


Ученик с последней парты

by MilaMirada



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Drama, Artists, Cruelty, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Fat Shaming, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, School, Self-Harm, Smoking, Teenage Drama, Underage Smoking, Violence, Бодишейминг, Буллинг, Влюбленность, Вражда, Зависимость, Курение, Любовь/Ненависть, Маленькие города, США, Селфхарм, Серая мораль, Старшая школа, Трудные отношения с родителями, Унижения, Учебные заведения, Художники, алкоголь, ангст, депрессия, драма, жестокость, наркотики, насилие, нецензурная лексика, первый раз, повседневность, подростки, школа, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 168,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaMirada/pseuds/MilaMirada
Summary: Зависимость — лучшая подруга Итана Райта. Когда он смотрел на себя в зеркало, то хотел его разбить, но всякий раз, поедая очередной сэндвич, Итан забывал об отражении. Ему было удобно так жить до того момента, пока однажды он не столкнулся в школе с Рэем, который заставил выйти его из зоны комфорта.
Kudos: 2





	1. Перевод в другую школу?

**21 сентября**

Сегодня был крайне жуткий день. Почему? Потому что Рэй Циммерман устал от множества проверочных работ по прошлогодним темам, скучного щебетания учителей, глупых одноклассников и обширного потока новой, или не совсем, информации. Он был выжат, как лимон и медленно плелся домой, таща за плечами рюкзак. Листья шуршали под ногами, под легким дуновением ветра волосы Рэя колыхались. Воздух закручивался в вихрь и поднимал вверх пыль. Было очень душно и кислород тяжело набирался в легкие, будто они сжались до маленьких размеров, а грудь что-то сковывало.

Еще пару шагов, и вот он, его дом цвета солнца. Тук-тук, но никто не услышал. Пошарив в кармане куртки, он вытащил ключи, вставил в замочную скважину и дверь отворилась. В нос, сразу же с порога, ударил этот приятный манящий домашний запах блинчиков. Рэй откинул ботинки прочь и сразу же побежал на кухню, ведь сегодня, за целый день, его живот столько раз предательски урчал в тихом классе, что заставляло его смущаться. Рэй не любил показывать эмоции, часто строя вокруг себя холодную и черствую стену. А еще он редко подпускал к себе близко людей, ведя себя с ними отрешенно.

Рэй уплетал нежнейшие блинчики за обе щеки, обильно макая их в любимый брусничный соус. Пообедав, он поднялся к себе в комнату, небрежно кинул на пол рюкзак, включил компьютер, на полную громкость скрутил колонки и заиграло сочетание гитары и барабанов, сопровождаемое глуховатым голосом солиста. М-м-м, это приятное звучание так «грело» уши Рэя. Он немного пританцовывал, снимая с себя одежду, пропитанной повседневной рутиной. Оголился его слегка подкаченный торс и грудь. Смотря на отражение в зеркале и поправляя блеклые рыжие волосы, он приходил в восторг от себя: ему очень нравился собственный внешний вид. Рэй был человеком-нарциссом, зачастую он считал себя лучше всех вокруг и никого ни во что не ставил. У Рэя были сухие эмоции и острые, как лезвие бритвы, шутки, которые порой переходили все границы дозволенного.

Парень плюхнулся на кровать, под ним она немного прогнулась. Он провел рукой по своему лицу, потер глаза, что они приобрели розоватый оттенок, вздохнул с какой-то тяжестью. Выглядел Рэй крайне утомленно. Он окинул взглядом помещение, рюкзак в конце комнаты напоминал ему о том, что нужно выучить заданные конспекты в школе. «Как же не хочется», — произнес про себя Циммерман и уставши прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание было спокойным, а тело расслабленным, он словно слился с этой кроватью воедино.

Внезапно телефон, завибрировавший в кармане черных домашних штанов, прервал эту недолгую минуту отдыха. Он нехотя его достал и на экране красовалось уведомление от его школьной «подружки». Рэй недовольно промычал что-то, но ответил ей, правда очень-очень равнодушно и холодно, впрочем, от Рэя ничего другого и не ожидалось. Девушка делилась с ним своими переживаниями об их «отношениях», но его это совсем не заботило. Циммерман знал, что таких, как она, у него будет еще тысячи партий, как будто штамповка изделий на единичное пользование. Он был довольно популярен среди девушек, ведь он привлекателен, умен и у него соблазнительное юное мужское тело. Хотя на второй пункт большинство не обращало внимание, затмеваясь утонченными чертами лица и его дьявольской харизмой, и он, конечно же, это прекрасно знал. От девушек Рэй также многого и не ждал, единственное и самое главное — удовлетворение собственных сексуальных желаний. Циммерман был очень избирателен и капризен в этом плане, он не любил застенчивых, ему нравились раскрепощенные и уверенные в себе.

Рэй не хотел завязывать серьезные отношения, он чувствовал девушку обузой. К тому же, часто думал, что в конце концов он разочарует достойную, потому что он не такой, каким она его себе представляла по началу. Разбивать сердце после длительных отношений он не желал и очень боялся привязаться к кому-то. Разумеется тут всплывало то, что он все равно разбивает сердца даже таким легкомысленным девушкам. Да, это так, но дело в том, что они быстро забывали об этом, находя новый объект обожания. Впрочем, его это уже не волновало, таких не жалко. Когда-то его заботило это, но со временем он привык к своему разгульному образу жизни и не задерживался на одной дольше месяца.

Честно говоря, Рэй далеко сам себя не понимал. Циммерман очень много думал о своих поступках. Порой ему хотелось поменять свою жизнь, стать обычным школьником, а не плохим парнем с кучей проблем, который постоянно ввязывался в драки, не делал домашку и менял девушек, как перчатки. Но когда-то ранее, он сам бежал от этого обычного себя. Всем в какой-то момент своей жизни хотелось или хочется найти того самого единственного человека, с которым желаешь остаться до конца своих дней, просыпаться каждое утро с первой мыслью о нем, с которым обычное молчание — услада. Рэй не исключение, но по каким-то своим причинам он не верил в любовь до потери пульса.

Неожиданно дверь в комнату распахнулась, на пороге появилась слегка пухловатая женщина с соломенными волосами и лучистым лицом, она походила на подсолнух. Дорис подняла одну бровь вверх и ее лицо сделалось полным недоумения, руки она поставила на бока.

— Эй, сделай музыку потише! На весь дом орет.

— Ща-а, — Рэй поднялся и выполнил просьбу, а затем вновь улегся на кровать.

— Чего разлегся, уроки задавали?

— М-м-м, нет. Ну, как бы да, но нет, — лениво проговорил Рэй.

— Ну в общем ясно. Опять за свое? Тебе не надоело?

— Что мне должно надоесть? — недоуменно взглянул на Дорис он.

— Посмотри кем ты стал, ты чуть ли не на грани вылета из своей школы. Ты понимаешь, что все, что ты делаешь к этому и ведет.

— Мам, — не успел Циммерман что-то сказать, как его перебили.

— Ты постоянно дерешься, постоянно огрызаешься с учителями, не хочешь учиться, — Дорис загибала пальцы, перечисляя. — Раньше ты был чуть ли не отличником! — с ноткой ярости вскрикнула женщина, ее лицо чуть покраснело, потому что она проговорила это почти на одном дыхании.

— Мам, те времена, когда я был отличником, это было так давно, года полтора назад.

— И что дальше?

— Времена меняются, учиться становится сложнее, а мое рвение постепенно угасает, — тоскливо пробормотал парень. — Я и сам изменился.

— Не в лучшую сторону.

— Ну что поделать? — развел руками.

— Понимаешь, дорогой, все так, потому что ты просто не хочешь, ты правильно говоришь. Вообще меня радует, что ты хотя бы понимаешь это.

— Ты же не собираешься мне щас нотации читать?

— Я хочу тебе помочь, но я не знаю чем, — она присела на краешек кровати. — Меня очень огорчает это, ведь я твоя мать. Мне хочется для тебя только светлого будущего, но я не могу тебя заставить, если ты сам не хочешь.

— Ага, — небрежно бросил Рэй, он очень не любил, когда его отчитывали.

— Послушай меня, пожалуйста. У тебя точно все хорошо?

— Лучше не бывает.

— Рэй… — она слегка дотронулась до него.

— Я хочу перевестись в другую школу, — вдруг выпалил Циммерман, сам от себя такого не ожидая, и отвернулся к стенке.

Дорис очень удивилась подобному заявлению, она несколько секунд сидела молча, пытаясь подобрать правильные мысли. Рэй смиренно ждал реакции, он знал, что она сейчас начнет его отговаривать, приводя различные доводы. Но когда Рэй чего-то хотел, то был не преклонен перед матерью. И если она скажет нет, он все равно сделает так, как считает нужным. Разумеется, он прислушивался к ней, так как Дорис была для него авторитетом, но только не тогда, когда внутреннее я сильно противоречило ее словам.

— Вот как, с чего это вдруг такое неожиданное решение? Учебный год ведь только начался. Это не похоже на тебя. Тебе кто-то досаждает?

— Нет. Я сам кого угодно. Просто мне хочется чего-то нового, меня настолько все бесят, я устал от всех, пусть и начало года.

— Ты привыкнешь, ты же как-то раньше учился.

— Нет. Мне кажется, что если я переведусь в новую школу, все будет по-другому. Это как новый листок.

— Рэй, ничего не будет по-другому, если ты сам не захочешь стать другим. Поэтому есть ли в этом вообще смысл? Ты подумай об этом хорошенько.

— Смысл есть, иначе я бы тебе об этом не сказал.

— Я не хочу идти у тебя на поводу, а потом страдать за свою опрометчивость. Это серьезное решение и далеко не игрушки. Хотеть просто мало, если перевод в другую школу будет для тебя стимулом учиться, меняться — я только за.

— Окей, я тебя понял. Я подумаю, мам. Спасибо, — мягко пролепетал Рэй.

Несмотря на всю свою колкость и вредность, у Рэя было достаточно ласковое и трепетное отношение к маме. Он относился к ней с глубочайшим уважением, ведь она растила его одна без чьей-либо помощи. Циммерман понимал все тяжбы и старался ей хоть как-то помогать, подрабатывая периодически по вечерам. Часто он разгружал вагоны, работал промоутером на дегустациях, выгуливал собак, иногда следил за чужими детьми, а однажды ему и вовсе пришлось примерить на себя роль аниматора. Хоть маленьких детей он и недолюбливал, но ради денег приходилось заниматься и не таким, поэтому это была легкая добыча.

При этом Рэй не хотел, чтобы Дорис знала о его подработках, самая главная причина этому — будет волноваться. Он старался большую часть времени не брать у нее денег по пустякам, ведь может обеспечить свои прихоти себе сам. Рэй обожал часть заработанного незаметно подкладывать маме в кошелек. Ему было приятно каждый раз видеть ее удивленное и непонятное одновременно лицо. Но он точно знал, что в эти моменты Дорис была счастливой, ибо всегда отрадно находить у себя лишние купюры.

Этим вечером он также собирался пойти на подработку, разгружать товар, вот только перед этим Рэй хотел восстановить запас сил, сопя под необычайные сны.

Но так же быстро восстановив силы, Рэй так же быстро их израсходовал. На циферблате стрелка показывала одиннадцать часов. Рэй вернулся домой, держа около носа воротник олимпийки, пропитанный кровью и пахнущий железом. Циммерман был не в самом лучшем настроении. Руки испачкались алой краской, ссадины болели и сочились. Он хотел прошмыгнуть в свою комнату незаметно, чтобы Дорис не заметила этот ужас, но не вышло, они столкнулись с мамой прямо лоб в лоб в гостиной.

— Господи! Что с тобой?! Кто это сделал?! — глаза солнечной женщины расширились до невообразимых размеров и она буквально подлетела к сыну.

— Я случайно упал.

— Не ври мне! Отвечай! — крикнула Дорис.

— Я сейчас серьезно вообще-то.

— Рэй, я прекрасно знаю, когда ты мне врешь, а когда говоришь правду, — Дорис схватила его за подбородок и внимательно осмотрела лицо.

— Я не вру.

— Хватит, — твердо произнесла она. — Где твои друзья были? Ты ведь оставил мне записку, что с ними гулять пошел.

— Они были со мной.

— И как они это допустили?!

Рэй старался уворачиваться от ответа, как только мог. Не скажет же он маме, что это результат того, как ему попался один нечестный работодатель, иначе матушкино сердце встрепенется и совсем не выдержит. Да, порой бывало и такое, что Рэю не выплачивали ни копейки. Некоторые пользовались тем, что Циммерман работал неофициально, а значит они были не обязаны выплачивать ему деньги.

— Мам, за-бей.

— Ты серьезно сейчас? А ну-ка быстро садись, — указала она на диван.

— Ма-а-ам, прошу, — скорчил гримасу.

— Пожалуйста, — слезно попросила его Дорис.

Она уговорами усадила сына на диван и принесла все нужные медикаменты. Он сидел над маленьким тазиком, опустив голову вниз, придерживая вату у носа, пока Дорис обрабатывала раны на лице. Голова трещала, тело дрожало. Капельки медленно капали и разбивались об белое дно тазика, Рэя завораживали уже свернувшееся красные кляксы.

— И почему тебя всегда нужно упрашивать? — спросила по-доброму Дорис.

— Ай-ай! — вдруг отвлекся Рэй, ссадины стало жечь и щипать.

— Сейчас пройдет. Вот как умудрился-то? — улыбнулась она.

— Сказал же, что упал.

— Эх ты! — потрепала она сына за волосы. — Знаешь что?

— Что? — поднял взгляд на мать.

— Вот после такого, я все-таки думаю, что наш сегодняшний разговор, по поводу перевода, необходимо привести в силу! Это не дело.

— Как будто в первый раз такое, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Вот чтобы это был последний раз, нужно перевестись.

— Да не надо. Это еще больше проблем создаст, не хочу тебя утруждать.

— Ты меня когда-нибудь утруждал? — собрала кровавую вату в кучу.

— Я не изменюсь.

Дорис отвела глаза от сына и нервно вздохнула. Ее руки сжались, а брови нахмурились.

— Ты видишь, что с тобой происходит? — проговорила женщина с долей злости. — Я не хочу еще через пару месяцев увидеть у тебя месиво вместо лица. С каждым разом все хуже и хуже.

— Да не будет такого.

— Всё, я всё сказала.

— Прекрати, — недовольно взглянул Рэй на Дорис. — Я сам вправе решать, что мне делать.

— Если ты переведешься, отношения с твоими нынешними одноклассниками постепенно сойдут на нет, может, поменьше в передряги попадать будешь.

— Тц, — Рэй закатил глаза и облокотился об спинку дивана.

— Все, не канючь, — она взяла аптечку и скрылась за дверьми другой комнаты.

Рэй продолжал сидеть на диване и все еще залипать на кляксы. Лицо болело и дергало, на костяшках была содрана кожа. Он отставил тазик и подошел к шкафу, где находились книги. Он взглянул в прозрачное стекло и мог лицезреть свое побитое отражение. Дотронувшись до ссадины, Рэй отдернул руку, уж очень щипало. Почему-то в этот раз, смотря на себя такого, ему захотелось поддаться Дорис и сделать все так, как она просит. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы она меньше волновалась за него. Да и вдруг новая школа смогла бы изменить его?  
  
  



	2. Серый день и розовая блондинка.

**5 октября**

Прошло уже две недели с того случая, как Рэй подрался. Дорис определенно любила выполнять свои обещания, она оперативно разрулила мороку с документами и вот, Рэй шел с утра уже в новую школу. Не сказать, что Циммерман был доволен этим, но и не сказать, что совсем не доволен. Конечно, ему было радостно избавиться от старых надоедливых учителей и глупых одноклассников. Рэй старался убеждать себя в том, что ему все равно, но на самом деле внутри все трепетало от неизвестности и волнения. Это ведь будут новые люди, а значит новые контакты. Циммерман не волновался примут его новые одноклассники или нет, ведь он знал как себя преподносить.

Холодный воздух бил в лицо, отчего нос и щеки раскраснелись, Рэй стал походить на помидор. Руки дрожали, а по телу бегали мурашки. Хотелось развернуться и пойти домой, закутаться в теплое одеяло, сидеть с кружкой чая, напитанным клубничным джемом и приправленным кислинкой лимона, и ничего не делать. Но увы, нужно было грызть гранит науки, что сейчас и собирался делать Рэй.

Он открыл дверь школы и… ничего. В коридоре было пусто и подозрительно тихо. Рэй в недоумении сдвинул брови, он прошел дальше по коридору, оглянулся и заметил расписание. «Блять», — ругнулся Рэй. День будет определенно многообещающим, не спроста же он опоздал. Найдя свой класс на листке среди других, он отправился на поиски кабинета. Обойдя почти всё здание зигзагами, не без труда, но он нашел то, что ему нужно. Рэй постучался и открыл дверь, все моментально с интересом обернулись на него. Вдруг школьники оживились: девушки заулыбались и зашептались, парни просто пялили. Суматоха, будто в емкости с личинками. Но тут прервала все разговоры и взгляды учительница в строгих очках и темно-бордовом костюме, она постучала указкой по столу.

— Так, тихо, я сказала! Вы у нас кто? — молниеносно метнула взгляд на Рэя.

— Я Рэй Циммерман. Новенький.

— Ах, тот самый, мы о Вас наслышаны. Отлично.

— Приятно, — улыбнулся он.

— Почему опаздываем? — холодно спросила женщина.

— Понимаете, так вышло, что…

— Чтобы больше таких «вышло» не было, нужно вставать вовремя. Или что там у вас? В общем, — она выдохнула. — Садитесь на третий ряд, третью парту.

— Окей.

— Меня зовут Анна Кель, я учитель биологии, по совместительству Ваш куратор, как бы это не было прискорбно. Хамства не терплю. Надеюсь, что мы с Вами поладим.

— Наверно, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Ах да, — Кель проигнорировала реплику Циммермана, — и запомните, уроки начинаются в 8:00 утра, ни раньше, ни позже. Будете опаздывать, последствия будут очень неприятными, так что зарубите себе на носу, молодой человек.

— Хорошо, я Вас понял, миссис… Кель, — произнес с особой аккуратностью и осклабился.

— Достаем тетради, — объявила классу учительница.

Циммерман прошел вдоль ряда, елозя подушечками пальцев по ровной поверхности деревянных парт, как будто пытаясь найти какую-то шероховатость. Рэй продолжал замечать на себе любопытные взгляды новых одноклассниц, ему и самому было интересно вглядываться в лицо каждого. На первый взгляд ему показались все настолько дотошно обычными, ничем не примечательными, без какой-либо изюминки. Все молча сидели и писали конспект под диктовку, а в старой школе учителя уже давно бы пылали от гнева. Собственно, что он ожидал? Это ведь приличное заведение. В какую-то секунду пронеслась мысль о том, что все зря, но все-таки он собрался, приободрился, ведь он сюда не развлекаться, а учиться пришел — это главное. Прикусывая губы и пытаясь сосредоточиться, он приступил к работе, взгляд его насыщенно зелено-голубых глаз пал на строчки тетради и он писал, писал, писал. Стрелки часов двигались с мимолетной скоростью. Все это время он чувствовал на себе сверлящие взгляды, которые протыкали его насквозь и мешали концентрации. Как будто первый раз человека видят.

Кель диктовала термины быстро и Рэй еле поспевал за ней, в классе царила абсолютная тишина. Циммерман сразу подметил авторитет этой женщины, по всей видимости, если были какие-то шушукания, то она ежесекундно это пресекала. Что ж, учить абы как это предмет не получится.

Наконец, спустя двадцать минут трудоемкой работы, зазвучал звонок.

— На сегодня все, — проговорила Кель. — Не забудьте взять листы с домашним заданием.

Все поплелись к столу биологички, встали в порядке очереди и забирали листы. Рэй собрал учебники, прихватил домашку и уже хотел направиться в другой класс, как на его пути возникла белокурая девушка.

— Эй!

— А? — кинул взгляд вниз, резко остановившись.

— Ты чуть меня не снес, аккуратнее можно быть? — язвительно сказала блондинка.

— Так. Сейчас главное быть вежливым. Быть. Вежливым. — подумал он.

— Извини, я не хотел. Я не очень внимательный иногда.

— Извинения приняты, — с легким высокомерием сказала она, выдержала недолгую паузу и продолжила. — Ты кто вообще и откуда?

— Из школы неподалеку, — отмахнулся Рэй, он хотел уйти, но она вновь ему преградила путь.

— И что за школа, где учатся такие невнимательные?

— Старшая школа на Элм стрит.

— Оу-у-у, — усмехнулась. — Говорят это полнейшая дыра, где учатся одни уроды, — они вышли из кабинета. — Что ты там забыл?

— Просто так вышло, что зачислился именно туда.

— Понятно, — задумчиво произнесла блондинка. — Наверно, радуешься тому, что перешел?

— Пока непонятно, но ваша школа выглядит покруче и контингент другой.

— Неудивительно.

Рэй почувствовал себя крайне неуютно в ее обществе и хотел уже хотел отправиться на поиски следующего кабинета, как блондинка вновь его остановила и не дала ему прохода.

— Ладно, я пойду, мне нужно еще найти кабинет.

— Стой, — попросила она. — Ты, наверно, не знаешь где следующий урок, может помочь? Давай я тебе покажу кабинет? — вдруг пролепетала певчим голосом соловья блондинка.

— Ну… Если не трудно, то можно. Ты очень дружелюбна.

— Оу, ахах, нет. Просто я люблю помогать новеньким, тем более таким симпатичным новеньким, — подмигнула девушка.

— Класс, — бросил Рэй и слегка улыбнулся.

— А что это у тебя? — ее взгляд мелькнул на руку Циммермана.

— Татуировка, — Циммерман оттянул рукав.

— Вау! Серьезно? — ее глаза наполнились восторгом, она буквально засветилась изнутри. — Настоящая? Не переводная?

— Да, можешь посмотреть поближе, — он поднял руку.

Блондинка могла лицезреть двух змей, переплетающихся меж собой, их объединял поцелуй, а из уст обоих сочилась кровь, стекавшая вниз по чешуе. Татуировка была очень качественно набита и цвет выглядел насыщенно и ярко. К тому же, Рэй должным образом ухаживал за ней.

— Красивая работа.

— Ага.

— Тоже хочу себе набить как-нибудь тату, что-нибудь минималистичное.

— И милое?

— Может быть, — пожала плечами.

— Ну че вы там обычно девочки бьете — котиков, зайчиков и сердечки?

— Ты говоришь слишком утрировано! Я бы хотела, чтобы тату было милое и значимое, и чтобы большее количество времени я его не замечала.

— Чтобы не надоело?

— Да, — кивнула. — Так, следуй за мной, — махнула рукой.

Они пошли по коридору, около шкафчиков и стен стояло много людей, уши «резал» гам и хохот. Это было похоже на улей с пчелами. Рэй все продолжал приковывать взгляды девушек к себе, а парни с некой опаской и завистью на него смотрели. Люди оборачивались на него с открытыми ртами. Он был определенно чем-то новым для этой школы, как глоток свежего воздуха. Его трудно не заметить: слегка рыжие волосы, слияние зеленого и голубого цвета дает нефритовый оттенок глаз, высокий рост, красивое лицо с слегка резкими чертами, лицо зацелованное солнцем — веснушками, тонкий аккуратный нос и выглядывающая татуировка из-под кофты. Он уже привык к такому, поэтому внимание старался практически не обращать, но в душе ему было все также приятно и льстиво.

— Слушай, а мама твоя татушку видела? — начала вновь бессмысленный разговор девушка.

— Да, видела.

— И как отнеслась?

— Нейтрально, м-м-м, ей по большей части все равно, это мое тело.

— Прикольно, я бы тоже хотела так, — оглянувшись на Рэя, она улыбнулась. — А то если я себе набью какой-нибудь партачок, то она мне его ножом вырежет.

— Кровожадно, — усмехнулся.

— Довольно таки, не хочет, чтобы я свою красоту портила. Кстати, я ведь не представилась. Меня зовут Элис.

— Очень приятно, — Рэй мило осклабился. — Ну ты знаешь как меня зовут.

— Если честно, то уже забыла.

— Рэй. Меня зовут Рэй.

— Все, постараюсь запомнить. Звучит слегка как кличка пса.

— В этом есть своя правда. Иногда я себя так и чувствую.

— Правда? Почему?

— Люблю скитаться по городу в одиночестве, слушая музыку в наушниках. Да и в целом часто провожу время наедине только с собой.

— Но это же еще ничего не значит. Вот, кстати, по внешности ты больше похож на хитрого кота.

— Мяу-мяу?

— Слишком фальшиво!

— А ты сможешь лучше?

— Я получше любой кошки могу глаза выцарапать, — похвасталась длинными неоновыми ногтями.

— Впечатляюще.

— Ну да ладно! Наверно, у тебя очень хорошие отношения с мамой?

— Именно, у нас с ней есть взаимопонимание, — в душе парень уже проклянул девушку за ее глубокий интерес.

— Это круто, у детей редко с родителями можно найти взаимопонимание.

— Ага, — Циммерману приходилось максимально неуютно. — Люди не любят друг с другом разговаривать, не говоря уже об отношениях в семье.

— А ведь это самое главное, — согласилась Элис. — Кстати, вот как раз и класс физики.

— Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

— У вас такие просторные классы, в моей прошлой школе такого не было.

— Да, это одно из достоинств нашей школы.

Возникла неловкая пауза, которую вскоре нарушил подошедший парень. Рэй оценил его взглядом, это был молодой человек среднего роста с русыми волосами, в общем самой обыкновенной внешности с незамысловатыми чертами.

— Привет, ты новенький?

— Да, — ответил юноша на очередной глупый вопрос.

— Круто, я Вильям, очень приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — Рэй пожал руку.

— Ты откуда?

— Слушай, — неожиданно встряла блондинка. — Я, конечно, все понимаю, Вильям, но я сейчас хочу показать Рэю школу и рассказать о ней, не мог бы ты отстать?

— Да он никак не мешает, — вставил Циммерман, вспоминая о вежливости.

— Он сейчас прилипнет, как банный лист, — закатила глаза Элис.

— Ой, че, понравился что ли? — улыбнулся Вильям. — Падкая пташка. Если ты показываешь школу, то я никак не помешаю.

— Закрой пасть и отвали, придурок, — грозно сказав, она схватила Рэя за кофту и пошла с ним в сторону.

Циммерман опешил от такой наглости, но ноги сами понесли его. Элис вела его настойчиво и Рэю это понравилось, ведь как уже говорилось, он обожал смелых девушек.

— Ты так резко его отшила.

— Да бесит, блин. Любит лезть не в свое дело.

— По-моему он просто хотел познакомиться? Не?

— Да, но подождет. Слушай, может ты сядешь рядом со мной?

— Можно.

Они сели неподалеку друг от друга. Элис заняла одноместную парту впереди, а Рэй позади нее. Циммерман думал, что диалог был закончен, но не тут-то было.

— Слушай, а ты где живешь?

— Тебе это зачем? — недоуменно взглянул на нее.

— Просто так, что уже, спросить нельзя? Не волнуйся, я тебя не буду караулить каждое утро и следить за тобой, — хихикнула Элис.

— Я живу на Уинтер-Линден. Дом 4. Достаточно близко.

— Вау, я рядом живу, как мы только раньше не встречались?

— Без понятия, — развел руками.

— А не хочешь после школы пойти домой вместе? — Элис обворожительно посмотрела глубокими голубыми глазами прямо на Рэя, ее голос показался в этот момент еще более бархатным, а в глазах горел огонек. — Просто раз уж нам по пути, да и вдвоем веселее, к тому же сможем познакомиться поближе и узнать друг друга получше.

— Что ж ты пристала-то ко мне? — мысленно обозлился Рэй на нее. Ему хотелось бы сказать ей что-то грубое, чтобы она наконец отцепилась от него, но подумал, что не стоит начинать с такой ноты отношения, поэтому:

— Можно, почему нет? — лукаво растекся в улыбке Циммерман, чуть нагнувшись к девушке.

— Хо-орошо-о-о, — игриво ответила.

Вновь прозвенел звонок и все уселись на свои места, класс заполнила рабочая обстановка с приходом учителя. Учитель что-то начал рассказывать серым голосом, без намека на энтузиазм и хотя бы малейшую любовь к своему предмету. В целом день протянулся так же серо и скучно, как этот урок.

Шкафчики, много зеленых шкафчиков. Ученики переодевались с уставшими серыми лицами, на которых было еле видно облегчение, что наконец-то этот учебный день подошел к концу. Они монотонно брали свои куртки и уходили. Рэй перевязал шнурки на потрепанных вансах и надел черный анорак, вновь погрузив на плечи рюкзак.

— Ты не забыл про меня? — подошла к нему радостная блондинка.

— О тебе сложно забыть, — кокетливо пролепетал парень, мысленно проклиная ее.

— Ну тогда пойдем! — хихикнула она.

Выйдя из теплого помещения, Рэй и Элис шли по мокрому асфальту, в лужах отражалось тусклое небо, машины ехали по дороге, разрезая колесами воду, создавая миниатюрные волны. Моросил дождик, оставляя на куртках маленькие кляксы. Они шли молча, не произнося ни слова. Это было неловко, особенно когда ты перебираешь темы в своей голове, но не решаешься что-то сказать. Все же спустя минут пять, девушка решилась спросить:

— У тебя есть какие-то увлечения?

— Хобби щас нет, но умею играть на гитаре.

— Ты учился где-то? Или так побрынькать любительски?

— Учился, так что могу «побрынькать» профессионально. Ну, а ты?

— Сейчас хобби нет, но долгое время занималась бальными танцами.

— Тогда я не удивлен, почему ты такая подтянутая.

— А-ха-ха, эй-эй, сбавь обороты! — посмеялась Элис. — Но спасибо, мне приятно.

— Почему прекратила?

— Потеряла интерес, как это бывает. Скорее мама хотела, чтобы я танцевала, а мне это было не нужно.

— Не жалеешь?

— Не особо.

Рэй даже не удивился этому, потому что фигура у нее была что надо. Многие могли позавидовать ее формам, ведь они были подтянутые и округлые. Он тут же подумал, что это был бы неплохой экземпляр на перепих, ибо ее тело его и вправду привлекало.

— Сегодня Кель сказала, что много о тебе наслышана, о чем это она?

— Ну она же видела мое личное дело. Я много делал разной хуйни. У меня случались драки чуть не по несколько раз в неделю, часто срывал уроки, думаю, что меня ненавидел весь состав преподавателей.

— И как тебя только взяли с таким списком к нам? У нас директор верещит чуть что, заботится с трепетом о репутации школы.

— Сам не знаю, может увидел во мне какой-нибудь потенциал, что не все потеряно.

— Опасный парень ты, конечно, — игриво улыбнулась Элис.

— Для тебя нет, расслабься.

Они вновь умолкли. Элис не могло не радовать то, что Рэй охотно отвечал на ее флирт, ибо по ней было видно, что он уж очень ей приглянулся, иначе бы стала она с ним так возиться? Ее лицо светилось от удачного знакомства.

— Должно быть у такого плохого парня есть девушка? Они ведь обожают таких, как ты.

— Ты уже нацелилась на меня? — ухмыльнулся.

— Какое самомнение. Нет, я просто спрашиваю.

— Нет, я одинок, — безэмоционально произнес парень.

— А почему? Я заметила, что ты вниманием не обделен или ты «того»?

— А-ха-хах, что? Нет, я не из того омута, — рассмеялся Рэй. — Просто они мне не нужны, — легко произнес он.

— В смысле? — недоуменно оглянулась.

— В прямом, просто я не хочу обязывать себя, быть кому-то должным. Мне кажется, что я пока не готов к серьезным отношениям.

— Так ты ба-а-абник! — весело протянула Элис.

— Типа того, — осклабился.

— Да ладно, нормально, вы же все почти такие.

— А у тебя большой опыт? — приподнял бровь.

— Как невежливо с твоей стороны, — ухмыльнулась. — Достаточный, чтобы понять. Но это ведь неважно?

— Еще как важно. Слыша такие громкие заявления, я не могу не принять во внимание твой личный опыт.

— Личный опыт должен остаться личным. Так какие же девушки нравятся такому парню, как ты?

— Мне нравятся умные. Но предпочтительно в последнее время выбираю легкодоступных глупышек.

— Выходит, я не в твоем вкусе, — самонадеянно произнесла она.

— В смысле?

— Ну я достаточно умная. Вообще-то я спрашивала про внешность, но сейчас ты меня поставил в тупик. Ты сам себе противоречишь и как это понимать?

— Ответ лежит буквально на поверхности: мне так проще, — монотонно произнес Рэй. — Такими девушками легко пользоваться.

— Тебе не стыдно?

— Не особо, почему мне должно быть стыдно? — недоуменно взглянул на нее Рэй.

Элис была очень возмущена его репликой, ее лицо стало в миг серьезным и она, не терпя, произнесла:

— У всех есть чувства, ты просто пользуешься тем, что у девочек затуманена тобой голова, — протороторила с долей осуждения блондинка.

— Мне нисколечко не стыдно. Для меня это как рыночные отношения, построенные на очень выгодных условиях. Они дают мне свое тело, а я взамен им свое время. Всех все устраивает.

— По-моему кто-то слишком высокого мнения о себе, — с доброй насмешкой взглянула она на Циммермана.

— Не отрицаю.

— А что если девушка доступная, но при этом умна? Если она нимфоманка?

— Нимфомания — болезнь. Но я понял о чем ты, редко встретишь такую девушку, к тому же, они в меня не влюблялись, я был для них что-то вроде перевалочного пункта. Получается мы взаимно использовали друг друга без всяких розовых соплей.

— Боже, ты просто сам дьявол!

— Ага.

— Кстати, мы пришли, вот здесь я живу, — она указала на вишневый домик.

— Симпатично.

— Спасибо, что проводил, — уголки ее пухлых губ приподнялись.

— Не за что, — осклабился в ответ.

— У меня еще много к тебе вопросов, так что не расслабляйся. До завтра! — Элис легко махнула рукой.

— До завтра.

Рэй остался наедине со своими мыслями, он достал наушники, по ушам разлилось приятное песнопение. Каждый раз, слушая музыку, он чувствовал эмоциональное наполнение, некую невесомость и отторжение от мира. Он думал про Элис и пока не понимал какого он о ней мнения. Да, симпатичная, но где-то внутри что-то подсказывало, что такая же, как и все — обыкновенная пустышка, затащить в постель на раз-два. К тому же, это будет сделать еще проще, ибо Рэй заметил, что он ей явно понравился.

Люди же ему показались самыми простецкими, в бывшей школе было веселее, а тут даже никто за день на уроке не выкрикнул, но ничего уже не поделать. А, может, оно и к лучшему, жизнь станет устаканится, появится стабильность, а про походы в кабинет директора можно будет забыть.

Наконец, он пришел домой. Снял влажную одежду, повесил на вешалку. Он плюхнулся на диван. Мама выглянула из кухни и встретила его солнечной улыбкой, ее улыбка была такой яркой, что стирала серые впечатления об этом пасмурном дне.

— Ну что? Как первый день? Уже нашел себе друзей? — заинтересованно спросила Дорис.

— За один день невозможно найти друзей.

— Рэй, не будь занудой. Хоть с кем-то познакомился?

— Да, с какой-то навязчивой девкой по имени Элис.

— Ты ей понравился, наверно, — улыбнулась.

— Наверно.

— Ну, а в целом-то как?

— Скучно, все слишком скучные, — тоскливо выдохнул парень. — Учителя строгие.

— Вот и хорошо, меньше чепухи творить будешь. Я рада.

— А я нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что молодость она на то и есть молодость, что тут нужно бред творить, а не сидеть на месте! — крикнул Рэй.

— Да, именно так, а не приходить домой с разбитым лицом и руками — это уже безобразие чистой воды.


	3. Привет, отброс.

**6 октября**

«Звон в ушах, кажется. Кажется это будильник? Этот. звук. просто. кромсает мои уши» — пронеслось в мыслях у Рэя, который пытался нащупать рукой звенящий телефон. Неловким движением руки он сдвинул к краю гаджет и тот упал с грохотом на пол. Рэй сразу же раскрыл глаза и подпрыгнул, подобрав с пола мобильник. «Фу-у-ух», — облегченно выдохнул парень. Как же все-таки люди зависимы от техники.

Ему так не хотелось никуда идти в такую рань, но приходится. Он встал с кровати, оделся. Сегодня он выбрал, впрочем как и всегда, палитру ахроматических цветов в одежде. Черный и темно-серый, близкий к черному, особенно подчеркивали яркость его внешности. Он нацепил футболку, штаны, тонкие бусы из дерева, что плотно прилегали к его шее, но изюминкой была свободная кожанка, которая была расписана в стиле граффити. Подойдя к зеркалу, он увидел легкие круги под глазами, лицо выглядело помятым, взъерошенные волосы юноша поправил рукой. Рэй прихватил сигареты с полки и положил их в карман рюкзака.

Сделав все свои обычные утренние дела, Рэй поспешил отправиться в школу. Сегодня на улице сухо. Деревья были почти полностью обнаженные, на дороге расстилался ковер из палитры красных и желтых оттенков. Листья были похожи на разбросанную мозаику, ветер кружил их по кругу, будто играя с ними. От всего исходил ореол холода и грусти, даже солнечные лучи не спасали и не грели настроение. Окружавшие вокруг вещи казались такими пустыми и одинокими, словно даже они желали распростертых горячих объятий.

Зайдя в школу, Рэй не успел опомниться, как перед ним сразу же всплыла Элис. Она была одета в обтягивающие джинсы, которые идеально ложились на ее фигуру и особенно удачно подчеркивали ее красивые бедра. Сверху все было куда сдержаннее — обычный шерстяной свитер с горлом, который скрывал ее шею.

— С добрым утром! — во все тридцать два улыбнулась девушка.

— С добрым, — равнодушно кинул Рэй.

— Как дела?

— Ну, ниче так, пока что. У тебя?

— Великолепно! Проводить тебя в класс? У тебя что первое?

— Да, проводи. Химия.

— Отлично, у меня тоже.

Рэй взял учебники из шкафчика, и с блондинкой они направились в класс. По дороге Циммерман пытался получше разглядеть школу. Все было в голубых тонах, сдержанно, но при этом не утомительно и «тяжело». Впереди него весело шагала Элис, Рэй мог насладиться ее видом сполна, он кинул оценочный взгляд на ее фигуру: пышные бедра, крутая задница и тонкая талия — то, что надо. Вот только рост маловат, из-за этого она казалась коренастой.

— Ты сегодня выглядишь устало, — обернулась Элис на него.

— Мало спал, потому что поздно лег.

— А чего так? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Да залипал на ютубе.

— М-м, понятно.

По пути Рэй не переставал смотреть на нее, ее фигура была такой горячей, что Рэй почувствовал шевеление в штанах. «Блять, только не это», — выругался мысленно Рэй. Он попытался отвлечься, но глаза сами ненароком попадали на нее.

Вообще Элис создавала впечатление девушки-отличницы, с объемным кругом общения, в который входили только самые «лучшие» люди с лидерскими качествами. Она не общалась с забитыми людьми, потому что это был не ее уровень, как она считала. Элис всегда надменно говорила: «Я с такими не вожусь». Хотя по слухам: первый, кому она дала, был как раз таки типичным нердом, который после секса слил в сеть ролик с ее участием. И хотя на ролике не было видно ее лица, а лишь спину и белые волосы, но ее стоны ни с кем не спутаешь. Элис злилась, конечно, на подобные сплетни, кто бы на ее месте не злился? Наверное, она бы стала хорошей порноактрисой или обслугой «sugar daddy» с ее-то внешностью и навыками горлового минета, но самое интересное, что в жизни у нее были совсем другие цели. Хотя ее цели не исключали обеспеченного мужчину.

Неожиданно из раздумий Рэя вывел парень, который резко столкнулся с ним в проеме класса химии, мальчик уперся ему чуть выше груди, Рэй был выше на полторы головы. Он резко отпрыгнул от Рэя. На Циммермана смотрели два бездонных глаза такого цвета, как сердце океана — синие-синие. В них не было ни капельки виноватости, взгляд был наоборот очень наглым. Это был черноволосый юноша, простецки одетый: укороченная рубашка (она, кстати, подчеркивала все несовершенства его фигуры), заправленная в широкие брюки. Выглядел он, как подстрелыш. Не смотря на то, что этот парень был ниже, он создавал впечатление большого человека — сказывались его внушительные объемы. Рубашка, казалось, сейчас на нем треснет, а штаны разойдутся по швам.

— Смотри, куда прешь, — фыркнул Рэй.

Брюнет предпочел сохранить молчание, но наглеца в нем выдавала приподнятая бровь и выражение лица, а-ля «может дашь пройти мне уже?», Рэй отошел, пропустив его, но ни на шутку взбесился от такого нахальства. Брови в момент приняли хмурый вид, а губы сжались.

— Че это за хрен? — спросил он у Элис.

— Это Итан, не обращай внимания, он отброс, местный козел отпущения.

— Почему? Потому что жирный?

— Не только.

— А че еще?

— Говорят он голубой, если ты понимаешь о чем я, — она приподняла брови. — Но не знаю достоверно ли. Кто-то очень давно пустил такой слушок, с тех пор и началось.

— Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то вообще захочет прикоснуться к нему.

— Ну да, — согласилась Элис. — С ним никто особо не контактирует, ибо боятся заразиться от него мерзостью, ты же видел его, один вид только вызывает рвотный рефлекс, — с презренной ухмылкой промолвила она.

— Есть такое.

Спустя время прозвенел звонок на урок, но учительница химии все еще не появлялась, Циммерман продолжал знакомиться с людьми. «В целом, не так уж и плохо, мои первые впечатление были ошибочны», — думал парень. Все были очень дружелюбны к Рэю и кружили около него со всех сторон, особенно девушки. Что ж, влиться в коллектив не составило особого труда.

Вдруг в класс зашел тот самый наглый брюнет, Рэй проводил его взглядом до парты, он уселся на последнюю и что-то усиленно начал чиркать в тетради. Он не производил впечатление, как о ботанике, казалось, что ему плевать на всех и он словно тут один, вокруг этого парня витала аура отрешенности. Рэю показалось мало информации Элис, поэтому он решил поинтересоваться у других.

— Вильям, слушай, а че это за парень на последней парте?

— Да придурок один, с ним никто не общается, он какой-то странный. Чисто будто не от мира всего.

— Почему?

— Да бля, сидит там один чиркает чет постоянно. Мы его используем как боксерскую грушу, все зло вымещается на нем, — заулыбался.

— Он заднеприводный что ли? Мне Элис говорила, что над ним так часто шутят.

— Хуй знает, но хочешь проверим? — подмигнул Вильям.

— Каким образом? — заинтересованно улыбнулся Рэй.

— А вот таким: эй, пидор!

Тут же Итан поднял свой взор на источник крика, его лицо сделалось мрачным. Разумеется такое было не в первый раз, поэтому Итан уже к такому привык, хотя и обращал все еще на это внимание.

— Аха-хах, вот видишь, я же говорил, он даже отзывается на это.

— А у вас не так уж и тухло, как я думал.

— Я тебе больше скажу, можно даже устроить маленькое шоу с его участием. Эй, ребята, давайте покажем Рэю как у нас весело? — привстал Вильям, подавая сигнал о внимании с помощью хлопающих ладошей.

Мгновенно все по повелению Вильяма ополчились на брюнета. В Итана полетели различные бумажки со всех сторон и оскорбления вперемешку с насмешками. Так по-детски. Брюнет оставался спокойным. Он сидел так, словно ничего не происходило, продолжая рисовать в своей тетради: вырисовывал крылья бабочки, округлые, но края были слегка острыми, на ней был немыслимый орнамент. Плавность в сочетании с острым. Итан попытался погрузиться в работу с головой, максимально сконцентрировавшись на карандаше.

— Вил, а он всегда сидит, как амеба и ниче не делает? — недоуменно спросил Рэй.

— Ну да, ему типа «всё равно».

— Интересно, — усмехнулся Циммерман.

Рэй взял бумажку, свернул ее в самолетик и нарисовал на крыле член, много членов, затем он запустил свое сооружение прямо к последней парте. Самолетик стукнулся острым уголком об висок Райта и плавным полетом опустился на пол. Итан украдкой посмотрел на бумажное творение и сразу же отвел взгляд.

— Это голубая дивизия! — добавил Вильям, вытирая слезы от громкого, заливистого смеха.

На протяжении почти всей школьной жизни Итан испытывал что-то подобное, это воспитало в нем характер и железную устойчивость с терпением. Рисование отвлекало его от всего, он забывался, растворяясь в своих иллюстрациях. Вся душа была заключена в его альбоме. Каждый рисунок что-то значил, они не были похожи друг на друга.

В кабинет зашла учительница химии, она оглянула парту Итана, ее лицо скорчилось в неприятной гримасе и она противным голосом протороторила:

— Что это такое?! Художник, бегом бумажки собрал вокруг себя, — пренебрежительно бросила женщина. — Совсем уже, никакого порядка нет.

Итан прикусил губу, это была очередная несправедливость и победа глупых подростков. Класс продолжал заливисто хохотать. Но брюнет встал и, не проронив ни слова, как будто так и надо, собрал все свертки вокруг себя, и выкинул в урну. Он всегда думал, что его безэмоциональность и спокойствие приведут к тому, что всем надоест издеваться над ним, но остальных это еще сильнее подогревало, как масло в огонь. Они считали, что ему все равно, а это значит, что он не против. Хотя это было далеко не так. Порой он чувствовал себя действительно ни на что не способным после такого давления, отрешенным, самым последним человеком на всем белом свете.

Рэй без капли жалости смотрел на Итана. Он всегда считал, что когда человек позволяет с собой так обращаться, то он слабый. Значит он сам себя так зарекомендовал в обществе и это лишь его проблемы, и больше ничьи. Поэтому Рэя особо не волновало то, насколько жестокие шутки летели в сторону таких, как он. Да и он сам охотно издевался над такими отродьями.

Целый день на Итана сыпались издевки, поэтому, когда он, наконец, поехал к себе домой на велосипеде, то был безмерно счастлив. Он умело преодолевал кочки, а ветер играл с его волосами. Солнышко освещало его, и его фарфоровая кожа казалась еще более белоснежной и ослепительной, словно сверкающей изнутри. Холодок обжигал его щечки, они покрылись розоватым румянцем. Когда Итан ехал вот так вот, он ощущал глоток свободы, часто мечтая о том, чтобы не останавливаться, а поехать дальше, в полную пучину неизвестности.

По дороге Итан думал про Рэя, он показался ему конченным ублюдком, слишком высокого мнения о себе, но было в нем что-то притягательное. Он бы послужил отличным натурщиком. Хотелось бы разглядеть его поближе. И хотя внешность у него действительно привлекательная, это не отменяет того, что он такой же, как и все. Грубый, бестактный, одним словом — мудак.

Итан насвистывал себе какую-то детскую песенку о пастухе и овечках. Настроение у него было двоякое, он поставил велик в гараж своего дома, через гараж зашел уже в само жилище. Раздевшись, он прошел на кухню и поставил кипятиться воду в кастрюльке на плиту. Пока вода закипала, он сел за барную стойку и написал своему другу по переписке.

Тот был в сети, но долго не отвечал и понятно почему: Итан опять жаловался на жизнь, он не просил советов, ему лишь в очередной раз хотелось излить душу и услышать слова утешения, но он этого не дождался. Единственный «друг» отвечал ему в последнее время с агрессией, ему уже надоело слушать нытье Итана, что у него все плохо. Всякий раз, когда Итану пытались помочь, он игнорировал эту помощь и делал по-своему. Из-за этого он терял даже друга по переписке, потому что никто не станет дружить с безвольным овощем, если только сам не является таковым.

Итан порой задумывался о том, чтобы что-то поменять в своей жизни, может быть стоило бы похудеть, но потом он думал о том, как это страшно и что он совсем не готов к таким переменам. Ведь это же надо принимать какие-то усилия и напрягаться, а разве Итан Райт был похож на человека, который готов напрягаться? Конечно же, нет. Это видно с первого взгляда: амебный, пассивный, ленивый, мерзкий и толстый. Настоящий мешок жира с костями, на который невозможно было смотреть без отвращения.


	4. Толстый. Снова блондинка.

**13 октября**

Спустя неделю. Новый день в школе. Второй урок. Итан Райт сидел на стуле за партой и смотрел в пыльное окно, внимательно наблюдая за улицей. Это было не менее любимым занятием, как и рисование. Только начинало светать, лучи, будто воины, захватывали постепенно крыши домов, помечая их солнечной краской. Вон там серый кот взобрался на ступеньки и словно растворился в них, а по дороге медленно шла укутанная в десять курток бабушка и несла тяжелые пакеты ароматных мандаринов, а вон там человек за стеной курил и, судя по его красному лицу, ругался по телефону. Сколько же всего разного могло происходить за одну секунду. И у каждого своя жизнь, что у того кота, что у той бабушки и что у того незнакомца. И все они не в курсе того, что за ними сейчас наблюдал Итан.

Сейчас должен был быть урок немецкого языка. Это был один из самых любимых предметов Итана и он его знал отточено. Ему нравилась звучность и твердость языка, создавалось впечатление, что ты ругался на кого-то матом, но на самом деле ты просто говорил. Райт это считал крутым.

Вдруг в класс пожаловал Рэй со своей белокурой подружкой Элис. Они оглядели помещение, Рэй что-то прошептал девушке на ушко, та кивнула. Рэй направился прямиком к Итану с лукавой улыбкой, Райт, услышав звук шагов, прервал наблюдения и немного заволновался, но не подал виду, Циммерман сел впереди него. Итан, завидев это, просто молил в душе всех богов, чтобы тот к нему не лез. Но, по канону, не тут-то было; Рэй нагло облокотился на парту Итана, Райт же, не желая этого терпеть, немного сдвинул локти Рэя, но тот возвратил их на место. Это повторилось еще раз и еще раз.

— Тебе че надо? — не выдержав, грубо спросил Райт.

— Мне? Мне-то уж точно от тебя ничего не надо, — хмыкнул.

— Раз не надо, то убери свои лопаты с моей парты, — фыркнул Итан, четко проговаривая каждое слово.

— Не могу, тебе надо — пересядь.

— Эм-м, — замямлил Итан. — Может мне тебя еще в задницу поцеловать?

— Я не из этих, — пустил смешок. — Ты с тоном-то поаккуратнее.

— М-м. Тебе бы шутить научиться. А то от твоих шуток не смеяться, а плакать хочется.

— Поплачь, могу помочь.

Итан замолк, его невыносимо раздражал этот парень с морковной головой, но что же сделать? А тот нагло улыбался и в открытую выражал свое «всё равно на тебя, делаю то, что хочу». Мысли вертятся табуном в голове, но ничего, абсолютно ничего путного, кроме как агрессивное: «Ублюдок». Итан и так, казалось, позволил себе слишком много. Резкость, огрызания — нетипичное поведение для него. Он привык просто сидеть и терпеть. Повлияли ли все-таки на него разговоры с другом по переписке? Да нет, вроде, обычно же не действовало. Тогда что это? Нервы сдавали? Итан еще больше злился от того, что не мог понять происходящего. Ему захотелось нарисовать свои ощущения, но задумку не дал осуществить школьный звонок.

В кабинет вошел молоденький учитель немецкого — Лиам Фелер. На первый взгляд этот человек казался уж слишком серьезным и суровым за счет хмурого выражения лица, густых бровей и светло-серых глаз. Но внешность его смотрелась противоречиво в сравнении с его одеждой, ибо она была яркой, но стильной, подчеркивая грациозность его стана. На нем был надет красный модный свитер и зауженные штаны, но больше всего привлекали внимание темно-изумрудные хипстерские очки. Никогда и не подумаешь, что этот человек мог бы учить детей, скорее это какая-нибудь выдающееся творческая личность. Кстати, учил Фелер довольно-таки неплохо. Поговаривали, что у него родственники в Германии, поэтому зачастую он туда катался и практика языка была постоянной.

За все эти качества Лиама Фелера Итан и любил немецкий. Адекватный учитель, который хорошо знал предмет, так еще и преподавал интересно, а его экстравагантные наряды поднимали настроение — что могло быть лучше?

Все встали, выражая свое приветствие, он кивнул головой и показал жестом, что можно садиться.

— Так-с, так-с, как я говорил уже, на этом уроке будет работа с текстом. Я даю текст, вы читаете и затем приступаете к самостоятельной.

— Ну-у-у, опять? — не восторженно прогоготал класс.

— Практика и только практика, дорогие, — подметил учитель.

— Твою мать, — тихо прошептал Рэй, когда преподаватель раздал текст. Для Циммермана это было что-то не сказать, что непонятное, что-то он, конечно, знал. Ну, например, нецензурную лексику, ведь это так интересно и легко училось в первую очередь. Но все же в немецком он был не силен, хотя бы потому, что в школе он преимущественно уделял внимание французскому. Рэй замялся, прикусил губу, глаза нервно забегали по углам, Рэй стал похож на испуганную мышку. Хотел списать, но Фелер пристально резал взглядом белых глаз и незамедлительно реагировал на каждый шорох.

— Можно выйти? — спросил Циммерман.

— Куда?

— Вам прямо сказать? — усмехнулся Рэй. — В туалет, куда же еще?

— Была целая перемена, сейчас только начался урок, так что извините, нет.

— Я очень хочу.

— Мой ответ Вам не ясен, молодой человек?

— Иначе я прямо сейчас sich in die hosen machen (иначе я прямо сейчас себе сделаю в штаны), — после этой фразы класс загоготал, а он нагло посмотрел на учителя.

— Что ж, Ваше право.

— Чертов придурок, — сказал про себя Циммерман. Рэй вздохнул, оглянулся по сторонам, одноклассники были по уши в работе, каждый склонился над листком и что-то писал. Он попытался шепотом позвать Элис или кого-то еще, но каждый лишь пожимал плечами. «Блять, блять, блять. Че же мне делать?» — думал Циммерман. Неудовлетворительную оценку совсем не хотелось получать. Он повернулся и увидел, что листок Итана почти весь исписан. Рэй оторвал кусочек от черновика и начеркал на нем «помоги», с особой аккуратностью он положил его на заднюю парту. Итан увидел послание и в душе рассмеялся: «Нет, он сейчас серьезно?». Пару минут назад Рэй дерзил Итану, а теперь просил помощи? Райт написал ответ и передал его Циммерману, на клочке было сказано: «Пошел на хер». Циммерман с усмешкой посмотрел на фразу, но при этом не на шутку взбесился. «Кусок дерьма», — подумал Рэй, сжимая клочок в кулаке. Рэй уже предвкушал, как преподаст Итану урок, что с ним так разговаривать не стоило.

Урок закончился. Рэй сдал полупустой листок в кучу, что-то он все-таки написать смог, прихватил рюкзак и направился к выходу, но тут же остановился. К нему на встречу шел Итан, Рэй схватил его за ворот рубашки и отряхнул, прошептав на ухо:

— Ты бы поосторожнее.

— Я не боюсь тебя, поэтому можешь отчаливать.

— Да что ты? Слишком самоуверенно, — усмехнулся Рэй и крепко сжал запястье Итана, что тот даже пискнул, затем он толкнул Райта и тот упал прямиком всем своим весом на шкаф, со звонким грохотом посыпались книги. — Урод, — небрежно бросил Рэй.

— Что там происходит? — взъерошился Фелер, отвлекшись от работ.

— Все хорошо, я просто споткнулся, — улыбнулся Итан, собирая упавшие с полки книги.

Итан страдал лишним весом. Причем серьезно. С детства все свои неудачи, стрессы он заедал. Это уже вошло не то что в привычку, а считалось образом жизни. Каждый раз, приходя домой после очередной издевки, он брал огромную тарелку, чтобы уместить на ней побольше своего своеобразного обезболивающего и ел, жадно ел, глотал большие куски картошки в масле, что текло по рту и пачкало белую рубашку — оставались желтые бесформенные пятна. Он разрывал мясо зубами, словно зверь, будто боясь, что у него кто-то отберет или ему не хватит. Ну и как же без майонезного соуса, без которого невозможно было обойтись? Итан обожал им обильно поливать еду сверху, ведь это так вкусно и жирно, так сытно. Он пихал в себя еду, не останавливаясь. В эти моменты он и вправду был похож на монстра. На одинокого монстра, ведь он плакал, плакал так сильно, навзрыд. Соленые слезы медленно бежали по пухлым щекам, скатываясь к подбородку, а после падали на его единственное утешение и решение всех проблем.

Со временем, разумеется, он перестал плакать, в нем появился иммунитет к этой грязи, что выливалась на него каждый день тоннами в школе. Но есть не перестал, без этого он не мог представить своего существования. Еда — его «друг». И он не видел в этом чего-то плохого, он не считал себя зависимым. За все время, что Итан жил, кухня повидала столько его горькой печали, сколько не видел никто, даже родные.

— Что случилось? — подскочила блондинка к Рэю.

— Наказание, — холодно ответил Циммерман ей.

— Объясни, я не понимаю. За что ты его так?

— За слишком распущенный язык.

— Что он сказал?

— Да неважно. Просто он охуел.

— Жестко, конечно. Но я думаю, что правильно. Что ты делаешь после уроков?

— Иду домой, — отрезал Рэй.

— Пойдем вместе?

Рэй подумал секундочку. Стоит ли? Затащить ее в постель хотелось, поэтому определенно стоило стать к Элис ближе. Ведь нельзя было упускать такой лакомый кусочек, который, кстати, сам же и тянулся к Рэю.

— Ну давай.

Когда учебный день подошел к концу, то они как и хотели — пошли домой вместе. Впереди шла Элис, в нос бил запах ее сладко-ванильных духов. Этот аромат ассоциировался у Рэя с маршмеллоу, с чем-то приторно розовым и исконно девчачьим. Ее белые длинные волосы развивались на ветру, а маленькие каблучки цокали по асфальту. Цок-цок, цок-цок. Она обернулась и взглянула своими большими глазами с объемными ресницами на Циммермана.

— Помнишь наш тот недельной давности разговор?

— Помню, и?

— Ты так и не ответил мне, какие девушки тебе нравятся? По внешности.

— Я не задумывался, нет определенного типажа.

— Но должно же быть что-то, что тебя притягивает!

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — улыбнулся Рэй. — Боишься, что мне не нравятся блондинки?

На ее лице появился румянец и девушка отвернулась, хмыкнув. Она активнее задвигала бедрами, Рэй знал, что она сейчас улыбалась.

— Совсем нет.

— Мне нравится стройная фигура, сексуальный голос, преимущественно, конечно, брюнетки. Но вообще если девушка красивая, то похуй на цвет волос.

— А глаза? Какие тебе нравятся глаза?

— Любые, кроме черных и карих.

— Почему же?

— Ну такое, просто так не нравятся. Это же возможно? — приподнял бровь.

— А вот невозможно. Странный ты парень, конечно, — задумчиво сказала девушка. — Так я все-таки подхожу под твой вкус?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Интересно как ты меня видишь со стороны.

— Ты симпатичная.

— Просто симпатичная? — сдвинула брови и улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, красивая, — усмехнулся.

— То есть ты бы обратил на меня внимание, если бы я шла по улице?

— Возможно.

— Вообще тебя не понимаю.

— И не надо.

— Будем предполагать, что обратил бы, — уголки ее губ приподнялись.

— Хорошо. А на меня бы ты обратила?

— Возможно, — осклабилась.

Подойдя к ее дому, молодые люди распрощались, она крепко обняла Рэя, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Да, грудь определенно, что надо. Ему бы так хотелось пощупать ее. Рэй представлял ее на ощупь пышной и мягкой, как булочка, Циммерман не хотел от нее отходить и почувствовал вновь шевеление в штанах. «Блять, надеюсь она не почувствует», — нервно сглотнул Рэй. После прощания каждый отправился заниматься своими делами. Наверное, Элис не стала бы так прижиматься к нему, если бы он ей не был симпатичен. Похоже, что очередная влюбленная девочка была на крючке у Циммермана.


	5. Смердящее место.

**25 октября**

Рэй сидел на уроке, скукота одолевала со всех сторон, его так клонило в сон, в глазах была будто пустыня — уж очень сухие и оттого красные, иногда он потирал их в надежде хотя бы чуток прогнать сонную пелену. За окнами серость, тусклый свет падал на парту. Рука подпирала голову. То, что сейчас объясняла учительница, казалось таким неважным и ненужным, что совсем не хотелось зацикливать на этом внимание, а ее нудное бубнение лишь еще больше усыпляло его. Периодически он отключался на одну-две секунды и тут же резко приходил в себя от ощущения, словно голова рухнула. Вильяма сегодня не было. Где же он? В виду последних событий парни очень хорошо сдружились и в школе постоянно были бок о бок.

Стук в дверь, тут просунулась русая голова, а вот и Вильям собственной персоной. Рэй приободрился.

— Здравствуйте, извините за опоздание, можно войти?

— Не извиню. Причина опоздания? — строгим голосом спросила учительница биологии, сверкая острыми очками.

Кажется она всегда такая с учениками, не дает им поблажек. Наверно, именно поэтому у нее и царила всегда такая тишина на уроках, а не подготовиться к ее предмету — самоубийство, ибо начиналась громкая тирада нравоучений, и ежесекундно ты окажешься самым бездарным и бесполезным человеком на всем белом свете. Еще и к директору отвести могла, просто дьявол во плоти.

— Ключи не мог найти, — виновато произнес парень.

— Ладно, входи, — сжалилась она.

Вильям сел рядом с Рэем, разложил канцелярию на парте. Он утомленно вздохнул и облокотился на руку.

— Курва, — тихо прошипел Вильям.

— Че опоздал-то? — шепотом спросил Циммерман.

— Да ночевал у своей девочки, — блаженно улыбнулся Кэмпбелл. — Выжала из меня все силы.

— Вон чего, а то я смотрю такой невыспавшийся, — хихикнул Рэй.

— Было что-нибудь интересное?

— Не-а.

— Молодые люди, — прервала беседу учительница. — Чего болтаем?

— О том, как интересно Вы рассказываете материал, миссис Кель! — оправдался Кэмпбелл.

— Вильям, на твоем бы месте я вообще молчала, в плохих оценках зарос.

— Как ужа-асно, — тихо протянул Вильям.

— Заебала.

— Слушай, Рэй, тут, вроде, сучки со школы собираются устраивать увлекательные посиделочки через недели две-три, пойдешь? — тихо говорил Вильям своему другу.

— Можно. Выпивка будет?

— А как же, — ухмыльнулся парень. — Говорят, еще траву подгонят.

— М-м, прекрасно. Там будет Элис?

— Разумеется, она одна из организаторов.

— Странно, почему она меня не позвала, — недоуменно произнес Рэй.

— Может забыла, кто ее знает.

— Так, это уже просто невыносимо! — вскрикнула женщина. — Выйдите, пожалуйста! Когда наговоритесь — можете вернуться.

— Ну чего вы злитесь? Все, мы успокоились, — спокойно ответил Циммерман.

— Я непонятно выразилась? Я не потерплю такого неуважения на своем уроке! — кричала биологичка, брызжа слюнями.

Парни вышли из кабинета и направились в туалет, зайдя в сортир в нос тут же ударили зловония. Их лица скривились в гримасе, но они быстро привыкли, хотя это довольно сложно. На стенах в туалете было множество надписей, по типу: «Мирта Эйлин из 10 класса конченная давалка» или «У Элеоноры Кей глубокая глотка». Однако, подобное реально порой любопытно читать. Это было, как школьная пресса, только в не совсем официальном формате. Вот и сейчас, разглядывая стены вместе с другом, Вильям спросил:

— Мож покурим? Есть сиги?

— Ты когда-нибудь свои уже купишь? Держи, — покопавшись в кармане, он просунул ему пачку, предварительно взяв оттуда самому.

— Когда-нибудь, — с улыбкой произнес Вильям.

— Ты достал меня разорять, Вил. Когда-нибудь — слишком растяжимое понятие.

— Ты мог бы мне не давать, а так ты помимо себя еще и меня убиваешь, наглец.

— Вот не надо, будто ты не хочешь, а я тебя заставляю, кто еще тут наглец, — усмехнулся Рэй, закатив глаза.

Они вставили в рот сигареты, зажгли их, затянулись, немного горький привкус, но такой родной. Рэй плавно выдыхал дым, который в воздухе был похож на растворяющийся узор. Со стороны они походили на гусеницу из Страны Чудес.

— Карен Браун — тупая сучка, — прочел Кэмбелл.

— Кто-то ее очень ненавидит, — Циммерман указал на еще одну надпись с ее именем.

— Иногда нравится здесь стоять, потому что столько всего интересно пишут.

— Ага. Ты когда-нибудь сам писал на стене?

— Не-а.

— А может напишем? — предложил Рэй.

— Ну давай. Секунду, сейчас кое-что достану, — начал копошиться в рюкзаке. — А про кого писать-то будем?

— А кого ты ненавидишь?

— Да как-то на всех похуй, все ублюдки.

— Хм-м, — озадачился Рэй.

— В принципе можно про жирного урода.

Рэй зло усмехнулся и положительно кивнул. Вильям достал из рюкзака маркер и передал другу, а тот в свою очередь добавил надпись на стену, которая гласила, что «Итан гребанный гомик, который долбится в очко». Примитивно, глупо, но тем не менее.

— А-ха-хах, — засмеялся Вил. — Теперь все будут в курсе кто такой Итан.

Но стоило парням только расслабиться, как неожиданно в туалет кто-то зашел, они бегом нырнули в кабинку, а Вильям от неожиданности аж сигарету уронил в унитаз.

— Сука, — тихо сказал Вильям, смотря на сигарету, что застыла на водяной поверхности.

— Да тише ты.

В соседнюю кабинку зашел человек. Они услышали, как брякнула пряжка ремня и расстегнулась ширинка. Рэй немного нагнулся в сторону и узнал обувь, это был всего-то Итан.

— Это жирный, — осведомил друга Циммерман.

— Бля, я ему щас по щам дам, моя сигарета упала из-за него.

— Да подожди ты, у меня есть идея получше, — шепотом произнес Рэй.

Рэй достал из кармана телефон, отдал сигарету Вильяму, легонько встал на грязно серый унитаз. Он увидел Итана с вываленным достоинством, который делал свои туалетные дела, по сортиру разнесся характерный звук. Желтая струя ручейком стекала вниз и раскрашивала прозрачную воду. Циммерман включил камеру, пару секунд и щелчок. Тут краем глаза Итан заметил, что его снимают и быстро зачехлился.

— Привет! Такой удачный кадр получился, — пролепетал Рэй.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Тебя снимаю.

— Совсем больной? Удали немедленно! — зло крикнул Итан, выбежав и ударив кулаком по двери кабинки.

— А то что? — надменно и с усмешкой произнес Циммерман, выходя из кабинки с другом.

Итан промолчал, на лице больше проявился испуг, когда он увидел позади еще одного одноклассника. Райт был похож на бедного испуганного ежика, который вот-вот свернется в клубочек, вот только иголки были плешивые.

— Ну че ты молчишь? — спросил Рэй.

Итан сглотнул, тело дрожало, он паниковал, хотя и пытался скрыть это. «А что если сейчас изобьют? Что делать?» — подумал Итан.

— Че ты мне сделать можешь? Ты лишь кусок жира, который ни на что не способен.

— Ты ничем от меня тогда не отличаешься, — фыркнул Итан, стараясь держаться смело. — Прежде чем что-то говорить мне, посмотрите на себя. Двое в кабинке, не странно ли?

— Че ты сказал? — встрял Вил. — Что-то ты много дерзишь, давно не получал? — обошел его Вильям.

— Давно, — вставил Рэй.

Итан тут же ринулся к выходу, но его остановила сильная рука Рэя, он прижал его моментально к стене, Итан стукнулся, но его объемы смягчили это, прям как подушка безопасности. Циммерман смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Райт просто таял от этого взгляда, постепенно сползая по стене вниз, но Циммерман уперся локтем в стену и поставил руку около шеи толстяка. Брови обидчика были немного нахмурены, а на лице красовалась усмешка. Итан еще больше задрожал и уже не мог контролировать это, его сердце бешено стучало от страха, а во рту вдруг пересохло. Зрелище напоминало льва и овечку.

— Вил, верни мне сигарету.

Вильям отдал сигарету своему приятелю, тот вновь затянулся и выдохнул дым прямо в физиономию Итана, тот закашлял. Циммерман вертел сигарету пальцами, попутно переводя взор то на нее, то на Райта.

— Может тебе меточку оставить?

— Прошу, не нужно, — жалобно попросил парень.

— Ох, как запел-то, где же твоя минутная мужественность и самоуважение? А? — хмыкнул Вильям.

— У него ее нет, — поспешно добавил Рэй. — Хочешь, вся школа увидит снимок твоего вялого Итана младшего?

— Не хочу.

— Не хочешь? А что ты можешь мне предложить? — хитро позарился на него Рэй.

— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, — молил Итан.

— Ну нет, так неинтересно, понимаешь, Итан? Вот ты не хочешь, чтобы все увидели как ты отливаешь, я мог бы исполнить твою просьбу и удалить фотку, но при одном условии, — вальяжно сказал Рэй.

— Ч-что мне сделать? — голос дрожал.

— Оближи стульчак унитаза, например, — улыбнулся Вильям.

— Отличная идея! — приободрился Циммерман

— Нет! НЕТ! — крикнул Итан.

— Заткни свою пасть, жирный, тебя никто не спрашивает!

Циммерман взял за волосы Райта и толкнул его к туалету, он упал на пол, упершись руками в унитаз. Рэй вновь взял черные волосы в руку и наклонил голову Итана к унитазу, почти вплотную, было всего пару сантиметров между ними. Итан видел перед собой этот грязный унитаз, который очень сильно вонял. На сливе были желтые разводы, а на самом стульчаке засохшие капли мочи. Итана начало подташнивать.

— Ну же, детка, лижи, — приговаривал Рэй.

— Я не буду! Нет!

— Тебе сказали лижи, сукин сын! — крикнул второй.

— Отъебитесь, я не буду этого делать, — он вырвался.

— Ах ты, сволочь, — Вильям пнул в живот Итану, тот согнулся и скривился от боли. — Не хочешь, кто тебя, блять, спрашивает вообще?

— Не хочешь делать это, предложи что-нибудь другое, — Рэй присел на корточки, внимательно смотря в лицо Итану.

— Я… Я не знаю, что я могу предложить.

— Подумай хорошенько. Ты бы мог вычистить мои кеды ртом, например.

— Почему ты такой жестокий, что я тебе сделал? — поднял голубые, чуть влажные, глаза Итан на своего притеснителя.

Рэй утомленно вздохнул, больше всего его раздражало, когда ему задавали такие глупые вопросы. Зачем такое спрашивать, неужели непонятно, что просто так, ради забавы? Как будто после этого щеньячего взгляда Рэй должен был отойти от него, извиниться и вообще раскаяться за содеянное.

— Потому что это забавно и смешно, — сказал Вильям, смотря на Итана, как на падаль.

— Короче ладно, хуй с ним, пошли, сейчас звонок будет на перемену, — проговорил Рэй и плюнул в сторону.

— В смысле? А обувь?

— Да пошел он, че время тратить на убогих, — Циммерман опустился к Райту и безжалостно потушил об него бычок.

— Ай, черт! — громко пискнул Итан.

Окурок прожог ему рубашку на плече, а на коже остался круглый ало-пепельный след. Это было ужасно больно, именно непросто неприятно, а чертовски больно. Он сжал зубы, а руки в кулаки, хотелось плакать, глаза намокли и капля упала на грязный пол сортира. Брюнет чувствовал себя униженным, еще более, чем прежде. Одно радовало, хотя бы он не поцеловал унитаз и грязную обувь. Но ничем не лучше было валяться тут на полу, но Итан просто не мог встать, не было сил, хотелось прямо тут умереть, в этом грязном вонючем толчке. Его взгляд пал на надпись на стене, его будто пробило током, губы задрожали, теперь он точно не мог сдержать слез и в волю взвыл. Такого не было очень давно, чтобы кто-то опять, как раньше в детские годы, вывел его на эмоции. Ну почему? Почему именно он…? Ведь Итан такой же, как все.

***

Рэй провожал домой Элис, сейчас они просто молча шли по дороге. Рэй пытался найти ответ на вопрос о том, что же ему такого Итан сделал и вообще все те, над кем он издевался. Но мысли уже все перемешались и ничего путного, весомого не выходило. Все тщетно. При этом он все еще не чувствовал за собой никакой вины, убеждая себя тем, что это все они слабаки, которые не могли за себя постоять, а не он один такой жестокий. Циммерману казалось уже все таким абсурдом, что он предпочел забить и не думать об этом, а отвлечься на свою подругу.

— Слушай, мне Вильям сегодня сказал, что там вечеринка на выходных намечается.

— Да, это правда.

— Почему ты меня не позвала?

— Я хотела тебя позвать, но забыла.

— Обидно, между прочим, — скорчил рожицу Циммерман.

— Эй, ну ты чего?! Я правда забыла! Без тебя вечеринка — не вечеринка.

— Да ладно, забей.

— Кстати, хотела спросить.

— Опять допрос?

— Почти, что вы сделали с Итаном? Он ушел с уроков таким опухшим и с рубашкой что-то не то.

— Всего навсего повеселились.

— Мне кажется, что вы перегнули палку, раньше никто в классе не занимался рукоприкладством.

— Это не было рукоприкладство, это были легкие касания. Никто никого до полусмерти не избил.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы у вас были проблемы с Вильямом. Ты ведь перешел из прошлой школы как раз из-за подобного?

— Из-за всего в совокупности.

— Ну вот.

— Не волнуйся, все будет нормально. Мы знакомы всего ничего, а ты уже так беспокоишься.

— Ты мне нравишься, с тобой интересно, — осклабилась она. — Надо как-нибудь нормально погулять.

— Ты зовешь меня на свидание?

— Просто погулять, — подмигнула она. — Мы же можем пройтись, как друзья?

— Может быть, — улыбнулся.

— А вот и мой дом, — грустно выдохнула девушка.

— Пока?

— Пока.

Они крепко обнялись, ее руки обвививали плющом его шею. «Такая маленькая, словно дюймовочка», — подумал про себя Рэй, взаимно обнимая ее. Им не хотелось отходить друг от друга, продолжая наслаждаться этим моментом.


	6. Временное обезболивающее.

**День N**

Он целовал ее сочные губы со вкусом вишневого леденца, его руки зарывались в волосы цвета пшена, сжимая их, дыхание обоих было томным и страстным. Он целовал ее, не чувствуя ничего, кроме животного желания, которое он хотел поскорее утолить. Парень был перевозбужден и ему хотелось уже начать эти непристойные игры.

Звуки сношения наполнили комнату. Она стонала, извивалась под ним, оставляя красные кровоточащие полосы на его спине своими острыми лезвиями. Рэй смотрел в ее глаза, что выдавали пустоту души и злился, злился сам на себя. Он продолжал делать механические движения бедрами, она двигалась ему на встречу. Тела легко скользили друг по другу, потому что они оба были вспотевшие. Девушка хотела показать всю себя, всё свое мастерство, хотела заставить чувствовать его то, что он ни с кем не чувствовал, а с ней обязательно ощутил бы. Но всё было напрасно, для него это очередной грязный акт совокупления, которым Рэй хотел заполнить в своем сердце недостаток внимания и любви, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ничего не выйдет, ведь секс без чувств — не любовь. Да и знал ли он, что такое любовь? Определенно нет.

Девушка лежала рядом с Циммерманом, приобнимая его, она смотрела на него восторженным взглядом и что-то тихонько говорила мягким голоском, рисуя ему на груди невидимый узор. Но он ее совсем не слышал, вернее не хотел слышать. Циммерман закурил сигарету, дым заполнил воздух вокруг одноразовой пары*. Девушка отвернулась, потому что не хотела дышать горьким запахом. Рэй погрузился в свои мысли. Всегда ли он был таким жестоким и безнравственным?

В детстве он был добрым мальчиком, казалось, что относился трепетно к самой микроскопической букашке на земле. У него была счастливая, образцовая семья, как с обложки какого-нибудь журнала или рекламы приправы в телевизоре. Рэй любил маму и папу всеми фибрами души. Много улыбался, жизнь казалось яркой, хотя может в детстве все кажется прекрасным, ведь люди порой часто идеализируют его. Но кое-что изменилось в одночасье.

«Я помню тот скандал», — пронеслось в голове у Циммермана.

_Мальчик стоял в проеме своей комнаты и наблюдал за всем со стороны, выглядывая из-за стены. Его всегда солнечная, любимая мать кричала на отца, срывая голос, ранее такого никогда не было. Казалось, что в этот момент она была похожа на раскалившийся метеорит, летящий прямо на какую-нибудь планету — моего отца, чтобы разбить ее на тысячи космических осколков. Папа тоже спокойно не стоял, он грубо отталкивал ее, но она не останавливалась и продолжала бить ему в грудь кулаками, дергать его рубашку, еще чуть-чуть и она бы порвала ее на клочки._

_— Я просто не понимаю этого! Для меня это за гранью! — активно жестикулировала._

_— Ты сама виновата во всем, что тут непонятного?_

_— Да? Правда что ли?_

_— Успокойся уже наконец, Дорис! Я не хочу с тобой сейчас ни о чем говорить._

_— Проще обвинить во всем меня, ну как всегда, — улыбнулась._

_— Я тебя обвиняю не просто так._

_— Просто объясни мне, вот конкретно, что тебе не хватало? — Дорис попыталась успокоиться, скрестив руки._

_— Да всего не хватало, — предъявляющим тоном сказал Джек._

_— Пф-ф, — повертела головой. — Готовка, уборка, постель, — загибала пальцы. — Все же было, признайся же._

_— Постель?! А-ха-ха, когда ты последний раз нор-маль-но, — подчеркнул Джек, — ложилась со мной в постель? Ты сама-то помнишь?_

_— В том-то и дело, что нормально я не помню, — задергалась Дорис, размахивая руками. — Потому что ты не хочешь!_

_— Я? Я всегда на взводе._

_— Слушай, мне-то уж врать не надо, в последний раз у нас ничего даже не вышло, потому что ты не хотел. А когда я пытаюсь все исправить, у тебя отговорки, что ты устал на работе, что ты хочешь посмотреть новости, что у тебя болит голова. Болит голова-а, это немыслимо!_

_— Да, блять, у меня болит голова, потому что я работаю по двадцать четыре часа в сутки, чтобы прокормить сына и тебя, — тыкнул в Дорис пальцем. — И все, что мне хочется сделать после работы — посмотреть новости и расслабиться._

_— А мои заслуги то есть уже не считаются?! Я работаю точно так же, как и ты. Я пахаю за копейки и успеваю еще делать все по дому, а ты постоянно ноешь! Хотя я вообще-то должна проводить время с сыном! Устройся, значит, туда, где твои навыки ценят!_

_— Слушай, лучше заткнись._

_— А то что? Я разве не права? Нахрена мне такой мужик, когда я делаю все сама?! А тем более мужик, у которого в вещах я нахожу блядские розовые стринги какой-то шалавы!_

_— Я тебя щас, блять, ударю, сука! — Джек замахнулся._

_— Мама! — крикнул Рэй._

_— Да пожалуйста, ударяй! Тебе же насрать, что это на глазах у ребенка. Ты всегда был ублюдком, — весело поморщилась. — Ты даже удовлетворить меня в состоянии._

_— Тебе в прошлый раз мало влетело?! — его взгляд стал стеклянным и он схватил ее шею, сжимая. — Ты себя-то в зеркало видела? На таких, как ты, не встает, — прошипел Джек ей в лицо._

_— Видела, просто у тебя хрен старый и вялый._

_Дорис ехидно осклабилась и плюнула ему в лицо. Он с неимоверной силой схватил ее волосы, шлепнул несколько раз по щекам, что ежесекундно они покраснели, а после отпустил и женщина упала на колени, задыхаясь и продолжая держаться за его рубашку. Мужчина отдернул хрупкие руки от себя, дыхание его стало, как у быка, он пнул ее от злости в живот. Рэй вздернулся и хотел подбежать, но внутри сработала будто автоматика. Глаза всегда солнечной женщины наполнились горькими слезами._

_— Проваливай, — тихо прошептала она дрожащим голосом. — Проваливай, сукин сын! — прикрикнула она, бросив в него статуэтку._

_Всегда горячо любимый отец осмотрел холодным взглядом ребенка и жену, молча развернулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью. В тот день он собрал чемоданы и покинул дом, больше Рэй никогда не видел папу. Дорис одиноко сидела около лестницы, опираясь спиной об балясину. Ее лицо было красное и опухшее от слез. Рэй подошел к маме, приобнял, попутно утирая рукой ее слезы, наполненные горечью. Ему и самому хотелось заплакать. Тогда где-то внутри забушевало чувство, которое очень жгло, сжигало все светлое внутри ребенка. Кажется, это называется ненавистью?_

_— Ты мое солнышко, я так тебя люблю, — обняла в ответ заплаканная женщина._

_— И я тебя люблю, мама, — ответил тоненьким голосом маленький Рэй._

_— Никто мне больше не нужен, кроме тебя, — Дорис усадила к себе на ноги сына и уткнулась в его волосы. — Ты, наверно, испугался?_

_— Очень, я боялся за тебя, мама._

_— Не обращай внимания, взрослые иногда ругаются. Прости, что напугали тебя._

_— Папа больше не вернется?_

_— Не знаю, милый._

_— Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался, он плохой._

_— Раз не хочешь, тогда он больше не вернется._

После того скандала Дорис решила взять себя в руки и устроилась на новую работу, где ей хорошо платили, по крайней мере достаточно для того, чтобы прокормить и одеть Рэя, дать ему все то, что было у других детей. Пусть ему и не хватало отцовской любви, как в других семьях, но Дорис из кожи вон лезла, чтобы обеспечить Рэю светлое детство. Она всеми силами старалась вырастить выдающуюся личность, человека с большой буквы, хотя по началу это получалось, но потом вдруг все усилия рухнули. Дорис никогда не говорила Рэю, что он плохой ребенок и портит ей и себе жизнь, даже сейчас она поддерживала его, она никогда не позволяла себе мысли, что где-то оступилась. Для нее Рэй был единственным сыном и она его сильно любила.

Быть может после скандала всё сознание перевернулось с ног на голову? А может Рэй такой же, как его отец? Беспорядочные половые связи и скверный характер. Вдруг дело совсем не в тогдашнем детском потрясении и уж точно не в воспитании Дорис? Но ведь ненависть захлестнула его сердце именно с того момента. Он стал чаще огрызаться со сверстниками, не доверять никому, кроме мамы. Он стал более осторожен по отношению к людям, Рэю начало казаться, что все вдруг окажутся как его отец. Предадут, уйдут и даже не вспомнят о нем. Рэю стали безразличны чувства окружающих. Ни в ком Циммерман не нуждался, ни на кого не надеялся и ни в кого не верил. Где-то глубоко он понимал, что поступает неправильно, не могут же быть все прогнившими пустышками, но пока Рэй взрослел люди доказывали ему обратное. Похоже и сам потихоньку стал сливаться в одну краску с обществом.

Тогда он стал жестоким, теперь никто не мог вызвать в нем жалости. Рэй начал делать то, что ему хотелось и стало плевать на слезы, мольбы, на всё. Он отражал в реальности то, что бушевало и не давало ему покоя внутри, как зеркало. В какие-то моменты Циммерман хотел настоящей любви, но образовалась будто дыра после того случая и он не верил в высокое чувство.

Его утешением были сигареты и много-много девушек, которые давали временно тепло своего тела. Обезболивающее временного назначения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одноразовая пара - то есть они были парой на один вечер.


	7. Любовь, алкоголь и хочу быть как он.

**28 октября**

Выходной. Рэй и Вильям шагали по улице, периодически наступая в лужи и оставляя за собой следы. Они направлялись в магазин за выпивкой. Вчера утром в школе их попросила об этом Элис. Необходимо было подготовиться к вечеринке заранее. Уличные фонари тускло освещали дорогу, а проезжающие машины издавали приятные звуки от соприкосновения шин с влажным асфальтом. Мороз обжигал руки: даже держа в карманах кисти, они все равно немели.

— Слушай, Вил, а как ты познакомился с Лолой? — вдруг спросил Рэй.

— Когда-то давно, — Вильям улыбнулся, было видно, что ему приятно рассказывать об этом, — она сидела на лавочке, взгляд у нее был очень грустный, уставший и видно, что она хочет заплакать. Я сначала прошел мимо, но потом, пройдя пару метров, я понял, что не могу просто так уйти. Знаешь, будто что-то внутри подталкивало и говорило обернуться. Я вернулся к ней и сел рядом, ничего не говоря, я подвинулся ближе, приобнял ее. Она даже не сопротивлялась, хотя я был совершенно посторонним человеком. Потом мы заговорили, она рассказала о проблемах в семье. Мы обменялись номерами, затем сутками переписывались и в один момент начали встречаться, вот и все.

— Не думал, что ты такой романтик.

— Да романтика тут не причем особо, я если честно сам от себя такого не ожидал. А чего ты так спросил-то?

— Да просто, интересно стало, все равно скучно, — вздохнул. — Я даже немного завидую вам с ней, но не по-черному.

— Аха, интересно. Черное отбелить нельзя, — усмехнулся Вильям.

— Как понять? — с улыбкой спросил Циммерман, толкнув в плечо друга.

— Зависть само по себе чувство черное, — философски выразился Кэмпбелл.

— На самом деле я бы очень хотел себе того, кто меня будет любить и кого буду любить я.

— Так найди, в чем проблема?

— Это не так просто. Мне кажется всё не тем. Я хочу полюбить кого-нибудь, но порой кажется, что я не могу любить и вообще не верю в это все.

— Присмотрись, может то, что ты ищешь совсем близко, но ты просто не замечаешь?

Попробуй как-то изменить свое поведение или взгляд на отношения. Прекрати намеренно выбирать девушек только для того, чтобы выебать их.

— Че у тебя за философские мысли, черт возьми? — хихикнул Рэй.

— Вообще-то я серьезно, так обычно и бывает.

— Так-то ты прав. Я думаю, может попробовать с Элис.

— Ты опять наступаешь на те же грабли, зачем ты делаешь какой-то выбор? Ты должен спонтанно влюбиться, а не обрекать себя на отношения без любви.

— Наверно, я дурак, — грустно посмотрел Рэй на друга.

— Согласен. У Элис, кстати, крутая задница, наверно, самая привлекательная часть ее тела.

— Это да-а-а, — блаженно ответил Циммерман. — А тебе не стыдно такое говорить? У тебя девушка, между прочим, — повел бровями.

— Я исключительно с мужской точки зрения, все в порядке. Так вот, по уму: ну ниче, покатит. Зачем тебе девушка умнее тебя?

— Я хочу такого человека, с которым мне будет комфортно, с которым я буду на одной волне. С которым я буду говорить о чем угодно и человек не будет на меня смотреть, как на сумасшедшего.

— О-ой началось, — вздохнул Вильям.

— Чтобы человек поддерживал и заботился обо мне. Говорить на любые темы и любить спонтанности, но еще больше любить себя, чтобы держать дистанцию со мной и не допускать того, чтобы я вел себя, как конченный недоумок.

— Почему каждый раз, когда мы говорим о любви, тебя начинает выносить, как девчонку?

— Я не знаю.

— Ты очень мечтательный. Чтобы тебе найти такого человека, тебе нужно измениться. А не так, что все на блюде, а кто-то сам дистанцию держит.

— Ну блять. Вобще-то я имел ввиду то, что я с появлением такого человека я буду меняться под его влиянием.

— Так и пробудешь один, — усмехнулся.

— Да ладно, хватит, если я изменюсь, мы больше никогда не будем общаться, — уверенно сказал Рэй.

— С чего бы?

— Ты знаешь меня такого. Не факт, что примешь другого.

— Это звучит довольно обидно. Но ведь сейчас наша дружба есть — это главное.

— И вправду.

Парни зашли в магазин и прошли в алкогольный отдел. Они с интересом и задумчивостью разглядывали полки. Перед ними предстало куча алкоголя, некоторые бутылки имели невообразимые формы и интересные яркие этикетки, а содержимое бутылки иногда было неестественных цветов.

— Может абсент? Вот этот. По моему мощная штука.

— Ага, на ценник посмотри, — указал Рэй.

— Ну и че? Один раз можно.

— Смысла нет покупать, все выпьют за раз. Надо что-то брать подешевле, такое же крепкое и много.

— А если этот?

— Давай просто чистой водки?

— Так неинтересно.

— Мы смешаем с соками и энергетиками, пошли.

— А-ах, ну ладно, — согласился Вильям.

Они направились к стеллажу с водкой, ее было так много, что глаза просто разбегались. Одним словом — рай (конечно же, все субъективно). Юноши вертели бутылки и так, и сяк. Даже немного спорили друг с другом. Вот уж действительно проблема двадцать первого века — выбрать подросткам алкоголь.

Неожиданно Рэй заметил знакомый силуэт в хлебобулочном отделе. Он смотрел на него пристально, тщательно высматривая, как элемент картины с мелкими деталями. Он узнал его.

Тем временем Итан стоял у стеллажа и выбирал между куриной булочкой и шоколадным пончиком. Он надул свои пухленькие щечки, выпячил губы, а руку подставил к подбородку, поджимая под него второй. Как это всегда бывает сложно выбрать что-то одно. Но… Он вдруг определился с выбором, он возьмет свой любимый пирожок с нежными кусочками курочки, ведь для него взять что-то другое, это изменить своим вкусам. Если честно, Итан был совсем капельку консерватор. Вообще можно подумать, почему же он не взял сразу и пончик, и булочку, но у него попросту не хватало денег, именно поэтому так. Родители давали ему всего-ничего на личные расходы, чтобы якобы не «баловать». Ведь зачем, поесть он итак дома сможет, а какие могут развлечения быть? Уроки делай! Учись! Нечего по улице шастать непонятно с кем. Хотя иногда бывали поблажки — большая редкость. Все таки родители тоже играли немаловажную роль в том, что у Итана не было друзей. Они его пытались уберечь, вырасти отличного ребенка — гордость семьи, но по-моему выходило довольно провально. Хотя Итан и не был маменькиным сынком, наоборот, он самостоятелен, просто ему не хватало заботы и ласки, он чувствовал себя одиноким. Родители, конечно, любили его, но не хотели замечать его проблем, у них и своих навалом. Он привык уже к этому. Привык, что его переживания никому не нужны, даже самым близким и родным.

Ему всегда хотелось иметь большой круг общения, но со временем он понял, что это не нужно. Люди все очень разные, они интересные, но можно попросту затеряться, потерять себя, не успеть уделить время каждому, а значит не узнать должно. Да и в очень большом кругу можно так и не найти того, кто тебе нужен, так и оставшись одиноким. Он бы предпочел иметь одного верного приятеля, а за остальными быть наблюдателем. Но даже и один верный приятель по переписке находился слишком далеко, а так бы хотелось того, кто был с тобой рядом, с кем ты мог бы ходить в кино, а когда ну совсем нет денег, покупать дешевую еду в супермаркетах и есть ее вдвоем на скамейках в парке или у кого-то во дворе. Смеяться вместе со странных общих шуток, смотреть фильмы, жуя чипсы, перемешанные с попкорном в чашке, а иногда ночевать друг у друга, разговаривая на самые разные темы, порой и очень абсурдные. Наблюдать вместе за созвездиями вдали от городской суеты, валяясь на уютном осеннем ковре, похожим на оттенки аммолита, на неизвестном никому месте. Идти и молчать, но только топот ботинок в присутствии такого друга не был бы дискомфортным. Грустно, с таких мыслей всегда было очень грустно.

— Куда ты смотришь? — спросил Вильям, пытаясь уловить взгляд Рэя.

— Нет, никуда, просто показалось.

— С тобой все в порядке? — приподнял бровь Кэмпбелл.

— Да нормально всё, давай дальше смотреть.

Как ни странно, но Рэю не очень-то и хотелось сейчас что-нибудь вытворить. Во-первых, он был в магазине. Во-вторых, не хотел показаться совсем отбитым дебилом. «Опять жрет», — пронеслась единственная мысль в голове у Рэя, которая почему-то его насмешила.

— Ты че ржешь? — спросил Вильям.

— Да забей, анекдот вспомнил.

— Ну ладно, — Кэмпбелл подозрительно покосился на друга.

Рэй решил сфотографировать брюнета, пока Вильям тщательно смотрел на ценники и алкоголь, анализируя. Щелчок.

— Ты вообще помогаешь мне, нет? Рэй?

— А?

— Че ты делаешь?

— Ниче я не делаю.

— Рэй, черт конопатый!

Итан услышал позади себя знакомые голоса, обернулся и увидел этих двоих. «Еще этого не хватало», — подумал парень и бегом, взяв булочку, скрылся. Он оплатил свой пирожок на кассе и мирно направился домой, бодро шагая и вдыхая холодный воздух. Хотя бы в магазине не заметили и на этом хорошо.

Тем временем, когда словесная перепалка молодых людей закончилась, Рэй вновь окинул взглядом хлебобулочный отдел и Райта уже как ветром сдуло.

— А знаешь, может стащим тот абсент, что ты хотел? — предложил Циммерман.

— Ты че? Совсем? А если поймают? Это же уголовное.

— Да тихо ты. Я понимаю. Но мы не живем, если не рискуем! — подмигнул.

— Ты дура-а-а-ак, я не буду!

— Да давай, ты же так его хотел. — улыбнулся Рэй.

— Ну ты, сукин сын, бери! — выругался Вильям.

Рэй аккуратно расстегнул сбоку рюкзак своего друга, взял с соседнего стеллажа напиток, движением руки подозвал к себе, они медленно шли, вот она, почти слепая зона. Циммерман встал так, чтобы не видно было движение его рук. Он быстро закинул бутылку абсента в рюкзак и та мягко упала на дно. Сбоку неожиданно появился работник магазина с тележкой товаров. Взгляд Кэмпбелла пугливо метнулся на консультанта.

— У тебя портфель расстегнут, Вил. Иди сюда, застегну, — будничным тоном сказал Рэй.

Рэй застегнул портфель и они направились с остальным алкоголем в корзине на кассу.

— Документы.

— Вот, — Циммерман показал фотку в телефоне.

Вильям немного волновался, у него вспотели ладони, но виду старался не подавать. Ранее он никогда не промышлял таким, в голове Кэмпбелл считал секунды. Кассир пробивал товары, так томительно, так долго. Наконец, последняя бутылка и все. Он говорит сумму, парни расплачиваются и покидают магазин.

— Ты просто конченный, Рэй! Твою мать! — судорожно проговаривал Вильям.

— А чего ты улыбаешься тогда? Адреналинчик-то в крови заиграл, да? — лукаво смотрел Циммерман на друга.

— Да! ДА! — вскрикнул Кэмпбелл. — И часто ты промышляешь таким?

— Не-а, просто сейчас очень захотелось именно этот абсент. Давай сюда, кстати.

— А ты поделишься? — хитро взглянул.

— Ну-у-у-у, хорошо.

— Держи, — достал Вильям из рюкзака. — Ты меня просто убиваешь, как ты делаешь такие опрометчивые поступки?

— Ну вот так, очень просто. Тебе еще учиться и учиться у меня.

— Ага, с такими темпами ты меня на дно утянешь.

И внезапно к Рэю в голову пришла еще одна не менее едкая мысль, тут же он решил ее озвучить:

— Слушай, Вил, у меня есть очень интересное предложение, — заманчиво произнес Рэй.

— Надеюсь что-то более адекватное?

— А что, если нам на вечеринку позвать жирного?

— Че? Зачем? — недоуменно и немного боязливо взглянул друг.

— Напоим, разденем, пофоткаем. Глядишь, паренек девственности лишится. Да тупо поугарать, нет?

— Ну в принципе-е-е, — протянул Вильям, — можно. Только он никому не всрался. Ты думаешь девочки захотят этого?

— Мы им просто не скажем, думаю, они и сами не прочь посмеяться будут. Он же скромный, буянить не будет. Мы покажем ему, что такое подростковая жизнь.

— Тогда я за. Парням сказать?

— Пока не надо, потом.

— Я сейчас куплю себе кое-что в киоске, подождешь?

— Ага.

Рэй сел на скамейку, он не мог налюбоваться абсентом в ожидании друга: аккуратная этикетка, изящные линии бутылки не отпускали взгляд, маня к себе, словно запретный плод. Прекрасно так, что душа нарадоваться не может. А содержимое, которое было внутри, вызывало восторг еще больше. Рэй был в очень приподнятом настроении.

Вильям слишком задерживался, поэтому Циммерман решил пока оповестить Итана о приглашении на вечеринку. Рэй зашел на фейсбук, нашел страницу Итана и начал набирать первое сообщение, особо не задумываясь.

— Эй, жиробас, — отправил сообщение Рэй и прикрепил сегодняшнее фото с магазина.

Только Рэй отвлекся на идущего к нему друга, как ему ежесекундно последовал ответ.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?..

— В воскресенье будет очень крутая посиделочка. Во дворе у Элис. Ты придешь и меня не волнует есть у тебя дела или нет, это не обсуждается. Не придешь — будет хуже, уж поверь мне.

— А ты ли там не оборзел?

— Я непонятно выразился?

— Непонятно.

— А так понятно? — Рэй отправил еще одну фотографию с участием Итана, только уже сделанную в сортире школы. — Ты наверняка не хочешь, чтобы все увидели это чудесное фото?

— Да, понятно.

— Отлично.

— Вот только проблема, я даже не знаю, где находится ее дом.

— Уинтер-Линден, дом 14. Полагаю вопросов и возражений больше нет.

Сидя по ту сторону экрана, Итан думал: «Да что этот тип позволяет себе?». Какой-то ублюдок просто шантажировал его. Райт искренне приходил в недоумение от того, что же хотел от него этот наглый идиот. Брюнет разозлился и ударил кулаком по кровати, мягкий стук, парень чуть зарычал. Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука, затем спустя пару секунд вновь открыл компьютер, взгляд снова упал на фотографии из магазина и туалета. Прикусив губу, зашел в плейлист и включил тихую грустную музыку без слов. Встав с кровати, он подошел к своему большому зеркалу, поднял желтую футболку и оттуда вывалился живот. «По моему он стал больше? Или нет?» — спрашивал у себя Итан. Райт повертелся вокруг зеркала, тщательно рассматривая себя. Толстые ноги из-за которых ступни выглядят очень маленькими, это жуткое брюхо, на которое смотря сверху, не видно тех самых ног, руки — сплошное трясущаяся сало, второй подбородок, пухлые щеки (хлеще, чем у хомяка), а пальцы, пальцы словно самые жирные сардельки. Сейчас, разглядывая все это, оценивая трезвым взглядом, он пришел в шок с того, как это мерзко выглядело. Странно, что ранее, он никогда не замечал этого так, как сейчас, ему казалось все более менее в порядке. Но после фотографии в магазине, что скинул ему Рэй, в нем будто что-то перемкнуло. «Неужели все настолько плохо?» — задавался вопросом Итан.

Ему стало в момент настолько горько, как же, как же это все убрать? Он сжал руки в кулаки и начал колотить по животу, по нему проходила вибрационная волна от ударов. Ногти так сильно впились в кожу, ощущение, что сейчас вот-вот она начнет кровоточить. Захотелось отрезать кусочки от своего тела. Слезы снова выступили, зубы крепко стиснулись, Итан издал истеричный вскрик. Его тушка упала на пол, юноша облокотился руками об него, маленькие мокрые точки покрыли паркет.

Итан глубоко вздохнул, и тут в нем проснулась самая настоящая решительность к действиям. Так оставить нельзя, нужно измениться, начать прямо сейчас или он навсегда останется таким, в этом отвратительном теле толстяка. «Я хочу нормальной жизни! Я хочу быть красивым, хочу нравиться людям. Я хочу. Хочу быть как он… Я хочу быть лучше его!» — прокричал дрожащим голосом брюнет. Хватит постоянно плакать. Итан утер свои слезы яркой футболкой, шмыгнул носом и встал с трудом на ноги. Сев за ноутбук, он начал искать различные диеты. Но диеты мало, если он хочет красивое тело, нужны физические нагрузки. Да, именно так. «А что если… Что если вообще ничего не есть, только пить и заниматься?» — промелькнула мысль у него в голове.

Такая идея пришлась по вкусу Итану. Хотя совсем неверно, но он уже твердо решил, что будет делать именно так. Райт докажет всем, что он может, и вскоре они увидят совсем другого Итана. Не того простого толстяка над которым все хохотали и осуждали, издевались.


	8. Сны и социальные сети.

**30 октября**

Раннее утро, до школы еще час. Итан уже проснулся, умылся, почистил зубы — в общем сделал обычные повседневные дела, как и все люди. Но было одно, но — он оделся в спортивную форму, если можно так сказать, а на деле — полудырявая футболка и мутного цвета дедушкины треники с растянутыми коленями. Он старался спускаться по лестнице тихо, чтобы не разбудить родителей и, как по предательскому закону жанра, скрипнула ступенька. Итан прикусил губу и замер, словно статуя, а после с еще большей осторожностью попытался тихо спуститься.

Выйдя на улицу, он вдохнул в легкие холодный воздух, обжигающий рот и горло, чувствовалась такая свежесть. Было холодно, прошлись мурашки по коже, как будто много-много детских замерзших пальчиков ежесекундно потыкали в каждый закромок тела. Вокруг совершенно пусто, все еще дремлят, даже природа не проснулась. Туман заполонил улицы. Солнце только начинало вставать, еще чуть-чуть и вот-вот ослепит ярчайшими лучами. Итан улыбнулся, такая легкость в теле, ощущение невесомости, будто он остался один в мире. Райт потянулся, разминаясь, и начал бег. Он бежал медленно, выдыхая на левой ноге, чтобы не заболело в боку (по крайней мере так писали в научных статьях в интернете). Постепенно он ускорялся, сердце начало дико стучать, а еще через пару минут ему стало тепло, а еще через пару — жарко. Позади оставались разноцветные дома, чужие почтовые ящики и проблемы. Итан бежал к чему-то новому, к новому себе, к своей главной цели.

Вот он уже бегает полчаса. Чувствовалось, как сердце бешено стучало, словно сейчас вырвется из груди. Воздуха не хватало, в горле заболело, в боку, кстати, тоже, хотя старался дышать правильно. Подмышки стали мокрые, в дополнение к этому исходил неприятный аромат, пот стекал по лбу, шее, большое влажное пятно на спине — как клеймо толстого человека. Ощущения не из приятных, но осталось совсем немного, Итан почти сделал большой круг вокруг соседних домов и возвращался уже к своему жилищу. Предвкушение от того, что он сейчас закончит, заставляло бежать его быстрее. Наконец-то добежав, он пересек невидимую финишную черту, что нарисовал у себя в голове, такое блаженное чувство, Итан нагнулся, часто вдыхая и выдыхая. Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, приходя в себя и, словно восхищенно с трепетом, говоря: «Черт, чувак, да ты безбашенный, это что-то новое!».

Райт стряхнул пот и зашел в дом. Его взгляд упал на часы, кажется, он немного напутал, и если сейчас он не направится в школу, то непременно опоздает. «Твою мать, как так!» — выругался в мыслях Итан. Пройдя мимо кухни, краем глаза он заметил маму, которая жарила что-то, от чего, между прочим, исходил манящий пикантный аромат, на сковороде.

— Доброе утро, сынок! — поприветствовала женщина.

— Доброе, мам.

— А ты где был?

— Да так, побегать решил. Утренняя зарядка, так сказать! — улыбнулся.

— Вот как, на тебя не похоже, — осклабилась. — Я оладьи с соусом готовлю, сейчас накладу тебе в тарелку, попробуешь мои кулинарные шедевры, объедение просто! Ты такого еще не ел!

— Спасибо, конечно… Но я не буду, мам, — тихо проговорил парень, морщась от неудобства.

— В смысле? — такой ответ она совсем не ожидала, ее это поставило в тупик.

— Я не хочу, серьезно. Я уже перекусил. И… И вообще мне надо собираться в школу, я опаздываю, потом поем еще там, — хмуро произнес Итан.

— Не ври, в холодильнике ничего не тронуто. Как это не хочу? Утренний завтрак — залог нашего успешного дня. Не уж то в школьной столовой готовят лучше?

— Да нет же! Успокойся. Вашего, но не моего. Я четко дал понять, что не буду. К тому же, еще раз повторюсь, сейчас в школу опоздаю.

— Странный ты какой-то… Может с собой завернуть?

— Мам, нет! Нет! Понятно? — прибавил тон Итан, попутно жестикулируя.

Итан закатил глаза, вновь окинул взором часы, времени оставалось совсем мало, он поспешил к себе в комнату, поднимаясь по лесенкам с грохотом. «Даже помыться не успел», — огорчился юноша. Забегая к себе в комнату, он торопливо снимал одежду с потного тела, надевая чистую рубашку и штаны, еще пахнущие порошком с сиренью. Все, теперь точно нужно бежать.

Спустился в гараж и взял своего железного коня, велосипед Итан очень любил, хоть тот вот-вот уже будто развалится на части. Выехав на улицу, внезапно ветер мощно ударил в лицо. Как же быстро меняется погода, теперь было не просто холодно, а очень холодно, безумно холодно, чертов-в-вски! Прямо сейчас он превратится в ледышку, Райт был все еще весь мокрый. Пока Итан ехал, он еще больше вспотел, отчасти в этом была виновата его куртка, на его рубашке, под подмышками образовались мокрые уродливые пятна.

Подъехав к школе, он быстренько поставил свое средство передвижения на специализированную парковку. Торопливо передвигая ножками, направился в недры здания, у него появилась отдышка, он впопыхах снял верхнюю одежду и пошел в класс, оставались считанные секунды до звонка. Вот Итан забежал в класс, к счастью, учительницы еще не было. Сев за парту, начал раскладывать канцелярию. Пятна на рубашке увеличились в размерах и стали похожими на планеты, теперь даже если он старался прикрывать это дело, то это не удавалось. В добавок Итан еще и чуть покрасневший был, может даже от стыда за самого себя. Девушки презрительно смотрели на него, в их глазах читалось отчетливое отвращение, его парту старались обходить, как будто это опасный объект. Показательно некоторые подростки шушукались прямо перед носом у Итана.

— У-у-у, — обернулся Михаэль, — ты душем вообще пользуешься? Одежду меняешь?

— Аха-ха-ха, — разнесся со всех сторон звонкий смех.

О, кстати, Михаэль. С виду мальчик херувим, но внутри настоящий падший. Ангельские глаза, белые волосы, словно покрытые шелковым золотым напылением. Белоснежные, как снежинки, ресницы. Милейшие черты лица: улыбка от которой просто глаз не оторвать, розовые щеки от поцелуев ангелов, выразительные губы с острой дугой, аккуратный носик. Но все это великолепие меркло на фоне отвратительных манер и поведения.

— Блять, чел, реально, ты когда зашел, мне аж в нос сразу ударил этот мерзкий запах, дурно стало, тебе вообще известно что-то о гигиене, о дезодорантах там? Не? — встрял Вильям.

— Слушай, дорогой! Ты если о себе не заботишься, позаботился хотя бы о других, почему мы должны это терпеть? — задал вопрос Михаэль.

Итан лишь молча тупил, ему стало еще более стыдно, капельки пота выступили на лбу, он стряхнул их рукавом рубашки, ибо ничего под рукой другого не было. И как же зря.

— Какая же ты свинья, пиздец. Я даже не удивлен этому, — сказал Вильям.

Итан вновь ничего не ответил. Сейчас к нему снизошло осознание, что вот этого делать не нужно было. Лучше бы он действительно опоздал на урок и сходил в душ, как бы это абсурдно не звучало, нежели сейчас сидел тут и терпел эти унизительные насмешки. Конечно аромат от него и вправду не самый приятный, Итан сам ощущал этот запах. На момент он подумал, что лучше бы он не делал эту пробежку, но тут же отсеял эти мысли. Это сейчас необходимо. Ведь он уже собрался измениться, это первый шаг на пути к чему-то большему, первый блин комом, но ничего. Больше таких ошибок не будет. Даже если сейчас над ним смеются, то после Итан не позволит смеяться над собой. Честно говоря, отчасти Райт понимает, что решил заняться собой потому, что хочет всем доказать, что он тоже может быть красивым, подходя по всем параметрам стандарта какого-нибудь секс-символа (эх, мечты!). Но все-таки в первую очередь для себя, его подыгрывал интерес каким он может быть. Люди почти всё делают в первую очередь для себя, а ситуация или общество бывает этому мотивацией, толчком.

— Э, не игнорь, мой сальный котик, — вновь вставил свои пять копеек Михаэль, сверкая зубами, как чеширский кот.

Ответа от Итана, опять же, не последовало. У Райта было ощущение что чего-то не хватает. Но чего же? Или, вернее, кого-то? Он оглянул класс, каждую парту и до него дошло. Кажется сегодня нет самого главного глумителя — Рэя. В голове посыпалось море вопросов. «Интересно, что же с ним такое? Прогуливает, наверно, поди. В таком случае его родителям позвонит учительница. Может заболел? Хотя стоп, такому человеку все равно на звонки», — построил цепочку Итан. Он испытал какое-то душевное удовольствие, ведь это значит, что хотя бы день, а может и пару дней издевки будут не такими сильными, ибо эти шестерки, которые окружают Циммермана, ничего без него не могут. Рэй — самый главный генератор идей.

В класс вошла учительница биологии, все встали у своих парт. Сегодня она выглядела крайне эффектно: ее изумрудный твидовый пиджак в стиле Шанель и такая же юбка, волосы заплетены в аккуратную лаконичную прическу, губы украшает помада бесподобного кирпичного цвета, но не слишком вычурно, все элегантно. Кажется, сегодня она очень счастлива, даже несмотря на то, что она зашла без улыбки, ее лицо светилось изнутри. Миссис Кель подошла к доске, все затихли, кивком она показала, что дети могут присесть. Оглядев учащихся, она задала вопрос:

— Сегодня все на месте?

— Да, кроме Рэя, — пояснила девушка по имени Хилари.

— Так, отлично. Про Рэя я в курсе, спасибо, можете садиться.

— Хм-м, а что с ним? — думал Итан, присев на скрипящий стул. Он стучал подушечками пальцев по парте, издавая еле слышный звук, это было как своеобразное успокоительное для него. Итан прилег на парту, продолжая настукивать, одна рука была под головой, он уставился в окно. Несмотря на то, что была осень, небо было таким голубым. Обычно такое несвойственно для этого времени, косяк птиц на пару секунд украсил голубое полотно. Прямо сейчас ему так не хотелось слушать щебетание учительницы, что он с удовольствием бы стал одной такой птичкой. Это, наверно, очень круто быть крылатым, можешь полететь туда, куда хочешь и никто тебя не остановит. В голове у него наигрывала песня, на самом деле очень мучительно, когда какая-то музыка заедает и никак ее не можешь выкинуть из мыслей, но хотя бы это временно, невольно обычные постукивания переросли в проигрыш. Если честно, что-то было в этой песне такое, что ассоциировалось у него с Рэем и… Собой? Это уже какой-то мазохизм, черт. Почему его вообще посещают мысли об этом подонке? Брюнет прикрыл глаза, очень сильно клонило в сон от монотонности, все будто поплыло, и вот он уже отключился.

Итан шел по дороге, холодно, перевел взгляд на свои пальцы, такие длинные, тонкие и изящные, как у пианиста, совсем не те толстые сардельки. Вокруг все туманно и расплывчато. Туман съедает, что становится тоскливо и грустно. Впереди стояла какая-то темная фигура, Итан шел все ближе и ближе, а эта черная тень приобретала все более четкие очертания. Огненная голова повернулась, но лица не видать, на миг брюнет резко остановился и с недоверием посмотрел на фигуру, показалась улыбка, сделанная будто из дымки, но блещущая искренностью, Итану протянули руку. Райт вложил свою дрожащую ладонь в ладонь тени, их пальцы крепко сплелись. Он почувствовал такое тепло от, казалось бы, своего врага? Почему врага? Это же неизвестный кто-то. Юношу притянули к себе, крепко обняв. Райт совсем не ожидал такого, но в ответ легко положил ладони на спину тени. Итан будто бы растворился в этих объятиях, он ощущал нечто странное, окруженный теплотой, будто бы проваливался во что-то мягкое, ощущение даже некого порхания, ноги стали ватными и удержаться на них было уже невозможно, теперь он буквально висел на фигуре, а та крепко-крепко держала и не отпускала его. В животе загорелось солнышко. Итан испытал еле уловимое чувство счастья. И место это приобрело какие-то краски. К ушку Райта наклонились и так сладко, хриплым голосом прошептали: «Вставай, жирный урод».

— Че? — сонливо спросил Итан.

— Через плечо, урок закончился, не задерживай, урод, — с отвращением проговорил Вильям.

— Иди к черту, — прошипел Итан.

— Щас ты пойдешь, блять, — чуть ли не выплюнул в лицо Кэмпбелл юноша.

— Тц…

Райт начал собирать свои школьные принадлежности. Сейчас в голове металось куча мыслей. Во-первых, это что еще за полуэротические сны, черт возьми? Во-вторых, почему голос Вильяма показался ему похожим, похожим на кого…? Непонятно. И, наконец, в-третьих, что за странное чувство того, что Итану очень даже понравилось сновидение? «Боже, минутное помутнение. Но все казалось таким реальным», — размышлял он.

Мимо него прошагала, издавая приятный звук от каблуков, миссис Анна. Странно, что она не разбудила на уроке, видимо у нее сегодня слишком хорошее настроение, ибо обычно она к таким ситуациям относится крайне негативно.

— Миссис Анна, — окрикнул Итан, сам того не ожидая.

— Что такое? — словно промурлыкала женщина.

— А… Эм… А что с Рэем? — тихонько задал вопрос.

— Заболел, температура, все дела.

— Понятно, — кивнул он.

— А вы разве дружите? Что-то я не замечала, я наоборот думала вы не ладите.

— Да что Вы, все отлично, — во все тридцать два улыбнулся Итан.

— Ну ясно, — в ответ одарила его взаимной улыбкой миссис Анна. — Давай, выходи, мне кабинет закрыть нужно.

— Хорошо… — задумчиво произнес Итан, провожая взглядом учительницу. Сегодня определенно странный день.

Выйдя из класса, Райт облегченно вздохнул и расслабился. «Ну хотя бы пару дней не будет меня никто доставать, принуждать к чему-то и оскорблять, о да!» — радовался в душе он.

***

Итан бродил по просторам социальной сети. Его взгляд упал на иконку диалога с Рэем, тот был в онлайне. Он зашел на страницу к Циммерману. Беглым взглядом он изучил ее. «Хм, ни одной записи даже нет, да и друзей особо тоже», — заметил Итан. Хотя это было оправдано, ведь современная молодежь проводила мало времени в фейсбуке, это считалось чем-то устаревшим, в основном все подростки сидели в инстаграме и переписывались в директе, один Итан был консерватором. У Рэя было лишь несколько фотографий. На одной, к примеру, он стоял с бумажным стаканчиком из какого-то кафе, обхватывая его руками, словно грея их, на нем был намотан шарф, а лицо выражало счастье. На другой он стоял на фоне леса, одетый в толстовку под цвет хвои. «Ого! Не черный цвет!» — удивился Итан. Руки находились в карманах, а голова была повернута в бок, показывая все изящество его профиля, эмоция на лице серьезная, даже умная. На третьей фотографии был одет в черную футболку с сатанинской символикой, весь в синяках и ссадинах, одной рукой показывал жест «коза», а в другой сигарета, высунул язык и прикрыл глаза, на носу налеплен пластырь, а позади изрисованный гараж, около которого валяются разбитые бутылки и сидят какие-то мутные типы. «Неужели! Хоть что-то похожее на правду! Но если так посмотреть, то он такой разный, с роду не подумаешь, что мудак в жизни. Интересно, кто же ты? Какой ты на самом деле, вдруг ты и вправду не такой, как в школе?», — продолжил мысль Итан.

Если по странице Рэя Циммермана можно было сделать малейшие, но хоть какие-то выводы, то по странице Итана Райта — ничего. Она абсолютно пуста. Все было либо скрыто, либо не заполнено. Даже в интернете проявлялась стеснительность и замкнутость брюнета. Он слишком боялся, что его раскритикуют и неважно за что, главное сам факт. Он даже профиля в инстаграме не имел, что уж тут говорить. Итан и так уже натерпелся. Социальная сеть являлась единственным местом, где он мог быть героем, правда интернет-героем. Итан мог представить из себя все что угодно, это было очень просто, ведь на страничке никакой информации не было вовсе. Никто ему не сказал бы, что он жирный урод или что он педик, что вообще не являлось истиной.

Все, кого он ненавидел, были в черном списке, вот только Рэя он не успел закинуть туда, совсем забыл. Надо бы сделать, но Итан подумал, что лучше попозже. Если все остальные для Райта были как открытая книга, то про своего обидчика он сказать такого не мог. Вдруг он поместил бы его в личную мусорку социальной сети, а тот ему что-нибудь сделал бы за это? «Глупости какие. Я слишком высокого о себе мнения», — отряхнул себя Райт от самонадеянных дум.

Хотя сделал-то всего лишь один раз, но того раза хватило, чтобы насытиться по горло. Это было что-то новое, раньше все было на вербальном уровне, а тут кто-то впервые применил физическую силу, и тот момент был худший в его итак никчемной жизни.


	9. Поручение и он.

**2 ноября**

Уже несколько дней не было Рэя в школе и сказать, что Итана это радовало — ничего не сказать. Райт порхал, как бабочка по школьным коридорам, светился янтарными лучами изнутри. Его настигло такое вдохновение, что при каждом удобном случае, Итан тут же брал в руки карандаш и рисовал все то, что видел перед глазами. К примеру, вон ту парочку, целующуюся в закоулке и нервно оглядывающуюся; девушку, внимательно вчитывающуюся в строки научной книги, даже неприметный цветок в керамическом горшке позади нее! И даже похудение шло на ура.

Сделав работу раньше всех, Райт вновь витал в облаках, блаженно смотря в окно. Никто к нему даже не лез с такими жестокими издевками, о, чудо! Все будто забыли о его ничтожном существовании, лишь изредка кто-то подшучивал, вспоминая о недавнем неприятном событии, но это стыдно поставить в сравнение с тем, когда Циммерман в школе. Вильям постоянно залипал в телефоне, Михаэль участвовал в тупых разговорах с такими же тупыми одноклассниками, а остальные так, все равно на них. Настроение было восторженное, ликующее! Сейчас закончился четвертый урок — немецкий. Итан собрал все в фиолетовый рюкзак. «Может уйти пораньше? Хм. Просто так не отпустят, надо свалить под предлогом семейных проблем», — придумал Райт. Напевая тихо песенку, Итан пересекал школьные шумные коридоры, походка была чуть ли не вприпрыжку, как у ребенка. И вот, наконец таки, учительская. Стук в дверь, раз-два тук-тук, выглянула учительница математики.

— Чего тебе? — спросила полушепотом она.

— Можно миссис Кель?

— Она занята. Говорит по телефону, зайди попозже.

— Миссис Вуд, я извиняюсь, но это дело очень срочной важности. Очень, — вздохнул он и нахмурился.

— А… Эм… — оглядела Вуд его смиренным взглядом. — Подожди секундочку.

— Да, я слушаю, Итан? — вышла Кель с чашкой ароматного кофе, приподняв бровь.

— Миссис Кель, у меня дома что-то произошло, мама мне звонила пару минут назад, говорила срочно прийти. Могу Вам показать журнал вызовов, если хотите? — застенчиво и в то же время волнительно проговорил Райт, а в глазах играло волнение. Ну просто чудо актерские способности.

— То есть? Она не уточнила, что за дело такой срочной важности, что ты меня аж нагло отрываешь от телефонного звонка? — немного раздраженно произнесла учительница, она совсем не была похожа на ту женщину, коей являлась пару дней назад — счастливой и доброй.

— Да, но я думаю, что мне стоит поторопиться. Знаете, я даже могу догадываться, наверно, мне нужно посидеть с племянником, он приехал к нам на выходных, он еще совсем маленький. Мама мне что-то говорила про больницу, кажется, это как раз сегодня. А отец на работе, сами понимаете, — искусно соврал Райт.

— Что ж, в таком случае, иди. Учти, я потом же уточню у мамы.

— Конечно… Все, мне можно идти?

— Да.

— Спасибо.

Райт развернулся и уже собрался уходить, как преподаватель его окликнула:

— Подожди, Итан.

— А?

— А не помнишь ли во сколько прием у твоей мамы?

— Кажется… Кажется в два часа, — сделал задумчивый взгляд.

— О, отлично, ты как раз успеешь. Ты ведь на велосипеде, я знаю, что если ты чуть изменишь свой путь по дороге, то можешь заскочить к Рэю.

Итана прошибло током с ног до головы, как его ухо услышало что-то о Циммермане. Только все наладилось, как судьба мчится испортить ему бренное существование вновь. Он хотел хотя бы пару дней пожить нормально, но, видимо, этому не бывать.

— К чему вы клоните?

— Мне ему срочно документы кое-какие в конверте передать нужно, не мог бы ты заехать и вручить ему? Вы ведь хорошо ладите.

— Даже не знаю, если честно. Я просто так тороплюсь, — для вида он опустил взгляд на наручные часы.

— Итан, я прекрасно знаю, сколько тебе добираться до дома. Будем считать, что это твоя благодарность за то, что я тебя отпустила. А то сейчас раз и моему доброму, понимающему состоянию конец и я, к большому сожалению, не смогу войти в твое положение, — осклабилась миссис Анна.

— …Ну хорошо, давайте, — нехотя ответил Итан.

— Спасибо большое! — расцвела женщина.

— Какой ужас, ну я же так не хотел портить себе этот день, — негодовал мысленно Итан. На лице заиграла обреченность, руки опустились и счастье куда-то улетучилось, словно его и не было. Райт еще раз поразмыслил: «Хотя может не так уж все плохо, интересно узнать вообще, где живет этот. Но так стремно».

Учительница ускакала к себе в кабинет, а через секунд тридцать была вновь на прежнем месте, передавая злополучный конверт.

— Прошу. На конверте написан адрес. Будь аккуратнее, отнесись очень ответственно, там важно! Не вскрывать из личного любопытства, пожалуйста. Еще раз спасибо, до свидания, — кивнула она и захлопнула дверь.

— Так. Уинтер-Линден 4, значит, — оглянул он конверт. — Что ж там такое важное? — спросил сам у себя Итан.

Быть может там уведомление об исключении? Конечно, это все сказки. Ведь еще первая четверть и по ней ничего сказать нельзя. Рэй хоть и забил на учебу огромный болт, отвечал только тогда, когда его спрашивали учителя, но его ответы были четкими и всегда верными, как ни странно, хотя, конечно, еще как странно. У него было очень двоякое отношение к учебе. Наверно, если бы он не ленился, он бы был отличником. Невозможно разгадать загадку Циммермана, он слишком противоречив, до взрыва мозга. То как ведет себя с людьми — это одно, а то как преподносит себя для людей и что у него в голове — совсем другое и еще более непонятное. Нельзя судить по учебе об уме человека, но если брать в эти чертоги Рэя, то вполне себе можно. Как человек, что сквернословит через каждое слово, унижает других, ведет разгульный образ жизни, поступает мерзко и отвратительно такой идеальный ученик? Ведь если он ленив, откуда он столько знает, откуда у него есть время на уроки? Ведь для Райта, да и, наверное, для большинства людей отличник — определенный шаблон человека, — который заключается в том, что этот самый человек — тихий, спокойный, неприметный, самый обычный, одевающийся в самые обычные вещи и с самой рутинной жизнью. Это выходило за рамки сознания Итана и он никак не мог понять, что же это за фрукт такой — Рэй Циммерман? А вопросов было все больше и больше, они переполняли голову.

Итан нехотя поплелся к выходу из школы, взял велосипед, небо было мраморное, оно было похоже на подвесной потолок, улицу будто окутала туманная дымка. «Похоже нужно уже надевать шапку, реально очень холодно», — подметил Итан. Он накинул капюшон, сел и начал крутить педали. Мимо проносились цветные дома, но они казались такими мертвыми, листвы уже нет; хозяева не сидят на веранде, не попивают душистый чай, похрустывая свежеиспеченным печеньем, и совсем не слышно детских воскликов с заливистым хохотом. Кажется, что даже лужи начали подмерзать, покрываясь тонкой коркой льда.

Итан резко свернул со своего привычно пути, послышался скрежет резины по асфальту. Переживания с каждым проезжим метром возрастали, такое ощущение от живота к груди, медленно режущее все внутри своим острым лезвием. Настолько волнительно, что больше похоже на страх. Итан почувствовал себя на момент пугливой маленькой беззащитной собачкой. Еще немного и вот он — дом его неприятеля. «Фух», — выдохнул Итан, поставив велосипед к ступенькам.

На первый взгляд дом очень аккуратный, не пошарпаный, видно, что ухаживали. Двухэтажный. Кажется калитка вела к саду на заднем дворе, но сейчас он умиротворенно спал. Стены были приглушенного цвета, а окнам придавали свой шарм ставни чуть ярче, чем сам дом. Еще висели глиняные горшочки, но в них была только мерзлая земля. Миленько. К ступеням вела самодельная дорожка из миниатюрных валунов разной длины и величины, да еще и цвета. Вот это разнообразие! Веет уютом и не скажешь, что здесь живет такое чудовище.

Итан подошел к двери, руки затряслись, впал в ступор, надо постучать, но… Он не может этого сделать, не решается. Итан прикусил губу, стукнул себя по лбу, нужно собраться! Вновь приготовился и опять мешкается. Давай же! Но опять но. «Что же вообще говорить? Как отдать этот чертов конверт? Нахально, кинув в рожу? Ага, чтоб меня потом перекинули через этот забор и переломали все кости. Или, может, как другу. Нет, слишком много чести. Или…?» — и тут в голову ему пришла замечательная мысль: «А че я ссу, может просто оставить на пороге, постучать и быстренько смыться? Это же крутая идея, вот я тупица». Райт положил на коврик конверт, набрал воздуха в легкие, стукнул по двери несколько раз и быстрыми (относительно) шагами спустился с лестницы, сердце просто бешено билось, готовое вырваться из груди. «Веду себя, как неуверенный дебил», — ругнулся в голове. Итан взял железного коня, крутанул педали и тут же слетела цепь, распахнулась дверь, и на пороге показалась морковная голова, как по закону подлости! На лице Рэя появилось недоумение и удивление в одном флаконе, но он это сразу же скрыл. А вот Райт чуть ли не разинул рот, ибо ему выпала честь лицезреть сонного и больного, но такого домашнего Циммермана. Парень был в растянутой черной майке с принтом невинной девы в платке, из глаз которой шла по всей видимости кровь. Данный элемент одежды еле прикрывал его такие же черные боксеры в расцветку конопли…? Волосы взъерошены в разные стороны, под глазами еле заметные синячки, но, как ни странно, юношу это красило, в придачу румяные щечки. В этот момент у Итана что-то щелкнуло в сердце, в теле и голове, словно несколько тысяч вольт прошибли его. Это было так необычно видеть Рэя в таком домашнем наряде, в таком беззаботном виде. Райт просто встал, как вкопанный.

— Че?.. — задался вопросом Рэй. — Ты че тут забыл?

— Эм-м, — замялся Итан.

— Что? — вопросительно посмотрел Рэй.

— Я принес тебе конверт с документами, меня попросили передать тебе, посмотри вниз, — брюнет решил быть спокойным.

— Оу, класс, — Циммерман поднял с коврика. — Чего нормально не передал?

— Нетрудно догадаться почему, наверно, потому, что я не хочу видеть твою рожу и портить себе день, — резко ответил Райт.

— Ну ясно, передал — можешь валить.

— Прекрасно, мог бы хотя бы спасибо сказать для приличия, хотя тебе, наверно, незнакомо, что это?

— Ты решил поговорить со мной? — приподнял бровь. — Сорри, но ты выбрал не того собеседника. Мое терпение уже кончается и-и-и, кажется, сейчас наступит момент, когда я дам тебе по роже. Лучше свали поскорее, — улыбнулся.

Итана немного обидело такое поведение, хотя чего еще стоило ожидать от этого придурка? Он ему еще принес, а тот даже благодарности не выразил, будто Итан был обязан ему это итак привезти. «Какая же ты сука, Циммерман», — сказал про себя Райт.

Рэй все еще стоял на пороге, в ожидании, когда же Райт уже уедет. Итан спустился к цепи и начал ее поправлять, это стоит больших усилий, руки моментально измазались в черноте, а цепь все никак на место не вставала.

— Тц, — цокнул Циммерман, надел какие-то тапочки в виде угольных зайчат и спустился вниз к юноше. — Дай я сделаю.

— Ага, сейчас, это мой велосипед и я сделаю его сам. Нет.

— Дай сюда, говорю, — потянул руки к велику, дотронувшись до причины поломки.

— Убери свои руки! Отвали! — резко отдернул Райт.

— Ай! Ты че совсем идиот? — Циммерман оглядел палец, выступила кровь, он засунул его в рот.

— Ой… Я случайно, — опешил Итан.

— Пиздец, ты просто кадр. Отойди по-хорошему.

Райт отошел на несколько метров и перед ним возникла великолепная картина: сам Рэй Циммерман — чудовище во плоти, — чинит в комичных тапочках велосипед Итана! Да это же просто фантастика! О таком не напишут в книгах, журналах, не покажут по телевизору, а Итан может это наблюдать. Вот это да! У Циммермана был сосредоточенный взгляд, как у настоящего мастера, Райт внимательно смотрел на то, как моментально пачкаются ладони Рэя. Он заметил, что плечи Циммермана покрылись мурашками, он еле заметно задрожал, ну конечно, на улице ведь жгуче-холодная осень.

— Быть может тебе принести куртку из твоего дома? Ты ведь болеешь, нет?

— Лучше заткнись, — перевел взгляд смарагдовых глаз на Итана.

— Окей…

Райт непринужденно, передвигаясь с ноги на ногу, смотрел, не отрывая взора, за всеми старательными действиями Циммермана. За движением его сильных крепких жилистых рук, тонкими пальцами с чуть выпирающими костяшками, вздохами. По скольку майка была типа «алкоголичка» (или быть, может, просто на несколько размеров больше), то Итан сквозь щелку мог видеть еще и другие части тела, помимо рук. От великих наблюдений его оторвал хриплый голос Циммермана:

— Больше орал, вали давай, — отряхнул ладони Рэй, доделав работу.

— И тебе хорошего дня. Спасибо говорить не буду.

— Катись.

Итан занял седушку и двинулся с места, оставляя позади себя это морковное чудище. Что-то странное сейчас было. Откуда же такая внезапная помощь? Совсем неожиданно и не похоже на него. Быть может и в таких людях есть что-то хорошее? Наверняка не бывает совсем отрицательных и положительных персонажей, всегда есть что-то между. Мысли завертелись вокруг Рэя, это было так трогательно с пальцем, но в то же время чертовски… Слов не подобрать, но можно понять о чем подумал Райт. У Рэя ведь тоже есть сердце, чувства, те, кого он любит («Он же умеет любить, правда?» — крутился вопрос в голове у парня с угольными волосами), те, кто любят его, семья, друзья. Какой он с ними? Он ведь не такой. Вдруг Циммерман ласковый и заботливый сын? Горячо любимый внук? Очаровательный, способный всегда прийти на помощь, верный друг?

Райт услышал, как сзади ему хриплый голос крикнул спасибо. Итан обернулся, но никого уже не было, лишь вихрь листьев увиливал за ним. Может показалось? А может и нет. Прорезалась улыбка, стало так тепло и настроение совсем будто бы и не портилось. Но расслабляться нельзя, это лишь минутная слабость, это не отменяет того, что Рэй успел натворить, его поведение в школе. Один момент сейчас не поменяет в целом ситуацию и сложившееся мнение о нем, но тем не менее все равно приятно.


	10. Проблемы и кофе.

**7 ноября**

Итан стоял в душе, вода смывала грязь и пот после пробежки, а после утекала куда-то в черную дыру, забирая все невзгоды с собой. Стекло душевой кабины запотело, но даже через запотевшее стекло можно было разглядеть тучный силуэт парня. Райту было противно видеть свое отражение в зеркале душевой, пусть и размытое, но он старался отворачиваться или смотреть вниз.

Кстати, о похудении. Пить только воду не удавалось, он порой не сдерживался, позволяя себе что-то из молочных продуктов: кефир, йогурты. И это его раздражало, это выдавало слабость его характера, по крайней мере так считал Итан. Утренние пробежки и физические упражнения изнуряли его, сил совсем не оставалось и чувствовал он себя, как тухлый овощ, очень тухлый овощ, который вот-вот развалится. Наверно из-за неправильного питания, ибо энергии категорически не хватало. На уроках он был сонный и амебный, голова постоянно валилась с плеч, а глаза так и норовили закрыться. Шаги ему давались с трудом, постоянное ощущение того, что еще немного и он упал бы в обморок. Иногда ему казалось, что еда с ним начала разговаривать, потому что свежеиспеченный кусочек чизкейка, что находился за витриной, так и просил: «Итан, ну Итан! Съешь же меня! Неужели ты не видишь какой я вкусный?». Но пока Итан держался, пока. У него был огромный стимул. Ему даже показалось, что ушло пару килограмм, что несомненно подталкивало его продолжать дальше.

После душа он еле спустился вниз. Его мать стояла вновь у плиты в желтом цветастом платье с объемной укладкой, кашеваря. По телевизору шло бессмысленное ток-шоу, где гости передачи упорно о чем-то спорили, брызжа слюной во все стороны. Кэрол любила забивать себе голову чепухой, а потом сетовать вечером Альфреду, вернувшемуся с работы, который совсем ее не слушал, а единственное, что он делал — лежал на мягком диване.

На столе красовалась аппетитная шарлотка, Кэрол тем временем переключилась на кофе в турке, напевая мотив какой-то старой ненавязчивой песенки.

— Сынок, будешь кофе с кусочком пирога?

Ему очень хотелось ответить да, смотря на этот лакомый кусочек, приготовленный с любовью, который так и просился быть кем-то съеденным, но как бы он этого не желал, он не мог.

— Нет, мам. Спасибо, — улыбнулся Итан.

— Ты какой-то бледный, мешки под глазами. Я давно не видела, как ты нормально обедаешь, с тобой все хорошо?

— Да, все нормально, просто не высыпаюсь. Уроков много.

— Если у тебя проблемы, ты скажи. Мы с папой дадим совет.

— Я сказал бы, но у меня нет проблем, — осклабился.

— Ну да, конечно. Когда тебя волновали мои проблемы? — пронеслось у парня в голове. Мама каждый раз говорила это для галочки, чтобы показать, что ей важно, но это не так. Когда он всем видом кричал о помощи, она словно не замечала, и всегда на ее лице была эта улыбка, будто ничего не происходит. Они с отцом, словно люди из мира утопии, где все идеальные до дотошности, это проявлялось во всем: в их одежде, прическах, манерах, времяпровождении, эмоциях. Где же тот самый отклеивающийся кусочек, за который можно зацепиться, потянуть и увидеть всю настоящую картину происходящего? Наверное, это и был Итан Райт. Он уже продолжительное время ни о чем не сообщал предкам, они совершенно не в курсе его жизни. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Ему была необходима помощь еще очень давно, но никто этого не хотел видеть. Родители только старались строить из себя хороших, а на деле лишь переживания за хорошие оценки, а осмелишься по-другому — упреки и скандалы до крови из ушей.

— Сынок, я просто интересуюсь! — осклабилась женщина, а ее взгляд то и дело мелькал на экран телевизора.

— Я ничего и не говорю против.

— Ужас, что происходит, конечно. Ты посмотри, она совсем юная, а уже беременная ходит, — нервно затрясла турку.

— М-м…

— Пятнадцать лет всего лишь, куда родители смотрели?

— Ну это ее дело.

— Ее дело?! — переключилась Кэрол на Итана. — Они ребенка сделали, а родителям разгребай — настоящая обуза! Ты же, надеюсь, предохраняешься?

— Э-э, что?

— Ну тебе же… Кто-то нравится? — Кэрол переливала кофе в белую чашку. — Какая-нибудь девочка, нравится же?

— Мам, ты меня в зеркало видела?

— А что не так? — непонимающе похлопала глазками она. — Ты у меня вон какой красавец!

— Ну если только для тебя, — буркнул себе под нос Итан.

— Слушай, а сколько времени? Ты не опаздываешь в школу? Уроки пропускать нельзя, нужно зарабатывать кредиты для поступления. Ты же у нас гордость семьи!

— М… Да, действительно, опаздываю, — демонстративно посмотрев на часы, встал из-за стола.

— Ну так ты что медлишь?! Давай быстрее собирайся и беги! А то небось еще в школу вызовут.

— Да-да, я уже это сто раз слышал, пока, — захватив куртку, Итан хлопнул входной дверью.

— Погоди-ка! — вскрикнула мать и побежала за Итаном на улицу.

— Ну что?

— Держи, в школе покушаешь, — Кэрол отдала шарлотку, завернутую в бумажный пакетик и подергала Итана за щечки, что они у него аж заболели и покраснели. — Ты са-а-амый красивый у меня!

— Да, спасибо, — тяжело вздохнул Райт.

Кэрол зашла обратно в дом, а времени у Итана еще было вагон, он лишь хотел побыстрее уйти подальше от этого дома из Вселенной утопии. Он чувствовал себя крайне в нем не комфортно и неуютно, словно лишнее звено в цепочке. Хотя и лакомый кусочек пирога манил его, но он взял себя в руки и оставил пакет около ближайшей мусорки, пусть уж лучше найдет какой-нибудь бездомный и полакомится.

Сегодня Райт принял решение пойти пешком в школу, ведь лишним не будет. Итан уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз такое случалось. Наверное, никогда. До появления велосипеда его подбрасывали родители на машине. Хотя в этом ничего позорного нет, но в какой-то момент ему за это стало стыдно по совершенно непонятным причинам. Тогда мать с отцом приняли решение преподнести в качестве подарка на день рождения железного коня и, кстати, очень не зря. Это была самая полезная вещь за всю жизнь Райта. Хотя велосипед уже и скрипел, а где-то проглядывалась ржавчина, это был самый «верный приятель» Итана. Он чувствовал себя на нем по-настоящему свободным.

По пути к школе Итан решил пройти чуть-чуть по иному маршруту, мимо дома Рэя, совершенно не зная с какой целью. Видя вновь этот уютный, ухоженный домик, от которого так и веяло теплом, на лице Райта заиграла улыбка, пестрящая радостью, как конфетти. Брюнет не понимал почему и что это вообще происходит с ним, но это не так важно. «А что если я пытаюсь увидеть его? Нет, бред, кому нужен этот придурок. Я просто решил прогуляться», — отогнал мысли прочь Итан. В какой-то момент Итан перестал смотреть на дом и перевел взгляд вниз на разноцветные листочки. Райт пинал ботинком шуршащих, от чего те взлетали ввысь и плавно кочевали с места на место. Сейчас это навеяло детство, когда он точно также делал в своем дворе, качаясь на качели.

Уже сидя за партой, он переписывался со своим знакомым в телефоне. Он поведал ему о своих результатах в похудении, а тот его называл дураком и что вообще, неправильно это не есть почти ничего, при этом изнуряя себя физическими нагрузками. Но Итану все равно, мысли настолько были затуманены целью — проявить себя и показать, что он сильный и избавится от издевок. Он был готов угробить свое здоровье в ноль, лишь бы добиться желаемого результата.

Неожиданно сзади послышался знакомый хриплый голос. «Только не это», — приуныл Райт. Циммермана окружила своим вниманием блондинка на розовых крыльях и его лучший дружок Вильям. Эти двое явно рады видеть его, осыпая с головы до ног приветствиями и шутками, а вот Итан совсем не счастлив. Компания встала в проеме класса и начала увлеченно что-то обсуждать. Вдруг интерес взял победную над Райтом и он все-таки решил оглянуться на своего неприятеля. Рэй был одет в черные джоггеры, такого же цвета однотонную свободную футболку небезызвестного бренда, рюкзак свисал с плеча, а на шее красовался медальон в форме прямоугольника с округленными краями (наподобие жетона военнослужащих), в руках он держал бумажный стаканчик с напитком. Вид был небрежный, но привлекательный: волосы, как всегда, взъерошены и чуть уставшие глаза, выдававшие плохой сон. Итан подметил у себя в голове, что Рэй очень любил черный цвет, ему и вправду было к лицу. Его фигура показывалась безупречной.

Бледная кожа, взлохмаченные волосы, нефритовые глаза, веснушки, его улыбка прямо в этот момент, такая искренняя, какая-то по особенному добрая…? Райт и сам не успел поймать момент, как начал любоваться сейчас Циммерманом. Итан не мог отвести взгляд. «Какой же ты красивый», — пронеслось в мыслях. Итан ежесекундно сам себя отдернул, о чем это он: «Еще увидит, как я на него пялюсь». Райт отвернулся, изображая занятость каким-то неведомым делом.

И да, он был прав, его взгляд не остался незамеченным. Рэй подошел сзади к Итану, наклонившись к уху, он сладко пролепетал:

— Что? Скучал по мне?

— Ага, сейчас, — фыркнул Итан.

— А что, разве нет? Ты так на меня пялишься.

— Тебе показалось.

— Может я тебе нравлюсь? — подмигнул Рэй.

— Пошел ты. Совсем дебил?

— Жаль, — насупился, — я думал, что нравлюсь таким, как ты.

— Даже при таком раскладе ты бы мне никогда не понравился, потому что ты чертов ублюдок, который слишком высоко о себе возомнил.

— Очень за тебя рад, — Рэй вылил содержимое стакана на голову Итану. — Я много о себе возомнил, а ты урод.

Капли кофе стекали с угольных волос Итана, белая рубашка покрылась коричневым пятном с уродливыми краями, он почувствовал себя очень униженным. Подростки смотрели на представление с явным восторгом, дружно хихикали и показывали пальцем. Губы сжались в тонкую ниточку, с грохотом Итан встал и направился к выходу, попутно за ним протянулись пару капель напитка.

— И куда это мы? Я еще не закончил. Закройте двери.

Двери моментально заперлись «стражами», Итан встал, как каменный, на лбу выступил пот и глаза судорожно забегали по сторонам. Все с большим любопытством начали наблюдать за происходящим, будто на римскую арену выпустили маленькую собачку против короля джунглей.

— Ч-что ты хочешь от меня? — дрожащим голосом спросил он у Рэя. — Тебе так нравится меня унижать?

— Боишься меня? Дерзить у тебя смелости хватает, а на что-то большее нет? Ты такой жалкий, — с презрительной усмешкой оглядел его Циммерман. — Хочешь я помогу тебе снять эту запачканную рубашку?

— Нет, не трогай меня! — Итан ринулся к двери и застучал толстыми кулаками.

— А тебе не понравятся мои прикосновения? Что ж, в таком случае… Придержите псину, парни.

Итана схватили с двух сторон, как в какой-нибудь психиатрической лечебнице хватали душевнобольных. Райт попытался вырваться, что плохо получалось. Рэй подошел к нему и с силой разорвал рубашку, пуговицы отлетели в стороны, создавая подобие музыки стуком по полу. Райт что есть мочи заорал, ему заткнули рот и он в ответ укусил одного из подростков за палец.

— Ай, сука! — выругался один из парней. — Какого хрена ты кусаешься? — двинул Итану кулаком в живот, отчего тот согнулся.

— Посмотрите, какая добротная тушка. Все увидели?

— Оставь меня! — задрыгал ногами. — Что я тебе сделал?!

— Что ты мне сделал? — нахмурился Рэй. — Да вообще-то ничего. Просто меня бесят такие, как ты.

— Рэй, может оставишь его? Он тебе правда ничего не сделал.

— Мелоди, я знаю.

— Тогда какого хрена ты к нему лезешь? — непонимающе взглянула девушка.

— Мел, ты мне хочешь мораль почитать?

— Я не хочу тебе читать мораль, я хочу понять логику твоих действий. Зачем все это? Это нихера не весело кого-то унижать, до тебя у нас никогда такого не происходило, его вообще никто не трогал.

— Послушай, — Рэй подошел к девушке и нагнулся. — Не лезь туда, куда не просят. Ты лучше разберись в своей жизни, если ты понимаешь о чем я, — подмигнул.

Рэй усмехнулся, намекая Мелоди на ее обнаженные фотографии, давно гуляющие по сети и пополняющиеся новыми каждый месяц. Мелоди Браун была неплохой девушкой, но слишком уж любила отсылать свои фото тем, кому не следовало бы. Она прекрасно знала о том, что ее наверняка сольют в сеть, но не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не порадовать временного любимого очередной порцией голой груди или задницы. И пусть по началу ей было обидно, но потом она решила не зацикливать на этом внимание, ну, до того момента, пока ей об этом не напомнил Рэй. У каждого были свои скелеты в шкафах, а у нее они вот такие.

— Я думаю, мы с тобой поняли друг друга. А теперь дайте мне маркер.

Взяв канцелярский прибор в ладонь, он приблизился к Райту, схватил его за подбородок и пристально посмотрел в синие глаза. Лицо Итана скривилось в непонятной гримасе.

— Ты, наверно, очень хочешь сейчас, чтоб я тебя не трогал? Увы, но я продолжу портить тебе твое и так никчемное существование, — плюнул он Итану в лицо.

Густая слюна потекла с века по ресницам, щеке, оставляя за собой влажный след. Маркером Рэй написал на лбу жертвы «Я — урод». На лице обидчика заиграл злой оскал. Эти звери вокруг буквально ликовали от увиденного, ведь такое еще никогда не наблюдали. Итану хотелось прямо тут умереть, а еще больше хотелось, чтобы сдохли все вокруг. Самой жестокой, самой мучительной и унизительной смертью. Он проклинал каждого в этой комнате.

— Кстати, маркер перманентый, — подмигнул Циммерман. — Пускайте его.

Итан ринулся к двери, тщетно пытаясь скрыть оголенное тело. Рукавом рубашки Райт стер слюну с лица, это вызвало на секунду рвотный рефлекс, но он сумел сдержать его. Итан бежал по коридору, как газель, скрывающаяся от опасности. Наконец, заветная дверь туалета.

Райт стоял около раковины в сортире и пытался смыть эту ничтожную надпись с лица, что плохо удавалось. Периодически кто-то заходил в туалет, и проскакивали смешки. Плача, он смотрел на свое отражение. В глазах было очень много боли, от слез они опухли и покраснели. В голове метался один вопрос — за что ему это? Он ведь такой же человек, как и все. Да, есть лишний вес, ну и что с того? Неужели это делает его предметом для насмешек? Неужели правда он такой страшно некрасивый? Эти мысли одолевали и усугубляли положение, кажется прямо здесь и сейчас, в этом смердящем месте у парня начнется депрессия. Или уже?

Когда же весь этот ужас начался? Давно, когда Итану всего было лет пять-шесть, он был достаточно худым мальчиком. Родственники восхищались красотой ребенка, все называли его ласково черным ангелочком за его глубокие ультрамариновые глазки, смоляные волосы и фарфоровую кожу без единого пятнышка. Мальчики с завистью смотрели на него, потому что все девочки хотели играть только с ним и «выходили замуж» только за него. Он был окружен вниманием со всех сторон. Но тогда Райт еще не понимал своей особенной красоты, выделяющей его из толпы. Но сопровождала Итана красота недолго.

Когда Итан перешел в пятый класс, то в какой-то момент тетя, мамина сестра, которая понимала его с полуслова, любила и окружала заботой, быть может даже заменяла ему мать, тяжело заболела раком. Она буквально таяла на глазах, а огонек в ее глазах постепенно потухал, рак съедал ее с каждым днем. Итан не мог смотреть на все это без удушающей боли внутри и кома в горле. Смерть его близкого человека стала большим ударом для него, да еще в придачу детская неокрепшая психика. Все в совокупности привело к тому, что Итан стал заедать свою боль. Он не следил за тем, что он ел, как много ел. Он просто ел. Постепенно набрался вес и того черного ангелочка было не узнать: большое пузо, почти всегда набитое едой, огромные ляжки, трясущийся жир на руках, пару новых подбородков, пухлые щеки из-за которых стало не видно всей живописности его глаз. «Идеал» красоты с симметричными чертами лица превратился в кусок сала. И никто не помог. Итан сам справлялся со своей проблемой и вот к чему оно привело.

Райт так разозлился на себя, что захотелось содрать с себя кожу заживо, чтобы не видеть толстяка в этом чертовом зеркале. Но… Он непременно пошел бы и заел сейчас свое горе. Итан не хотел находиться больше в этом злополучном месте. Спустившись к шкафчикам, он забрал куртку из своего хранилища, накинул на себя и натянул шапку на лоб, скрывая надпись. На лице все еще играла истерика и, не обращая внимания на охрану школы, Райт просто сбежал.

Придя домой, Итан погрел себе бутерброд с копченной колбасой. На поверхности колбасы образовались маленькие капли жира. Сверху он приправил майонезом и затолкал себе в рот чуть ли не целиком. Итан громко чавкал, порой не пережевывая до конца куски, которые иногда вылетали из рта. Лицо замаралось соусом, пальцы в жиру. Затем, после поедания бутерброда, Райт открыл холодильник, звериным взглядом ища сладкую газировку. Найдя то, что нужно, Итан неаккуратно открыл ее и половину пролилось на его толстый живот, капли огибали этот жирный бочонок и падали беззвучно на пол. Итан стал заливать содержимое бутылки себе в глотку и жадно пить, как лошадь, теперь уже газировка стекала по многочисленным подбородкам. После полного опустошения бутылки, Райт выкинул ее прочь и стал искать новые цели для пожирания. Настоящее подобие свиньи да и только. Тошнотворное зрелище. Его не волновало, что от такого резкого приема пищи, он мог умереть, перед собой он видел еду и только.

Теперь, рыдая на кухне, ему хотелось еще сильнее прикончить себя за свою слабость. «Дурак, дурак, дурак!» — кричал Райт, стуча по животу и продолжая жевать. Итан Райт стал самым жалким существом на планете Земля, который не в состоянии взять себя в руки.


	11. Мероприятие отменяется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В американской школе нет классного руководителя, но есть куратор.

**16 ноября**

Ранее утро. Итан лежал на кровати, втупляя в потолок. «Такой же серый, как и моя жизнь. Черт возьми, что за фразы из тупых сериалов про школьников?» — подумал он. Последний раз Райт ел ровно девять дней назад, после того случая он не притрагивался ни к чему и сидел только на воде. По началу Итан ощущал легкость внутри, но постепенно его настигла усталость и вялость. Голова периодически кружилась, а засыпать стало тяжелее. В какой-то момент чувство голода перестало посещать его. Итан стал чуток раздражительнее, а существовать стало еще тоскливее. Но Райт заметил, что за эту неделю с хвостиком он заметно схуднул, и это придавало ему сил из недр потрепанного организма.

Итан с трудом сел и взглянул в окно, по ту сторону с крыши ветер вскруживал маленькие белые комочки — снежинки. «Пороша?» — подумал Райт. Итан встал с кровати и направился к окну, передвигался он медленно, как улитка, вот только бесследно. Под глазами синячки, нет, синячища от недосыпа, кожа серо-бледная, а взгляд тусклый, в общем, выглядел он не очень. Хотя из-за голодания пропали практически все несовершенства на коже. Подойдя к окну, он увидел, как легкой простынкой снежок покрыл ветви деревьев, дорогу, крыши домов. Совсем скоро зима, а снег осенью, как ее предисловие.

Зима — любимое время Итана. Он любил одеваться так, чтобы когда он выходил на улицу, ему было немного холодно, считал, что так быть и должно: легкий холодок по телу, мураши. Когда шел по тропинке, оставляя позади следы, которые постепенно заметались пургой. Мороз щипал щеки, делая их красными в виде кругов. Люди вокруг походили на пингвинов из-за многослойности нарядов. «Зима — время волшебства!» — слышилось ото всюду: радио, телевидение, интернет. Все смотрели рождественские фильмы, везде играла музыка Фрэнка Синатра, люди передавали друг другу заряд позитивного новогоднего настроения, суетились в магазинах, покупая подарки родным. Ах, а когда Итан брал горстку белоснежного порошка, казалось, что там тысячи маленьких алмазов сверкали, а после всё быстро таяло в руке, оставалась лишь прозрачная вода. Настоящая метафора!

Надевая на себя рубашку, он подметил, что вещь стала великовата. «И вправду схуднул», — обрадовался он, смотря на себя в зеркало. Но этого недостаточно, еще предстоял долгий путь к совершенству. Ему было противно видеть себя. Сегодня он решил не заниматься с утра пробежкой, ибо недомогание давало о себе знать. И хотя мысленно он корил себя за свою «лень», но против организма не попрешь.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Итан почувствовал приятный запах кофе и корицы. Он ненавидел и то, и другое, но аромат обожал всем сердцем. Итан находил в этом философию. В памяти вновь всплыл случай недельной давности, что немного расстроило, кажется, от этого Райт еще больше ненавидел бодрящий напиток, но не стоило зацикливаться на этом. Это заставляло все чаще и чаще думать о Рэе, что Итан находил очень странным.

Кэрол опять залипала на ток-шоу. Интересно, сколько турок с кофе она приготовила за все существование? Может тысяч пять, а может больше? Ведь она занималась этим каждый божий день, порой Итану казалось, что он застрял во временной петле, ну или проще назвать это днем сурка. Он уже привык к тому, что каждый день у него начинался одинаково, но всякий раз, когда он доходил до размышлений об этом, то его это чертовски утомляло и накрывало меланхолией.

— Я в школу.

— А завтрак?

— Не хочу, в школе перекушу.

— Зачем деньги тратить?

— Мам, пока.

Итан хлопнул дверью и вышел на улицу. Легкий мороз дунул в лицо. Если бы не школа, то Райт непременно сейчас бы упал в снег и начал делать ангелочков, лепить фигурки и играть в снежки. Хотя последнее вряд ли, ведь не с кем было играть. Но это не очень-то волновало Итана, ведь можно столько придумать. Но знания зазывали Итана в школу.

Рэй с компанией обговаривал предстоящую вечеринку в честь Дня благодарения, Итан втыкал в телефоне, но не смотря на это, периодически отвлекался от гаджета и чувствовал тяжбу, ведь на это празднество должен был явиться и он, иначе… Но обсуждение прервала вошедшая в класс учительница биологии. Ученики поприветствовали ее, и жестом Кель показала, что все могут садиться.

— У меня для вас есть важная новость. Как вы знаете у нас будут выходные в честь праздника, — улыбнулась она.

— О да-а-а, отлично, — блаженно кто-то произнес.

— Я тоже так считаю. В эти выходные большинство из вас едут в горнолыжный пансионат.

— В смысле? — послышались возгласы ото всюду.

— Это же не обязательно? Я ведь могу отказаться? — спросила Мелоди.

— Как бы Вам не хотелось, юная леди, но это обязательно почти для всех. Во избежании протестов, родители всех учеников оплатили поездку заранее.

— Эм, а если дела? — гневно посетовал один из подростков.

— Ваши родители посчитали, что у вас нет никаких дел, а поездка сблизит всех. Все претензии не ко мне, а к вашим родным. Никто, я полагаю, проблем не хочет? Уже все оплачено и забронировано, так что придется. Вы, конечно же, можете подставить ваших родителей, и деньги пропадут просто так, но я точно знаю, что это не останется бесследным, — пожала плечами миссис Кель.

— Да в смысле?! Меня даже никто не спрашивал!

— И меня!

— Ну что я могу сделать? Вы представьте, я куратор* почти у шестидесяти студентов и я сейчас буду выслушивать претензии каждого? Говорите со своими родителями, а не со мной.

— Класс. Просто класс.

— Выезд двадцатого ноября, подходить к школе, к первому уроку. С собой иметь теплые вещи, воду, можете захватить книгу, чтобы скучно не было. Ну и, собственно, другие необходимые вещи.

— Просто ахуенно, — недовольным полушепотом произнес Вильям.

Учащиеся еще долго возмущались, ведь в таком случае запланированную вечеринку потребуется отменить. И только один Итан был несказанно рад такой новости, потому что ему не придется никуда идти, его не заставят делать какие-нибудь еще более грязные вещи, чем те, что с ним произошли ранее. Но было одно но. Получается ему придется видеть все каникулы лица этих дурачков, к тому же, поселят с кем-нибудь в одну комнату. Неутешительно. Зато вокруг природа, снег, чистый морозный воздух и живописные пейзажи — хорошее место, чтобы вдохновляться. На лице Итана появилась еле заметная улыбка.

Когда урок закончился, Вильям стукнул по парте, вымещая на ней скопившуюся злость за прошедшее время.

— Ебанная тварь! И что теперь делать? Ну и сука же эта Кель, все в тихую сделала.

— Видимо придется отменить, — грустно теребя краешек махровой кофты, произнесла Элис.

— Или перенести, — предложил Михаэль.

— Но мы ведь почти все закупили! Оно снова будет месяц лежать? — вскрикнула Хилари.

— И что? Алкоголю ничего не будет.

Лишь один Рэй, закинув ноги на парту, сидел в стороне в черных наушниках, внимая голос любимого солиста Оливера Сайкса. Лицо выражало спокойствие, будто ничего не произошло и волноваться не о чем. Полная отстраненность от мира. Вильяма, надо признать, раздражало, когда Рэй себя вел так, ведь для всех это было катастрофой, а Циммерману, как всегда, по боку.

— Эй, — толкнул в плечо Рэя Вильям. — Вынь наушники из башки.

— Повежливее, пожалуйста. Че ты хочешь от меня? — взглянул Рэй на друга.

— Тебе вообще поебать что ли? У нас тут туса срывается, а ты сидишь как ни в чем не бывало и зависаешь в ебучем телефоне.

— Да, потому что не вижу причин для беспокойства, — ровным тоном проговорил Циммерман.

— А, ну понятно, сиди дальше.

— Че ты такой агрессивный, Вил? Тебе Лола не дала?

— Заткнись, пока я тебе не врезал, — прошипел Кэмпбелл.

— Оу, парни, успокойтесь, — развела руками Элис.

— Зачем что-то переносить, отменять, когда вечеринку можно устроить прямо в пансионате? Никто ведь не запрещает. Закроемся в номере, никто даже не узнает, — предложил Циммерман. — Либо устроим прямо в главном зале, я уверен, что там обязательно будет такое место.

— Бред, а как тебе то, что Кель будет ходить и проверять?

— Серьезно? Я думаю, что глубокой ночью ей больше захочется поспать, нежели таскаться по номерам и проверять, что все на месте.

— А что насчет других преподов, вы думаете одна Кель поедет?

— Я думаю да, только одна она такая ненормальная, чтобы в праздники куда-то ехать с нами.

— Рискованно, но ведь это идея, — подметила блондинка. — Давайте так и сделаем?

— Давайте, — согласилась компания.

— Тогда я в этом не участвую. Вас спалят — сами выкручивайтесь, — бросил Вильям и ушел из класса прочь.

— Что это с ним?

— Без понятия, — равнодушно сказал Циммерман, пожав плечами.

Кэмпбелл стоял на лестнице и курил, образовывая вокруг себя едкую дымку. Вильям был погружен в собственные мысли, его выдавал взгляд, который был направлен на какую-то невидимую точку и не сдвигался с нее. Послышались шаги позади, он потушил сигарету и спрятал бычок, махая вокруг себя руками, чтобы разогнать запах.

— Успокойся, это я, — пояснил Циммерман. — Так и думал, что ты здесь. Че происходит?

— Ниче, — Кэмпбелл нахмурился.

— Вил, я же вижу, что что-то случилось, ты себя так обычно не ведешь.

Вильям потер уставшее лицо и вздохнул, облокотился на перила. Взор упал на «очень интересный потолок». Выглядел он весьма отстойно. Вильям молчал пару минут, словно собирая мысли в комок.

— Я даже не знаю как об этом говорить, не знаю хочу ли вообще.

— Чет настолько серьезное?

— Очень.

— Я не заставляю, просто если хочешь выговориться, то давай.

— Только обещай, что никому не расскажешь, — вновь вздохнул он.

— Ты, как маленький.

— Так, блять…

— Окей, я обещаю.

Вильям облизнул губы и еще раз вздохнул, пальцы его постукивали по перилам. Видимо он уж слишком волновался. Рэя это насторожило, потому что он еще никогда не видел Вильяма таким. Он уже начал сгорать от любопытства, совершенно не имея представления о том, чем Кэмпбелл хотел с ним поделиться.

— Я-я, — голос Вильяма дрожал, — блять, я не знаю… — поджал губы.

— Все окей, говори.

— Знаешь, я типа всегда мечтал о том, что у меня будет своя счастливая семья с Лолой, чудесные дети, двухэтажный дом где-нибудь на берегу озера.

— Короче все, как в фильмах.

— Да, и что для других мы будем примером для подражания.

— Так все будет, че ты так переживаешь?

— Не будет.

— Вы расстались?

— Нет. Это, блять, настолько хуево, что я тупо не в состоянии это произнести, — на глазах Вильяма выступили слезы.

На лице Циммермана проявилось удивление. Он впервые видел, как такой суровый, холодный человек мог плакать. Что-то внутри задело и стало не по себе, он похлопал Кэмпбелла по плечу.

— Тише-тише, почему?

— У нее есть некоторые проблемы со здоровьем.

— Ну.

— И недавно она была у врача и ей поставили диагноз — бесплодие.

— Че?!

— Я просто не знаю, че мне делать. Я всегда мечтал о семье с ней, я так ее люблю, люблю больше всех на свете мою девочку, — скупые слезы потекли по его щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки позади, Вильям тут же утирал их.

— Охуеть.

Рэй ума не приложил как успокоить Вильяма, он совсем не знал, что такое любовь к другому человеку. Циммерман не брал в счет мать, ведь это совершенно другая любовь и он точно это откуда-то знал. Рэй никогда не испытывал этого, чтобы понять в полной мере потрясение своего друга. Ему было жаль его, но ничего больше. Все, что мог сделать Рэй, так это обнимать и говорить слова утешения, которые все равно никак не облегчали ношу и не помогали.

Рэй старался представить себя на месте Вильяма, конечно, это просто отвратительная ситуация. Но для Циммермана это в любом случае не так ужасно, ведь он никогда не хотел иметь детей, а для Кэмпбелла это было чуть ли не главным смыслом жизни.

— Все так навалилось в одночасье, я злюсь от того, что ниче не могу сделать.

— А если диагноз ошибочен? Это вполне имеет место быть.

— Нет, она ходила на прием несколько раз. Все точно. Я просто разъебан.

— Есть пары с этой же проблемой, но они не разводили руками и в конце концов у них получалось.

— Я, блять, прекрасно знаю, но сам факт этого, меня так гложет. Я вижу ее опухшие глаза от слез и мне хочется разорвать себя на части. Я, конечно, не остановлюсь ни в коем случае. Если бы можно было бы, я бы сделал с ней ребенка прям щас, мне похуй на то, что подумают окружающие, что мы какие-то там школьники. Я бы нашел деньги, чтобы содержать нашего ребенка.

— Бесплодие лечится, Вил.

— А если не выйдет?

— Все будет ок, вы найдете решение, сейчас двадцать первый век.

— Хочется в это верить.

— Я так понимаю, ты не поедешь в пансионат?

— К черту его, я просто не могу оставить Лолу одну переживать. Я ей сейчас нужен как никогда. Я так боюсь, что она что-то сделает с собой.

— Успокойся, все будет ок. С Кель я все улажу.

— Спасибо, — показалась еле заметная улыбка. — Я просто не знаю, чтобы я делал без тебя, — потряс Вильям друга за плечо.

— Да окей-окей, не за что.

— Дашь закурить?

— Не заебло сигареты у меня воровать? — приподнял бровь.

— Как видишь, нет, — усмехнулся.

Парни еще долго сидели на лестнице, пропахшей сигаретным дымом, общались, изливая душу друг другу. Рэй старался всячески отвлечь Вильяма от плохих мыслей, разговаривая на непринужденные темы, травя шутки и, надо признать, у него неплохо получалось. Так пролетело несколько уроков, а затем и весь учебный день остался позади.

В это же время Итан зашел домой, бросил небрежно куртку. Атмосфера этого дома опять давила на него со всех сторон, а более менее хорошее настроение куда-то улетучилось, наверно, оно осталось за дверьми.

— Привет, сынок! — крикнула Кэрол, вновь стоя на кухне, иногда казалось, что она вообще оттуда не выходит.

Отец повторил слова приветствия за женой, в руках он держал ежедневную газетку «USA Today», нагружая себе голову ненужными новостями. Итану всегда было непонятно, почему взрослые так любили новости? Что там могло быть интересного? Ведь есть же своя собственная жизнь, а они обожали тратить время на политические передачи и чтение газет.

Не услышав приветствие в ответ, Кэрол и Альфред отвлеклись от своих дел и начали наблюдать за действиями сына. Райт вяло подошел к раковине и налил себе в стакан воды, залпом он выпил жидкость и с характерным звуком поставил стеклянного на место.

— Ты чего не здороваешься? — вопросительно посмотрела Кэрол.

— А? Я не слышал. Привет, мам, пап.

— Как в школе? — спросил Альфред.

— Все… — Итан затупил, потому что слово вылетело из головы. — Все отлично.

— Ты какой-то странный, не такой как обычно, — свернул газету, положив ее на стол.

— Что? В каком смысле? Я обычный. Ты сегодня дома, круто, — попытался отвлечь внимание от своей персоны Райт.

— Вообще-то я сообщал о своих выходных за ужином, на котором, кстати, не было тебя по каким-то очень интересным обстоятельствам, — недовольно проговорил Альфред.

— Я был в своей комнате.

— А почему? Ты забыл, что ужин это обязательно?

— Нет, не забыл, — Итан занервничал, перебирая пальцы.

— Мне в последнее время не нравится твое поведение. Я не терплю, когда кто-то пропускает ужин.

— Да, я знаю, но у меня мало времени, я делаю уроки, а ем чуть попозже. Вы просто не замечаете, — выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Итан, я считаю это неуважением к родителям.

— Пап… Я-я просто…

Итан очень сильно нервничал, он не знал, что сказать. Он видел недовольный взгляд Альфреда, который угнетал его. Всякий раз, когда отец так смотрел на него, то Итан ощущал себя потерянно, потому что этот пронизывающий взгляд загонял его в угол, как мышку.

— Ты похудел. Что происходит?.. — спросила Кэрол.

— Все хорошо, я тебе уже об этом говорил.

— Ты меня волнуешь, пойми же.

— Мам, прекрати.

— Нет, не прекращу. Скажи нам, в чем дело?

— Мам, я.сказал.прекратить. — с паузами проговорил Итан.

— Так ответь же мне и я перестану!

— Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит.

— Итан, ты оглох? У тебя мать спросила — значит отвечай, — жестко сказал Альфред.

— Я не могу, я не хочу, — губы Райта задрожали, он нервно их закусывал, дыхание стало неспокойным.

— Мне еще раз повторить?

— Прекратите делать вид, что вам не все равно. Я не обязан перед вами отчитываться за свою жизнь.

— Я сейчас не понял, — Альфред встал и подошел к Итану. — Что я только что услышал?

— Я не обязан…

— Я надеюсь мне это показалось?! — прикрикнул отец, прервав реплику сына.

— Альфред, не кричи на него, — встряла Кэрол.

Альфред подходил все ближе и ближе к Итану, а тот пятился в страхе назад. Больше всего он ненавидел такие моменты, когда чувствовал себя беспомощным и неспособным ответить.

— Тебе шестнадцать лет, сопляк! Если бы я так в свои годы разговаривал с родителями, то у меня бы все тело было синее!

— Как хочу так и разговариваю, — бросил Итан.

— Тон сбавь! Пока мы тебя содержим, ты нам обязан!

— Нет, — повертел головой. — Я вам ничем не обязан, мои проблемы это только мои проблемы, вас они не касаются.

Лицо Альфреда налилось кровью, кажется даже седина покраснела, он стал похож на помидор. Хотя нет, слишком комично, на разъяренного дикого зверя. Руки его сжались в кулаки, стиснулись зубы, брови сдвинулись, показывая морщинки, и он грозным голосом, чуть ли не брызжа слюной, приказал:

— Заткнись и марш к себе в комнату, неблагодарный!

— Да пошли вы, — кинул Райт.

— Ты! Чертов выродок! Обнаглел!

Альфред с силой толкнул своего сына, тот подскользнулся и ударился головой об кухонный гарнитур. Кэрол вскрикнула и от ужаса поднесла руки к лицу. Она тут же подбежала к своему чаду, в надежде что-то сделать, но Итан в ответ лишь стукнул ее по рукам. Боль пронзила голову Райта, ни чуть не утихая с каждой секундой. Он прислонил ладонь к месту ушиба, потирая его, пытаясь прогнать болевые ощущения, но не помогало. Точно будет шишка. Итан с вселенской обидой посмотрел на отца и в миг демонстративно удалился, топая толстыми ножками по паркету.

— И не попадайся мне сегодня на глаза! — крикнул Альфред.

Итан заперся в своей комнате и спустился вниз по стенке, руки зарылись в угольные волосы и сжали их, словно готовые вырвать с корнем. Было больно от такой несправедливости и непонимания, сейчас Итан только и желал, чтобы побыстрее наступило это треклятое двадцатое ноября. Он не хотел видеть никого, хотелось стать ничем, хотя, впрочем, так оно уже и было. «Ненавижу вас всех!» — кричал в комнате Райт, а стены впитывали этот крик, делая его своим новым секретом. В горле стол ком, а соленая вода вновь стекала по щекам, было невыносимо больно.


	12. За что?

**20 ноября**

Итан подходил к школе, он был с головой укутан в теплые вещи: зеленая куртка, варежки цвета заварного крема и шапка с помпоном. Выглядел Итан комично. Сзади на спине висела тяжеленная ноша. В рюкзаке лежала еще стопка вещей, всякие уходовые средства и зарядное устройство. Райт был очень рад, что еще неделю не увидит своих дотошных родителей. Никто не будет задавать глупых вопросов, пытаться пичкать его едой. После той ссоры отношения с ними совсем испортились. Отец постоянно был агрессивно настроен, а мать старалась поддерживать своего мужа. Недопонимание — причина большой пропасти между подростками и взрослыми.

У школы уже собралась знатная толпа, весь этот балаган сопровождался шумом, ощущение, что Итан пересекал невидимую границу и попадал в рой с пчелами. Кто был с ранцами, кто с сумками, кто с чемоданом. Почти каждый был тепло одет, лишь некоторые, отдавая дань непрактичной моде, перескакивали с ноги на ногу и прыгали, чтоб согреться в этот морозный денек. Неподалеку был припаркован большой, вернее, огромный двухэтажный автобус сине-серебристого цвета. За рулем сидел забавный водитель с усами, как у мексиканца, а на голове красовалась кепочка. Сразу видно: человек серьезный.

— Так, тихо! Итан, давай скорее, опаздываешь! — повысила голос миссис Кель.

— А…? — вопросительно посмотрел Райт, ускоряя шаг.

— Шевели ножками, жирный, — послышался смешок от подростков в сторонке.

— Это кто у нас так выражается? — сверкнула очками женщина. — Сейчас все заходим в автобус и уже там сделаем перекличку.

Подростки последовали указаниям учительницы, заваливаясь в автобус толкучкой, все расселись, вот только Итан, как всегда, остался в одиночестве, никто не хотел садиться с толстяком.

Неожиданно сзади начался какой-то шум и споры. Видимо все-таки кому-то места не хватило. Это была Хилари, она взглянула с омерзением на Райта, в ее глазах читалось то, что она явно была не в восторге от происходящего.

— Хилари, ты что стоишь? Свободное место есть, садись, — сказала Кель.

— Я не хочу туда садиться! Можно я постою?

— Аха, да ладно тебе, Хили, наш необъятный Итан, наверное, никогда рядом с девушкой не сидел и близко, будь его первой, — пошутил Михаэль.

— Очень смешно. Отстань, а… — воскликнула девушка, скрестив руки.

— Хватит! Что значит не хочу? У нас на всех места рассчитаны. Садись!

Недовольной девушке пришлось послушать миссис Кель и она присела рядом с Итаном. От нее веяло вкусными, сочными цитрусовыми духами, будто перенося в солнечные тропики из холодного скучного города. Кинув мимолетный взгляд на нее, Райт заметил, что ее ресницами можно было подметать полы, уж очень они объемные. Губы Хилари были обиженно надуты, но, не смотря на это, Итан подметил, что они очень привлекательны, особенно их некую сексуальность подчеркивал прозрачный блеск-бальзам, что был нанесен сверху. Он придавал свечение, делая губы Хилари более пухлыми, чем они были на самом деле. Заметив взгляд Итана, Хилари попросила:

— Только не прикасайся и не разговаривай со мной, пожалуйста.

— Больно нужна ты мне.

Учительница начала оглашать список и каждый должен был ответить «здесь» на свое имя. Райт пробежался глазами по салону и заметил отсутствие Вильяма, может, он, конечно, был на втором этаже, но это вряд ли, ведь куда он без Рэя? А Рэй сидел на первом.

— …Здесь!

— Вильям Кэмпбелл, — взглянула Кель на ребят. — Вильям на втором этаже?

— Ему не здоровится, я созванивался с ним, — ответил Рэй.

— А родители в курсе, что ему не здоровится? — с ухмылкой взглянула на Циммермана.

— Конечно.

— Очень сомневаюсь.

— То есть, есть свободное место? — воскликнула радостно Хилари. — Можно пересесть?

— Нет, нельзя. Что за неуважение? — возмутилась учительница.

— Ну просто класс, — скрестила руки девушка.

Итан расплылся в улыбке: «Так ему и надо, паршивцу!».

Вдруг Итан сам не понял, как засмотрелся на Циммермана. Рэй был вновь во всем черном: парка, зимние вансы, штаны, кожаные перчатки. Капюшон с богатым мехом русо-коричневого окраса, отливающий на свету золотистым, покрывал голову, оставляя в тени глаза. Его носик был розовым от холода, а на щечках легкий румянец, который лицо его делал более живым. Тонкие черты приковывали к себе внимание, не отпуская ни на секунду. Колорит тусклых рыжих волос и нефритовых глубоких глаз заставлял лишь немо восхищаться. Рэй расстегнул куртку, снял шарф, оголяя свою шею, которая была бы ненасытной усладой для любого вампира. Вокруг него буквально витала аура сексуальности, что наталкивала на самые похотливые игры воображения с его участием. Кажется, что у Райта сердце задрожало при одном только виде Циммермана, а обличье у него как у сладкого пирожного с вишенкой наверху, которое хочется съесть в независимости от того любите ли вы сладкое или нет, оно просто вас манит. «О чем я вообще думаю, черт возьми?», — ругнулся в голове Итан. Таких чувств Райт никогда не испытывал, в груди словно защемило и это не прекращалось. Ему захотелось прикоснуться к прекрасному, но он не мог. Рядом с ним сидела Элис и что-то увлеченно рассказывала Рэю, в этот миг Итану захотелось превратить ее в труп самыми изощренными способами, почему-то зависть охватила Райта. Когда парни встретились глазами, Итан быстро отвернулся, смущению не было предела. Мысли завертелись табуном, Райт прикусил губу. «Что же он подумает, почему я так пялился? Что потом ответить?» — судорожно перебирал в голове Райт.

— Итан!

— А? — вопросительно взглянул на миссис Кель.

— Ты почему не отвечаешь? Я уже несколько раз повторила твое имя, хватит в облаках летать. Итак, дети!..

— Дети? — кто-то посмеялся.

— А кто вы? Так вот!

Последнее, что услышал Итан, так это то, что дорога займет пять часов пятнадцать минут, больше он не слушал миссис Кель, голова была забита совершенно другими вещами. Он краем глаза снова посмотрел на Рэя, пытаясь оставить свой взгляд незаметным, Рэй в свою очередь тоже смотрел на Итана. Во взоре Циммермана читалось непонимание, возможно какая-то растерянность, непривычная для него.

Итан был готов провалиться сквозь землю, мало того, что он откровенно, не стесняясь, пялился на своего врага, так еще и не услышал учительницу из-за этого, что вдвойне странно и наталкивало на кучу вопросов. Наконец, автобус тронулся. Мимо начали пролетать дома, вывески, люди. Периодически транспорт останавливался на светофорах. Сердце не переставало странно стучать, а внутри продолжало полыхать все огнем, сгорая дотла. Когда же огненная буря утихнет? Райт и предположить не мог, что это за чувства. В голове вновь пронеслось: «Какой же невыносимо красивый этот ублюдок, просто до ужаса очаровывает своим бесстыжим характером и фигурой, и лицом, и вообще тем, что он есть. Ненавижу его за это, но хочу быть таким же. Таким же худым и наглым, чтобы я всем нравился».

Где-то Итан сам себя поймал на том, что это именно Рэй подталкивал своим существованием на все эти изменения внешне, а может и внутренне, ведь вся эта байка началась из-за него. Хотел ли Итан быть красивым для Циммермана? Да что за вздор! В первую очередь для себя. А потом уже то, что он хотел доказать всем, что он не слабак, что он может, а Рэй… Рэй как следствие? По всей видимости да. Райту пришлось смириться с этой мыслью. Но зачем? Почему? Чтобы тот увидел в нем этот неограненный алмаз? Итан чувствовал, что есть какая-то связь между ним и Рэем, хотя может он сам себе напридумывал.

Спустя три часа автобус сделал остановку на заправке. Неподалеку была уютная кафешка, огороженная деревянным заборчиком. Вокруг нее умиротворенно стояли лысые деревья, наверное, летом здесь было очень красиво, напоминало даже чем-то ферму. Еду там, скорее всего, тоже подавали домашнюю. Вдалеке были разбросаны миниатюрные разноцветные домики, крыши которых были покрыты белой простыней.

— Итак, это первая и единственная остановка. Сейчас мы пойдем все перекусим, обязательно сходите в туалет, потому что дорога долгая. Если кто хочет, то может заглянуть в магазин, купить себе что-то необходимое, — проговорила Кель.

— А насколько мы тут?

— Полчаса где-то, так что постарайтесь все успеть.

Все поднялись и поплелись к выходу из автобуса, образовалась очередь. Опять кто-то кого-то толкнул случайно и начались громкие разборки. Рэй утомленно смотрел на это недоразумение и было видно, как ему это надоедает.

— Слыш, аккуратнее надо быть, — брякнул какой-то парень.

— Что там у вас происходит? — попыталась посмотреть сквозь толпу Кель.

— Этот придурок не смотрит, куда прет, — возмутилась Хилари.

— Это она лезет!

— Да заткнитесь вы уже, просто выйдите и разберитесь на улице, — высказал Рэй.

Когда все устаканилось, то начали вставать люди с задних сидений и проталкиваться вперед. Кель пыталась сделать все организованно, но подростки люди строптивые. Итан так и оставался сидеть, он не планировал идти есть, у него ведь особая «диета».

— Итан, а ты чего сидишь?

— Я не хочу есть.

— Как это понимать? — спросила Кель. — Все оплачено, не беспокойся.

— О-о-о, жиртрест есть не хочет, я что, в параллельной Вселенной? — послышался смешок с задних сидений.

— А ну-ка замолчали все! — грозно посмотрела миссис Кель.

— Я не беспокоюсь, я просто не хочу, — улыбнулся.

— Может тебе взять порцию с собой и ты поешь потом?

— Нет, я правда не голоден, спасибо за заботу, миссис Кель.

— Как знаешь, мне нужно будет с тобой поговорить, — она оставила Итану бутылочку с водой и направилась дальше по автобусу.

Райт нахмурился: «Поговорить. Интересно о чем?».

Мысли о еде, конечно, вскружили ему голову и соблазняли до слюнок, но Итан был не преклонен. По-моему он уже не мог остановиться, страшная диета захватила его разум. Каждый раз, как только он хотел что-нибудь съесть, он представлял, как килограммы начнут возвращаться и он станет еще больше, чем был. С каждым днем он чувствовал себя хуже и хуже, реальность была похожа на туманный сон, все сопровождалось раздражительностью и усталостью, да еще и руки начали почему-то трястись, как у неврастеника. Появились признаки депрессии и будто бы обиды на весь мир. Райт начал ненавидеть каждого человека на своем пути, а мир начал казаться скучным и серым. Голову парня посещали мысли о суициде, самая любимая — сброситься с крыши, он находил в этом жуткую призрачную романтику.

Иногда доставляло удовольствие думать о том, что соберутся вокруг его гроба «близкие» ему люди и станут проливать горькие реки слез, позовут его «друзей» со школы, которые будут стоять в стороне и глумиться над его смертью. Каждый будет занят своим, наверное, на похоронах больше всего мешает сам покойник, но без него так трудно обойтись. Но Итану будет уже все равно, ведь он лежит в деревянном костюме. Глаза будут прикрыты, будут видны длинные черные ресницы, тело спокойно и бледен, как его костлявая подружка, руки сложены на торсе, а на губах еле заметная улыбка, потому что все закончилось. И что самое главное — он худ. Когда Итан доходил до этого пункта, то получал великое наслаждение, не сравнимое ни с чем, но когда вновь смотрел на себя в зеркало мигом омрачался.

Где-то в глубине души он думал о том, что его желание о худобе может обернуться его похоронами, что никакого самоубийства и не нужно даже, но достижение больной мечты превыше всех последствий и следствий.

Рэй с Элис шли по тропинке, ведущей в магазин при заправке. Когда они вошли внутрь, то раздался звон колокольчика и их поприветствовал кассир. Рэй прошел к полкам с энергетиками и внимательно оглядел ассортимент, выбирая среди разноцветных баночек.

— Итан какой-то странный.

— М-м…

— Есть не пошел, ты заметил, как он похудел?

— Ну видел и че?

— Мне кажется он чем-то болен, — облокотилась на стену и ее взгляд сделался задумчивым.

— Да хуй его знает.

— Ну выглядит он очень нездоровым, — пожала плечами.

— А тебе-то какая разница?

— Ну… Мне просто интересно…

— Забей на него, он же всегда был странным.

— Ну да, ты прав, — подметила Элис.

Они прошли к кассе и продавец пробил товар. Он с улыбкой спросил: «Что-то еще?». Рэй прошелся взглядом по стендам.

— Нет.

— Тогда с вас четыре доллара.

Рэй оплатил товар и уже хотел уйти, как его остановила Элис, он непонимающе на нее взглянул.

— Подожди меня.

— Ты собралась что-то брать?

— Да. Можно, пожалуйста, презервативы, вон те, — обратилась она к продавцу.

— С клубникой?

— Да.

— С вас семь долларов и двадцать пять центов.

Когда Элис расплатилась и они вышли из магазина, Рэй с хитрой улыбкой глядел на блондинку, которая заталкивала себе небольшую пачку в карман. Когда она увидела взгляд Циммермана, она смутилась и спросила:

— Что?

— Презервативы?

— А что такого?

— Зачем тебе? — приподнял бровь, ухмыльнувшись.

— Понятно же зачем, — отвела глаза.

— М-м, ты собралась с кем-то…?

— Блин, Рэй, — она хихикнула и толкнула его в плечо. — Просто на всякий случай, мало ли что.

— Мало ли что?

— Ну-у вечеринка, все дела, я предпочитаю быть готовой к таким ситуациям.

— Буду иметь ввиду, — улыбнулся.

— Дурак, блин! — ее щеки, казалось, стали розовее и мороз тут был не причем.

Полчаса прошли быстро, подростки успели перекусить и уже довольные с полными животами вваливались обратно в автобус, один Итан сидел голодный. Может ему, конечно, мерещилось, но ему казалось, что люди принесли с собой запах еды и этот аромат вскружил голову. На протяжении всего пути он не мог ни о чем другом думать, кроме как о еде. Как бы Итан не пытался себя отвлечь, ему казалось, что она абсолютно везде. Снег, например, похож на пломбир, облака на заварной крем, а ветки на… Печенье? М-да, Итану срочно требовалась помощь.

Автобус остановился перед пансионатом. Здание было бело, как все вокруг, что в совокупности сливалось в чистый белый холст, но елки цвета малахита неподалеку портили снежное полотно, являясь яркой кляксой. Райт вышел из транспорта, в глазах отражалась ледяная сказка и хотелось безмолвия перед пейзажем, но одноклассники нарушили природное спокойствие. Кто-то негодовал, кто-то ржал, будто лошадь, кто-то просто был и это уже невыносимо выводило из себя.

Орава зашла в здание. Их встретил холл, пугающий своим величием: высокие потолки, мебель под старину, живописные картины, могучая люстра, которая освещала каждый уголок комнаты, ковры, стеленные по лестницам, а неподалеку скульптура девушки, поражающая своими изгибами. Создавалось впечатление, что Итан оказался в замке. Миссис Кель объявила:

— Сейчас будем расселяться по комнатам! Комнаты двухместные, девочки с девочками, мальчики соответственно!

— У нас же свободная страна, я, может, с девочкой хочу заселиться, — крикнул Михаэль.

— Увы, не сегодня. Выбираем себе пару.

Блондинка с нескрываемой грустью посмотрела на Рэя и отправилась к своей подружке. Мелоди встала рядом с Хилари, Михаэль рядом с Томасом и так далее по списку. Все быстро рассосались, остались лишь Рэй и Итан. Возникла немая сцена. «О, черт, только не это», — одновременно пролетело в мыслях у парней.

— Не завидую, — хлопнул по плечу мальчик-ангел. — Выживать с ним целую неделю — кошмар, — прошептал Михаэль.

— Это ему придется выживать, ясно? — надменно ответил Циммерман.

— Эй, парни, полехче, — вступилась Мелоди, похлопывая по плечу каждого.

Толпа начала раскидываться по комнатам. Пока юноши шли к своему номеру по длинному сумрачному коридору, выстеленному ковровой дорожкой, Итан успел осквернословить неловкую для него ситуацию уже тысячи раз в голове. Как же он будет целую неделю просыпаться и видеть рыжеволосое «чудо» перед собой? Целая неделя мучений и каждый день еще более плохое настроение, чем обычно. Что может быть хуже?

Они зашли в комнату, и каждый небрежно кинул сумки на свою постель. Рэй плюхнулся на кровать и расставил руки в стороны, глубоко вздохнул и тут же сел, он хмуро уставился на Итана. Райт вопросительно посмотрел на Циммермана.

— …Я думаю, что целую неделю мучиться придется нам обоим, согласен?

— Ну… Да.

— Поэтому у меня есть ряд условий, чтобы я не прикончил тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, — проговорил Рэй.

— Что?

— Ты ни в коем случае не трогаешь мои вещи, не лезешь ко мне, не пялишься на меня, не садишься на мою постель, соблюдаешь чистоту и…

— Может мне вообще не дышать? — раздраженно сказал Итан.

— Можешь попробовать, — улыбнулся Рэй.

— Иди к черту, мудак.

— Если тебе что-то будет нужно, то спроси, но не вздумай дергать или отвлекать меня.

— Разрешаешь спросить? — хмыкнул. — Думаешь мне будет что-то нужно от тебя?

— Я просто предупредил, мы ведь теперь соседи. Я всего лишь хочу спокойно отдохнуть.

— У меня тоже есть ряд условий, — сел на кровать.

— Выкладывай.

— Ты меня не трогаешь и не оскорбляешь.

— Я постараюсь.

— Договорились, — Итан протянул руку.

— Без этого, — Рэй выставил перед Итаном ладонь, тем самым отказываясь от рукопожатия.

Чувства у Итана заиграли очень смешанные. С одной стороны он не понимал, как будет уживаться с этим идиотом, а с другой стороны — шанс понять, пусть и за короткий срок, что же за человек такой Рэй Циммерман. И все-таки второе брало вверх.

Иногда Итану казалось, что Рэй страдал раздвоением личности, потому что бывали моменты, когда он вел себя нормально и вполне адекватно, как, например, сейчас. Ведь они смогли договориться. Все-таки Циммерман очень странный.


	13. Что-то абстрактное.

**22 ноября**

Итан открыл глаза. Рассвет выбил окна, золотистые лучи окрасили белоснежные склоны в свои краски, заставляя снег светиться изнутри. Сплошь спокойствие и не единой души, лишь сосенки были хаотично натыканы, постепенно собираясь в хвойный хоровод. Напротив кровати Райта лежал Циммерман, Рэй еще пребывал в Морфеевом царстве. Глаза блаженно были прикрыты, на тусклые волосы и потемнее ресницы с бровями падал свет, делая их ярче. Лицо было умиротворенно и спокойно, рот чуток приоткрыт, верхняя часть тела обнажена, оголяя взор на мужскую грудь, рука была расслаблена и свисала с кровати, виднелась змеиная татуировка. Взгляд Итана упал на тонкие длинные пальцы, как у пианиста, затем на тонкую шею и выпирающую горку — кадык. Сейчас Рэй был как никогда красив и, опять же, «невинно» сексуален. «Интересно, какие сны ему снятся?» — подумал Итан.

Райту было очень странно просыпаться и уже второе утро подряд видеть перед собой лицо Циммермана. Итан просыпался раньше и у него было в запасе время полюбоваться Рэем, наверно потому, что Циммерман очень поздно засыпал. Свой второй вечер он коротал за читкой книги, сидя в наушниках. Итана удивляло, что такой человек мог вообще книгу держать, тем более такое сложное произведение, как «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах», хотя ранее его удивляло то, что Рэй был круглым отличником. Хотя и говорили, что учеба далеко не показатель, но для Райта в данном случае это был еще какой показатель. У него в голове не укладывалось, как могут совмещаться отличные оценки и Рэй.

Еще более странно было то, что за эти два дня Циммерман ни разу ничего не сказал Райту, никакого обидного слова, вообще ни-че-го, он соблюдал условия Итана. Они жили, будто незнакомцы, хотя, в принципе, на самом деле так и было. Каждый промышлял своими делами молча, без упреков. Итану иногда казалось, что он попал в параллельную Вселенную.

Неожиданно Циммерман распахнул глаза и его радужку подсветили солнечные лучи, Райт вздрогнул от внезапности, наигранно покашлял и заворочился, Рэй безэмоционально взглянул на Итана и отвернулся к стенке. «Черт! Опять! Никогда больше не буду на него так смотреть!» — кричал у себя в голове Итан. Затем Циммерман встал с кровати, на нем было лишь нижнее белье, ну как тут можно было удержаться и не взглянуть еще раз? Мышцы на руках, кубики, острые ключицы. Итан был готов пустить слюну.

— Может хватит? — вдруг спросил Циммерман.

— Что?

— Смотреть на меня. Может хватит? Мне некомфортно.

— Кому ты нужен, я вообще не на тебя смотрел.

— Оно и видно.

— Куда хочу, туда и смотрю, отвали.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Рэй.

Циммерман быстро надел футболку со штанами, прикрывая свою точеную фигуру мешковатой одеждой, умылся и удалился из комнаты. На часах стрелка показала десять часов, сейчас должен быть завтрак. Итан уже составил себе план: он сходит на завтрак, сделает вид, что покушал и уйдет делать зарядку, которую он уже пропустил. Ему это показалось идеальным планом. Оно и к лучшему, никто не увидит, как трясется жир на его руках, ногах и вообще везде.

Итан встал перед зеркалом, казалось, что щеки немного впали? Но пуговицы на его клетчатой рубашке все также мучительно просили о помощи, как ему мерещилось, и его совсем не волновало, что он еле держался на ногах, что он выглядел истощенно, что круги под глазами стали больше, словно кратеры на Луне. Что даже зарядку, которую он старался делать каждое утро, он уже не мог делать совсем, это были какие-то вялые движения, которые физическими упражнениями-то стыдно назвать. Но Райт продолжал себя уверять, что все хорошо, что он ничем не болен. Весь его рацион составляла только вода. Честно говоря, Итан даже счет потерял сколько дней сидел на этой изнурительной диете. Дней пятнадцать, вроде. Но он четко знал, что это необходимо. Итан накинул сверху клетчатой рубашки объемный свитер, пытаясь скрыть все недостатки фигуры.

Зайдя в столовую, Райт поплелся к стойке с едой, собрав себе завтрак и налив воду в стакан, направился, еле передвигая ногами, к столу. Все вокруг казалось каким-то размытым и плыло. Итан сел за стол, сразу же выпил воду и уставился в полупустую тарелку голодными пронзительными глазами. Ему хотелось запихать это в себя, но он просто не мог предать себя, это было бы настоящей изменой, которую он не смог бы простить. Итан осмотрелся по сторонам, люди вокруг пережевывали еду, пища выпадала из рта, попадая вновь в тарелку, они пили из кружек, оставляя следы от жирных губ, смеялись и между их зубов виднелись застрявшие кусочки пищи. Слух обострился, и чавканье с сёрбаньем в его голове становилось все громче и громче. Мерзость. у Итана появилась тошнота, только вот блевать было нечем. Внутри живота пару дней назад появились ощущения, будто желудок начал пожирать сам себя. Райт взялся руками за голову, прикусил губу, глубоко проникая зубом, он совершенно не чувствовал боль, и маленькая алая капля выступила. Он провел языком по губам, во рту почувствовался привкус железа. Странно было ощущать вкус чего-либо за последние дни, когда пьешь одну воду. Невыносимо. Рядом стояло мусорное ведро, это то, что нужно. Итан встал и медленно поплелся к ведру, иногда зыркая по сторонам, он выбросил в урну весь свой завтрак, отнес тарелку и отправился к выходу неуверенными шагами. Неожиданно его окликнула миссис Кель, но он будто не услышал, тогда она в мгновение подлетела к нему и схватила за руку.

— Итан, что ты делаешь?

— В смысле? — нахмурил брови.

— Я все видела, зачем ты выбросил завтрак? В чем дело? — обеспокоенно посмотрела она на Итана без какой-либо строгости, характерной для нее.

— Я… Я… — он не находил слов.

— У тебя губа кровоточит, давай сходим в уборную, ты смоешь кровь и мы поговорим.

— В уборную я и сам могу сходить, миссис Кель. О чем вы хотите поговорить?

— Нет уж, мы пойдем вместе.

— А если я скажу нет? Я не маленький и не нуждаюсь в Вашей помощи.

— Итан, не надо мне дерзить. Я говорю без какой-то подоплеки. Мне просто необходимо с тобой поговорить без посторонних глаз.

— Хорошо, как скажете.

Они направились в уборную, идя медленно и протяжно по длинному коридору. Итан пошатывался из стороны в сторону, как осина. Учительница косо поглядывала на изможденного Райта, она аккуратно и ненавязчиво придерживала своего ученика, словно опасаясь, что он вот-вот мог упасть в обморок. Когда они зашли, то Итан встал у раковины и начал смывать кровь с губы, утекающая вода окрасилась в очень бледный красный оттенок, Кель достала из сумочки заживляющую мазь и отдала Райту.

— Что происходит, Итан?

— Ничего не происходит, а что-то должно?

— Я же вижу невооруженным глазом. Ты похудел, неважно выглядишь, отказываешься есть.

— Я просто не хочу есть.

— Итан, я понимаю, что я в твоей жизни не более, чем какая-то строгая «училка», но я тоже человек и мне можно доверять.

— Что Вы хотите этим сказать?

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — ее лицо приобрело оттенок жалости.

— И как же вы можете мне помочь? Накормить меня? — усмехнулся.

— Мы можем обратиться к врачу, к психологу. Я могу дать обещание, что родители не узнают об этом.

— Вы думаете, что я болен?

— Я не говорю, что ты болен, Итан, просто твое поведение может привести к непоправимым последствиям. Нельзя совсем ничего не есть.

Итан глубоко вздохнул и смотрел на бесконечно утекающую воду в сливной отверстие. Он негодовал, негодовал от того, что кто-то посмел сунуть нос в его планы. Какого черта ей вообще от него надо? Одно только слово «помочь» вызывало у Итана нескрываемую усмешку. Ему хотелось смеяться от того, что возомнила о себе Кель.

— Кто сказал, что я ничего не ем?

— Итан, я не слепая. Так нельзя.

— Когда ты толстый — можно все. Я не хочу у Вас просить помощи, а уж тем более вызывать жалость, извините. — Итан направился к двери.

— Стой, — вновь схватила она его за руку. — Я сама страдала такой проблемой и понимаю тебя. С этим нужно разобраться. Сколько ты уже не ешь?

— Я не болен, — резко отряпнул руку. — Оставьте меня в покое и не суйтесь туда, куда Вас не просят.

— Итан! Подожди! — эхом разносился ее голос, но как бы он громок не был, до ушей Райта не доносился.

Он выбежал из туалета. «Ну почему родители, почему эта училка? Почему всем от меня что-то надо?! Они ни черта не понимают!» — глаза налились слезами, которые он попытался скрыть. Не хватало, чтобы его еще плаксой прозвали, тогда будет полнейший набор. Но, как назло, в коридоре он столкнулся с одной из шавок Циммермана — Михаэлем, который о чем-то увлеченно беседовал, прерываясь на заливистый тошнотворный смех, с другими такими же. Проходя мимо, Михаэль будто бы специально задел плечом Итана.

— Смотри куда прешь, жиртрест!

— Пошел ты!

— Че ты сказал?

— Что слышал.

— Ах да, я ж забыл, ты у нас худеющий теперь, ха-ха, в мусорку завтраки выбрасываешь.

Итан замер. Он сжал кулаки и почувствовал, как кровь в жилах закипела, он ни на шутку разозлился и, в ту же секунду, не раздумывая, направился уверенным шагом к Михаэлю. Улыбка у того слегка потускнела, потому что такого он не ожидал, чтобы на него неслась огромная громадина. На секунду Райту показалось, что Михаэль даже попятился назад, а его голова вжалась в шею.

— А тебе какая нахуй разница, чем я занимаюсь? — Итан подошел вплотную к Михаэлю.

— Мне? Мне просто смешно, потому что у тебя все равно ничего не получится, — осклабился.

— Правда что ли?

— Ты как был жирный, так им и останешься, — Михаэль злобно оскалился.

— Да что ты? Зато я хотя бы в дерьме не плаваю, как ты, — он оглянул шайку, имея ввиду их.

— Слышь, уебок!

— Не слышу, блять! — раздался шлепок, Итан ударил Михаэля по щеке что есть мочи.

Немая сцена. Михаэль впал в ступор. Подростки уставились на них. Неподалеку стоял Рэй, кокетливо болтая с Элис, но после этого они тут же замолчали и обернулись, в их округленных глазах заиграло сплошное изумление и вопросы: «Че? Это вот этот вот ударил-то?». Смешанные чувства заполыхали внутри Итана. Впервые он кого-то ударил за оскорбления в свой адрес, он смотрел то на мальчика-ангела с красным отпечатком пальцев на лице, то на свою ладонь, то на удивленного Циммермана. Райт понял, что сейчас надо делать ноги от греха подальше, поэтому он развернулся и бегом побежал прочь, к себе в номер.

— Тебе еще попадет! — крикнул Михаэль.

Херувим засуетился и замешкался, вторая щека покрылась румяном не хуже ударенной. Стыд распространился по всему телу. Рэй коварно улыбнулся, он подошел к блондину и похлопал по плечу.

— Теряешь обороты, ну прям разочаровал, — наигранно пролепетал Циммерман.

— Он еще получит свое…

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Элис.

— Сойдет, — ответил Михаэль.

Вбежав в комнату, Итан захлопнул двери, он скатился вниз, громко дыша. «Что же я наделал-то? Мне же теперь конец», — вслух пожалел Итан. Но все-таки, где-то внутри Райт ликовал, ибо оно того стоило, хотя бы ради реакции Рэя, которая была еще более сладкой, нежели чем сам шлепок. Он проматывал в голове этот момент снова и снова, вспоминал взгляд Циммермана. Это вызывало улыбку.

Более менее успокоившись, Итан сел за стол перед окном, вид открывался прекрасный: склоны гор, изумрудный лес и солнце. Сейчас, когда пару минут назад адреналин бил ключом, ему захотелось отобразить ощущения на бумаге. Достав альбом, Итан начал выводить линии, он и сам не заметил, как рисовал знакомый овал лица, затем шею, потрепанные волосы, чуть прищуренные хитрые глаза, аккуратный нос, покрытый веснушками, линию легких скул и манящие губы. Он опять прокрутил момент того взгляда, наслаждение забурлило. Лист постепенно заполнился грифельными очертаниями. Штрихи легко ложились на бумагу. Райт продолжал водить карандашом, где-то стирая линии, где-то делая их четче. Время шло незаметно, лучи успевали передвигаться с места на место. При каждом шорохе Итан шугался, но не переставал рисовать.

После полутора часа старательной работы на него смотрел Рэй бесцветными глазами, на его лице играла еле заметная улыбка. Его лицо светилось, как утреннее солнышко. Именно таким хотел видеть Итан этого стервеца, внезапно даже какие-то силы стараться дальше появились в изможденной тушке. Он не мог налюбоваться портретом, ему казалось, что ничего и никого лучше он никогда в жизни не рисовал. Вдруг что-то внутри екнуло и подтолкнуло сделать его в следующую секунду довольно странную вещь. Черные волосы упали на белую бумагу, Итан делал занимался совершенным безумством — он коснулся губами портрет, прикрыв глаза. Он целовал того, кого больше всего на свете ненавидел или, кажется, любил?

Райт не знал этого наверняка. Наверняка было только то, что портрет должен был остаться тайной, о которой Циммерман никогда не должен узнать. «Кажется ты украл даже мой первый поцелуй, ублюдок», — произнес Итан, отстранившись от бумаги, с пунцовыми щеками от собственного сумасшествия, смотря на нарисованного Рэя.


	14. Слишком много вопросов.

**23 ноября**

— Вау, неплохо, — с восторгом пролепетала Элис, вздергивая руками.

— И вправду, — подметила Хилари.

Подростки выстроились хороводом вокруг стола, на котором стояли разные сорта алкоголя, от самого слабого до крепчайших напитков, захватывающих сознание с первого прожигающего глотка. Каждая бутылочка как отдельный вид эфемерного счастья: отличные друг от друга цвета и формы, градус. Что могло казаться более райским для группы отвязных подростков шестнадцати-семнадцати лет?

— Это еще не все, у нас спрятаны несколько мешков с едой!

— А что из еды? — началось бурное обсуждение.

— Так хватит, че столпились? Отошли все, — сказал Рэй. — Из еды то, что можно есть прямо здесь и сейчас. Это не так важно. Важно то, что будет завтра. Надо все распланировать, чтобы не было накладок.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Элис.

— Итак, завтра День благодарения. Мы должны оторваться с вами так, чтобы на утро голова болела.

— О да-а-а, — протянула толпа.

— Наверное нужно собраться всем примерно около часу ночи? — предложила Элис.

— А где все это будет происходить? — задала вопрос Хилари. — Номера ведь слишком тесные, — выстроила грустную гримасу.

— Завтра ведь еще будет праздничный обед с миссис Кель! — кто-то выкрикнул из толпы.

— Можно всем замолчать и не заваливать меня вопросами и прочей ненужной инфой? — недовольно высказал Циммерман. — Элис, отличное время, — душевно улыбнулся он блондинке. — Номера тесные, поэтому все это будет происходить в специально отведенном для этого месте — праздничном зале, где будет проходить тот самый ужин с Кель.

— А обед не станет проблемой?

— С чего бы обед должен стать проблемой? Начнем с того, что это обед, а не ужин, что уже нам на руку. Праздник ведь заключается как раз в этом. У нас будет полно времени подготовиться. Все окей.

— Рэй, а что если праздничный зал закрывают на ночь? — задумалась Элис.

— Кстати, да. И вообще, а если нас спалит кто-нибудь? — поддержал Михаэль.

— Я не предлагал бы вам то, что невозможно. Я уже все проверил, никто этот зал не закрывает на ночь, в чем вообще от этого толк? А кто нас спалит? — приподнял бровь Циммерман.

— Жиртрест, — с отвращением произнес Михаэль.

— Такого не будет, — уверенно проговорил Рэй.

— Почему? — взглянула с непониманием на Циммермана блондинка.

— Хотя бы потому, что он тоже будет в этом участвовать, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Что?! В смысле?! — загудели ученики.

— Тс-с, успокойтесь. Во-первых, это отличная подстраховка, он просто не сможет об этом сказать, потому что он часть этого. Во-вторых, это же отличное развлечение. А в-третьих, хватит во-первых и во-вторых.

— Ну-у-у, допустим, — согласилась Элис.

— Все, ко мне больше нет вопросов? Отлично.

— Юху-у, завтра набухаемся, — выкрикнул один из подростков.

Тем временем болезненный Итан валялся на кровати, наполняя свои уши музыкой, что лилась мягким звучанием из потрепанных старых наушников. Он поднял свою руку вверх, растопырил пальцы, внимательно всматриваясь в эти сардельки. «Кажется, они стали худее?» — улыбнулся Райт. Рядом лежал тот предательский яркий альбом, Итан перевел взгляд на него, и в голове всплыли вчерашние будни. Он отвел взгляд в сторону, словно стыдясь своего поступка. «Господи, если ты есть, ответь мне, ну зачем я это сделал? Что это вообще было?» — но ответа не последовало, что Итана огорчало еще больше.

Он отвернулся от стенки, и взор упал на не заправленную кровать Рэя, наверняка на подушке осталось пару рыжих волос, упавших с головы Циммермана. Рядом находилась та толстая книжка, за которой Циммерман коротал вечера. Тщетно Итан попытался найти какой-то иной объект для наблюдений, но куда бы он не посмотрел, везде что-то напоминало об этом чертовом ублюдке. Вся комната будто пропиталась Рэем, абсолютно все пропиталось им: его запах повсюду мерещился, мысли почему-то только о нем, черт возьми, Итан был даже сейчас в черной футболке, в цвете, который ассоциировался у него только с Циммерманом. «Твою ж мать! — выкрикнул Райт и яростно «застучал» по мягкому матрацу кулаками. — Где-нибудь есть место, где я не буду вспоминать о нем? А если это стокгольмский синдром? Ну точно, я ведь жертва, а он агрессор. Хотя, что за бред. Я же ведь не гей…».

В словах Итана прочиталась легкая неуверенность и удрученность, поэтому руки сами потянулись к телефону, а пальцы напечатали в поиске запрос «порно с лесбиянками» (чтоб наверняка). Спустя пару минут после запуска видео, Райт почувствовал прилив крови к причинному месту и накатывающееся возбуждение на тело. Он с облегчением вздохнул и провел ладонью по джинсам, почувствовав твердый, как камень, стояк. Итан прикусил губу, прикрыл глаза и проскользнул рукой внутрь джинс. Одинокое удовольствие не заставило себя ждать. Сначала нежные поглаживания вдоль, затем расстегнутая ширинка и приспущенные штаны. Зацикленные движения побудили биться сердце сильнее, дышать учащенно, а пухлые щеки принять пунцовый оттенок. Пик наслаждения казался с каждой секундой ближе и ближе, ноги вытянулись, тело напряглось, сейчас Итана не волновало ничего, даже незапертая дверь, только одно важно — достижение эдемского сладкого ощущения. Итан уже не обращал внимание на стоны девушек в видео, он был сосредоточен на собственных представлениях в своей голове, в которые иногда ненароком все равно просачивался Рэй, благодаря которым рука запачкалась в полупрозрачной белой жидкости, по консистенции слегка густоватой. Райт блаженно выдохнул и даже немного проскулил от достигнутого удовольствия.

Вдруг по коридору послышались шаги, Итан со скоростью света погасил экран смартфона, откинул прочь, застегнул джинсы, вот только руку пришлось вытереть об кристально белоснежную простынь. Мокрое место он прикрыл и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Дверь распахнулась и вошел главный обидчик Райта. В глаза Рэю сразу же бросился его запыхавшийся, растрепанный и красный сосед по комнате. Циммерман брезгливо повел носом:

— Блять, че за вонь? — заметил Рэй, имея ввиду запах спермы.

— Какая вонь?

— Не притворяйся идиотом, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Пошел ты, — фыркнул Итан.

— Не зли меня.

— Ага, — бросил Райт.

— Завтра в час будет вечеринка.

— И?

— Ты забыл, что у меня есть твоя фотка?

Итан вздрогнул, он ничего не мог ответить, поэтому сидел молча, уставясь в такой «интересный» пол. Он совсем забыл о фотографии, конечно же, ему не хотелось, чтобы ее увидела вся школа, ведь это был бы позор не только на всю школу, но и на весь город. А город у них небольшой.

— Мы друг друга поняли?

— Что ты о себе возомнил вообще?

— Мне прям сейчас начать рассылать?

— Поняли, — от безысходности кивнул Райт.

Рэй, совершенно не обращая внимание на своего соседа, достал сигарету из красной пачки и вставил в рот. Щелчок кресала* и вспыхнул огонек, что зажег никотиновую палочку. Затяг и выдох, дым узорчатой вертушкой растворился в воздухе, наполняя его едким запахом, что быстро заполонил комнату. Итан с детства ненавидел этот запах, его отец курил эти паршивые сигареты дома, игнорируя нежелание других вдыхать это, хотя на самом деле проявлялось отвращение только лишь у Итана. Райт счел, что Циммерман в край обнаглел и терпеть подобного не собирался, Итан подошел к окну и приоткрыл его, впуская в номер свежий морозный воздух.

— Окно закрой.

— Это еще почему?

— Мне холодно.

— Накройся.

— Не хочу.

— Это твои проблемы, — вскинул руками Райт.

— Нет, это твои проблемы.

— Что? — шокировано взглянул Итан на Рэя.

— Че слышал, обмудок. Окно закрой.

— Слыш, я терпел-терпел, но я тоже человек и у меня тоже есть свое мнение на этот счет, так вот не пойти бы тебе… — не успел Итан договорить, как его тут же прервали.

— Ну так не пойти бы тебе отсюда подальше и пожаловаться кому-то другому?

— Тц, ты просто невыносим.

— Ага.

Итан впился ногтями в кожу на ладонях и, скрепя зубами от злости и несправедливости, покинул номер, хлопнув дверью, не изъявляя желания дальше бессмысленно спорить с этим ублюдком и портить себе настроение. Райт громко топал по полу, вымещая на нем весь скопившийся негатив, он зашел в туалет сполоснуть руки и «перекусить» — выпить немного воды.

Ему было совершенно неясно как завтра поступить. Если с вечеринкой все понятно — ее никак не избежать, то что делать с праздничным обедом? Не пойти Итан не мог, паршивые ублюдки сразу поняли бы в чем дело и начали бы отпускать еще больше гнусных шуточек, а у миссис Кель возникло бы еще больше вопросов. «Сказать, что не здоровится? Странно и неправдоподобно, — подумал Райт. — А если пойти, то как себя вести? В любом случае надо будет запихать в себя хоть немного еды». Тогда Итана ежесекундно осенило. Кто мешает поесть, а потом сходить в туалет и выблевать все содержимое, что он съел? Это же отличная идея, которая вызвала у него легкую улыбку. «Я еще покажу кто здесь жирный. Скоро все захлебнетесь от своей желчи, подонки. Кто вообще сказал, что слово толстый несет негативный посыл? Почему худой — комплимент, а толстый — оскорбление? Ведь это всего навсего телосложение. Как же меня бесит эта несправедливость, эти дурацкие стандарты!» — выкрикнул Итан, а руки сжали, что есть мочи, бортики раковины, словно вот-вот разломая их на части. Райт перевел взгляд на отражение в зеркале, на него глядел уставший юноша, совершенно нездорового вида: бледнее костлявой смерти, с огромными мешками и кругами под двумя дико оголодавшими больными глазами, сухие и потресканные губы, как старая плитка в школьном сортире. И несмотря на то, что он только что сказал, Итан чертовски хотел соответствовать этим стандартам. «Я не остановлюсь», — твердо пообещал себе Итан Райт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кресало - колесико зажигалки.


	15. Маленькая смерть.

**24 ноября**

Вот и настал этот жуткий день для Итана Райта. Сегодня он сделал свои обыденные дела еще более вяло, даже самые позитивные мысли не помогали ему приободрится хотя бы потому, что рядом находился Рэй, который угнетал его своим присутствием, напоминая о предстоящем очередном позоре ночью. Волнение штормом перекрывало любые чувства.

Сейчас с другими подростками Итан столпился у высоких дверей праздничного зала. Он был одет в уютный домашний свитер с неповторимым орнаментом, который делал его еще более шариком, чем есть на самом деле. Но таков «дресс-код» данного мероприятия — надеть домашние, теплые и комфортные вещи, чтобы ощутить полную атмосферу праздника, ведь сейчас все позиционировали себя якобы как семья. Вот только у Райта не было совершенно никакого торжественного настроения и ощущения, что эти пафосные люди, столпившиеся вокруг, его родные. Только одна мысль вызывала истерический смех. Он ненавидел каждого по отдельности и по особенному.

— Заходим! — самозабвенно объявила миссис Кель, распахивая перед учениками величавые старинные двери.

Прямо посередине комнаты красовался сервированный стол с ароматными манящими яствами. В центре стола находились фаршированная индейка с клюквенным сиропом и тыквенный пирог — как праздничные символы. Не было ни одного зазора, каждый уголок украшен едой, олицетворением осенних даров природы: гроздья винограда, плоды яблок и солнечных апельсинов, початки кукурузы, орехи. Неподалеку стояла вазочка с букетом оранжевых, золотых и красно-коричневых хризантем с веточками ягод, как завершение сервировки и ощущения изобилия. Глаза разбежались и никак не остановятся. «Тяжело придется», — сглотнул слюнки Итан. Подростки уселись на мягкую обивку стула. Взор Райта упал на белоснежную округлую ровную тарелку, столовые приборы были начищены и натерты так, что блестели без единого развода. Что ж, через несколько минут придется запачкать этот девственный белый цвет. В бокалы разливался алый вишневый сок, похожий больше на безалкогольное вино. Но Итан предпочел налить себе воды из кувшина — дисциплина.

— Итан? — вопросительно взглянула миссис Кель.

Он обратил на нее внимание и улыбнулся, он понял, что она имела ввиду, она хотела, чтобы он поел. Но черта с два, если Итан это сделал бы, то не простил бы себя. В мыслях он уже проклял Кель и послал ее куда подальше. Он одного не понимал, если она осознавала, что он болен, так какого черта она заставляла его сейчас пичкать себя едой? «Дура», — пролетело в голове у Итана.

— Тебе помочь? — спросила Кель.

— Нет. Я сам, — тяжело вздохнул он.

Итан попытался как можно более маленькими кусочками обложить тарелку, словно пазлы мозаики, сейчас он только и думал о том как бы не сорваться, когда вокруг одна провокация. Ведь главная цель — не переборщить с едой, ибо это влекло за собой нешуточные последствия, например: смерть. Он прошерстил целые статьи о голодании и о том, чего делать не нужно, поэтому точно знал, что необходимо быть аккуратным. Итан волнительно посмотрел на пищу, подготовился и первый ломтик куриного мяса отправился в рот. Зубы смыкались и размыкались, странное ощущение, еда будто приобрела новые краски и нотки вкуса. Он так давно не ел, что почувствовал моментальное наслаждение и чувство вины перед собой.

— Кхм-кхм, — обратила на себя внимание Кель. — Одна из традиций этого праздника, как мы все знаем — слова благодарности. Давайте же забудем все обиды и горечь, — подняла бокал вверх, — и скажем друг другу спасибо. Я уверена, что мы с вами настоящая семья. И каждый поможет друг другу в трудной ситуации и поддержит.

Итан аж поперхнулся от такого лицемерного заявления и приостановился есть. В голове звучало только одно слово — серьезно? Вот, смотря на эти рожи, у него совсем не возникало ощущения дружбы и чего-то семейного. Кель ведь догадывалась какие на самом деле отношения и все равно несла такую чушь.

Порой Итану казалось, что взрослые еще большие дети, чем они сами. Они же ведь сами были молодыми, неужели они не осознают, какие чаще всего отношения между подростками? Здесь и близко никакой сплоченностью не пахло.

— Знаете, я очень рада, что обучаю вас! Пусть я и бываю порой строгой, но вы не должны на меня обижаться, ведь это дисциплина и издержки профессии. Может кто-то хочет что-то сказать?

На нее посмотрели сорок пар глаз и никто не шелохнулся, а на что она еще надеялась? Никто не хотел вставать и позориться. Кель отпила из бокала сок и решила, что ей стоило бы разрулить ситуацию.

— Может Рэй скажет?

— Это обязательно?

— Да, Рэй.

— Окей, — нехотя привстал Циммерман. — Ваш класс меня так тепло принял и я очень счастлив, что я теперь его часть.

Итан внимательно следил за шевелением губ Рэя, он говорил весьма искренне, периодически он делал паузы, наверное, задумываясь о том, чтобы еще добавить. Его речь звучала так красиво и чисто, что Итан даже этому удивился, ведь обычно Рэй много матерился.

— За эти пару месяцев я себе нашел настоящих друзей, Вильяма и Элис, например. Это классно, когда ты знакомишься с кем-то и тебя нормально воспринимают. Я думаю, что все, что я хотел сказать — сказал. Спасибо, — он присел на место.

— Так, отлично, кто продолжит?

— Давайте я, — втиснулась Мелоди.

Пока все толкали свою «очень интересную речь», Итан оглядывался вокруг. Ощущение того, что он прибывал в замке, становилось все отчетливее. Этот длинный стол из дерева подходил ко всему вокруг, а яства только подчеркивали то ощущение, что Итан будто бы находился у королевы на приеме. Вокруг все успевали перешептываться друг с другом, только Итан сидел молча, если честно, то ему все это напоминало фреску «Тайная вечеря» Леонардо да Винчи. А какую роль занимал на ней Итан, тут и догадываться не надо.

— Может теперь Итан что-нибудь скажет?

— Я? — вздрогнул Райт.

— Да, пожалуйста, Итан, — сказала Кель.

— Но мне нечего сказать, — пожал плечами.

— Как это нечего? Вспомни хорошие моменты, подумай. Или ты стесняешься?

— Хорошие моменты? Да вы смеетесь? — пронеслось в голове у Райта. Да тут и вспоминать нечего, потому что ничего хорошего никогда не было. Единственным хорошим моментом Итан считал тот день, когда он, наконец, выпустится из этой школы, уедет из этого ужасного города и никогда не вернется сюда, никогда больше не увидит всех этих ублюдков.

— Хорошо, — Райт вытер рот с салфеткой, небрежно бросив ее около тарелки и с трудом привстал. — Я безумно вас обожаю всех. На этом хватит?

— Итан, добавь что-нибудь еще.

— Э-эм, ну очень рад, что сегодня провожу этот день с вами. Короче все.

— Спасибо, Итан, — кивнула Кель.

— Как говорят лучшие годы — школьные, правда? — взглянула Элис на Райта.

— Ты то зачем влезаешь, тупица? — возмутился мысленно Итан, одарив ее взглядом с нескрываемой ненавистью. Итан хотел уж было сесть обратно, как вдруг он рухнул на пол, ненароком схватив краешек скатерти, сверху полетел бокал, расплескав воду на свитер и штаны, а вместе с ним и пища туда же. Райт стукнулся ногой и пронзительная боль разошлась по коже. Посуда благополучно разбилась на осколки. Подростки противно засмеялись.

— Итан?! Все в порядке? — воскликнула Кель. — Сильно ударился?

— Миссис Кель, все просто отлично.

— Может тебе помочь? — спросила учительница.

— Не беспокойтесь, я, пожалуй, пойду. Всех благодарю за этот ну просто лучший обед в моей жизни!

— Уже уходишь? — огорченно спросил Михаэль.

— Поаккуратнее надо быть, — высказался Циммерман.

— Тебя забыл спросить.

Встав с пола и отряхиваясь от ошметков еды, Итан удалился из праздничного зала расстроенный. «Что и следовало ожидать от этих идиотов», — пробубнил он. Шаги ускорились. «Нужно успеть все сделать, пока не начало перевариваться», — заволновался Райт, уже переходя на бег. Бока тряслись, лицо тоже, Итан походил на одну большую волну.

Итан завалился в сортир, проверил пустоту кабинок и направился в самую последнюю. Он упал на колени, прильнув к унитазу. Два пальца в рот, Итан поддался вперед, кашель и все содержимое потоком вылилось в унитаз противными непереваренными кусочками в полупрозрачной жиже. Пальцы были в густой слюне, рвота попала на стульчак. Голова чуток закружилась, он вытер краешки рта и подбородок рукавом свитера, тем самым запачкав его. Мерзкий привкус и горло жгло, Итану было противно от себя и от этого места. Хотелось поскорее покинуть грязный сортир. Слабость одолела его тело, а в глаза попала частичка сна. Хотелось побыть в абсолютном одиночестве и как следует отоспаться перед предстоящим ночным позором, что сделал Итан, направившись к себе в номер и плюхнувшись на не менее мягкую кровать, чем он сам.

Итан проснулся еще вечером и с того времени внимательно следил за любым изменением на часах, каждая минута была важна. «00:56. Сейчас придется идти, черт. Страшно», — переживал он, собираясь покидать номер. Руки дрожали, он старался дышать медленнее и глубже, но это мало меняло ситуацию. Больше всего пугала неизвестность. За дверью послышались веселые возгласы девчонок из соседнего номера. «Надо собраться!» — приободрил себя Райт хлопками по щекам. Он встал, отряхнулся и аккуратно повернул ручку двери, выглядывая из комнаты, внимательно осматривая длинный коридор. «Все чисто», — выдохнул. Протяжными шагами он ступал по длинной ковровой дорожке, приглушенный свет делал коридор мрачным и еще более нескончаемым, как из фильма ужасов. Дойдя до лестницы, что вела к залу, Итан остановился, переведя дух, вновь пошел, медленно ступая по ступенькам.

Вот они, величавые злополучные двери, которые сейчас выглядели как никогда устрашающими. Приготовившись, он потянулся к ним, чтобы открыть, но тут выскользнула оттуда веселая девушка, громко хохоча, за ней потянулся алкогольный шлейф. «Похоже они начали гораздо раньше», — подметил Итан. Помявшись, он все-таки решился прошмыгнуть внутрь. Тут же послышалось звучание такой знакомой песни «The Neighbourhood — A Little Death», совершенно спокойной и ненавязчивой, даже в чем-то умиротворяющей. «У кого-то хороший вкус», — подметил Райт. Пьяные девчонки в коротких юбках и платьях, оголяя стройные ноги, танцевали в такт музыке, извиваясь, сексуально двигая бедрами навстречу парням, пытаясь показаться такими взрослыми. А парни в свою очередь прогуливались руками по эстетичным изгибам форм девушек. В нос ударил запах курева и алкоголя. Фоновым сопровождением музыке был веселый, искренний смех. В завершении всего действа неоновый розовато-фиолетовый свет заполнил это помещение, словно давая понять ненадобность стеснения и стыда за свои желания. Итану показалось странным наличие такого рода ламп, но большего значения он не стал придавать.

«Нужно спрятаться, чтобы никто меня не заметил», — промелькнула мысль в голове Райта. Тихонько, как мышка, он направился к одинокому креслу в углу комнаты. Протискиваясь сквозь толпу веселящихся подростков, он думал о том, что ему бы и самому хотелось встать и так танцевать, вот только кто захочет танцевать с ним? Правильно — никто.

Присев, сквозь музыку и свет, взор Итана приметил силуэт обидчика. Розовый падал на волосы Рэя и казалось, что они полыхали огнем, а его фигура по контуру горела неоном. Циммерман держал за талию блондинку, расстояние меж их телами было минимальное, она прижалась к нему напористо грудью. Руки Рэя неторопливо спустились ниже талии. Элис была совсем не против такого исхода событий, она поддалась вперед. Молодые люди пронзали друг друга пылающим похотливым взглядом. Рэй отхлебнул виски из бутылки, выдохнул и наклонился к блондинке, прикрывая глаза. Они ласково потерлись друг об друга носами, а затем губы мимолетно соприкоснулись. Хотя и видимость была не самой лучшей, но Райт точно понял, что испытали эти двое блаженство, потому что повторили поцелуй еще более настойчиво. «Тупая шлюха, — неосознанно прошипел Итан. — Хотя какое мне вообще дело, пусть делают, что хотят». Райт попытался как-то себя отвлечь от этого зрелища, своя же собственная реакция на происходящее показалась ему не совсем адекватной. Он не понимал, что сейчас чувствует, мысли о какой-то ревности сразу отметались, ибо это казалось сплошным бредом.

Райт продолжал блуждать по комнате взглядом, рассматривая людей по отдельности. Любопытно, но он почти не обнаружил людей, которые бы общались вербально, только язык тела. «Один разврат, хотя что еще следовало ожидать от подобного мероприятия? Чувствую себя полным задротом», — думал Итан.

Но как бы Итан не пытался себя отвлечь, его взор вновь возвращался к двум субъектам, которые чуть ли не совокуплялись. Элис сидела на краю стола, а Рэй нависал над ней, за каждым поцелуем на ее тонкой шее оставалась метка. Циммерман делал это с нескрываемой страстью. Элис хихикала, видимо ей было щекотно. «Не смотри, Итан, не смотри», — перевел взгляд на Михаэля.

Херувим, сидя на полу, курил самодельный бонг, смастеренный из пластиковой бутылки. Приспособление передавалось по кругу еще двум парням. А позади компании, Хилари торжественно возвышалась на столе, да-да, именно на том, на котором проходил обед в честь Дня благодарения. Она заглатывала уже не пойми какую по счету бутылку пива с яблочным вкусом, дергаясь под музыку, ее руки были похожи на змей, а ее волосы налипли ей на лицо. Платье Хилари из серебряных пайеток сверкало не хуже звезд на небе или диско-шара. Оно красиво переливалось и Итан даже залип на какое-то время, смотря на него. Но потом Итан опять ненароком посмотрел на сладкую парочку. Рэй нежно поглаживал блондинку по внутренней части бедра, она, по всей видимости, старалась убрать его руку, ибо ей это было не менее щекотно, чем шея, судя по ее хохоту. Немного позже Циммерман взял на руки раскрепощенную блондинку и сел на мягкий стул, усаживая девушку к себе на колени. Элис было все равно на то, что ее блестящее короткое платье задралось и каждый мог лицезреть красное ажурное белье, через которое виднелись ее ягодицы. Рэй зря времени не терял, когда схватил ее за упругую часть и прижал к себе плотнее.

Время шло и Итан, если честно, уже устал наблюдать за этим цирком, хотелось подышать свежим воздухом да и вообще лучше лечь спать. «Может я зря сижу? Вроде и без меня отлично развлекаются. Только время потратил», — привстал Райт. И Итан уж собрался уходить, как по закону подлости, его заметил Михаэль.

— Э-э-эй, ребятки, вы только посмотрите, а вот и наш гвоздь программы, а-ха-ха, — противным голосом объявил херувим.

Итан замер, в ожидании дальнейшего. В этот момент в голове пронеслась куча неразборчивых мыслей, заметит ли его кто-то еще? Он надеялся, что нет, но увы так не бывает. Циммерман заприметил Райта, он отпил что-то из неподалеку стоящего бокала и облокотился на руку.

— Мы тебя заждались, я же просил быть вовремя.

— Вообще-то я все это время сидел в том углу, — указал Итан на кресло.

— Допустим. А сейчас будешь сидеть здесь, — показал пальцем на стул Циммерман. — Иди сюда.

— Делать нечего, придется, — смирился Райт и последовал сказанному. Рэй попросил слезть Элис, что та неохотно сделала. Перед Итаном поставили длинную бутылку, наполненную прозрачной жидкостью, с характерным стуком о стол. Подростки моментально столпились вокруг назревающего представления.

— Пей, — приказал Рэй.

— Что это?

— Тебя ебет? Тебе сказали пить, значит пей.

Итан не имел права ослушаться, поэтому смиренно открыл стеклянную бутыль, в нос ударил запах спирта. Он отчаянно вздохнул от безысходности.

— Все пить…?

— Все.

Сделав первый глоток, Райт зажмурился, горло прожгло и внутри живота потеплело. Сначала это показалось довольно неплохим ощущением, чем-то новым, до этого он редко употреблял алкоголь, а водку и подавно не пробовал. Но с каждым глотком с непривычки было тяжелее и, выпив, одну четвертую бутылки без закуски, он произнес:

— Я больше не могу.

— Пей, — твердо сказал Циммерман.

— Мне сложно без закуски.

— У нас нет закуски, так что пей так.

Итан послушался. Постепенно голова начала кружиться и, кажется, настроение приобрело на несколько секунд расслабленный веселый оттенок. От противного вкуса водки уже корчилось лицо. Но он продолжал, капля скатилась по краешку рта к подбородку. Щеки загорелись пламенем.

— Я больше не могу! — громко поставил на стол алкоголь.

— Пей.

— Хватит!

— Тебе плохо слышно, урод?

— Не хочу!

— Значит я щас сам затолкаю.

Рэй схватил алкоголь со стола, сжал лицо Итана и заткнул ему рот, проталкивая стеклянное горлышко внутрь, зубы разомкнулись и «поцарапались». Райт зажмурил глаза и громко глотая, словно лошадь на водопое, пил. Из рта выливалось, но Циммерман продолжал крепко держать, не давая вырваться.

— Рэй, может все? — спросила испуганно Элис.

— Ща. Еще немного.

Когда Итана отпустили, он начал громко кашлять, задыхаясь до рвотных позывов. Его лицо приобрело красный оттенок, который виднелся, не взирая на розовые неоновые лампы, перекрывающие любой другой цвет. Циммерман поставил бутылку на стол.

— Я думаю с него хватит.

Итан облегченно вздохнул, но тут втиснулся Михаэль, который не хотел заканчивать веселье.

— Да давайте еще.

— П-пожалуйста… Х-хватит, — дрожащим голосом умолял Итан.

— Да его не хватит на больше, — сказал Рэй.

— Давай попробуем еще, — настойчиво попросил Михаэль.

— Ну тебе надо, ты и пробуй.

— Н-н-нет, — сказал Итан заплетающимся языком.

— Я же говорю, его не хватит.

— Давайте разденем его, — предложил Михаэль, получив испуганный взгляд Итана.

— Слишком банально.

— А если на улице?

— Уже неплохо.

— Рэй, может не надо? — спросила Элис, но ее вопрос проигнорировался.

— Да ладно тебе, ниче такого, — улыбнулся ей.

— Рэй, не надо, ты пьян.

— Вставай, урод, — пихнул Итана Рэй.

Гурьба направилась к выходу из праздничного зала, подталкивая Итана пинками, он старался идти быстрее, но все было как в замедленной съемке. Встречные предметы плыли и то, что было секунд пять назад, благополучно забывалось. Как известно, натощак пьянеешь гораздо быстрее. Протяжно передвигая ногами, чувствуя толчки сзади и возгласы, наконец, Итан увидел выход из пансионата. Охранник мирно спал на посту и совершенно ничего не заметил. Хотелось закричать о помощи, но в горле образовался будто ком, даже алкоголь не помогал справиться со страхом, который настиг его сейчас. А что если будет только хуже?

Райт еле держался на ногах, поэтому, когда его толкнули, он с легкостью упал в белую холодную пелену на колени. Джинсы моментально промокли в том месте. Мороза почти не чувствовалось, на пухлых щеках ежесекундно таяли снежинки, падающие с черного безграничного небосвода. Рэй обошел Итана, тем самым оказываясь у него перед обозрением. Он зажег сигарету и закурил. Циммерман внимательно разглядывал беззащитное существо, сидящее перед ним.

— Долго ждать? — задал вопрос Рэй.

— М-может не надо? П-пожалуйста, — дрожащими губами прошептал Райт.

— Брось, чего тебе стесняться?

Циммерман зажал губами сигарету, подошел и схватил за черные пакли волос, надменно смотря в голубые глаза, наполняющиеся стыдливыми слезами. Итан трясущимися пальцами высвобождал поочередно пуговки на рубашке. Он закусил губу, расстегивая последнюю и, нехотя, обнажил мощные плечи, большой круглый живот, обвисшую грудь, походящую на свинячью. Подростки достали телефоны для съемки сие жестокого процесса, на что Рэй огрызнулся и приказал убрать гаджеты. Райт снял обувь, а после принялся расстегивать ширинку штанов под пристальным наблюдением Циммермана, Райт старался делать все как можно медленнее, хотя, наверное, зря.

— Быстрее, — раздраженно приказал Рэй, крепче сжимая волосы.

Толстяк полил слезы ручьем, оставляя влажные дорожки на щеках, из носа протянулась полупрозрачная сопелька. Уголки рта были опущены, глаза сужены, брови приподняты и сведены к переносице, а подбородок чуть подрагивал. Лицо имело поблекший, тусклый вид. Сборище вокруг оценивало происходящее брезгливыми выражениями лиц. Тело Райта задрожало то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Сняв штаны и откинув в сторону, Итан остался в бельевых шортах. Он с какой-то что ли надеждой и жаждой пощады таращил покрасневшие глаза на Рэя.

— Трусы тоже снимай.

— Что?! Нет, нет! Пожалуйста, не надо! Я все что угодно сделаю, только не это! П-прошу!

— Все, что ты мог, ты уже сделал. Снимай, — Рэй отпустил черные пряди, отходя подальше для лучшего обозрения.

— Рэй… — тихо позвала Элис. — Ты пьян, прекрати!

— Тихо, — отряпнула ее Хилари.

Итан сжал зубы до боли, а ногти впились в кожу на ладонях, будто сейчас проткнут ее насквозь. Он не мог смириться с этим, не мог так просто сдаться. Ведь если сейчас Райт ничего не предпримет, хотя бы какой-то малейшей попытки избежать позора всей его жизни, он навсегда будет жалеть об этом. Поэтому, несмотря на свое эмоциональное состояние и состояние в принципе, в какой-то момент Итан поднялся на ноги, мерзлота будто током пронзила пята, и ринулся куда-то прочь в обла тьмы, но его побег был пресечен подростками, которые больно схватили за руки и толкнули обратно. Райт упал в сугроб, обволакивающий и обжигающий холодом голое тело. Рэй, усмехаясь, направился к Итану. Он ступил мощной подошвой черных лакированных мартинсов на измученную физиономию брюнета, крепко вдавливая его голову в снег.

— Бегать вздумал? Очень зря, — Циммерман проскользил ботинком ниже и с силой ударил, Итан схватился за солнечное сплетение, свернулся в позу эмбриона и закашлял. — Снимай.

Корчась от боли, хлюпая носом и утопая в горьких слезах, сглатывая боль, Райт кое-как спустил белье, оставаясь полностью нагим и незащищенным. Прикрыться не получалось, да и как-то все равно стало. Уже теперь. Губы приняли цвет синих океанических вод, голова жаждала отключиться. А тело уже словно и не чувствовало холода, но продолжало содрогаться.

— Почему вы такие жестокие? Что я вам сделал? — прошептал Итан, но голос его не донесся ни до чьих-либо ушей.

Рэй нацепил на палку шорты Итана и бросил их в кучу к остальной одежде, припорошенной снежинками.

— Сжечь, — велел Рэй.

Михаэль повиновался и кинул небрежно зажигалку. Огонь моментально обволок ткани, красно-оранжевые языки пламени словно затанцевали в бесовском хороводе, хохоча над Итаном и поедая каждый кусочек бесследно. Итан видел, как искры вылетали из костра, и с ним в унисон он будто догорал. Уже не будет хуже. Райт почувствовал, что на него полилось сверху что-то, кажется, в складки затекала им же недопитая водка. «Холодно. Очень. Холодно», — думал он. Толпа стояла вокруг огня, обыденно и равнодушно смотря на все происходящее, будто иначе быть и не должно. Итан вновь лицезрел профиль своего обидчика, присевшего перед ним на корточки, тот докуривал сигарету, а взгляд устремлен его был задумчиво в даль.

— Хороший вечер, — вздыхая, произнес Циммерман и потушил сигарету о плечо Райта, добавив к прошлому шраму новый.

Итан почувствовал острую боль и еле слышно пискнул, ибо громче не мог. Он прикрыл глаза и послышался хруст снега. Сборище подростков постепенно начало рассасываться, оставляя за собой только притоптанную белоснежную землю.

Когда Райт спустя время остался один, а тишину нарушала лишь пурга, он уперся бессильными руками в каменный сугроб, пытаясь с трудном поставить себя на ноги. Голыми пятами Итан, шатаясь, направился ко входу по морозной зимней простыне. Позади почти истлел костер, но все это уже неважно.

Охранник так же умиротворенно спал. Райт как будто дышал эти минуты из последних сил, ватные ноги переплетались между собой и завязывались в узел, он оперся о стену и медленно шел к лестнице. Ступеньки казались сущим мучением, но не хуже, чем-то, что было минут двадцать назад. И опять длинный мрачный коридор, что давил со всех сторон на Итана еще больше. Сейчас он казался еще бесконечнее.

Дойдя до своего номера, Райт молил, чтобы тот был пуст. И да, в этот злополучный день хотя бы это было так, как желал этого он. Итан зашел в ванную, предварительно закрыв дверь на замок. Открыл кран из которого полилась горячая вода, наполняя «купель». Итан пустым взглядом осмотрел себя в зеркале. Уставший, замученный подросток. Толстый, никому не нужный парень. Руки сжались, а потресканные губы задрожали. «Как же заебало! Как же меня все заебало! Я просто, блять… Просто, блять, ненавижу эту ебанную жизнь!» — кричал навзрыд Итан, снося вокруг себя все, что попадалось под руку. На пол падали с грохотом различные скляночки, зубные щетки, вешалка для полотенец. Он ударял по стене кулаками, сдирая с костяшек кожу, вырывал черные клоки волос. Его никто никогда не слушал, не видел в нем человека, Райт пытался быть хорошим, но терпение не железное, если нет отдачи. Он поломан окончательно, больше нет смысла продолжать терзать свою душу каждым прожитым днем. Хватит.

Когда взор Райта вновь попал на собственное отражение, то зеркало было опрокинуто и вследствие разбито. Большие и маленькие осколки покрыли пол комнаты, не давая места для проходу. «Почему я такой урод?! Почему я просто не могу жить, как все?! Ненавижу, блять, ненавижу этот ебанный жир! — Итан царапал живот, оставляя ссадины, а под ногтями забивались частички кожи. — Ненавижу этих ебанных уродов, пусть они все сдохнут!». Слезы катились градом, образуя на глазах размытую пелену. Этот праздник навсегда для него омрачился.

Совершенно было неясно, почему Итан винил во всем себя, если он тут был с самого начала не причем? Это были жестокие люди вокруг, которым было весело издеваться над ним просто так. Он никогда ничего плохого никому не сделал, он не понимал, чем заслужил такое отношение? Почему в этом городе все были настолько ограниченными и тупыми, что были уверены в том, что они могут позволить себе так обращаться с кем-то?

Ванна уже почти переполнилась. Итан попытался выдохнуть и пошел по стеклу, которое резало пяты и противно впивалось внутрь. Он схватил приличный осколок и медленно сел в горячую ванну. Вода обволокла его. Райт еще раз перевел дыхание, внимательно осматривая собственные запястья и, зажмурившись, нанес первый порез вдоль. Боль прожгла его руку, но недостаточно, чтобы остановиться. Итан продолжил кромсать собственные вены, пытаясь каждый порез сделать глубже, чем предыдущий. Он хотел, чтобы каждая капля крови вытекла, чтобы в его теле не осталось жизни. Вода приняла алый оттенок и становилась все насыщеннее. Линии на ладони стали похожи на лабиринты из-за кровяной краски. Бросив острие дрожащей рукой, Райт окунулся под воду, скрывая почти полностью свое тело за алой ширмой.

Тишина. Пришло какое-то успокоение и больше ничего не нужно. «Наконец, конец», — пронеслась последняя мысль в голове Итана. Больше не надо было терпеть издевательства и нападки, не надо выслушивать нотации родителей о том, что лучше, не надо не спать, зависая над уроками, вообще ничего не надо. Больше Итан Райт никогда не откроет глаза и никогда не увидит в отражении толстого урода. Никогда. Вокруг нависал мрак и сон постепенно накатывал волной на сознание. Стуки сердца замедлились. И лишь иногда, будто яркой вспышкой, пробивал женский голос, который громко звал его по имени.

— Итан! Итан! — кто-то хлопал по щекам.

Глаза были слабо приоткрыты. Лампы, одна за одной, светили в лицо. Колесики двигались по плитке. И запах, запах, кажется, больницы? Голоса, крики, все это неважно. Пусть они кричали, Итану уже было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Маленькая смерть. Время остановлено. Череда неудач закончена.


	16. Незнакомец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *США и Канада свободны в выборе начала учебного года.  
> *Пёклые (от пекло) - как авторское слово.  
> *Дрейк (Drake) — канадский певец, рэпер, музыкальный продюсер, актёр и предприниматель.  
> *BlocBoy JB - американский рэпер и автор песен. Просто загуглите его клип "Shoot" или тупо танец, тогда поймете о чем я.

**4 сентября***

Рэй сидел за партой, поджав голову, и смотрел в окно. Макушки деревьев зеленые и густые, будто что-то скрывающие тайное за своей пеленой. Ветер игрался, словно провожая уходящее лето, он взвенчивал природный мусор в вихрь и разносил по асфальтовой дорожке. Небо голубое и безграничное, поражающее бесконечно красотой перьевых облаков. Сентябрьские лучи солнца были все еще яркие и пёклые*.

Подростки вели бурные беседы о том, кто как провел лето. Одна история была интереснее другой, каждый хотел показаться лучше собеседника. Одни пили, другие курили, кто-то работал, а кто-то бездельничал, кто-то ездил отдыхать, а кто-то просидел целое лето дома. Рэй находился в числе тех, кто работал, но периодически все-таки находил время, чтобы поотрываться с друзьями: закинуться дурью и выпить алкогольную газировку, покататься на скейте и позависать в крутых местах. Это лето было значимое для него. Общими усилиями с матерью он приобрел первый автомобиль — мерседес приглушенного желтого цвета. Конечно, не новую, а старую годов 80-х, но Рэй был очень рад такой покупке и за короткое время машина сильно полюбилась, была в ней какая-то изюминка. И пусть она иногда глохла и тарахтела, это последнее, что его волновало. В общем, летние каникулы Циммермана прошли отлично.

Вильям сидел рядом, копался в телефоне, без особого энтузиазма пролистывая фотографии друзей в социальной сети. Они делили наушники на двоих. Сегодня первый учебный день, но он, скорее всего, пройдет как вводный — без напряжения. Скукота начала паутиной выстилаться на Циммермана, но тут в класс вошла Элис, ее лицо осветилось улыбкой при виде Рэя, она подошла к нему и оставила легкий поцелуй на его щеке. Молодые люди были рады друг друга видеть и крепко обнялись, поскольку половину лета не виделись.

Элис и Рэй начали встречаться еще зимой. Их отношения были самые обычные: с ссорами, обидами, недопониманиями, но, вроде бы, со страстью и любовью…? Хотя последний пункт был спорным, они больше друзья, занимающиеся сексом, нежели любящие друг друга люди. У них не было по-настоящему откровенных разговоров, все темы поверхностные и неглубокие, общение строилось на флирте и шутках. Можно сказать, что они даже не узнали ничего друг о друге за эти месяцы. Было странно, что они до сих пор вместе, а не расстались на следующей же неделе. Но это лишь вопрос времени.

— Я так по тебе соскучилась! — воскликнула блондинка.

— Я тоже. Ты так и не написала, что приехала.

— Прости! Я просто очень сильно замоталась… — виновато оправдалась девушка.

— Не, все окей. Как отдохнула?

— В общем!

— Так, это оч круто, ребят, что вы базарите, но, Рэй, верни мне тогда наушник, — встрял Вильям.

— Держи.

— Ага, спасибо.

— Так что ты там говорила, Элис? — спросил Циммерман.

— В общем, ты знаешь, мы ездили кататься на пляж с родителями, я очень сильно обгорела, это было жутко, я лежала с температурой! Мне было так больно. Но не суть, мы ходили на разные экскурсии. Я очень многое узнала о чужой культуре и это так интересно, а еще я занималась дайвингом, — увлеченно тараторила девушка.

— И как?

— Просто в восторге! Я могла касаться дна океана, ты представляешь? Я видела вблизи этих красочных рыбок и кораллы! Но мне так не хватало тебя, — она скорчила грустное лицо.

— Мне тоже тебя не хватало, — Рэй слегка коснулся ее губ, улыбаясь.

— Так, фу-фу-фу, ребят, вы задрали, в прошлом году сосались по всем углам, сейчас, ну харе, не при мне, пожалуйста, — возник Вильям.

— Вил, отстань! — нахмурилась Элис, сжимая руку своего партнера. — Так, я продолжу! Мы ходили в храм, где стояла огромная статуя Будды, она была просто огромных размеров, я такого еще не видела.

— М-м.

— А ты что делал без меня эти полтора месяца? — хитро улыбнулась Элис.

— Да ниче интересного.

— Ну расскажи!

— Ящики разгружал, пил, курил.

— Как ни спрошу у тебя, ты только пьешь и куришь, — возмутилась она.

— Ну я еще машину купил.

— Серьезно?!

— Ага, теперь будем с тобой кататься вечерами.

— Блин, это так круто! А какую?

— Потом увидишь. А еще было что-то интересное?

— Мы ходили на пруды, где обитали лягушки и в парк змей.

Элис могла бы еще долго перечислять свои впечатления и эмоции от путешествия, если бы в класс не вошла миссис Кель. Она держала в руках дипломат, на ногах были обуты черные лаковые лодочки, что издавали приятный цок от соприкосновения с полом и серый строгий костюм, не выделявший форм. Что ж, издержки ее стиля. Остановившись у деревянного стола, она поправила геометрические очки, сверкнув ими, внимательно посмотрела на класс и начала речь:

— Привет всем! Хочу всех вас поздравить с новым учебным годом.

— Ага, большое спасибо, — усмехнулся Вильям, пихнув локтем Рэя.

— Опять нервотрепка начнется, — высказался Циммерман.

— Вы стали еще взрослее, теперь вы выпускной класс! Так как у некоторых из вас я куратор, то не забывайте обращаться ко мне за советами.

— Выпускной класс, ты прикинь, Рэй, — шепотом говорил Вильям.

— Не думал, что доживу до этого момента.

— Я тоже. Сдадим экзамены и нахуй это место.

— Ага. Ты уже думал, куда поступать?

— Не. А ты?

— Не-а.

— Надеюсь, что у нас не возникнет никаких проблем, как в прошлом году, — намекнула учительница. — Летние каникулы остались позади, поэтому необходимо включиться постепенно в работу и насытить свой ум новыми знаниями.

Ее речь звучала монотонно и муторно. Одно было непонятно — зачем каждый год повторять одно и то же? Все учителя говорили про то, как все взрослели и что нужно включиться в учебный процесс, как под копирку. Рэю казалось это настолько бессмысленным, что он предпочел пропустить ее речь мимо ушей и подумать о своем.

Тем временем за пределами класса бурлила, как в кипящем котелке, жизнь. Во дворе школы по асфальту скользили bmx и скейты, запрыгивая на железные перила и вытворяя крышесносные трюки. Подружки обнимались при встрече, пища и прыгая от счастья так, что их короткие юбки вот-вот открыли бы взору окружающих то, что они не должны видеть. Самые модные парни мерились брендовыми тишками, громко слушая треки Дрейка* из колонки, что была уже готова взорваться от басов. Некоторые парни пытались танцевать под треки, воображая словно они BlocBoy JB*. Цепи на шеях звенели и отблескивали ярким золотым свечением из-за солнечных лучей. А там, в стенах учебного заведения, в углу образовалась компания гиков и нердов, звонко спорящая о чем-то. Ну, а за школой кучка девятиклассников, только почетно поступивших в этом году в старшую школу, курила самокрутки.

И вдруг двери распахнулись перед черноволосым парнем, совершенно выбивающимся из этой суматохи. Походка его проявлялась небрежной. Он был одет в футболку с лейблом группы « Kiss», сверху была накинута желтая олимпийка, на рукавах отделанная черными лампасами, как будто прямиком из фильма «Убить Билла». На точеных ногах красовались олдскульные вансы и классика — левайсы 501, потертые снизу так, что свисала бахрома. И в завершении образа — короткие носки с ярким принтом и неназойливая цепочка из тонких звеньев на шее. К уху стремился проводок — наушник с играющей композицией «Pixies — Where is my mind?». Он уверенно, даже нагло шагал по коридору и точно знал куда идти.

— Я очень верю в то, что в этом году… — монотонная речь учительницы прервалась стуком в дверь. — Да, кто там?

— Здравствуйте, извините за опоздание, можно войти? — просунулась черная макушка в щель.

— Да, проходите, только быстрее. Первый день, а уже опаздываем.

Ученики с интересом обернулись. Они могли лицезреть худощавого парня. У него вырисовывался четкий овал лица, впалые щеки, ненавязчивые скулы. Также имелись длинные черные ресницы, коим позавидовала бы любая сидящая здесь, и взлохмаченные волосы, что придавали его облику еще большей небрежности и атмосферности. У юноши были неземного сине-голубого оттенка глаза, как сердце океана, а над ними находились густые прямые угольные брови. Кожа его была прозрачна и по-аристократски бледна. Крыло носа украшено пирсингом — черным кольцом, — а тонкие изящные пальцы — татуировками символов и цифр.

Юноша присел за последнюю парту, одиноко пустовавшую, небрежно кидая рюкзак около нее и облокотился на стул, на который успел повесить олимпийку, обнажая татуированные руки. Выглядел он весьма рафинированно и даже пафосно. От него веяло молодостью и злостью. Брюнет оценочно окинул класс, будто бы пытаясь кого-то найти. Когда он перекинулся взглядами с Рэем, то внутри у Циммермана заиграли непонятные ощущения, словно он уже видел этого парня, ибо какие-то черты показались ему знакомыми, но такого не могло быть.

— Эй, смотри какой классный!

— Да-а, очень. Надо с ним познакомиться, такой симпатичный.

Девушки перешептывались с улыбками на лицах, обсуждая данный субъект. Пришедший определенно многим по вкусу, ибо женский пол уже был готов слететься на него, словно чайки.

— Погодите, молодой человек, по списку у меня в этом году нет новеньких на моем предмете, — подметила учительница.

— И? — вынул наушник.

— Может Вы ошиблись классом? Кто Вы?

— Не ошибся.

— Но я не припомню Вас.

— Я Итан Райт и уж точно есть в списке, если внимательно посмотреть, — спокойно ответил брюнет, словив на себе три десятка изумленных глаз.

— Итан? — ошарашенно переспросила учительница.

— Вы все правильно поняли, не волнуйтесь.

Рэй потерял дар речи, а глаза вылезли из орбит, он просто не мог поверить в это. «Этот симпатичный парень и тот жирный с сальными волосами — несопоставимо», — Циммерман пару раз специально поморгал, словно пытаясь проснуться. Но нет, это было реальностью, сколько бы он не моргал. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Блять, Рэй, ты в это веришь?

— Я сам в полном ахуе…

Тогда, год назад, Итана успели спасти, все благодаря умениям миссис Кель делать жгуты. Он попал в реанимацию из-за потери большого количества крови. Врачи несколько часов боролись за его жизнь, что было довольно-таки сложно, ибо Итан был уже на грани, но у них получилось. Видимо, Вселенная решила дать шанс. Райт долго реабилитировался, то происшествие стало основным толчком к изменениям. После этого он перевелся на домашнее обучение и в школе совсем не появлялся, постепенно о нем все забыли, в том числе и учителя.

Целый год Райт упорно работал над своим внешним видом, приводя его к совершенству — идеалу из собственный головы, что частично был основан на Рэе. Кстати, о том, что было в ту ночь, никто не узнал, Рэй попросил не муссировать произошедшее, и его, на удивление, покорно послушались. Да, Рэй действительно был пьян и не до конца понимал, что делал, но это не избавляло его от вины. Наверное, на трезвую голову он никогда бы подобного не допустил, ибо за такое можно было и присесть. По каким-то собственным причинам Итан (наверное, понятным ему самому) не стал распространяться о том случае. Благодаря тому, что Райт достиг своей цели, он обрел уверенность в себе и силу воли, коей раньше у него не присутствовало.

Теперь он мог позволить заявляться вот так самодовольно в класс, мог не стесняться себя и не думать о том, что штаны еще чуть-чуть и треснут. Все страхи остались позади. Видя бурную реакцию окружающих на свою персону, Итан еле заметно улыбнулся. Да, это определенно то, чего он желал. Особенно от Рэя. Райт надменно посмотрел на своего обидчика.

— Миссис Кель, а чему Вы так удивлены? — провокационно спросил Итан, жаждущий еще больше внимания.

— Ты очень изменился, Итан. Преобразился в лучшую сторону.

— Спасибо. Я знаю.

— Я не ожидала, что ты вернешься. Директор никому об этом не сообщал.

— Видимо он предпочел, что так будет лучше, — осклабился.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так автор видит Итана (только с татуировками).


	17. Плохое начало дня.

**11 сентября**

Небо еще не успело окраситься привычным голубым цветом, оно было покрыто хаотичными белыми кляксами, которые вот-вот рассеются от проснувшегося солнца. Оно зальет теплыми лучами каждое укромное местечко, нагреет асфальт и не оставит следа от темной ночи. Проснутся птицы и избавят улицы от тишины.

Веяло свежим предрассветным холодком, сочетающимся с периодическими порывами легкого ветра. Можно было наблюдать крошечные алмазики на сочных листьях — росинки. Неподалеку красовался на парковке раритетный мерседес. Его владелец же сидел на холодной лестнице во дворе в ожидании друга, выдыхая сигаретный дым, что мешался с густым туманом, за которым почти не было видно здание школы. Рэй был укутан в черную толстовку с головой, взгляд его нефритовый находился задумчивым. Вот уже почти несколько дней в мыслях не было покоя из-за черноволосого паренька. В голове метался лишь один незамысловатый вопрос: «Блять, да какого хуя?!». Это совершенно два разных человека — такой вывод вынес Циммерман после своих наблюдений за Итаном. Ах да, Рэй постоянно нагло пялился на брюнета, с интересом разглядывая каждую мелочь и каждый раз подмечая для себя что-то новое.

Сзади послышались знакомые голоса, обсуждающие что-то или кого-то. Неожиданно Циммермана отряхнули за плечо, вырвав из раздумий. Рэй оглянулся и мог лицезреть Вильяма в компании Михаэля.

— Эй, здарова, — поприветствовал Вильям, пожимая руку другу.

— Прив, — последовал примеру блондин.

— Ага, — небрежно произнес Рэй.

— Че ты тут сидишь? Яйца отморозишь, пошли в машину, — предложил Вил.

— Не, все ок. Хочу на свежем воздухе посидеть.

— Ну как знаешь, — парни присели рядом.

— Стрельни сигаретку, — попросил Михаэль.

— На.

— И мне тоже, — улыбнулся Вильям.

— Что в прошлом году, что в этом. Ты меня должен будешь в будущем обеспечить пожизненным запасом сиг, ты меня понял? — с улыбкой выразился Циммерман.

— О-о-о, да, когда-нибудь.

— Тц, ты просто ебанный школьник, Вил.

— А-ха-ха, да-да.

— О чем вы там базарили, пока шли ко мне?

— Да так, о бывшем жиртресте, — усмехнулся херувим.

— М, и че, к чему пришли? — заинтересовался Рэй.

— Ща жди нескончаемый хейт, — предупредил Кэмпбелл.

— Это просто пиздец! У меня горит на этого ебучего Итана! Просто какого вокруг него стало вдруг суетиться столько девок?! Ни одна юбка не прошла мимо его парты!

— А тебе то че? — задал вопрос Циммерман. — Нравится что ли кто? Почти все не очень, ну за несколькими исключениями.

— За исключениями, которые тебе точно не дадут, — заливисто захохотал Вильям, в поддержку ему и Рэй.

— Че? — недоуменно посмотрел на них Михаэль. — Вообще-то я почти трахнул уже одну на летней вписке, если что, — похвастался парень.

— Ее звали «Правая» или «Левая»? — с ухмылкой спросил Вильям.

— Ее звали…

— Погоди-погоди, а что значит почти? На полшишечки? — Кэмпбелл вытирал слезы смеха с глаз, съеживаясь и держась за живот. — Не, ну это не считается!

— Да ладно тебе, заткнись, не ломай парню самооценку, — толкнул в бок не менее веселый Циммерман своего друга.

— Пошли вы, я ухожу, — затянулся сигаретой Михаэль, встал и отряхнулся от пыли.

— Все-все, успокойся, мы не будем больше, — пообещал Рэй, но было поздно, херувим испарился в тумане.

— Да забей на него. Знатно он меня повеселил.

Кстати, Михаэль был в чем-то прав, в эту первую учебную неделю Итану еще ни разу не было адресовано оскорбление или какая-то обидная шутка. Наоборот, его персона была одарена вниманием сполна. Девушки проявляли нездоровый интерес к Райту. Они вдруг начали интересоваться искусством, слушать ту же музыку, что и он. На него накинулись, как на мясо. Каждая пыталась казаться не такой, как другие. Все, кто когда-либо смотрел на него с отвращением, неожиданно разглядели в нем загадочную, творческую, неформальную натуру, а не толстяка с сальными волосами. Каждая пыталась поговорить с Итаном, что-то узнать о нем, задавая кучу однотипных вопросов, а он и не сопротивлялся, словно таким образом говоря: «Ну что, съели?».

Парни теперь кидали недоброжелательные взгляды на Райта, внутри них кипела зависть и злость, ибо они не получали такого внимания за всю жизнь, какое получил Итан всего за несколько дней учебы от женского пола. Но уже сказать ему что-то будто бы никто не имел права. Все таки внешний вид имел и будет иметь большое значение для общества.

— Не, ну так-то, если-и-и посудить, то я согласен с Михаэлем. Вокруг него правда много телок стало виться, — подметил Кэмпбелл.

— Думаешь? — нахмурился Рэй, облокачиваясь назад.

— Да. Но мне вообще поебать, у меня Лола.

— А у меня Элис.

— У тебя же с ней так, ну есть и есть. Она же вообще не в твоем вкусе.

— Смотря как посмотреть.

— Ты ей изменяешь? — уголки его губ загадочно приподнялись.

— А ты Лоле изменяешь? — спросил в ответ Рэй, хитро смотря.

— Нет, я люблю ее.

— Вот и я нет, только я не знаю люблю ли.

— Серьезно? — выпучился Вильям.

— В смысле, что?

— Не изменяешь? С каких пор ты решил стать «хорошим мальчиком»? — улыбнулся.

— Да как-то надоело что ли, — выдохнул. — Решил пока остановиться. Секс есть, все условия. Она очень хороша в этом плане.

— Все, заткнись, не хочу подробностей вашей личной жизни, — отмахнулся и потушил сигарету об камень, оставляя пепельный след. — Ты, кстати, че ее сегодня не забрал-то из дома?

— Сказала сама хочет дойти, ну я такой окей, — развел руками Циммерман.

— Ну я вижу как она сама хочет дойти, смотри, — Вильям кивнул в сторону парка, что прилегал к школе.

Ветерок игрался с длинными блондинистыми волосами, что Элис постоянно убирала с лица. Она придерживала рукой твидовую асимметричную юбку, которая хотела сползти вверх и оголить полностью стройные, чуть загорелые ноги девушки. Наливная грудь ее была украшена неглубоким декольте, но достаточным для того, чтобы это смотрелось пикантно. На сгибе локтя висела кокетливая сумочка цвета мокко. Белоснежную яркую улыбку на ее лице вызывал по всей видимости рядом шедший брюнет.

Рэй приподнял бровь и недоуменно оглянул их, внутри забурлили смешанные чувства: то ли ревность, то ли злость, то ли что-то другое. Но взгляд почему-то моментально приковался к Итану. Тот был одет в чуть зауженные к низу зелено-бежевые брюки, отдаленно они веяли стилем милитари, сбоку на штанах болталась серебряная цепочка, сверху была мешковатая однотонная футболка, а на ногах все те же вансы. Молодые люди были увлечены занимательной беседой, ибо их рты не успевали закрываться. Вдруг Элис громко засмеялась, а Райт мило заулыбался. Итан был в этот момент настолько счастливым и действительно прекрасным, что Рэй не мог оторвать взора. Он совсем позабыл о том, что сейчас его девушка хохотала с тем, кого он ненавидел.

— Эй, чел, — Вильям тыкнул Рэя в ребро.

— Ай! Че?

— Хватит, блять, пялиться на него. У тебя все хорошо?

— Я не пялился на него. У меня все ок.

— Ты так и будешь просиживать свой зад тут?

— А че мне еще делать?

— Ну чет хуй знает, с твоей Элис сейчас рядом идет какой-то хер.

— А-ах… Ладно, ща сек, — Рэй нехотя встал и направился в сторону молодых людей, Вильям же остался наблюдать на лестнице.

— Эй! — дернул Циммерман чуть вверх головой, окрикнув.

Пара синих глаз обратила внимание на быстро движущуюся черную фигуру, лицо Рэя выражало серьезность, руки держал в карманах джинс. Шаг был агрессивным и враждебным. Улыбка блондинки мигом сменилась пугливой физиономией, а Итан даже и не думал содрогнуться. Райт лишь надменно осмотрел Циммермана.

— И че это тут происходит?

— Эм… Ну… Я… — замялась блондинка.

— Это поэтому тебя сегодня забирать не надо было? — нахмурился.

— Нет же. Я просто шла в школу, и мы встретились случайно, разговорились, Рэй…

— Слушай, чувак, — встрял Итан. — Ты серьезно?

— А ты заткнись, — грубо бросил Рэй.

— А-ха-ха, с головой все нормально? Кого-нибудь другого затыкай, это свободная страна. И девушка она свободная.

— Если ты не знал, то она девушка несвободная. Она моя.

— Да? Может она замужем за тобой? Или может у нее на лбу клеймо, что она твоя? Что-то не видно. Да даже если бы и было, она имеет право гулять с кем хочет.

— Да, с кем хочет, но только не с тобой, — высокомерно оглядел Райта Циммерман.

— С такими отморозками, как ты? Короче тебе лечиться надо, — осклабился.

— А может тебе надо полечиться, урод? — его ладонь превратилась в кулак.

— Парни, хватит! Давайте не будем переходить границы в школе! Пожалуйста! Никто ничего не сделал… Успокойтесь. Рэй, пошли, не будем скандалить, на нас все смотрят, — Элис взяла за руку Циммермана и оглянулась вокруг, указывая на наличие любопытных зевак.

Он отдернул руку, зло посмотрел на Итана и развернулся, направляясь к дверям школы. Элис состроила грустное лицо и поджала губы, словно подтверждая свою вину.

— Прости, — тихонько пролепетала блондинка Райту.

— Да ладно, — непринужденно сказал Итан.

Элис побежала за своим возлюбленным, оставляя позади Райта, стоявшего посередине школьного двора, и Вильяма, наблюдающего за всем происходящим с лестницы. Забежав в школу, она попыталась отыскать рыжую макушку среди других невзрачных, что получилось быстро. Пробираясь сквозь толпу школьников, девушка, наконец, смогла дотянуться до руки Циммермана.

— Рэй, постой!

— Не хочу стоять, хочу идти.

— Ну пожалуйста!

— Ну что?! — раздраженно воскликнул он и потащил ее за собой в свободный уголок коридора.

Подойдя, Рэй отпустил ее руку и девушка чуть ударилась плечом об стену. Она пискнула и жалобно взглянула на него, убирая блондинистые волосы за ушко. Голова ее виновато опустилась, Элис закусила губу.

— Рэй…

— Что? — твердо задал вопрос, натягивая капюшон черной толстовки.

— Не злись на меня.

— Окей, не буду, но с каких это пор ты вдруг общаешься с этим уродом? — приподнял бровь и скрестил руки. — М?

— Я не общаюсь… М-мы просто случайно встретились, правда.

— Вот че ты врешь? Думаешь, что если бы год назад вы встретились случайно, то также разговорились бы?

— …

— Да и чет я не замечал, как в прошлом году вы общались. А тут вдруг разговорились. Ну я же не дебил. Он тебе нравится?

— Да нет же! Рэй, мне нравишься только ты, честно. Как он вообще мне может понравиться?

— Хм, — хмыкнул Циммерман. — Ну он похудел, изменился. Несмотря на то, что я называю его конченным уродом, это же не значит, что девушки такого же мнения, как я. Я-то парень.

— Прекрати, Рэй, я только твоя. А это была просто дружеская беседа, не заводись так по этому поводу, — она прижалась к нему грудью, обвивая шею.

— А-ах, — тяжело вздохнул и запрокинул голову. — Хорошо, только давай без этого общения? Меня это будет напрягать. Окей? — Рэй уткнулся носом в ее волосы, вдыхая сладкий аромат, окутал девушку руками, что она оказалась в теплых объятьях парня.

— Хорошо, — Элис улыбнулась и сильнее вжалась в Циммермана.

Ей стало в одночасье уютно и спокойно, будучи окутанной теплом мужских рук. Она приподняла голову, привстала на цыпочки и оставила легкий поцелуй на веснушчатой щеке Циммермана. Рэй расслабился, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Элис казалась ему еще более миниатюрной, чем она есть на самом деле, когда он ее обнимал. «Стройная, красивая девушка с формами, что может быть лучше?» — подумал он, распахнул глаза, и перед ним промелькнул парень с черной шевелюрой, направляющийся к шкафчикам, пряди угольных волос спадали на лицо, не давая возможности разглядеть глаза. «Опять этот лох», — Циммерман чуть нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

И никому бы не было дела до влюбленных у стенки, если бы не миссис Шефер, которая привлекла взор даже самой маленькой букашки.

— Молодые люди! — послышался противный голос учительницы. — Да как вам не стыдно?! — вдруг всплыла фигура женщины с черт знает чем на голове.

Это была учительница математики, работающая в школе недавно. Полная женщина, полная консервативных взглядов на жизнь. Она любила носить старые вещи, которые уже давно отжили свой век, но ей так не казалось. И не меньше любила читать нотации на тему отношений подростков. Женщина громко топала коричневыми туфлями с маленькими каблучками, и соприкосновение ее каблуков с полом заглушало любые посторонние звуки. Она мчалась к парочке на всех парах. Лицо ее пухлое приняло розоватый оттенок.

— Вот Вы мне скажите! Что вы творите? Не стыдно?!

— А почему нам должно быть стыдно? — спросил Рэй с ухмылкой, не отпуская из объятий Элис.

— Отношения — вещь не публичная, это интимно. Вы должны это знать, не маленькие ведь уже, — она встала в позу, упершись руками в бока и выставив локти.

— А может мы сами разберемся, не? — презрительно оглядел Циммерман миссис Шефер.

— Ух ты какой! Целоваться-то мы научились, а манерам-то нет, доложу вашему куратору, а он директору. Не страшно?

— Ни капельки, — равнодушно произнес Рэй.

— Ну, а Вы, девушка, для приличия бы оттолкнули что ли его и хотя бы обратили бы внимание на того, кто с Вами разговаривает.

— Рэй, отпусти, — Элис уперлась руками ему в грудь, пытаясь выбраться из крепких объятий.

— Нет, не пущу. Мы будем стоять так, как хотим, — Циммерман прижал сильнее к себе девушку и почему-то одарил хищным взглядом вдали стоящего Итана, что внимательно наблюдал за происходящим.

— М-да-а, много я в своей жизни хамов повидала, но чтоб таких наглых. Ужас. Даже разговаривать с Вами не хочу, молодой человек.

— Да я особо желанием тоже не горю.

— Рэй, ну хватит! — блондинка вырвалась из рук Циммермана и отошла в сторону покрасневшая.

— Что ж, если в следующий раз опять замечу что-то подобное, то прямиком отправитесь к директору. Но, я надеюсь, что до такого не дойдет, потому что девушка возьмет на вооружение и не допустит больше того, чтоб ее так бесстыдно зажимали, — Шефер повела носом и удалилась.

— Что ты творишь, Рэй? — с непониманием посмотрела Элис.

— Что?

— Ты сегодня очень странный. Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

— Ты серьезно будешь слушать какую-то училку?

— Да, буду, — она взмахнула длинными волосами и быстрым шагом направилась в класс.

Рэй остался стоять в шумном коридоре, провожая взглядом Элис, он вновь тяжело вздохнул и зарылся рукой в блеклые волосы, сжимая их до боли. «Только начало дня, а уже так хуево», — пронеслось в голове у Циммермана. Его взгляд пересекся с каким-то неопрятным парнем из класса ниже.

— Че уставился? — агрессивно бросил Рэй и спугнул ученика только этим вопросом.


	18. Что-то не так.

**15 сентября**

Вечерняя атмосфера пятницы окутала городок. Трава стала чуть жухлой и, наконец, ее украсила небольшая горстка листьев осенних оттенков. Было тепло, по улицам разгуливал легкий ветерок, тормоша деревья. Небесная синева затянулась тяжелыми свинцовыми облаками. Было ощущение, что вот-вот начнет дождик моросить. Вокруг ни единой души, лишь под тусклым фонарем был припаркован мерседес возле дома цвета вишни.

В машине играла какая-то песня в жанре гранж из годов так девяностых. Окошко автомобиля было приоткрыто, впуская в салон свежий воздух. Одна рука Рэя лежала на руле, а другая держала сигарету, взгляд был устремлен на пустой парк, одетый в сумрак. Рядом сидела Элис, сложа ногу на ногу, и переписывалась в телефоне. Периодически ее лицо скрашивала воздушная улыбка, отчего ее носик мило морщился. Циммерман украдкой глянул на экран, Элис беседовала с каким-то парнем. Когда Рэй в последний раз стряхнул пепел и выбросил окурок, он вдруг решил спросить:

— С кем ты переписываешься?

— Да так, с другом.

— И что за друг?

— Я что, на допросе у Рэя-Феликса* Циммермана? — она нахмурившись, кинула мимолетный взгляд на Рэя.

— Нет, просто любопытно стало.

Элис вновь уткнулась в экран смартфона, а Рэй лишь вздохнул, смотря на ряд фонарей, которому, казалось, не видно конца. Стало как-то вдруг тоскливо и внутри накатилось странное ощущение тревоги, ситуацию необходимо было исправлять.

— Так и будем сидеть? — взглянул на блондинку.

— А?.. Можно, кстати, музыку переключить? — вопросительно посмотрела она на Циммермана.

— Можно. Спрашиваю: так и будем сидеть?

— В смысле, мне домой идти? Или что?

— Да нет же, — Рэй легонько провел ладонью по обнаженной коленке Элис, что ее немного смутило, но при этом уголки ее губ приподнялись. — Я… Тебя хочу, — проговорил он с манящей паузой, хитро глядя на блондинку.

— М-м, — она облизнула собственные губы, отчего те засияли.

Рэй с нежностью дотронулся ее бархатной щеки и пронзительно посмотрел в большие глаза девушки, которая внимательно наблюдала за каждым его движением. Ее тело немного подрагивало от нового плавного касания. Белокурые волосы изящно блестели, переливаясь платиновым, от приглушенного света. Вдруг музыка перестала играть, и в воздухе зависла неловкая тишина. Рэй нагнулся к Элис и, щекоча ее ушко мягким шепотом, предложил переместиться на заднее сидение. Блондинка охотно согласилась. Вдвоем они неряшливо перелезли назад.

Он зарылся рукой в ее шелковистые волосы, чуть сжав их в кулаке. Рэй прильнул губами к загорелой шее, источавшей слабый аромат тропических духов. Элис вздрогнула, но поддалась на встречу, ее глаза блаженно прикрылись. Появилось накатывающееся волнами чувство возбуждения внизу живота и легкая щекотка. Блондинка ощутила едва уловимую боль, когда Рэй начал царапать кожу зубами, засасывая. Оторвавшись от шеи девушки, он оставил на ней красно-бурую отметину.

— Ты что делаешь? Меня родители убьют, — тихонько пролепетала она, едва улыбнувшись.

— Не думай об этом сейчас, иди ко мне.

Циммерман хлопком ладони по джинсам предложил им стать еще ближе друг к другу. Элис с аккуратностью пересела на колени возлюбленного, игриво заглядывая в глубокие нефритовые глаза. Она ловким движением притянула его голову и впилась в сухие уста влажным, настойчивым поцелуем. Рэй незамедлительно ответил ей, жадно покусывая ее персиковые губы. Дыхание стало вдруг томным, от поцелуя почувствовалось головокружение, будто легкое опьянение ударило в голову. Тонкие длинные пальцы Циммермана разгулялись по телу девушки, вызывая у нее мурашки. Он ласково поглаживал от спины к осиной талии, затем переходя к гладким ногам и проворно заныривая под короткую юбку. Крепко сжал внутреннюю часть бедра Элис, отчего девушка тихо простонала. Рэй уже хотел поскорее приступить к самому желанному, о чем четко заявляла твердая выпуклость сквозь штаны, но блондинка внезапно прервала поцелуй:

— Подожди.

— Что такое?

— Мне неловко об этом говорить, но давай… Не сегодня, — Элис вздохнула.

— В смысле? Почему? — Рэй недоуменно посмотрел на девушку, сдвинув брови.

— Просто… Не сегодня.

— То есть ты сейчас нагло возбудила меня и хочешь уйти? Я тебя не отпущу, — усмехнулся, ухватив девушку сильнее за упругую часть.

— Нет, правда, Рэй, не надо.

— Ты, блять, шутишь? Зачем ты вообще тогда согласилась?

— Не знаю. Мне нужно идти, родители уже ждут, прости…

— Пф-ф, просто класс, ну иди, — он небрежно взмахнул рукой в воздух.

Элис схватила свою кожаную сумочку с переднего сидения и вылезла из машины, поправляя и отряхивая юбку с облегающей кофточкой. Рэй с холодной злостью наблюдал за манипуляциями девушки с одеждой, сидя на краю кресла, около открытой двери автомобиля. Ветерок заставлял дрожать рыжие волосы на макушке. Она повернула голову, встретившись с пристальным взглядом Циммермана.

— Не злись, я тебя люблю, — нагнувшись, она прикоснулась губами к веснушчатой щеке.

— Все ок. Завтра увидимся?

— Я завтра иду гулять с Хилари, мы решили пройтись по секондам.

— Послезавтра?

— Не знаю, как получится, там что-то у родителей, вроде, намечалось.

— Окей, выходные отпадают. В понедельник тебя забрать перед уроками?

— Ты знаешь, я сама дойду, лучше поспи подольше, — она отвела взгляд в сторону, теребя пальцами краешек кофты, словно нервничая.

— Столько отказов за вечер я еще ни разу не получал, — Рэй задумчиво осмотрелся.

— Прости, может, на следующей неделе все же выпадут свободные деньки.

— То есть уже «может»? Я тебя понял, — обидчиво покивал головой.

— Я не так выразилась, Рэй. Ладно, поговорим потом, хорошо? Я тебе позвоню. Я побежала-а, — протянула Элис.

Фигура блондинки постепенно отдалилась от машины и скрылась за дубовыми дверьми вишневого дома. Рэй запрокинул голову назад и тяжело вздохнул, потер глаза. Он порыскал по карманам джинс и достал телефон. Циммерман набрал номер на экране, пошли гудки.

— Да? — послышался мужской голос.

— Вил, ты сейчас свободен?

— Да, а че?

— Встретиться хотел. Поговорить.

— Ну давай, где?

— Где хочешь.

— Приезжай ко мне, я выйду.

— Ок. Скоро буду.

Сев за руль автомобиля, Рэй завел его и последний раз бросил взгляд на вишневый дом. Свет в комнате Элис загорелся, в окошке можно было разглядеть ажурные шторы молочного цвета, которые полупрозрачной пеленой будто бы скрывали все, что происходило за ними.

Он дал по газам, вновь включил музыку на полную громкость и открыл все окна в машине. Воздух вдруг бурным потоком начал играться с рыжими волосами, с висящей жуткой игрушкой в виде паука с тонкими лапками. Раритетный мерседес, будто призрак, парил над дорогой, мчась по городу. Рэю нравилось так кататься по вечерам, он чувствовал некий адреналин, свободу и легкость. Дома, деревья, разноцветные заборы, неоновые вывески магазинов и переполненных баров пролетали мимо. На улице почти стемнело, земля покрылась зловещими тенями, падающими от могучих деревьев. Не было вокруг ни машин, ни людей, хотя на часах всего восемь. Но, наверное, это свойственно для пятницы в небольшом городке. Каждый хотел отдохнуть от суматошной недели в кругу близких, смотря очередной бессмысленный сериал, или сидя в заведении за пинтой* ячменного пива, изливая душу бармену, а потом начать все сначала и так по замкнутому кругу. Людям нужна стабильность, это дает им уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Подъезжая к дому друга, Рэй сбавил громкость. Он припарковал автомобиль и несколько раз посигналил. Вильям вышел со стороны двора, куря сигарету, он был одет в какую-то странную рубашку, походящую на гавайскую. Выглядел он расслабленно.

— Хей, тише! — махнул рукой Вильям, подходя к машине и заглядывая в окошко. — Здарова.

— Привет, — Рэй пожал руку.

— Ну че, вылезай, — выдохнул дым, отвернувшись в сторону.

— Да не, я буквально на пару минут, давай ты ко мне.

— Я не могу, мы жарим мясо на заднем дворе, там Лола, поэтому давай.

— Лола? Ты же сказал, что свободен? — в глазах промелькнуло непонимание.

— Ну, а тебе она мешает, что ли? Пошли, познакомишься хотя бы.

— А-а, — закатил глаза. — Ну ладно, — Циммерман вышел из машины, закрыв ее.

Они зашли за кованую калитку, ко двору вела аккуратная дорожка из гальки. По сторонам от дорожки были высажены зеленые миниатюрные кустики с сочными роскошными листьями. Неподалеку располагались нежные грациозные цветы, что росли без всякого порядка, ибо клумб не наблюдалось. Повеяло вкусными ароматами жареной свинины и, по всей видимости, кисло-сладкого соуса на основе ягод к ней. Рэй заметил девушку, стоящую у мангала возле величавой беседки. У нее имелись пышные кудри каштанового цвета и смуглая кожа. Она обернулась на шаги. Лицо ее было овальной формы с мягким очертанием подбородка, брови острые и густоватые, нос чутка приплюснут, но элегантен, глаза миндалевидные, как у кошки, а губы бантиком. Девушка настолько ярко улыбнулась, что показалось, будто сейчас выглянет солнце, на щеках у нее проявились ямочки.

— Привет, я Лола, — она протянула изящную руку, украшенную золотыми кольцами. Голос у нее был словно музыка для ушей. — А ты, наверно, Рэй?

— Да.

— Очень приятно познакомиться. Наверняка тебе рассказывал Вильям обо мне? — Лола одарила серо-зеленым взглядом своего избранника.

— Да, я наслышан.

— Что ж, я тоже о тебе наслышана. Вильям очень рад, что у него есть такой друг, как ты. Кстати, мясо уже готово.

— Я сейчас разложу по тарелкам, — встрял Кэмпбелл.

— Хорошо, я пока сбегаю на кухню, нарежу овощи и заварю чай с лимоном и вареньем, поэтому придется вас оставить. Вино захватить?

— Да, — ответил Вильям.

Она направилась ко входу, волосы ее слегка подпрыгивали, а за счет того, что на ней были надеты джинсовые короткие шорты, открывались ее бронзовые ноги с пышными бедрами. Лола скрылась за углом дома.

— Красивая, — подметил Рэй.

— Я знаю, обожаю ее, — довольно ответил Вильям. — Так что за срочный разговор? — перевел тему.

— Элис. Она меня просто неебически раздражает последние дни, — присел на деревянную скамейку в беседке.

— А как же идиллия и секс? — усмехнулся.

— В рот ебал, нет никакой идиллии и секса. Она постоянно торчит в телефоне, будто зависимый ребенок. Сегодня рассчитывал потрахаться, знаешь, что она сделала?

— Че?

— Я к ней полез, она была не против, и в самый разгар она мне тупо говорит, что ей нужно идти домой. Раньше такого не было. Я, блять, просто в таком ахуе был, — разъяренно проговорил Циммерман. — К тому же, зову ее гулять, у нее всплывают какие-то дела, подружки.

— Ну и че ты думаешь?

— Ничего, а что мне думать?

— Ну смотри: она переписывается с какими-то левыми челами, постоянно вертится вокруг этого Итана, тебя динамит. Я бы подумал, что она трахается с кем-то другим или, как минимум, ей нравится другой, — пожал плечами.

— Так зачем я ей тогда? — нахмурившись, посмотрел на Вильяма.

— Пф, да хуй знает этих телок. Ну ты красивый.

— Оу, ну спасибо, — улыбнулся. — Ты имеешь ввиду, что обидно было бы терять такого, как я?

— А че нет? Но попробовать ей что-то другое хочется. Кстати, между прочим, того же придурка — Итана.

— Серьезно? Меня на него? — ухмыльнулся, облокачиваясь на руку.

— Чел, не зазнавайся. После всех его изменений даже я чувствую себя не таким красивым, — улыбнулся, снимая аппетитное мясо с решетки. — Держи.

— Спасибо. Короче я не знаю, что делать, — потер лоб.

— Следить за ней — тупо, может залезть в телефон?

— Я что, похож на конченного абьюзера* или тирана? — приподнял бровь.

— Да, — покивал.

— Ты сукин сын, Вил, — толкнул кулаком с долей веселья в плечо он друга. — Я никогда таким не был и не буду, я же не дебил.

— Да это шутка, успокойся.

— Хотя на самом деле, залезть в телефон… Это, конечно, хуево, но хуже быть обманутым дураком. Я, кстати, по-моему знаю ее пароль.

— О, ну вот ты уже и контролируешь ее.

— Это не контроль, а проверка, — Рэй повел пальцем из стороны в сторону.

— Да-да.

— Мальчики! Помогите мне, — попросила Лола, идя с большим круглым подносом, на котором находилась тарелка с овощами, кружки и прозрачный заварочный чайник, наполненный янтарной жидкостью.

Вильям тут же подскочил, деликатно забирая поднос у Лолы. Он с грохотом поставил его на стол. Девушка сразу же принялась разливать ароматный чай по кружкам.

— Или тебе вино? — вдруг остановилась она, глядя на Рэя.

— Нет, я за рулем. А где твои родители, Вил?

— Укатили в кино, а потом к друзьям на ночь. Поэтому мы сегодня вдвоем с Лолой, — уголки его губ приподнялись.

— Классно.

Они еще пару часов сидели вместе, ужиная мясом, таявшим во рту и запивая его чаем с вареньем. Лола расспрашивала у Рэя про родителей, учебу, иногда шутила, забавно хохоча. Она оказалась вполне приятной девушкой, в которой, кажется, не было никаких изъянов. Одним словом — идеальная. После ужина Рэй уехал, наполненный приятными впечатлениями от беседы, совсем позабыв о Элис. Он немного завидовал Вильяму, потому что жутко хотел такого же человека, с кем будет беззаботно и легко, которому можно открыться и довериться. С Элис такого не было и все-таки она оказалась пустая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Часто в некоторых зарубежных странах практикуются двойные имена.  
> *Пинта - стакан для пива.  
> *Абьюз в переводе означает "насилие", "оскорбление" и "жестокое обращение". Абьюзер - тот, кто подвергает насилию физическому и моральному.


	19. Розовые сопли.

**25 сентября**

Черные кроссовки скользили по серой плитке, изученных вдоль и поперек, коридоров. Серый цвет пола плавно перетекал в бледно-голубой оттенок стен, а стены в белый потолок. Подобная цветовая гамма вызывала скорее тоску, нежели спокойствие. Огибая каждый угол пустых коридоров, шаг то ускорялся, то замедлялся и внезапно, скрипя обувью, стоп, открылась дверь, и резкий поток воздуха взъерошил рыжие волосы. Солнце осветило макушку и каждый волосок подсвечивался медными переливами, которые то и дело играючи перескакивали с места на место, а самые кончики были будто янтарные. Глаза рефлекторно прищурились от назойливых лучей, но, подставив ладонь ко лбу, все же удалось разглядеть вдали знакомые силуэты. Рэй направился к толпе.

Тонкий слой ткани обволакивал молодую девичью кожу, подчеркивая самые пикантные места. Можно было заметить выступающие швы белья, а если приглядеться получше, то и вовсе все просвечивалось. Девушки подпрыгивали и по их бедрам проходила будто волна, они выкрикивали имена, и их голоса перемешивались в одну звонкую, режущую слух, плохую мелодию. Рэя позабавило данное зрелище и, среди всего изобилия фигур, он тут же отыскал пышные бедра Элис. Ее ноги хоть и не были очерчены черной тканью, зато она была единственной, кто оголил их посредством ярко-синих, будто шелковых, шорт. Ее внешний вид был, надо сказать, гораздо откровеннее, чем у всех столпившихся девушек вокруг. Взор зеленых глаз проскользил от острых щиколоток, переходя на округлые икры, затем на излюбленную тонкую талию, четко очерченный бюст и заканчивая копной белокурых волос, что обрамляли ее милое лицо. Он подошел к ней и прошептал на ушко приветствие.

— Ты опоздал, — взглянула она на Рэя.

— Да, я проспал.

— Два с половиной урока?

— Я очень сильно хотел спать.

— Интересно, почему? — повела бровью.

— Я вчера долго работал и…

— Итан! Итан, давай! — она резко переключилась и не дала договорить Рэю, громко крикнув имя брюнета так, что у Рэя чуть барабанные перепонки не лопнули.

В пределах белой разметки бежало худощавое бледное тело, у лица имелся розоватый оттенок, ноги были напряжены, локти согнуты, а волосы развевались ветром. Синие глаза стремительно смотрели вперед, а брови хмурились. Итан бежал одним из первых, наравне с Вильямом и еще одним парнем, а остальные плелись позади. Но все внимание девушек, конечно, приковывал только брюнет. Что уж скрывать, Итан Райт стал новым красавчиком в школе. Каждая вторая заглядывалась на синеглазого юношу с нескрываемым любопытством и удовольствием от того, что могли лицезреть кого-то столь прекрасного. Каждый раз, когда Рэй видел Итана, а это происходило почти каждый день, он сам не замечал, как невольно заглядывался на него. Вот и сейчас… Он не мог оторвать своего взора от пропорциональной, стройной фигуры Итана. Райт старался быть первым изо всех сил, но начал отставать, казалось, что сейчас с него слетят чуть порванные и пыльные кеды, но его бы это не волновало. И, наконец, красная черта финиша.

— Ита-а-ак, побеждает Вильям! Молодец, дружок, ты первый, — огласил учитель физкультуры, крепкой хваткой потрепав за плечо выигравшего.

— Ах-х, — тяжело дышал Кэмпбелл. — Сколько?

— 13,8 секунд, отличный результат для такого расстояния.

— У-у-у, а я за Итана болела, — надула губы Хилари.

— Не поверишь, я тоже, — поддержала ее Элис.

— Я смотрю ты еще лучше с ним сдружилась, — приподнял бровь Циммерман.

— А что, мне за друга поболеть нельзя? — блондинка скорчила недовольное лицо.

— Да нет, просто почему ты раньше с ним не общалась, когда он был жирным, — в ответ скорчил гримасу отвращения и усмешки.

— Я разглядела человека только сейчас, что ты хочешь от меня? — Элис прищурила глаза и повела головой.

— Да ты че, правда что ли? А мне так не кажется, — он схватил блондинку за руку, считая разговор незаконченным.

— Слушай, во-первых, это не та обстановка, чтобы ссориться, тут люди. Во-вторых, я не хочу разговаривать с тобой по этому поводу, — она отдернула руку, и в это мгновение в Рэе заиграла обида впервые за долгое время.

— Майк прибежал вторым, а Итан третьим, а это значит, что Майк отжимается сорок раз, а Итан тридцать и десять раз подтягивается обратным хватом. Остальные пока свободны и могут отдохнуть.

— Что, сорок раз, да вы издеваетесь, мистер Кич?! — посетовал чернокожий парень. — Почему Вы других освободили?

— Тебя сейчас заставлю отжиматься пятьдесят раз и еще подтягиваться. Я в свое время штанги тягал, а вы что? Других освободил потому, что они еле-еле как добежали до сюда, что от них еще требовать? А из вас двоих мог кто-то первый прийти, — грозно проговорил мистер Кич, просвистев в свисток.

— Мистер Кич, а Вам не кажется, что это наоборот убивает стремление приходить первым? — вдруг задал вопрос Райт.

— Нет, не кажется, потому что я вижу старания учеников. А те, кто не старается и филонит, получают отрицательные оценки.

Итан прислонился к железным прутьям и медленно сполз вниз, капельки пота стекали по его тонкой шее, скрываясь под майкой, пропитавшейся природной жидкостью и запахом. Тонкое запястье прислонилось ко лбу и глаза, что были итак прищурены от пронзительных лучей солнца, медленно закрылись.

— Мистер Кич, я обязательно сейчас все сделаю, только можно выйти воды попить? — тяжело спросил брюнет, сглотнув.

— Ну что ж вы… Ладно иди, только быстро, — мужчина указал ручкой на школьную дверь.

— Бедный Итан, — вздохнула Хилари.

— Да-а, он так старался прибежать первым, — поддержала Элис подружку и проводила сожалеющим взглядом фигуру брюнета до двери.

Услышав это, Рэя новой волной накрыла обида и, не сумев сдержать эмоции, он отдернул Элис к себе и повел под дальнее дерево, таща ее за собой, будто она безжизненный мешок. На них все обернулись и любопытно наблюдали за развитием событий.

— Ты что делаешь?!

— То, что надо.

— Отпусти меня! — попыталась избавиться от хватки девушка.

— Ты че думаешь, я не вижу как ты на него смотришь?! — вскрикнул Рэй, грубо отпустив, даже бросив руку Элис, на коже остался красный след пальцев.

— Да как я на него смотрю?! — сделала непонимающий вид.

— Да, блять, не притворяйся дурой. Ты постоянно говоришь о том, какой он охуенный, смотришь на него, истекая слюной, ты же хочешь его?

— Ты просто бред несешь, успокойся, Рэй, — Элис попыталась подойти к нему и провести ладонью по щеке, но Циммерман попятился назад.

— Бред? Ты думаешь мне нравится слышать твои разговоры с подружками? Ощущение, что это, блять, не просто дружеские отношения, а что-то за гранью.

— Класс, ты мне уже не доверяешь. Рэй, я тебе ясно дала понять, что я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Стоять!

— Да отстань ты от меня, — блондинка развернулась и направилась к двери.

— Ты меня не поняла что ли? — Рэй пошел за ней, но тут он дернулся от неожиданно прозвучавшего мужского голоса.

— Молодые люди, разберитесь с личными проблемами позже, все-таки у нас тут урок! Вы его срываете. — крикнул мистер Кич.

— Тц, — Рэй бросил взгляд на дверь, что шаталась из стороны в сторону.

По окончанию урока Рэй находился в слегка подавленном состоянии, ему хотелось полностью погрузиться в себя и вообще прямо сейчас послать все к черту, уйти с оставшихся занятий, сесть в машину, скурить самокрутку и уехать домой, но что-то воздержало его от этого шага. Неожиданно Циммермана из мыслей выкинул друг, что навалился на него всем телом и кулаком потер его голову так, словно стер бы ее сейчас в порошок.

— Вил, какого хера ты творишь?!

— Че там у вас, ходишь с миной, будто дерьма поел.

— Ниче нового, не хочется как-то мусолить эту тему, вот где уже, — Рэй жестом показал на шею.

— Так в чем проблема, подойди к этому уроду и объясни все.

— Да как-то… Стоит ли вообще того?

— Я тебя не понимаю, ты сначала устраиваешь ей истерики, а потом рассуждаешь о том, стоит ли? Чел, у тебя все хорошо?

— Все хуево. Может я реально мудак?

— Да, но можешь подойти к ней и поговорить, не психуя.

— А какой ща урок?

— Немецкий, он вышел с отпуска.

— А, да я поменял этот немецкий на другой*.

— Ты же весь прошлый год на него ходил, зачем?

— Да я понимаю, у меня в прошлой школе он тоже был, но я его прогуливал постоянно. Думал, что здесь наверстаю, но не, не мое.

— И че, мне теперь одному сидеть там, тухнуть? — Вильям сделал опечаленное лицо.

— Придется, ну можешь тоже поменять.

— Не, воздержусь.

Войдя в раздевалку, Рэй ненароком оглядел помещение в поисках Итана, но не смог его обнаружить. «По-моему он не возвращался с тех пор, как ушел с урока попить? Его вещей здесь тоже нет», — проскользнула мысль в голове Рэя, но он тут же постарался переключить себя на что-то другое, ибо этот уж точно не должен его волновать. Циммерман бросил майку на рюкзак, сел на твердую скамейку и интенсивно начал тереть виски.

— Знаешь, я думаю мне стоит извиниться перед ней. Наверно надо с ней поговорить нормально, а то я чет реально заистерил.

— Ого, светлая мысль в твоей рыжей башке — удивительно, — приподнял брови Вильям.

— Харе язвить.

— И как ты планируешь перед ней извиниться?

— Да ща ее найду, она ж с тобой ходит на немецкий, подойду и все обсудим.

— Чел, ты совсем? Ей итак хватило твоего перфоманса на физ-ре, сделай так, как они это любят.

— В смысле? — непонимающе взглянул на Вильяма Рэй.

— Да бля, купи цветы, еще какую-нибудь приятную мелочь, приди к ней домой вечером и извинись, — Кэмпбелл сопровождал фразу активной жестикуляцией.

— Не перестаю тебе удивляться, ты, вроде, такой весь наглый из себя гопник, а подгоняешь такие ванильные идеи.

— Так я чет не понял, неправда. Я не похож на гопника, да даже если это и так, то это не означает, что я не умею ухаживать за девушкой. Тем более цветы — такая элементарная вещь.

— Да ладно-ладно, успокойся, это была шутка, — хихикнул Циммерман.

— Ага.

— Слушай, а ты не видел этого уродца, он же как ушел, не возвращался?

— Вообще не ебу где он, да, вроде, нет. А че ты переживаешь? — усмехнулся Вильям.

— Элис же тоже с урока ушла, как-то странно это что ли, — Рэй сделал задумчивое лицо.

— Ага, «успокаивает» твою подружку где-нибудь в школьной кладовке или мужском туалете.

— Я тебя щас стукну, мудло.

— А-ха-ха! Давай уже быстрее, скоро звонок, а нам еще на перекур надо.

— Да я уже закончил, — Рэй завязал крепким узлом вансы и выпрямился. — Я хотел к Хилари подойти и спросить кое-че.

— Ну как знаешь, я тогда во двор.

Они поспешно покинули раздевалку, Рэй направился в противоположную от друга сторону прямиком к женской. Вдруг из-за угла мимо на него несся Итан. Вид у него был взъерошенный и потрепанный: на голове бардак, сам запыхавшийся. Когда брюнет заметил Рэя, он как-то виновато отвел глаза на секунду, но потом вновь поднял свой взор на него. Легкий ветерок обдал кожу Циммермана, он приостановился на секунду и обернулся на Итана, что-то ему показалось не таким, как должно быть. «Забей, тебе просто кажется», — произнес про себя Рэй. Подходя к женской раздевалке, он вежливо постучал в дверь, откуда затем высунулась как раз голова Хилари.

— Что?

— Ты мне нужна, выйди.

— Подожди секунду, — девушка вернулась за сумкой и показалась на этот раз полностью. — Что такое?

— Ты не знаешь, что сегодня делает вечером Элис?

— Кажется, дома сидит, — задумчиво пролепетала Хилари, шлепая пухлыми губами.

— Точно?

— Точно, ну, по крайней мере, мне она ничего такого не говорила, что куда-то собиралась. А почему ты у нее сам не спросишь?

— Мы же поссорились, кое-что хотел для нее сделать, только не говори ей.

— Ну ладно-о-о, — девушка кокетливо улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — Рэй хотел уж было развернуться и уйти, как Хилари окрикнула его.

— Ты это… Ну там, расскажи потом как все прошло-то, хорошо?

— Элис расскажет, — подмигнул.

***

Рэй стоял перед зеркалом и поправлял клетчатую рубашку, он закатал рукава по локоть, чтобы было видно тату. Зеркало отсвечивало лучи, и комната наполнилась солнечными зайчиками. Сквозь стекла небольших окон, можно было наблюдать фиолетовые, пурпурные, нежно-розовые цвета, которые переплетаясь, соткали небо, больше походившее на сладкую пышную вату. Рэй уже начал спускаться по лестнице, как вдруг вспомнил про ключи от машины, что оставил на столе. Этим вечером он был как никогда рассеян, ему не давали покоя слова Вильяма о том, что Элис могла бы изменять ему с Итаном. И, вроде бы, эти слова Рэй воспринимал не особо серьезно, но все же это беспокоило его. Возможно эти мысли не вылезали из его головы потому, что он не мог воспринять тот факт, что может быть кто-то лучше его, что кто-то может обойтись с ним так, как он обычно обходился с девушками. Циммерман понимал, что он никогда особо и не пытал пылких чувств к Элис, но подобное ударило бы сильно по его эго.

Сев в машину, он тихо включил музыку, хотелось послушать что-то ненавязчивое и легкое, чтобы успокоиться. Двигатель завелся, Рэй отпустил сцепление и тронулся с места. Сейчас первым его пунктом был заехать в магазин, прикупить цветов и что-нибудь милое. Он резко зарулил направо, и перед ним открылся маленький киоск с вычурной неоновой вывеской. Припарковавшись, Циммерман забежал в киоск, и тут встал выбор: собрать букет или взять уже готовый. Подумав и решив не заморачиваться, а еще много не тратиться, Рэй взял уже готовый типичный букет из пудровых роз, а также он прихватил пушистого мишку, держащего в серых лапах сердечко с надписью «I love you». Рэй не особо любил все эти романтичные штучки и розовые сопли, ему было от этого не по себе, но сейчас это требовалось. Вновь сев в кресло автомобиля, он положил букет и мишку рядом. Теперь очередь второго пункта. Честно говоря, Рэй уже так давно не перед кем не извинялся, что ему показалось, что ныне это потребует особых усилий и воли. Для него это было что-то на грани унижения, но не совсем. С детства Циммерман тяжело признавал собственные ошибки и пересиливал себя, чтобы сказать всего одно заветное слово.

Подъехав к дому Элис, он волнительно вздохнул. «Блять да, извиняться это не просто, но ты должен это сделать», — подбодрил себя Рэй. Взяв с сидения все необходимое, он покинул автомобиль. Медленным шагом Циммерман направился к двери вишневого дома, ему сейчас казалось, что он выглядит очень и очень глупо. Еще пару раз волнительно вздохнув, он произвел три коротких стука по дубовой преграде, но безуспешно. «Дебил, звонок же есть», — напомнил себе Рэй. Нажав кнопку, раздался звонкий динь-динь. Из-за двери выглянула миниатюрная женщина. Пряди ее блондинистых волос, что вылезли из аккуратного пучка, спадали ей на лицо, делая легкую тень. Она была очень ухоженной, ибо не было видно явных морщинок. От нее приятно пахло чем-то фруктовым да и в целом женщина располагала к себе.

— Здравствуйте…? — взглянула она на Рэя.

— Здравствуйте, Вы, наверное, мама Элис?

— Да, а Вы кто?

— Я ее парень, Рэй, — уверенно представился.

— Вот уж новости, не знала, что у моей доченьки есть кто-то.

— Да? Я так и предполагал, что обо мне не рассказывали. Я хотел ее увидеть, не могли бы Вы ее позвать?

— Оу-у, извини, пожалуйста, ее сейчас нет дома, она ушла куда-то, но не сказала куда.

— Не знаете, когда вернется?

— К сожалению, нет.

С одной стороны груз с плеч, сейчас не придется ни перед кем стелиться, но с другой стороны было немного печально. Рэй хотел попрощаться и направиться обратно к машине, как вдруг по ушам ударил знакомый хохот с верхнего этажа.

— Подождите, а это разве не Элис? — удивленно спросил Циммерман.

— Да это в телевизоре, у меня там передача идет. Знаешь, я тут немного занята, давай ты потом зайдешь? — женщина немного занервничала и в эту же самую секунду хохот повторился.

— Это с верхнего этажа звук. Прошу, позовите мне ее.

— Она сейчас не может спуститься, — твердо произнесла.

— В смысле не может? Это еще почему? — приподнял бровь и подозрительно оглянул блондинку.

— Она занята учебой. Слушай, ты меня отвлекаешь, у меня готовка, — ее голос чуть задрожал, стал стервознее и напористее.

— Занята учебой и поэтому смеется? Дайте мне пройти, — Рэй нагло втиснулся и чуть оттолкнул женщину.

— Молодой человек, остановитесь, это противозаконно! — крикнула она.

Но Рэя это ни капли не волновало, он быстрыми шагами поднялся по лестнице и направился к комнате Элис. За секунду до того, как он повернул ручку и распахнул дверь, чувство тревоги захлестнуло грудь и будто крепко связалось в узел, впившись в ребра шипами. На кровати сидел Итан, а у него на коленях в коротких шортиках, еле прикрывающих пикантные места, восседала Элис, ее рука лежала на плече у брюнета, окутав при этом шею. Когда блондинка увидела Рэя, ее глаза мгновенно превратились словно в голубые стеклышки, она замерла и испуганно смотрела на него. При этом у Итана ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, его лицо было совершенно спокойно, а взгляд самодовольный и даже наглый. Ладонью брюнет крепче сжал ляжку девушки и еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Рэй… — тихо выдавила из себя Элис, голос ее был неравномерен.

— Это че за хуйня, блять? — спросил с улыбкой Циммерман, швырнув в сторону букет и плюшевую игрушку.

— Давай поговорим? — попросила девушка.

— Щас поговорим, встала и съебалась, а ты иди сюда, — он направился к кровати.

— Рэй, Рэй, пожалуйста, не надо, — блондинка очень сильно занервничала и мгновенно на ее глазах выступили слезы, губы ее дрожали.

— Съебала, — Рэй дернул ее за руку и с силой толкнул в сторону, что она чуть не упала.

— Элис, что происходит?! — влезла ее прибежавшая мать. — Кто он?

— Мама, помолчи!

— Ты че самый смелый стал? — он притянул к себе Итана, взяв того за футболку. Рэя охватила злость с ног до головы, тело его было напряжено, брови нахмурены

— А что же такое? — ухмыльнулся брюнет.

— Рэй, пожалуйста, не трогай его. Давай поговорим!

— Заткнись нахуй, — бросил Циммерман. — Какого ты делаешь, сука? Тебе испортить твое красивое лицо?

— За что? Я что, виноват, что твоя подружка — шлюшка? — Итан расплылся в улыбке и прикусил губу.

— Не виноват, но в ебло ты все равно получишь, — Рэй улыбнулся в ответ и в этот момент бросил Итана так, что тот ударился головой об стену.

Элис и ее мама одновременно вскрикнули. Рэй повалил на кровать Итана и навис над ним, сжал ладонь в кулак и нанес первый удар в скуловую кость. Боль пронзила всю правую часть лица, в глазах резко потемнело и будто ток прошиб тело максимальным разрядом. Райт прищурился и не успел отойти от боли, как тут же прилетел второй удар от которого он простонал. Рэй старался вложить всю свою злость в крепкий кулак. Брюнет попытался закрыть лицо руками, но Рэй, совершенно не обращая внимания на это, продолжал бить Итана, как заведенный. Рэй словно не видел этих рук и наносил удары с такой силой, что его костяшки начали сбиваться в кровь, а кисти покраснели и задрожали.

— Ебучий урод, сука! — крикнул Рэй, буквально выплюнув эти слова.

Элис стояла в оцепенении и боялась подойти что-либо предпринять, ибо не хотела получить шальной удар. Ее мать кричала что-то про полицию, но парни уже этого не слышали. Для Итана все было замедленно и острая боль масштабно нарастала теперь уже в руках, в ушах звенело, он попытался увернуться и оттолкнуть Рэя ногой, неуклюже попав ему в колено. Циммерман дернулся от неожиданности и прискорбился, испытав очень странное ощущение. Итан с трудом успел встать, но был слегка дезориентирован. Райт замахнулся на Циммермана, промазав, но тут же замахнулся второй раз другой рукой, на этот раз попав Рэю точно в нос. Удар был не слишком сильный, но этого было достаточно, чтобы алая струя мгновенно прокатилась до подбородка. В голове у Рэя будто зашумели помехи, прямо как в телевизоре. Но он не спешил сдаваться и ответил Райту мощным пинком в живот, что тот согнулся и закряхтел, жадно ловя воздух ртом.

Они перемешались в один ком теста и дрались, не жалея ни себя, ни друг друга. Они выплескивали всю скопившуюся злость, попутно руша комнату. Прижимали друг друга к стене, валили на пол, на кровать. Боевой пот выступил у обоих на лбу, казалось, что это длится целую вечность. Но на деле, за те минут пять силы начали иссякать и, наконец, они оказались напротив. Парни горячо и протяжно дышали, высверливая звериными взглядами дырки в собственных головах. Неистово болел каждый сантиметр тела, кожа была содрана в некоторых местах и украшена немногочисленными ссадинами. У Рэя была разбита губа, и он чувствовал привкус железа во рту, яркая кровь размазалась в области носа. Итан сидел с пунцовой щекой, что отдавала слегка синим оттенком, его футболка в процессе успела слегка порваться. Они оба испытывали нервный мандраж, но тем не менее лица отдавали у обоих самодовольством и долей наслаждения от произошедшего, будто это давно должно было случиться и они смогли высказать друг другу все, что хотели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В США ученики сами выбирают себе предметы, которые считают нужными, за исключением некоторых обязательных.


	20. Придется потерпеть.

**26 сентября**

Через одно место друг от друга сидели два знатно потрепанных парня, которые периодически косо оглядывались. Тот, что сидел слева волновался, выдавая себя тем, что постоянно теребил краешек футболки. На шее у него болтался наушник, из которого можно было услышать минорную мелодию. Щека была залеплена цветным забавным пластырем, а еще он что-то быстро жевал, видимо, в надежде успокоить нервы. Его взгляд был пленен табличкой с надписью «директор Андерсон». Тот, что сидел справа вел себя куда спокойнее: он облокотился на стул, чуть съехав вниз, закинул ногу на ногу и подпер подбородок рукой. Можно было заметить свежие ссадины на костяшках. Взгляд у него был утомленный.

Вдруг дверь кабинета открылась и оттуда вышли две хорошо одетые блондинки. Элис, увидев этих двоих, стыдливо отвела взгляд, а ее мать осуждающе окинула обоих парней и хмыкнула. Их фигуры быстро растворились в длинном коридоре. Парни ощутили лишь презрение и отвращение. Затем из-за двери показался низенького роста мужчина, у него была шоколадная кожа и миниатюрные очки на переносице, лицо его обрамляла седая короткая бородка, а его лысина, казалось, отражала все окружающее пространство, как зеркало.

— Рэй Циммерман и Итан Райт, прошу пройти в мой кабинет, — пригласил он юношей теплым голосом.

Нехотя встав со стульев, Итан и Рэй зашли внутрь уютного кабинета. Стены были выкрашены в спокойный персиковый оттенок и украшены рамками, внутри которых находились грамоты. У окна, где стояло множество горшочков с благоухающими цветами, сидела черноволосая женщина с объемной прической и ярко-красными губами, которая высокомерно осмотрела Циммермана. Когда Итан заметил ее, то он закатил глаза. Кинув небрежно рюкзаки на пол, эти двое уселись на удобные кресла. Позади стояла миссис Кель и внимательно наблюдала сквозь призму геометрических очков за происходящим.

— Вы можете оставить свои вещи на кушетке, если хотите, — указал Андерсон.

— Спасибо, нам и так удобно, — ответил за двоих Рэй.

— Рэй, прежде всего хотелось бы уточнить: где твоя мама?

— Без понятия, наверно, сейчас подойдет.

— Хорошо. Итак, вы в курсе за что здесь находитесь?

— Да, — положительно ответил Итан, причмокивая.

— Отлично. Итан, не мог бы ты выбросить жвачку?

— Да, конечно.

— В курсе, вот только как это касается Вас и вообще школы? — задал вопрос Рэй.

— Касается меня и школы потому, что вы — учащиеся этой школы. А когда страдают ученики моей школы, то я не могу не вмешаться.

— Окей, допустим.

— Рэй, не нужно видеть во мне врага, я хочу всего лишь разобраться и помочь вам.

— Да все в порядке.

— Хотелось бы спросить у тебя, Рэй, мотив твоего поступка.

Не успел Циммерман ничего сказать, как неожиданно в дверь постучали и просунулась, извиняющаяся за опоздание, голова солнечной женщины. Когда Рэй ее увидел, то он приободрился. Дорис зашла внутрь и присела рядом с сыном, она была настроена позитивно и даже поздоровалась с миссис Райт, но та ей не особо охотно ответила.

— Прошу прощения, никак не могла отпроситься с работы, полный завал.

— Удивительная безответственность, — покачала головой Кэрол Райт.

— Я что-то пропустила? — Дорис проигнорировала реплику Кэрол.

— Да, вы не присутствовали на разговоре с матерью Элис Уист и непосредственно с самой Элис. А если говорить о мальчиках, то в целом, ничего. Мы только начали. Итак, Рэй, продолжай.

— Я даже не знаю че тут сказать. Да, это было глупо.

— Что именно?

— Врываться в чужой дом, например, — повел бровью. — Потерять самообладание и начать избивать другого. Да, это неправильно, надо было забить, развернуться и уйти.

— Хорошо, Рэй, но я у тебя спросил мотив: почему ты это сделал?

— Потому что мы встречались с Элис, ну как, что-то «типа», — Рэй сделал в воздухе кавычки. — А тут я вижу, что она на коленях у другого парня, сложно было сдержаться, — потер подбородок.

— Что ж, понятно. Приятно слышать, что ты сожалеешь о содеянном и все понимаешь. Итан, теперь вопрос к тебе. Ты ведь знал о том, что Рэй находился в отношениях с Элис.

— Да, знал, — ухмыльнулся.

— Так почему ты, если знал об этом, полез к ней?

— Ну не правда, Вы, мистер Андерсон, так говорите, как будто проявлял инициативу только я, — уголки его губ приподнялись.

— В любом случае, ты же ведь знал об этих отношениях. Зачем?

— У меня на это есть личные причины, которые я бы не хотел озвучивать тут.

— М, вот как, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Но, одна из этих причин: азарт, — продолжил Итан. — Это, черт возьми, весело.

— Довольно печально, что тебе кажется это веселым. Это неправильно вмешиваться в чужие отношения.

— Кто сказал, что это неправильно? — брюнет сделал недоумевающее лицо.

— Итан, что ты такое говоришь? — возмутилась мать.

— Погоди, мам. Я ее к себе в койку не принуждал лечь, так в каком месте я вмешивался? Когда двое людей нравятся друг другу, то все взаимно, — улыбнулся, посмотрев на Рэя. — Она сама сделала выбор.

В этот момент Рэй превратился будто в раскаленный уголек, руки так и чесались двинуть снова этому наглецу. Единственное, что сдерживало его сейчас — директор. Его выводило из себя даже не то, что ему изменила Элис, а поведение и собственная подача Итана. Никак не укладывалось в голове, что этот толстый кусок мяса превратился в личность, у которой есть голос. Его новые повадки, внешний вид, одежда — бесило все, но и одновременно с этим восхищало. Он еще ни разу не видел таких кардинальных изменений с кем-либо.

Директор же был изумлен, но старался не показывать этого. На его веку встречалось немало ребят, что твердили громкие заявления, но каждый раз был как в новинку. Он оттянул галстук и сделал пару глотков воды из прозрачного стакана.

— Итан, я думаю, что когда ты подрастешь, то ты изменишь свое мнение на этот счет.

— Не надо проецировать Ваше мнение на меня, я не должен ничего менять и не нуждаюсь в моралях. Я уже вырос.

— Итан, сбавь тон, — отдернула его Кэрол.

— Оставь. меня. в покое. — прошептал он ей на ушко.

— Нет смысла спорить. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, ты отвечал как-то Рэю, когда вы дрались?

— Ну конечно, как без этого. Мне не хотелось превратиться в отбивную.

— Все понятно, — мужчина сделал пометку у себя в блокноте.

— Извините, мистер Андерсон, у меня урок, я могу уйти? — втиснулась миссис Кель.

— Да, пожалуйста, идите. Так вот, насколько мне известно, Вы, Рэй, попадаете в подобные передряги не в первый раз, у Вас часто случалось такое в прошлой школе. А вот Вы, Итан, похоже впервые, — он скрестил пальцы и внимательно оглядел обоих.

— Именно так, — подтвердила Кэрол. — Вы знаете, у меня очень спокойный сын.

— Миссис Райт, подождите, — Андерсон успокоил ее жестом. — В таком случае, хочется задать вопрос Вашему сыну. Итан, как ты думаешь, что можно предпринять в вашем случае?

— Ну-у-у, честно говоря, я как-то не задумывался, — нахмурился. — Я не чувствую себя виноватым.

— Хорошо. Тогда логично задать этот же самый вопрос Рэю.

— Скорее всего меня отстранят от учебы, ну, или на край исключат, — монотонно ответил Циммерман.

— Да, правильно. Миссис Циммерман, мне придется отстранить Рэя от учебы на две недели.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она.

— А я считаю, что за такое нужно исключать, — твердо проговорила Кэрол.

— Миссис Райт, спокойно. Все таки я склоняюсь к тому, что здесь вина не только Рэя, но и Итана, поэтому мне придется отстранить и Итана на две недели.

— В каком это смысле?! — возмутилась она. — У нас учеба, Итан не может не ходить на занятия, от этого пострадает его успеваемость.

— Да, миссис Райт, вы правы, успеваемость пострадает, но у всех учеба. Мы тут собрались не просто так. Школа — это место, в котором дают не только учебные знания, но и знания жизни. Мне важно, чтобы мои ученики думали головой и понимали, что можно, а что не рекомендуется делать. Мне важно, чтобы мои ученики могли отвечать за себя. И, наконец, мне важно, чтобы работа в коллективе была слаженной.

— К чему вы клоните? — спросила Райт.

— Элис поведала мне о том, что Итан и Рэй уже давно не ладят. С тех пор, как Рэй перевелся к нам. Поэтому у меня созрела хорошая идея: я не просто хочу отстранить Итана и Рэя от занятий, я хочу, чтобы они смогли понять друг друга. Поэтому все две недели, кроме выходных, в учебное время, Итан и Рэй будут приходить в школу и делать что-то вместе.

— Чего…? — ошалело спросил Рэй.

— Я посоветовался с миссис Кель и мы пришли к тому, что вы сможете помочь друг другу с учебой, например.

— Мне уж точно помощь с учебой не требуется, — съязвил Итан.

— Итан, не стоит. И на ваших плечах будет лежать совместный проект. Вы можете выбрать любую тему, включить фантазию, но главное — работать вместе. Позже вы представите его лично мне и вы должны это сделать так, чтобы я увидел вашу слаженную работу.

— Извините, а обязательно делать это в школе? Меня это будет еще больше угнетать, — сказал Итан.

— А есть какие-то другие варианты? — внимательно посмотрел Андерсон.

— Знаете, Итан мог бы приходить к нам домой, — предложила Дорис.

— Чего?! — с ужасом взглянул Рэй на мать, привстав от шока.

— Рэй, тише.

— А Ваша работа этому не помешает? Ведь нужно подтверждение тому, что они действительно встретятся и начнут делать проект вместе.

— Я обычно забегаю домой на обед, это где-то час времени, поэтому у них не получится увильнуть.

— Ну спасибо, Итан уж точно не пойдет к вам домой, — нервно высказалась Кэрол.

— Миссис Райт, я полагаю, что Итан уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы решать подобные вопросы сам. Итан, как ты смотришь на это?

— Ну в принципе… Почему бы и нет? — улыбнулся, оглядывая Рэя.

— Прекрасно, в таком случае наш разговор может быть окончен. Жду от вас совместный проект, начинайте прямо завтра, — довольно пролепетал Андерсон.

— Хорошо, миссис Райт, я Вас уверяю, все будет в порядке, — позитивно сказала Дорис.

— Хочется в это верить…

Выйдя из кабинета, Итан и его мать протяжно пошли к выходу из школы. Райт со злобной ухмылкой помахал Циммерману, на что тот незаметно показал ему средний палец. Рэй и Дорис подошли к веселому автомату с газировками. Она открыла сумку и начала шуршать внутри рукой, в поисках монет, внимательно вглядываясь внутрь.

— Мам, че это было? Нахера? — недоумевал Рэй.

— Полегче, я не понимаю, что тебе не нравится?

— Что мне не нравится? Я не хочу, чтобы он приходил к нам домой.

— Ну, сынок, мало ли, что ты хочешь, придется.

— Да какого…

— Так, спокойно, — прервала она речь Рэя, закинув пару монеток в автомат. — Ты виноват. Он тоже виноват. Я это понимаю, но это для тебя же лучше. Разве тебе хочется таскаться в школу две недели подряд, чтобы просто посидеть? Не проще этим же заниматься у себя дома?

— Да я каждый день только и занимаюсь тем, что просто здесь сижу. И я бы потерпел еще две недели, но я не хочу, чтобы он приходил к нам домой. Мне противно.

— Рэй, уже ничего не изменить, мы уже договорились, возникать тут бессмысленно, просто прими это как должное. Кстати, возможно ты заведешь себе нового друга, — Дорис достала напиток и открыла с пшиком, они направились медленным шагом к выходу.

— Ты шутишь что ли? — вскинул руки.

— Почему ты так негативно настроен?

— Потому что.

— Вот видишь, ты даже объяснить не можешь. Ты же знаешь мою подругу Люси? Ну та, что Миддлтон.

— Знаю.

— Так вот мы, между прочим, ненавидели друг друга так, что готовы были убить. Но потом вдруг бам и все! Стали мгновенно лучшими друзьями. Сейчас постоянно созваниваемся, выбираемся куда-то вместе.

— Ну и? Не значит, что у меня будет также.

— Если будешь противиться, то не значит. А у меня много есть историй того, как заклятые враги потом становятся лучшими друзьями. Ты же не помрешь от этого, это просто какие-то две недели. В жизни придется делать еще столько всего, чего ты бы не хотел, но этого нельзя избежать, сынок. Так что придется потерпеть. — взмахнула баночкой вверх.

— Ну оке-е-ей, — Рэй запрокинул голову назад и сделал вредную гримасу. — Я курить.

— Хорошо, я тогда пока в машину сяду. И, кстати, — она обернулась, — не смей мне больше ныть об этом! Я вообще могла бы сегодня не приходить сюда, но пришла ради тебя. Так что прекращай этот детский сад — постоянно негативить на всех. Ты уже взрослый, пытайся найти общий язык, учись решать свои проблемы сам.

— Да понял я.

Рэй оперся об стену и закурил, взгляд устремился в ясное небо. Чувства были разные, но больше не самые приятные. «Это же придется ему свою комнату показывать, надо бы прибраться», — подумал Циммерман и в эту же секунду удивился тому, что его заботит подобное. Его пугало то, что он совершенно не знал, как проведет эти две недели с Итаном наедине. Если бы он сейчас рассказал Вильяму о произошедшем, то тот бы знатно подкалывал его, поэтому лучшим вариантом будет пока не говорить. Рэй даже думать не хотел о том, что может подружиться с Итаном. Ему симпатизировал вариант того, что они это время будут общаться как коллеги и не больше.

Сигареты принесли некое успокоение и Рэй со спокойной душой направился в машину, стараясь переключить мысли на что-нибудь другое. Потерпим.


	21. Формирование межличностных отношений?

**27 сентября**

Рэй медленно открыл глаза, будто новорожденный котенок. Он с трудом поднялся, сел на край кровати и потянулся, в мышцах распространилась приятная боль. Этой ночью Рэй плохо спал, из-за чего в голове пронзительно стреляло. Ему не давал покоя предстоящий сегодняшний день, он пытался думать о другом, но через миг надоедливые мысли возвращались. Рэй взял телефон с тумбочки, на часах показывалось восемь двадцать четыре, до будильника еще шесть минут. Пытаться заснуть уже было бессмысленно, поэтому, прихватив черную футболку со стула и надев на себя, он направился в ванную.

Первым делом войдя в комнату, Рэй ледяной водой приободрил себя и она освежила кожу. Взглянув в зеркало, Рэй увидел замученного парня, который, казалось, не спал дней десять: лицо бледное с сине-серыми кругами под глазами, сами глаза красные, а на голове происходил настоящий бунт — ну точно городской сумасшедший. «Выгляжу максимально хреново», — подумал Рэй. Он попытался уложить волосы влажными руками и стало, вроде бы, получше. Также Рэй потер глаза и пощипал себя за щеки, чтобы согнать усталость. Во рту был не самый приятный привкус. Он нанес трехцветную пасту на щетинки ярко-зеленой щетки и моментально, когда щетка соприкоснулась с зубами, появилась белая пена, которая заполонила весь рот, что Рэй стал похож на бешеного пса. Он вынул щетку и вытер губу, скинув чуть розоватую пасту от крови.

Закончив все процедуры, он спустился вниз, на столе стояла тарелка с традиционным американским печеньем. Оно пахло весьма привлекательно, а шоколад, что выглядывал наружу так и манил откусить кусочек. Рядом лежала записка: «Для гостя». Рэй смял бумажку и выбросил, предварительно взяв печеньку. Похрустывая, он заглянул в холодильник и достал бутылку молока. Он насыпал хлопья в чашку и залил их. Рэй быстро направлял ложки с едой к себе в рот, потому что вот-вот должен был прийти Итан, а в комнате все-таки прибраться нужно было.

Поднявшись к себе обратно в комнату, Рэй достал сигарету и закурил, расслабление постепенно окутало тело, он внимательно осмотрелся вокруг. Сразу же бросалась в глаза расправленная кровать, одеяло валялось комком, на столе разбросаны листы с домашкой, вещи оккупировали стул, под столом стояла кружка с недопитым чаем, на подоконнике пепельница с окурками, а на полках образовался толстый слой пыли. «Пиздец, ну и срач», — выругался Рэй, выдохнув дым. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз делал в комнате уборку, хотя иногда посуда каким-то чудесным образом сама убиралась, а кровать заправлялась. Рэй затушил сигарету и пополнил пепельницу окурком. Вооружившись тряпкой, тазиком и ярко-желтыми перчатками, Рэй начал приводить комнату в приличный вид. Какие-то двадцать минут пролетели незаметно и вдруг раздался звон, плавно доносясь до каждой комнаты. «Блять, уже девять, а я нихуя не успел», — посетовал Рэй. Бросив тряпку на пол, он надел штаны и поспешил вниз открывать двери.

Споткнувшись об ковер в прихожей и выругнувшись, он подошел к двери и открыл ее, в этот момент внутри все будто сжалось от накатывающегося волнения. На пороге стоял Итан с растрепанными от ветра волосами и новым пластырем на скуле. Сверху его облегала черная шерстяная водолазка, снизу были одеты свободные джинсы с необработанным краем, в руках он держал длинное пальто, а на плече висел рюкзак. Но изюминкой образа были лакированные мартинсы модели 1460, прямо такие же, как и у Рэя. Губы его немного дрожали, а лицо казалось еще белее на фоне серых облаков, в этот раз глаза были неестественно синего цвета, как будто кукольные. Итан пару раз похлопал пышными ресницами и выдавил:

— Ну… Привет?

— Заходи, — пригласил его Рэй.

— Куда можно повесить? — спросил Итан, показывая пальто.

— Можешь бросить сюда, — указал на диван.

— Я не хочу бросать, я хочу повесить.

— Тц, — Рэй выхватил пальто и отправил его на вешалку в старый шкаф.

— Спасибо, — чуть улыбнулся Итан.

— Кстати, у нас в доме разуваются.

— Ладно, — Райт немного удивился, но снял ботинки и остался в забавных носках, что никак не сочетались с его образом.

— Мама приготовила для тебя печенье.

— Нет, спасибо, я не ем сладкое.

— Окей, тогда может перестанем трепаться и приступим?

— Было бы неплохо.

Рэй чувствовал себя максимально по-идиотски, он совершенно не знал как себя вести сейчас и что говорить. Он даже не придумал темы для проекта, из головы будто моментально все вылетело и осталась лишь пустота. Ноги Рэя начали путаться, и он вновь споткнулся на лестнице, Итана это позабавило и он слегка улыбнулся. «Бля», — тихо прошептал Рэй.

— Это что, арт-объект? — спросил Итан, ссылаясь на принадлежности для уборки и мешок мусора.

Рэй сжал кулак, впившись в кожу ногтями и в голове пронеслось: «Блять, забыл». Он тут же начал убирать остатки утренней уборки, в то время как Итан облокотился об его стол. Рэй совершенно не понимал почему его так все парит.

Итан внимательно разглядывал комнату, она была небольшая, но по-своему уютная. Его взгляд скользил по синим стенам, по плакатам, по полочкам, на которых стояли рамки с фотографиями и всякие безделушки. На одной из полок можно было заметить коллекцию дисков видеоигр. «Вот это раритет», — удивился Итан. Под кроватью пылилась гитара, а в углу стояло зеркало, обрамленное в деревянную раму. Шкаф был открыт и внутри находились вещи всех оттенков черного. «Сплошная депрессия и никакого разнообразия», — подумал Итан. Райт провел пальцами по массивному столу, подкрадываясь к кружке, что теперь уже находилась здесь, и заглянул внутрь. На дне лежал лимон в собственном соку, а с краю остались следы от губ Рэя. Особый уют и некую теплоту комнате придавал эксцентричный фиолетовый палас. В принципе не было чего-то завораживающего, это была обычная комната подростка.

— Садись, — Рэй поставил деревянный стул с мягкой обивкой.

— Спасибо. Брингов* любишь? — указал на плакат.

— А? Ну есть такое.

— Они классные. Есть какие-то предложения насчет темы? — резко переключился Итан.

— Не-а, как-то не до этого было.

— М, — покачал головой, чуть закусив губу. — Можем загуглить?

— Да.

Рэй включил компьютер и ждал пока тот прогрузится, в этот момент повисла неловкая пауза, лишь с улицы доносилось утреннее пение птиц. Циммерману было дискомфортно находиться наедине с Райтом. Он чувствовал тепло брюнета у себя на плече и между ними было всего пару сантиметров, а еще Рэй уловил ненавязчивый запах порошка вперемешку с дезодорантом. От такой свежести, казалось, сейчас закружится голова. Наконец, когда система полностью загрузилась, Рэй вбил дрожащими пальцами: «Темы для проекта». Кликая на первый сайт, выскочил список с кучей тем.

— Трясутся руки? — вдруг спросил Итан.

— В холодной воде мыл, — нехотя ответил Рэй, нахмурившись.

— Разработка алгоритмов поиска следов темной материи в экспериментах высокой интенсивности. Как тебе? — Итан хихикнул.

— О, нет, что-нибудь попроще.

— Международный терроризм, теории возникновения жизни на Земле, подростковая преступность, влияние СМИ-И… Пластик в океане, — перечислял Итан. — О, формирование межличностных отношений: влюбленность и любовь как объект исследования. По-моему отличная тема.

— Ты шутишь что ли? — усмехнулся.

— Что не нравится?

— Это странно, что из огромного спектра тем два парня выбрали это, — взмахнул руками и сделал негодующее лицо.

— Ах, — Итан облокотил голову на руку. — Я не вижу в этом ничего странного, тема как тема.

— Это, блять, ванильно.

— Неправда.

— Давай лучше про пластик в океане или международный терроризм.

— Занудно.

— А это нет?

— Нет.

— Это одни из главных проблем человечества.

— Ну и что?

— Я не буду делать проект с тобой на эту тему, если так хочется, можешь сделать его сам.

— Я понимаю, что ты не горишь особым желанием находиться сейчас со мной и вообще делать этот проект, но выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

— Если ты меня щас будешь пытаться уговаривать — можешь проваливать, — он скрестил руки на груди.

— Просто послушай меня, Рэй, — Итан обратился к нему по имени, отчего Циммерман слегка вздрогнул.

— Ну давай, — сделал скептическое лицо.

— Это лишь стереотипы в твоей голове, — Итан постучал по виску, — что два парня не могут выбрать такую тему. Я не вижу в этом ничего странного потому, что если представить, что девушки выберут эту тему, то ты отнесешься к этому спокойно. Но ведь разницы, по сути, никакой.

— Все, заткнись.

— А, и мой выбор еще основывается на том, что нам будет легко делать проект именно по этой теме, — Итан активно жестикулировал указательным пальцем.

— С чего бы?

— Потому что это близко каждому.

— Лично мне — нет.

— Да господи! Каждый хоть раз в жизни испытывал к кому-то ну хотя бы влюбленность. Мы можем примерно объяснить что это. К тому же, мы общаемся с разными людьми каждый день, что может быть легче, чем как написать о межличностных отношениях? — приподнял бровь и чуть улыбнулся.

— Ну допустим.

— Так в итоге что?

— Мне, конечно, это все пиздец как не нравится, но ты меня уговорил. Только давай сразу ограничим: мы тратим время только на проект, а не на что-то другое.

— Да это, вроде, и так понятно, я с тобой болтать не собирался, — усмехнулся Итан.

— Как хорошо, что это взаимно.

— Тогда я тоже ограничу: ты не оскорбляешь меня, не затыкаешь и вообще никак меня не унижаешь. Если уж работать, то действительно работать как коллеги. По рукам? — протянул руку.

— Будет сложновато. По рукам.

Рэй протянул руку и обомлел от увиденного: рукава водолазки оттянулись и открылись грубые побелевшие шрамы на запястьях. Рэю стало как-то не по себе, но за этим последовало внезапное восхищение. Кожа Итана напоминала кожу младенца, она была нежной и мягкой, как ангора. Ладонь теплая и сухая, чувствовалась каждая линия, а пальцы будто длинные ледышки. У него были аккуратно подрезанные ногти, словно по линеечке. Виднелись голубые венки. Руку Итана не хотелось отпускать, потому что Рэй еще не чувствовал на своей коже что-то приятнее.

— Итак, с чего начнем? — Итан потер ладошки.

— Я проекты лет сто не делал, я их просто качал и сдавал.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Как видишь, — Рэй достал из пачки сигарету и приготовился ее зажечь.

— Только не это.

— В чем проблема? — непонимающе поднял взгляд Рэй.

— Меня тошнит от сигаретного дыма.

— Ну, блять, сорри. Ничем помочь не могу, — Циммерман закурил и выдохнул дым в сторону.

— Ну почему ты такой сложны-ы-ый? — Итан запрокинул голову назад и закатил глаза. — Неужели так трудно покурить в окно?

— Это моя комната и я буду курить там, где мне удобно.

— Ты такой эгоист.

— Ты тоже, ты заставляешь меня в моем доме делать то, что мне неудобно.

— Понятно, — Итан встал и подошел к окну, распахнув его, он всей грудью вдохнул свежий воздух.

— Закрой.

— Да что ты?

— Вообще-то, блять, холодно.

— А мне душно.

— Пиздец ты бесишь, — Рэй встал со стула и направился к Райту.

— Нет, сначала докури, — Итан поставил ладонь на стекло, препятствуя.

— Отойди и не лапай стекло, — грубо произнес Циммерман.

Но резкий тон не подействовал, Итан все также уверенно стоял и вызывающе смотрел исподлобья, он облокотился на подоконник, удерживаясь свободной рукой.

— Пф, ладно, хуй с тобой, — Рэй выкинул сигарету в окно. — Доволен? Теперь ты можешь закрыть это гребанное окно?

— Да, пожалуй, — покачал головой. — Знаешь, — присел на стул, — я думаю, что нам стоит начать с открытия повер пойнта.

— Всё.

— Тогда делаем титульник, формируем цель, задачи.

— Окей.

В первые часы Рэю и Итану было трудно взаимодействовать, они много спорили по поводу и без, противились друг другу, поэтому прогресс работы был незначительным, но в конце концов через ругань, мат и обреченные вздохи Итана эти двое приходили к компромиссу. Рэй часто курил, чем бесил Итана, а Итан слишком много умничал и старался доказать свою правоту, чем доводил Рэя чуть ли не до точки кипения — это отнимало время.

— На сегодня все. — сказал Рэй, сохраняя проделанную работу.

— Неужели, ты меня замучил своим упрямством.

— Ага.

— Завтра приходить в такое же время? — Итан взял рюкзак, брошенный возле стула.

— Я бы хотел отоспаться за эти дни, можно и попозже.

— Отлично, значит приду в такое же время, — осклабился Итан.

— Тц, давай проваливай уже, — Рэй указал на выход из своей комнаты.

— С удовольствием.

Итан надел ботинки, накинул пальто и вышел. Это был тяжелый день для обоих, Итан уходил от Рэя обессиленным, но с неимоверным облегчением от того, что на сегодня это конец. Итан хотел вдохнуть в легкие как можно больше свежего воздуха, ибо за эти несколько часов, как ему показалось, он надышался сигаретным дымом на целый год вперед. Небом были заплаканы все улицы, повсюду находились большие лужи, которые отражали серость. Легкие мурашки прошлись по телу Итана, в такие дни хочется сидеть дома и никуда не выходить. Противный ветер дул в лицо мелкими каплями, Райт старался идти быстрым шагом, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой и не простудиться. «И почему я не поехал на велике?» — задавался вопросом Итан. На его ботинках образовались грязные разводы, а джинсы замарались в грязных кляксах. В это время Рэй курил в окно в комнате Дорис, как ни в чем не бывало, и наблюдал за тем, как Итан с каждым шагом становится дальше и дальше.

Когда Итан вернулся домой, то его поприветствовала мать, она что-то старательно готовила в кастрюльке, постоянно перемешивая. По гостиной распространился притягательный запах, который так и манил на кухню. Кэрол была как всегда при параде: изящная прическа, платье и туфли. Она всегда напоминала Итану даму из годов 60х-70х, порой Кэрол казалась ему очень несовременной.

— Здравствуй, сынок, как все прошло? — она поцеловала его в щеку и Итан учуял аромат духов, который перебил запах еды.

— Нормально, — бросил Итан, кинув рюкзак.

— А я вот готовлю суп, жирненький такой.

— Класс, — показал палец вверх. — Я к себе.

— Подожди, расскажи мне поподробнее.

— Тц, — закатил глаза и присел на кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. — Я пришел, он меня встретил и предложил печенье, я отказался…

— Почему? — прервала его Кэрол.

— Потому что я не ем сладкое, уже сто раз говорил.

— А я забыла! Я же не должна все помнить, ты каждый раз начинаешь заниматься какой-то новой чепухой, — она постукивала ложкой внутри кастрюльки.

— Все ясно, я к себе.

— Постой, а дальше?

— Мы поднялись к нему в комнату и начали делать проект, а потом я пошел домой, все. Что-то еще?

— И все прошло без происшествий?

— Да.

— Это хорошо. Я тебе сейчас налью супчик, ты сегодня даже не позавтракал.

— Я позавтракал, я себе купил йогурт.

— Знаешь, вот твои йогурты вообще не еда, чем ты там наешься-то?

— Для меня это здоровая пища, мне нравится, я не хочу с утра есть что-то тяжелое.

— Ну хорошо, но как же те йогурты, что в холодильнике стояли? Зачем просто так деньги тратить?

— Они с сахаром, я пью без сахара. Я уже вам с отцом тоже об этом тысячу раз говорил, но вы же все равно продолжаете покупать с сахаром и оно там стоит тухнет, конечно, кто бы меня слушал…

— Ну вот сейчас запомню и будем покупать тебе без сахара. Сейчас налью супчик.

— Я не буду.

— Как это не будешь? — непонимающе взглянула на него Кэрол.

— Мама, то как ты готовишь супы, мне такое нельзя есть. Доктор же все подробно расписал.

— Это несерьезно.

— Теперь я точно к себе.

— Ты такая вредина, Итан, — насупилась Кэрол.

Поднявшись к себе в комнату, Итан плюхнулся на кровать, расслабился и уставился в потолок. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется у Рэя дома, что когда-нибудь будет делать с ним что-то совместное. Для Итана было чем-то странным находиться так близко с человеком, к которому он когда-то начинал чувствовать нечто необычное, хотя после той осенней ночи все чувства в момент угасли и Райт скорее испытывал отвращение и ненависть. Сейчас для него Рэй представлял из себя испорченного подростка, который совершенно не умеет контролировать собственные эмоции, а не просто плохого парня с татуировками и депрессивным стилем.

Вдруг Итан вспомнил про свой старый альбом, он пошарил в прикроватной тумбочке и достал его, он был весь в пыли. Райт начал пролистывать страницы, и на него нахлынули воспоминания с тех времен, когда он еще был бесформенным подростком, ненавидящим себя и пытающимся найти свое место. Вот на одной из страниц он изобразил благоухающий сад: цветы купались в ярчайших лучах солнца, отчего бутоны были насыщенных коралловых оттенков, вокруг кружили бабочки, и пчелки собирали пыльцу. Казалось, что аромат цветов можно почувствовать наяву. На другой странице он нарисовал маленькую девочку, которая светилась от счастья, ее улыбка была по настоящему искренней, она играла со своей собакой, сидя в песочнице. На следующей странице был изображен старичок, что сидел на потертой скамейке, во рту у него была самокрутка, а взгляд устремлялся куда-то в небеса, выглядел он весьма мечтающим и в то же время грустным. Каждая работа была проработана с особым усердием и внимание к деталям, в каждую работу были вложены частички души и любви, но один из рисунков все-таки по-особенному выделялся. Это был последний рисунок и единственная бесцветная работа, но это не мешало ей быть самой живой из всех. Глядя на портрет молодого человека, Итан ласково провел кончиками пальцев по грифельным линиям, по таким знакомым и в то же время неизвестным губам, и улыбнулся с долей грусти. Наверное, это был самый сильный его портрет, хотя он на него и затратил меньше всего времени. Итан отчетливо помнил, как восседал над этим портретом, выводя старательно каждую мелочь. Складывалось ощущение, что эти бесцветные глаза знали все об Итане и вдруг от этих мыслей в груди так затрепетало, разлилось приятное тепло. «К черту», — Райт бросил альбом на тумбочку и свернулся в клубок, обнимая ноги руками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Группа Bring me the horizon.


	22. Ментоловые?

**29 сентября**

— Господи, да ты издеваешься?! — вскочил Итан со стула.

— Я, блять, не понимаю, че ты хочешь! — вскрикнул Рэй.

— Я тебе предлагаю сделать вот так! — схватив мышку, он поменял междустрочный интервал.

— Да для чего?! Так меньше влезет, — негодовал Циммерман.

— А так слишком скомкано, мелко и отвратительно.

— Вообще похуй, главное сдать проект и все.

— Нет. Андерсон должен видеть, что мы старались, а не чем попало занимались.

— А что от этого изменится? Он поставил задачу — сделать проект, проект будет сделан и неважно как, главное его наличие.

— Да почему ты такой тяжелый?! — Итан уткнулся лицом в ладонь и устало вздохнул.

Он уже минут пятнадцать пытался доказать свою правоту, но для Рэя это был пустой звук, отчего у Райта, кажется, уже начала в жилах закипать кровь. Его немного подтрясывало. Что позавчера, что вчера, что сегодня. Уже три дня подряд Рэй доводил Итана до белого каления. Прямо сейчас Итан желал обоими руками придушить Рэя, лишь бы тот уже, наконец, замолк.

— Че ты, блять, разнервничался?

— Я? Я с тобой говорю нормально.

— Ты орешь на весь дом, я тебя и так слышу.

— Слышишь, но не слушаешь.

— А еще ты любишь поскандалить и поспорить.

— Потому что ты делаешь все на своей волне… — тут он смутился и замолк, видимо, в надежде подобрать нужное слово.

— На какой своей волне? — заинтересованно взглянул на него Циммерман.

— В общем, делаешь без стараний и не вкладываешь в свое дело душу.

— А-ха-ха-хах, душу? — заливисто захохотал Рэй.

— Я не вижу в этом ничего смешного, наоборот, это очень плохо, — чуть нахмурил брови Итан.

— А ты можешь быть забавным, — усмехнулся он.

— Да почему тебе это кажется забавным?!

— Потому что я стараюсь только тогда, когда мне это интересно. А что касается души, ты шутишь что ли? Как будто на лекцию в церковную школу попал, это какой-то бред.

— Мы совсем не понимаем друг друга.

— И что дальше? Мне оно как-то не всралось.

Рэй сполз вниз по спинке стула, достал из кармана блок сигарет и зажигалку. Итан внимательно наблюдал за его действиями и злость еще больше разгоралась пышным огнем в груди. Сколько бы Райт не просил не курить в его присутствии, Рэй плевал на его просьбы и продолжал делать так, как ему удобно. Казалось, что это бесполезно.

— Блин, как же ты меня достал… — Райт потер глаза. — Ты даже не даешь мне шансов объясниться.

— Да пожалуйста, объясняйся, — вставил сигарету в рот.

— Понимаешь, у нас ничего не получится из-за твоего отношения к этому проекту. Ты относишься к этому, как будто… — Итан защелкал пальцами, пытаясь дать правильную формулировку своей мысли. — Это обычная домашка, которую никто не станет проверять и если вдруг ты узнаешь, что дадут тест, ты просто подучишь на перерыве или вообще спишешь, но это не так.

— Интересно, — Рэй облокотился на руку и выдохнул. — Как это вообще связано?

— Черт, не кури на меня, — помахал вокруг себя, разгоняя дым. — Ты ведь хочешь остаться в школе и чтобы от тебя отцепился директор?

— Ну допустим.

— Так вот для этого надо стараться и прислушиваться ко мне хотя бы немного, и тогда у нас уже наконец-то что-то будет получаться. Нам нужно понимать друг друга для того, чтобы у нас получилась эта работа, это в наших же интересах. А если ты и дальше будешь противиться, то у нас ничего не выйдет.

— А кто будет прислушиваться ко мне?

— Хорошо, я буду прислушиваться к тебе, если ты будешь предлагать что-то нормальное.

— Так не годится, — Рэй вновь выдохнул дым на Итана.

— Я же просил… Не кури на меня, — Райт злостно встал со стула и подошел к окну. — Мне противен этот запах.

— Знаешь, что я заметил за эти три дня? — Рэй покрутился на стуле, обвив себя дымкой.

— Что?

— Что ты меня немного боишься.

В этот момент Итану захотелось засмеяться от такой самоуверенности, но его лицо оставалось спокойным. Хотя Итан и старался держаться как обычно, он отчетливо понимал, что еще не совсем привык к присутствию Рэя рядом. В некоторых моментах он терялся, потому не знал как себя вести, а все от того, что Рэй для него был непредсказуем да и после всего пережитого действительно осталась доля страха. На какие-то резкие движения Циммермана Райт порой шугался, а на звуки оборачивался.

— Тебе всего лишь показалось.

— Я так не думаю.

— Почему это? — на его лице проскользнуло замешательство, прикрытое легкой улыбкой.

— Ты так осторожничаешь сказать мне в ответ грубость и делаешь паузы, как будто пытаешься слово подобрать.

Внезапно Итану узоры на паркете показались такими интересными, что он всерьез начал искать в них различные образы. Среди этих линий, например, устрашающее лицо, а тут, вроде бы, сова. Ему не хотелось слушать Рэя, потому что прекрасно понимал, что в его словах есть частичка правды, а та секундная смелость, что при драке, что в кабинете директора да даже позавчера, это были всплески. Чем дольше Итан находился с Рэем, тем больше он старался быть аккуратнее во фразах, и его уверенность постепенно улетучивалась, ибо было ощущение, что Циммерман вообще отказывается его воспринимать, как человека и мысленно смеется над ним.

— Даже сейчас, ты стоишь и втупляешь в пол, — Рэй усмехнулся, сделав глубокую затяжку.

— Я думаю над абсурдностью твоего предположения.

— О, нет, чувак, вообще никакого абсурда.

— По твоему я должен ругаться, как сапожник? Тогда в твоих глазах я стану уверенным?

— Я же вижу, как ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, а потом прерываешься. Ты думаешь я стану слушать чела, который что-то постоянно разжевывает, а уж тем более боится мне грубостью ответить?

— А тебе так нравится грубость? — его руки вцепились в подоконник с такой силой, будто он хотел разломать его на части.

— Мне не нравятся мямли.

— Мне тоже они не нравятся.

Итан выпрямился, его фигура уверенно направилась к Рэю, быстрым и ловким движением руки отобрав у того сигарету, он оставил прожженный след на листке и бросил ее в кучу бычков. Его взгляд был холодным и пронзительным, когда он вновь сел на стул и встретился глазами с Циммерманом. Райт выхватил мышку и начал делать различные манипуляции с оформлением проекта.

— Достаточно грубо? Включись уже, наконец, в работу и делай как надо.

Рэй сидел в небольшом шоке от такой неожиданности, но происходящее пришлось ему определенно по вкусу, хотя и было жалко недокуренную сигарету. Он внимательно оглядел напряженное лицо Итана: щеки его пылали огненно красным, черные брови нахмурились, глаза быстро бегали по экрану, а губы, как спелое яблоко, были закусаны. Рука, что держала мышку, была твердой и уверенно ей владела.

Для Рэя Итан был таким же размытым, как и он для него. То он вел себя, как затюканный подросток, то как абсолютно уверенный в себе взрослый человек. Причем это было с самого начала их знакомства, хотя Циммерман не придавал раньше этому особого внимания, но в этот момент, он посмотрел на него совершенно новым взглядом. Вдруг что-то перемкнуло и Рэй действительно увидел личность, то самое Я, которое ранее словно скрывалось под слоем жира. Да, Итан определенно теперь не тот трус, что был, и вместе с внешней оболочкой изменилась и внутренняя. «Интересно, будь я девушкой, каким бы он был для меня?», — задумался на секунду Циммерман. И вот, попытавшись представить себя с другой стороны, Рэй оценивающе прошелся по Итану. Он старался абсолютно абстрагироваться от всего и включить фантазию, словно он сейчас обычная прохожая, которая впервые видит этого брюнета. Со стороны той прохожей перед ним восседал небесной красоты парень, в его лицо хотелось вглядываться, замечая все новые и новые детали. Каждая мелочь в нем была изыскана настолько, что казалось, будто его облик писали самые лучшие художники всех времен и он поистине украден с картины. Словно Итан попал в это время случайно и должен был оказаться вовсе не здесь, а где-то там далеко-далеко, когда девушки носили платья в пол и причудливые шляпки. Его кожа, как мел, казалась призрачной и ледяной. Если бы Циммерман был девушкой, ему бы определенно захотелось прикоснуться к Райту, потрогать его шелковистые пряди волос, что спадали на лицо, почувствовать бархатность его рук на себе. Рэй вдруг тяжело задышал и вжался в стул, было необъяснимо, что с ним сейчас происходит, но как бы он не пытался отвести взгляд от порхающих ресниц, лазурных глаз, вишневых губ и дьявольски привлекательной тонкой шеи, он был просто не силах. Циммерман облизнулся и понял, понял, что он дико хочет курить. Его рука судорожно заплутала по карману, обнаружив пачку сигарет, он отошел к окну и закурил.

— Серьезно? Опять?

Рэй проигнорировал вопрос Итана и продолжил, пытаясь взглядом уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, лишь бы не думать о его шее и сосредоточенном взгляде, но мысли путались в комок под названием Итан. «Бред какой-то», — прошептал Циммерман, глубоко затягиваясь. Расслабление не заставило долго себя ждать и в теле почувствовалась легкость.

— В общем я себя уважаю и один заниматься этим не собираюсь, до понедельника, — Итан прихватил рюкзак и хлопнул дверью, оставив Рэя наедине с собой.

— Как же хорошо, что ты ушел, — сказал себе под нос Рэй. Ему вдруг стало очень не по себе от испытанных ощущений и сейчас испугался этого он. Рэй пытался успокоить себя тем, что это всего лишь разыгралось воображение, он же не та девушка, коей он себя представил, он Рэй Циммерман, парень, который любит девушек. Да и вообще он может проделать тоже самое с собой и будет такой же эффект, но проверять такой «бред» Рэй не собирался.

Рэй докурил, ему было необходимо срочно себя чем-то отвлечь. Внезапно на него нахлынуло чувство сильного голода, поэтому ему пришлось спуститься вниз. Входная дверь была приоткрыта и по полу сочился сквозняк, Рэй захлопнул ее. Открыв холодильник и внимательно осмотрев его, он не нашел ничего привлекательного. Полки были полупустые, кетчуп одиноко стоял на верхней, а почти допитая канистра молока в самом низу. «М-да, не густо», — обреченно сказал Рэй. Он лениво поплелся к дивану и прихватил черную толстовку, что небрежно была скомкана, надев вансы и выйдя на улицу, ветер освежил его, сбив запах дома.

Ближайший продуктовый магазин был неподалеку, но идти под шуршание листвы было скучно и муторно, и Рэй достал наушники. Включив первый попавшийся трек, Циммерман зашагал активнее, в такт музыке, он внимательно разглядывал все вокруг. Солнце отпечаталось ровным диском неестественно красного цвета на небе, оно было холодным. Вокруг все окуталось странной дымкой, скорее всего опять горели леса неподалеку. Воздух был тяжелым и душным для легких. Машины лениво колесили по дороге, поднимая еще больше пыли. Рэй закашлял, подходя к магазину он заметил знакомый силуэт, он вынул наушник и внимательно присмотрелся, кажется, это был Вильям.

— Эй, Вил! — крикнул Рэй, подняв руку вверх.

Парень тотчас же обернулся и его лицо сверкнуло яркой улыбкой, разгоняя ореол дымки.

— Даров, че так хуево выглядишь? — хлопнул по плечу Вильям.

— Да пошел ты, — улыбнулся.

— Ты куда-то пропал, прогуливаешь?

— Я думал ты уже в курсе.

— В курсе чего?

— Драки.

— Ну я чет слышал там телки пиздели, что ты с кем-то подрался, но в подробности я как-то не вникал.

— Ща расскажу, пошли со мной, — указал на дверь магазина.

Они вошли в небольшой супермаркет, из разряда тех, где продается все только самое необходимое. Единственными источниками звука были сканер на кассе, который противно пищал, пробивая товар старушке и назойливо жужжащая муха, огибающая стеллажи. Пройдя глубже, Рэй начал искать на полках мюсли со вкусом шоколада, йогурт и чипсы.

— Ну рассказывай.

— Меня отстранили на две недели от учебы и заставили делать проект.

— Звучит максимально хуево.

— Да вообще могло быть и хуже, меня могли исключить. Но самая соль даже не в этом, а в том, что я делаю его знаешь с кем?

— Боюсь представить.

— С Итаном, — приподнял брови, беря пачку мюслей. — Ахуеть, да?

— Пиздец тебе, чувак, не повезло. Это похоже на то, как меня однажды мамка заставила сидеть с кузеном, которого я на дух не перевариваю. А че подрались-то?

— Из-за Элис.

— Стоп-стоп, только не говори что…? — он оббежал Рэя.

— Да, то самое.

— А как так вышло вообще, ты ему хорошо вмазал?

— Да нормально, вроде. Вил, блять, осторожнее, не иди спиной, ты сейчас чуть соусы не уронил.

— Так как так вышло? — развернулся.

— Я пришел к ней домой, ну в тот день, когда физ-ра, открыла ее мать, сказала, что она не дома, я не поверил, ворвался к ней в комнату, а там она на коленках сидит у него.

— Нихуя себе.

— Я когда это увидел, о том же подумал.

— Похоже на сюжет фильма. Вообще по Элис видно было, что она еще та шлюшка. Если бы Лола такое учудила, думаю, что я бы убил ее.

— Да мне как-то все равно, особо никаких чувств я к ней не пытал, так, свободная касса, — зло усмехнулся. — Я даже не ощущаю себя каким-то униженным, думаю мы друг друг друга стоим.

— Ты сейчас не пытаешься оправдаться? Ты ей даже не изменял.

— В смысле?

— Ты на нее столько времени тратил, а тут говоришь, что тебе похуй на нее, не потому что ли тебе обидно?

— Ты же меня знаешь, сегодня одна, завтра другая, — выставил продукты на ленту.

— Но не Элис, ты с ней был слишком долго.

— Мне это было просто удобно. Можно, пожалуйста, красные мальборо.

— Документы, — на него взглянула исподлобья пухлая чернокожая женщина, ее голос звучал требовательно.

— Фотка подойдет? *

— Да.

— Не изменял, но я сомневаюсь, что всю жизнь бы посвятил ей, она того не стоит. Я не ты, а она не Лола. Рано или поздно все равно бы разошлись.

Женщина внимательно всматривалась в цифры, она тяжело вздохнула, с каким-то пренебрежением оглядела Рэя, как будто знала, что он ее обманывает и потянулась за блоком сигарет. Стул под ней жалобно скрипнул, она была увесистая и габаритная.

— Хотя знаете, дайте лучше мальборо ice boost.

— Ого, ты же всегда красные курил, — некое удивление выскочило на лице Вильяма.

— Да, но они мне как-то приелись уже, хочется чего-то нового.

— И поэтому ты берешь ментоловые?

— Почему нет? — недоуменно посмотрел на друга.

— С Вас 11.90.

— Спасибо, до свидания, — Рэй положил деньги и взял продукты.

— До свидания.

— Действительно, почему нет? — повторил Вильям.

Они направились к выходу.

— Ты ща куда?

— К Лоле.

— Как ты ее еще не бесишь, — улыбнулся Рэй.

— Сам удивляюсь, домой?

— Да, делать-то нехуй.

— Сигаретку стрельнешь?

— Вил, заебал, блять, — злостно прошипел Циммерман.

— Да лан, шучу, нахуй мне твои ментоловые.

— Вот и отлично.

— Ну ладно, бывай. Держись там с этим придурком.

— Ага, — пожал руку Вильяму и тот растворился в парковой аллее.

Рэй стоял у входа и всматривался в рельефный черный блок сигарет. «Блять, ты серьезно? Ментоловые?» — изумлялся он собой. Это было какое-то скоротечное решение, Рэй и сам не понял, как так получилось, что купил именно эти. А главное для чего? Или, вернее, для кого? Он положил черную коробочку в карман штанов. «Черная одежда, черные сигареты, а дальше что?» — недоумевал Циммерман. Он еще раз взглянул на серое небо и красное солнце, и отправился в одиночестве домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рэй еще несовершеннолетний, поэтому он использует фотографию удостоверения, где изменил год рождения.


	23. Запах ментола и чай улун.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Портупея - часть военного снаряжения, ременная или галунная перевязь в виде ремней (галуна) различной длины и ширины, перекинутая через одно плечо для ношения холодного оружия, ташки, позднее личного огнестрельного оружия и полевой сумки.  
> НО в данном случае портупея используется лишь как аксессуар. 
> 
> Кто не знает, что такое портупея и что она из себя представляет:

  
  
**2 октября**

Рэй потянулся, почти касаясь кончиками пальцев лампы на потолке. Пол был холодным и неприятно обжигал ступни, кажись, скоро наступит конец теплой погоде. С каждым днем тучи становились злее, сгущаясь в серое плотное покрывало и пряча солнце за собой. Только самые смелые лучи пробивались сквозь. Листья уже начинали выгорать и, лишенные жизни, падали на землю. Дворники орудовали метлами, словно кистями, на тротуарах, собирая разноцветные кляксы воедино. Приятно, когда ты встаешь с постели и понимаешь, что тебе сегодня никуда не придется идти. Рэй открыл ящик и, покопавшись, достал черные махровые носки. Засунув внутрь ногу, он ощутил тепло, приятно обволакивающее кожу, будто мохнатый зверь коснулся тебя.

Он спустился вниз и увидел Дорис, лицо его сделалось полным неожиданности. Она что-то судорожно искала, носясь из угла в угол. Вокруг царил полный кавардак. Дорис была одета в легкую курточку, но она тяжело дышала, ей было очень жарко, отчего ее лицо отдавало розовым. Когда она заметила Рэя, то расплылась в белоснежной улыбке и на секунду остановилась на месте.

— О, доброе утро, сын!

— Доброе… — приподнял бровь. — Ты что-то потеряла?

— Да, ключи найти не могу. А я уже опаздываю-ю-ю, представь, сегодня проспала! Ну не дура ли? — она продолжила искать, поднимая подушки с дивана.

— Так возьми мои.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я и твои потеряла? А вдруг ты сегодня вечером уйдешь, я сегодня допоздна работать буду.

— Тоже верно. Ты у себя в тумбочке смотрела?

— Смотрела, конечно.

— А может в той куртке, что ты вчера ходила?

— Куртке? Я вчера в кофте была.

— Ну в кофте, один хер одно и то же.

— Так, сын! — строго вскрикнула.

— Ну ма-а-ам, я уже взрослый, — улыбнулся Рэй, пытаясь скорчить обиженное лицо.

— Это тебе так кажется, а для меня ты всегда остаешься ребенком! — Дорис осклабилась. — Так, ладно, сейчас посмотрю в кофте, — она направилась в соседнюю комнату.

Тем временем Рэй подошел к шкафчику и достал остатки хлопьев и мюслей. Он высыпал содержимое пачек в прозрачную тарелку и, вызволив сливочный йогурт из холодильника, плотно залил им еду. Он перемешал и отправил первую ложку прямиком в рот.

— Кстати! — крикнула она. — Хотела спросить, как у вас там с Итаном?

— Да-а… Нормально.

— Что за странный ответ? Где подробности, Рэй? — ее голова выглянула из проема.

— А что рассказывать-то? Сидим, делаем проект, ниче необычного.

— Ну вы же все равно общаетесь, может подружились уже.

— Шутишь что ли? За такое короткое время? Я не собираюсь сдруживаться с тем, кто практически переспал с моей девушкой.

— Ну так-то оно верно, но все-таки большая вина на ней, а не на нем. Так что почему бы и нет? О, а вот ключи, кстати! — обрадовалась Дорис.

— Мне вообще все равно кто там виноват, просто неприятно. С нетерпением жду, когда эти две недели кончатся, — хрустел Циммерман.

— Рэй, солнышко мое, ты не держи обиды на людей, — подошла она к нему. — Да, они вот такие бывают и это нужно принять. Ты еще столько раз будешь обжигаться, но попробуй эти две недели провести с пользой, вдруг он окажется хорошим человеком, не принимай все в штыки, — потрепала она за волосы сына.

— Мам, че за нравоучения? — сделал недоуменное лицо.

— Никаких нравоучений, — повела пальцем. — Я просто хочу как лучше. Ух-х, я уже слишком опаздываю, — Дорис взглянула на наручные часы. — Не забудь йогурт убрать в холодильник!

— Окей.

— И да, я заметила у тебя новые сигареты, взяла одну на пробу. Странные.

— Они ментоловые.

— Вот вредно же!

— Так не брала бы, — осклабился.

Тем временем Итан бодренько шагал к дому Рэя. Подол темного пальто доставал до середины икры, удлиняя силуэт брюнета. На ногах красовались все те же мартинсы, которые были идеально отполированы, они сияли блеском. С плеча свисала кожаная почтальонка того же бренда. Руки прятались в кожаных перчатках, держа два бумажных стакана с горячим чаем. Итан уже заходил за калитку, как увидел Дорис, спускающуюся по ступенькам.

— О, это мне? — хихикнула женщина.

— Ну если хотите, — растерялся Итан, протянув стаканчик.

— Да я же шучу! — осклабилась.

Дорис выбежала за калитку, цокая маленькими каблучками, и села в белое такси, которое тут же поехало и скрылось за углом. Итан начал подниматься по ступенькам вверх, где у распахнутой двери стоял лохматый Рэй в черных домашних штанах, махровых носках и футболкой с принтом невинной девы. Циммерман был весьма озадачен, видя в руках Итана два бумажных стаканчика, а еще больше его озадачило то, что Итан шел к нему с непринужденной улыбкой на лице.

— Привет, — беззаботно сказал Итан, протянув чай Рэю.

— Э-э, это мне? — непонимающе зыркнул Циммерман.

— Ну наверно, — чуть нахмурился и сделал забавное лицо.

— Что это?

— Ты знаешь, что такое улун? — Итан прошел внутрь дома, снимая одной рукой ботинки.

— По-моему чай.

— А ты когда-нибудь пробовал его?

— Когда-то очень давно.

— И как, понравилось?

— Не помню… — все также озадаченно говорил Рэй.

— Ну вот, освежишь свои воспоминания, — глотнул Итан из стаканчика. — Поосторожнее, кстати, он горячий.

— И что это значит?

— А чай должен что-то означать? — недоуменно взглянул на него Райт.

— Ты же не просто так его принес, решил убить меня?

— Как бы я этого не хотел, но нет. Это просто дружеский жест, — небрежно кинул перчатки на стул.

— И с чего бы вдруг?

— Господи, да просто так, может попробуешь уже?

Подобный жест обрадовал Рэя и это утро казалось уже не таким уж и плохим, причем он совсем не ожидал такого от Итана. Горячий стаканчик согревал холодные руки Циммермана и ему это показалось очень уютным. Рэй вдохнул нежнейший запах, который затуманил разум, губы потянулись к горлышку крышки, и, отпив немного, Циммерман ощутил ненавязчивый молочный вкус зеленого чая. Он испытал настоящий восторг от этого хрупкого вкуса и отпил еще, его вкусовые рецепторы ликовали. В этот момент Итан самовольно повесил пальто в шкаф.

— Черт, это вкусно, спасибо, — Рэй перевел взгляд на Итана и его глаза сильно расширились.

— Да не за что.

Итан стоял в черных штанах, запряженных плотным ремнем, и свободной белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, которая почти что сливалась с его аристократической кожей, она была чуть расстегнута и обнажались взору острые ключицы с глубокой тенью на ямке. Но самым пикантным было то, что еще и поверху рубашки были натянуты кожаные ремни — портупея*. Рэй будто потерял дар речи в это мгновение, такого он еще не видел ни на ком. Это смотрелось игриво и даже загадочно, но не в коем случае не сладко и пошло. Одноклассницы могли смело позавидовать умению Итана сочетать вещи, ибо он это делал лучше, чем любая из них.

— Почему ты на меня так странно смотришь? — сдвинул брови.

— Потому что ты странно одет.

— Да, вроде, обычно, — оглядел себя.

Но Рэю так не казалось, его взгляд скользил по стройной фигуре Итана, внимательно всматриваясь во все детали его образа. Когда он повернулся к нему спиной, то Рэй мог лицезреть подобие игрика из ремней, сзади это смотрелось еще более соблазнительно. Если в начале сентября Итан одевался как обычный подросток, то сейчас, ближе к глубокой осени, он начал надевать что-то более классическое и взрослое. Итан мог быть очень разнообразным.

— Ты так и будешь смотреть на меня? Может мы уже пойдем делать проект?

— Поднимайся наверх.

Медленно поднимаясь по лестнице, Рэй учуял эфемерный аромат, который исходил от Итана. Он был не жесткий, как все типичные мужские ароматы, он был в меру. Этот аромат нельзя описать, но в памяти отчетливо всплывают айсберги и ледяная вода, может быть звук растворяющейся капли в море, а еще вкус вяжущей ирги и терпкой клюквы.

— Я эти выходные лазил по интернету и подумал, было бы неплохо сделать какой-нибудь опрос, чтобы разнообразить проект. — внезапно предложил Итан.

— Например?

— Опросить около ста людей на улице, расспросить про свободные отношения или про то, счастливы ли они в браке, что-то такое, — они зашли в комнату Рэя и Итан плюхнулся на стул. — Может что-нибудь про сексуальную привлекательность.

— Я не хочу ходить и кого-то опрашивать, и как это вообще связано с темой проекта?

— Так и думал, что ты это скажешь. Эти темы первые, которые пришли мне в голову, но можно поставить эксперимент, надо всего лишь двух человек.

— И на ком ты собрался его ставить?

— Я пока не придумал, может на знакомых, — задумчиво закусил губу.

— Точно не на моих, — усмехнулся Рэй, сделав глоток. — Где ты купил этот чай?

— В кафешке неподалеку, «коровы, чай и рок-н-ролл».

— Ты шутишь?

— Что?

— Че это за убогое название?

— Ты реально не в курсе этой кафешки? — удивленно вытаращил глаза. — Она сейчас очень популярная, только открылась. Просто владелец обожает коров. Там, черт возьми, стены в цвет шкуры коровы и повсюду стоят их маленькие фигурки.

— Блять, ты правда на полном серьезе это говоришь?

— У него своя ферма, мужик, конечно, немного свихнутый на этой теме, но крутой.

— Ну допустим, — Рэй странно покосился и взболтал чай.

— А почему не на твоих знакомых?

— Я сейчас хорошо общаюсь только с Вильямом, он вряд ли согласится на такое дерьмо.

— А ты спроси.

— В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Тебе сложно спросить? Я тебе даже не сказал еще про что эксперимент.

— Ты опять хочешь поскандалить? Нет и все, — отрезал Рэй. — У него полно других дел, чем как участвовать в этой хуйне.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я предлагаю вообще не делать этот опросник или эксперимент.

— Опять за свое, — закатил глаза Итан.

— Почему не написать от балды самому ответы или че ты там хочешь?

— Это не то.

— Тогда я хуй знает.

В комнате повисла пауза, сопровождающаяся скрипом стула, на котором Итан крутился из стороны в сторону, его взгляд был наполнен мыслями и устремлялся куда-то в угол комнаты. Райт будто ушел в себя с концами. Рэй уже почти допил чай и делал последние глотки, наслаждаясь молочными нотками. Пока Итан был чем-то всерьез озадачен, Циммерман мог бессовестно пялиться на него. Он не отводил взгляд ни на секунду и жадно разглядывал его с ног до головы. Внезапно в области груди вновь появилось какое-то ноющее, свербящее чувство. Свербящее настолько, словно там уже образовалась приличных размеров дыра. В голове вскружили постыдные мысли, когда Рэй смотрел на кожаные ремни и чуть расстегнутую рубашку, но он всячески пытался их отогнать. Циммерману стало страшно от того, что он находился с Райтом наедине, потому что, черт возьми, было что-то в этом ненормальное и неприличное. «Блять», — тихо буркнул Рэй, беря с подоконника рельефный блок сигарет.

Стоило Рэю взять сигарету в рот, как он почувствовал воздушный вкус ментола. Закурив и раскусив капсулу, приятный ледяной поток дыма захватил рот. Рэя поразил мощный вкус сигарет, потому что он даже не чувствовал горечи. Попробовав затянуться сильнее, холодок прожег горло. Циммерман должен был признать, что эти сигареты гораздо мягче и легче курятся, нежели чем те, что он употребляет обычно. Выдохнув дым через нос и вдохнув, создалось ощущение, что Рэй дышит морозным утренним воздухом. В комнате стоял ненавязчивый аромат ментола.

— Приятно пахнет, — вдруг сказал Итан. — Это какие-то новые сигареты?

— Ага.

— Ты специально их купил?

— В смысле? — недоуменно посмотрел на него Рэй. — Имеешь ввиду, чтобы тебя не бесить?

— Да.

Рэй усмехнулся и отвел взгляд от Итана, будто бы смущаясь. И даже если сейчас Циммерман соврал бы, то Райт уже в любом случае все понял.

— Может быть.

— А как они на вкус? Такие же приятные?

— Очень мятные, как будто зубы почистил, легко курятся.

— И это реально в кайф, ну курить? — заинтересованно спросил Итан.

— Чувствуешь расслабление после затяжки, успокаиваешься.

— И давно ты куришь?

— Почти три года, как-то выкрал у мамы одну из пачки, зашло. А там у одноклассников стрелял.

— А… Дай попробовать? — стеснительно пролепетал Итан и подошел к Рэю.

— Тебя же тошнит.

— Они не похожи на обычные.

Рэй достал одну и протянул Итану. Он зажал ее между тонких татуированных пальцев и с интересом осмотрел. Райт обхватил сигарету покусанными губами и поднял синие глаза на Циммермана, внимательно смотря ему в лицо. Вдруг сердцебиение Рэя участилось, как и дыхание, а тело бросило в дрожь с холодным потом. Он напряженно поднес зажигалку к сигарете, Итан попытался вдохнуть и закашлял.

— Раскуси кнопку.

— Я боюсь повредить ее, не мог бы это сделать ты? Их же можно, вроде, и пальцами? — вынул из рта.

— Эта трудно жмется, раскуси.

— Я правда боюсь ее сломать.

— Ну, блять. Ладно, давай.

Рэй чувствовал сейчас себя не в своей тарелке, сердце колотилось так, словно готово было выпрыгнуть наружу, в груди разлилось тепло, а еще он раскусывал кнопку сигареты, которая только что была во рту у Итана. Рэю показался этот момент очень интимным и сокровенным, потому что такое он бы мало с кем допустил, ибо был немного брезглив. Вдохнув еще раз, Итан почувствовал пронзающий холод и вновь закашлял.

— Ты сначала должен затянуться.

— Вдохнуть в легкие?

— Ага, подождать несколько секунд и только потом выдохнуть.

— Хорошо.

Следуя инструкциям Рэя, релаксация не заставила долго себя ждать. Уголки губ Райта приподнялись, он прикрыл глаза и подвигал плечами. Сигарета придавала его образу брутальности с нотками романтики. В данный момент Итан напоминал Рэю богему: такого беспечного художника, который обожает творческий беспорядок и коротает вечера за живописью, попивая танинное вино из внушительного бокала. Смотря на такого Итана, Рэй сам невольно улыбнулся. «Такой красивый», — внезапно пронеслось в голове Циммермана.

— Они такие мягкие, я чувствую, будто я немного парю.

— Нравится?

— Да, очень. Я давно такого не чувствовал.

— Обычно все начинают с ментоловых, но они очень вредные.

— У меня тетя что-то похожее курила, от нее всегда так вкусно пахло, мне так это навеяло воспоминаниями. А почему очень вредные? — Итан покрутился по комнате, затягиваясь.

— Ими затягиваешься глубже из-за холодка, а еще сердце садится.

— И ты куришь этот яд только, чтобы меня не бесить?

— Ты ведь мне весь мозг съешь, если я буду курить обычные.

Итан еще пару раз вскружил пыль, затушил сигарету и бросил ее в пепельницу. Он пристально взглянул в глаза Рэя с каким-то умолением и тихонько произнес:

— Можешь бесить меня сколько угодно, я теперь не против.


	24. Не выходит из головы.

**4 октября**

Каждый угол казался жутким, будто там скапливалось что-то плохое. В комнате было очень мрачно, из-за задернутых плотных штор лунный свет не проникал внутрь. Стрелки часов показывали без десяти четыре утра и назойливо тикали, дергая нервы, словно струны. Итан лежал в постели и всматривался в темноту, нервно кусая губы, отчего они ныли и припухли, во рту стоял четкий привкус железа. Когда он долго так лежал и всматривался, не моргая, создавалось впечатление, что чернота медленно крадется по стенам, оцепляя комнату. В эти моменты даже дышать становилось тяжелее, будто на груди сидел кто-то невидимый и сжимал ребра.

Сегодня Итана мучила бессонница, а вернее мысли о Рэе. Какую бы позу он не принял, сколько бы овец не считал, заснуть не удавалось, он был чертовски напряжен. К тому же, Райт слышал протяжные мычания отца, которые заглушали томные вздохи матери, их кровать противно скрипела и билась об стену. Родители Итана занимались сексом редко и по минут десять-пятнадцать, но если уж и занимались, то абсолютно не стесняясь сына, хотя, может, они были свято уверены в том, что он ничего не слышал. Но нет. Итану было так мерзко слушать все эти пыхтения, ибо фантазия сама вырисовывала потные сорокапятилетние тела, что терлись друг об друга. В повседневной жизни для его родителей эта тема была табу, они никогда не разговаривали об этом и не давали никакого сексуального воспитания Итану, поэтому обо всем он узнавал через интернет. И он не считал это чем-то плохим, наоборот, он всегда был уверен в том, что не смог бы обсудить подобное с родителями, да и к чему это? Наверняка Итан знал больше, чем они. «М-м, глубже, Альфред», — послышался Итану блаженный стон. Ногти впились в стеганое одеяло и крепко прижали его к телу, Итан зажмурил глаза до легкой боли и мысленно крикнул: «Да сука-а!». Он быстро встал с кровати и раздвинул шторы, давая тусклому свету просочиться. На улице было пусто, светофор монотонно мигал желтым, отражаясь в лужах.

Итан зажег лампу, которая отдавала теплым оттенком, сел за стол и включил компьютер. Несмотря на то, что все эти вздохи так его утомили, они в то же время и пробудили в нем желание. Виднелся бугорок сквозь белье. Он нажал в закладках на небезызвестный сайт, оказавшись на главной, Итан сразу же увидел много видео под самыми разными названиями: «горячие лесбиянки нежатся в ванной», «старший брат жестко отодрал сестру и кончил ей на лицо», «трахнули похотливую сучку толпой». Итан набрал в поисковике «кремпай» и высветилось куча роликов с обнаженными девушками из отверстий которых стекала белая жидкость. Он полистал и кликнул на наиболее понравившееся, сделав звук на компьютере потише.

Перед камерой стояла рыжая девушка с завитыми волосами, она соблазнительно двигала худыми бедрами, водя руками по телу. Ее откровенные места были скрыты кусочками ткани, она медленно потянулась к лифчику, и небольшая грудь обнажилась, соски были розовые и твердые. Итан закусил губу, и его рука проскользнула в белье, он взялся около конца и начал делать однотипные движения. Рыжая пошло облизнулась и сняла остатки «одежды», оставшись полностью нагой. Райт промотал, и вот уже девушка находилась на коленях с занятым ртом, ее глаза закатывались, а из глотки доносились пугающие звуки, слюна, превратившаяся в какую-то пену, протяжно стекала по тонкой шее и аккуратной груди. Рука Итана задвигалась быстрее, белье припустилось, дыхание участилось, а зубы сильнее впились в нижнюю губу. Итан почувствовал легкую щекотку и промотал еще дальше. Накаченный мужчина не жалел ее, хлопая по ягодицам до красных следов, отчего девушка громко стонала. Когда он из нее вышел, то из нее обильно вытекла густая жидкость, которая струйкой устремилась ниже. Итан был уже на пределе, его глаза морщились, а грудь часто опускалась и поднималась, но что-то будто мешало и не давало ему закончить дело. Он еще раз мельком глянул на экран компьютера. Рыжая похлопала себя и провела ладонью по половым губам, размазывая семя, затем она эротично облизала ладонь, не упуская ни одной капли. Нет, не получилось. Все было на взводе, и Итан совершенно не понимал в чем дело. Он попробовал открыть другое видео, но опять тоже самое. «Да, черт, в чем проблема?!» — обреченно покрутился на стуле Райт.

За то время, что Итан глядел порно ролики, он совершенно не заметил, как за стеной все уже стихло. «Видимо, закончили», — подумал брюнет. Он тяжело вздохнул и закрыл сайт. Облокотившись на руку, Итан зашел в фейсбук. Он полистал ленту новостей, прочитал пару постов и скукота накатила с неистовой силой, но «настроение» все еще было в том же положении, что и при присмотре видео.

В рекомендованных друзьях высветилась Элис, Итан кликнул на ее страничку. «Многочисленные тупые селфи с подружками, да и только», — усмехнулся Райт. Зайдя к ней в друзья, ему внезапно стало очень любопытно и он набрал «Рэй Циммерман». «Надо же, еще не удалил ее», — удивился Итан и кликнул на его страничку. Он так давно на ней не был, хотя раньше почти каждый день ее проверял в надежде хоть каких-то обновлений, влюбленный дурак.

Итан заметил, что появилось пару новых фотографий, первая была сделана в июне, а вторая совсем недавно. На одном снимке Рэй по-детски искренне смеялся, и ему в лицо били яркие лучи солнца, подсвечивая веснушки. Он держал в правой руке сигарету, а левой придерживал гитару. А на другом он исподлобья глядел в сторону, лицо было надменное и рукой он сделал себе будто бы рога. «Рыжий идиот», — подумал Итан и в ту же секунду приблизил фото. Он мечтательно провел курсором по губам Рэя и невольно облизнулся. «Нет-нет, только не это», — нахмурился Райт.

Итан так боялся вновь начать что-то испытывать к этому ублюдку, но, кажется, этого было не избежать хотя бы по той причине, что это, похоже, и не прекращалось. Райт лишь создал себе иллюзию того, что больше ничего не чувствовал. Но на протяжении года он думал о нем, на протяжении года он уверял себя, что меняется только для себя. Но при этом страстно хотел, чтобы Рэй смотрел на него и не отводил взгляд ни на одну чертову секунду. Чтобы у него проснулась зависть и, как ни странно, еще больше злости от того, что он уже ничего не может сказать или сделать Итану, потому что Итан уже совсем другой. Наверное, он мазохист… Но, разумеется, самое главное, чтобы Рэй сожалел о содеянном.

Все те дни, что он находился рядом с Рэем, он прокручивал их вновь у себя в голове, как пленку. Каждый день. Лежа в кровати. Итан вспоминал как Рэй курит, вспоминал как он усмехается, как он проговаривает каждый мат хриплым голосом, как он куда-то задумчиво смотрит. Итан даже специально подобрал тот наряд с портупеей, лишь бы Рэй обратил на него внимание. А когда это получилось, то безумно радовался этому, потому что, черт возьми, он беспамятно влюблен в этого ублюдка. Райт считал себя полным сумасшедшим, жертвой стокгольмского синдрома, ибо это ненормально желать нравится тому, кто тебя всячески унижал и превратил твою жизнь в ад, но он не мог ничего с этим сделать, как бы не хотел. Итана привлекало в Рэе все: от стиля одежды до манеры речи, от созвездий веснушек до дьявольского оскала, даже то, как он прикуривает от зажигалки. Абсолютно все. Итан прекрасно понимал всю его сущность, но даже она ему казалась привлекательной в какой-то степени.

Он со смертной тоской глядел на столь излюбленное лицо и почувствовал внезапную боль внизу, заерзав на стуле. «Интересно, а как это делает он?» — Итан прикусил губы и неистовое желание взяло вверх, рука сама полезла в белье. Райт притронулся и провел вдоль массирующим движением. Он представил, как Рэй томно дышит, стоя сзади, как его дыхание соприкасается с кожей Итана и мягко щекочет шею, как Рэй оставил сухой поцелуй на ней и потерся носом. Райт вожделенно окунулся в полет фантазии, и руки Циммермана уже занырнули ему под футболку, лаская торс, а ладонь Итана зарылась ему в рыжие волосы и легонько сжала их под напором страсти. «Я бы… Повернулся и расстегнул ему ширинку…» — Итан закрыл глаза и протолкнул два длинных пальца в рот. Он обсасывал их с животным желанием, но при этом чувственно, его зубы задевали кожу и заусенцы, отчего становилось немного больно, но это еще больше заводило. Рука в белье двигалась в такт пальцам во рту. Язык легко скользил по влажной коже. Сердце готово было разбиться, а воздуха в легких предательски не хватало. Еще чуть-чуть, ноги вытянулись, спина выгнулась и рука запачкалась в липком и вязком, наслаждение накатило огромной волной на все тело. Итан вытащил пальцы изо рта и потянулась еле заметная паутинка слюны. Райт обмяк на стуле, тяжело дыша и смотря на фотографию Циммермана, рука дрожала. Он открыл ящик и достал оттуда влажные салфетки. «Какого хрена я только что сделал?» — тихо прошептал Итан, вытирая руку. Он чувствовал себя грязно и противно, до чего он только опустился? И кто он теперь после этого?

Итан, конечно, уже давно понял, что он, походу, не только по девушкам. Но тем не менее этот факт продолжал его волновать и даже пугать. Порой он зависал в мыслях и начинал копаться в себе, ища предпосылки к этому еще в детстве. Дружил больше с мальчиками, чем с девочками, считается ли это? Да, вроде бы, все «нормальные» мальчики так и делали. Заглядывался на взрослых мужчин и восхищался ими? Просто детский восторг мужественностью и желание стать таким же в будущем. Может его первая влюбленность походила чем-то на Рэя? Девочка с карими глазами и мышиными волосами — определенно нет, — из общего разве что веснушки. Так что же?

Итан часто сам себе противоречил: когда он вспоминал что-то подозрительное, то тут же находил этому оправдание. Хотя может это работало только с Рэем? Может это просто в Рэе было что-то особенное, чего не было в других. Но если рассуждать так, то Итан точно был уверен в том, что другие были на сто процентов не такие, как он. Как его злой, наглый, жестокий, но такой обаятельный Рэй. Его и больше ничей.

Итан просто не мог поверить в то, что человек может быть только плохим, ведь так не бывает. Ему хотелось верить, что есть хороший Рэй, но нужно докопаться до этой грани.

Действительно, влюбленный дурак.


	25. Эксперимент.

**5 октября**

Рэй сидел и увлеченно печатал на компьютере текст, а Итан внимательно наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым любопытством. Рыжие прядки свисали на лицо и порой, отвлекаясь на это, он зачесывал их назад. Рэй был настолько погружен в работу, что, казалось, будто он позабыл о присутствии Итана. Райта это безумно радовало, потому что обычно они всегда только скандалили, и он не хотел включаться в работу. «Неужели ему стало интересно?» — подумал брюнет и слегка улыбнулся. Циммерман заметил это краем глаза и спросил:

— Че ты улыбаешься?

— Я рад, что тебе стало интересно.

— С чего ты взял? — продолжал печатать.

— С того и взял, что вижу как ты увлечен.

— Я просто хочу побыстрее покончить с этим.

— И мне это нравится.

Итан покрутился на стуле и голова немного закружилась. Он внезапно о чем-то задумался, пальцы играли гармошку, брови сдвинулись и проступили морщинки, а взор устремился в окно. Капли дождя украсили бусинками стекло, и дорога покрылась крапинками. Ветер сдувал последние листья с некоторых веток, оставляя их лысыми. Периодически по тротуару муторно шли люди с невзрачными зонтами, прячась от дождя.

— Помнишь я говорил про эксперимент? — вдруг задал вопрос Итан.

— Ага.

— Я все еще хочу провести его и дополнить проект.

— Проводи. Я тут причем? — покосился на него Рэй.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне помог. Это не займет много времени.

— И как я должен тебе помочь? — недоуменно взглянул на него Рэй и отъехал от стола, скрестив руки.

— Поскольку у нас нет никаких знакомых, то мы бы могли сами принять в нем участие, — вновь крутанулся на стуле.

— Пф-ф, я пас. И хватит ломать мне стул.

— Не сломается. Ты опять не даешь мне договорить, — возмутился Итан.

— Учитывая то, какая у нас тема проекта, то какой может быть эксперимент? — усмехнулся.

— Самый обычный, — приподнял бровь.

— Нет, я не хочу.

Рэй развернулся к компьютеру и продолжил за поиском информации, игнорируя сверлящий взгляд Итана. Райта ни на шутку разозлило такое хамство и он внезапно вскрикнул, отчего Циммерман чуть ли не подпрыгнул:

— Алло, какого хрена, Циммерман?!

— Да че ты пристал? — нехотя обернулся.

— Выслушай меня до конца, хватит вести себя как ребенок, почему тебя постоянно надо просить об этом?! — негодовал Итан, активно жестикулируя.

— Прекрати, блять, орать на меня. Я слушаю.

— Я просто буду задавать тебе вопросы и ты аналогичные мне, и мы просто будем на них отвечать. Вот и весь эксперимент, — казалось, что сейчас из ушей Итана хлынет пар от злости и заполонит всю комнату.

— И все? Обычные вопросы? В чем подвох? — недоверчиво уставился на Райта.

— Да, черт возьми, обычные вопросы, — нахмурился. — Нет никакого подвоха.

— А что мне за это будет? — Рэй разлегся на стуле и расставил ноги, хитро ухмыляясь.

— А что ты за это хочешь?

Рэй задумчиво блуждал взглядом по комнате в поисках мысли. Ожидание еще больше раздражало Итана и ему хотелось стукнуть Рэя по голове, чтобы тот быстрее думал. Больше всего ему было боязно, что Циммерман мог попросить о чем-то из ряда вон выходящего, зная его нравы. Вдруг Рэй заговорил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал мне трахать мозги по этому проекту и ты доделал его сам.

— Я перестану тебе трахать мозг, но мы доделаем его вместе.

— Тогда на кой-хуй мне соглашаться на этот эксперимент?

— Ну-у-у, ты мог бы делать самый минимум, — предложил Райт.

— Тебе будет проще сделать самому.

— Нет, не проще, — твердо сказал Итан. — Мы доделаем вместе.

— С чего вдруг такая тяга доделать вместе? — непонимающе взглянул Рэй.

— Мы лучше усвоим информацию, ты будешь знать ход проекта и о чем он. А так буду говорить у Андерсона, считай, только я, потому что ты не усвоишь и половины.

— Допустим. Но если я соглашусь, то больше никаких заебов? По типу этого же эксперимента.

— Никаких, — повертел головой.

— Окей, я согласен, — кивнул. — И когда ты собрался его проводить?

— Прямо сейчас. Нам нужно сесть друг напротив друга.

Рэй в непонятках сдвинул брови, но откатился от стола и они оказались перед друг другом. Итан в течении нескольких секунд пристально смотрел Рэю прямо в глаза, будто сквозь, и после открыл заметки в телефоне с нужными вопросами. Рэй немного напрягся от такого взгляда, что проявилось в нервном болтании ногой.

— Итак. Я читаю вопрос, ты на него отвечаешь, потом отвечаю на него я. Все. Понятно?

— Понятно.

— Готов?

— Ага.

Итан поерзал на стуле, усаживаясь поудобнее и вглядываясь в вопросы. Он включил диктофон для записи предстоящего разговора. Честно говоря, Райт немного волновался, потому что не знал, как Рэй мог отреагировать на некоторые вопросы. Но он не мог отказаться от этой идеи, ибо ему это было необходимо.

— Если бы ты мог пригласить кого-нибудь на ужин, кто бы это был?

— Вообще любой человек?

— Да.

— Я думаю, что пригласил бы отца, — отвел взгляд и чаще заболтал ногой. — Ты?

— Я бы пригласил тетю, — взор Итана мгновенно приобрел грустный оттенок, а у Рэя проскользнула некая заинтересованность. — Прежде чем позвонить, ты репетируешь реплику. Почему?

— Редко, только когда надо сделать очень важный звонок. Ты?

— Зачастую, — улыбнулся. — Страшно звонить в какую-нибудь доставку или малознакомому человеку. Какой бы был для тебя идеальный день?

Рэй на момент задумался и вновь пошерстил взглядом по комнате, словно пытаясь найти где-то вокруг ответ на этот вопрос. Он слегка растерялся и, замявшись, ответил:

— Честно говоря, я не знаю.

— Что, совсем никаких мыслей?

— Ну может день… Блять, реально не знаю, — взмахнул руками.

— Ты хотел что-то сказать?

— Нет, давай уже ты отвечай.

— Наверно… День, когда я уеду отсюда.

Внезапно у Рэя не промелькнуло, а засветилось в глазах настоящее человеческое любопытство. Было видно, что ему хотелось спросить «почему?», но он воздерживался от того, чтобы случайно не выпалить это. Ему казалось странным спрашивать об этом Итана, потому что тот мог подумать что-нибудь не то, да и не его это дело. Рэй лишь мог догадываться.

— Когда ты в последний раз пел в одиночестве? И когда для других?

— По-моему я пел позавчера. А для других, ну для мамы, ее любимую песню. — Рэй слегка улыбнулся и смутился.

— Ты умеешь петь? — удивленно вытаращил глаза.

— Об этом мало кто знает, но да. Я еще и на гитаре умею играть.

— Я знаю, — сказал Итан, не подумав. — Заметил у тебя гитару под кроватью. А какая у твоей мамы любимая песня? — с интересом спросил Итан.

— Roxette — Listen to Your Heart.

— Воу, я в детстве обожал эту песню.

— Мне она до сих пор нравится, — осклабился. — Ну, а ты?

— Пою иногда у себя в комнате, но для других никогда не пел.

— Стремно?

— Да. Есть предположения того, как ты умрешь?

— Думаю, разобьюсь на машине или меня кто-нибудь прикончит за мой отвратительный характер, — усмехнулся. — Ты?

— Ну я уже однажды чуть не умер, поэтому если только от собственных рук или старости.

Рэй как-то поменялся в лице и заметно занервничал, ибо, кажется, понял о чем идет речь. Та самая осенняя ночь в пансионате, которую бы он не хотел вспоминать никогда, а Итан уж и подавно. В какой-то момент пришло осознание того, что он натворил. Циммерман перешел за грань, которую нельзя было переступать и детские «шалости» превратились в нечто большее. Да, Рэй признал, что совершил огромную глупость как раз в тот момент, когда выбил дверь в ванну и увидел кровавые осколки на полу, и безжизненное тело, покоящееся за алой водяной ширмой. В тот момент он ежесекундно протрезвел и впал в тихий ужас от увиденного. Он причислял себя к убийцам до того момента, пока не позвал миссис Кель и она нащупала слабый пульс. Пока Итан не оказался в больнице и его не спасли врачи, возвышаясь над его телом несколько часов. Рэй постарался вычеркнуть этот эпизод из своей жизни, чтобы не ощущать чувство вины.

— Давай следующий вопрос, — нервно попросил Рэй.

— Если бы ты мог, что бы ты изменил в том, как тебя воспитывали?

— Ничего, Дорис сделала для меня все, что могла. Ты?

— Мне нечего менять, я воспитал себя сам и я себе благодарен. Родители делали только хуже, когда пытались как-то поспособствовать моему воспитанию.

— Ты… Не любишь их? — вдруг спросил Рэй.

— Как сказать, конечно, люблю… Но люди они так себе, слишком узко мыслят и многого не хотят видеть. Следующий вопрос?

— Ага.

— Нужно за 4 минуты рассказать историю своей жизни настолько подробно, насколько это возможно.

— Ох, блять, сложно, — нахмурился. — Может сначала ты?

— Хорошо. Сейчас двенадцать сорок четыре. Детство — ничего особенного. Мама любила дать мне игрушки, чтобы я сам себя развлекал, она в это время сидела за чтением космополитен или просмотром мелодрам, помню, что она очень любила, когда крутили «Дневник Бриджит Джонс». Я любил по дому разбрасывать монетки и потом собирать их. Нелогично, да?

— Есть такое, — усмехнулся.

— Я представлял, что я в компьютерной игре и это мое задание. Вдохновлялся Ларой Крофт почему-то, — улыбнулся. — Отец, кстати, ругался часто со мной из-за этого. Я обожал, когда ко мне приходила тетя Хильда, я ее безумно любил. Она всегда со мной играла, приносила мне сладости, которые Кэрол от меня прятала, потому что если я много съедал их, то у меня выступала сыпь. Очень нравились конфеты «Sour Patch», мог горстями их жевать. Когда я пошел в школу, то мне не нравилось рано вставать и я нарочно всегда притворялся, что не могу проснуться, маму это дико бесило. Я всегда хорошо учился, но лет в одиннадцать-двенадцать я подзабил на учебу из-за смерти Хильды, я тогда целыми днями ревел, я просто не хотел принимать этого, — лицо в момент потускнело и Итан тяжело вздохнул, было видно, что ему сложно говорить об этом. — Приходил со школы и сидел постоянно в комнате. Чтобы хоть как-то меня отвлечь да и себя, мама заставляла меня смотреть с ней сериалы. Она каждый вечер готовила что-нибудь типа пиццы, я начал есть как не в себя, не заметил как набрал вес. Пошли смешки от одноклассников, потерял всех «друзей», — показал кавычки. — Мне заменили их интернет-знакомства, был момент, когда в твиттере у меня набралось около тысячи фолловеров, правда потом я удалил аккаунт. Мне, казалось, что я слишком много торчу там. Но проблема вообще была не в твиттере. Потом я обозлился на одноклассников и всех добавил в черный список, удалил все фотографии со страницы в фейсбуке, мне стало легче.

Рэй сидел и слушал, боясь пошевелиться. Он внимательно следил за тем, как двигаются губы Итана. Сейчас Райт открывался ему с другой стороны, со стороны, которая известна только лишь ему самому и это было по-настоящему завораживающе. Он жадно ловил каждое сказанное слово и подробно воспроизводил рассказ Итана у себя в голове.

— Родители все-таки заставили меня опять учиться, отец сильно надавил, пару раз даже бил ремнем. Карманных денег почти не давали, а поход в магазин для меня стал праздником, вот так вот. Потом… Попытка самоубийства, я похудел, сидел на всяких таблетках мозгоправов, диеты и больницы, до сих пор наблюдаюсь у врача и хожу несколько раз в месяц к психиатру. О, ровно получилось, — посмотрел на часы.

— Насыщенно, — покивал головой. — Так, ну я придумывал в детстве себе свой мир, для меня дом был городом, кухня — кафе, кровать — личным трейлером, гостиная была центром. Я представлял себя рок-звездой и часто родителям показывал свои концерты, мама всегда аплодировала и хвалила. Она отдала меня в музыкальную школу, я ей за это очень благодарен, обожаю игру на гитаре. Отец, ну был, не ебу че с ним щас, да и похуй. Таскался по бабам, не приходил даже на мои концерты в школе. В детстве я его любил, но щас понимаю, что он мудак.

— Почему ты тогда хотел бы пригласить его на ужин?

— Интересно спросить че им двигало, неужели настолько похуй на собственного сына, что за все это время даже открытки не прислал. Но не суть, — покопавшись в кармане, достал сигарету. — Я тоже хорошо учился, был отличником, только вот в классе девятом-десятом меня подзаебала учеба. Ненавидел немецкий всей душой, до сих пор удивляюсь как выходили по нему нормальные отметки. Я всегда был задирой, наверно, в своего отца-мудака пошел. Очень много дрался в старой школе, много пил, пробовал наркоту, спал со всеми подряд, благо хватило мозгов резинку юзать, — выдохнул очередную порцию дыма.

— Наркоту? — насторожился Итан, разгоняя дымку.

— Нет, я не стал наркоманом и у меня не было зависимости, просто пробовал. Кайфово, но совсем уж на дно опускаться не захотелось. Постоянно с бывшими одноклассниками искал приключения на свою задницу, мы обожали ходить по отсталым районам, один раз нас чуть не подстрелили, — слегка улыбнулся. — Лет с тринадцати-четырнадцати нахожу подработки, чтобы были свои собственные деньги, потому что мама у меня одна и ей нелегко. Ну в общем-то и все.

— Насыщенно, — осклабился. — Черт, ты реально сумасшедший.

— Есть такое, я из-за этого и перевелся, думал, что изменюсь. Но, как видишь, мало че поменялось, — развел руками.

Итан, конечно, догадывался, что Рэй абсолютно ненормальный, но сейчас это только подтвердилось. Хотя в целом его рассказ показался Райту довольно искренним и душевным. Невооруженным взглядом виднелась любовь Циммермана к матери, он ее и вправду обожал, и всеми силами оберегал. Вот она — его хорошая сторона, скрытая от всех. Это умилило Итана. Сейчас он посмотрел на него с другой стороны. К примеру, его удивило то, что Рэй отучился в музыкальной школе. У Итана проснулось непреодолимое желание послушать игру и пение Рэя. Райт представлял Циммермана таким счастливым в этот момент, и его голос бы мягко стелился под музыку гитары, словно они неделимы.

— Назови три черты, которые по-твоему есть и у тебя, и у меня.

— Эм, — Рэй растерянно посмотрел на Итана. — Наверное, мы оба любим поспорить, оба любим творчество и… Оба ненавидим друг друга.

— Интересно… Я бы не сказал, что прям тебя ненавижу.

— Да прекрати, я же все понимаю.

— Нет, я правда не ненавижу тебя, мне просто все равно. Да, мне все равно, — Итан закивал головой.

— Проехали, давай ты, — затушил сигарету.

— Мне кажется, что мы оба уперты. Мы оба недолюбливаем окружающих. И скорее всего оба одинокие, — Итан волнительно теребил краешек кофты, а Рэй испытал изумление.

— Ты прав. Я очень недолюбливаю людей и, блять… Да, я чувствую себя одиноко зачастую.

— Это видно, — смущенно ответил.

— Почему?

— Ты как-то держишь от всех дистанцию и ведешь себя отрешенно.

— Я думал незаметно, — краешки его губ приподнялись.

В комнате заметно стало теплее и куда-то улетучилась вся напыщенность и угнетенность, воздух будто стал легче для обоих. Они почувствовали расслабленность и некую сплоченность в этот момент, словно никогда не было никаких ссор и неприятных ситуаций. Им хотелось разговаривать все больше и больше, постепенно узнавая друг друга.

— Есть ли что-то, что ты давно мечтаешь сделать? Почему еще не сделал?

— Бросить курить.

— И все? — приподнял бровь.

— Ну да. Нет, на самом деле много вещей, которые бы я хотел сделать, но это на пока на первом месте. На это пиздец как много денег уходит, но бросить сложно.

— Я мечтаю сделать вещь, которая никак не укладывается в мой образ жизни. Что-то очень ненормальное и даже незаконное.

— Например?

— Да все что угодно, может нарисовать граффити прямо на школе, а может забраться в чужой дом, — мечтательно высказался Итан.

— Что тебе мешает?

— Не знаю, наверно, страх быть пойманным. А еще я боюсь делать это в одиночку.

Рэй хмыкнул, ведь для него это было раз плюнуть и он подобное ни раз проворачивал.

— Что для тебя значит дружба и что в ней наиболее ценно?

— Схожесть. Потому что если вы схожи, вы скорее всего придерживаетесь одних и тех же взглядов. А значит дружба для меня то, что ты в какой-то степени не одинок и у тебя всегда есть под рукой номер такой же шизы, как и ты. И это классно. А для тебя?

— Для меня преданность своему другу. Я устал от того, что люди постоянно меня кидают, заменяя другими, потому что по их мнению я не подхожу под их стандарты.

— В смысле? — озадачился Рэй.

— Ну, вот, к примеру, я был толстым. Кому-то реально есть до этого дело и для меня это странно… Какое твое самое дорогое воспоминание?

— Их много и они все для меня одинаково дороги. Взять хотя бы, как я однажды летом сидел на пляже ночью с бутылкой колы и тупо смотрел на падающие звезды. Я чувствовал невъебенное умиротворение. Тогда все казалось прекрасным. У тебя?

— Тот момент, когда я понял, что дальше не надо худеть, когда я влез в джинсы небольшого размера и, черт, я был очень счастлив, — Итан обнажил все тридцать два зуба. — Это не описать словами, когда ты достигаешь того, к чему так долго шел.

— Ты сейчас очень хорошо выглядишь, — Рэй произнес это и прикусил себе язык.

— Какого хера ты делаешь, идиот?! — корил себя в мыслях Рэй. Его руки сжались в кулаки, ногти больно впились в кожу, он стеснительно отвел взгляд в сторону и ждал реакции Итана. Итан еще больше расплылся в улыбке и даже хихикнул с поведения Рэя.

— Спасибо. Мне очень приятно. Ладно, следующий вопрос. Опиши самое ужасное воспоминание.

Рэй еще больше занервничал в эту секунду и ему захотелось соврать, только он чувствовал, что из-за волнения не получится, поэтому, собравшись духом, признался:

— Когда я выбил дверь в ванну и увидел там тебя в крови. Это было пиздец как ужасно, я тогда ни на шутку испугался и позвал Кель.

— Так это был ты? Значит благодаря тебе я остался жив.

— И благодаря мне чуть не сдох, — сжал губы. — Это ведь из-за меня.

— Да, из-за тебя, — откровенно поделился Итан. — Но ты одна из причин. Я не очень люблю вспоминать тот день, поэтому это и мое ужасное воспоминание. Давай другой вопрос?

— Давай, — глубоко вздохнул.

— Нужно по очереди назвать друг другу положительные черты, не менее пяти, — Итан поднял заинтересованный взгляд на Рэя и ухмыльнулся в ожидании.

— Так, ну ты ответственный.

— А ты забавный.

— Забавный? Чего? — хихикнул Рэй и в непонятках уставился на Итана. — А ты очень внимательный.

— Тебе очень идут веснушки.

— Ты круто одеваешься.

— У тебя очень красивый голос, — Райт сглотнул.

— А у тебя очень пронзительный взгляд.

— Мне нравится твоя татуировка.

— Мне тоже нравятся твои татуировки, — сердце Рэя вдруг начало чаще биться. — У тебя очень красивые руки и приятная кожа.

— Спасибо. Это уже больше пяти, — Итан улыбнулся. — У тебя очень необычный цвет глаз и волос.

— Спасибо.

Тепло разлилось по телу обоих и нотка смущения добавляла особой горчинки в происходящее. Сейчас они чувствовали себя застенчивыми детьми, которые застеснялись простых вещей. Итану показался этот момент весьма романтичным и он с радостью продолжил задавать вопросы Рэю, стараясь максимально вывести его на откровенные разговоры.

— Какие у тебя отношения с матерью?

— Теплые, она меня понимает и я ее. Стараюсь ей не рассказывать того, что ее как-то напугает, потому что она будет волноваться. У нас, конечно, доверительные отношения, но как бы странно не звучало, она многого не знает обо мне. А у тебя?

— Холодные. Никогда не слушает меня, не понимает, пытается навязать что-то свое. У нас с ней очень своеобразные отношения, как и с отцом. Они слишком далеки от меня.

— Наверно, это грустно.

— Немного. Продолжи фразу: «Я бы хотел, чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно разделить…»

— Ужин. Первое, что пришло в голову.

— Жизнь. Если бы мы собирались стать близкими друзьями, чтобы ты мне рассказал, что я, по твоему мнению, должен знать о тебе?

— То, что я не такой уж и дерьмовый человек. Как бы неправдоподобно это не звучало, но это так. А ты?

— То, что я не такая и зануда, каким кажусь. То, что если меня получше узнать, то я, наверно, такой же сумасшедший. А еще я не боюсь пауков.

— Не боишься пауков?

— Некоторых это удивляет, они такие типа: «что? как так можно?», мне почему-то кажется это очень важным фактом, — Итан засмеялся.

В груди Рэя что-то екнуло и его лицо вдруг ярко осветилось, ему было смешно оттого, что смешно Итану. Это превратилось в какой-то круговорот, и они заливисто хохотали над такой глупостью минуты две точно. Итан смеялся громко, его смех звонко играл в ушах. Рэй никогда не слышал, чтобы Итан смеялся, и ему показалось это чем-то сокровенным, ведь увидеть счастливого человека, это как украдкой заглянуть ему в душу. Для Итана смех Рэя был также в новинку, как будто он перешел какую-то черту и теперь они могли делать это вместе. Их окутала теплая атмосфера, как будто они уже давно знакомы.

— Ну и бред же, — сказал Рэй.

— И вправду. Ладно, какую роль любовь и нежность играют в твоей жизни?

— Огромную. Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не любил. Мне бы очень хотелось такого человека, с которым я буду на одной волне, и я бы погряз во всех этих сопливых штуках. Хочется ходить с кем-то под руку в кино, смотреть на звезды и вообще всей это хрени, но чтобы я это делал с тем, кого люблю, — Рэй проговорил это на одном дыхании и стало отчетливо видно, насколько ему это было необходимо, потому что его лицо в момент пропиталось тоской.

— Для меня это тоже важно. Я бы очень хотел такого человека, который будет радоваться мне каждый раз, как ребенок, — Итан с какой-то надеждой взглянул на Рэя и в очередной раз прикусил губы. — Мне этого очень не хватает.

— Что ж, с тобой мы тут ахуеть как похожи.

— Да. Скажи, что тебе нравится во мне: нужно говорить прямо и то, что ты бы не сказал случайному знакомому.

— Это будет сложно, но я постараюсь. Я… Сегодня сказал, что у тебя приятная кожа, когда я первый раз дотронулся до нее, я подумал, что она как бархат. И вообще у нее приятный тон, как у аристократов.

— Неожиданно, — приятно удивился Итан.

— Еще у тебя очень красивые длинные пальцы и глаза такого глубокого синего оттенка, завораживает, — смущенно подметил Рэй.

— А мне нравится, что ты такой высокий, ты выглядишь статно. У тебя отличная фигура и… Красивое тело, — легкий румянец показался на щеках. — Ты в целом необычно смотришься, я еще не встречал людей похожих на тебя. У тебя особенная внешность, я бы на твоем месте пошел в модели.

— Мне такого еще никто не говорил.

— Теперь я первый, — осклабился. — Составь три любых утверждения, верные для нас обоих. Например: «Мы оба сейчас чувствуем, что…»

— Хм-м… Мы оба чувствуем смущение. Мы оба чувствуем удивление. И мы оба наверняка чувствуем что-то странное, — Рэй перечислял на пальцах.

— Что-то странное? — недоуменно сдвинул брови.

— Непривычная атмосфера.

— Я тоже так думаю. Мы оба чувствуем сейчас тепло, оба чувствуем близость и оба, скорее всего, любим кино.

— Кино? Да, ты прав, я его обожаю. Люблю тарантиновские фильмы.

— Да-а, он создает шедевры. Но я больше по Тиму Бертону.

— Его я тоже обожаю, — усмехнулся.

— Отбей, — Итан протянул кулак и Рэй ударил по нему своим.

Они почувствовали единение. Было так приятно просто общаться, без скандалов. Кажется, что сегодняшний разговор являлся отправной точкой чего-то большего. Потому что после сегодняшнего невозможно относиться друг к другу, как раньше.

— Расскажи неприятную или смущающую ситуацию из своей жизни.

— Щас подумаю, — лицо его стало серьезным и хмурым. — Однажды, когда у меня был школьный концерт, я вышел и начал играть песню, и сильно переволновался, что забыл в какой-то момент слова. Я когда вспоминаю, мне до сих пор стремно. Я стоял один и тупо теребил струны гитары перед кучей народа.

— А потом?

— Поклонился и меня увели со сцены. А у тебя?

— Черт, никогда бы не согласился выступать перед толпой народа. У меня… Ну в общем, была раньше девочка в школе. Ее не очень любили в классе и однажды она принесла в школу конфеты, дала мне и предложила дружбу. Я согласился и действительно думал дружить. А потом, когда у меня встал выбор перед одноклассниками и этой девочкой, я так испугался, что сказал ей: «Ты всерьез подумала, что я буду с тобой дружить?». И мне безумно за это стыдно, я представляю, что она чувствовала, — вздохнул.

— Ты был ребенком.

— Да, а потом я, как в каком-нибудь анекдоте, занял ее место. Когда ты в последний раз плакал при ком-нибудь, а когда в одиночестве?

— Какой странный вопрос, — смутился Рэй. — В детстве при маме плакал. А в одиночестве, очень давно, над каким-то фильмом.

— При ком-то: несколько месяцев назад при психиатре. А в одиночестве, относительно недавно, таблетки влияют немножко.

— Че за таблетки такие?

— Да неважно, — Итан попытался сменить тему. — Если бы твой дом загорелся, после спасения близких и домашних животных, у тебя еще есть время, чтобы спасти что-то еще. Чтобы это было? И почему?

— Видишь ту игрушку? — Рэй указал на полку, на которой сидел потрепанный белый пес. — Это Снупи, в детстве мне его подарили, потому что обожал мультик. Так вот он всегда со мной.

— Мило, от тебя такое слышать как-то удивительно немного.

— Ну, я понимаю, что по мне не скажешь, что я могу дорожить чем-то таким, — слегка улыбнулся.

— Я бы спас стопку с альбомами. Это вся моя жизнь, я всегда рисовал и в каждый рисунок вложил уйму сил. Расскажи мне, что ты уже стал ценить во мне за время этого разговора, — Итан поднял заинтересованный взгляд.

— Я вообще не подумал бы, что ты такой. Я много узнал о тебе сегодня и думаю, что оценил твою искренность и откровенность мне, потому что это сложно открыться другому человеку, а особенно мне. Я тебя всегда представлял неинтересным, но это, похоже, не так.

— Приятно, — осклабился. — Я всегда думал, что ты злой и в тебе нет ничего человеческого, но ты сегодня так отвечал, что я изменил свое мнение. Ты можешь быть хорошим и у тебя тоже есть чувства, это круто.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ.

При виде того, как Рэй улыбался, Итану каждый раз хотелось накинуться на него и обнять, крепко сжав его. У него выглядывали остренькие клычки и это делало его улыбку по-особенному привлекательной. Итан буквально сходил с ума в эти пару секунд.

— Итак, последний вопрос. Если бы ты должен был умереть сегодня до конца дня, ни с кем не поговорив, о чем несказанном ты бы больше всего жалел? И почему еще не сказал?

— Не хочу быть банальным, поэтому ничего. Мне нечего сказать, — Рэй пожал плечами. — А ты?

Руки Итана задрожали и он покрылся холодным потом, на коже выступила словно изморозь. Тревога мощной волной накрыла грудь, дыхание стало редким, а взгляд угас. Вот он — шанс признаться в своих чувствах. Итану бы так хотелось выпалить: «То, что давно влюблен в тебя». Но разум брал вверх. Он себе не мог такого позволить, ибо опять все пойдет наперекосяк, а сейчас более менее стало спокойно. Рэй пошлет его, возможно двинет пару раз и тогда даже оставшееся дни Итан не сможет провести в его компании. Итан впился зубами в губы, прикусывая их до боли, руки сжались в кулаки, щеки в момент покраснели от накаленной обстановки.

— Ты че молчишь-то? — внезапно задал вопрос Рэй, внимательно всматриваясь в Итана.

— Ты знаешь, у меня тоже нечего сказать, — поднял взгляд на Рэя и слегка улыбнулся, заерзав на стуле. — Ладно, мне пора собираться.

Итан щелкнул в телефоне и запись завершилась. Райт прихватил рюкзак и спустился вниз на ватных ногах.

— Спасибо, что согласился.

— Да не за что.

— До завтра, — махнул рукой.

— Пока, — равнодушно бросил Рэй.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась. Итан ступил на влажную дорогу, в воздухе висел отчетливый запах мокрого асфальта, который Райт глубоко вдохнул в легкие, капли ложились росинками на ткань и медленно впитывались в пальто. Он протяжно отдалялся от дома Рэя, ноги путались, а лицо было мрачнее тучи. Итан шел опустошенный. «А если бы я сказал?» — думал Райт, но тут же отгонял эти мысли, потому что это полный абсурд. В груди щемило и ни на секунду не отпускало, Итану хотелось все вокруг крушить. «Ну почему мне нравится именно он?!» — схватился Райт за волосы, крепко сжав пряди. Итан присел на ближайшую скамейку и устало потер лицо, он еще раз посмотрел на дом приглушенного цвета вдалеке. «Ненавижу тебя, Рэй Циммерман», — тихо прошептал он себе под нос и утомленно прикрыл глаза, позволяя холодным каплям оставить влажные дорожки на лице.


	26. Голод.

**6 октября**

Итан сидел за компьютером и усиленно работал над проектом, а Рэй неподалеку валялся на мягкой кровати, развлекаясь с игрушкой. Рэй был в растянутой футболке и бесформенных шортах. Прядки рыжих волос ярко выделялись на фоне белой наволочки. Тело Циммермана было расслабленно, а лицо выражало райское блаженство. Он с легкостью управлял нитью, диски разрезали воздух. Обстановка была мирная. Как и обещал Итан, он больше не требовал от Рэя чего-то сверхъестественного и Циммерман охотно этим пользовался, тратя время в свое удовольствие. Райт вздохнул, пальцы уже устали от клавиатуры, голова начала болеть от большого потока информации, а спина ныла от одной позы, ему срочно требовалась разрядка. Он глянул на лежащего Рэя и вдруг спросил:

— Йо-йо? Ты серьезно? — улыбнулся Райт.

— Да, а че тебе не нравится? — недоуменно взглянул на него Циммерман.

— Эта игрушка стара, как мир.

— Играю в нее с детства, успокаивает. Кстати, вообще-то увлекательно.

Итан внимательно наблюдал за движениями рук и пальцев Рэя, на это можно было смотреть вечно, потому что его трюки с какой-то немыслимой силой затягивали. Красная нитка танцевала вокруг алюминиевых дисков за счет быстроты движений Циммермана, казалось, будто она вот-вот запутается, но это было совсем не так. Рэй обращался с йо-йо по-настоящему мастерски.

— Как ловко.

— Ты когда-нибудь играл в нее?

— Не-а.

— Сколько же ты упустил, — осклабился Рэй. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Ого, ты мне что-то предлагаешь, со мной точно говорит Рэй Циммерман? — удивленно спросил Итан.

— Да бро-ось, — Рэй рассмеялся, не сводя взгляд с игрушки. — Так хочешь?

— Мне проект делать надо, — облокотился на руку.

— Какая же ты все-таки зануда, — он продолжал держать ослепительную улыбку на лице.

— Я просто ответственный, — повел пальцем.

Итана безумно радовало то, что Рэй с ним наконец-то спокойно говорил, без напыщенности и резкости. После вчерашнего дня все будто в миг уладилось, вот так вот просто, а всего-то нужен был один разговор по душам. В воздухе не было и малейшего намека на напряжение. Итан мог работать в свое удовольствие, потому что не было никакой помехи, а Рэю было безразлично присутствие Райта, лишь бы тот закончил поскорее проект и не доставал его. Идиллия.

На самом деле Итан не стал бы делать этот эксперимент, если бы не Рэй. Это было что-то вроде его плана, чтобы сблизиться с ним хотя бы чуть-чуть и понять его. Он готов был пойти на все, лишь бы узнать его лучше. Честно говоря, Итан даже думал не вписывать эксперимент в проект под каким-нибудь выдуманным предлогом, потому что он хотел, чтобы этот разговор сохранился только в их памяти и никому больше не достался. Итан ощущал себя настоящим наркоманом, потому что вчера он целый вечер валялся на кровати и втыкал в потолок, переслушивая запись их разговора. Он неоднократно перематывал туда, где Рэй начинал смеяться вместе с ним и не передать словами, что чувствовал Итан, слыша это вновь и вновь. На этом моменте у него растягивалась улыбка до ушей, а в груди будто порхала стая бабочек, которые приятно щекотали крыльями ребра. Итан был счастлив иметь возможность слышать его смех неограниченное количество времени.

Итан бы продолжал мечтательно любоваться Рэем, если бы вдруг его живот не заурчал на всю комнату. «Твою ж мать», — ругнулся в мыслях брюнет. Он сегодня не успел позавтракать, потому что слишком торопился к Циммерману. Во рту стоял неприятный привкус голода, а желудок молил хотя бы о небольшом перекусе. Райт вновь почувствовал, что живот вот-вот должен заурчать и попытался максимально сгорбиться и втянуть в себя живот. Подобная практика, кстати, помогала заглушить звук, но не до конца. Рэй покосился на Итана и приостановил игру в йо-йо, Итану стало неудобно и он поспешил спросить:

— Что?..

— Хочешь есть? — приподнял бровь Циммерман и облокотился на локоть.

— Нет, — соврал Райт, лицо начинало покрываться еле заметным румянцем от смущения.

— А че это было?

— Не знаю, — ответил Итан и его живот опять предательски заурчал.

— А щас? Тоже не знаешь?

— Блин, да, я хочу есть, — сознался он.

— Можно было бы поесть.

— Правда? — изумленно спросил Итан.

— Да.

— Ты сегодня не перестаешь удивлять, — осклабился.

— Пошли.

Рэй встал с кровати и та неприятно скрипнула, он направился к лестнице. Итан же второпях поднялся со стула и последовал за Рэем. Райт весь трепетал, он смотрел на морковную голову и не мог нарадоваться. Как все за один день могло так поменяться? Такое вообще возможно? Спустившись, Циммерман открыл холодильник и задумчиво проскользил по полкам, он открыл пару кастрюлек и посмотрел внутрь.

— Так, мама вчера жарила куриные ножки в кляре. Будешь? — обернулся Рэй.

— Я бы с радостью, но мне нельзя.

— Почему?

— Я же тебе говорил вчера про диеты.

— Я помню.

— Ну вот, мне до сих пор нельзя ничего такого есть, я все еще восстанавливаюсь.

— Понятно, — нахмурившись, ответил Рэй. — А… Вообще долго занимает этот процесс?

— Тебе это разве интересно? — усмехнулся. — Ну, да, долго. Я себе, считай, убил полностью здоровье. Теперь ем только легкую пищу, если буду активно лечиться, то постепенно смогу есть все, как раньше, хотя кое-какие ограничения все-таки останутся.

— Ты болел анорексией? — бестактно спросил Циммерман.

— Эм… — Райту было слегка неприятно отвечать на этот вопрос, — что-то типа того. Я мог голодать целыми днями и пить только воду, а еще я пытался заниматься спортом, — закусил губу и отвел взгляд. — У меня от этого начались жуткие депрессняки и раздражительность. В общем, незнание приводит к хреновым последствиям, зато я похудел, — грустно улыбнулся, поджав губы.

— И стоило оно того?

Итан поднял осуждающий взгляд на Рэя, ему захотелось немедленно подняться, подойти и стукнуть этого чудака по голове, как он вообще мог спрашивать такой абсурд? Идиот. Когда Циммерман увидел этот взгляд, он сразу же все понял и исправился:

— Ладно, сорри, хуйню сказал. Хочешь я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю?

— Что?

— Так, ну, — Рэй вновь открыл холодильник. — У меня есть овощи, куриная грудка, моцарелла. Тебе же можно моцареллу?

— Да, — кивнул.

— Еще яйца, кефир, всякие фрукты…

— Стой, можешь не продолжать, — улыбнулся Итан, прервав его.

— Я и не собирался, это все. Могу тебе сделать овощное рагу.

— Было бы неплохо.

Что же творилось у Итана в этот момент в голове? Настоящий ураган. Как мог этот некогда злой и жестокий парень предлагать то, что он сам сейчас специально приготовит для Итана еду? Это было просто немыслимо и никак не укладывалось у Райта, в это было сложно поверить. Если бы Итан кому и сказал, то его бы явно причислили к безумцам, потому что такого просто не могло быть. Но, черт возьми, оно было, прямо здесь и сейчас Циммерман сам предложил приготовить обед. Удивительно, наверно, планеты сошли с орбит, а солнце завертелось в противоположную сторону.

Рэй достал овощи из холодильника и начал тщательно мыть их специализированным мылом под струей теплой воды. После он протер все это дело тканным полотенцем и разложил овощи около деревянной доски. Рэй отодвинул ящик и достал оттуда средний нож с острым лезвием. Внутри груди Итана настолько сильно все бушевало, что он не мог спокойно продолжать смотреть на это.

— Может тебе помочь? — предложил Райт.

— Давай.

Итан подошел к Рэю и тот передал ему острый ножик с деревянной доской, а себе взял другие. Он положил перед ним кабачок и велел его порезать на кубики, сам же Рэй занялся чисткой картофеля. Он филигранно срезал кожуру тоненьким слоем, его руки были напряжены и сейчас Циммерман выглядел как никогда мужественно. Итан же иногда украдкой поглядывал на него, стараясь делать это незаметно. Он медленно, нет, о-о-очень медленно делил свой кабачок на слайсы, которые позже собирался превратить в кубики. Порой у него получались они кривые и слишком толстые. Рэя, когда он заметил это неуклюжее безобразие, чуть не схватил приступ.

— Ты че делаешь…?

— Что? — недоуменно позарился на него Итан.

— Кто так толсто режет?

— Толсто?! — удивился Райт.

— Да. Дай сюда, покажу.

Рэй быстренько прошелся острым лезвием по кабачку и у него получились ровные, тоненькие слайсы. Итан еще больше удивился: «И где он так быстро научился резать?». Циммерман продолжил дальше чистить картошку, а Райт вновь занялся кабачком. Рэй внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Итан это делает и его внутренний перфекционизм приходил в тихий ужас.

— Блять, да ты шутишь что ли?

— Да что опять не так? — непонимающе взглянули два синих глаза.

— Еще раз показываю.

Рэй встал сбоку и положил ладонь на руку Итана, в которой он держал нож, крепко сжав ее, а другой придерживал кабачок. Он начал управлять рукой брюнета, протяжно нарезая кусочки, чтобы Итан понял, как нужно. Райт закусил губу, словил момент, и придвинулся спиной ближе к Циммерману, его голова была ровно под подбородком Рэя. Он чувствовал все его тепло на спине, и оно грело лучше всяких батарей. Рэй сначала не придал этому никакого значения, но потом в какой-то момент заметил как они близко сейчас стояли и было бы логично отодвинуться, но по какой-то неведомой причине Циммерман этого не сделал, наоборот, он подошел ближе. Его дыхание шевелило черные волосы и он чувствовал те самые холодные духи. Лишь спустя минуту, как по щелчку, Рэй ментально выругался на себя и отодвинулся: «Какого хуя я делаю?».

— В общем вот так, — метнул быстрый взгляд Циммерман и продолжил заниматься своей частью.

— Я просто никогда не готовил чего-то грандиозного.

— Я заметил.

— Интересно, мне показалось? — размышлял Итан, вспоминая то мгновение, когда он почувствовал, что Рэй стоит к нему плотнее. Если не показалось, то что это могло означать? Ведь было бы вполне понятно, если бы Рэй отодвинулся, но если наоборот, то как это расценить? Он ведь точно не гей и даже не бисексуал. «Может он сделал это, не задумываясь?» — озадачился Итан. Райт согнул пару раз пальцы, Рэй так бесцеремонно сжал руку Итана, что у него немного заболели косточки, и после он продолжил кромсать кабачок.

Рэй в это время думал о том, что он только что сделал и самое главное почему? Довольно странное желание прижаться к другому парню, а для Рэя еще и пугающее. Ведь он самый настоящий гетеросексуал. Вообще в последнее время с ним происходило много для него неестественного. Он часто думал про Итана и не понимал природы возникновения этих мыслей, потому что они вызывали в нем какие-то необычные чувства. Зачастую в голове Рэя проскакивало, что Итан довольно миловидный, что у него неплохая фигура, что у него красивые глаза, но он всегда себя останавливал и не давал этому никакого продолжения, переключаясь на другое, потому что чертовски боялся в себе заметить что-то «противоестественное».

— Слушай, а у тебя никогда не было такого, что ты стоишь с ножом в руке и понимаешь, что сейчас можно им себя убить или кого-то еще? — внезапно спросил Итан.

— Думаешь воткнуть его в меня? — улыбнулся. — Ну бывало.

— По-моему это странно.

— Это называется навязчивые мысли или идеи, чет такое.

— Не знал, что у этого есть название.

— Я иногда сижу на уроках и думаю, а что если я сейчас встану на парту и начну, к примеру, танцевать. Тоже самое.

— Тебя часто посещают навязчивые мысли? — Итан перевел заинтересованный взгляд на Рэя.

— Не очень. А тебя?

— Зачастую, постоянно думаю о том, а что если сделать это, а потом то.

— Это нормально, ты же только думаешь, но не делаешь.

— Кстати, хотел спросить.

— М?

— Ты говорил, что пробовал наркоту, а ты когда-нибудь испытывал бэд трипы?

— Ага.

Итан очень удивился, в нем проснулось еще больше любопытства, потому что о наркотиках он знал относительно немного, хотя был довольно любознательным. Ему эта тема казалась интересной, тем более он не каждый день сталкивался с людьми, которые их пробовали, поэтому счел отличной идеей спросить об этом у Рэя.

— И как это?

— Ну хуево.

— А подробнее?

— Сначала было заебись, как будто мир из пластилина, расслабление. А потом сижу и понимаю, что не могу ничего сказать, получается что-то нечленораздельное, нормально двигаться не выходит. Все как будто начало накладываться друг на дружку, ну реальность и трип. Ты не видишь границы. Ощущения, что время превратилось в жвачку, которая тянется и тянется.

Итан внимательно слушал, не пропуская ни одного слова, а рука сама взяла очищенную картошку и начала ее кромсать.

— А дальше?

— Дико параноит, лезут самые хуевые мысли, которые есть в голове. Ты думаешь о своих поступках, связываешь несвязываемое. Хочется куда-то затеряться и исчезнуть, словно за тобой сейчас кто-то придет и сделает че-нибудь ужасное. Думаешь про друзей, а можешь ли ты им доверять, а не сдадут ли они тебя? — усмехнулся. — Будто какие-то панические атаки происходят, тупо мысли: «Кто я, что я? Почему все так? А почему это вот так?». Начинаешь все переосмысливать и анализировать. Обостряется слух, зрение, осязание. Очень стремно и страшно, потому что ты заключен в своей голове и молишь, чтобы это прекратилось. Я реально думал, что щас умру.

— Ого, — выдавил Итан.

— Блять, просто приходишь к таким мыслям глобальным о мироздании, о космосе, о чем-то высшем, тебе кажутся все проблемы такой ерундой, будто ты понял абсолютно все. Еще ловишь жуткие галлюны, прям пиздец, очень страшно.

— Как в фильмах ужасов?

— Ага, только хуже, потому что это перед тобой.

— А что ты принимал?

— Кислоту.

— Кислоту? — недоуменно взглянул Итан.

— Окей, чтоб было понятнее ЛСД. Берется бумага — марка, пропитывается д-лизергиновой кислотой.

— М-м.

— Вообще бэд трип это не всегда плохо, если у тебя есть ситтер.

— Это тот, кто следит?

— Ага.

Итан так заслушался рассказ Рэя, что не заметил, как лезвие ножа соскользнуло и глубоко полоснуло ему по пальцу, кровь моментально выступила и рану защипало и зажгло. Он прильнул губами к пальцу и во рту почувствовался железный привкус, посмотрев вновь на порез, Итан увидел, что кровь снова выступила.

— Черт.

— Бля, ты такой растяпа, — Рэй остановился резать овощи. — Ща принесу перекись.

Рэй отправился в другую комнату за медикаментами, пока Итан стоял и смотрел, как его палец истекает кровью. Когда Рэй вернулся, он аккуратно взял указательный палец и капнул несколько раз прозрачной жидкостью, все это вместе зашипело и запенилось множеством пузырьков. Кровь еще проступала, поэтому Рэй повторил процедуру. Палец дергало и Итан подул на него, пытаясь снять неприятные ощущения.

— Бинт?

— Да не, не надо.

— Ну смотри, — убрал все в аптечку и отставил ее.

— Ты сегодня не такой, как обычно.

— А какой я обычно? — поставил сковороду нагреваться.

— Злой.

— Ты сегодня не делаешь того, что меня бы бесило, поэтому я не злой, — улыбнулся.

— Вот как, — Итан провел рукой по поверхности столешницы. — Слушай, а где ты доставал наркотики?

— А зачем тебе это?

— А тебе это зачем? — его взгляд сделался хитрым.

— Я спросил первый.

— Я, может, хочу попробовать.

— Это не стоит того, — Рэй нахмурился.

— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения об этом.

Рэй налил на сковороду воды и та начала испаряться, он бросил в нее лук и морковь, затем он прикрыл все это дело крышкой, по кухне загулял приятный аромат, от которого готовы были течь слюнки.

— Даркнет. Ищешь сайты, заказываешь, ведешь переписку с продавцом, а потом тебе кидают координаты.

— Спасибо.

— Ты серьезно хочешь попробовать?

— Да, почему нет? — осклабился.

— Да нет, ниче.

— А быстро все это?

— Закажешь сегодня, завтра уже пойдешь искать закладку.

— Ого.

Рэй забросил остальные овощи в горячую посудину, он обильно посыпал это специями. Овощи превратились в цветную, полезную смесь, которая ходила по кругу из-за того, что ее постоянно перемешивали деревянной лопаткой. Запах, конечно, стоял умопомрачительный. Итану уже не терпелось, когда все это дело приготовится и он с удовольствием испробует шедевры кулинарии Циммермана.

Овощи томились уже минут десять и Рэй ни на секунду не отходил от сковородки, тщательно следя и иногда подливая воды. Он походил на настоящего хозяина этого дома. Лицо Циммермана приобрело легкий розовый оттенок от жара печи, на кухне стало горячо и Райт приоткрыл окна, давая путь сквозняку. Рэй зачерпнул добротную ложку овощей и подул на нее, предложив попробовать Итану. Когда Итан почувствовал вкус, то его глаза изумленно расширились, он еще никогда не пробовал настолько вкусно приготовленных овощей. Они были нежные и с легкостью таяли во рту, не было ни одной лишней специи. Все дополняло друг друга, но при этом каждый элемент раскрылся по-своему.

— Вау, где ты так научился готовить?

— Люблю смотреть ролики про кулинарию. А че, вкусно?

— Это самые вкусные овощи, которые я когда-либо пробовал.

— Спасибо, — осклабился. — Наверно, все-таки не стоило тебе рассказывать обо всем.

— О наркоте? — недоуменно взглянул Итан.

— Ага. Снаркоманишься еще.

— А тебя это беспокоит?

Рэй вдруг замялся, он не знал, что ответить на это, потому что его будто загнали в угол. Что на это можно сказать, кроме как «да»? Ведь реплику Рэя никак не оправдать. Доподлинно точно сказать было ли ему все равно или нет — нельзя, потому что он сам до конца не знал. Но четкое ощущение того, что Рэй не хотел бы, чтобы Итан пробовал наркотики — присутствовало. И Циммерман не знал откуда это.

— Хочешь, я тебе сам достану наркотики? — вдруг выпалил Рэй.

— Хочу.


	27. Сумерки за окном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нью-хейвен - распространенная в Америке пицца.

**9 октября**

За мутным стеклом виднелись танцующие очертания голых деревьев, тень веток страшным пятном легла на асфальт и походила на костлявые пальцы. Призрачные столбы фонарей тускло освещали улицу. Ветер, будто заряженный электричеством, кружил черный пакет. Это пакет, казалось, переплетался в бурном танце с вихрем воздуха и пылью. Тучи только назревали, чтобы хлынуть дождем. На часах было всего семь вечера, но на улице уже не души. Люди утаились за толстыми дверьми своих разноцветных домов. Кто-то проводил время за чтением книги при свете яркой лампы, кому-то навстречу бежала свора счастливых детей с крепкими объятьями, а еще некто собирался принять освежающий душ после тяжелого дня. И единственный человек, который был готов сейчас выйти на холодную одинокую улицу — Итан Райт.

Он уже надел ботинки и накинул пальто на хрупкие плечи, как вдруг дверь резко открылась, и внутрь пожаловали две веселые женщины. Дорис заливисто хохотала, держа в руке тлеющую сигарету, ее зеленый плащ был хаотично покрыт влажными точками. На нее облокотилась такая же ослепительно смеющаяся женщина; ее слегка морщинистое светлое лицо было обрамлено золотисто-русыми волосами, что были уложены волной, а ореховые глаза буквально сверкали на фоне темноты, в руке она держала дорогую закрытую бутылку вина.

— Нет, ты представляешь?!

— А-ха-ха, ну ты даешь! — хохотала Дорис, вытирая слезы с глаз.

Рэй и Итан стояли в стороне, наблюдая за этим. Женщины не утихали несколько минут, а потом Дорис, затянувшись и успокоившись, обратила внимание на своего сына и Итана.

— Мальчики, привет! — осклабилась она.

— Ага.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко улыбнулся Итан.

— Рэй, помоги нам, — Дорис вновь вставила сигарету в рот.

— Мне не надо, я сама, — отмахнулась подруга.

— Да успокойся, а, — нахмурилась Дорис.

Рэй обошел их и помог снять верхнюю одежду, он отряхнул ее от капель и повесил в шкаф. Дорис была одета в черную рубашку, пуговки которой вверху обнажали ее ключицы, она была заправлена в зауженные строгие брюки. Ее подруга привстала в красном платье, подчеркивающее ее формистую стройную фигуру, у нее вырисовывалось пикантное декольте.

— Кстати, Итан, познакомься это моя подруга Люси.

— Очень приятно, — покивал Райт, осматривая женщину с головы до ног.

— Взаимно.

— Ты представь, Рэй, Люси сегодня чуть кресло не убило.

— Каким образом? — приподнял бровь.

— А я сегодня сижу в машине, — начала Люси. — У меня же все автоматическое, оно как начнет сворачиваться. Я вообще не поняла, что происходит!

— Вы поаккуратнее, — улыбнулся Рэй.

Итан отстранено стоял в стороне и не знал, как ему пройти к выходу, потому что его загородили. Он хотел побыстрее пойти домой, пока не начался ливень. «Надо бы попрощаться», — думал Райт, но разговор все продолжался и продолжался, а перебивать не хотелось.

— Итан, ты домой? — спросила Дорис. — Вы сегодня долго с Рэем занимались.

— Да. Сроки сжатые, в школу уже в четверг, а мы все еще не доделали.

— А-а-а, понятно. А не хочешь остаться на ужин? — неожиданно предложила миссис Циммерман, на что Рэй тяжело вздохнул.

— О, нет, что Вы, я итак у Вас целыми днями торчу, а тут еще на ужин.

— Да ладно тебе! Мне то все равно, я на работе постоянно.

— Просто уже поздно и ливень может начаться.

— Ну Рэй отвезет потом тебя домой.

— Чего? — недоуменно посмотрел Циммерман.

— А что, не отвезешь? — приподняла на него взгляд. — Оставайся, Итан! — похлопала она его по плечу.

— Ладно, если только ненадолго, — улыбнулся.

— Только принесите еду из машины, — Люси бросила ключи от машины в руки Рэя.

Они направились вдвоем к миниатюрной голубой машинке, на капоте были нанесены две белые полоски, прямо в цвет крыши. Взяв продукты, запакованные в бумажные пакетики и тонкие коробочки, они направились обратно. Пакетики приятно шуршали и чувствовался еле уловимый аромат еды. «Интересно, что там?» — вдохнул Итан запах. Зайдя обратно в дом, они выставили продукты на массивный стол. Люси тут же подбежала и стала помогать в распаковке, а Дорис тем временем выставила свечи и зажгла. В тонких коробочках находилась ароматная пицца, а в пакетиках говяжьи стейки, да еще и паста с салатами в упаковке.

— Ну налетай! Сегодня у нас калорийный вечер! — объявила Дорис, доставая керамические тарелки и столовые приборы.

Стол томился от яств, глаза разбегались и хотелось все попробовать. Каждый ухватил по кусочку нью-хейвен*, к этому всему прилагалась фузилли в лигурийском соусе песто и нежнейший стейк прожарки медиум. Казалось бы, налетай! Но Итан скромно замарал тарелку салатом. Он натыкал на вилку траву и медленно отправлял себе это в рот. Рэй иногда поглядывал на Итана и думал о том, каково это, постоянно отказываться от удовольствия и вкуса? Конечно же Райту хотелось попробовать эту ароматную пищу, слюнки так и текли откусить лакомый кусочек пиццы, но диета есть диета. Сдерживаться порой было трудно, но Итан вспоминал прошлого себя и тут же желание улетучивалось. Он больше не зависел от еды.

— Итан? А ты чего салаты только жуешь? — вдруг спросила Дорис.

— Мне нельзя, сижу на диете врача.

— М, жаль, — покивала миссис Циммерман.

— Я бы так жить, наверно, не смогла бы, — вставила Люси. — Постоянно отказывать себе в чем-то, вот это сила воли.

— Это мое здоровье, по-другому никак.

— Ну да, тоже правильно, как говорится: «Не живи, чтобы есть. А ешь, чтобы жить», — улыбнулась Миддлтон.

— Да, часто вспоминаю эту фразу, когда хочу съесть что-то противопоказанное, — улыбнулся в ответ Итан.

— Получается ты питаешься только травой или как? — недоуменно посмотрела Дорис.

— Нет, я могу есть многое, но главное, чтобы не жирное или что-то тяжелое. Вообще уже скоро я смогу постепенно переходить на обычную пищу.

— Оу, это хорошо, — покивала Люси.

Все это время Рэй молча уплетал пасту, иногда вытирая рот тканевой салфеткой. Он совершенно не включался в разговор и создавалось ощущение, будто его здесь и нет. Итан внимательно наблюдал за всеми движениями Рэя, когда они вдруг встретились глазами, то Райт неловко отвел взор.

— Слушайте, в сухомятку едим, давайте отведуем красного винца что ли? — игриво предложила Дорис, достав бокалы и протерев их.

— Тебе помочь? — спросила Люси.

— Нет. Итан тебе можно вино?

— М-м, — он замялся. — Да.

Дорис выставила перед ним прозрачный «бордо» и насыщенно рубиновая жидкость заняла пространство бокала. От вина исходил сложный аромат с изящным и тонким сафьяновым оттенком. Выглядело все весьма элегантно. Итан взболтал его, будто настоящий дегустатор, его губы коснулись горлышка и на языке почувствовался гармоничный, терпкий, с тонами паслена вкус.

— Это каберне совиньон, хорошее вино, — миссис Циммерман продолжила разливать его по бокалам.

— А мне? — вдруг задал вопрос Рэй.

— Ты забыл, что ты сегодня за рулем?

— Тц, — закатил глаза.

— Да ладно, я бы и сам мог дойти.

— Нет, Итан, тебя довезет Рэй. Ты сейчас выпьешь, а уже вечер, мало ли.

Дорис вновь уселась за стол и отпила вина, ужин продолжился в спокойной манере, лишь Рэй иногда тяжело вздыхал, его лицо было хмурое и серое.

— Вообще я слышала, что лучше не пить это вино с песто, — сказала Люси.

— Правда? — удивилась Дорис.

— Вкус плохо раскрывается, — вставил Итан. — У меня раньше отец увлекался виноделием.

— Вот оно как. Кстати, а как проходят ваши занятия, я же так ни разу и не навестила вас, — осклабилась миссис Циммерман.

— Тихо и мирно, — ответил Райт.

— Это хорошо. Ну, а ты, Рэй, почему молчишь?

— Нормально проходят.

— На какую тему-то хоть делаете?

— Форми…

— Формирование и регулирование межнациональных отношений, — перебил Рэй, и Итан непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Ух ты, интересно.

— Ага.

— И как успехи?

— Вот-вот закончим, — сказал Райт.

В воздухе слышался стук вилок об керамику. Красная помада, что была на тонких губах Люси постепенно стерлась, обнажая ее естественный сочно-розовый цвет. Когда Итан периодически поглядывал на нее, то кроме восхищения ничего не испытывал. Казалось, что она была эталоном женской красоты. Вроде бы и не было во внешности чего-то выдающегося, но чувствовалась харизма, которая так и тянула к ней. Но когда он вновь переводил взгляд на Рэя, то тут же забывал обо всем, голова становилась пустой, ведь Рэй для него был эталоном человеческой красоты в принципе. Ему не было равных. Но при этом Итан никак не мог понять, каким образом природа ухитрилась создать кого-то настолько прекрасного внешне и настолько отвратительного внутренне?

— Может музыку включим, а то в тишине сидим? — предложила Люси.

— Отличная идея, — поддержала Дорис.

Она встала со стула и направилась к серванту, пошарив по его ящикам, Дорис достала симпатичный конверт и вынула из него виниловую пластинку. Она подошла к патефону и, поставив пластинку на диск, включила двигатель и плавно опустила тонарм. По комнате разлилась спокойная музыка, которая умиротворяла каждую клеточку тела. Под нее хотелось медленно и протяжно двигаться в пышном платье с закрытыми глазами.

— Не хотите потанцевать? — неожиданно сам для себя предложил Итан.

— Мы только что поели, — сказал Рэй.

— А по-моему хорошая идея, растрясемся, — улыбнулась Люси. — Ну же, Рэй, вставай.

Они освободили стулья и прихватили с собой бокалы, Рэй нехотя встал и пошел за всеми. Танец начался в центре гостиной и перетекал из угла в угол огромного паласа. Женщины искренне улыбались, каждый максимально расслабился, бутылка вина постепенно опустошалась, а Райт уже потерял счет какой бокал он пил. Лишь только Рэй ощущал напряжение и неловкость, его движения были скованные и вялые, возможно по той причине, что неподалеку находился Итан. Райту в голову немного ударил алкоголь, и вокруг плавно поплыли бежевые стены с мебелью, глаза слипались, в теле чувствовалась невесомость.

— Рэй, не потанцуешь со своей мамой? — хитро ухмыльнулась миссис Циммерман.

— Ах, ладно, — он подошел к ней и легонько приобнял.

Дорис была ему почти по грудь, его силуэт на фоне маленькой женщины был непросто грациозным, а по-настоящему величественным. Рэй взял на себя ведущую роль и их фигуры мягко поплыли по комнате. На лице Циммермана промелькнула легкая улыбка, а напряженный взгляд сменился расслабленным, плечи его стали свободными и он легко кружил Дорис, казалось, что они заняли все пространство. Их ноги скользили по гладкому полу, будто по водной глади.

— Итан, я тебя тоже приглашаю на танец, — протянула руку Миддлтон.

— Я принимаю Ваше приглашение, — Итан поднял бокал вверх, отпил еще немного вина и отставил алкоголь. — Только предупреждаю, я не очень хорош в этом.

— Я тоже.

Итан и Люси слились в подобии вальса, ее нежная рука была захвачена брюнетом. Ее крепкий бюст тесно прижался к плоской груди Райта, отчего его сердце забилось сильнее, а в штанах защекотало. «Только не это», — подумал он и чуть отстранился, но хватка Миддлтон была цепкой. От нее разило алкоголем вперемешку с терпко-дымными горькими духами, а ее порхающие ореховые глаза, подведенные черным кайалом, ни на секунду не сдвигались с бледного лица брюнета. Итан, одурманенный вином, спустил руку на талию, Люси уткнулась ему в плечо, впиваясь пальцами в вишневый свитер, ее жаркое дыхание чувствовалось даже сквозь одежду. Рука сама медленно сползла еще чуть ниже, но тут резким движением Миддлтон ее поправила.

— Аккуратнее, молодой человек, — усмехнулась она, прошептав.

— Извините, — закусил губу.

Заметив этот маневр, в теле Рэя вдруг что-то мучительно екнуло и полыхнуло огнем. Он украдкой поглядывал на блаженное лицо Итана, на его руки, державшиеся за талию Люси, хотелось подойти и отпрянуть его от Миддлтон. «Какого хуя он делает?» — мысленно выругался Рэй и его губы зло сжались, в груди горько защемило еще сильнее. Хотелось увести взгляд от этой парочки и больше не натыкаться, но этого не получалось. Циммерман, будто мазохист, не отвлекаясь, сверлил взглядом их фигуры. «И че со мной только происходит?» — нахмурился он.

Итан полностью растворился в танце, и ватные ноги сами несли тело по комнате, все было прямо как во сне. Движения были точно в такт музыки. Горячий воск плавно стекал по свече, а ее пламя задавало романтическую атмосферу. Он прислонился щекой к лоснистым волосам Люси, вдыхая ее запах. Он еще ни разу не был так близок с женщиной гораздо старше себя, это было в новинку. И пусть Итан и был влюблен в Рэя, тот все равно недостижим для него, поэтому отказываться от близости с кем-то — глупо. Райт старался наслаждаться моментом, питая удовольствие каждым сантиметром тела. Его рукам хотелось разгуляться по фигуре Миддлтон, но остатки разума, что твердили «не смей», не давали ему этого сделать. Когда музыка прервалась, то Итан последний раз вскружил Люси и коснулся губами ее атласной кожи руки.

— Вы отлично танцуете, — улыбнулся Райт, подняв на нее синие глаза.

— Спасибо, — хихикнула Миддлтон. — Ты тоже.

— Ладно, потанцевали и хватит, я курить, — бросил Рэй и испарился за дверью.

— Он сегодня странный, — подметила Люси.

— Да настроение плохое, наверно. У него так бывает, — ответила Дорис. — Может еще вина, у меня где-то залежалась еще одна бутылочка?

— С удовольствием, — поддержала ее подруга.

— Знаете, я думаю, что мне пора, спасибо за ужин, — влез Итан.

— Уже уходишь?

— Мне правда пора.

— Ну что ж, ладно, спасибо за компанию, Итан!

— Вам спасибо, — осклабился.

Райт натянул ботинки и ему подали пальто, он попрощался с женщинами и вышел на улицу. Моросил дождик, черно-синие тучи украшали сапфировое небо. Возле заборчика Итан разглядел силуэт с морковной головой. Он, шатаясь по мокрой траве, подошел к заборчику и тоже облокотился на него. Тишину нарушали лишь тихие стуки разбивающихся капель и дыхание Рэя. Сигарета горела красно-оранжевым, будто светлячок. Его задумчивый взгляд устремлялся куда-то вдаль, а его белую кожу оттенял тусклый свет фонаря.

— Куда ты смотришь? — внезапно спросил Итан, пытаясь обнаружить этот предмет.

— На деревья.

— И как, интересно?

— Ага.

— Твоя мама сказала, что у тебя плохое настроение.

— У меня все нормально.

— Ты просто целый вечер такой угрюмый, это потому что тебя заставили меня отвозить? — слегка улыбнулся. — Я же говорю, что и сам бы мог дойти.

— Да не, погода просто хуевая, — отмахнулся Рэй, затушив сигарету. — Но у меня все ок.

— Ну да, противная.

Вновь настала непродолжительная пауза, но ее поспешил нарушить Циммерман.

— Че, домой?

— Да.

— Тогда щас ключи возьму и приду.

Рэй отошел на пару минут. Итан наслаждался звуками природы, а сознание все плыло и плыло, воздух будто щекотал легкие, а холодные капли обжигали кожу, на момент выводя из невесомости. Рэй вышел, он переодел футболку на толстовку и натянул капюшон на рыжие волосы.

— Пошли, — кивнул в сторону машины.

Открыв двери старого мерседеса, Итан уселся на кожаное сидение. Салон был прокурен и даже картонный ароматизатор в виде елочки не устранял этот запах, но зато вокруг была кристальная чистота, все было вычищено до блеска и скрипа. Итан не заметил ни одной пылинки и приятно удивился, видимо Рэй очень хорошо ухаживал за машиной. Циммерман уселся поудобнее и завел машину.

— Куда ехать?

— Мейн стрит 9.

Рэй хотя и знал, что эта улица совсем неподалеку, но чтобы удостовериться, посмотрел в телефоне на карте точный проезд. Плавно отпустив сцепление, машина тронулась с места и медленно поехала. Дворники убирали капли со стекла. Циммерман казался Райту очень уверенным, его взгляд был сосредоточен и он умело управлял на поворотах автомобилем. Дорога была гладкой и влажной, тени проносились мимо, Итан приоткрыл окно и холодный ветер взъерошил волосы, его руки ловили воздух и казалось, что он его трогал.

— Закрой.

— Почему? — взглянул на Рэя.

— Можно простудиться.

— Ну и что?

Рэй кинул быстрый взгляд на Итана и вздохнул, он прибавил скорости и Райта слегка вжало в сидение, голова кружилась, ветер продолжал бить в лицо и слабо отрезвлять. Ему так не хотелось возвращаться домой, а еще он чувствовал, что кажется от него сильно разит алкоголем. Итан еще никогда не возвращался домой пьяным, наверно, родители взбунтуются и опять устроят скандал. Ну почему они не понимали всю прелесть молодости? Ощущение, что они всегда были стариками и никогда подростками, уж слишком консервативные и правильные.

На горизонте всплыл белый дом, с крыши стекала вода, поливая выцвевшую траву. На кухне, как всегда, горел свет. «Опять что ли готовит?» — подумал Итан. Машина остановилась напротив дверей и заглохла.

— Есть жвачка?

— Где-то должна быть, — Рэй покопался в бардачке, но безуспешно. — Или нет.

— Черт.

— Родители гнать будут?

— Да, я же говорил, что они строгие.

— Не хочешь идти домой?

— Ну да, немного, — честно ответил Райт.

Рэю где-то глубоко в мыслях хотелось предложить Итану еще покататься по городу, но опять же ему это казалось подозрительно странным. Райт закусил губу и томно вздохнул, он сквозь зубы проговорил «спасибо» и, выйдя из машины, направился к дверям. Циммерман внимательно наблюдал за ним до того момента, пока тот не открыл двери и не пропал за ними.

Войдя в дом, его встретил громкий звук экстренных новостей, шедших по телевизору каждый вечер. Холодный, монотонный голос диктора зачитывал очередной текст с листка. Итан протер подошву ботинок об коврик и заметил отца, который сидел на диване, втыкая в ящик. «Опять смотрит этот бред», — бросил прищуренный взгляд на родителя. Итан, все так же шатаясь, хотел пойти в свою комнату, но на него обратил внимание отец.

— Ты где так долго пропадал? — спросил Альфред, но не обеспокоенно, а с упреком.

— Делал проект.

— Допоздна?

— Господи, сейчас всего лишь почти девять часов.

— И что?

— И то, мне почти восемнадцать, я не могу вечером погулять?

Но тут в разговор встряла мать, стоявшая возле окна. Ее руки были воинственно скрещены на груди, а лицо выражало недовольство.

— А из чьей это машины ты сейчас вышел? — переняла Кэрол.

— Рэй подвез.

— Я смотрю, вы сдружились? — приподняла она бровь.

— Я что, на допросе?

— Мне просто любопытно.

— Ну он неплохой парень. Можно я уже к себе в комнату пойду? — он пошатнулся и чуть не уронил лампу.

— А чего это ты на ногах не держишься? — обернулся Альфред, прищуриваясь.

— Так все, я к себе в комнату, — бросил пальто на кресло.

— Стоять.

Альфред поднялся с дивана, от его тяжелых ног скрипнул пол и он подошел к сыну, взял того за подбородок, крепко сжимая его, и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь в них найти следы алкоголя.

— У тебя взгляд пьяный.

— Итан, ты что пил?! — выглянула Кэрол из-за спины мужа.

— Нет.

— Зачем ты врешь, я даже запах чувствую, — принюхался он.

— Да даже если и пил, то что дальше? — усмехнулся.

— Это тебя этот Рэй надоумил?! — взбунтовалась Кэрол.

— Никто меня не надоумил, захотел и выпил, — отряпнулся Итан от отца.

— Что же с тобой происходит… — повела головой Кэрол. — Сначала татуировки, теперь еще и домой пьяный приходишь.

— Это все потому что он нахватался этого у себя в школе, — утвердительно сказал Альфред.

Итан ни на шутку взбесился и сжал кулаки. Хотелось рвать и метать от того, какую чушь несли родители. Да что они вообще знали о жизни Итана? Ровным счетом ничего. Вечно думающие только об оценках и ни о чем больше. Ограниченные и зомбированные ящиком, собственным комфортом.

— Да что со мной происходит?! — вскрикнул Райт. — Я просто начал жить в свое удовольствие и все. И что, что татуировки, это делает меня каким-то другим человеком? А вы, может, никогда не пили?

— Не ори, — строго произнес Альфред.

— В свое удовольствие? Тебе семнадцать лет.

— А дальше что? Прикиньте, я еще и курить пробовал, — посмеялся. — А что я еще должен делать в свои семнадцать? Дома сидеть и уроки учить? Спасибо, затрахала уже учеба ваша.

— Ты как вообще выражаешься? С друзьями своими так разговаривай, — нахмурился отец, повышая тон.

— У меня их нет, из-за вас же.

— Да, должен сидеть и учиться, — Альфред проигнорировал реплику сына. — Мы тебя содержим и ты должен пробиться в люди.

— Слушайте, — скорчил подобие улыбки. — Давайте так, я вам ничего не должен, вы всегда от меня требовали лучших результатов, у меня никогда не было личной жизни, но сейчас я понял, что может быть по-другому, а если вас что-то не устраивает — не надо было рожать меня.

— Все, марш к себе! — крикнула мать.

— Кэрол, тише. Ты забыл вкус отцовского ремня? — металлическая пряжка зазвенела.

— А ты хочешь мне напомнить? Ну давай! Ты ведь никогда по-другому повлиять на меня не мог, потому что ты для меня не авторитет, — Итан буквально выплюнул эти слова ему в лицо.

— Итан! — губы матери дрожали.

— Пошли к черту!

Он убежал к себе в комнату и закрыл двери на замок, родители долбились, но все быстро утихло. Сейчас его никто не посмеет тронуть, он уже не тот хрупкий мальчик, которого можно бить и контролировать, он взрослый человек, который умеет думать и постоять за себя. Итан сбросил ботинки и улегся на кровать, закутываясь в одеяло. Его ногти вцепились в подушку, готовые проткнуть ее насквозь, он уткнулся в нее лицом и громко-громко закричал. «Почему они такие сложные?! Почему они просто не хотят понять меня?!» — проносились мысли в голове Райта.

Итан лежал еще так несколько минут, пока сон не настиг его. Глаза медленно прикрылись и он провалился в темноту, тело расслабилось, дыхание стало равномерным. Тем временем тучи на небе рассеялись, открывая бледную луну, которая ярко освещала комнату. Ее серебряный свет лег на черные волосы, делая их блестящими.


	28. Последний день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ризлы - папиросная бумага.

**11 октября**

Дело шло ближе к вечеру, стрелки часов находились на отметке пять тридцать. Рэй сидел на полу возле кровати, в наушниках играла легкая грустная музыка, соответствующая настроению погоды, он вертел в руке кожаный черный браслет и не отводил взгляда от желтовато-розовой зари. Сегодня наступил последний день, Циммерману было трудно это признавать, но да, ему приходилось тоскливо. Он так привык к тому, что каждый день к нему приходил Итан и они сидели вместе, о чем-то периодически разговаривая, в последние дни они очень даже поладили: делились чем-то важным, вместе смеялись, обсуждали прочие глупости. А теперь всего этого не будет. Рэй не знал как после всего произошедшего вести себя с ним в школе, ведь они все еще не друзья, но и не чувствовали друг к другу ненависти как прежде, по крайней мере Итан точно.

Итан сидел за столом, его пальцы усердно клацали по кнопкам клавиатуры со скоростью света, еще чуть-чуть… Сохранил. Он облегченно вздохнул, облокотившись спиной на стул и закинув голову назад, глаза блаженно прикрылись. «Неужели мы закончили», — мягко прошептал Итан, зарываясь в волосы руками и сжимая их. Райт перевел взгляд на Циммермана и задумчиво посмотрел на того.

— Рэ-э-эй, — кокетливо протянул Итан.

— Че? — обратил внимание на него.

— Я закончи-ил, — улыбнулся.

— Ну ясно, — его голос потускнел.

— Что с тобой?

— Со мной? Ничего.

Итан сидел на стуле и не знал, что еще сказать, поэтому медленно начал собирать свои вещи, а Рэй внимательно наблюдал за этим. Райт закинул рюкзак на плечи и встал посередине комнаты, чувствовал он себя глуповато, его губы скромно сжались и он кивнул головой на дверь.

— Ну… Я пошел тогда, — направился к выходу.

— Стой… — Рэй затупил и пытался придумать хоть что-то, лишь бы задержать Итана. — Ты-ы перекинул себе на флешку проект?

— Ах да, точно, — улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что напомнил.

Циммерман на секунду успокоился, но затем его снова охватило беспокойство, его руки не знали чем себя занять, поэтому пальцы нервно постукивали друг об друга. Райт возвратился к компьютеру и вставил флешку в специальный разъем, быстро скинув файл себе.

— Так, ну теперь точно ничего не забыл.

Они спустились вниз, пока Итан одевался, Рэй перешагивал с ноги на ногу, он был сам не свой. Он не горел особым желанием дружить с Итаном, но по какой-то неведомой причине Рэя ужасно сильно тянуло к нему, и прямо сейчас ему не хотелось прощаться с ним и на этом все заканчивать, словно у этих двух недель должно быть продолжение и более логичное завершение. Руки превратились в ледышки, сердце застучало в бешеном ритме, а грудь сковало, и Циммерман все же выдавил из себя слово:

— Слушай.

— А? — любопытно посмотрели на него два синих глаза.

— Эм-м, — замялся. — Помнишь ты хотел обдолбаться?

— Да, — Итан в момент заинтересовался.

— У меня есть одна идея, где можно это сделать, — его хриплый голос слегка отдавал дрожью.

— Так, это уже интересно, а дальше?

— И типа я подумал, почему бы не сделать это прямо щас.

— Сейчас?! — его глаза сильно расширились.

— Ну допустим в честь того, что мы закончили этот сраный проект.

— Э-э-э…

— Покурим, расслабимся.

Итан в момент потерялся, он не знал, что отвечать на данное заявление. С одной стороны не каждый день услышишь такое предложение от такого человека, с другой стороны как он пойдет домой и завтра в школу? Но, если честно признаться, то второе его волновало меньше первого, потому что подобного шанса он ждал долго, чтобы Рэй сам предложил провести время вместе, поэтому, пораскинув мозгами, немедля, Итан уверенно ответил:

— Я согласен.

— Отлично, круто, — на его лице выскочила ослепительная улыбка, а его глаза засияли ярче драгоценных камней. — Жди здесь, я щас приду.

Итан почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком, хотелось прыгать, кричать от радости и вообще вопить на всю округу. Он последний раз себя ощущал таким…? Наверно, никогда. Он стоял и улыбался, как безумец, глядя с предвкушением на лестницу, по которой должен был сейчас спуститься Рэй. Когда показались его ноги со второго этажа, то улыбка стала в миг еще шире и ее стало совсем трудно скрыть.

— Погнали.

Выйдя на улицу и закрыв двери дома, они пошли по дороге, Рэй твердо шагал впереди, что Итан не поспевал за ним. Ноги быстро сменялись и огибали глубокие лужи, на кожаных ботинках появились некрасивые кляксы, Итану хотелось их протереть от неподобающего вида. А Циммерману хоть бы что, тот шагал в черных удобных кроссовках, смело перепрыгивая через лужи и его не волновала осенняя грязь, осевшая на обуви. Рыжие волосы шевелил ветер, задувая между прядками и развивая их в разных стороны, нос Рэя приобрел розоватый оттенок от холодного воздуха.

— Ты не боишься заболеть?

— Лучше о себе позаботься, — усмехнулся, оглянувшись на брюнета.

— Нет, я серьезно, ты идешь без шапки, а на улице настоящий дубак, ты же простудишься.

— Хочешь мне отдать свою шапку?

— Нет, но ты бы мог натянуть капюшон.

— Не хочу.

Итан закусил губу и перевел взгляд на свои ноги. «Ненормальный», — подумал брюнет. Машин становилось вокруг все меньше и меньше, а дома стали вдруг редкими и вдалеке асфальтированная дорога прерывалась, резко сужаясь и переходя в грунтовую. Других ответвлений не наблюдалось. Та дорога была с обеих сторон окружена костлявыми соснами, острые макушки которых, казалось, доставали до райских небес. Смотря наверх создавалось впечатление, что небо заполонила сладкая вата, розовый плавно перетекал в фиолетовый, а еще на пышных облаках виднелись оранжево-золотистые отблески от заходящего солнца. Ступив на грунтовую дорогу, дома и вовсе остались позади, воздух сменился на какой-то более свежий и сырой, от шума машин не осталось и следа. Ветер проходился по веткам сосен и создавалось приятное уху песнопение деревьев. Мокрые песчинки грунта отпечатывались на подошве обуви.

— Куда мы идем? — задал вопрос Итан.

— Ща увидишь.

— Еще далеко?

— Нет.

Пройдя еще несколько метров по извилистой дороге, на горизонте появился силуэт дома. Он был по современному роскошный: нижний ярус был выполнен из темного бруса, что переходил в белый бетон, окна шли от пола до потолка на втором и первом этаже, крыша плоская. К дому прилагался пирс, ведущий к относительно небольшому озеру. Также по периметру проходилась свора минималистичных фонарей. Дорожка вокруг дома была собрана из разных по размеру серых камушков. Глаза Итана наполнились восхищением, нечасто можно было встретить подобное сооружение в их некрупном городке, в основном все жилища походили на фермерские домики.

— Мы пришли, — Рэй остановился у входа.

— Стоп, ты же не собрался…

— Нет, — перебил его Циммерман, доставая из кармана ключи и позвенев ими у Итана перед носом, словно колокольчиком.

— Что, откуда?! — удивленно воскликнул Итан.

— Моя мама риелтором работает, решил одолжить у нее на сегодня ключи, правда она об этом не в курсе, — коварно усмехнулся.

Рэй ввел пин-код с прицепленной к ключам бумажки, тем самым снимая сигнализацию. Открыв двери, их встретил протяжный коридор, слева находился матовый шкаф приглушенного цвета, напротив которого стояло широкое кресло с деревянным столиком причудливой формы. Рэй сбросил с себя черный бомбер, оставаясь в толстовке, Итан последовал его примеру. Циммерман обошел Райта и закрыл двери на замок. Они прошли в обширную гостиную и плюхнулись на мягкий диван. Итан хотел визжать от ощущаемого комфорта, он буквально утопал в этом диване, а напротив него стоял внушительных размеров телевизор, закрепленный на стене и окруженный современными ящиками и полками из темного дерева. Рядом находилась сочно зеленого оттенка пышная пальма, заключенная в черный горшок. Стены были выкрашены в дымчато-серый цвет со слегка синеватым оттенком и увешаны абстрактными картинами с черно-белыми снимками. На полу занимал почетное место черный махровый ковер.

— Нравится?

— Да.

Рэй достал зиплок с травой и самые обычные ризлы*. Итан оживился и заинтересованно наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями Рэя. До этого он никогда не курил траву и присутствовало ощущение страха, потому что это полная неизвестность, а вдруг ему не понравится или случится что-нибудь еще похуже? Циммерман облизнул бумагу, закрепляя результат.

— Слушай, а нас не засекут камеры или еще какая-то херня? — взволнованно спросил Итан.

— Забей на это, все в порядке.

— А что это? Конопля?

— Ага, сатива, есть еще индика и рудералис.

— Разный эффект?

— От индика тебя вдолбит в диван и будешь овощем, от рудералиса вообще нихуя не будет, а сатива — веселье, смех, поток бредовых мыслей, — улыбнулся.

— А ты уже пробовал ее?

— А как ты думаешь? — саркастически взглянул на Итана.

— Ладно, ладно.

Циммерман передал джойнт Райту, приводя в действие его огнем зажигалки. Тот волнующе зажал косяк между губами и попытался сделать первую затяжку, как его учили несколько дней назад. Рэй, не отставая от Итана, тоже закурил. Он расслабленно раскинулся на диване, откидывая голову назад и глубоко вдыхая веселящий дым.

— Это сатива сорта «haze», настоящая классика.

Действие пары затяжек не заставило себя долго ждать, первый эффект начал проявляться почти сразу же: настроение Итана в момент повысилось, он почувствовал эйфорию и настигающее его тело порхание. В комнате стоял запах солода, на языке отплясывали нотки шоколада и сандала. По прошествии получаса кругозор будто увеличился в разы, ему хотелось летать, бегать, рассматривать детали комнаты. Рядом сидел улыбающийся Рэй с прикрытыми глазами, его волосы казались еще ярче, чем прежде. Встав с дивана и подойдя к какой-то одной из картин, ее цвета казались такими насыщенными и богатыми, он провел пальцами по крупным мазкам, а потом еще и еще.

— Черт, это охрененно! — восторженно воскликнул Итан, внимательно всматриваясь в мазки. — Ты только посмотри как это красиво, они все такие разные!

— Тебя отнесло, — рассмеялся Рэй.

— Подойди сюда, — подозвал его Итан, махая рукой.

— Ща-а, — он широко улыбался.

Райт продолжал глядеть на картину расширенными глазами, медленно передвигаясь к другой и не переставая удивляться сочности оттенков, было ощущение, что цвета зашевелятся и картина вправду оживет. Восприятие окружающей среды настолько обострилось, что приближающие шаги Рэя казались немыслимо звонкими. Когда Циммерман подошел сзади, то они вместе начали рассматривать подобие пейзажа. Красный стал похож на кровавый, желтый на солнечный, а трава в разы зеленее. В этой работе было прекрасно все. Итан ощущал тепло Рэя и его тело трепетало, ему еще никогда не было настолько хорошо, как в этот момент. Хотелось что-нибудь поделать, появилась внезапная тяга рисовать и вообще творить. Он оглянулся и сказал:

— Твои волосы похожи на огонь, — и вдруг от сказанного пробудился неутомимый смех, а Рэй его подхватил.

Они смеялись и были не в силах остановиться, а у Рэя аж проступили слезы радости на глазах. Циммерман затянулся повторно и расслабление еще сильнее окутало клеточки тела. Не хотелось думать о чем-то серьезном, хотелось вечно смеяться и никогда не останавливаться, хотелось уделить внимание всему, что было в этом доме, ибо оно все казалось жутко интересным. Для Итана мир заиграл новыми красками, абсолютно стирая старые.

— Где мой косяк?! — вскрикнул Райт. — Мне нужен мой ко-осяк!

— Он здесь, — Циммерман указал на стол, где тлел джойнт.

— Иди ко мне, — он подбежал к столу и схватил косяк, протяжно затянувшись. — Как же охрененно! — захохотал.

— Не хочешь че-нибудь поделать? — Рэй игриво встал за диваном.

— Все что угодно!

— Тогда догони меня, — он быстро коснулся плеча брюнета и испарился в другой комнате.

Итан ежесекундно поднялся с дивана и побежал за Рэем, тело было словно пушинкой, оно было настолько легким, что всерьез казалось, что можно прямо сейчас взлететь. Они встали друг напротив друга, пристально смотря в глаза, Рэй стоял у противоположного конца стола, они огибали его по периметру, как вдруг резко Циммерман побежал в другую комнату, а Райт поспешил за ним.

— Сто-ой!

— Нет! — хохоча убегал от него Рэй.

Итан неожиданно споткнулся об один из ковров и упал на пол, вдоволь заливаясь смехом. Он еле-еле поднялся, ибо веселое настроение не хотело давать это сделать. Тихими шагами Райт проскользнул в следующую комнату, но Циммермана там не обнаружил и решил, что тот захотел поиграть с ним в прятки. Он, словно агент 007 или Шерлок Холмс, стал прочесывать все шкафы, шторы и иные потайные места. Итан даже заглядывал туда, где казалось бы нельзя спрятаться, к примеру, под ковер, но ему всего лишь было жутко весело. Его прищуренный взгляд внимательно блуждал по каждой комнате, в которую он заходил, а улыбка не сходила с лица. Обшарив почти весь дом, он не обнаружил Рэя и тогда он решил заглянуть в последнюю комнату.

Открыв эту заветную дверь, перед его глазами привстал большой бассейн с чистой водой, которая отражала в себе сосновый лес, находившийся за высокими и широкими прозрачными окнами. Рэй неожиданно появился сзади и схватил Итана за плечи, чем хотел напугать того, но они лишь оба в очередной раз заливисто рассмеялись.

— Я тебя нашел!

— Неа.

— Да-а!

— Нет! — слегка толкнул Итана в плечо.

Они веселились, как дети, если не учитывать тот факт, что для этого им пришлось скурнуть косячки увеселительной травы. Они встали возле окон, наблюдая за тем, как ветер колыхал макушки сосен, на них легло будто невидимое покрывало, а еще он умудрялся, словно кот, проскальзывать между веток, шевеля их из стороны в сторону. Завораживающее зрелище. Итан перевел взгляд на Рэя, сейчас он казался по-особенному красивым, таким непринужденным, хотелось его крепко-крепко обнять, но вдруг Циммерман прервал мысли Райта:

— А слабо прыгнуть в бассейн?

— А тебе?

Рэй приподнял бровь и хитро ухмыльнулся, снимая с себя толстовку, оголяя накаченный торс, отчего Итан сглотнул. Взгляд приковался к массивным кубикам и еле видной дорожке из волос, что игриво заныривала в штаны. Затем он отбросил штаны, показывая стройные ноги. Последняя мелочь в виде носков улетела вслед за остальными вещами. Рэй остался в черном белье и незамедлительно прыгнул в воду, скрываясь за ширмой пузырьков, которые тут же исчезли. Он убрал волосы с лица, его кожа казалась еще белее, веснушки насыщеннее, а глаза будто бы светились.

— Так прыгнешь или нет? — усмехнулся Рэй.

Итан замялся, но разве можно отказываться от такого? Он отбросил к черту винную рубашку и штаны. Циммерман же, как и Райт, украдкой наблюдал за ним, его восхитили выступающие ребра и еле заметный, но все же подкаченный торс, хрупкие плечи и утонченные ноги. «Блять», — проплыло слово в голове Рэя. Райт нырнул в неглубокий бассейн, мурашки прошлись по коже, но холод от воды не замечался из-за действия травы. Ощущения не описать, тело будто слилось с водой и стало ею. Он перевернулся на спину и стал смотреть в потолок, Итан никогда не был в космосе, но прямо сейчас создавалось впечатление, что он там. Будто он одна из тех звезд на небе и за всем наблюдает свысока. Руки разрезали гладь воды и Рэй залипал на волны, которые шли от рук, он подплыл к бортикам и облокотился на них, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Было так тихо и умиротворенно, а действие хейза будто настигло пика, потому что разум давно уже растворился.

Итан подплыл к Рэю и в очередной раз начал тараторить о том, как ему кажется все неземным и это самое лучшее, что он испытывал. Но Циммерман не слышал ни слова, лишь наблюдая за шевелением его губ. Он перевел взгляд на его покрасневшие глаза и слегка расширенные зрачки, глаза были такими синими-синими, Рэй по правде ни разу не встречал такого насыщенного цвета. Циммерман внезапно потерял контроль и рука сама потянулась к черной прядке волос, поправляя ее, Райт в миг замолчал и закусил губу до боли.

— Ты такой красивый, — выпалил Рэй.

— Ты пожалеешь.

— О чем?

— Об этом.

Итан притянул голову Рэя и впился в его губы, тот опешил и действие наркотика будто моментально куда-то улетучилось, но затем снова настигло голову. Как ни странно, ему не хотелось прерывать это и он ответил, сам не зная почему и зачем. Рэй прикрыл глаза и отдался полностью ощущениям, он чувствовал шершавые губы и еле заметный вкус крови, смешанный с солью. Райт обхватил полыхающие щеки Циммермана и капли протяжно покатились по коже, а тот крепко взял его за шею, сжимая ее вместе с артерией. И без того влажные губы легко скользили друг по другу, Рэй часто кусался из-за чего они ещё и набухли. Итан чувствовал мягкий язык, который сплетался с его языком в вязкой слюне. Они прижались друг к другу и в момент стало так горячо и жарко, казалось, вокруг сейчас все полыхнет огнем и никакая вода не спасет от этого. Циммерман зарылся рукой в черные волосы, крепко сжимая их, он потянул за них, обнажая перед собой его шею и прошелся по бледной поцелуями, Райт почувствовал накатывающую щекотку и засмеялся. А затем он вновь прильнул к блестящим губам, сливаясь в новых поцелуях, ибо каждый быстро улетучивался из памяти, дыхание перехватило и сердце стучало в безумных ритмах, готовое остановиться. Они хотели поглотить друг друга, потому что было чертовски мало одного лишь поцелуя. Итан провел языком по гладким зубам Рэя. Минуты незамедлительно пролетали, но для них время замерло.

— Я так тебя хочу, — прошептал на ухо Райту Циммерман.

Итан, будто игнорируя эти слова, вновь прижался колючими губами к его лицу, трепетно обласканному солнцем, не упуская ни одной веснушки. Он нежно целовал щеки, переходя на столь желанные губы. А Рэй, вот-вот готовый окончательно потерять сознание, впивался в его фарфоровую кожу ногтями, оставляя белые следы, что превращались быстро в красные. «Я так долго этого ждал», — тихо простонав, произнес Итан. Он старался насладиться вкусными губами как можно дольше, тщательно пробуя их, боясь того, что это больше никогда не повторится.


	29. Крючок

**12 октября**

— Что ж, поздравляю, отличный проект! — торжественно заявил директор Андерсон.

— Спасибо, — ответил Итан, улыбнувшись. — Как Вам тема?

— Интересная и неоднозначная, простор для раздумий, — взмахнул рукой вверх, отблескивая стеклом наручных часов. — Были, конечно, кое-какие недочеты, но в целом все хорошо.

— Мы рады, что вам понравилось, — продолжил Итан.

— Нужно будет оставить вашу работу мне.

— Хорошо, я Вам скину на почту.

Вдруг у Андерсона зазвонил телефон и он поднял трубку, по его репликам было ясно, что вновь что-то приключилось в школе, отчего он утомленно потер черную блестящую лысину и на миг даже показалось, что она заскрипела.

— Да, разберемся. Да, мистер Маккензи. Сегодня в шесть часов.

Итан стоял и перебирал пальцы, смотря на настенные часы, а Рэй уткнулся взглядом в пол, иногда украдкой поглядывая на брюнета. Рэй чувствовал себя весьма смущенно и не в своей тарелке, ему хотелось побыстрее покинуть этот душный кабинет и покурить.

— Так, продолжим, — повесил трубку Андерсон. — А вы как, юноши?

— В смысле? — растерянно спросил Рэй.

— Как ваши взаимоотношения, больше нет друг к другу претензий? — скрестил черные пальцы в замке.

— Нет, — твердо заявил Циммерман.

— Я рад. Надеюсь, что вам помог данный проект сплотиться.

— Еще как, — кокетливо произнес Итан, глядя на Рэя.

— В таком случае с сегодняшнего дня можете приступать к занятиям, хоть прямо сейчас, — указал на дверь, улыбаясь.

— Спасибо.

Итан странно покосился на Рэя, и они покинули кабинет. Коридор пустовал, а из забитых классов слышались оживленные беседы учеников с учителями. Сейчас должна была быть биология, на которую Циммерман ой, как не хотел идти, да и был ли вообще смысл, когда скоро должен был прозвенеть звонок? Он медленно плелся к выходу из корпуса, а позади него так же медленно шествовал Итан. Они за это утро не проронили ни слова, даже не поздоровались. На Райта падала тень от высокой фигуры Циммермана, у него была возможность разглядеть широкие плечи того, покрытые черной тканью кофты, и насладиться еле уловимым запахом дезодоранта. Итан вышел из корпуса вслед за Рэем, который бросил рюкзак и облокотился на пыльную кирпичную стену.

На улице лил дождь, и капли собирались в огромные лужи, отражая плаксивое небо. До двери следующего корпуса рукой подать, но обоим не хотелось мочить волосы и одежду, а хотя, может просто хотелось постоять вдвоем. С козырька стекала холодная, грязная вода, разбиваясь об асфальт. Противная и мерзкая погода окутала их небольшой городок. По коже прошлись мурашки и вибрация, Итан с тоской вздохнул и взглянул на Рэя, который достал зажигалку и сигарету из пачки, Циммерман выдохнул полупрозрачный дым, а его взгляд прикрылся и расслабился до того момента, пока Райт не начал говорить.

— А если застукают?

— И че?

— Опять проблем хочешь огрести?

— Мне похуй.

Итан заметил, что Рэй с ним как-то неохотно говорил и это его насторожило, хотя он догадывался в чем кроется причина. Конечно, они оба прекрасно помнили, что было вчера, такое ведь не забывается. Райт хоть и размыто, но помнил касание упругих губ Циммермана, которые охотно его целовали и им каждого поцелуя было мало, как его язык с жадностью пробивался внутрь. Как хрустальные плечи держали крепкие руки, прижимая к себе бледное тело, как костлявые пальцы отчаянно сжимали черные волосы. И тепло разливалось по венам, и было так хорошо сознанию, одурманенному сативой. Такое ведь не забывается.

— Опять плохое настроение? — спросил Итан.

— Тебе то че?

— Да нет, ничего.

— Ну вот и все, отъебись, — гневно выкинул Циммерман.

— М, вот так вот значит, — усмехнулся Райт, скрывая глаза за челкой. — Как в школе, так сразу хреновое отношение?

Вдруг стало чертовски больно в груди, как будто кусок вырвали и выбросили, больная усмешка не сходила с лица Итана, а его ногти впились в кожу ладоней, готовые проколоть ее насквозь. Опять все по новой. «А чего еще стоило ожидать?» — подумал он. Это же его плохой Рэй, который не мог в миг стать хорошим, сам ведь знал, что не стоило вестись на эту призрачную доброту. Но раз так, то Итан тоже будет плохим.

— Или это из-за вчера? — улыбнулся, закусывая губу.

— А вчера что-то было? — приподнял бровь Циммерман.

— А ты уже забыл? Может тебе напомнить, как ты…

— Заткнись.

— Как ты меня целовал? — синие глаза ехидно смотрели на Циммермана.

— Заткнись нахуй, — его губы нервно обхватили сигарету, жадно всасывая никотиновую дымку.

— Или как ты прижимал меня к себе почти голого?

— Блять, если об этом кто-то узнает!

Рэй бросил сигарету в лужицу и подлетел к Итану, ударяя кулаком в стену рядом с черной макушкой. Его взгляд был свирепым, зубы скрипели, а губы дрожали от злости. Но все это зрелище Райта лишь в очередной раз позабавило, и он раскатисто рассмеялся тому прямо в лицо, держась за волосы и задыхаясь от смеха. Его хохот был наглым, напористым, длинным и истерическим, будто он сумасшедший, сбежавший из психбольницы. Циммермана еще больше злило подобное поведение, прямо сейчас бы он размазал его по асфальту, но законодательство США не позволяло это сделать.

— Мне так смешно от того, как ты злишься. Знаешь, ты очень забавный. Ты говорил, что если кто-то узнает… А что ты мне сделаешь? — ухмыльнулся.

— Тебе будет очень хуево, — склонился перед лицом Райта.

— Не думаю-ю… — протянул Итан, продолжая бессовестно сверлить взглядом Циммермана. — Скорее будет плохо тебе, ведь все узнают, что ты педик, — улыбнулся. — А мне будет похуй потому что я это, вроде как, и не скрывал, ты же помнишь.

Злость бурлила в жилах Рэя, ноздри расширились, как у быка, но он не находил, что ответить. В голове пустота, ни одного адекватного предложения. Рэй смотрел в пронзительно синие глаза, и они трогали его за что-то живое. Райт сейчас вел себя так же нахально, как делал это обычно Циммерман, и Рэй видел в этом поведении собственное отражение. Рэй уже готов был смягчиться, хотя пытался взять себя в руки.

— Я тебя предупредил, — убрал руку Циммерман.

— Да брось.

Итан прислонился бархатной ладонью к щеке Рэя, быстро переходя на кадык, но вдруг он схватил его за черную кофту и слегка притянул к себе, внимательно вглядываясь в зеленые глаза и обдавая того жарким дыханием. Он томно вздохнул и облизнулся, переводя нежный взгляд на губы Циммермана. Реакция Рэя была какой-то заторможенной, потому что он все еще ничего не предпринимал и, будто заколдованный, стоял и очарованно смотрел на длинные черные ресницы в ожидании чего-то.

— Тебе же понравилось, — сладко проговорил Итан, отчего чаще задышал. — А вообще иди-ка ты к черту, — он его оттолкнул и его выражение лица в момент сменилось на серьезное.

Райт подтянул рюкзак и уверенно зашагал по лужам в сторону двери, расплескивая воду в стороны. Черные пряди в миг пригладились и стали влажными. «Конченный», — он поднял глаза на небо, капли дождя обдали холодом его щеки, глаза покраснели и выступили уже естественные слезы, которые он постарался сдержать. Ком предательски колол горло и не давал глотать, будто желая задушить. Итан вытер глаза, как же хорошо, что Рэй сейчас не видел его физиономию, а лишь угольную макушку. Было так горько и невыносимо больно, словно под ребра загнали несколько лезвий и шевелили ими, вырезая все начисто.

Послышался звон, Рэй оглядывался на шатающиеся двери другого корпуса. Он измученно потер рукой лицо до красноты, а другой ударил ни в чем неповинные кирпичики до режущей боли в костяшках. Попытавшись успокоиться, кончиками пальцев Рэй коснулся своих губ, словно вспоминая на них поцелуи Итана. «Ну че за хуйня-то?» — прошептал себе под нос Циммерман, туманно смотря на медленные тучи. Он вздохнул, натянул рюкзак, что уныло валялся неподалеку и направился к расписанию.

— А-а, опять эта ебанная математика-а поставила там урок! — послышался знакомый голос.

Рэй разглядел у стенда Вильяма, окруженного людьми. Он также заметил знакомый белобрысый цвет волос и формистую фигурку, одетую в обтягивающие джинсы и бесформенную кофточку. Уж кого-кого, а почему-то Вильяма и Элис он хотел видеть сейчас меньше всего, если Элис понятно почему, то с Вильямом нет, ведь он соскучился за две недели по этому придурку. Рэй хотел остаться незамеченным, но орлиный взор Вильяма тут же обнаружил его и тот с ярчайшей лыбой быстрым шагом направился к нему. Рэй натянул улыбку и нехотя поплелся навстречу.

— Здаро-о-ова! — Кэмпбелл захватил шею Циммермана и кулаком потер его голову, чуть ли не до дырки в черепушке.

— Ай, больно, блять! Вил!

— Терпи, чувак! Я тут стух без тебя за эти дни!

— Все, отпусти, — вырвался Рэй, поправляя рыжие волосы. — Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь. Че-нибудь было интересное?

— Да нихера, говорю же, скука смертная. А че это на тебе?

— В смысле? — недоуменно посмотрел на друга.

— Кофта какая-то странная, на тебя не похоже, слишком официально.

— Обычная кофта, первое че попалось. Может в класс?

— Ну погнали.

Они пошли по длинному коридору, народ, как личинки рассасывался по классам. Казалось, что каждый проходящий смотрел на Рэя и знал, что он сделал и все его чувства, что он испытывал. Как будто все они видели своими глазками вчерашнее. Становилось не по себе. Это уже походило на паранойю, необходимо было с этим кончать и переключать мысли в другое русло. Когда они пронеслись мимо Элис, то она стыдливо покосила взгляд прочь и сделала вид, что не заметила Рэя, быстро увильнув с подружкой вперед. Рэй усмехнулся, знала бы она, как ему все равно на нее.

— Кстати, у Элис опять новый ебарь, прикинь.

— М-м, — покивал головой.

— Тот самый чел из футбольной команды, которому нос мячом чуть не сломали.

— Ну круто, че, — равнодушно произнес Циммерман.

— Слышал, что она до сих пор скучает по тебе, кстати.

— Класс.

— Че с тобой? — обогнал его Вильям.

— Со мной все окей.

— Я же вижу, что чет не так.

— Все окей.

— Рэй, ну че за хуйня, ты же мне можешь доверять.

— Да, блять, Вильям! — Рэй повысил тон и был готов уже сорваться с цепи. — Мне просто похуй на это, похуй че там с Элис, похуй че там у нее за ебарь, просто по-хуй. Ясно? А у меня все заебись, усек? — на одном дыхании высказался Циммерман, его голос звучал громко и на него многие обернулись.

— Ты хули орешь-то, я по-дружески у тебя спросил, — негодующе сказал Кэмпбелл.

— Да потому что не надо меня доебывать этими вопросами, когда я тебе уже ответил.

— Больше не буду.

Они зашли в класс, многие уже были рассажены по партам и втыкали в телефон, скролля инстаграм и зависая на бездушных фотографиях, автоматически ставя отметку нравится.

— Эй, привет, — пронеслась мимо Циммермана Мелоди, улыбнувшись.

И тут же к нему подлетел Михаэль, который радовался не меньше, чем Вильям возвращению Рэя, после подтянулись еще парни, приветствующие Циммермана и после возвращающиеся к своим партам и телефонам. Были, конечно, и те, кто не проявлял никакой радости, а еще и те, кому не особо было приятно возвращение Рэя и они штурмовали его ненавистным взглядом.

— Так давно не видел тебя! — восторженно сказал Михаэль. — Не представляю, как ты две недели проводил с этим придурком.

— Да сойдет. Ты как?

— Отлично.

— Затащил уже кого-нибудь в постель, пока меня не было в школе? — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Если бы, — вставил Вильям.

— Да бля, отвалите, — обиженно произнес Михаэль и отошел.

— Ему надо уже научиться забивать на наши шутки, — сказал Вильям.

— Ага, он, видимо, сильно парится по этому поводу.

Рэй уселся за парту, вешая рюкзак на крючок, а Вильям сел впереди. Циммерман хотел уж было достать наушники, только вот противный звонок объявил начало урока. В класс зашла миссис Вуд, одетая в безупречный белоснежный брючный костюм в голубую полосочку. Вместе с ней в кабинет пожаловал аппетитный запах кофе, прямиком из учительской. Рэй с удовольствием вдохнул этот аромат, ибо обожал его.

— Итак, сегодня с вами вспомним интегралы.

Вуд взяла маркер и написала ярко-красным пару примеров на демонстрационной доске. Она подробно объясняла решение, Рэй записывал все, что она говорила в тетрадь, но рука совсем не слушалась и не хотела писать. Его постоянно тянуло оглянуться на последнюю парту, которая пустовала. Мысли о другом затмевали голову, и в какой-то момент он и вовсе отвлекся от речи миссис Вуд, перестав делать записи на листке. Не был ли он очень груб по отношению к Итану? Конечно же, ответ был очевиден — да, был. Ведь Райт ему по большому счету ничего не сделал. Рэй поймал себя на мысли, что ему, черт возьми, кажется интересно куда пропал Итан. «А явится ли он сегодня на другие уроки?» — гадал Циммерман.

— Рэй, — подошла учительница и легко постучала по парте.

— А? — поднял на нее глаза.

— Не витай в облаках. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, решить пример, — уголки ее губ приподнялись и она указала на доску.

Рэй задумчиво закусил губу и сосредоточился на примере, приблизительное решение пролетело у него в голове и он был готов к ответу:

— Это неопределенный интеграл, нужно найти первообразную. Для этого интеграл суммы надо разложить на сумму интегралов.

— Отлично, так, теперь продолжит Оливер решать этот же пример, — обратилась она к другому ученику.

Теперь можно было снова окунуться в свои размышления, что и сделал Рэй. Урок тянулся невыносимо долго, казалось, что Рэй сейчас растечется в серую лужицу от обилия нудных примеров.

Тем временем Итан находился в излюбленном кафе, распивая золотисто-желтый улун из белой чашки, на языке ощущался пряный вкус. Крупные листья находились на дне прозрачного чайничка, который Итан от скуки периодически взбалтывал. Он грел замерзшие руки об горячую чашку и завернулся в мягкий плед расцветки коровы, что бесплатно предоставляло кафе. Итан промок до нитки и его тело дрожало, пальто было влажным, как и волосы, прилипшие к лицу. На фоне играла заводящая музыка, доносящаяся из музыкального автомата, кажется это был трек группы «Oasis». Райт качал головой в такт и думал о том, какой он, наверно, дурак, что забыл зонтик. А еще он думал о том, что от миссис Кель и родителей ему попадет за пропущенные уроки, Альфред опять будет орать, Кэрол противно визжать высоким голоском. «Ну почему у меня такая хреновая жизнь?» — обреченно мыслил Итан, кладя голову на стол, с угольных прядей стекали капли. Вроде бы изменился, хотел начать жить по-другому, а ничего не поменялось, кроме него самого. Все так же повсюду грязь, никому не нужен и никто не любит. Конечно, стало немного получше, чем было, но все равно не то. «Может дело во мне?» — приподнял голову и сделал очередной глоток. При каждом глотке ароматного чая, в мыслях всплывал хохочущий Рэй и… На душе становилось еще более гадко. В голове не укладывалось, как можно было быть таким лицемером и мудаком.

Неожиданно из терни мыслей Итана вытянула девушка, подсевшая к нему. Райт недоуменно взглянул на нее и чуток испугался. Она лишь скромно улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.

— Хей, привет, я Кейт.

— При-ивет, — опасливо произнес Райт, но пожал ей руку, чуть не поцарапавшись о ее маникюр.

— Никого не ждешь?

— Нет.

— Отлично. Любишь этот чай? — взгляд ее серых глаз юркнул на чайник с улуном.

— Да, обожаю.

— Я тоже, — хихикнула она. — Знаешь, я заметила, что ты грустишь.

— Да нет, все нормально, — улыбнулся Итан.

За столиком неподалеку сидела компания из трех очаровательных дам, которые тихонько хохотали, смотря на них. Каждая из них была по-своему красива и все они, видимо, были подружками не менее красивой Кейт. Ее длинные шоколадные волосы, от которых исходил изящный блеск, сразу же приковали взгляд Итана. Пряди падали на блузку нежно-кофейного цвета, а из-под стола выглядывала ножка в темных джинсах и ботинках джодпур. Что ж, одета Кейт была с лоском. Но особой изюминкой в ней был глубокий шрам на щеке, который Итан смог разглядеть, когда та убрала волосы за ушко. Шрам не выглядел уродливо, наоборот, он придавал внешности Кейт какой-то силы и мужественности. Итану, надо признать, нравились подобные «штуки» на теле, потому что эта неидеальность красила людей по его мнению, значит у этого человека имелась за плечами какая-то увлекательная история.

— Точно?

— Ну если только немного.

— Не откроешь секрет: почему?

— Я бы хотел, но не могу.

— Очень жаль.

— Это твои подруги? — кивнул в сторону девушек.

— Эти? Ну как сказать, просто одноклассницы, скорее приходится с ними общаться. Решили вместе уроки прогулять, а я и не против.

— И часто ты так прогуливаешь?

— В прошлом году чаще, хотя этот год только начался, — кокетливо улыбнулась.

— Ты типа плохая девочка? — приподнял бровь.

— Кто сказал? Просто не хочу тратить время зря, учеба это так бессмысленно.

— Не сказал бы.

— Я все равно никуда поступать после школы не планирую, денег нет, поэтому бессмысленно.

— А как же гранты?

— Ты серьезно? — смутилась Кейт.

— Ладно, проехали.

Они замолчали, Итан волнительно начал перебирать татуированные пальцы и убегать от встречи взглядами с Кейт, смотря в окно, а Кейт, заметив это, решила его подбодрить и продолжить разговор.

— Не волнуйся, я же не кусаюсь.

— Я не волнуюсь.

— Ну, а ты чего здесь делаешь?

— Как видишь: тоже прогуливаю.

— И часто?

— Нет, но первый, когда решил не отпрашиваться, а просто уйти.

— Значит первый, — усмехнулась Кейт. — Ты, наверно, хорошо учишься, раз так ответственен.

— Ну да, — скромно поджал губы.

— И куда думаешь поступать?

— Хотел в Стэндфорский Университет.

— Да ладно?! — она поперхнулась слюной и ее глаза округлились, походя на монетки.

— Что с тобой?

— Не каждый день встретишь человека, который решил поступить в Стэндфорд. Мне уже становится не по себе и я начинаю чувствовать себя глупо.

— Да все хорошо.

— Наверно, твои родители очень богатые, раз могут позволить себе оплатить твое обучение.

— Не скажу, что прям богатые, но мой отец довольно-таки хорошо зарабатывает, хотя по нам и не скажешь.

— Да ты прикалываешься? То, как ты одет, так у нас в городе никто не одевается. Я тебе завидую! — рассмеялась Кейт.

— Ну… Черт… — засмущался Итан.

Кейт скорее всего была из тех девушек, у которых ветер в голове гуляет. Она беззаботно относилась ко всему, а еще, наверно, она очень забавная, но если что, то могла задать жару. По крайней мере так думал Итан. Если честно, ему хотелось поскорее закончить с ней диалог и куда-нибудь скрыться от ее вопросов. Он не привык, чтобы к нему вот так вот подсаживались, бесцеремонно врывались в личное пространство и начинали разговаривать. Он вообще не привык к тому, чтобы с кем-то общаться.

— Слушай, а не хочешь как-нибудь прогуляться? — предложила Кейт.

— Э-э-э, ну я не знаю, — растерялся Итан.

— Или у тебя есть кто-то? — хитро спросила она.

Тут Итан впал в ступор. Он ведь ни с кем не встречался, но и ответить, что никого не было — он не мог. Ибо он был и сидел где-то сейчас в школе за партой, вот только правда он не был в курсе, что очень много значил для Райта. Подружки Кейт начали тихо подзывать ее обратно, махая руками. Видимо, они уже собирались менять локацию и покидать кафе. Кейт обернулась на девушек, приложила палец к тонким губам и сделала: «Тш-ш».

— Ладно, молчание — знак согласия, — уверенно произнесла она.

Кейт взяла плотную салфетку, в ее руках волшебным образом появился из неоткуда миниатюрный карандаш, хотя Итан просто упустил момент, когда она его доставала из кармана джинс, и Кейт написала свой номер телефона, подписав сверху: «Кейт Хук». Она подвинула к нему салфетку, встала и сказала:

— Звони, если надо будет развлечься, — подмигнула девушка и направилась к своему столику. — Кстати, забыла спросить, как твое имя?

— Итан.

— Красивое.

Итан проводил ее фигуру взглядом и она, расплатившись по счету, покинула заведение с хохочущими подружками, которые до последнего не сводили глаз с Итана. «Что это, черт возьми, сейчас было?» — металась мысль в голове Райта, когда он смотрел на эту салфетку.

Дождавшись, когда девушки уйдут достаточно далеко, Итан оставил наличные и вышел из кафе. Вдохнул сырой воздух, окинул взглядом пустующую улицу, дождь, наконец, прекратился. Он взглянул на написанное и сжал кулак, смяв салфетку, уже желая выбросить ее, как вдруг почему-то передумал. Почему? Сам не понял. В конце концов, была не была, такое впервые, почему бы и нет?


	30. Еще один дождливый день из многочисленных дождливых дней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему четыре года? 9, 10, 11, 12 классы. Итан сейчас в двенадцатом классе, а старшая школа в Америке начинается с 9 класса (начальная, средняя и старшая не соприкасаются, это все идет отдельно).

**26 октября**

Привычное утро, за окном серость и еще темно. Итан собирался в школу. Сегодня он хотел надеть свободную черную рубашку с коротким рукавом в расцветку белых пальм, пусть хоть что-то будет напоминать о лете в эту пасмурную погоду. Натянув черные штаны и лакированные мартинсы, он быстрым взглядом пробежался по своему образу. Кажется, что не хватало еще какой-то детали. Итан отодвинул ящик и вынул оттуда блестящую серебряную цепочку на тонких звеньях. Украсив цепочкой шею, он повертел головой, поправил черные лохмы и, наконец, удовлетворился конечным результатом.

Райт, кстати, не стеснялся своих шрамов на запястьях и ему было все равно, если их увидят и что-то подумают плохое. Никто особо не расспрашивал его о их возникновении и на этом спасибо. Он никогда не понимал, почему люди должны стесняться чего-то такого? Может, конечно, это воспринималось людьми как какой-то вызов, Но Итан так не считал, это просто его тело, его шрамы, его история. И это хорошо, ведь он живой человек. И никто никогда не узнает почему они есть, если Райт сам не захочет об этом поведать, поэтому это была еще одна причина не скрывать их.

Итан бросил взгляд на альбом, лежавший в ящике, напоминавший ему о том, что он очень давно там пылился. Райту казалась идея начать снова рисовать довольно-таки заманчивой, ибо это успокаивало его нервы и отвлекало от повседневной суеты. Он взял в руки альбом, отряхнув тот от пылинок, отчего чихнул. Итан уже и не помнил, когда последний раз держал карандаш, делая им штрихи. Вроде бы и недавно было, а вроде бы и столько времени незаметно пролетело. Он быстренько пролистал и остановился взглядом на портрете, который сверлил его стеклянным взглядом. Райт тяжело вздохнул, смотря на это лицо. Хотелось вырвать, гневно смять и выбросить этот рисунок в мусорное ведро, но он попытался успокоиться и не совершать ошибок, ведь это просто портрет, портрет красивого юноши и ничего более.

Утеплившись и прихватив зонтик, Итан направился в школу. Его шаг был размеренным. Глаза разбегались направо и налево от изобилия украшений домов, ведь люди вовсю готовились к Хэллоуину. На одном доме можно было заметить гирлянду в виде летучих мышей и жутких кукол-вампиров, по углам свисала паутина и огромные искусственные пауки замертво приковались волосатыми ножками к поручням. На другом была веранда усеяна кучей смеющихся тыкв, на которых восседали черные вороны, а ноги ведьмы, припорошенные сеном, торчали из бывшего цветочного горшка. Еще один участок атаковали призраки, сделанные из белой ткани, один призрак даже умудрился забраться на балкон, а за столиком сидели скелеты, ряженные в лохмотья. Все это выглядело еще куда мрачнее в сочетании со злым утренним небом, демонические тучи так и норовили пролить на город слезы.

Итан всей душой обожал Канун всех святых, этот праздник наводил жуть, но в то же время такое детское веселье. Когда он был совсем маленьким, то любил наряжаться пострашнее: выбеливал лицо гримом, черным красил брови, делая их тоненькими и извилистыми, как ноги паучка, брал красную мамину помаду, подводя ей глаза и рот, театральной кровью пачкал белую простыню, нацепленную на тело, а еще надевал длинный парик времен своей бабушки. Разумеется это ему казалось, что выглядит он как в жутких кошмарах, а на деле просто измазанный ребенок, но при этом взрослые всегда охотно делились с ним конфетами, стараясь наполнить его мешочек до краев. Итан каждый год в этот день приходил домой счастливым, ну как каждый, лет до тринадцати, может. После этого возраста он перестал наряжаться, считая, что слишком взрослый для этого, хотя сейчас с удовольствием сделал бы себе страшный грим и отправился грабить дома, забирая последние конфеты.

Зайдя в школу, его встретил гул из голосов учеников, он направился к своему шкафчику, вешая туда пальто и беря необходимые принадлежности для учебы. Он достал листок с расписанием, проштудировал его и уже хотел идти в класс, как внезапно на его пути возникла Мелоди. Она облокотилась на соседние шкафчики, в ее руках было зажато пару учебников.

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала его девушка, улыбнувшись.

— Привет.

Чего? Мелоди? — недоумевал Итан в мыслях. Ей что-то понадобилось от Райта? Вот так неожиданность, сколько учились вместе в старшей школе, она ни разу к нему за четыре года* не подошла, а тут вдруг заговорила. Она поправила короткие волосы и продолжила:

— Как настроение?

— Да, вроде, нормально… — подозрительно ответил Итан.

— Слушай, тут вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина устраивает один чувак со школы, сказал звать всех, кого знаем.

— Так, и? — вопросительно глянул на Мелоди.

— Я подумала, что неплохо было бы позвать тебя, ведь ты классный.

— Классный? — удивился Итан, приподняв бровь.

— Ну да. Так ты пойдешь?

— Я не знаю, нужно подумать. Тридцать первого же?

— Естественно, приходить в костюме.

— Хорошо.

— Если будет желание, можешь сегодня после уроков заглянуть в актовый зал, мы договорились с учителями и нам разрешили там собраться, чтобы обсудить все о празднике.

Мелоди продолжала что-то тараторить, но Итан отвлекся на приближающуюся морковную голову. Для него это уже было что-то вроде сигнала. Как только он видел рыжую макушку, то все, внимание зацикливалось только там. Как же было все-таки хорошо, что у Рэя имелся такой цвет волос, потому что в толпе его весьма легко отыскать. Он, как всегда, шествовал с хмурым лицом, а взгляд надменно стелился сверху на головы учеников. Черная футболка, черные штаны, черные кеды и обилие черных кожаных фенечек на запястье. Все. Итана уже можно было не искать, он пропал. Совершенно было непонятно, Рэй так просто одевался, но при этом все выглядело так стильно, что все взгляды собирались лишь на нем.

— …возникнут.

— А? — вновь посмотрел на Мелоди.

— Я говорю: послушаешь, что будет, может предложения или вопросы какие возникнут.

— Ладно.

Рэй становился все ближе и ближе, Итану показалось, что их взгляды встретились и Рэй усмехнулся. «Это он мне?» — сдвинул брови Райт, бегая глазами по сторонам. Но все было куда проще, Итан обернулся и увидел Вильяма, что плелся навстречу к Рэю. Они крепко сжали руки друг друга, стукнувшись плечами. Если честно, Итан даже немного позавидовал в этот момент Вильяму, ведь он вот так вот просто мог общаться с Рэем каждый день, а он нет. С того дня они вообще старались не пересекаться, хотя это плохо выходило, потому что большинство уроков у них были одинаковые. Они ни разу не заговорили за это время, как будто ничего никогда не было, а те две недели лишь больная выдумка Итана. Для Райта это было лучшим времяпровождением за последний год и каждый раз, когда он проматывал эти дни у себя в голове, становилось невыносимо тоскливо. Хотелось хотя бы на мгновение вернуться туда, почувствовать эту радость вновь.

— Здорова.

— Ага, — сказал Циммерман.

Они начали болтать о чем-то несерьезном, Мелоди, заметив этих двоих, решила, что, видимо, будет отличной идеей подозвать их сюда. «О нет», — подумал Итан и решил уйти отсюда поскорее. Только он обернулся, как уткнулся прямо в Рэя. Циммерман выставил ладонь, упершись ею и надавив больно пальцами на грудь Райта, и «отодвинул» того от себя, окатив презренным взглядом.

— Поаккуратнее, — монотонно сказал Рэй.

Итан поднял взгляд на Рэя, внимательно смотря в его зеленые глаза. И тут же по телу двоих как электрический разряд прошелся, появилось чувство дежавю, как будто такое уже когда-то было. Итан сделал прищуренный взгляд, приподнял бровь и слегка улыбнулся, поджав губы. Он толкнул Рэя плечом, пробивая себе путь, и направился вдоль по коридору. Райт почувствовал себя гордо в этот миг, потому что сделал он этот толчок довольно резким и сильным. «Интересно, о чем он подумал?» — шел Итан, смотря себе под ноги. Рэй стоял в ступоре, пока Мелоди рассказывала им о предстоящей вечеринке, в его голове мелькал вопрос: «Че это, блять, было?». Для Циммермана эмоции Райта показались очень странными и необычными в этот момент, а чувство дежавю его не покидало. Он перебирал в мыслях все моменты, похожие на этот и внезапно вспомнил. Это же была их первая встреча. Именно тогда они точно также столкнулись, только в проходе. Именно тогда Итан изобразил похожие эмоции, вот только без улыбки. И именно тогда Рэй впервые испытал ненавистные чувства к Итану… Но только не сейчас. Сейчас было что-то непонятное, такое ненавистью не называют, это что-то гораздо теплее, что-то, что внезапно зажглось и горело еле видимым пламенем, которое приятно начинало согревать. Вроде бы первая встреча была так недавно, но в то же время так давно, все успело так поменяться за этот год. Рэю захотелось обернуться, что он и сделал, но Итана уже и след простыл.

— Рэй, ты слушаешь? — спросила Мелоди.

— А?

— Я говорю: вечеринка будет, придешь?

— В честь Хэллоуина?

— Ну да, а я о чем здесь уже минуты две рассказываю?

— Не, я не пойду.

— Че, почему? — недоуменно посмотрел на Рэя Вильям.

— А че мне там делать? — поморщился.

— Ну тусить, развлекаться, пить, курить, — перечислял Кэмпбелл.

— Я это и один могу сделать.

— В каком это смысле? — скрестил руки Вильям.

— В прямом. Могу один выпить и покурить.

— То есть ты не пойдешь? — влезла Мелоди.

— Сказал же: нет.

— Ну ла-адно, — протянула Мелоди. — А ты, Вил?

— Придется весь вечер таскаться с Михаэлем, ну что поделать, пойду, — недовольно вздохнул Кэмпбелл.

— Отлично, если что, приходи сегодня после уроков в актовый зал.

— Хорошо.

Довольная Мелоди ускакала к другим, распространяя им информацию о предстоящей вечеринке, а Рэй и Вильям двинулись по оживленному коридору в класс. Лицо Кэмпбелла выражало смятение и было видно, что он что-то сильно хочет сказать Циммерману.

— Слыш, — начал Вильям.

— Что? — тяжело спросил Рэй, уже предчувствуя накатывающуюся ссору.

— Какого хера?

— М? — недоуменно взглянул на друга.

— Почему ты не хочешь идти?

— Потому что хочу посидеть дома.

— Че с тобой происходит?

— А че со мной происходит?

— Ты после этих двух недель пиздец странный.

— И в чем это выражается? — сдвинул брови.

Они неторопливо завернули за угол, подошли к кабинету и встали возле него. До звонка еще было несколько минут, поэтому сполна хватало времени все выяснить.

— Ты не хочешь мне рассказывать о том, че было, че с тобой происходит, еще тебя теперь не вытащить из дома, — Вильям активно жестикулировал руками.

— Со мной все в порядке, а не выхожу из дома я потому, что дожди льют.

— С тобой нихера не в порядке, ты ходишь последнее время, как пришибленный.

— Как-то не замечал.

— Зато я заметил. Если с тобой все в порядке, может уже расскажешь, че было за эти две недели? — напористо требовал Вильям.

— Да ничего, блять, не было, — гневно ответил Рэй.

— Быть такого не может.

— Это еще почему?

— Да потому что вы ненавидите друг друга всей душой и ты мне хочешь сказать, что нихуя за эти две недели не произошло?!

— Да, нихуя не произошло, — развел руками Рэй, широко улыбнувшись.

— Хватит пиздеть.

— Считай, как хочешь.

— Ахуенно! — обиженно воскликнул Вильям. — Ты мне так не доверяешь, просто заебись.

— Успокойся, я тебе доверяю.

— Оно и видно, — Кэмпбелл пронесся мимо Циммермана в класс, обдав его ветерком.

Рэй цокнул и глубоко в легкие вдохнул спертый воздух. «Ну что за идиот?» — подумал он. Рэй не понимал с чего бы у Вильяма проснулся такой интерес к этой теме, создавалось впечатление, как будто он что-то знал и догадывался, но такого просто не могло быть. Опять паранойя. Хотелось курить, но звонок на урок не дал утолить никотиновую ломку. Рэй зашел в класс, и Итан проводил его фигуру взглядом, что не осталось незамеченным, ибо они в какой-то момент встретились глазами, но Циммерман пугливо их отвел. Сев за парту, он заметил перед собой каштановую макушку девушки, он порыскал взглядом и увидел, что Вильям решил пересесть на другое место. Циммерману хотелось хохотать от такой детской обиды Кэмпбелла, действительно идиот.

Хотя Вильяма можно было понять, ведь лучший друг не хотел с тобой делиться кусочком жизни, интригуя и пряча какие-то секреты, это не могло не раздражать. У него в голове не укладывалось, почему Рэю так сложно поведать об этом, ведь в этом ничего такого нет. На самом деле Циммерману очень хотелось рассказать Кэмпбеллу о произошедшем за эти дни, но рот в эти моменты словно заклеивался, хотя это было только к лучшему, ибо Циммерман был уверен, что реакция будет очень негативная.

Время шло, а учителя все не было и не было. Треки в наушниках незаметно пролистывались, Рэй сидел вполуоборот и решил прилечь на парту. Он украдкой поглядывал на Итана, что вдруг решил достать альбом и начать в нем что-то рисовать. Взгляд Циммермана был задумчив, он испытывал вселенское любопытство от того, что же там творил Райт на листке бумаги, он ведь никогда не видел его рисунков. Рэй внимательно следил за Итаном, его рука делала плавные движения, а взор устремлялся куда-то в сторону. Он попытался «нащупать» то, что рисовал Итан, но безуспешно. Рэй вновь заметил шрамы на его запястьях и это ввело его в ступор, ведь обычно подобное скрывают, а здесь все напоказ. «Так странно», — подумал он, не отводя взгляда от изящных рук художника.

Когда Итан поймал на себе взор Рэя, то он замер, как будто в ожидании чего-то. В голове посыпались вопросы. Циммерман переместил взгляд выше и бесстыдно пялился на Райта, отчего тот смутился. Рэй и сам не знал, почему сейчас не отводил взгляд, ведь это как-то ненормально, сам дал понять, чтобы тот больше к нему не приближался, а сейчас будто напрашивался на это. Это уже походило на игру, ибо они смотрели друг на друга почти не моргая. Кто первый отведет? Глаза сделались сухими и становилось больно. Дыхание Итана стало более глубоким, он мог бы смотреть на Рэя нескончаемыми часами вот так вот, ему даже показалось, что тот ему слегка улыбнулся, отчего в груди затрепетало, а по коже словно прошлась волна мурашек. Но нет ничего вечного. Мимо пронеслась фигура учителя, прервав зрительную нить.

Циммерман отвернулся, а Райт быстренько убрал альбом в рюкзак. «Что это сейчас было?» — недоумевал Итан. Он надеялся, что этого никто не заметил, ибо, наверное, появятся лишние вопросы. Итан чувствовал себя малолетней девчонкой, которую колотило только от малейшего внимания самого красивого парня на свете. Он потер глаза и попытался успокоиться, вникая в суть урока, но бесконечный поток мыслей мешал.

Эти помехи не прекращались на протяжении всего учебного дня, вплоть до момента, когда нужно было собираться в актовом зале. Сладкий звонок с последнего урока прозвенел и стало вдруг так легко. Итан собрал свои вещи и вышел из класса, медленно шагая к актовому залу. «Может не идти?» — думал он. А действительно, стоило ли оно того? Пьяные школьники, громкая противная музыка, море алкоголя, возможно наркотиков, неадекватное поведение, стоны за тонкими дверьми. Хотя… На подобных мероприятиях обычно заводят кучу знакомств, а Итан все-таки в последнее время хотел с кем-нибудь начать общаться, потому что уже надоедало быть одиночкой. Но многих это привлекало, некоторые его считали парнем-загадкой с последней парты, который ходит везде один и окутан ореолом таинственности. Так глупо, ведь еще год назад от его вида противились.

Тем временем Рэй вышел из другого кабинета и направлялся к шкафчикам, по пути размышляя о том, что может все-таки стоило бы пойти? Он ведь ничего от этого не потеряет, наоборот, расслабился бы, выпивая бесплатный алкоголь, пьяные девочки сами приставали бы, да еще и куча дури. С другой стороны так хотелось послать все к чертям и реально посидеть дома, в одиночестве щелкая попкорн и глядя какой-нибудь качественный боевик. Мимо пронесся Вильям, выбив Рэя из соображений. Они не разговаривали целый день, Кэмпбелл ходил с таким лицом, как после ядерной войны. Циммерман хоть и не считал себя неправым, но так не любил ссориться с другом, поэтому, с мыслью о том, какой же тот идиот, он нагнал его и дернул за плечо.

— Стой!

— Че надо? — фыркнул Вильям, оборачиваясь.

— Харе обижаться.

— А че еще сделать?

— Да реально, хватит. Че ведешь-то себя, как ребенок?

— Не хватит, — Вильям вновь зашагал вперед.

— Блять, почему ты меня шантажируешь?! — вскрикнул Рэй.

— Я? Шантажирую? — усмехнулся Кэмпбелл.

— А что это по твоему? Обижаешься на меня потому, что я не хочу тебе рассказывать.

— Да, блять, обижаюсь. Потому что ты обещал рассказать.

— Когда это? — изумленно приподнял бровь.

— Тогда в магазине.

— Не пизди, я тогда тебе ничего не обещал.

— Ну не обещал, так не обещал, — пожал плечами, продолжая двигаться по направлению в актовый зал.

— Да подожди!

Пока эти двое вовсю ругались в школьном коридоре, Итан уже уселся на удобное кресло в актовом зале. Он оглянулся по сторонам, количество народа поражало, было около пятидесяти человек и это еще не все, народ прибавлялся с каждой секундой. Вопросы о том, какой же площади был дом, сколько было денег у того парня-организатора напрашивались сами собой.

Наконец, когда первые ряды более менее забились, а последние все еще пустовали, на главную сцену вышел смазливый молодой человек. Он поправил волосы, что были итак причесаны и уложены, поправил воротник белоснежной рубашки и, осветив всех блестящей улыбкой, осмотрелся по сторонам, будто подсчитывая людей. Неподалеку от него стояла Мелоди и еще какая-то девушка, видимо, они выступали в роли помощниц.

— Привет, народ! — послышался его глухой голос, отчего все оживились. — Мы все тут собрались ради одного — мы хотим отлично провести Хэллоуин, так? — вопросительно взглянул.

— Да! — поддержали пару голосов.

— Отлично. Я хочу вам в этом помочь! Так сложилось, что как раз в эти дни мои родители уезжают из города, поэтому я хочу пригласить каждого из вас ко мне домой. Это будут не просто скучные посиделки, а настоящий отрыв!

— А места хватит? — спросил парень со второго ряда.

— Конечно хватит. У меня достаточно вместительный дом, если кому интересно, то будет крытый бассейн, бильярдная, сауна, имеется игорный стол, настоящий бар и еще куча всего, — он загибал пальцы и на новом пункте школьники все эмоциональнее восхищались, Итан был готов разинуть рот.

— Впечатляет, а тебе не страшно пускать в свой дом черт знает кого? — хихикнула девушка.

— Нет, — развел руками. — Будет много алкоголя, дури, еды. Поощряется, если кто-то возьмет еще с собой, чтобы было еще больше.

— А если кто-нибудь откинется?

— Так, ну хватит. Давайте не будем о плохом, я уверен, что все будет окей. Какие еще вопросы?

— А место проведения, время?

— Честнат-авеню 601, начало в восемь вечера.

— Приходить же в костюмах?

Дальше посыпались глупые вопросы и Итан быстро утомился, он подпер рукой подбородок и наблюдал за шевелящимся ртом этого смазливого паренька. Кроме как отторжение, он ничего более не вызывал. Итан жуть как не любил подобных персонажей, потому что от него так и веяло высоким самомнением с надменностью по отношению к окружающим. А его манера речи вызывала лишь рвотный позыв. Ну как не любил, не считая Рэя, конечно же, но от его манеры речи Итану хотя бы не хотелось опустошить желудок. Вообще было бы круто провести время, играя в бильярд и разоряя бар на очередную рюмку, но, тщательно подумав, Итан пришел к тому, что он больше не хотел, чем хотел. Он посидел еще пару минут и после решительно встал, накидывая рюкзак на плечо и удаляясь из актового зала. Выйдя, ноги понесли его тело к шкафчикам на первом этаже.

— Я не понимаю, че ты доебываешься?! — Рэй поднимался по лестнице с Вильямом, они уже были на подходе к актовому залу.

— Это бесполезно, — отмахнулся Кэмпбелл. — Ты щас сам вообще-то подошел.

— У меня должна быть своя личная жизнь, Вил, я не обязан тебе все рассказывать.

— Ты ща серьезно?

— В смысле? А похоже, что нет?

— Ты когда спрашивал у меня про Лолу, я тебе всегда все рассказывал, а тут бля, какие-то ебанные две недели с этим ублюдком и ты молчишь. Че трахался с ним что ли, что это такой секрет?! — разъяренно выпалил Вильям.

— Че, блять? — резко остановился Рэй.

— А что? Иначе че ты скрываешь? — ухмыльнулся Кэмпбелл.

— Ты вообще думаешь, какой бред ты несешь?

— Не бред, потому что я тебя знаю, ты просто так не скрываешь, — расплылся в улыбке.

— Да иди ты на хуй, чувак.

— Во-оу, как мы заговорили, — расхохотался Кэмпбелл.

— Мне просто противно вспоминать эти дни, а тебе лишь бы доебаться, — подтянул рюкзак. — Я к тебе подошел помириться, а ты бред несешь, — скорчился в гримасе Рэй.

— Противно? Тебе же на все всегда похую? Нет? — зло оскалился Вильям.

— Короче я устал что-то доказывать, бывай, — махнул рукой на друга, возвращаясь к лестнице.

— Ага.

Вильям подошел к актовому залу, потянулся к ручке, но двери внезапно распахнулись и оттуда повалил народ направо и налево. Собрание подошло к концу, а Кэмпбелл не успел. «Сука», — выругнулся под нос себе. Он был очень зол, очень. Сейчас его раздражало все и хотелось возвратиться к Рэю, дать ему хорошо по морде за испорченный конец дня и отправиться со спокойной душой домой.

Циммерман же тоже не питал никаких светлых эмоций, надевая анорак с угрюмым лицом. В голове всплывала фраза: «Че трахался с ним что ли?». Он недоумевал, как можно было вообще сказать подобное на полном серьезе. Хотя, по сути, было кое-что не менее ужасное. Рэй зажмурил глаза и сжал кулаки, вспоминая тот день. «Черт, черт, черт! Ну что за блядство?!» — он захлопнул шкафчик и облокотился головой об его дверь. Хотя, если честно признаться, Рэй старательно внушал себе, что это плохо и отвратительно, но на самом деле чувство того, что в этом ничего такого нет и ему даже в какой-то степени понравилось, проявлялось с каждым днем все четче и четче, как бы Циммерман не старался это вытеснить. И это пугало, ибо это ломало всю систему. На протяжении почти что восемнадцати лет Рэй думал, что он гетеросексуал, а тут вдруг выясняется, что, походу, не совсем. Он пару раз вздохнул, пытаясь привести себя в норму и направился по длинному пустующему коридору к выходу из школы. Зеленые шкафчики оставались позади, проносились диванчики и внезапно, краем глаза Циммерман приметил что-то яркое. Он замедлил шаг, всматриваясь. Подойдя ближе, он разглядел обложку, на которой были изображены снежные горы, Рэй понял, что это альбом для рисования. Взяв в руки, он еще раз внимательно всмотрелся в обложку, изображение ему показалось знакомым, у кого же он мог такой видеть?

Коридор начал заполняться людьми, что еще пару минут назад находились в актовом зале. Рэй, немедля, почему-то решил запихать себе альбом в рюкзак. Циммерман сам для себя сейчас делал что-то ну очень странное, ведь обычно, он проходил мимо, когда натыкался на потерянные вещи. Ни его и ладно, но здесь, словно внутренний голос велел взять это с собой. Циммерман застегнул рюкзак и направился к выходу, откладывая просмотр альбома на дом.


	31. Канун всех святых!

**31 октября**

Итан шел домой по тусклой улице, капли дождя расцеловали асфальт. Дома освещались смеющимися светильниками Джека, якобы отгоняя злых духов, но только не детей. Ребята разных возрастов сгруппировались вместе и обходили дома, приговаривая: «Конфеты или жизнь!». Взрослые охотно сыпали вкуснейшие сладости им в корзинки в виде тыкв или специальные мешочки. Особо увесистые мешки дети закидывали себе на спину и тащили домой. Всюду слышался ребячий хохот, но если честно, в этот день он казался особенно жутким, потому что современные костюмы очень даже пугали — настоящая хихикующая нечисть. Взрослые, конечно же, не отставали и некоторые делали себе гримы известных персонажей фильмов ужасов, в ответ пугая малышню.

В детские годы Итана все было как-то попроще, он делал себе костюмы из того, что было, потому что его родителей не особо радовало то, что еще нужно потратиться Итану на специальную одежку. Они вообще не очень любили эту традицию, так как нужно было закупаться кучей сладостей и терпеть постоянные трезвоны и стуки в дверь, не успевая сесть.

Райт оглядывался по сторонам с улыбкой, глядя на счастливых детишек. Так приятно было видеть хоть кого-то радостного. Сам же Итан планировал скоротать этот вечер за несколькими бутылочками легкого лимонного пива, уже осчастливив себя, естественно в тайне от родителей, а то бы они весь мозг съели. Хотя, если честно, то он просто пытался забыться, потому что вот уже несколько дней его мучили мысли о том, что он где-то посеял свой драгоценный альбом. И ладно, если бы его рисунки увидели, но Итан боялся того, что в самом конце в правом верхнем углу он подписал его своим именем, то есть все могли узнать, кому принадлежали эти работы. В особенности одна работа. Он уже миллион раз пожалел о том, что не отправил в мусорное ведро тот злополучный листок с портретом. О чем же мог подумать нашедший, увидев портрет Рэя, нарисованный Итаном? Разумеется понятно о чем, ведь Итана постоянно этим попрекали. К тому же, многие прекрасно знали о том, как они не ладили друг с другом, а тут вдруг такое. Когда Райт размышлял о том, какая была бы реакция Циммермана на это, то он уже представлял его ухмыляющееся лицо и ехидную лыбу, это был бы новый повод для очередных издевок. Но Итана успокаивало одно, что он в любой момент мог бы рассказать о том вечере, когда они вместе курили. Хотя… Кто бы ему поверил? Все ведь знали, что Рэй Циммерман самый натуральный гетеросексуал, который обожал девчонок всем сердцем.

Но у Итана так же проскакивали мысли о том, что вряд ли сейчас что-нибудь бы поменялось. По прошествии двух месяцев он заметил, что Рэй, кажется, сильно изменился за последний год. Если еще в прошлом октябре он вел себя совершенно неадекватно по отношению к людям, как реальный недоумок, то сейчас стало все куда лучше. Детский сад постепенно прекращался. Он не докучал Итана, да и вообще не говорил ни одного обидного слова кому-либо. Ну, не считая черных шуток в сторону Михаэля, но это было действительно забавно. А если бросал издевки кто-то другой в отношении кого-то, то Рэй в этом больше не участвовал, сидя с каменным лицом. Порой Итан своими собственными ушами, в уме разуме, слышал, как Рэй говорил о том, что теперь считает издевательства над кем-то детскими играми и полным бредом. Это не могло не радовать, ведь это означало, что Циммерман и вправду вырос. Но, даже несмотря на это, Райт все равно продолжал беспокоиться о своей утере.

Подходя к дому, за ним увязалась свора хитро хихикающих детей, он слегка улыбнулся, замедлил шаг. Подошва ботинок мягко ступала по тротуарной плитке. Медленнее, еще медленнее… И вдруг!

— Бу-у! — обернулся Итан на них, подняв руки вверх и шевеля пальцами в разные стороны.

— А-а! А-ха-ха-ха! — протяжно рассмеялись девочки в костюмчиках ведьм, вампиров и фей.

— Страшно? — широко улыбнулся Райт.

— Это тебе сейчас будет страшно! Конфеты или жизнь! — вскрикнули в один голос девочки, подпрыгнув.

— Какие вы отважные, подождите минуточку.

Итан поднялся по лестнице наверх и попытался открыть дверь ключом, но тот не проворачивался, тогда он дернул за ручку и дверь благополучно открылась. Он заметил Кэрол, которая прихорашивалась у зеркала, раскрашивая губы в алый под цвет ее платью, ее смоляные волосы были уложены в изящную прическу и приправлены жемчужными заколками. Неподалеку от нее стоял Альфред, поправляющий черный галстук на фоне бежевой рубашки, дорогие часы на его запястье красиво отсвечивали. Итан на момент застыл, наблюдая за родителями и тут же в голове всплыло много вопросов.

— …А вы куда?

— О, Итан! — взглянула на него Кэрол и улыбнулась, сегодня она была явно в хорошем настроении.

— Привет, мам, — внезапно ласково ответил ей Итан.

— Время видел? — встрял Альфред.

— Видел.

— И где ты был? — грозно спросил отец, нахмурившись.

— Я по-моему уже объяснял, что я взрослый и мне не требуется чей-то присмотр, а тем более допросы.

— Ты еще поговори мне тут.

— Альфред, тише. Чего это ты, в самом деле? Всего лишь девять часов вечера, мы в детстве его спокойно отпускали праздновать Хэллоуин с другими детьми до одиннадцати вечера.

— Нечего ему шастать где попало, у него выпускной класс, готовиться к экзаменам надо.

— М-м, класс, я, наверно, вообще отдыхать не должен и праздники справлять тоже.

— Альфред, успокойся, пожалуйста. Сегодня выходной, Итан имеет право расслабиться.

Альфред промолчал на реплику жены, накинув на плечи строгий пиджак. Он прихватил кожаный кошелек и ключи от машины, еще раз суровым взглядом окатил сына и вытолкнул того из прохода, направляясь к автомобилю. Маленькие девочки, ожидающие угощений, испугано разошлись перед Альфредом и волнительно зашушукались между собой.

— А где конфеты? — задал вопрос Итан.

— Конфеты? Так… Конфеты…

Кэрол подтерла уголок губ, накинула пальто, повесила на плечо миниатюрную сумочку и, цокая классическими лодочками, отправилась на кухню, открывая шкафчики в поисках сладостей. Итан внимательно наблюдал за всеми ее движениями, а у позади стоящих деток, казалось, уже кончалось терпение.

— Вот они, — она достала коробку с конфетами и подошла к Итану, передавая ему коробку.

— Спасибо, — он оглядел мать. — А не холодно для такой погоды?

— Нет, что ты, мы же на машине, в самый раз, — осклабилась.

— Ну… Ладно, — задумчиво произнес Итан.

Кэрол вдруг поняла, что она что-то забыла и ей пришлось подняться на второй этаж. В это время Итан уже вовсю делился сладостями с девочками. Они брали у него столько конфет, сколько помещалось в их маленькую ладошку. На лице каждой из них расцветала благодарная улыбка и они скромно проговаривали: «спасибо».

— Берите больше, это за ожидание, — предложил Итан, и радости еще прибавилось в глазах детей.

Они напоследок улыбнулись Райту и прислонили к себе пакетики с корзинками, растворяясь за белым забором. Итан был счастлив, что смог кому-то принести радость. Он поставил коробку на комод, потому что за этот вечер ожидалось много незваных гостей, которые обязательно захотят угощений.

— Итан, — произнесла Кэрол, что спустилась со второго этажа. — Закинь свои вещи в стирку, что валяются в ванной.

— Ладно. А вы куда?

— В кино, может, потом сходим в ресторан, — кокетливо ответила Кэрол.

— Класс, — покивал Райт.

— Ты тоже проведи время с пользой, я тебе оставила деньги, они лежат за телевизором.

— Э-э, хорошо, — Итан выпучил глаза, потому что был очень удивлен.

— Давай, — она легонько чмокнула сына в щечку, оставив еле видный алый след, и скрылась за входными дверьми.

Итан стоял в полнейшем шоке и ступоре. «Мне это приснилось?» — думал он, оглядываясь на дверь. Райт и не помнил, когда в последний раз мама проявляла такую ласку к нему, да еще и денег оставила, ее как будто бы подменили. Может на нее так подействовал этот вечер, ибо они, наконец, за долгое время хоть куда-то решили выбраться вместе.

Итан подошел к телевизору, бросив рюкзак возле дивана, и за ним нащупал банкноту. С купюры на него величественно смотрел Улисс Грант. «Полтинник? Неплохо», — улыбнулся Райт. Подобная конспирация, скорее всего, была для того, чтобы об этом не узнал Альфред. Он был достаточно мелочен и скрупулезно считал каждую потраченную копейку. Итан еще с минуту размышлял о произошедшем, всматриваясь в зеленую купюру и, свернув ее и отправив в карман, плюхнулся на диван, включая плазму. Он уже хотел расслабиться, как в дверь опять постучались какие-то дети. «Че-ерт», — устало пролепетал Райт. В чем-то он все-таки понимал родителей, ему так сейчас не хотелось вставать, но приходилось. Он медленно поплелся к двери с коробкой сладостей, его встретили дети протяжным «бу-у», но Итан ничуть не испугался. Он поставил коробку на скамейку, которая находилась на веранде, и велел брать детям конфеты в разумных количествах, чтобы хватило другим, а сам обратно пошел лежать на мягкий диван, по пути выключив свет во всем доме. Плюхнувшись второй раз, он принял удобную позу, теперь-то его точно никто не посмел побеспокоить. Итан монотонно листал каналы, повсюду шли какие-то жуткие фильмы и он решил остановиться на фильме «Психо» Хичкока. Какое чудесное совпадение, ведь кино только началось. Когда-то в детстве Райт уже видел этот фильм и тогда он ему показался очень даже страшным. Хотя он и не любил старые картины, но все же решил, что пусть хотя бы идет фоном, вдруг зацепит, как тогда.

Итан потянулся к рюкзаку и достал оттуда две бутылочки гаража. Он выставил одну на стол, а другую открыл и его встретила легкая дымка. Запах был освежающим, цитрусовым. Райт сделал первые глотки бело-желтого напитка, и во рту почувствовался кисло-сладкий, но не приторный вкус. Он внимательно оглядел бутылку и подумал о том, что какой раз он уже нарушал диету? Второй? Но сейчас это его мало волновало, он хотел полностью раствориться в этом уютном диване за просмотром классики.

В это же время Рэй сидел у себя в комнате, на стуле, укутавшись в теплый махровый кокон из пледа. Он листал сайты уже минут двадцать, пытаясь выбрать хотя бы один путевый фильм. За его дверью послышался звон посуды и вдруг кто-то постучался.

— Да?

— Я войду? — спросила Дорис.

— Ага.

— Что ты делаешь? — с нескрываемым любопытством прокралась в комнату она.

— Ищу фильм.

— Какой жанр? Может я что-то посоветую?

— Да не, я чет даже уже не хочу.

— Ну ладно, я тебе чай принесла с малиновым джемом, — улыбнулась Дорис и плавно поставила чашку на стол.

— Спасибо, — Рэй утомленно запрокинул голову назад.

— Ты сегодня никуда не собираешься?

— Не-а, а ты?

— Думала с Люси встретиться, но потом решила, что лучше дома посижу. Ты же обычно куда-то выбираешься на праздники?

— Ага, но я, как и ты, решил сегодня посидеть дома.

— Странно. У тебя точно все хорошо?

— Ты же знаешь ответ, — слегка улыбнулся.

— Ну ладно, принести печенье?

— Не-а, спасибо.

— Ла-адно, все, ухожу! — Дорис слегка хлопнула дверью.

Рэй еще шире улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, так было тепло и приятно, когда о тебе заботились. Он еще несколько секунд провел в положении с запрокинутой головой, а после принял обычную позу. Он закрыл вкладку сайта с фильмами, глотнул сладкого чая, прополоскав им рот, и вдруг совершенно потерялся. Рэй не знал, чем себя сейчас занять, было так скучно. Он не хотел слушать музыку, не хотел смотреть какие-нибудь видео, не хотел лазать по социальным сетям, он не хотел ничего, ну, кроме как курить. Все таки, наверно, зря Рэй не пошел на вечеринку, сейчас бы веселился со всеми, дрыгаясь под какой-нибудь модный трек и глуша трезвость дешевым пойлом. Циммерман протяжно вздохнул и полез в карман за блоком сигарет, но не нащупал его там. «Черт», — мысленно произнес он. Рэй встал со стула и начал шерстить в поисках сигарет под подушками, в рюкзаке, карманах кофт, но безнадежно. Он начинал уже злиться: «Да блять, да где?!».

— Ма-а-ам! — выглянул из комнаты, крикнув.

— А?

— Ты не видела мои сиги?!

— Нет!

— Точно?!

— Посмотри у себя в ящиках!

— Блин… Точно, — тихо произнес Рэй.

Он подошел к компьютерному столу и начал по очереди выдвигать ящики, тщательно осматривая каждый. Рэй успел под нос сказать матов десять точно, пока копался в собственном хламе. «Повыкидывать все нахер», — сквозь зубы шипел он. Когда Циммерман дошел до предпоследнего ящика, то заметил школьную находку почти недельной давности — тот самый альбом. Он нахмурился и медленно потянулся к альбому, и положил его на стол, продолжая копаться в ящике. Когда Рэй обнаружил пачку сигарет под тетрадками, то очень обрадовался. Достав одну, он ее зажег и с небывалым удовольствием глубоко затянулся, ошарашивая легкие дозой никотинового дыма. «Охуенно», — пронеслась мысль, полная наслаждения.

Рэй устроился на стуле поудобнее и внимательно осмотрел обложку находки, его мучило любопытство от незнания того, что было изображено внутри, он ведь так и не успел посмотреть в тот день, а потом и вовсе забыл про этот альбом. Рэй затянулся еще раз, словно подготавливая себя и, затаив дыхание, перелистнул обложку, открывая для себя детальный рисунок какой-то собаки. «Как только терпения хватило?» — он восхищенно приподнял бровь, всматриваясь в ее черные глаза, полные грусти. Были соблюдены все пропорции, блики, все было на профессиональном уровне. После последовал пейзаж: лес в светлячках. Жуткие сосны возвышались прямиком к ночному небу, но все это казалось сказочным благодаря насекомым, как из Страны Чудес. А молочные звезды… Ими было усыпано все полотно неба, они ярким светом озаряли. И трава на рисунке, будто ожила, заводя танец под прохладный ветер. И кто его знает, что находилось за ширмой деревьев: лесное чудище или великолепное царство, где ждала принцесса. А потом портрет пожилой женщины с добрейшей улыбкой, как отсвет ее души, и морщинистая рука протягивала молодой румяный персик и невозможно было отказать. От этой работы веяло теплом и невольно хотелось улыбнуться.

Работа за работой и на каждую хотелось потратить вечность, не упуская ни одной мелочи, они завораживали своей красотой и реализмом. Это мастерство — поистине дарование Вселенной. Рэй еще никогда не видел такого, восхищению не было границ. Перелистнув очередную страницу альбома, он замер и на момент перестал дышать, будто забыв, как это делается, потому что увидел то, чего, кажется, не должен был. Он поморгал, словно не веря собственным глазам. На него смотрел юноша точь-в-точь он сам. Взъерошенные волосы и бесцветные глаза, очерченные губы и скулы, созвездия веснушек. Чуть сигарета не выпала изо рта. Рэй осторожно провел пальцем по овалу лица, боясь стереть грифель. У него в какой-то момент пролетели мысли, что ему, быть может, кажется, но стопроцентное сходство с портретом не давало уложиться этим мыслям. Он взглянул на дату: «22 ноября». «В прошлом году что ли?» — Рэй, будучи обескураженным, затянулся так глубоко, как только смог. Он попытался прийти в себя и тут же подумал о том, что этот человек наверняка следил за ним каждый день, либо дотошно рассматривал его фотографии, замечая каждый изгиб, каждую линию на его лице.

Циммерман затушил сигарету, прихватил альбом и направился к зеркалу. Подойдя к нему, он стал вертеть физиономией, то и дело смотря на рисунок, а затем на отражение. Даже веснушки расположились почти в тех самых местах, где они были на самом деле. Рэю вдруг стало так приятно, ведь его еще никто не рисовал, хотя может он об этом просто не знал. Он вернулся на стул и, конечно же, ему стало интересно, кто автор этого портрета, хотя в голове мимолетно проскользнула догадка. Рэй стал листать альбом, шли городские пейзажи и даже парочку он узнал — вид из школьных классов. Имя художника напрашивалось само собой, но Циммерман был все еще не уверен. И когда заветная последняя страница выскользнула из пальцев, открывая обложку, на которой были написаны всего четыре тонкие буквы — Итан.

Рэй склонился над альбомом, зарылся рукой в блеклые волосы и закусил губу, расплываясь в глупой улыбке. Он не знал как реагировать на это, что это могло означать? Пазл начал складываться в полноценную картину, в связи с прошедшими событиями. Рэй давно замечал на себе косые взгляды Итана, потом эксперимент, поцелуй. «Бля-ять», — тихо произнес Циммерман, ударяясь головой о стол и тяжело вздыхая. Портрет служил только прямым подтверждением чувств Итана. Ощущение у Циммермана были смешанные, но он, на удивление, не почувствовал омерзения. Скорее что-то другое. Ему не хотелось пойти начистить морду Итану, да и за что? Рэю самому безумно понравился рисунок. Не хотелось застебать Итана. Нет. Циммерман думал сейчас только о том, как рука Райта кропотливо выводила каждую деталь, как тот выносил облик из своей головы на бумагу.

Пока Рэй размышлял обо всем, Итан уже досмотрел до середины фильма и глаза невольно закрывались от скуки, все-таки старые фильмы не для него, какие бы они культовыми не были. Он повертел головой, разгоняя сон и выключил телевизор, оставшись в кромешной темноте наедине с собой. Итан попытался встать, он пошатнулся, все же алкоголь дал о себе знать. «И почему мне так легко напиться?» — с этими мыслями, он отправился в свою комнату, упав на кровать. Спать, конечно, хотелось, но Итан не хотел засыпать так рано. Райт блуждал по комнате взглядом, в надежде зацепить себя за что-нибудь и занять. Рисовать? Нет. Посидеть в ноутбуке? Нет. Домашнее задания? В честь праздников не задавали. И вдруг, взглянув на тумбочку, Итан вспомнил о заветной салфетке с номером. Он выдвинул ящик и достал ее оттуда, вглядываясь в цифры. «Ты серьезно?» — мысленно спросил у себя Итан.

Вообще-то ему показалось это абсурдом, но с другой стороны Кейт же сама дала ему номер и велела звонить, если Итан захотел бы развлечься. Да и зачем упускать шанс, вдруг подружку себе какую-никакую завел бы. Райт потянулся к телефону и начал набирать номер, появился мандраж в руках: «Так, 1-360…». Послышался гудок, Итан уже проклял себя за эту идею и подумал, что девушка ему не ответит, но внезапно:

— Алло?

— П-привет, — запнулся Райт и его щеки покрылись румянцем смущения.

— Это кто?

— Не знаю помнишь ли ты, но я тот чувак с улуном из кафе.

— Че? Какой чувак?

— Ну коровы, чай…

— А-а-а, все, можешь не продолжать, — перебила Кейт. — Я вспомнила, ты тот странный чувак у окна?

— Да-да.

— Итан, кажется?

— Да, надо же ты запомнила.

— У меня неплохая память. Тебе скучно?

— С чего ты так решила?

— А иначе зачем бы ты мне позвонил, я же тебе сама сказала, хочешь развлечься — звони.

— Ну да, скучно.

В трубке послышался девчачий хохот и Итан услышал, как, вроде бы, хлопнула дверь и громкую музыку.

— Что у тебя там?

— Да с подружками пьем, ну и не только пьем.

— Хэллоуин отмечаете?

— Ага, тут охренительный дом и куча алкоголя.

— Случайно не на Честнат-авеню?

— Блять, да, ты откуда знаешь? — удивилась девушка.

— Меня туда тоже звали.

— Тут охренеть сколько народу, ты бы видел. А почему ты не пошел?

— Не очень люблю такие мероприятия.

— А-а, ты у нас домашний мальчик? — кокетливо усмехнулась.

— Э-э, неправда, я умею отрываться, — улыбнулся.

— М, и как же?

— Я тоже могу пить, вот сейчас я выглотал две бутылки пива, а еще недавно я курил травку.

— Это делают все нормальные подростки, — рассмеялась. — Это не отрыв.

— А что для тебя тогда отрыв? — недоуменно спросил Итан.

— Отрыв, м-м, это нюхать кокс в компании незнакомцев, запивая виски.

— Это больше похоже на самоубийство.

— Неправда. Знаешь, я подумала, что это мне стоило взять твой номер, а не наоборот, прошло столько времени, а ты позвонил только сейчас.

— Я ждал подходящего дня.

— Врешь.

— Нет.

— Я первые дни очень ждала твоего звонка.

— Вау, — приятно удивился, — не думал, что может кто-то ждать моего звонка.

— Да брось, это же было очевидно, — хихикнула Кейт.

Итан повертелся на кровати, улыбка не сходила с лица, разговор шел в правильном русле. Совсем не страшно и руки уже не тряслись, ее голос так бархатисто звучал в трубке, что Райту захотелось послушать его вновь, только уже в живую. И он, набравшись смелости, выпалил:

— Слушай, а ты не хочешь провести время вместе, ну, как все нормальные подростки, по твоему мнению?

— Ты меня зовешь на свидание?

— Нет, — игриво пролепетал Итан.

— Нет? Тогда я, конечно, согласна.

— Отлично, когда тебе удобно?

— Второго ноября, после пяти.

— Хорошо.

— Эй, Кейт, ну где ты там?! — послышался нервный девичий голос.

— Бля, меня зовут, извини.

— Да ладно, веселись.

— Пока…?

— Пока.

Кейт сбросила, а улыбка Итана стала шире, она была как солнце. Райт плюхнулся лицом в подушку, сжимая простынь, эмоции так и хлестали из него. Мысли о том, что он вскоре отправится с кем-то на прогулку грели получше всякого пледа. «Блин, неужели, неужели-и-и», — тихо ликовал Итан.


	32. Продавец мороженного.

**17 ноября**

Итан прорывался сквозь толпу, пытаясь побыстрее добраться к выходу из школы. Он расталкивал всех, лишь бы поскорее открыть заветную дверь и вдохнуть морозный ноябрьский воздух. Выйдя на улицу, Итан начал рыскать взглядом вокруг в поиске кого-то или чего-то. Уцепившись взглядом за коричневые длинные волосы, он улыбнулся и чуть ли не побежал навстречу к девушке. Этот учебный день так долго тянулся, что Итан уже был готов умереть от ожидания его конца. Он подскочил к Кейт и они крепко обнялись, что та взвизгнула.

— Наконец-то, я тебя так заждалась!

— Нас задержали.

— У-у, хреново. Ну как ты?

— Да все путем. А ты?

— По дороге расскажу.

— Мы пойдем туда, куда ты обещала меня сводить?

— Да, я уже предупредила, что ты сегодня придешь.

— Класс.

Итан пошел вслед за Кейт, которая уверенно шагала куда-то вперед. За эти несколько недель они подружились, нашли легко общий язык и были на одной волне. Были в чем-то похожи, в чем-то отличны и это их объединило. Итан не ощущал симпатии к Кейт, она не в его вкусе, да и она к нему тоже особо любовных чувств не питала, им просто нравилось проводить время вместе после школы, когда не хотелось идти домой к злым предкам. И тут они полностью совпадали, Кейт ненавидела своего отца, что ни дня не просыхал, а Итан не любил своих за излишнюю чопорность. Они могли часами рассказывать истории с родителями и смеяться с этого.

Итану казалось, что он нашел наконец-таки того самого друга, о котором всегда мечтал. Возможно он был слегка наивен, доверяя с первых же дней Кейт все самое сокровенное или не очень, но он был так счастлив общению с кем-то, кто его понимал с полуслова, что совершенно позабыл о внимательности.

Они плелись по улице, переступая через лужи и обсуждая школьные будни. Кейт была очень эмоциональна, она постоянно жестикулировала, а Итан только и делал, что кивал, питая каждое ее сказанное слово.

— И она мне говорит, типа эй, покинь класс, а я сижу за партой и меня просто распирает, я начинаю беситься и говорю ей, что никуда не выйду.

— А она?

— Она начала со мной спорить, но так и не добилась своего.

— Ты смелая.

— Я думаю, что всегда надо стоять на своем. Она была не права.

— Тебя потом не вызвали к директору?

— Не-е, были просто разборки с моим преподом, заставили извиниться.

— И ты извинилась?

— Пришлось, — тяжело вздохнула.

Спустя время уютные, ухоженные домики сменились на обшарпанные ветхие здания, когда-то они были выкрашены в яркие цвета, но со временем краска облупилась, обнажая всю их серость. В окнах, что были за толстыми решетками, отражалось мутное небо. На проводах безнадежно колыхался выцветший флаг США. Смотря по сторонам, создавалось впечатление, что вся грязь здесь копилась годами, нарастая все больше и больше. Ветер игрался с мусором, перенося его с места на место, в подозрительных переулках на стенах не было живого места, сплошь граффити и устрашающие надписи. Неподалеку одиноко стояла помятая машина с выбитыми стеклами, внутри салона все завалилось мусором, сиденья были ободранные, что торчала мягкая обивка, и еще в подтеках, а фары выбиты, колеса проколоты. Сквозь витрины можно было увидеть, что магазины пустовали. На другой стороне улицы виднелась витрина оружейного магазина, и возле него стояло пару цветных в широких штанах и футболках, они выглядели достаточно свирепо, чтобы пустить пулю в голову. Еще дальше по пути возле какого-то гаража сидел мужчина, весь в грязи и пыли, одетый в разодранные обноски. Около него прилично стоял стаканчик, где лежало пару центов, и полупустая бутылка пива.

Если честно, Итан, наблюдая эту картину, немного напрягся. Проезжающие тонированные машины наводили страх, а люди, проходившие мимо, по их взгляду можно было сказать, что им нечего терять и они ни к чему не стремились. Итан ощущал себя не в своей тарелке и ему поскорее хотелось отсюда смотаться.

— Слушай, а так и должно быть?

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что вокруг.

— Учитывая куда мы с тобой идем — да, — усмехнулась. — А чего ты ожидал? Я же тебя предупреждала.

— Ну так-то да… Я просто никогда не был в таких местах.

— По тебе видно. Боишься?

— Немного.

— Не волнуйся, я здесь почти всех знаю, со мной ты в безопасности.

— Хорошо… — боязливо произнес Райт, он немного усомнился в словах Кейт.

Они подошли к какому-то дому и Итан заметил, что возле него на проводах болталась пара кроссовок. Кажется так помечали место, где погиб член банды или место, где можно купить наркотики. Жутко до мурашек. Они направились к двери, что еле держалась на петлях, у стены стояли какие-то два типа, заливаясь смехом. «Черт», — подумал Итан, уже жалея, что согласился сюда пойти.

Зайдя в дом, Райт вдохнул воздух, пропитанный травкой. Здесь было так накурено, что Итан почти не видел собственных рук. Всюду раздавались какие-то голоса и смех. Он случайно запнулся о полуголую девушку и тихо извинился, но той было все равно. В углу сидел чернокожий парень без футболки, а на нем восседала симпатичная мулатка в стрингах и лифчике, еле прикрывающем ее соски. Кейт и Итан подошли к столу, где расслабленно сидело несколько человек.

— Знакомься, Итан, это Брэд.

Она указала на парня, сидящего справа, у него были длинные серебряные волосы и татуировки на лице, Итану он напомнил кого-то известного, но он не мог вспомнить кого. Его длинные руки и пальцы были настолько худы, что напоминали лапы паука-сенокосца. А взгляд у него был злобный, исподлобья. Если бы у смерти было обличье, то точно как у этого парня. Брэд кинул мимолетное приветствие Итану, казалось, что он впечатался в свое кресло.

— Это Дейк, продавец мороженного*, — Кейт подмигнула Райту.

Затем ее палец юркнул на парня по середине лет так двадцати шести, в мешковатой одежде в стиле хип-хоп. Это был белый парень, но с афрокосичками — смелое решение. Итан обратил внимание на напульсники на его руках, будто Дейк что-то скрывал. Но тем не менее он выглядел доброжелательно, из-за его больших глаз и мягких черт лица ему хотелось довериться, а его аккуратная бородка выглядела довольно-таки забавно.

— Привет, — Дейк пожал руку Итану.

— Привет.

— А это Ариана. Она в отключке, поэтому познакомитесь потом.

Миниатюрная девушка азиатской внешности свернулась в глубок и сладко спала, совсем еще ребенок. Сколько ей? На первый взгляд лет так четырнадцать. Казалось бы, что она забыла в таком месте? Но ответ тут же приходил сам собой. Ариана была одета в мини-юбку и открывался пикантный вид на ее черное белье, облегающее ее пухлые части. Итану было даже стыдно смотреть в ту сторону, учитывая насколько юной девушка выглядела. Такие девочки-подростки обычно платили за дозу сексом, потому что деньги у них вряд ли были, а получить кайф хотелось. И кто знал, сколько в Ариане побывало человек. А порой такие, как она, могли даже подставить собственных подружек, продав их за такую желанную дозу.

Итан и Кейт втиснулись на диван и уселись поудобнее. Кейт перешептывалась с Дейком, и Райт слышал их разговор частями. Из всего услышанного, он понял, что Хук просила его одолжить немного чего-то, но чего именно, Итан не услышал. Дейк откуда-то достал зиплок с белым порошочком и высыпал часть на стол, достав из кармана карточку, он измельчил и распределил порошок на дорожки. От этого вида у Райта быстрее застучало сердце, он ни на шутку испугался. Хотя он и сам на это подписался, Итан был чертовски не уверен, а стоило ли это делать? Руки затряслись, а губы боязливо сжались, но он старался всеми силами скрыть свой страх, ведь интерес брал верх. Будет ли такой же эффект, как от травки и так ли это хорошо, как рассказывал Рэй?

— Ну что, готов ширнуться? — улыбнулась Кейт, сворачивая однодолларовую купюру в трубочку.

— Это кокаин?

— Да. Так готов?

— Я…

— Брось, все будет хорошо, — заманчиво сказала она.

— Да, готов… — неуверенным голосом согласился Итан.

Вдохнув дорожки, она передала банкноту Итану и откинулась на спинку дивана. Взяв доллар, он медленно нагнулся, прикрыл глаза, задержался на секунду и вдохнул кокаин. Прямо сейчас Итан скорее всего совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, которая не сравнима ни с чем. Он еще не знал, к чему это могло привести. Райт мало что знал о наркотиках, хотя они пользовались популярностью, в особенности кокаин. Ему просто никто никогда не говорил, да и сам он не интересовался, насколько быстро возникало привыкание к кокаину и как его хотелось еще и еще, как доза со временем увеличивалась, параллельно увеличивая риск смерти. Но сейчас он не задумывался. Не задумывался о том, как будет хотеть еще попробовать эту гадость, потому что сейчас ему хорошо.

Кокаин действовал быстро, Итан почувствовал первые волны кайфа спустя минуты три-пять, а самый пик пришелся на пятнадцатую. Нервные окончания хорошенько простимулировались, приведя к блаженной эйфории, совсем не такой, что при травке. Это что-то гораздо лучше. Если до этого Райт безумно хотел есть, то эта мощная штука избавила его от чувства голода и жажды. Силы к нему прильнули, он чувствовал, как энергия била из него. Радужку глаза заполонил черный зрачок. Итан стал не замечать, как слова вырывались из его рта, Кейт ему что-то отвечала и у них складывалась какая-то бредовая беседа. Они говорили об одной заумной теме, но быстро переходили к другой и так скачками, забывая о прошлой теме почти сразу же. Умственная активность была такой сильной, бах-бах, столько мыслей. Итан чувствовал сексуальное желание, переполняющее его, Кейт ему показалась вдруг такой симпатичной, что его тянуло к ее губам.

И внезапно. Белые стены, шторы, пол, простыня. Все такое белое, что можно было с ума сойти. Итан не мог пошевелиться, будто приклеенный к кровати, из вены в синяках торчала игла — капельница. И тишину, которую очень бы хотелось послушать, нарушал кардиомонитор, каждый раз при ударе сердца пикая. Райт чувствовал себя изнеможенно, на последнем издыхании, не в состоянии сделать что-то. Его взгляд судорожно гулял вокруг, и вдруг кто-то подошел, взял его руку и сжал, обдав нежным теплом. Мужская рука гладила костяшки Итана, пальцы проходились по ладошке, приятно щекоча ее. А гладкие губы пару раз коснулись запястья, оставляя невидимые метки. Так хорошо, но так трудно дышать, как будто вот-вот умрешь, хотя из носа и торчал кислородный катетер. Рыжая макушка наклонилась, и его лицо уткнулось Итану в живот. Райт попытался собрать силы и привстать, но крепкие руки его остановили.

— Эй-эй, тише, — ласково пролепетал хриплый голос, отчего Итан на секунду замер.

— Рэй? — усомнившись, задал вопрос Райт, видя перед собой лишь знакомые губы.

— Что?

— Э-это ты? — говорить было тяжело.

— Ну, а кто еще? Слепой что ли? — усмехнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Че за глупые вопросы? С тобой сижу.

Итан нахмурился от непонимания. Что происходило? Он умер? Так выглядел Рай? Странно, как больничная палата. Если это и вправду так, то Итан весьма разочаровался, не так он себе представлял лучшее место.

— Что со мной?

— Ты не помнишь?

— Что за глупые вопросы? Я не спрашивал, если бы помнил.

— Ты чуть не умер, очевидно же.

— От чего? — прекрасно зная ответ, спросил Итан.

— Передоз.

Итан в момент погрустнел и увел взгляд прочь от веснушчатого лица. Он не хотел этого: стать конченным наркоманом, который за дозу был готов продать последнее, променять все, что у него было. И почему он так от всего зависим? От еды, от Рэя, от наркотиков. Как бы Итан хотел вернуть все обратно, к тому моменту, когда еще не попробовал. Когда не пошел в то кафе, не отправился в тот вечер к Элис, не похудел, не увидел смерть, не пошел в школу, в садик, не родился. Когда он еще был просто ничего. Итан бы все отдал за это, потому что вся его жизнь — сплошное недоразумение, то чего не должно было произойти, но произошло и всем от этого только хуже. Родился, чтобы умереть.

— Вставай, — Кейт подергала Итана за плечо.

Он вновь оказался в этом задымленном притоне, где царил разврат. Как же Итан был счастлив, что это оказался всего лишь сон, хотя такого реалистичного он давно не видел. Голова жутко болела, как будто тысячи молний ударяли по ней, усталость накатилась на Райта. Он прислонил руку к голове и зажмурил глаза, боль была чертовски сильной. Ариана, что лежала рядом, ее уже и след простыл, впрочем как и Брэда с Дейком. От дорожек «снега» ничего не осталось. Музыка тихонько играла фоном.

— Ох, бля, — ругнулся Итан.

— Башка болит?

— Да.

— Обезболивающее?

— Если можно.

— Секунду.

Кейт порылась в рюкзаке и протянула Итану блистер с таблетками бежевого цвета, еще покопавшись, она достала небольшую бутылочку воды.

— Разжуй и запей.

Таблетки были на вкус горькие, отчего Райт поморщился. Как же он не любил горькие таблетки, просто тихий ужас.

— А ничего не будет? Я же принял кокс.

— Не, — уверила его Хук.

— Ты всегда с собой это носишь? — скривил улыбку.

— Да, на всякий случай.

— Сколько я проспал?

— Часа два.

— А где Дейк, Брэд, Ариана?

— Не знаю, да и пофиг на них, тебе хоть понравилось?

— Ну… Да. Спасибо, — протянул ей таблетки и воду.

— Я рада, — хитро улыбнулась она, убирая все в рюкзак. — Пойдем?

— Пошли.

Итан собрал все свои вещи, и они вышли на улицу, легкие словно стали шире, когда он вдохнул свежий воздух. Успел пройти град, потому что на земле таяли маленькие прозрачные алмазинки. Последний раз Итан наблюдал это природное явление года три назад. Удивительно. Они с Кейт шествовали молча, Райт хотел побыстрее добраться до дома, чтобы поесть вкуснейшего салата.

— Не хочешь завтра сюда прийти? — аккуратно спросила Хук.

— Завтра? А не слишком?

— А что, разве слишком? Тебе же было хорошо, нет?

— Да, было хорошо, но…

— Ну так вот! И завтра будет хорошо, разве ты не хочешь?

— Я не знаю.

— Чего ты боишься?

— Место какое-то странное, да и я не хочу употреблять так часто, я всего лишь хотел попробовать.

— Можем прийти послезавтра.

— Я подумаю, хорошо?

— Ладно, — уступчиво ответила Кейт.

Итан посчитал ее уговоры странными, слишком как-то напористо. «Может она просто не хочет идти одна?» — размышлял он. Кейт была слишком хорошей, чтобы у нее были какие-то злые умыслы насчет Райта. Опять таки: так думал он. Итан попытался переключить свои мысли в другое русло и поговорить с Кейт на незамысловатые темы, а та его охотно поддержала. Конечно, эффект Итану понравился и если честно, он бы с удовольствием повторил это, потому что ничего более прекрасного он еще не ощущал, не считая поцелуя с Рэем. То навсегда заняло в его сердце первую позицию и никому ее не отдаст.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продавец мороженного - продавец кайфа.


	33. Как прежде?

**27 ноября**

В наушниках звучали старые добрые скорпионы, Рэй скатился по стенке и присел на пол, облокотившись о стену. Весьма негигиенично, особенно учитывая, что это школьный туалет. Но Рэю было все равно на грязь и все равно на людей, которые периодически заходили в кабинки опорожниться. Он прогуливал последний урок и, вроде бы, можно было уйти домой, но кто его знает, что в голове у Рэя. До звонка оставалось минут пятнадцать. Все ароматные запахи туалета уже давно перебил дым. Циммерман выкуривал за прошедшие полтора часа сигаретку третью, если не четвертую. Хотелось расслабиться, уйти в себя.

Сидя здесь, на него накатывались воспоминания, как они с Вильямом тут часто курили, прогуливали уроки, создавалось впечатление, что это было так давно. Как будто уже несколько лет прошло с их последнего разговора по душам. Рэй безумно скучал по общению с другом, к нему часто приходили мысли в голову, что стоило бы извиниться, но потом он думал, а в чем же он провинился? Вильям ведь наверняка потребовал бы опять рассказать все то, что было за те две недели, он непробиваемый.

Вот сегодня Циммерман опять надумывал подойти к Кэмпбеллу, он глядел сквозь стекла дверей в спортивный зал, наблюдая за тем, как Вильям играл в баскетбол с парнями. Скрежет кроссовок резал уши, Вильям вел мяч сбоку от себя, обходя противников, его лицо было запыхавшиеся, а пот тек с шеи, впитываясь в спортивную форму. Запах в зале стоял адовый. И на лице Рэя не могла не проскользнуть улыбка от того, как Вильям старался обыграть противников. Были дни, когда они сами гоняли так мяч. Но были, а теперь их нет. И Циммерман с тоскливым выражением лица тогда отошел от зала, направившись на свой урок.

На него впервые осело такое едкое чувство одиночества. Больше ведь Рэй ни с кем хорошо так не общался, а Михаэль и его шайка — не то. Да и вообще все остальные были пылью, в сравнении с Вильямом. С ним было весело и уютно. Хотя иногда Рэй вспоминал общение с Итаном, с ним было хоть и совсем по-другому, но не менее интересно, близко и тепло. Пусть оно и длилось сравнительно недолго, но если честно признаться, оно ярко отпечаталось в памяти Циммермана. Рэй задумывался о том, что, наверно, в тот раз наговорил много лишнего Итану, не стоило быть таким грубым. Но в то же время, какая между ними могла сложиться дружба после того дня? Это было бы странно. А тот рисунок, как твердое доказательство тому, что изначально дружеских отношений и не складывалось, это что-то иное.

Рэй, конечно же, все еще помнил о альбоме, да что тут говорить, он иногда специально открывал свой портрет и представлял, как руки Итана рисовали его. И это не было самолюбование, ему просто нравилось представлять лицо, руки Итана за работой. Вообще Циммерман надумывал вернуть альбом его законному владельцу, чтобы посмотреть на шокированную физиономию и в душе позабавиться с этого. Ему жуть, как была интересна реакция. В Рэе вдруг проснулось небывалое благородство, он и не думал кому-то показывать рисунки Итана, а уж тем более смеяться с того, что тот его изобразил на листке. Рэй хотел выбрать подходящий день, чтобы вернуть альбом. С рисунком ему, конечно, не хотелось расставаться, его еще никто не рисовал, поэтому он сфотографировал работу на память. Она действительно грела ему душу.

Рэй выдохнул дым, и дверь открылась, сквозь серые узоры в воздухе, он увидел знакомую фигуру. Итан прошел к кабинкам и зашел в одну из них, ему было очень неловко, у него уже имелся печальный опыт похода в туалет, когда здесь был Рэй. Но все обошлось. Когда Райт отлил, то прошел к раковинам, тщательно намывая руки. Рэй мог лицезреть профиль Итана, его взгляд внимательно скользил по брюнету. Циммерман оценил очередной прикид Райта: мешковатый лонгслив с воротом и брюки карго, опоясанные грубым ремнем. «М-м, неплохо», — подумал Рэй, продолжая бессовестно пялиться. Когда Циммерман смотрел на длинные ресницы и падающие пряди на лицо, в голове проскакивали мысли, что Райт само очарование. А его узкие плечи так и хотелось сжать. Он еще раз прошелся в целом по образу, и взгляд его остановился на расстегнутой ширинке, на лице тут же проскользнула ухмылка.

Итан думал о том, чтобы не дай боже не посмотреть в сторону Рэя, но черт возьми, это было так сложно, что он все-таки украдкой посмотрел и словился с бесстыдно сверлящим взглядом. «Черт, какого хрена он смотрит на меня?» — недоумевал Итан. Он смутился и попытался сделать вид, что кроме него здесь больше никого нет. Райт пошарил по карманам, достал телефон и в этот момент у него выпало пару долларов, а он и не заметил, стремясь к двери. Циммерман, увидев это, подумал: «Тц, растяпа». Соблазна поднять деньги и забрать себе не появилось, Рэй прямо само благородство последние пару недель, поэтому он тут же окрикнул Итана:

— Эй!

Итан замер, суетливо перебирая в голове: «Это мне? Что?». Он уже приготовился потянуться к ручке, проигнорировав Рэя, как вдруг его окрикнули повторно.

— Че глухой что ли?

— Что? — обернулся Райт.

— У тебя упало, — кивнул на пол.

Итан с секунду потупил, осмысливая все происходящее. Спустя столько времени Рэй заговорил с ним, что это показалось сном. В груди все сжалось и появилось ощущение порхание. «Черт, опять», — посетовал в мыслях Райт. Он недоверчиво глянул на Циммермана и наклонился, чтобы собрать выпавшие купюры. Итан быстро скомкал их и убрал в карман, а Рэй все также не сводил взгляда с него.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — Рэй затушил сигарету об плитку.

— Я и не собирался, — дерзко ответил Итан, окинув Рэя прищуренным взглядом.

— А еще у тебя ширинка расстегнута, — усмехнулся.

— М, понятно, — покивал Итан, застегивая.

Райт уже хотел удалиться, как вдруг что-то в нем перемкнуло и он решил продолжить диалог, а Циммерман, на удивление, поддержал.

— Прогуливаешь?

— Ага, — бросил Рэй.

— Почему в таком странном месте? — улыбнулся.

— Да хуй его знает, захотелось, — пожал плечами.

— Ты же мог пойти домой?

— Мог, но не пошел.

— И как, весело тут сидеть?

— Спокойно. Тупо сидишь, куришь.

— Стрельнешь сигу?

— Ты ж не куришь? — приподнял бровь.

— Кто сказал?

— У меня нет ментоловых.

— Больше не куришь их?

— Надобности нет.

— Жаль, они мне так нравились.

Возникла неловкая пауза, стало слышно лишь то, как вода шуршала по трубам. Итан смотрел себе под ноги и начал кусать губы, сгрызая кожу. А Рэй в это время перебирал в руках пачку сигарет.

— Тебя не потеряют на уроке? — вдруг спросил Рэй.

— Нет, нас раньше отпустили. Но хотя ты прав, меня действительно потеряли, — Итан взглянул в экран телефона.

— В смысле?

— Да друзья на улице ждут.

— Друзья? — недоуменно взглянул Циммерман.

— Да, чему ты удивляешься?

— Не, все ок.

— Странно слышать про друзей от того, у кого их никогда не было?

— …Немного.

Они вновь затихли на несколько секунд. Рэй был весьма шокирован заявлением про друзей и он даже почувствовал нечто странное, какое-то неадекватное чувство собственника заиграло внутри. С чего бы?

— Ладно, я пойду, приятно было пообщаться, — Итан направился к двери.

Он вышел из туалета, а Рэй продолжал сидеть на холодном полу, уже все кости промерзли. И вдруг какая-то неведомая сила приказала Циммерману схватить рюкзак и догнать Райта. Рэй выбежал из туалета и увидел угольную макушку, Итан уверенно двигался к шкафчикам. Циммерман нагнал его и схватил за плечо, что тот аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Стой!

— Стою.

— Я короче все думал о том дне.

— Каком дне? — непонимающе сдвинул брови.

— Ну, когда я тебе нагрубил типа. Я хотел сказать…

— Даже не начинай, — перебил его Итан. — Все в порядке.

— Не, реально, я хочу извиниться.

— Класс.

— Я себя вел, как мудак. Вышло паршиво, я тебя, наверно, очень задел.

— Погоди, ты серьезно?

— В смысле?

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я вспоминаю те твои слова? Нет, — помахал головой в стороны.

— Значит все ок?

— Да. Я уже привык, что люди ведут себя, как дебилы. И ты не исключение. Мне реально все равно. Забей на это, мне не нужны твои извинения. Так что бывай, — улыбнулся, накинул пальто и развернулся, будто оловянный солдатик.

Рэй стоял на месте и недоумевал от произошедшего. Дерзко, грубо и, черт возьми, обидно. Он почувствовал себя, как оплеванный, ведь он всего лишь хотел извиниться и совсем не ожидал такой реакции, хотя она себя оправдывала, учитывая сколько дерьма в жизнь Итана привнес Рэй. И Циммерман это прекрасно понимал. Он проводил гордую фигуру Райта до дверей и решил, что ему следовало бы тоже уйти.

Утеплившись и выйдя на улицу, Рэй вдохнул свежий воздух, такой морозный и холодный, что он ударил болью при вдохе. Люди постепенно стали вытягиваться из школы, уныло отделяясь на единицы и шагая по домам, либо же на дополнительные. Рэй оглянулся вокруг и приметил небольшую компанию из трех человек. Девушка с длинными коричневыми волосами и шрамом показалась ему странной, а высокий мрачный парень рядом еще более странным. Но лицо Итана в этот момент было бесценно, он был по-настоящему счастлив, громко смеясь с ними. Рэй даже на секунду залип на это зрелище, но потом тут же пришел в себя. «Блять», — ругнулся себе под нос Циммерман, подтягивая рюкзак и быстрым шагом покидая школьную территорию.

Все эти дни после того школьного наказания он вел себя чертовски странно, Рэй не понимал, что с ним происходило. Это было что-то немыслимое, из ряда вон выходящее. Он осознавал, что это нечто ненормальное. То, что он не должен чувствовать, но почему-то чувствовал. Рэй даже начал привыкать к этому поедающему ощущению и если честно, то у него появлялись кое-какие догадки, но ему было сложно признаться себе. Рэй замечал за собой, что он мог долго пялиться на Итана, что он чаще начал примечать в нем какие-то мелочи, обращать внимание на то, в чем Итан был одет, что каждый раз при его виде что-то внутри замирало, сбивая дыхание. И каждый раз Циммерману приходилось себя отдергивать, говоря себе успокоиться. Но как тут успокоишься, когда из головы не выходили чертовы угольные волосы и синие глаза. «Это просто невыносимо», — скрепя зубами прошептал Рэй, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. Он оглядывался назад и ему ужасно сильно хотелось оказаться на месте тех ребят. Как же Рэй жалел, что все тогда испортил.

Маленькие холодные капельки начали украшать асфальт, превращаясь с каждой секундой в более крупные. «Ну конечно, прямо щас», — Рэй глянул на небо и натянул капюшон анорака. Он сменил шаг на бег. Небольшой дождь превратился в стену воды, которая с силой билась об асфальт. Моментально образовались лужи, остались островки, по которым Рэй продолжал свой путь домой. В какой-то момент он психанул, посчитав это бессмыслицей, ведь все равно уже промок. Стало так холодно и противно, тело покрылось мурашками. В кроссовках начала уже скапливаться вода. Завидев на горизонте дом, стало как-то легче. Рэй забежал на ступеньки, нащупал в кармане ключи и быстренько открыл двери, вваливаясь в жилище. «Фух», — облегченно вздохнул Рэй. Он стянул рюкзак и заглянул внутрь, все тесты, что нужно было пройти дома — промокли.

— Ну че за блядство! — недовольно прикрикнул Рэй.

— Та-ак, это кто там выражется?!

— И тебе привет, мам! А ты где?

— Я здесь!

— Где здесь? — непонимающе осмотрелся Циммерман.

— В кладовке!

Рэй стянул анорак, капли с него попадали на пол. Он поправил намокшие кончики волос, тело дрожало. Рэй с интересом прошел к двери кладовой, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, встал в проеме и облокотился, скрестив руки. Дорис разбирала какие-то старые вещи, фотографии. В общем, в кладовке творился полный хаос. Книжки валялись на полу, старая одежда была разбросана, а сама Дорис вся в пыли. Неподалеку от нее находилась бутылочка хорошего винца, а на полке стоял наполненный слегка зелено-желтоватой жидкостью бокал.

— У тебя разве сегодня выходной?

— Да, решила взять отгул, устала от работы.

— Устала и поэтому ты занимаешься этим?

— А когда еще разгребать это старье? Хочу половину выкинуть.

— А зачем же ты тогда годами это хранила?

— Бывает долго хранишь, а потом понимаешь, что это тебе не нужно, вот так и у меня.

— Типа созреваешь для того, чтобы что-то выбросить?

— Именно.

Рэй внимательно осмотрел помещение. В голове возникал один единственный вопрос: «И как это все здесь умещалось годами?». Вдруг его взгляд упал на коробку, откуда торчала плюшевая фиолетовая лапа. Циммерман подошел к коробке и раскрыл ее, и тут же на него нахлынула ностальгия. Здесь лежали игрушки, в которые он играл в детстве. Всякие разноцветные машинки, конструкторы, пистолеты и прочая лабуда. Рэй с улыбкой стал перебирать игрушки, тщательно осматривая каждую, улыбка не сходила с его лица. Вот, например, медвежонок Вилли, который был напарником Рэя на тяжелых заданиях. А вот его железный пистолет, выглядевший почти как настоящий и даже наручники прилагались к нему. И его кораблик, с которым он обожал плавать в ванне — тоже тут! Рэй присел и моментом захотелось вернуться в такое далекое детство, когда он не знал забот и было так весело. Когда он бегал по двору с самолетом в руках и не думал ни о чем серьезном, кроме как не пропустить вечером серию любимого мультфильма на ночь. И все казалось таким легко достижимым, казалось, что можно потрогать Луну и собрать все звезды вокруг нее в мешок, оставив у себя в комнате их вместо ночника.

— Что, в детство впал? — улыбнулась Дорис, переведя на сына взгляд.

— Ага, я так обожал эти игрушки.

— Ты вообще очень любил играть, неугомонный ребенок. Спать не уложишь, есть не заставишь, только игры подавай.

— Ну не правда, есть я любил.

— Любил, всякие сладости.

— Ты же не собираешься, надеюсь, их выбросить?

— Ну вообще-то я хотела их раздать.

— Не вздумай.

— Зачем они тебе? Ты ж не ребенок уже, будут валяться — пылесборник.

— Не-е-т, это память.

— Ну Рэй, — взглянула на него Дорис, склонив голову.

— Вдруг у меня тоже будут дети.

— Вдруг?

— Ну кто меня знает, вдруг не будет.

— Та-ак, не говори такие вещи, обязательно будут. От кого мне внуков ждать? Вот появятся дети, так купишь им новые.

— Ну можно хотя бы парочку оставить? — умоляющим взглядом посмотрел на мать.

— А-ах, ну ладно, уговорил. Пять штук — не больше.

Рэй начал рыть коробку, окунаясь в забавные воспоминания. Он отложил себе тот самый кораблик, медвежонка, большую ретро-машинку зеленого цвета, у которой открывались все двери и даже багажник с капотом, дракончика, что подарил ему отец и вдруг… Рэй наткнулся на дне коробки на фотоальбом, он вынул его и дунул, поднимая пыль в воздух. На обложке были изображены изящные желтые лилии — любимые цветы Дорис.

— Мам, смотри че нашел.

— О, дай-ка сюда, — Дорис потянула руки.

— На.

Рэй подполз к маме и облокотился на нее, он с предвкушением ждал, когда Дорис откроет первую страницу. Она перевернула обложку и Рэй смог увидеть свои детские фотографии в кроватке. Совсем не похож на себя: пухлый младенец, который большими глазками смотрел в объектив камеры, а ресницы какие длинные.

— Смотри, какой маленький, — улыбнулась Дорис.

— Ага, а тут я в коляске, — Рэй указал на следующую фотографию.

Миссис Циммерман переворачивала страницы альбома, они подолгу всматривались в фотографии, порой смеясь с некоторых забавных снимков. Таких, как например, где Рэй величественно восседал на горшке или как испугался соседской доброй собаки. Постепенно в голове, как по кусочкам, воссоединялись теплые детские воспоминания. На одной из фотографий Рэй отважно кормил пони в зоопарке, кажется, это было при поездке в Сиэтл? Циммерман тогда впервые увидел дома выше десятиэтажных. Он хоть и смутно помнил то путешествие, но пару ярких моментов в памяти все же всплыло. Уже на следующей фотографии маленький Рэй испачкался весь в грязи, по-моему, он тогда рухнул с велосипеда и горько ревел из-за ободранной коленки.

— Стоп, а это когда было? — Рэй указал на фотографию на фоне какого-то замка.

— А, тебе тут шесть. Это средняя школа в Такоме, ну город такой.

— Мам, я знаю. Выглядит круто, а че мы там забыли?

— Проездом были, он же рядом с Сиэтлом.

Они продолжили листать фотографии, как внезапно детские снимки Рэя начали сменяться молодыми снимками Дорис и Джека. Дорис взглянула на пару фотографий и приготовилась закрыть фотоальбом.

— Так, ну все, дальше ничего интересного.

— Нет, подожди, в смысле ниче интересного.

— Ты правда хочешь это посмотреть?

— Да.

— А-ах, ладно.

Было много счастливых фото, где Дорис и Джек влюбленно смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто перед ними была неразрывная невидимая нить, где они крепко держались за руки на фоне благоухающего сада, обещая себе никогда не расставаться. Запечатлелись моменты со свадьбы, где Дорис была совсем молоденькая девушка, стоявшая в шикарном белом платье. Оно скрывало ее изящные руки и всю шею за тонким кружевом, облегало осиную талию и едва не доходило до щиколоток, обнажая ее чудесные туфли на шпильке. А вырез сбоку, открывавший ножку, добавлял некой пикантности. Она искренне озаряла объектив камеры улыбкой, а взгляд, переполнявшийся радостью, поразил Рэя, он еще никогда не видел ее такой счастливой. Руки ее обвивали пышный букет алых лилий, которые выступали ярким пятном, но не могли перечеркнуть всю красоту Дорис. На следующей фотографии они обменивались с Джеком уже кольцами, смокинг ему был определенно к лицу. Кадр за кадром и они уже слились в нежном поцелуе. А после снимок на берегу моря, где хлестали волны и они крепко обнимались, целуясь. Лямка платья слезла с плеча, но кого это волновало? Длинные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, развевались на ветру. А ослепительные лучи очерчивали их фигуры солнечной каймой. На момент показалось, что Рэй услышал шум тех волн и почувствовал, как по коже прошелся морской ветер. Он перевел глаза на Дорис, по ее взгляду было ясно, что ей грустно проживать в памяти эти моменты вновь.

— Не жалеешь о разводе?

— Ты же знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь?

— Прозвучит глупо, но… Вы ведь любили, нельзя было простить?

— Можно. Вообще все можно простить и я простила, но мне нужно было время. И я бы была готова все вернуть назад, но в том случае, если бы меня не обвиняли, что это я во всем виновата. Он даже своих ошибок не видел, а я такой эгоизм терпеть не готова.

— Ты права, но почему ты тогда за столько лет не нашла себе другого?

— Найти-то просто, а вот ужиться и полюбить — нет. Да и я боялась, что ты не примешь.

— Бред, я всегда за то, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Полюбить? Разве это так важно, если человек хороший?

— Конечно важно, — удивленно посмотрела на сына Дорис.

— А хотя бы для здоровья?

— Да боже мой, Рэй, были у меня эти для здоровья, — отмахнулась она. — Ты думаешь я совсем монашка?

— Э-э, ну…

— А-ха-ха-хах, — рассмеялась Дорис, указывая пальцем на Рэя. — Ты бы видел свое лицо. Да, у твоей мамы тоже есть личная жизнь. Как будто у тебя ее нет, — улыбнулась.

Рэй смущенно отвел взгляд, все-таки подобные темы для обсуждения с матерью — довольно-таки странное занятие. Хотя они и доверяли друг другу, неловкость присутствовала каждый раз, когда они доходили до обсуждения подобных тонкостей.

— Есть же? — хитро взглянула на него Дорис.

— Да есть-есть, давай не будем об этом.

— А чего ты смущаешься? Ты же, надеюсь, предохраняешься?

— Если вспомнить, сколько ты мне подкидывала контрацептивов — не предохраняться сложно.

— Вот и правильно, не хочу, чтобы ты ошибок наделал.

— Слушай, мам, а я всегда хотел спросить, а каково это — кого-то полюбить?

— Ты разве не знаешь?

— Не уверен. Типа влюбленность и любовь это разные вещи. И я знаю каково влюбляться, но вот как любить?

— Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить, — Дорис задумчиво почесала макушку. — Это какое-то более теплое чувство. Оно похоже на влюбленность, но в то же время и нет. Нет уже того замирания, как при влюбленности, но когда ты смотришь на своего человека, хочется его всего расцеловать и крепко-крепко обнять. Ты хочешь быть рядом, хочешь семью с этим человеком. Тебя греют мысли, когда ты представляешь ваших детей. Ты не ждешь встреч со страхом и у тебя не колотится бешено сердце, но когда вы видитесь — ты очень радуешься. Ты хочешь подарить человеку весь мир и в то же время мир — это он для тебя. Я думаю, что в случае чего, наверно, ты готов умереть за него, — пожала плечами.

Рэй охотно впитывал каждое слово, ему казалось это объяснение таким красивым и понятным, что он будто прямо сейчас на секунду ощутил, что это такое. И действительно стало так тепло и спокойно на душе.

— Ты готова была умереть за отца?

— Сейчас я отвечу возможно, но если бы ты спросил у меня это тогда, то я бы скорее всего ответила, что определенно.

— Ты его еще любишь?

— Воспоминания с ним — да, но его уже нет.

— И если бы вы сейчас встретились, у тебя бы ниче не екнуло?

— Да откуда я знаю. А почему ты спрашиваешь, Рэй? Ты кого-то полюбил? — улыбнулась Дорис.

— Нет.

— А ну колись, — ткнула его локтем.

— Не уверен, что это любовь. Но, походу, влюбленность есть.

— И кто она?

Циммерман глупо улыбнулся и потер лицо. В голове звучало слово «черт» уже который раз. Ну не сказать же ей, что это совсем не девушка, а кое-кто другой. Рэй не хотел шокировать ее громкими заявлениями, да и вдруг все скоро пройдет. Циммерман вырос в маленьком городе, здесь такое многие не понимали и не принимали, и он, несмотря на мягкий характер Дорис, был очень не уверен в том, что она бы нормально отреагировала на все это, поэтому:

— Да одна девушка со школы.

— Как она выглядит? — ее глаза тут же наполнились любопытством. — Может покажешь фото?

— Фоток нет, но у нее черные короткие волосы и насыщенно голубые глаза.

— Погоди, а вы хоть знакомы?

— Че за вопросы, конечно знакомы.

— Тогда может приведешь ее к нам? — заулыбалась миссис Циммерман.

— Не, это плохая идея, — заволновался Рэй.

— А что такого?

— У нее типа парень есть, — соврал Циммерман. — Не думаю, что она согласится.

— А ты попробуй, вдруг это то самое.

— Ну как-нибудь. Короче ладно, мне уроки пора делать.

— Ну-у ладно, — Дорис хитрым прищуренным взглядом проводила фигуру Рэя и глотнула белого вина.

— Блять, и зачем я ей только сказал об этом? Она же теперь не отстанет, — мысленно корил себя Циммерман. Если честно, он был сам от себя в шоке. Кажется, что он только что сам себе признался в том, что, видимо, он не такой уж теперь и гетеро. И в его мир, где всегда были только миловидные девочки, нагло втиснулся Итан, совершенно ломая все, чем жил Циммерман. Рэй недоумевал, как теперь ему с этой мыслью просыпаться каждое утро? А что, если не пройдет? Что, если уже ничего не будет, как прежде?


	34. Праздник сменяется праздником.

**23 декабря — 25 декабря**

Итан лежал на кресле, все было размытое, прямо как при тумане. Он вертел рукой в воздухе, пытаясь ощутить его прикосновения. Яркий эффект эйфории, гармонии и умиротворения озарил Итана, он словно полюбил весь мир, а мир полюбил его. Грудь наполнилась бабочками, которые плавными движениями крыльев щекотали Итана изнутри. Во рту гулял мускатный вкус с землянистыми нотками. Было так хорошо, что слегка клонило в сон. Он был готов раствориться в кресле, став его частью. Кейт и Брэд что-то говорили, но Райт их совсем не слушал, погружаясь в свой мир. Мысли превратились в несвязную текучку, они проматывались так же быстро, как кадры клипа. В голове звучала спокойная инструментальная музыка, которую Итан незадолго услышал в каком-то фильме.

И почему в трезвом уме не могло быть так приятно? Почему надо зачастую было испытывать отрицательные эмоции, отравляя ими собственную жизнь и жизнь окружающих? Почему в жизни часто так происходила боль, несправедливость, стыд и терзания? Кто или что это придумал? А главное — зачем? Итана всю жизнь терзали эти вопросы, но если когда-нибудь ему все же довелось бы задать этот вопрос Рэю, то тот бы ему уверенно ответил: «Потому что без этого скучно жить». Так, ощутив на себе полнейшую несправедливость, Рэй нес в руках подарок для Вильяма. Это была небольшая коробочка, обернутая в подарочную бумагу и обвязанная тонкой желтой лентой. Нет, он не наплевал на гордость, потому что для него было гордостью — прийти первым, но не чтобы доказать что-то Вильяму. Циммерман был по-настоящему горд собой, потому что переступить через себя и оставить все обиды позади мог не каждый, ведь для этого нужна внутренняя сила. Абсолютно неважно то, кто был прав, а кто виноват, разве нужно терять единственного лучшего друга из-за глупого скандала? Это было бы непоправимой ошибкой.

Уже давно красные языки осени скрылись, сменившись ветками, походившими на серебряную канитель. Рэй оставлял следы на снегу, а тот приятно хрустел под ботинками. Ветер морозил щеки, делая их розовыми. Он бросил машину неподалеку, решив немного прогуляться, пропитываясь зимней атмосферой. Циммерман был укутан в шарф, дыша в него теплым воздухом, отчего ресницы облепил иней, и Циммерман походил на персонажа сказки. Он подошел к двери, украшенной пушистым рождественским венком, острые хвоинки были покрыты искусственным блестящим снегом, а красные узорчатые шары и аккуратные бантики рядом с шишками делали этот венок по-особенному красивым. Действительно, что, как не новогодние венки задавало праздничное настроение? Немного помявшись, он нажал на звонок, послышался топот маленьких ножек. Дверь медленно открылась и оттуда выглянула маленькая девочка в пижаме с оленями. Она внимательно посмотрела на Рэя своими большими кукольными глазками, непонимающе хлопая ресничками, а после тоненьким голоском спросила:

— Вы к кому?

Рэй не питал нежности к маленьким созданиям, они ему не казались теми, с кем можно было бы сюсюкаться или что-то в этом духе, но эта девочка выглядела действительно очень милой. Ее наивный взгляд и густые блестящие волосы, обрамлявшие лицо, делали ее похожей на юного ангела. Рэй, присев на корточки и слегка улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Привет, а ты кто?

— Это Вы кто? И к кому Вы? — важно спросила девочка.

— Я Рэй, друг Вильяма.

— Точно друг?

— Абсолютно.

— Не знаю у Вильяма таких друзей, — хмыкнула она.

— Ты меня просто раньше не видела, не могла бы ты его позвать?

Сзади вдруг всплыл силуэт женщины лет тридцати пяти, она, заинтересовавшись, подошла к малютке и взяла ту на руки, внимательно оглядывая Рэя. По ее настороженному взгляду стало ясно, что она немного напряглась, смотря на подозрительного подростка во всем черном.

— Энни, сколько раз я тебе говорила не открывать без меня двери! — ругнулась она на ребенка. — Привет, извини, Энни тебе, наверно, тут наболтала, — попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку.

— Да нет, ниче особенного.

— Ты к Вильяму?

— Да, я его друг со школы, поздравить хотел, — Рэй показательно потряс коробкой.

— Он сейчас немного занят, помогает родителям в чулане.

— Мне зайти попозже?

— Он скоро должен освободиться. Если хочешь, ты бы мог пока подождать его в гостиной.

— Ну если я никому не помешаю, то ок.

— Все хорошо, заходи, — она отступила, приглашая Циммермана войти.

Рэй отряхнул ботинки об коврик, и его взгляд тут же приковался к величественной елке, которая тонула в фиолетовых украшениях. Глянцевые шары отражали все их окружающее, блестящие переливались от света, бантики на ветках были туго повязаны, а еще пока не включенная гирлянда волочилась по веткам ели, но королевой украшений оставалась весомая серебряная звезда, почетно находящаяся на макушке. Помимо отчетливого запаха ели, в воздухе витал аппетитный аромат печенья. Этот аромат так и тянул на кухню, где, кажись, кто-то находился.

— Присаживайся туда, — женщина указала на диван, задняя часть которого украшалась рождественскими носками, по всей видимости наполненными вкусными подарками.

Когда Рэй присел на удобный диван, то ему тут же предложили налить чаю, либо же безалкогольного глинтвейна. Циммерман, конечно, удивился безалкогольному глинтвейну, ибо это, по сути, должно быть вино, но не отказался от него, решив попробовать что же это все-таки такое. Ему преподнесли горячий напиток в традиционном бокале. Рэй прислонился руками к стеклу, согревая их, он вдохнул запах, в котором прослеживались нотки корицы и гвоздики. Во рту расплылся четкий вкус цедры апельсина и меда, сопровождавшийся более тусклыми тонами каких-то фруктов. Рэй ощутил наслаждение, это было не менее вкусно, чем алкогольный глинтвейн.

— Вкусно?

— Очень.

— Я, кстати, не представилась, как-то неловко. Я Миранда, тетя Вильяма, а это моя дочка Энни.

— Я Рэй, очень приятно, — протянул руку, а Миранда ее пожала.

— Ты, наверно, очень замерз, пока к нам шел?

— Не особо, у меня машина неподалеку стоит.

— Подарок родителей?

— Мы с мамой вместе ее купили, я подрабатываю иногда.

— Ух ты, похвально, — оценила Миранда. — Вильму надо брать с тебя пример.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему?

Не дав договорить им, с кухни вышел бородатый мужчина в фартуке. Он нес огромную круглую тарелку, где находилась горка рождественского печенья в виде звезд, животных, домиков, а еще забавных человечков. Это было не просто скучное печенье, оно было украшено разноцветной глазурью, что не могло не радовать глаз. Мужчина улыбнулся и спросил:

— Кто хочет имбирного печенья? — поставил на кофейный столик тарелку.

— Я, я хочу! — вскрикнула Энни, подбегая к тарелке и хватая сразу домик со звездочкой.

— Энни, тише! Оставь всем!

— Там еще одна партия печется, не беспокойся, Миранда, — успокоил жену. — Привет, я Адам, — улыбнулся Рэю.

— Я Рэй.

— Я уже слышал. Угощайся печеньем!

— Спасибо, — Циммерман прихватил одного олененка и откусил тому голову, похрустывая. — Очень вкусно.

— Я знаю, печенье — мой конек!

— Это видно.

— Вы сейчас с Вильямом гулять пойдете?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами. — Как получится.

— Я, конечно извиняюсь, — Адам присел на кресло рядом, — но я подслушал, что у тебя машина есть.

— Ага.

— Дело в том, что нам с Мирандой еще кучу дел нужно переделать, а раз уж ты к нам зашел, то может ты нам кое-чем поможешь?

— Как? — настороженно взглянул на Адама.

— А-Адам, не лезь к ребенку, — встряла Миранда.

— Ти-ише!

— Все в порядке, продолжайте.

— Сейчас он заставит тебя что-нибудь сделать, — громким шепотом сказала Миранда.

— Нам нужно привезти сюда бабушку и если вы с Вильямом собрались гулять вместе, то, может, съездите за бабушкой?

— Э-э, ну-у, можно… А куда ехать?

Вдруг из неоткуда всплыл силуэт Вильяма и тот удивленно покосился на Рэя. Он на секунду замер и его лицо сделалось хмурым. Миранда, увидев Кэмпбелла, подозвала его, а тот медленно подошел к дивану, совершенно не понимая, что тут происходило.

— О, а вот и Вильям, — сказал Адам.

— Вил, к тебе тут друг зашел.

— М-м… Привет, — недовольно кинул Вильям.

— Привет, — буркнул Рэй, привстав с дивана. — Это тебе, — протянул коробку.

— Спасибо… — взгляд Кэмпбелла наполнился неожиданностью и выскользнула еле видимая улыбка. — А что там?

— То, что ты хотел.

— А что хотел Вильям? — улыбнулась Миранда.

— Он потом вам расскажет.

— У молодежи свои секреты, — встрял Адам. — Вильям, планы поменялись, поэтому отложи подарок, ты сейчас поедешь за бабушкой.

— Че? Каким образом?

— Мы поговорили с Рэем, он сказал, что отвезет тебя туда и обратно, так что собирайся.

— Но вы же должны были ехать за ней.

— У нас слишком много дел, ты же видишь сколько еще украсить и наготовить нужно, — от этой фразы Вильям недовольно закатил глаза.

— А вы вообще спросили у Рэя, надо ли ему это?

— Спросили. Так, все, не надо тут, иди собирайся.

Спустя пять минут Вильям был в полной готовности. Он утеплился объемной желтой курткой и надевал ботинки, голову обогревала черная шапка. Тем временем Рэй ждал его у двери. Когда Кэмпбелл окончательно собрался, то они вышли из дома. С неба посыпались хлопья, медленно расстилаясь на уже окаменевшие сугробы. Миранда предупредила, что Вильям знает дорогу и покажет правильное направление.

Вильям продолжал идти прямо до самой машины с недовольным лицом. Он явно не ожидал такого появления Рэя, хотя прослеживалось то, что Вильям был рад этому неожиданному появлению, но он пытался всячески этого не показывать. А Циммерман же не скрывал еле заметной улыбки, что они вновь шли вместе. Они так же молча сели в машину, так же молча сидели минут двадцать, пока Рэй ее прогревал, но внезапно тишине пришел конец:

— Куда ехать?

— Хоман авеню 2120.

— Серьезно? Та дыра?

Вильям ничего не ответил на реплику Рэя, как будто язык проглотил. Циммерман вбил в телефоне адрес, и они благополучно сдвинулись с места. Ехали они размеренно, никуда не торопясь. Слышался лишь звук двигателя, если честно подобное молчание угнетало обоих, но Кэмпбелл не спешил заговорить. Тогда Рэй, попытавшись развеять давящую обстановку, спросил:

— Как дела-то?

— Нормально.

— Будешь праздновать с семьей Рождество?

— Да.

— А Лола будет?

— Естественно.

— Кстати, не знал, что у тебя такая охуенная тетка.

— М-м.

— Слышал, что завтра туса будет, вся школа собирается. Пойдешь?

— Скорее всего.

Вильям неохотно отвечал на вопросы Рэя и совсем не старался поддержать разговор. Рэя, порядком, такое поведение начинало выводить уже из себя. Он сильнее сжал руль и стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдерживать эмоции.

— Не хочешь пойти завтра вместе?

— Не знаю.

— О-ох, — тяжело вздохнул Рэй. — Тебе не надоело?

— Че?

— Обижаться. Не надоело?

— Да я не обижаюсь.

— Ага, а хули ты щас из себя строишь?

— Ниче я не строю, че ты приебался?

— Ясно. Я пришел к тебе, чтобы помириться, а ты опять свою хуйню начинаешь.

— Слушай, бля, успокойся.

— Это ты успокойся, — нахмурился Рэй.

— Блять, зачем я ваще с тобой поехал? — недовольно промычал Кэмпбелл.

— Да сука! — Циммерман резко затормозил. — Пре-кра-ти! — долбанул по рулю, а тот издал сигнал на всю округу. — Я хочу с тобой помириться, а ты ведешь себя, как телка. Хватит уже. Мне совершенно не с кем поговорить, но это не единственная причина по которой я к тебе пришел, мне просто тебя очень не хватает и я соскучился. Я, блять, надеялся, что ты давно уже забил на все. Но если нет, то так и скажи. А пока я тебе всего лишь хочу помочь — привезти твою бабушку. Поэтому кончай хуетой заниматься, Вил.

Кэмпбелл отвел раздраженный взгляд в сторону и подпер рукой щеку. Рэй вновь тронулся с места, ему сейчас, как никогда, хотелось стукнуть Вильяма по голове, чтобы тот, наконец, пришел в себя. Но надобность отпала, ибо Кэмпбелл, похоже осознав всю свою нелепость, через пару минут сам заговорил:

— Извини.

— И ты меня.

— Я хочу с тобой пойти вместе.

— Окей, когда там начало?

— В семь, кажется.

— Возьмешь с собой Лолу?

— Она такое не очень любит, поэтому вряд ли.

— А она легко тебя отпускает на такие мероприятия?

— Она уже привыкла, доверяет мне, хотя раньше иногда истерила.

— Какая же она у тебя классная.

Дворники работали без остановки, стирая со стекла растаявшие снежинки. Рэй искренне любовался белоснежными улицами. Люди шли с тяжеленными пакетами, скупая в магазинах уже последнее для праздника. Город был ряжен гирляндой, кое-где встречались скульптуры Санта Клауса из льда. Зима завораживала своей неописуемой красотой, а главный ее праздник превращал все улицы города в маленькую сказку. Это были действительно особенные дни в году, потому что они, как никогда, сплачивали людей. Родственники стекались в один дом, и каждый дарил друг другу незабываемые чувства, запечатленные в подарочных коробочках. Но особым волшебством обладала городская елка, окруженная катком. Все любили городскую елку, потому что там царило веселье и любовь, а еще порой разливали бесплатный горячий чай.

— На самом деле я тебе тоже приготовил подарок.

— Ого, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Я тоже о тебе помню, ты че думаешь. Он правда дома остался. А еще я согласен, без тебя пиздец, как скучно.

— Ты все ждал, когда я подойду помириться?

— Есть такое.

— Я так и думал, — улыбнулся. — А если бы не подошел?

— Тогда я хуй знает.

— Какой же ты все-таки упертый, — Рэй помотал голову Вильяма.

— Ты такой же.

— Не-а.

— Че, новое-то хоть чет было?

Рэй замялся, тут же вспомнив об альбоме и о том, с какой стороны он себя недавно открыл. Хотя он до сих пор и сомневался в этом, постоянно мечась. Все же до конца осознание не пришло, потому что ему самому было тяжело в это поверить. Сейчас было бы самое лучшее время, наверно, рассказать обо всем этом, ибо настроение было уже у обоих более менее, к тому же произошло примирение, но нарастающий ком в горле не давал этого сделать. Каким бы лучшим другом Вильям не был, Рэй считал, что это будет самой ужасной ошибкой. Циммерман очень боялся, что Кэмпбелл этого не поймет и растрещит всем. Если честно, после того скандала с Вильямом Рэй начал сомневаться в подлинности их «лучшей» дружбы, потому что поведение Кэмпбелла оставалось загадкой для Циммермана. Если тогда он не понял, что есть такие простые вещи, как личное пространство, то необычное влечение Рэя точно не примет.

— Да ниче особенного, дома сидел постоянно, уроки задрачивал.

— А, ну да, я слышал, что твоя успеваемость поднялась, все преподы тебя чет хвалят.

— Ну делать-то нехуй, на всякие тусы редко хожу теперь.

— Стареешь.

— Скорее умнею, — усмехнулся Циммерман. — Надо же экзамены сдать.

— Бля, не разговаривал с тобой всего пару месяцев, а уже как будто другой человек.

Они продолжили беседовать на разные темы, как вдруг на дороге всплыли рабочие в соответствующих куртках, и позади них стоял огромных размеров грузовик. Неподалеку были выставлены мигающие знаки, которые давали понять, что проезда нет. Странно, ведь на карте в телефоне не отображалось, что здесь идут работы.

— Блять, — ругнулся Рэй, разворачиваясь.

— Че, в объезд?

— Ага, придется ехать через местное гетто.

— Ты про Ризервуд что ли?

— Да.

— Недавно там был, дыра еще та, одни нарики да бомжи.

— Ты че там делал? — удивился Рэй.

— В оружейный надо было, батя послал посмотреть стволы.

— Не стремно было ходить там?

— Еще как стремно, одни отбросы.

Уже через пару минут они въехали в этот жуткий район. Серые здания, что были по обе стороны от заснеженной дороги, давили тоской. Люди, пропитанные отчаянием, плелись по улицам, некоторые подозрительно косились на машину. Только самые отбитые кочевали в этом месте. Днем здесь часто можно было услышать выстрелы, а уже спустя пару часов увидеть выпуск новостей, где говорилось, что кого-то застрелили. Сюда стекалась вся грязь и нежить города. Отсюда хотелось побыстрее сбежать нормальному человеку.

— Ну и пиздецово же здесь все-таки, — подметил Вильям, смотря на облупившиеся здания, сквозь стекло автомобиля.

— Я последний раз здесь был года два назад, отвратительное место.

— А че ты здесь делал?

— Тусил со всякими нариками, — улыбнулся.

Кварталы казались нескончаемыми, снег забился в дыры на тротуаре и скрыл паутинки на дороге. Это место так наседало, что заставляло проснуться тревогу. Рэй уже и позабыл как здесь, сейчас для него когда-то близкое место было очень далеким. Он смотрел на печальные улицы, что не озарил праздник, и начал перенимать печальное настроение Ризервуда. Вдруг Вильям как-то заерзал на сидении, внимательно куда-то вглядываясь, он попросил ехать помедленнее.

— Че такое?

— Ты видишь это? — указал пальцем.

— Вижу что?

Рэй на секунду приостановил автомобиль, пытаясь найти взглядом то, что видит Вильям. На улице стояла компания. Все та же девушка со шрамом, тот же парень, походивший на смерть, они были окружены еще шестью людьми. Один парень в мешковатой одежде выделялся, его лицо показалось Рэю знакомым, как будто они где-то уже встречались.

— Ну и че?

— Ты серьезно? Смотри туда, там Райт стоит.

— Где?! — опешил Рэй, блуждая взглядом.

И да, это действительно был Итан. Он стоял поодаль ото всех, облокотившись об разрисованную в граффити стену. Итан был одет в один свитер, и его тело слегка дрожало, создалось впечатление, будто он смотрел в одну точку. Рэй не сводил взгляда с худощавой фигуры, в голове тут же всплыло много вопросов, на которых не находилось ответа. Что мог делать Итан в таком отвратном месте? Как тут с ним еще что-нибудь не сделали?

— Интересно, че он тут делает? — озвучил Вильям мысли Рэя. — По-любому наркотой балуется.

— Он и наркота? — недоуменно посмотрел на друга.

И хотя Рэю показалось предположение Вильяма немного бредовым, но что-то в этом было, ведь если вспомнить, то Райт охотно расспрашивал Циммермана насчет этого. Да и проявил желание тогда попробовать. Рэя весьма насторожило присутствие Итана здесь, и он даже слегка забеспокоился. Но вдруг друзей отвлек стук по стеклу. Подошла престарелая арабка, речь ее была неразборчивой и она трясла стаканчиком. По всей видимости попрошайка. Рэй тут же сдвинулся с места, уносясь вдаль так быстро, что Вильяма на секунду вжало в сиденье.

— Не гони так, — попросил Кэмпбелл.

Мысли не давали успокоиться Рэю, подогревая его любопытство до конца дня. И даже утром Циммерман проснулся с образом Итана в голове, что стоял у той стены. И вплоть до семи часов вечера мысли не давали передохнуть Рэю, пока он не вошел с Вильямом в коридор, где громко звучала музыка. Ото всюду бил приглушенный фиолетовый свет и в воздухе витал запах травки, перемешанный с сигаретным дымом. Люди двигались в такт музыке, но их пьяные движения казались неуклюжими. Те, что были совсем в стельку, оседали на креслах и диванах, не в состоянии контролировать собственное тело. Некоторые комнаты были заняты, там девушки удовлетворяли и удовлетворялись всеми отверстиями.

Веселье было в самом разгаре. Две девушки, например, играли в бирпонг на раздевание. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них не попадал в стаканчик шариком, то снимал с себя одну вещь. Таким образом, они вдвоем стояли уже почти что обнаженные, им оставалось всего лишь снять белье и украшения. Но, казалось, что их это не волновало, и они с легкостью бы полностью разделись без этой игры, ибо девушки еле-еле держались на ногах. Парни, столпившиеся вокруг, всячески подогревали девушек, выкрикивая неразборчивые слова.

Люди определенно любили поиграть, потому что двое парней, сидящих в углу комнаты, не отставали от играющих в бирпонг. Они крутили рулетку, только не совсем обычную, а алкогольную. Но они были настолько пьяны, что уже автоматом прокручивали ее и, не глядя на выпавший номер, выпивали, даже не поморщившись.

Мимо Циммермана проскочила девушка, случайно толкнув его, ее руки прикрывали грудь, он проводил ее взглядом и усмехнулся. Рэй так давно не был на подобных мероприятиях, что уже позабыл как это — напиваться в хлам и веселиться до упаду. Если раньше ему было по вкусу такое и он чувствовал себя уверенно, то сейчас ему хотелось побыстрее взять первый бокал, чтобы уже забыться и ощутить себя более менее комфортно.

Они подошли к столу, где величественно стояли бутылки. Все свободно брали и разливали себе по красным стаканчикам. На полу образовалось несколько луж, потому что кто-то случайно пролил содержимое бутылок. Вообще было много самовольства, все настолько расслабились и перетасовывались между собой, что некоторые могли даже не знать, чей этот дом и кто тут хозяин. Рэй прихватил колу, что оставалось немного, и виски, он смешал их и залпом выпил. Затем Рэй взял какую-то непонятную бутылку и так же вылил ее содержимое в стакан, тут же проглотив. Циммерману было по барабану, что он, может, понижал градус, что он очень много пил разного алкоголя одновременно. Он всего лишь хотел поскорее опьянеть, а организм у него крепкий, но сколько бы Рэй не пил, дурманящее чувство так и не настигало его. А Вильяма вот наоборот скосило, он допивал стакан шестой или седьмой и уже был весьма веселый. Он засматривался на извивающихся под музыку девушек, жадно впиваясь взглядом в их стройные фигурки.

— Ну как тебе туса? — спросил Кэмпбелл, улыбаясь.

— Че?!

— Как тебе туса?!

— Я тебя плохо слышу, подойди поближе!

Музыка играла действительно очень громко, басы так и били по ушам. Вильям обдал пьяным дыханием Рэя и прислонился к его уху, громко и четко сказав:

— Как тебе туса?!

— Блять, ты че орешь?! — потер ухо.

— Ты нихуя не слышишь потому что.

— Туса, как туса, ниче особенного.

— Ты смотри какие со́ски отпадные! — восторженно заявил Кэмпбелл.

— Да обычные.

— Не-е.

— Тебе-то вообще че, у тебя Лола.

— Ну и че, я что ли посмотреть на других не могу?! — недоуменно взглянул на него Вильям.

Они еще постояли так минут пятнадцать, заглатывая алкоголь из разных бутылок и совершенно не контролируя количество выпитого. Наконец, Циммермана немного начало относить, в груди разлилось приятное расслабление и спокойствие. Вильям же уже давно стоял пьяный, на его лице проявлялась глупая улыбка, а глаза не сходили с девичьих тел. Вдруг он отдался танцу с горячей брюнеткой, она стояла к нему спиной вплотную и терлась. Вильям позабыл о том, что у него есть вторая половинка и охотно отвечал брюнетке, его руки обхватили талию девушки и он прижал ее к себе сильнее, уткнувшись в ее волосы. Рэй, глядя на это представление, подумал, что стоило бы остановить Вильяма, потому что тот явно пожалеет на утро о происходящем.

Циммерман запихал в себя очередную дозу виски. Дешевое пойло драло и прожигало горло, отчего Рэй даже пару раз кашлянул. Он отбросил стакан в сторону и направился к другу, уже полностью отдавшемуся танцу. Рэй потянул за плечо Вильяма, громко сказав:

— Пошли, покурим.

— Че?! Ты издеваешься?

— Пошли.

— Ты не видишь, я занят? — прижал сильнее к себе поддатую девушку.

— Ты че идиот? У тебя Лола.

— Я просто развлекаюсь.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом.

— Слушай, отвали, — толкнул Циммермана в грудь.

— Вил, пошли, — Рэй продолжал тянуть друга.

— Какого хуя ты пристал? — отдернулся.

— Ок, отстаю.

Рэй растворился в дрыгающейся толпе и продолжал наблюдать за Вильямом, который что-то шептал на ушко брюнетке. Конечно, стоило бы сейчас дать ему в морду и оттащить, как сделал бы настоящий друг, но Циммерман устал уже от разборок с Кэмпбеллом. Если честно, такое происходило уже не в первый раз и в каждый Рэй спасал его от ошибки, но сейчас как будто что-то переклинило. Почему он должен был помогать человеку, который не мог сдерживать собственные инстинкты? Который на трезвую голову всегда клялся, что никогда не изменит Лоле, но стоило ему напиться, как он тут же терял рассудок. К тому же Вильям прекрасно знал о своей проблеме, но каждый раз надеялся на Рэя.

Время шло быстро, особенно когда ты под градусом. Вильям давно пропал из обозрения Рэя, но это ничуть не колышило его. Циммерман и сам уже успел потанцевать, когда к нему внезапно на колени присела какая-то обдолбанная девица, после она предложила ему минет в туалете, но Рэй предпочел воздержаться. Сейчас ноги не хотели его держать, и он докуривал сигарету, сидя в кресле, уже не помня какая она по счету. Он ощущал себя, будто в аквариуме. Слух как-то притупился, он уже не различал музыку, потому что ему казалось, что это одна единая мелодия, которая играла уже на протяжении нескольких часов. Рэй смотрел на танцующих подростков и не понимал, как некоторые могли двигаться, все это время не останавливаясь. Когда сидишь вот так, за всеми наблюдая, столько всего замечаешь. Буквально минут десять назад чуть не произошла драка, а если отмотать еще на минут двадцать назад, то какой-то тип раздавал «Молли» в честь праздника.

В какой-то момент Рэю осточертел шум и он предпочел найти уединенное место. С трудом встав и проталкиваясь через толпу пьяных подростков, он вышел на улицу. В бассейн, что обогревался, прыгали, расплескивая воду во все стороны. Странно было видеть купающихся людей, когда вокруг лежали небольшие сугробы. Светодиоды подсвечивали обнаженные тела, многие целовались, как в последний раз. Рэй, смотря на эту вакханалию, вдруг увидел в этом себя. Как бы он не хотел это вспоминать, но на каждом шагу, как по злому умыслу, все подталкивало его возвратиться в тот вечер.

Циммерман нахмурился и поспешил зайти обратно в дом. Он вдруг вздернулся, позади него разбили вазу и кто-то порезался осколком. Рэй проходил мимо комнат, в попытках найти свободную. Он попробовал подняться на второй этаж, а затем на третий. На третьем было хоть и поменьше народу, но комнаты были все равно забиты, и тут его внимание привлекла лестница, которая, по всей видимости, вела на чердак. Тогда Циммерман, немного пошатываясь, направился к ней. Взобравшись наверх, его обдал холод, прям как на улице. С двух сторон стояли какие-то старые вещи, покрытые слоем пыли. Единственным источником света являлись лунные лучи, которые пробрались через окно. Облака подсвечивались, прямо как в театре декорации, а звездный песок рассыпался по ночной глади, мерцая. Это было самое тихое место в доме. Рэю чертовски хотелось полежать, он нашел толстое одеяло и постелил его на дощечки возле окна. Мурашки крались по коже, а в глазах отражалась бледная луна, которая призрачным светом падала на веснушки. Она будто специально преобразилась к предстоящему Рождеству. Его взгляд скользил по движущимся облакам и создавалось впечатление, что он плыл вместе с ними. Рэй глубоко дышал, никакая травка и алкоголь не могли дать такого наслаждения, как нахождение в одиночестве.

Рэя окутало спокойствие и его глаза начали прикрываться, по телу шел небольшой мандраж, отчего Рэй свернулся в клубок. Ледяные кончики пальцев он прижал ко рту, согревая их теплым дыханием. Но даже пронзительный холод, что разгуливал по щелкам и медленно крался по полу, казался уютным. Циммерман лежал так всего минут десять, а ощущалось, будто пролетели часы. Вскоре одиночество нарушилось шорохом, кто-то поднимался наверх, освещая себе путь фонариком на телефоне. Рэй услышал звонкий девичий смех, перемешанный с другими. «Черт», — подумал Рэй, садясь.

На чердак поднялось несколько девушек и парней, но сердце екнуло только при виде одного. Итан присел, облокотившись на руки и игриво улыбаясь, смотря на других. Его щеки имели насыщенный розовый оттенок скорее всего от выпитого алкоголя. Хилари попыталась встать, но тут же упала, громко хохоча от собственной невменяемости. Странно, что рядом с ней не было Элис, но была Мелоди, а так же еще две девушки с десятых классов, кажется, Тиффани Картер и Дениз Хилл, и одна с одиннадцатого — Хлоя Майер. Итан был не единственным парнем, с ним еще пришли два, которых Рэй видел в школе, но не знал по именам. Один из них держал в руках пустую бутылку из-под мартини, а второй жестяную банку, попивая из нее пиво. Компания не заметила Рэя, и все они уселись в круг, в центр ставя бутылку. Видимо они собрались играть. Рэй тихонечко привстал и медленно подошел к Мелоди, резко схватив ее сзади за плечи, отчего та взвизгнула и моментально обернулась.

— Че, испугалась? — коварно улыбнулся.

— Черт, ты меня до смерти напугал! — по-доброму вскрикнула она.

— Рэй? А ты что здесь делаешь? — удивилась Хилари.

— Ловлю кайф в одиночестве. А вы в бутылку собрались играть?

— Да. Хочешь с нами? — предложила Хлоя.

— Ага.

Те двое парней явно не радовались пополнению, они встретили Циммермана недовольными взглядами, а вот Тиффани и Дениз наоборот приободрились. Он уселся напротив Райта, иногда украдкой посматривая на него. На нем был красный свитер, который отлично смотрелся на фоне белой кожи, Итан походил на наливное яблочко. Итан старался не смотреть на Рэя, как будто он его не замечал, он продолжал улыбаться, не сводя взора с Мелоди.

— Играем на желание? — спросила Дениз тоненьким голоском.

— Да.

— Отлично, кто первый крутит?

— Пу-усть это буду я, — хихикнула Мелоди.

— Стоп-стоп, а загадывает тот, кто крутит? — задала вопрос Тиффани.

— Э-э, не знаю…

— Пусть тот, кто крутит, — ответил Кевин.

— Хорошо.

— А может включим свет? — попросила Хилари.

— А где он включается?

— Походу вон там, — сказал Фред, посветив фонарем.

Когда все уже, наконец, уселись, и приглушенный свет мягко упал на молодых людей, Мелоди с удовольствием крутанула бутылочку. Интерес и ожидание слились, рождая азарт. Она с улыбкой и нетерпением глядела на бутылку, предвкушая ее остановку. Наконец, она медленно остановилась и горлышко пало на Кевина.

— О, Кев! Отлично! — хитро потерла ручки. — Я… Я хочу… Блин, это сложно придумать!

— Может ему разлить кучу разного алкоголя по стаканам и заставить выпить? — посоветовала Хлоя.

— Не-ет, это щас тащиться вниз, брать стаканы. Надо что-то другое.

— А что, если мы нальем на живот Тиффани немного пива, и Кев его выпьет? — предложил Фред.

— Чего-о?

— Ну вот сюда, в ямку, — Фред отодвинул кофту и показал место на своем прессе.

— Ну можно, — игриво согласился Кевин.

— А вы меня спросили вообще? — возмутилась Тиффани.

— Ну Ти-иф, давай, — дотянулась до нее Дениз и потрясла.

— Не-ет, я не буду этого делать.

— Тиф, — жалобно взглянула на нее Мелоди.

— Тц, — закатила глаза.

Она улеглась на пол и приподняла кофту, напрягая мышцы живота. Все тут же с интересом уставились на нее, в ожидании предстоящего. Кевин с особым энтузиазмом подлетел к Тиффани и заполнил линию на ее прессе хмельным напитком. Картер пискнула, потому пиво было прохладным. Она попыталась приподняться и посмотреть на свой живот, но когда она так сделала, то оно чуть не разлилось в стороны. Кевин нагнулся, еще раз хитро глянув на лицо Тиффани, и провел языком по линии, слизывая алкоголь. По улыбке Тиффани стало ясно, что ей щекотно. Кевин попытался руками нырнуть под кофту, отодвинув ее, но Картер оттолкнула его, а тот хихикнул.

— На этом хватит, — нахмурившись, заявила Тиффани. — Я испытала стресс, поэтому ход переходит ко мне.

— Эй, какого хрена?! — недовольно спросил Кевин.

— Умолкни, — она надменно глянула на него и крутанула бутылочку.

На этот раз, как по закону подлости, горлышко остановилось на ее подруге Дениз. Тиффани коварно ухмыльнулась, уже предвкушая ощущение удовольствия от маленькой мести.

— Оу-у, интересно, — улыбнулся Фред.

— Только давай что-нибудь адекватное, — попросила Хилл.

— Хорошо, сними лифчик.

— Да без проблем, только пусть Фред мне в этом поможет.

— С удовольствием, — подхватил он.

— Расстегни мне его сзади.

— Какие страсти, — Хлоя заинтересованно проводила фигуру Фреда.

Фред подошел к Дениз сзади, он убрал ее шелковистые волосы, и его жаркое дыхание коснулось шеи Хилл, руки медленно прокрались ей под полупрозрачную белую футболку, и он легко расстегнул бюстгальтер. Дениз обернулась на Фреда и поблагодарила его, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Она ловко сняла бежевый бюстгальтер, не снимая при этом футболки. Из-за того, что футболка была достаточно прозрачная, то можно было увидеть отчетливый контур груди и розовые соски. Взгляды приковались к такой пикантности, а Дениз лишь хихикнула. Итан и Рэй не были исключениями, они тоже смотрели на девичью грудь. Итан почувствовал накатывающееся возбуждение, а Рэй был полон равнодушия.

— Теперь мой черед? — спросила она.

— Погоди, вот так будет еще лучше!

Кевин вылил оставшееся содержимое банки на футболку Дениз, вещь моментально намокла, пропитываясь хмельным ароматом. Белая ткань облепила грудь, показывая все ее объемы, а соски ежесекундно затвердели от холодного пива. Любая другая девушка начала бы возмущаться и кричать на парня, обзывая его придурком, но только не Дениз. Действительно, зачем было устраивать скандал на ровном месте? Она самодовольно поправила волосы и поддержала Кевина:

— Действительно, так гораздо лучше, — с этими словами она заставила вертеться бутылочку.

Мишенью стал Фред. Дениз закусила губу, обнажив белые зубы. Она посмотрела сначала на Фреда, а потом на Хилари, которая уже давно молчала и залипала в телефоне, не участвуя в ходе игры.

— Фред, ты должен потрогать грудь Хилари.

— А? — она тут же отвлеклась от смартфона. — Что он должен сделать? Потрогать меня за грудь? — ее лицо сделалось полным недоумения.

— Именно так.

— Э-эм, нет.

— А что такого? — спросила Хилл.

— В смысле что такого?

— Это же просто прикосновения.

— Ну да, иди ты на хрен с такими желаниями, — она повысила тон. — Я не настолько бухая, чтобы давать себя трогать незнакомцу.

— Дени, ты правда перебарщиваешь, — втиснулась Хлоя.

— Согласен, — поддержал Итан. — Да и тупое желание какое-то, оно скорее Фреду только в кайф.

— Ну и ладно, тогда играйте сами, вы такие скучные.

Пока образовались небольшие разногласия, Рэй успел достать сигарету и закурить, глубоко затягиваясь. Он ни на секунду не сводил взгляда с Итана, внимательно смотря за тем, как тот говорил и жестикулировал. Ему это казалось чертовски грациозным. Потом, когда игра продолжилась, а желания исполнялись и бутылочка не переставала крутиться, кто-то успел сгонять вниз еще за алкоголем и дурью, и все подрасслабились, а желания начали приобретать более яркую эротическую окраску, только теперь уже никто этому не противился. Алкоголь лился во все стороны, бутылки передавались по кругу, и никто не брезговал. Циммерман успел закинуться белой таблеткой, которая принесла ему чувство эйфории и расширенные зрачки, а так же поспособствовала размытию границ между ним и здесь сидящими. Он будто получил передозировку счастьем, ему хотелось обнять и поцеловать каждого, хотелось подарить тепло и любовь. Периодически у Рэя, конечно, случались провалы в памяти и он не помнил, что было пять минут назад, но это скорее всего из-за того, что он смешал алкоголь и добил это наркотиком. Зато Рэй вдруг понял насколько все вокруг него прекрасно, а особенно близ сидящий Итан, который чуток двоился у него в глазах, но это делало его еще прекраснее. А как бы он хотел быть к нему сейчас ближе — невозможно описать.

Итан и Рэй успели выполнить уже множество желаний, но ни разу так и не взаимодействовали друг с другом, хотя Итан замечал на себе взгляды Рэя. По началу Райт пытался делать вид, что ему все равно, но потом он сам начал отвечать тому глазами, нарочно сталкиваясь взглядом. Итан умышленно по-детски застенчиво закусил губу, не прерывая зрительную нить, отчего у Рэя сердце застучало чуть быстрее, а по телу будто волна прошлась.

— Сними что-нибудь с кого-нибудь, — говорил Кевин, на что Мелоди пристально осмотрелась и ее взор упал на Рэя, потому что тот сидел рядом.

— Рэ-э-эй! — протянула Мелоди.

— Ты хочешь снять с меня?

— Если можно, — осклабилась она.

— Ну снимай, если надо.

— Спаси-ибо.

— Только сделай это сексуально, Мел! — выкрикнул Фред.

— Она без тебя разберется, — встряла Тиффани.

Рэй повернулся с улыбкой к Мелоди и та начала стягивать с него толстовку, оголяя его подкаченный торс. Ни одна девушка не могла отвести взгляда от красивого тела, на котором в беспорядке рассыпалась солнечная пыль. И даже скромная Хлоя с вожделением осмотрела мышцы Рэя.

— Блин, прости! Не знала, что у тебя футболки нет, так бы не стала снимать!

— Да похуй, — махнул рукой.

— Но тебе же будет холодно, — забеспокоилась Хлоя.

— Забейте, — осклабился. — Крути дальше.

Итана настолько сильно взяло МДМА, что ему действительно было сейчас все равно, что кто-то мог заметить, как он смотрел на Рэя. Его взгляд гулял по телу Циммермана и останавливался на каждой ямке и мышце по несколько минут, чтобы максимально насладиться этой красотой. Ему хотелось коснуться каждой веснушки, обвести пальцем каждую венку и почувствовать запах его тела, прильнув носом к шее, а потом спуститься ниже, не забыв потрогать еле видимую дорожку из волос от пупка, что потом скрывалась в штанах. Райт мог еще долго смотреть на Циммермана, если бы его не прервали две целующихся девушки, всплывших перед ним.

Хлоя отчаянно целовала Тиффани и было видно, как мелкая дрожь проходит по их телам. Волосы спадали на тонкие плечи, а ладонями они обхватили полыхающие лица друг друга, глаза были прикрыты, а лица сделались блаженными. Губы их соединились в крепком, влажном и чистом, без малейшего стеснения, поцелуе. Красиво. В этот миг Итан подумал, что девушкам в этом плане проще. Если две девушки целовались, то с большой вероятностью им никто ничего никогда не сказал бы, но если у всех на виду поцеловались бы два парня, то реакция на это была бы острее. Поэтому Итан сейчас очень завидовал этим двоим, которые беззаботно целовались. И почему так было заведено в обществе, кто придумал эти двойные стандарты?

Рука Тиффани мягко сползла на грудь Хлое, и она ее слегка сжала, а Хлоя в свою очередь крепче схватила Тиффани за талию. Казалось, что они прямо здесь отдадутся друг другу, совершенно наплевав на всех. Они наслаждались каждой секундой поцелуя, боясь как будто не успеть прочувствовать этот момент до конца. Когда все-таки они прекратили, то скромно улыбнулись друг другу и стерли блеск с набухших губ.

— Это было горячо! — вскрикнул Кевин.

— Мне понравилось, — подмигнула Картер, смотря на Майер.

— А меня так же можно, а? — спросил Фред.

— А ты иди к черту! — слегка толкнула его Тиффани.

В следующий раз бутылка предпочла остановиться на Итане, на что тот улыбнулся, поджав губы, и вздохнул, предвкушая очередную глупость, которую ему придется выполнить.

— Так, ну… Может что-нибудь с засосами? — игриво посмотрела Мелоди на Итана.

— О-о, охуительно! — сказала Дениз, потирая ручки.

— Как хотите, мне все равно, — навеселе пролепетал Райт.

— Так, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал засос, — Хлоя на каждом останавливалась взглядом, будто примеряя человека на роль своей жертвы. — Тиф была, Фред был…

— Может он сделает тебе?

— Не-ет!

— Да он со всеми уже успел что-то сделать, — высказала Хилари.

— Неправда. С Рэем он еще ничего не сделал, — указала пальцем Дениз.

— О-о, точно, — согласилась Мелоди, улыбнувшись. — Ну тогда пусть сделает засос Рэю.

— Попахивает гейством, — хохотнул Фред.

— А это обязательно? — Рэй уставился на Хлою.

— Ну это же желание, — пожала плечами.

— Ну окей.

Рэй вздохнул, еще раз посмотрел в расширенные зрачки Итана и придвинулся к нему ближе, подставляя шею. Итан облизнул губы и пододвинулся, ему было чертовски неловко, но, несмотря на это, он уверенно обхватил одной рукой шею, а другую положил Рэю на плечо, отчего публика захихикала. Рэй почувствовал, что ему как будто ледышки приложили к коже и мурашки тайфуном прошлись по телу. Райт аккуратно прильнул шершавыми губами к теплой шее, засасывая кожу, и прикрыл глаза. На вкус Рэй был соленый из-за того, что успел слегка вспотеть. Он учуял запах сигарет, который перемешался с естественным запахом Циммермана, создавая неповторимый аромат, который Итан уже вдыхал с удовольствием. Циммерман почувствовал тянущие, болевые ощущения, но это была приятная боль, а еще приятнее она казалась от того, что ее причинял Райт. Зубы Итана чуть ли не пронзали насквозь тонкий покров Рэя. Черные волосы щекотали его кожу и мурашки накрывали с новой силой, а волоски вставали дыбом. Итан сам не заметил, как прижался плотнее к оголенному телу, а Рэй был вовсе и не против, он чувствовал мягкую шерсть свитера, приятно елозившую по коже. Дыхание вдруг стало глубоким и частым, Циммерман полностью отдал себя ощущениям и лег подбородком на плечо Райта.

Когда Итан отстранился от шеи, то Рэй вдруг, неожиданно для себя самого, в ответ прильнул к шее Итана, а тот даже и не вздернулся. Его кожа была как сахар, такая же белая и сладкая, такая же смертельно вкусная, что невозможно оторваться.

— У-у, что происходит…?

— О-ху-еть, — с усмешкой оглянулся на других Фред.

Подростки продолжали с интересом наблюдать за этим зрелищем, начиная уже перешептываться, потому что им показалось, что кто-то увлекся. Рэй медленно провел ладонью по спине Итана, переходя на шею и, в конце концов, зарываясь в мягкие волосы, слегка сжимая их. Циммерман плотнее прижал к себе Райта, а его губы плавно перемещались по шее, оставляя все новые и новые метки. В голове Рэя периодически мелькали мысли о том, что он творит на глазах у всех то, что не должен, но удовольствие затмевало это, да и влияние алкоголя с МДМА велело не останавливаться. Итан хотел уже прекратить, но Рэй все еще не отпускал того и уткнулся носом в щеку Райта, ласково потеревшись. И только после этого он отпустил Итана, тот смущенно взглянул на лицо Рэя, а затем на красно-бурую отметину, что он только что сделал. А Рэй в свою очередь почувствовал холодок на шее из-за слюны, оставленной Итаном. Когда Райт заметил, что кожа блестела, то он рукавом стер слюну.

— Они, кстати, ненавидят друг друга, — поведала громким шепотом Хилари, улыбаясь.

— А по ним не скажешь, — усмехнулась Тиффани.

— Ебать вы ребята увлеклись, конечно, — сказал Кевин.

— Рэю, походу, очень понравилось, — улыбалась Дениз.

— Итану тоже, — вставил Фред.

— Очень, — с сарказмом бросил Райт.

— Ладно, ребят, давайте дальше играть. Итан, крути.

— Да нет я…

Циммерман тер место поцелуя, отметину слегка жгло, как будто кожу натерли перцем. Но это не сравнимо с тем, какой сейчас пылал пожар в груди, зажигая в Рэе что-то важное. И пусть все это видели, но такого бешеного, дикого чувства он еще никогда не испытывал, сердце готово было выпрыгнуть, но это определенно того стоило.

Итан поспешил удалиться, а Рэй этого по началу даже не заметил, ибо был слишком увлечен размышлениями, которые не давали ему успокоиться. Когда он все-таки увидел, что Райта поблизости не было, то надел толстовку, потер лицо и встал. Ноги как будто сами ему велели идти отсюда, как будто что-то должно было произойти, но за пределами этой комнаты. Рэй, ни слова не сказав, спустился вниз, хотя все были так увлечены игрой, что никто, похоже, его исчезновение и не заметил. Циммермана клонило в сон, отчего он постоянно моргал, в надежде согнать это чувство усталости. Время бежало с катастрофической скоростью, он не помнил сколько уже слонялся по пьяным коридорам в поисках. На ватных ногах он шагал куда-то, но сам не знал куда, сейчас его тело разъединилось с разумом. Рэй вглядывался в лицо каждого с надеждой, что это окажется именно он. И вдруг вспышка и боль, пробивающая голову. Итан ослепил себя экраном телефона, электронные часы показывали, что уже одиннадцать часов утра. «Классно я проебался», — думал Итан, осознавая, что почти ничего не помнил со вчерашнего дня, лишь какие-то отрывки всплывали в его памяти.

Он привстал и оглянулся вокруг, удивившись знакомому интерьеру, его это поставило в абсолютный ступор. Итан не помнил, как оказался здесь, как шел сюда, почему он здесь, как будто взяли и стерли память. Единственное, что он четко помнил, так это то, как он играл в бутылочку, а еще тот самый момент, как закинулся МДМА, чего вообще-то делать не стоило, а дальше все, как в тумане. Голова болела, обезболивающие быстро решили бы это проблему, только где их взять? Ну хотя бы не тошнило и на этом спасибо.

Итан встал с кровати, тело ломило и болело, а во рту образовалась пустыня, повеселился вчера он точно на славу. Он был раздетый и заметил на тумбочке свернутые вещи, решив, что это для него, он накинул это на себя. Если честно, Итан чувствовал себя сейчас растерянным ребенком, такое чувство обычно было, когда мама отходила от кассы и оставляла его одного. Неподалеку Итан приметил зеркало и подошел к нему, внимательно осматривая себя. Вещи были велики Райту: плечи не на месте, футболка чуть ли не до колен, а штаны сползали. Зрачки все еще были размером с Луну, но больше всего его взволновали многочисленные засосы на шее, складывалось впечатление, что Итана побили. Он потер кровоподтеки и был в полнейшем недоумении. «Так. Черт. Возьми. Что происходит?!» — Итан нахмурился, но из мыслей его выбила внезапно открывшаяся дверь.

На пороге стоял Рэй с подносом, на котором находился аппетитный завтрак. У Итана, казалось, зрачки еще шире стали, чем были. Они смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине с минуту, даже не пошевелившись. Итан хотел что-то сказать, но от неловкости момента ничего не придумал, поэтому лишь открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба в аквариуме.

— Доброе утро, — наконец сказал Рэй, проходя в комнату и ставя поднос на стол.

— Доброе…

— Так и думал, что вещи тебе будут велики, но сорри, ниче меньше не было, а старые мама давно раздала.

— М-м, — покивал головой Итан, все так же недоумевая от происходящего.

— Ты, наверно, есть хочешь? Садись, я сделал для тебя специально отдельный завтрак.

— Э-э, спасибо, — Итан присел на стул и увидел перед собой глазунью с овощами, которая так и просилась в рот. — Без масла?

— Я все прекрасно помню, поэтому сделал на воде.

Итан начал кушать, как и в прошлый раз, еда, приготовленная Рэем, была превосходна. Он, конечно, совершенно не понимал, что сейчас происходило и почему он дома у Рэя, и почему тот для него готовил, но Итан был польщен заботой и на душе зима сменилась весной. Рэй же в это время ел оладьи, обильно макая их в кленовый сироп, при этом он еще копался в телефоне и успевал слушать музыку через наушник.

Помимо запаха еды, Итан чувствовал четкий запах порошка, исходящий от одежды. Надо же, Рэй еще и позаботился о том, чтобы Итан надел чистые вещи. И пусть они были велики, зато Райт ощущал себя в них уютно и свободно, как будто он в домике у великана. Одна только мысль о том, что это надевал Циммерман, грела пуще всяких одеял.

— Спасибо, было вкусно, — доев, отодвинул Итан от себя тарелку.

— Да пожалуйста. Наелся?

— Да.

— Поставь на поднос, я потом унесу.

Итан сделал все так, как сказал Рэй. Он не переставал смотреть на него взглядом, полным непонимания и растерянности. Что ему думать, когда Циммерман то орал на него, как бешеный, то с какого-то перепугу готовил для него и принимал у себя дома. Мозг просто сломался.

— Ты че так смотришь? — спросил Рэй.

— Я немного растерян…

— А, ты ниче не помнишь? — усмехнулся.

— Нет, — нервно улыбнулся.

— Вообще ниче?

— Ну кроме того, что я закинулся молли, пил и играл в бутылочку.

— Окей, слушай…

Когда Рэй начал свой рассказ, то у Итана стали всплывать отдельные отрывки, постепенно соединяясь в единый пазл.

Он вспоминал, как ноги его несли по коридору, как он проталкивался через толпу, дышать было нечем, а музыка, казалось, пробралась к нему в голову и ее невозможно было выключить. Яркие вспышки озаряли, от них невозможно было скрыться нигде, они преследовали, как и алкоголь, доза которого в крови повышалась с каждым шагом. Чувство переполненного мочевого пузыря не давало Итану покоя, поэтому он открывал двери в поисках туалета. Пока он искал туалет, он столько раз наткнулся на сцены случайного секса, что пальцев на руке не хватило бы, чтобы пересчитать. Ему даже показалось, что он видел Элис, которую нагнули раком и крепкой хваткой держали за белокурые локоны.

Наконец, найдя ту самую дверь, он зашел внутрь и припустил штаны, Итан попытался отлить, но это происходило с трудом из-за действия наркотика. Из него будто не хотела выходить жидкость, как бы он не старался. Он чувствовал себя заторможенным, состояние нирваны достигло своего пика. И вдруг под спиной почувствовалось что-то мягкое, Итан смотрел на свои руки, которые расплывались на теле какой-то девушки. Проскользнув взглядом по окружающим его предметам, он с трудом понял, что находился в спальне. Девушка спустилась ниже и послышался звук расстегивающейся ширинки, Итан был не в состоянии сопротивляться ей, он ощутил влажные прикосновения на члене и ничего более. Казалось, что проходит целая жизнь мимо, а Итан ничего не чувствовал. Абсолютно ничего.

— Блин, ты че импотент?

— А?

— У тебя вообще не встает, я сосу уже минут десять.

Итан хотел попробовать что-то сказать ей, но она мгновенно испарилась, а в воздухе почувствовался отвратительный запах. Райт пытался открыть глаза, но веки были слишком тяжелыми, будто склеенными, прямо как волосы, которые прилипли к лицу. Итан ощутил, как его схватили крепкие руки и куда-то понесли, музыка сменилась хрустом снега, и по телу прошелся холодок, который казался теплом.

— Ты там живой?

— М-м?

— Блять, не облокачивайся на меня, замараешь.

— Ч-чт… А? — вздохнул.

Итан не мог связать ни слова. Во рту стоял четкий вкус рвотных масс, невыносимо тошнило. Адовый запах въелся в одежду, тело, волосы, даже зимний ветер не уносил его, от этого становилось только хуже. Накатывающееся чувство изнутри и извержение на белую землю, сопровождающееся кашлем и болями в желудке.

— Ну еб твою мать…

— Я-я х-х-х…

— Да заткнись ты уже.

— Д-домой.

— Ну куда ты такой пойдешь? — недовольно сказал голос.

И вдруг падение, стало еще теплее, нечто мокрое обволокло тело со всех сторон, одежда пропиталась водой. Влажные струи били в лицо, смывая остатки непереваренной пищи в сливное отверстие. Тело задышало, освободившись от одежды, казалось, что снег гладил кожу, но нет, это было что-то мягче — ярко-белая пена с ароматом ванили уничтожала тошнотворный аромат. Итан высунул язык, чтобы уловить капли воды и избавиться от обезвоживания. Он почувствовал, как мягкая губка скользила по нему, как длинные пальцы массировали кожу головы, а после махровое полотенце вобрало в себя всю влагу с тела.

Итан моргнул и свет погас, перед ним сидел стройный силуэт, но даже в темноте, даже будучи пьяным, он мог разглядеть эти морковные волосы, которые уже на протяжении года мучили его мысли, которые были хуже наркотиков. Только ради того, чтобы видеть их, он сейчас моргал и до сих пор не погружался в сон.

— Что, ему совсем плохо? — уточнил женский голос.

— Уже лучше, вон завернулся в одеяло, улыбается.

— Его родители в курсе?

— Не-а.

— Так даже лучше. Хорошо, что к нам привел, будь я его матерью, ему бы попало, — хихикнула.

— Мне же не попадало.

— Как это не попадало? Еще как! Ты его одежду в стирку закинул?

— Ага.

— Хорошо, пошли тогда, пусть спит.

— А если опять блевать начнет?

— Ну хочешь — спи здесь. Пошли тогда постельное дам, как раз тазик для него захватишь.

— Окей.

Он встал со стула и хотел уж было уйти из комнаты, как Итан, тратя все оставшиеся силы, прохрипел:

— Рэ-эй…

— Черт, он меня зовет.

— Ладно, сейчас сама принесу, иди к нему.

— Ну че?

Рэй подошел к кровати и присел на корточки, смотря в прищуренные синие глаза, в которых не было ни намека на трезвость. Итан еще раз глупо улыбнулся и потянулся рукой к веснушчатому лицу, небрежно проводя по щеке, а после его рука плюхнулась на постель. Он похлопал ресницами и прошептал:

— Принеси воды.

— Принеси воды?

— Да, это последнее, че ты мне сказал.

— Господи, какой стыд! — Итан закрыл полыхающее лицо руками. — Пожалуйста, прости, мне так стыдно.

— Да забей, все ок.

— Я не хотел так нажираться, — запрокинул голову назад. — Что я родителям скажу-у?

— Ты взрослый парень, положи хуй на них.

— Не могу, они меня закопают заживо.

— А вариант, что у друга остался?

— Я должен был в любом случае предупредить.

Итан разблокировал телефон, зашел в мессенджер и увидел кучу пропущенных звонков с сообщениями достаточно резкого характера. Глаза скользили по черным буквам, которые ясно давали понять, что дома ему сегодня будут не рады. И это только диалог с мамой, с отцом же не было смысла читать переписку, ибо там еще хуже.

— Бля-я-я, — облокотился на руку.

— Совсем пиздец?

— Да.

— Не завидую.

Рэй взял поднос и понес его на кухню, в это время Итан сидел еще более потерянный. Уже предвкушая грандиозный скандал дома, ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться. Он уже представлял, как отец в очередной раз замахнется на него, а мать будет трещать со всех сторон о том, какой он никчемный сын и что она уже устала терпеть его выходки. А выходок за последнее время у Итана накопилось предостаточно: забивал на домашний арест, оценки снизились, не приходил домой до полуночи, пропускал психиатра, огрызался пуще прежнего. И вот в копилку добавилось это, а если бы они увидели, что у него расширенные зрачки, то можно было смело бронировать себе место на кладбище. Для кого-то это показалось бы детским лепетом, но учитывая то, какой Итан раньше был пай-мальчик, то для его родителей это являлось катастрофой глобального масштаба, ведь это ломало все их планы на Итана.

Поэтому Итан, не придумал ничего лучше, чем не идти сегодня домой. Это, конечно же, усложнит уже имеющуюся ситуацию, но зато Райт не будет терпеть еще одно скучное Рождество в окружении родственников и лицемерия. Он отправил Кэрол короткое сообщение о том, что с ним все в порядке и он у друга, и после выключил телефон.

— Твои вещи почти высушились, — Рэй прошел в комнату и лег обратно на кровать.

Итан посмотрел на Рэя и не знал как правильно попросить у него об этом. Это ведь вообще ненормально, они едва знали друг друга. Это настолько тупо, что Итан сжал кулаки и на одном дыхании протараторил:

— Слушай, я понимаю, что это прозвучит нагло, но… Можно у тебя остаться еще на один день?

— Это очень нагло, — нахмурил брови.

— Я знаю. Пожалуйста.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Циммерман.

Внезапно Итан поник, это хоть и было абсурдом, но он не наделся на такой резкий ответ. Хотя… Он столько хлопот принес за эту ночь Рэю, что это было оправданно. Рэй итак не должен был помогать Итану, а тут еще такая просьба. Но вообще Райту показалась эта помощь странной и неожиданной, ведь с чего бы? С чего бы Циммерман вообще помог ему, когда это совсем на него не похоже? Они ведь даже не были друзьями. Кстати, о друзьях, Итан вполне себе мог пожить это время у Кейт, но вспоминая о том, что у нее отец алкоголик и дебошир, то нет, спасибо. А Брэд… Что Брэд? Провести праздник в притоне, ему и так вчерашнего хватило. Наркотики на ближайшие дни для него точно под запретом, да и денег не было.

— Да ладно, расслабься, я пошутил.

— Что?

— Оставайся хоть на неделю, мне все равно, тем более мама завтра сваливает с подругой на какой-то горнолыжный курорт.

— Правда?! Спасибо! — Итан ежесекундно расплылся в улыбке от услышанного.


	35. В темноте нет места смущению.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отлив (водоотлив) - подоконник с внешней стороны.

**26 декабря**

За окном бушевала легкая метель и свистел ветер, всякий раз, когда Итан слышал его завывания, то ему это почему-то напоминало песнь арфы, такую струящуюся и непринужденную. Хрупкие снежинки кружили вокруг фонарей, будто мохнатые мотыльки, и беззвучно падали на землю. Наверное, на улице было очень морозно, но Итану было все равно, ведь он был укутан в теплый плед и сидел на мягком диване, а на кухне Рэй ему готовил горячий чай. В глазах отражался экран телевизора, Итан быстро переключал каналы, совершенно не зная зачем, ведь он сейчас не собирался смотреть «ящик». Краем уха он слышал, как ложка постукивала по керамической чашке и от этого становилось еще уютнее. Приятно, когда о тебе заботятся. Вдруг Итан остановился на каком-то телешоу, где много людей спорили между собой о чем-то.

— Только не это, выключи, — попросил Рэй.

— Да я не собирался смотреть, я сам терпеть не могу такие шоу.

— У меня мама постоянно смотрит.

— У меня тоже, — улыбнулся. — Особенно она любит выпуски про малолетних беременных.

— Черт, моя тоже обожает. Сколько у нас общего.

— Мне на самом деле угарно немного, — Итан продолжил листать каналы.

— Почему?

— Моя мать всегда возмущается, что как можно залететь так рано, но я-то знаю, что она сделала аборт в семнадцать.

— Нихера, а откуда ты знаешь? — Рэй взял глубокую тарелку и стал сгребать в нее с полок конфеты с печеньем.

— Слышал, как она по телефону обсуждала с подругой. Она всегда пытается из себя строить целомудренную.

— А сколько твоей маме?

— Сейчас сорок один.

— М-м.

— О!

Итан остановился на ток-шоу Эллен Дедженерес, ему всегда нравилась она и ее шоу, потому оно отлично поднимало настроение и расслабляло. Итану показалось странным, что оно шло вечером, ведь обычно его мотали днем, но, наверное, из-за праздников. На экране опять кто-то танцевал, Эллен никогда не упускала возможности попросить гостя станцевать.

— Эллен?

— Да.

— И кто на этот раз танцует?

— Николь Ричи.

Рэй усмехнулся, а Итан продолжал смотреть шоу, он иногда поглядывал на кухню, ибо ему было любопытно, чем был занят Циммерман.

Райт решил остаться еще раз на один день, ведь этому ничего не препятствовало, Рэй был не против, а его мама еще с утра укатила на курорт с подругой, наказав Циммерману особо не буянить и громких приемов не устраивать, но он и не планировал. А зачем? Зачем, когда под рукой было черноволосое недоразумение, с которым интереснее, чем на любой вечеринке. Внутри становилось тепло каждый раз, когда Рэй натыкался взглядом на Итана, сидящего у него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ну или несколько вытянутых рук. Если честно, ему хотелось бы, чтобы эти дни никогда не заканчивались, когда они могли проводить время вот так вдвоем, прям как осенью. Циммерман не понимал, что было такого в Райте, что вызывало у него внутри самые нежные чувства. Всякий раз, вспоминая, какие на ощупь угольные волосы, ему хотелось дотронуться до них вновь и вновь, почувствовав лоск.

— Харе смотреть Эллен, пошли.

— Ты уже все сделал?

— Ага, я беру чай, а ты возьми попкорн и конфеты.

— Ладно.

Они направились наверх. Рэй шел впереди с двумя кружками чая, он старался идти быстрее, потому что руки немного жгло, а Итан же думал, что было бы очень неловко и больно, если бы сейчас кто-нибудь из них споткнулся и упал на другого, но этого не произошло, они благополучно поднялись в темную комнату и поставили посуду на стол.

Рэй сел за компьютер, а Итан рядом. Он смотрел, как яркий свет монитора падал на рыжие волосы и лицо, веснушки будто бы стали четче от этого. Райту казалось, будто он все еще до сих пор под действием наркотиков, иначе как можно было объяснить происходящее? Когда он в любой момент мог сесть ближе к Рэю, он был не уверен, что мог бы прижаться к нему, но хотя бы подвинуть стул поближе уж точно в его силах.

— Какой фильм? — спросил Рэй.

— Мне без разницы.

— Тогда щас поиски затянутся надолго.

— Ну и пусть, — улыбнулся. — Времени много. Тебе не кажется, что темно?

— Хочешь включить свет?

— Наверно.

— У меня есть кое-что получше, — осклабился.

Рэй привстал, Итан с любопытством наблюдал за всеми его движениями, и внезапно комнату осветил приглушенный желтый свет, будто множество светлячков запорхало у стены, натянутых на невидимую нить. Стало в момент так уютно, а улыбка на лице Итана засверкала еще ярче. Но еще уютнее было от того, что на Итане висела одежда на размер больше, она совершенно не стесняла движений. Захотелось еще сильнее вжаться в теплый плед и отпить горячего чаю.

— Какая из этих кружек моя?

— Вот эта.

— Без сахара же?

— Ага.

Итан обхватил красную кружку, ладони моментально обдало жаром, а мурашки прогулялись беспорядочными шагами по телу. Чай был вкусный, ягодный и отдавал ароматом заботы, а от этого Райту он все равно казался на вкус сладким. Пока Итан пил чай, то Рэй уже успел найти кино, он предложил посмотреть фильм «Омерзительная восьмерка». В нем было достаточно зимнего настроения, чтобы задать нужную атмосферу, хотя и много крови, но ведь это Тарантино, а если Тарантино, то без крови и убийств никуда.

Просмотр обещал быть долгим, но время летело так же быстро, как кончался в тарелке попкорн. Из колонок торжественно звучали выстрелы и вопли, Итан не успевал моргнуть, как в фильме происходила новая смерть. Сочетание зимы, смерти и крови, что могло быть лучше? Смотря фильм, Райт поймал себя на мысли, что зима — самое отличное время для того, чтобы умереть. И если бы ему предоставился шанс выбрать дату, то это точно было бы в это холодное и пустое время года.

Хотя Итан не очень любил боевики и вестерн, но если это было качественно, то мог порой пойти наперекор своим вкусам. В основном он смотрел странные, глубокие фильмы, у которых был неоднозначный сюжет. Итан вообще был любитель всего необычного, потому что часто это не имело аналогов, а значит это по-своему особенное. Рэй для Итана был тоже кем-то необычным, непохожим на других, совершенной загадкой, особенно его ход мыслей. Райт никогда не мог предугадать, что Циммерман мог вытворить в следующую секунду и это, надо признать, нравилось ему больше всего, но он так же больше всего это и ненавидел. Ибо черт его знает, что будет завтра, вдруг он вообще решит вышвырнуть Итана и включит опять свой скверный характер.

Итан потянулся к тарелке с попкорном, не отводя взгляд от происходящего на мониторе, и внезапно почувствовал мимолетное касание. Он взглянул на Рэя, а тот на него, в глазах обоих читалась неловкость, а дыхание, показалось, остановилось в этот миг. Райт смущенно облизнул губу и отвел взор.

— Бери ты, — сказал Итан.

— Ладно, — Рэй сгреб попкорн в ладонь, оставляя горсть Итану. — А у тебя разве не диета?

— Диета, но я подзабил на нее, я вообще не знаю можно мне есть попкорн или нет.

— Ты больше не ходишь по врачам?

— Устал от них.

Соленая кукуруза мягко хрустела на зубах, Рэй иногда поглядывал на Итана, черная прядка волос дрожала в воздухе, рука так и чесалась заправить ее за ушко. Циммермана настолько это отвлекало, что все диалоги, сказанные в фильме, пролетали мимо ушей. Вдруг сердце бешено забилось от мыслей, Рэй еле сдерживался, он не мог решиться дотронуться до него, но безумно хотелось. И тут Итан сам поправил прядку, он заметил на себе взгляд Рэя и непонимающе посмотрел на того.

— Что?

— У тебя такие холодные пальцы, — выпалил Рэй первое, что пришло в голову.

— Всегда так было… Странно это слышать от тебя.

— Почему?

— Не знаю… Потому что ты Рэй.

— Потому я Рэй? — усмехнулся. — И как это понять?

— Я обязательно должен это объяснять?

— Теперь да, ты меня заинтриговал, — поставил фильм на паузу.

— Черт, ну… Потому что ты всегда такой равнодушный ко всему, а тут замечаешь такую мелочь.

— Равнодушный? — приподнял бровь и скрестил руки.

— Я не знаю как это объяснить, — вскинул руки. — Для меня такое не вяжется с тобой.

— М-м, вот оно что, — шире улыбнулся.

Рэй встал, достал пачку сигарет из ящика и вставил одну в рот, он подошел к окну и приоткрыл его. Метель уже стихла. Он резко выдыхал дым и тот сразу же улетал в окно, холод медленно затягивался в комнату и за ним редкие снежинки, отчего Итан уткнулся носом в плед. Рэй сел на подоконник, закинув на него ноги и нахально смотрел на клубок, что сидел на стуле. Хотя Циммерман и не особо видел глаз Райта сквозь его волосы, но он отчетливо чувствовал, что тот на него пялился в ответ.

— Не простудишься? — тихо спросил Итан.

— Не знаю… А ты волнуешься?

— Не знаю, наверно.

Рэй сглотнул, дрожь прошлась по телу, но не от мороза. Он отвел взгляд от Итана, переместив его на пустую улицу. Прямо сейчас хотелось окунуться в сугроб, чтобы хоть как-то заморозить чувства, что бушевали внутри. Рэй впервые ощущал себя, как глупая влюбленная малолетка, которая все еще не до конца понимала происходящего. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Циммерман сгреб снег с отлива* в ладонь, старательно вылепливая из этого небольшой шар. Он хитро оглянулся на Итана, чтобы тот не видел, что у него в руках, а затем быстро бросил снежный комок в Райта, попав ему точно в колени. Хлопушки отлетели в стороны, тихо приземляясь на пол и тут же превращаясь в воду.

— Эй, какого хрена?!

Рэй еще раз затянулся и бросил окурок в пепельницу, он повторно собрал немного снега в ладошку и бросил его в Итана. Тот возмущенно встал, сбросил плед и направился к окну, ну уж нет, Райт так просто не сдастся. Он вылепил добротный такой ком и бросил в Рэя, который тут же, хохоча, отскочил в сторону, затем снова и снова. Рэй укрывался пледом, но один раз все же меткость Итана не подвела и он попал прямо в цель — рыжую голову.

— Так тебе и надо! — Итан потянулся еще за снегом, но не нащупал того, потому что он закончился.

— И это все? — лукаво спросил Рэй.

Райт не хотел так просто проигрывать, он начал шастать взглядом по комнате, в поисках другого орудия. И нашел! Что могло быть лучше пуховой подушки? Он прихватил ее и уверенно пошел на Циммермана, который не прекращал улыбаться.

— Тебе конец, — уверенно покивал Итан.

И в ту же секунду по комнате разнеслось громкое: «Бля-я!». Итан подскользнулся на растаявшем снегу и приземлился прямо на пятую точку, ударившись головой об компьютерный стол, а подушка упала рядом и не пострадала. Рэй не смог сдержать смеха от увиденного, он заливисто засмеялся, казалось, что его хохот был слышен всему городу. Он немного запрокинул голову назад и скатился по стене, вытирая слезы радости, живот тут же заболел.

— Класс, — вздохнул Итан, потирая место ушиба.

— А-ха-ха-ха! Блять, извини, но это реально смешно.

— Я слышу, — помотал головой.

— Щас, а-ха-ха, я не могу остановиться, извини.

Итан бросил подушку в Рэя и распластался на полу, смотря в потолок. Это, конечно, было больно, но Райт подумал, что это, наверно, стоило того, ибо он услышал, как Рэй смеется во всю и это вызвало на лице легкую улыбку. Он, если честно, уже и позабыл этот смех, а сейчас этот момент вернул его в то время, когда они так же коротали дни вдвоем. Только вот сейчас было все куда лучше, потому что им не надо было специально встречаться, чтобы что-то сделать, они проводили время вдвоем, потому что хотели этого оба и для этого не нужен был повод. Удивительно. Итан сам не мог поверить в это.

Рэй, успокоившись, закрыл окно и подошел к Итану, всматриваясь в его лицо, которое выражало спокойствие. Райт украдкой посмотрел на Циммермана и коснулся ладонью его щеки, отворачивая от себя голову Циммермана.

— Теперь они совсем, как лед.

Рэй взял ладонь Итана и подул на нее горячим дыханием, пытаясь согреть. Итан ни слова на это не сказал, он лишь моргал, как будто ничего не происходило. Их пальцы образовали замок, который они то смыкали, то размыкали. И вокруг застыла почти абсолютная тишина, лишь гул компьютера не давал ей в полной мере воцарить в комнате. Циммерман глубоко вздохнул и убрал руку, нельзя переступать границы, ибо это плохо кончится.

— Фильм досматривать не будем? — спросил Рэй.

— Нет, давай завтра, поздно уже, спать хочется.

— Сейчас тогда расстелю тебе.

Итан встал с пола, освободив место под постель. Пока Рэй стелил и делал помягче для комфорта, Итан все думал: «И что это было?». Безусловно, это было приятно и волнительно, но что это было? Друзья так обычно не делали.

Райт внимательно смотрел за всеми манипуляциями Циммермана, на ум приходил логичный вопрос: зачем спать на полу, когда можно было бы лечь в другой комнате на диване или кровати Дорис? А черт его знал. Просто, наверно, таким образом они неосознанно хотели быть ближе друг к другу. Засыпать вместе, просыпаться вместе пока могли, пока была возможность.

Когда Циммерман закончил, то Райт с удовольствием плюхнулся на свое ложе, разумеется совершенно позабыв о том, что это ни черта не мягко. Удовольствие как ветром сдуло, кости, казалось, сейчас вопьются в пол. Итан закрыл глаза и попытался абстрагироваться, представив, что он путешественник в диких условиях, нужно же все-таки заснуть.

Время шло, Итан уже и овец считал, и мысленно напевал спокойные песни, но покоя не давал Рэй, что лежал в своей уютной, мягкой, теплой кроватке, укрытый толстым одеялом. Райт безумно сейчас ему завидовал, потому что сна не ловил ни в одном глазу. Он уже попробовал десяток разных поз, ворочался из стороны в сторону, но все не то, потому что помимо твердости было еще и прохладно. Прошлой ночью он чудом смог заснуть, а этой будто сам дьявол не давал. Итан обреченно вздохнул и цокнул.

— Ты еще не спишь?

— Издеваешься? — спросил Итан.

— Не можешь?

— Нет. А ты почему не спишь?

— Тоже не могу.

Дальше последовала недолгая пауза, которую Райт поспешил нарушить.

— Черт, здесь холодно.

— Очень?

— У меня сейчас зубы застучат, я весь дрожу.

— Хочешь одеялами поменяемся?

— Чтобы потом тебе было холодно? — усмехнулся.

— Ну да, идея хуевая.

И снова пауза. В глазах Итана отражались огоньки гирлянды, сейчас он думал, а одни ли они с Рэем не спят в этом крохотном городе? Ведь если сейчас он бы выглянул на улицу, то не нашел бы света ни в одном окне, а дом Рэя, был словно фонарем в потемках. И тут же у Итана всплыл следующий вопрос: «Почему мы не выключили гирлянду?». Точно, ведь она мешала спать не хуже твердого пола, но если даже выключить ее, то мурашки ведь никуда не уйдут.

— О чем думаешь? — внезапно задал вопрос Циммерман.

— О том, что мы не выключили гирлянду, о том, что мы, наверно, одни не спим в этом городе и о том, что даже если ее выключить, я не усну. А ты?

— О том, что странно ночевать с тобой.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты Итан, — усмехнулся.

— Потому что я Итан? И как это понимать?

— Мы с тобой ведь никогда нормально не общались, а сейчас ты второй день спишь у меня дома. Если бы мне сказали год назад, что такое будет, я бы никогда не поверил.

— Ты ведь меня ненавидишь. Если бы мне сказали такое, я бы тоже не поверил.

— Ненавидел. Знаешь, мне на самом деле стремно за все то, что я сделал.

— Никогда не думал, что я услышу это от тебя.

— Да, реально, я был конченным мудаком. Я вспоминаю, сколько всякого дерьма тебе сделал и мне за это стыдно. Как будто это и не я был вовсе.

— Неужели ты жалеешь об этом?

— Очень. Ты ведь нормальный. Всего лишь прошел год, а у меня столько в голове поменялось. Я вел себя, как настоящее животное.

— Забей, я стараюсь не вспоминать о том, что было. Хочу спокойно жить дальше.

Рэй дернул гирлянду и та выключилась, темнота закралась в каждый угол паучьими лапками, как будто стирая пространство. Он сел на кровати и уткнулся взглядом в окно. На небе светила луна, а в ее лучах, которые пробирались сквозь тонкую пелену тумана, купались снежинки, похожие на тысячи алмазов, переливаясь самыми разными цветами. Туман сеялся близ земли, превращая обнаженные деревья в размытые пятна, а серебряные хлопья продолжали хаотично танцевать в дымке. Город выглядел мистически пусто и отрешенно.

— Всегда хотел спросить, а почему ты не перевелся в другую школу?

— У нас маленький город, мне бы пришлось ездить в другой район, да и, если честно…

— Что?

— Я хотел вернуться снова. Хотел, чтобы все пооткрывали рты, когда меня увидят.

— У тебя это отлично получилось.

— Думаешь?

— Ага, я выпал, когда увидел тебя, я даже не поверил своим глазам.

— Приятно, — улыбнулся.

— Ты очень красивый.

— …Ты тоже.

Рэй обратно лег на кровать, подгибая под себя одеяло. Он блуждал взглядом по комнате, погруженный в свои мысли. Он хотел сейчас кое-что предложить Итану, но не знал, насколько это будет звучать адекватно. Рэй чаще задышал, но собрался с духом и сказал:

— Иди сюда.

— Зачем?

— Тебе ведь все еще холодно, иди сюда, — откинул одеяло, приглашая на кровать.

Итан посчитал, что происходит что-то немыслимо странное, но, поддавшись чувствам, юркнул под одеяло к Рэю. Циммерман накрыл себя и его, Райту стало вдруг так тепло и будто ток пробил в груди, кровать была такая мягкая и уютная. Он чувствовал на своих волосах неспокойное дыхание Рэя, казалось, что они оба не верили в то, что лежали рядом и это все им снилось.

— Не уверен, что это нормально, — сказал Итан.

— Я тоже. Но ведь никто не видит?

— Тогда обними меня.

Рэй сглотнул и приятное ощущение разлилось в районе ребер, он плавно положил руку на Итана, а тот ближе подвинулся. Циммерман уткнулся пахом прямо в Райта и от этого стало слегка не по себе, но он не хотел отстраняться. Он чувствовал, как грудь Итана неравномерно опускалась и поднималась, видимо ему тоже было волнительно. Рэй ощущал еле уловимый аромат зимы от волос Итана, он не мог объяснить этот запах, но ему показалось, что именно так пахла зима.

— С тобой рядом тепло, — буркнул Райт.

Рэй промолчал, он не хотел останавливаться только на этом, поэтому медленно его ладонь нащупала ладонь Итана, он кончиком пальца ласково водил по линиям, неторопливо переходя на запястья и проводя по грубым шрамам от порезов. Ощущая рубцы, Рэй словно пропустил сквозь себя всю ту боль, что испытал Итан, все то одиночество, коим он был окружен и всю ту беспомощность, когда тебя никто не слышал.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Циммерман.

Итан слегка улыбнулся от теплых слов, в воздухе витала слащавая подростковая романтика. Наверно, никогда так остро не ощущаешь подобные моменты, как именно в этом периоде, когда хочется кричать, когда хочется заявить о своей любви всему свету. Первая любовь — это навсегда, она никогда не умирает в сердце, поселяясь в голове до самой смерти. И сколько бы не происходило влюбленностей после, ту первую не сотрешь. Их пальцы переплелись, как плющ, и они крепко сжали руки, будто боясь сейчас потеряться в темноте.

— А почему ты мне помог? — задал вопрос Райт.

— Не смог пройти мимо.

— Это ведь не просто так.

— В смысле?

— Ты не просто так помог и мы не просто сейчас лежим вместе. Понимаешь о чем я?

— Я понимаю, но…

— Не порти момент, хорошо?

Итан повернулся лицом к Рэю и его рука проползла по шее, зарываясь в рыжие волосы, которые в лучах отсвечивали сусальным золотом. Синие глаза пронзали зеленые, и они оба редко моргали, ничего не говоря друг другу. Лишь дыхание. Но тут и без слов все было понятно. Кончики носов соприкасались, а между губами было всего пару сантиметров, так заманчиво. Райт закусил губу, так хотелось, но он сдерживался из последних сил, не прерывая зрительный контакт. Они думали об одном и том же, с каждом секундой терпение истончалось, мысли кричали поддаться вперед, еще чуть-чуть. Райт улыбнулся, поджав губы и нежно провел по веснушчатой щеке, он отвел взгляд и уткнулся в шею Циммермана.

Рэй обнял Итана крепче, а его взор затерялся в темноте, он хотел прикоснуться к нему губами, но не был уверен, что готов к этому. К чему бы это привело и чтобы это значило? Уже пересеклась грань дозволенного, а если бы сейчас произошло непоправимое, то дальше только пугающая неизвестность, ведь разум был трезвый, все осознанно и взаимно. Рэй на секунду пожалел о том, что не сделал, но подумал, что так, наверно, к лучшему. И пусть никто никогда не узнает об вечере двадцать шестого декабря, это их общий секрет, который нельзя открывать никому.

Окруженные холодом, но защищенные одеялом, их окутал сон. Они мирно сопели в обнимку, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр друг от друга. И ничего не страшно, ничего не боязно, когда вдвоем. И если бы сейчас Землю настиг апокалипсис, то они бы оба предпочли его встретить именно так.


	36. Наркотические апельсины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Меф - мефедрон.

**27 декабря**

Солнце недавно проснулось, озарив веселыми лучами город, и вместе с ним проснулся Итан. В глазах таилась пелена сна, он потер их, пытаясь ее согнать. Итан потянулся к телефону, что лежал на тумбочке, сейчас было всего лишь восемь пятьдесят шесть. Обычно на каникулах все спали до обеда, один Итан, как ненормальный, вставал с утра. Он не любил сбивать режим, ибо было слишком муторно восстанавливать его обратно. Райт перевел взгляд вниз и заметил на себе расслабленную руку, точно, ведь вчера… Хорошо встречать утро именно так.

Он повернул голову и увидел бледное лицо Рэя, не выражающее эмоций, тот бесшумно дышал. Глаза подрагивали, наверное, ему снилось что-то интересное. Медные волосы были растрепаны, а рот приоткрыт и в уголке что-то блестело, кажется, это слюна, потому на подушке красовалось бесформенное пятнышко. Райта это позабавило и он тихо хихикнул. Он легким движением поправил его волосы, отчего тот поморщился, и еще несколько секунд потратил на любование. Затем Итан незаметно убрал с себя руку и встал с кровати.

Подоткнув одеяло под Рэя, Итан направился в ванную. Он выдавил немного пасты себе на палец и под журчание воды быстро прошелся по зубам. Это, конечно, было сложно назвать чисткой, но выбора другого нет. Да и какая разница, ведь он не собирался в этом доме надолго задерживаться. Уже сегодня, а точнее где-то через час, Итан планировал быть у себя дома. Ему хотелось остаться еще на пару деньков, но он подумал, что это будет нагло, да и вдруг родители бы заявили в полицию, если, конечно, не уже. Да, их реакция была бы бесценной, если бы они узнали, как их сын проводит время, а главное с кем. Каково узнавать, когда твой ребенок нетрадиционной ориентации? Наверное, не очень радостно, особенно когда с детства внушаешь, что это неправильно, но еще хуже, когда у тебя этот ребенок единственный. А это означало, что никаких внуков и правнуков не дождешься. Альфред был бы в ярости, Итан уже представлял его глаза, налитые кровью, как тот бы выбрасывал его вещи с окна второго этажа, снимал бы ремень и безжалостно бил его до кровоподтеков, до слез и нервных всхлипов. Возможно родители отправили бы его в психиатрическую лечебницу, чтобы выбить всю дурь, что скопилась, но это мало бы что изменило. Хотя Итан и считал себя бисексуалом, но девушки бесполезны, когда ты влюблен в самого красивого парня на свете.

Райт спустился вниз, солнечные зайчики играли на приглушенных стенах. Сквозь окно он видел белую гладь дороги, видимо не успели расчистить после снежной ночи, и несколько хаотично натыканных сугробов по периметру забора, что отлично сливался со снегом. Он чувствовал себя просторно и свободно, так хорошо, когда не надо в школу, даже дышится легче. Итан поставил кипятиться чайник, а сам заглянул в подвесной шкафчик, тщательно просмотрев полки, взял мюсли. Райт вдруг вчера узнал, что Циммерман просто обожал мюсли, перепробовал чуть ли не все марки, но его любимые назывались «Grandy Oats Swiss Style». Хотя Рэй ему открыл довольно-таки странный секрет о том, что иногда он поедает их в сочетании с кофе или какао, Итан решил не экспериментировать и сделать все по-старинке, залив еду молоком. Так же он заботливо добавил туда банан, предварительно нашинковав его на кружочки. Себе же Райт сделал завтрак куда скромнее: съел батончик гранолы (Циммерман определенно сходил с ума по злакам) и заварил зеленый чай во френч-прессе. Чаинки мягко кружили в воде, окрашивая ее до легкого травянистого цвета, постепенно разворачиваясь и превращаясь в крупные листья. После, когда Грандпауэр настоялся, Итан торжественно налил чай в белую кружку.

Прихватив поднос и поставив туда тарелку с мюслями, чай и ложку, Итан отправился обратно наверх. Он потихоньку поднимался по лестнице, боясь уронить. Медленно поставив поднос на стол, краем глаза Итан заметил, что вчерашнюю посуду так никто и не убрал, оба забыли. Крошки попкорна одиноко лежали в пиале, точно как Рэй на кровати. Итан мягко присел на краешек, чуть нагнулся и потормошил Рэя за плечо.

— Вставай, — прошептал Райт.

— М-м?

— Вставай.

— М-м, отстань, — поморщился.

— Не-е-ет, — продолжал спокойно тормошить.

— Еще пять минут.

— Нет.

— Бля, че тебе надо? — сонно спросил Рэй, но без зла, он укрылся одеялом с головой.

Итан вздохнул и улыбнулся. Такая соня. Любой бы не удержался и давно бы юркнул под одеяло к нему, прижавшись и обняв, но только не Итан, не в их случае. Хотя он и сам не любил, когда его так будили, но, похоже, здесь все бесполезно и… Райт резко сдернул одеяло с Циммермана.

— Какого черта?! — распахнул глаза Рэй, приподнявшись.

— Я тебе сделал завтрак, вставай.

— Тц, сколько время?

— Телефон рядом, — кивнул в сторону тумбочки.

— Ты шутишь что ли? — недовольно взглянул на Итана Рэй, когда посмотрел время. — Зачем так рано?

— Я скоро ухожу.

— Уходишь? Зачем? — обеспокоенно спросил Циммерман. — Вернее… Почему? — смутился он.

— Я и так проторчал у тебя два дня, думаю, что родители меня съедят заживо.

— Ты так и не включал телефон?

— Нет, боюсь смотреть, сколько там пропущенных.

Итан взял пиалу с мюслями и ложку, отдав это Рэю, тот приятно удивился и на его лице проскользнула легкая улыбка.

— Мюсли? Спасибо.

— Ты вчера говорил, что любишь их.

— А ты запомнил, — с непонятной интонацией то ли вопроса, то ли утверждения сказал Циммерман.

— У меня хорошая память.

Пока Рэй хрустел, поедая свой завтрак и шкрябая ложкой по стенкам тарелки, Итан начал собираться. На полке шкафа его ждали чистые вещи: красный свитер и джинсы. Он стянул с себя черную футболку и откинул ее на спинку стула, домашние штаны последовали туда же. Рэй ненароком посмотрел на Итана и уже не смог отвести взгляд от фарфорового худощавого туловища. Ребра заманчиво выступали, виднелись ненавязчивые кубики и побелевшие растяжки, но они не казались уродливыми. И как их Рэй не заметил раньше? У Итана была легкая талия, за которую хотелось приобнять, а плечи казались и вправду хрупкими. Рэй на секунду задумался, что даже перестал жевать: «И как он избавился от обвисшей кожи?».

— Есть дизик?

— В ванне стоит, ща принесу.

Рэй вышел из комнаты, но быстро вернулся, он бросил Итану в руки дезодорант, а после продолжил завтракать. Хотя Циммерман был брезглив, но Райт его особо не напрягал. Итан поймал красную упаковку с узнаваемым логотипом двух волков. Он обнажил стик и нанес средство на нагие впадины. Вспоминая рекламу, он точно слышал, как там уверенно заявляли о том, что так пахнут волки. Да, если, конечно, волки пахнут апельсинами… То определенно да. Такие запахи симпатизировали девушкам, похоже, Циммерман и вправду знал толк, как понравиться любой. Рэй же на все это дело смотрел с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Ты бреешь подмышки? — приподнял бровь.

Странный вопрос, учитывая, что Рэй купал Итана. Но, похоже, он тогда не совсем отрезвел, раз его удивило это только сейчас.

— Ну… Да. А что?

— Странно как-то…

— А разве ты не бреешь? — покосился на него Райт.

— У меня волосы не особо густые на теле.

— То есть… Даже…?

— А, нет, там все в порядке, — помотал головой.

Итан пропустил смешок, а Рэю стало немножко неловко. Тело защекотала шерсть свитера, а ноги закрылись свободными джинсами. Все так вкусно пахло порошком с лавандой. Итан прям почувствовал себя новым человеком, как же приятно надевать постиранные вещи, непередаваемые ощущения. Он взглянул на себя в зеркало, поправил волосы и направился к подносу, сел на стул и, взяв горячий чай, Итан сделал несколько аккуратных глотков, чтобы не обжечься.

— Ты быстро осваиваешься, — подметил Рэй.

— Ты же не против, надеюсь?

— Да не. Чувствуй себя как дома или как там обычно говорят?

— Именно так, — продолжал пить маленькими глотками.

— Ты уже придумал, че скажешь предкам в свое оправдание?

— Я же написал, что остался у друга.

— Думаешь они на этом остановятся?

— Нет, но я не собираюсь перед ними стелиться. Поорут, да отстанут, — пожал плечами.

Рэй улыбнулся и отставил тарелку. Он приподнял подушку и плюхнулся на нее, игриво смотря на Итана.

— Знаешь, когда я первый раз увидел твою маму в кабинете у директора, я уже тогда понял, что она любит докапываться.

— Да, она такая. Ей как будто на месте не сидится, лезет постоянно, куда не просят, — осклабился. — Но мама еще ладно, а вот отец…

— Я помню, ты рассказывал, что он жесткий.

— Жестче некуда, все пытается контролировать. Мне иногда кажется, что он думает, где же он так проебался, что вырастил такого, как я, — усмехнулся.

— Проебался? По-моему все вышло отлично.

— Это ты так думаешь, но не он. Когда я вижу, как он на меня смотрит… Это не передать словами, как будто хочет придушить меня.

— А почему так?

— Не знаю, ему что-то всегда не нравилось во мне. Ты бы знал, что было, когда я набил татухи, — повел головой, вздыхая.

— Орал?

— Не то слово, у него с мамой был такой шок, как будто я кого-то замочил. А когда я подстригся, то он отказывался со мной разговаривать неделю.

— Тяжело тебе приходится, щас я понимаю, что мне очень повезло с мамой.

— У тебя она классная, понимающая.

— Ага, только вот почему-то как раз у нее сын хреновый вышел. Наверно дело не в воспитании, а во мне.

— Окружение же тоже влияет, но ты ведь меняешься.

— По-моему с каждым годом становится только хуже, — посмеялся.

— А мне так не кажется.

— Ты меня знаешь второй год и то, так себе, — наклонил голову, продолжая улыбаться.

— Но хоть немного ведь знаю.

— Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Чуть-чуть?

— Чуть-чуть.

— Вот настолько чуть-чуть? — измерил пальцами.

— Еще меньше.

— Еще меньше? — удивился Итан. — Тогда это отличный повод узнать друг друга получше.

— А ты этого хочешь?

— А ты? — покрутился на стуле.

Рэй расплылся в широкой улыбке и закусил губу, смотря на Итана, он на секунду отвел взор в сторону. Черт, Райт определенно знал, как поставить в неловкое положение. И что на это отвечать? Итан в ожидании смотрел на Рэя, в его сверлящем взгляде виднелся хитрый, кокетливый огонек. Циммерман, собравшись с мыслями, уверенно ответил:

— Хочу так, как хочешь ты.

— Тогда давай фолловить друг друга в твиттере и инсте.

— Окей, — охотно ответил Рэй.

Они обменялись контактами. Да, Итан решил заполнить с недавнего времени свою жизнь социальными сетями, как все нормальные подростки. Иметь страничку только на фейсбуке — удел старперов, ведь там никто почти не сидел. А вот инстаграм и твиттер — дело совсем другое.

— Профессиональный апельсин? — с ухмылкой взглянул на Рэя, приподнимая брови.

— По крайней мере, это не так скучно, как у тебя.

— Как тебе в голову пришел этот никнейм?

— А разве по мне не видно? Все же логично.

Итану показалось это очень и очень забавным. Он быстренько пролистал профиль Рэя, что ж, в инстаграме у него было куда больше интересных фотографий, нежели на фейсбуке. Кажется, Райт знал, чем займется сегодня.

Ну, а пока время поджимало и нужно было уже прощаться с Циммерманом. Итан составил на поднос всю грязную посуду и кивнул Рэю на дверь, вместе они спустились вниз и кинули поднос на столешницу. Итан начал обуваться, а Рэй снял ему с вешалки зимнее пальто. Рэю стало вдруг тоскливо, ведь он не думал, что Итан уйдет так рано, он бы с удовольствием провел еще один день в его компании. Он думал о том, что будет дальше, как вести себя с ним в школе? Ему не хотелось заканчивать все так, ему хотелось продолжения. Да и Итан, похоже, был только за. Рэй подумал, что может стоило бы позвать того гулять, но боялся, что это будет выглядеть по-детски глупо.

— Все, я, вроде, ничего не забыл? — накинул пальто.

— Вроде нет.

— Хорошо… Спасибо, — скромно улыбнулся.

— Не за что, с тобой было весело, жалко, что уходишь.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я еще остался? — задал нескромный вопрос Райт.

— Скажем так: я был бы не против.

— Ну в школе увидимся, — пожал плечами.

Итан потянулся к Рэю, желая обнять его. Они прижались друг к другу, сначала было максимально неловко, но потом они прижались плотнее. Этот запах волос, черт, он сводил Циммермана с ума, он бы хотел вдыхать его каждую секунду. Этот аромат кружил голову, опьянял похлеще вина. Циммерман прижался носом к волосам, чтобы чувствовать аромат четче и насладиться им, что есть мочи. Его крепкие руки обвили спину Райта. Сам же Итан точно так же, как и Рэй, не хотел отстраняться, он приподнялся на цыпочках и уткнулся Рэю в шею. Он заметил, что засос на его шее начал потихоньку проходить. Райт ведь так и не спросил откуда это взялось у них обоих, но, кажется, он догадывался. Бледные руки легли на черную футболку, пальцы впились в ткань. Теплое дыхание щекотало кожу. Они оба почувствовали себя защищенными. Любой бы, кто увидел это объятие, подумал, что так обнимаются люди, которые влюблены.

— Надо идти, — сказал Итан, отстраняясь.

— Может тебя подвезти?

— Лучше не надо, больше шуму наведем.

— Ну как хочешь.

Рэй открыл двери, и Итан вышел на безлюдную улицу, видимо в праздничные дни все укрылись по своим норкам, как мышки. В детстве Райт никогда не понимал, почему все взрослые так любили сидеть дома, ведь можно же было выйти и рухнуть в сугроб, поиграть в снежки и слепить снеговика, наслаждаться легким морозным воздухом и, в конце концов, кушать сосульки вместо мороженого! Столько можно переделать, а скучные взрослые сидели дома, втыкая в телевизор, и никуда не хотели выходить. Но с возрастом Итан осознал, что нет ничего лучше, чем провести праздник в мягкой постели, попивая чай и смотря фильмы, доедая рождественскую еду, но самое главное, что это можно делать с любимым человеком. Вот в чем вся загвоздка. Это было первое Рождество, которое Райт провел не в компании родителей и не дома, и, надо признать, что это оказалось лучшим Рождеством в его жизни.

Итан искренне улыбался, прокручивая прошедшие дни в своей голове, как кадры клипа. Как же он не хотел уходить от Рэя! Если бы была возможность, то он прямо бы сейчас взял и развернулся. Так странно, что где-то может быть гораздо лучше, чем в собственном доме. Странно, что от того, кого едва знаешь, можно получить тепла и заботы за два дня больше, чем за пару месяцев от родных.

Райт засунул руки в карманы пальто и вдруг остановился, он внезапно вспомнил, что кое-что все-таки забыл. Хорошо, что не успел отойти далеко от дома Циммермана. Он развернулся и поспешно направился обратно, быстро вскочив на ступеньки, Итан позвонил в звонок. Спустя несколько секунд ему открыли, Рэй немного удивился, но был рад, что тот вернулся.

— Все таки чет забыл?

— Да.

— Пройдешь или принести?

— Не надо ничего приносить, наклонись ко мне.

— Че? Зачем? — испуганно спросил Рэй.

— Просто сделай то, о чем прошу.

Рэй настороженно покосился на Итана, но сделал так, как он сказал. Он склонился перед ним, Райт что-то достал из кармана и потянулся к шее руками, Циммерман чувствовал на коже ледяные пальцы, которые, казалось, оставляли ожоги в виде многочисленных точек. Итан застегнул тонкую цепочку, на которой держался плоский серебряный медальон.

— Я заметил, что ты такое любишь. С Рождеством, — загадочно улыбнулся Итан.

Рэй не успел ничего сказать, как Итан быстро спустился со ступенек и скрылся за углом другого дома. Он пощупал медальон и почувствовал гравировку, Циммерман помотал головой и с интересом отправился к зеркалу. Встав у зеркала, он смог увидеть аккуратный небольшой круглый медальон, с очень интересной гравировкой. Если не смотреть на отражение, то, на первый взгляд, покажется, что гравировка «12ʜɔib9ǝƨƨɒʜ52ʜɔI5» — полная бессмыслица. Но если взглянуть в зеркало, то можно было увидеть, что на медальоне написано «Я тебя ненавижу» на немецком, а вот цифры уже были отражены наоборот, но вот что они означали — Рэй так и не понял. Но подарок его весьма удивил и повеселил, это было, наверное, самое оригинальное, что ему когда-либо дарили. Он не подумал, что Итан это дарил с какой-то злобой, наоборот, в этом «ненавижу» Рэй увидел больше нежности, чем в слове «люблю». Стало вдруг так приятно и в то же время неловко, а неловко от того, что Итану он ничего не подарил, хотя тот вообще-то и не ждал.

Тем временем Итан размеренно шагал, до дома оставалось пару кварталов. В это время он решил позвонить Кейт, та не отвечала на его второй звонок и это уже начинало злить Итана, наверное, она спала, но это ничуть не волновало его. Райт был настырным, поэтому уже на четвертый раз Хук пришлось поднять трубку и сонным голосом прохрипеть:

— Ну-у что-о?

— Спишь, да? — весело спросил Итан.

— Ну вообще-то да. Ты время видел?

— В это время ты обычно учишься, стерва.

— Ну не на каникулах же, Ита-ан, нахера-а…? — недовольно пробурчала Кейт.

— У меня есть, что рассказать. Не хочешь сегодня вечером вмазаться?

— Вечером? А чем?

— Меф*, например.

— Блин, я по нулям.

— Я угощаю.

— О-о, ну раз угощаешь, то давай.

— Во сколько словимся и где? У Брэда?

— Не хочу у Брэда. Мне лень к нему идти, мне вообще все лень.

— А Дейк?

— Я же тебе говорила, что он не пускает домой нариков.

— Тц, бля.

— Мож ко мне придешь?

— А отец?

— Да похер на него, он уже который день в запое, его не видно и не слышно.

— Ну если так, то давай к тебе. А во сколько?

— Хм-м, — протянула Кейт. — Часов в пять-шесть.

— Ладно.

— Разбудил меня, блин. Давай.

Кейт сбросила звонок, а Итан уже был на подходе к дому. Честно говоря, тело немного дрожало, он не знал чего ждать, единственное в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что будет скандал, причем серьезный. Скорее всего родители опять запрут его дома, но Итан этого не боялся, потому что он в любом случае дома сидеть не стал бы. В конце концов, через пару месяцев ему стукнет восемнадцать, тогда он вообще сможет забить на мнение своих родителей. Вольность, даже от одного слова становилось легко.

Итан тихонько провернул ключ и открыл двери. Родители скорее всего уже проснулись, но он до последнего надеялся, что, может, ему повезет. Итан старался быть тише воды, ниже травы. Он бесшумно повесил пальто в шкаф и на цыпочках стал красться к себе в комнату, держа перед собой рюкзак. Райт оглянулся, вроде бы, никого не было — значит спят. Он начал подниматься по ступенькам наверх и тут они начали ужасно скрипеть, при каждом скрипе Итан корчился и думал: «Черт». Скандала в любом случае не избежать, но он хотел его всего лишь навсего оттянуть.

— Явился? — всплыл сзади женский голос.

Итан тяжело вздохнул, что ж, план был провален. Он медленно обернулся и увидел Кэрол, руки у нее были скрещены, а взгляд наполнен суровостью, брови зло сдвинуты, лицо напряженное. Оставались считанные секунды до взрыва.

— Ты где был?

— У друга.

— А трубки брать не учили?

— Телефон сел.

— А что, у друга зарядки нет?

— Нет.

— Мозги не пудри, ты где был?! — начала повышать тон.

— Сказал же, что у друга, — Итан облокотился на перила.

— Ты считаешь, что это нормально?

— Что именно? — Райт сделал кислое лицо.

— Приходить когда вздумается, не брать телефон, не предупреждать…

— Неправда, я предупредил, — перебил он.

— Не перебивай! — выплюнула Кэрол.

— Не ори на меня.

— А как по твоему с тобой разговаривать?

— Никак. Можно я к себе в комнату пойду?

— Я еще не закончила.

Как же Итану сейчас не хотелось выслушивать всю эту грязь про то, какой он плохой сын, забивать этим голову. Он просто хотел сходить в ванную, нормально умыться, а после уединиться в своей комнате и побыть в одиночестве, позалипать на всякие видео, может что-то почитать, послушать музыку. А сейчас придется слушать часовые наставления о том, как должно быть и чего Кэрол ждет от Итана в будущем. «Кстати, а где Альфред?» — подумал Райт. Вроде бы у него должны были быть выходные, а орала на него только мать, странно.

— А о чем нам с тобой разговаривать? — спросил Райт, усмехнувшись.

— Тебя не было на Рождество.

— И?

— Итан… Я…

— Не захотел и все.

— Я сидела, как на иголках. Я постоянно о тебе думала.

— А о чем волноваться?

— Вдруг с тобой что-то случилось. Ты же мог сказать? К тому же, приезжала бабушка, дедушка, тетя, они так хотели тебя увидеть, они ведь не часто приезжают.

— Ну молодцы, что приезжали, у меня были другие планы.

— Итан, что ты такое говоришь?!

Райт остановился, потер лицо, возможно он и вправду перебарщивал. А вдруг Кэрол и впрямь волновалась, потому что Итан не отвечал на звонки, а не только потому что она хотела показать его родственникам, как какой-то сувенир.

— Понимаешь, мне надоело справлять каждое Рождество так.

— Как?

— С родственниками, смотреть дебильные передачи, обсуждать чьих-то детей, мне не в кайф это, — пожал плечами.

— А как тебе «в кайф»? — возмутилась Кэрол.

— Так, как было в этом году. С друзьями, с выпивкой и нормальной музыкой.

— И что это за друзья такие, которые пьют?

— Господи, мам! Ты что серьезно?!

— Кто их родители, раз позволяют им такое?

— Все подростки пьют, трахаются и принимают! — разъяренно высказал Итан. — Хватит жить в своем розовом мире, открой глаза!

Итан был очень зол. Казалось бы, взрослая женщина, а вела себя, как настоящий ребенок. Он совершенно не понимал, как она жила, будучи подростком. Неужели у нее ничего из этого не было? Не пила, не курила, не принимала? Не зависала на тусовках и не материлась? Хотя, если вспомнить, что она чуть не родила в семнадцать, то ее нравственность походила на чистейшее вранье.

— Итан, что ты имеешь ввиду? — расширились ее глаза. — Ты принимаешь наркотики?!

— Бля-ять, — тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты принимаешь?

— Да что с тобой не так?!

— Итан!

— Слушай, а вот чем ты занималась, когда была подростком? Дома сидела? — его руки сжали перила.

— С подружками гуляла.

— И вы ни разу не пили, не курили?

— Конкретно я — нет.

— И с мальчиками ты не гуляла? — спрашивал с улыбкой.

— Я училась, Итан.

— Я уже просто не могу…

— Что ты не можешь?

— Хватит уже строить из себя, ты же сама сделала аборт в семнадцать, противная, — с омерзением сказал Райт.

Лицо Кэрол в момент поменялось. Из недовольного оно превратилось в шокированное, а затем в поникшее. Ее глаза стали похожими на глаза собаки, они погрустнели и чуть ли не налились слезами. Кэрол отвела взгляд и начала нервно перебирать пальцы, как будто Итан сказал что-то такое, чего нельзя было говорить. Он даже немного испугался, потому что Кэрол стояла, как статуя, и совершенно не шевелилась, казалось, даже не дышала. Она молча развернулась и отправилась к себе в спальню. Итан сейчас не понял, что это было, но видимо очень больно ее задел, реакция была какая-то слишком странная.

Итан закрылся в своей комнате, тихо включил Мэг Майерс и плюхнулся на кровать. Голос Мэг мягко распространился по комнате и приласкал уши Итана. Он поджал под себя одеяло, его глаза замерли на одной точке и после плавно закрылись, а улыбка озарила лицо. Ему хотелось визжать и прыгать, танцевать и подпевать. Он был счастлив. Чертовски счастлив. Радость переполняла его, Итан чувствовал себя, как пиньята, которую ударишь и из нее посыпется что-то яркое! Он воспроизводил в памяти те моменты с Рэем, ему даже на секунду показалось, что он перенесся вновь туда и ощутил на себе его прикосновения.

Итан поспешно открыл инстаграм и нашел у себя в подписках аккаунт Рэя. Публикаций было немного, но достаточно. Он тут же начал листать их, залипая на каждой минут по пять, а то и десять. Внутри все будоражило. На одном фото у него были такие огненные волосы из-за свечения лучей, а глаза по-особенному нефритовые, но как будто с примесью солнца, прямо как змеиные.

Вечером он показал все фото Кейт, надо признать, он ее уже заколебал Рэем, но она смиренно сидела и слушала, пока делала дорожки из мефедрона — настоящая подруга. Кейт кивала на каждую фразу Итана, пусть выговорится, ведь у него эмоции. А рассказывал Итан обо всем: о той вечеринке, о том, как проснулся и Рэй приготовил ему завтрак, как весь последующий день они болтали, как смотрели вместе фильм и легли вместе спать, как обменялись контактами. Он не затыкался ни на секунду, Кейт еще никогда не видела его таким восторженным.

— Это было нереально.

— Че ты тогда ушел?

— Предки.

— Серьезно? Я бы на твоем месте такой шанс не упускала и забила.

— Мне показалось, что будет странно, если я останусь еще.

— Ну он же этого хотел.

— Да он наверняка по фану это сказал.

— Ну да-да, ты мне столько о нем рассказывал, ни черта это не по фану, это ты дебил. Надо было остаться.

— Ты меня заставляешь жалеть.

— Ну дк правильно, глядишь, че-нибудь бы было, — хихикнула Кейт. — Готово!

Итан быстро встал с кровати и подошел к столу Кейт. Было выложено несколько белых аккуратных дорожек кайфа. Желание было сильным, мурашки прошлись по коже, чувство странного волнения посетило грудь и живот, немного хотелось в туалет. Райт нагнулся, закрыл одну ноздрю и прошелся по дорожке, он поворотил носом и остатки слизал. Последнее время Итан стал чаще баловаться наркотиками, ведь это расслабляло, а чувство накатывающейся эйфории — не передать словами, это нужно только прочувствовать. Когда у него находились свободные деньги, он тут же звал Кейт, и они вместе шли к Дейку за дозой чего-нибудь интересного. Итан успел много чего попробовать, когда Кейт его угощала, когда он ее, а иногда сам Брэд щедрился.

Употребляли они в основном всегда у Брэда, хотя редко, но бывали исключения, например, как сегодня. Создавалось впечатление, что дом его никогда не отдыхал, он ломился от веселья и наркотиков, от секса и удовольствия, от диких и безбашенных людей — настоящий притон. Итан уже привык к тому, что рядом мог кто-то сидеть и колоться, валяться обнаженным, блевать. Было даже один раз такое, что один чувак передознулся барбитуратами, тогда его сразу выволокли на улицу и вызвали скорую, шумиха была, конечно… Райт так и не слышал, что с ним стало, но в любом случае тому было очень плохо. Он всегда старался аккуратно употреблять наркотики, ведь мог спалиться перед родителями или еще чего.

— Что-нибудь бы было? — плюхнулся на кровать. — Ты секс имеешь ввиду?

— Ну да, — развалилась рядом с Итаном.

— Пф-ф, я даже представить этого не могу, чтобы я трахался с Рэем, боюсь он никогда до такого не опустится.

— А ты?

— Я?

— Да, ты бы, например… Отсосал ему? — усмехнулась она.

— Бля, Кейт, мы просто заснули вместе, ничего все равно не будет.

— Я у тебя просто спрашиваю, ты бы отсосал ему?

— Я как-то никогда не задумывался о том, какой его член на вкус.

— Думаю приятный.

— Думаешь?

— Ага, ну я бы отсосала.

— Я бы тоже, — посмеялся.

Вдруг резко начало накрывать сильное чувство блаженства, душевного подъема, радость распространилась по каждой клеточке организма и каждая клеточка хотела ликовать. Итан расправил плечи и расслабился, укладываясь на кровати поудобнее. Кейт чувствовала тоже самое. Это ощущение невозможно не любить и невозможно забыть, это самое приятное, что Итан чувствовал в своей недолгой жизни.

— А если так случится, что выпадет шанс ему отсосать?

— И че дальше? — спросил Райт.

— Ну что ты будешь делать?

— Ну… Возьму его… Бля, так охуенно, Кейт, — помахал вокруг себя руками.

— Ты такой неопытный, вот как ты собрался сосать ему, когда ты не умеешь?

— Как будто ты умеешь.

— Я вообще-то перепробовала много.

— Серьезно?

— Ага, ниггерские ни с чем не сравнятся, — улыбнулась и взглянула на Итана. — Такие крупные, массивные — одно удовольствие.

— У тебя такой маленький рот, что я не представляю, как он туда уместился.

— На-а-авыки, — весело протянула она. — Хочешь научу тебя?

— А-ха-ха, ты издеваешься?

— Не-ет, почему нет?

— Это странно, на чем ты меня собралась учить?

— Огурец там, еще… Короче че-нибудь найдем.

— Я не уверен, что сейчас хочу этим заниматься.

— Да давай!

— Мне слишком хорошо, отстань, — махнул на нее рукой.

— Потом ведь облажаешься, — подрыгала бровями.

— Инстинктивно разберусь, успокойся.

— Инстинктивно, ну ты дурак, — толкнула Райта в плечо.

Зрачки стали расширяться, тело стало таким энергичным, но Итан не хотел расходовать эту энергию, ему было хорошо и лежа, залипать на потолок, думать бредовыми мыслями, которые в этот момент казались адекватными. Его язык стал таким развязным, что ему хотелось болтать и болтать. Вокруг царила обстановка спокойствия, ободранные стены вдруг показались чем-то уютным, скрипящий пол довольно-таки музыкальным, а заклеенное окно художественным. И даже пыль вдыхалась с удовольствием.

— Сегодня опять с предками посрался.

— Почему?

— Сначала с Кэрол, когда домой вернулся, а потом Альф, уже когда уходил.

— О, он же у тебя ебанутый, что на этот раз? Как вообще ты ушел? Сбежал?

— Что-то вроде, опять потолкались, херанул пару раз ремнем меня.

— Фу, придурок.

— Да мне вообще все равно, мне даже не больно, — Итан оттянул рукав кофты и показал синяк, которые сочетал в себе насыщенные оттенки синего и лилового, немного фиолетового.

— Жестко, но я тебе завидую.

— Чего?

— Ну потому что каждый раз, когда я срусь с отцом, он лезет ко мне под юбку и каждый раз его приходится херачить чем-нибудь мне.

— А мама?

— Она его боится.

— Прям как моя.

— Жить с алкашом непросто, тебе еще повезло, что у тебя такие родители, ты хотя бы в крутом доме живешь. А я уже устала.

— К родственникам съехать?

— Кому я нужна? Жду восемнадцати, чтобы устроиться на более менее работенку и свалить отсюда.

— И кем ты хочешь?

— Официанткой.

— У-у.

— Вот не надо, я тебя щас ударю, в этом нет ничего плохого.

— А я не говорил, что это плохо.

— По твоей реакции видно, что ты предвзято относишься. Блин, не у всех же есть деньги оплачивать Стэнфорд.

— Я уже забил на эту идею.

— Че-е? — привстала. — Почему?

— А зачем?

— Ты дурак, это твое будущее, это один из лучших универов страны, у тебя такая возможность, а ты отказываешься?

— Я не вижу себя там, мне это не нужно.

— Жесть, ты потом так жалеть будешь. Ты же умный.

— Не буду.

— Когда будешь таскать подносы вместе со мной, то не жалуйся.

Сердце будто бы стучало чаще, а еще тело словно стало мокрым, было немного жарко, железы выделяли пот. Но при этом так хорошо, сознание менялось под действием мефедрона, необычные ощущения распространялись по телу. Итану так нравился эффект и ему так не хотелось его прерывать, что он подумал, что потом сразу же догонится. Пусть доза будет чуть больше, но сессия не закончится так быстро и хотя кайф все равно обломится, но зато как.

— Будешь догоняться потом? — спросил Итан.

— Наверно, а ты?

— Я точно.

— Нарик гребаный, — усмехнулась.

Итан улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Прекрасно. Как бы он хотел сейчас оказаться вновь в теплых объятиях. Он бы тут же вцепился крепкой хваткой в него и, наверно, поцеловал бы. И все равно на то, если Рэй бы его ударил или оттолкнул, или разорался бы. В таком состоянии вообще все равно, что ты делал, ты просто делал и тебе хорошо. Чувствовал, что мир тебе подвластен и ты в нем самый главный.

— Знаешь че хочу? Сделать тоннели.

— Делай, кто мешает? — спросил Итан.

— Больно тянуть.

— Я хочу тату на лице и шее — вот что больно.

— На лице? — удивилась Кейт. — Тебе вообще нечего терять?

— Не-а.

— А-ха-ха, ну какой же ты дурак!

— Отвали, стерва.

— У-у.

Кейт попыталась успокоиться и положила свою руку на руку Итана, она сжимала и разжимала его ладонь, как будто бы повторяя ритмы своего сердца. Затем она подняла скрепленные руки вверх и присела, Кейт хитро взглянула на Итана и прислонила его пальцы к тонким губам.

— Что ты делаешь? — задал вопрос Райт.

— Хочу показать тебе уроки минета.

— Тц, ну Кейт.

— Молчи, просто смотри, пригодится.

Кейт провела языком по указательному и среднему, оставляя влажную дорожку. Она обхватила губами кончики пальцев, попутно не забывая проходиться по ним языком. Медленно она вобрала в рот пальцы, ее щеки втянулись, и она плавно начала двигать головой вверх и вниз, пытаясь не задевать зубами кожу. Во рту у нее как будто бы создался вакуум, Итан чувствовал слизистую оболочку, которая была очень мягкая и влажная. Она блаженно прикрыла глаза и казалось, что ей действительно приносит это удовольствие, постепенно Кейт увеличивала ритм. Это не на шутку возбудило Райта, он ощутил приятное шевеление в штанах. Любой бы накинулся на Кейт при таком раскладе, но не Итан.

— У меня стояк, хватит, — осведомил Итан.

Хук остановилась и приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на штаны Райта. Она с чмоком вытащила пальцы из рта и улыбнулась, вытерев губы.

— Этого я и хотела.

— Отвали, мы друзья.

— И что?

— Меня не возбуждают сейчас девушки.

— А это что? — приподняла бровь.

— Он живет отдельной жизнью, — пожал плечами. — Иногда он встает сам по себе, но это же не значит, что я хочу кого-нибудь трахнуть.

— Но не в этой ситуации.

— Морально я тебя не хочу.

— О-о, ну да, все мысли только о нем? — облокотилась на подушку.

— Ты бы знала, как я хочу его, я тогда в постели еле удержался, чтобы не засосать его.

— Ты мне уже говорил.

— Фу, теперь мои пальцы пахнут твоими слюнями, — вытер об одеяло.

Итан вновь погрузил себя в тот вечер и улыбнулся. Он безумно ждал окончания каникул, чтобы увидеть веснушчатую мордашку, ведь теперь все будет по-другому. Абсолютно все.


	37. Нехронологическая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Е-бой (e-boy) - что-то вроде новой субкультуры, как бы продолжение от эмо, но на современный лад. В США сейчас эта субкультура процветает (также есть e-girl - такие девочки, как Ариана).

**12 января**

Каникулы закончились. Учеба началась еще четвертого января, но, несмотря на это, Итан в школе появился только сегодня и то, опоздав. Цепь звенела на его шее, а на плечах болталась джинсовка милитари, скрывающая под собой черную футболку, которая сливалась со штанами и мартинсами. Итан шел вперед с гордо поднятой головой, хотя настроение было не самое лучшее, он не смотрел на окружающих, а вот они наоборот с нескрываемым шоком и недоумением таращили на него глаза. Подростки перешептывались между собой и провожали взглядом Райта. Для небольшого города его внешний вид был вызовом, чем-то кричащим и выходящим за рамки. Тут так никто не выглядел.

За свое отсутствие в школе времени он зря не терял: тырил заначку отца и просаживал деньги на наркотики. Мефедроновые дни тянулись быстро и приятно. Но помимо того, что почти все время он был под кайфом, он успел сделать себе пару новых татуировок, подстричься и украсить губу двумя кольцами. Теперь он был похож на настоящего неформала, хотя таковым себя не считал.

Еще позавчера Итан сидел в кресле и смиренно терпел боль, пока угашенный Брэд набивал ему иероглифы на лице. Фоном читал рэп Freddie Dredd, это хоть как-то отвлекало от жужжания машинки, губы Райта беззвучно шевелились, повторяя слова. Пальцы Итана впились в ткань кресла, сжимая ее. Если честно, он уже хотел побыстрее с этим покончить и, быть может, закинуться чем-нибудь.

— Долго еще? — закусил губу.

— Еще не-емного, — зевнул Брэд.

— Ты аккуратно делаешь?

— Ага…

— Не понимаю, как так можно? — спросила Ариана.

Не только Итан прогуливал школу, но и юная Ариана. Она противно чмокала, ее челюсти активно двигались, прессуя жвачку. На обоих щечках у нее были нарисованы подводкой черные сердечки, точно как ее прищуренные глазки, наблюдавшие за процессом. Ее бледная нога была закинута на другую, как и всегда, а белье вот-вот и было бы видно. На этот раз она пребывала в желтой клетчатой мини-юбке и черной кофте, спущенной на тонкие плечи, а на ногах красовались сетчатые колготки и массивные ботинки. Ну просто мечта педофила. Итан, пока бил татуировку, успел уже раз сто подумать о том, как Ариане не холодно передвигаться по улице? Ведь на дворе январь.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Итан.

— Он же не в адеквате, а ты позволяешь бить ему тату.

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Не бить тату, — усмехнулась.

— Он почти всегда не в адеквате.

— Криво же получится.

— Я в него верю.

— Не очень умно с твоей стороны.

Ариана покачала головой и на ее лице проскочила эмоция презрения, на что Итан ей показал средний палец. Порой она была невыносима, никогда не упускала возможности вставить свое мнение туда, куда не просили. Ариана Блэквуд вообще любила привлекать внимание к своей персоне: экстравагантно одевалась, собирая взгляды, постоянно лезла ко всем и пыталась перетащить разговор на себя. Многие ее не любили за это и вообще не понимали, почему эта малолетка тусуется с ними, но у Арианы были хорошие отношения с Брэдом.

Помимо своего невыносимого характера, Блэквуд была настоящей шлюшкой. Если Кейт занималась сексом с каждым встречным ради удовольствия, то Ариана же либо делала это за деньги, либо за дозу. Наврать о том, что ей уже достаточно лет — для нее не составляло труда. Она была расчетливой, всегда брала товар или зелень вперед. У нее было много поклонников, а кто упустил бы возможность зажать в туалете малолетку, которая не против?

Ариана так часто зависала у Брэда, что Итан задумывался о том, а где вообще ее родители, кто за ней смотрел? По-моему Кейт рассказывала ему, что жила она со старой бабушкой, которой трудно было уследить за ней. А родители ее давно погибли, кажется, в автокатастрофе? Довольно частая смерть, поэтому удивляться нечему.

— Скажи честно, ты решил заделаться е-боем*? — с ухмылкой спросила Блэквуд.

— Ты тик-тока пересмотрела? — приподнял бровь.

— Пф-ф, каждый второй такой, как ты.

— Покажи мне хоть одного у нас такого.

— А ты решил выделиться? — ехидно улыбнулась.

— Отвали, Ри.

Она цокнула и показала Итану средний палец. Они не то, чтобы не любили друг друга, но, скажем, что если бы они случайно остались одни на Земле, то предпочли бы одиночество, нежели общество друг друга. Райт считал Блэквуд слишком навязчивой, а она его слишком нудным. Хотя на самом деле он ей немного нравился, но исключительно на внешность, не больше.

— Все, — объявил Брэд.

— Неужели.

Итан подошел к зеркалу и внимательно осмотрел свое лицо. Он довольно ухмыльнулся. Кожу немного жгло и она опухла, покраснев, не было катастрофически больно, просто немного неприятно. Но результат, конечно, порадовал Итана. Еще год назад, увидев у кого-нибудь тату на лице, он подумал бы, что тот точно городской сумасшедший, а сейчас сам портил кожу на щеках черной краской.

— Нравится? — задал вопрос Брэд.

— Да, спасибо.

— О-обращайся, — протянул он и отставил машинку прочь.

Скорее всего, если бы родители прямо сейчас увидели, что сделал Итан, то они бы тут же упали в обморок. Мало того, что их не радовала каждая новая татуировка Итана, а если это еще и на лице, то страшно представить их реакцию. Райт итак знал, что отец начал стыдиться его. Альфред постоянно глядел на него с презрением и его губы дрожали так, как будто он хотел встать и накричать, избить до полусмерти. Но Райта это еще больше подбивало сделать что-нибудь наперекор взглядам своего отца, ему нравилось его разгневанное лицо и сжимающиеся кулаки. Наверное, он жалел, что Итан появился на свет.

Итан, конечно же, был прав, что родители отреагируют весьма негативно. Вечером того же дня, когда Райт вернулся домой, он выглянул из-за стены прихожей. Отец, как и всегда, сидел на диване, а Кэрол мыла посуду. В этом доме вообще что-нибудь когда-нибудь менялось?

Когда Кэрол услышала какое-то шуршание в зоне прихожей, то она, словно собачка, понеслась выяснять, что издавало звуки. Она приходила в спокойствии до того момента, пока Итан не повернулся к ней лицом. Увидев новые татуировки, мышцы ее стали непроизвольно корчиться, отпечатывая на лице непонятную гримасу. Она будто побелела оттенков на десять, а ее глаза источали вселенский ужас.

— Это что такое?! — вскрикнула Кэрол.

Итан продолжал молча снимать с себя все атрибуты, что его грели в холодную погоду. Ему так не хотелось сейчас выяснять отношения, он не понимал, сколько можно уже выносить ему мозг по поводу татуировок? Это ведь все равно ничего не изменило бы, бить он их не перестал бы. Кэрол несколько раз переспросила у Итана в чем дело, но поскольку он ей так ничего и не ответил, то она подлетела к нему и с силой схватила его лицо, всматриваясь в иероглифы.

— Не трогай меня, — дернулся Итан назад.

— Что это?!

— Слепая что ли?

Кэрол попыталась вновь схватить его лицо и потрогать тату, ей не хотелось верить в то, что это по-настоящему. Руки ее тряслись, как и все остальное, даже волосы, казалось, задрожали.

— Скажи мне, что это сотрется!

— Блять, больно! Не трогай!

— Это сотрется?!

— Нет, — усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Зачем ты портишь лицо?!

Вдруг сзади Миссис Райт всплыл Мистер Райт. Он хотел уж спросить в чем причина криков, но когда поднял взгляд и увидел изменения в сыне, то вопросы тут же отпали. Его глаза наполнились нескрываемой злостью, а брови нахмурились. Альфред открыл рот и закрыл его, словно рыба на берегу, отчаянно хватающая воздух. Он молча и хладнокровно сжал шею Итана, надавливая на артерию и смотря тому прямо в глаза.

— Ты совсем голову потерял? — прошипел Альфред, на что краснеющий Итан расплылся в улыбке и захихикал, нагло сверля взглядом. — По твоему это смешно, значит?

Альфред толкнул сына в гостиную, что тот чуть не упал, а после, грубо взяв его за руку, потащил в ванную. Он крепко держал Итана и быстро шел, что тот не успевал передвигать ногами. Кэрол же, молча, на ватных ногах поплелась за ними. И чего она так нервничала постоянно? Как будто происходило что-то ужасное с Итаном. Она переживала за него совсем не тогда, когда надо. Переживать надо было вот в такие моменты, когда Альфред вел себя дико.

— А можно я сам как бы?

— Заткнись!

Альфред разъяренно распахнул дверь ванной и пихнул туда Итана. Итан быстро обернулся и вжался в раковину, страшно, когда на тебя несся неадекватный. Он грубо собрал черные пакли в ладонь и нагнул голову Итана к крану, из которого незамедлительно полилась холодная вода. Райт уперся в раковину руками и попытался выбраться из хватки отца, но тот лишь крепче сжал.

— Отвали от меня! — старался отдернуть руки от волос и вырываться. — Отвали!

Альфред грубо тыкал Итана в раковину, перед его глазами журчала вода, брызги которой у него оказывались на коже. Сердце бешено стучало, ибо сейчас было действительно страшно. Отец схватил мыло и промокнул его под водой, он быстрым движением руки прислонил мыло к лицу Итана и стал тереть с силой татуировки, как будто надеясь на их исчезновение. Начало ужасно жечь и щипать, ведь это, по сути, открытые раны.

— Ты думаешь это красиво?!.. Я не слышу!

— Блять! Больно! Отпусти меня!

— Что ты сказал?!

— Мне больно!

Итан беспомощно размахивал руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть Альфреда, но безуспешно. Глаза затмила вода и попавшая мыльная пена, их стало больно покалывать, хотелось почесать и промыть, но Итан не мог, потому что его держали. Альфред был готов вырвать черные волосы с корнем, он шатал голову сына из стороны в сторону, как игрушку. Он не обращал внимания на мольбы и боль, что испытывал Райт. Альфред был, как бык, видящий перед собой красную тряпку.

Кэрол же стояла позади всего этого безумия и наблюдала, ничего не предпринимая. Она как будто пребывала в состоянии коматоза. И так почти каждый раз, когда происходило рукоприкладство. Ее рот заклеивался, и она равнодушно смотрела. Итан никогда не понимал такого поведения. Твоего сына избивали, а ты стояла и не шевелилась. Может, конечно, она боялась влезть и попасть под горячую руку, а может просто считала справедливым все происходящее. В голове у нее находился непонятный серый сгусток.

— Мама, помоги мне! Пожалуйста! Скажи ему! — кричал Итан. — Мама!

— Заткнись, выродок! — стукнул голову об керамику.

Вода залила все, Итан старался дышать ртом, периодически случайно захватывая воду носом. Альфред второй рукой затыкал рот и тормошил его голову, не давая ему дышать. Итан просто не мог противостоять отцу, ибо тот был раза в два-три больше его и сильнее. Вдруг вода затихла.

— Это позор! Позор! Ты слышишь меня?! — резко оттянул голову Итана назад и тот закашлял.

— П-пусти меня…

Альфреда невозможно было остановить, его пальцы крепко въелись в волосы Итана и он резко откинул его к стене, Райт ударился спиной и темечком об плитку, и скатился вниз, усердно потирая красные от мыла глаза, из-за чего слезы непроизвольно выступили. Итан поморгал, пытаясь успокоить боль. Альфред подошел к нему и нагнулся, размахивая расправленной ладонью перед лицом.

— У тебя вообще мозгов нет?! А? На тебя как теперь смотреть люди будут?

— Я не понимаю, что я сделал такого, — хлюпнул носом.

— На тебя и так смотрят, как на дебила, а теперь вообще полный комплект, блять! Как нахуй можно было додуматься до этого?! — схватил воротник футболки и подергал за него, плюясь Итану в лицо.

— А тебе-то какое дело, что обо мне подумают?

— Такое дело. Ты взрослый что ли стал или че?

Итан весь дрожал, стало внезапно так холодно и губы задрожали, он прикусил нижнюю. Он подогнул под себя колени и будто бы попытался вжаться в стену. Отец все не унимался, ему словно было мало произошедшего и он продолжал накалять обстановку.

— Я тебя спрашиваю!

— Да отъебись ты от меня, — нервно сказал Итан и пнул Альфреда по коленке, отчего она рефлекторно дернулась.

Альфред зарядил сыну мощную пощечину, и, без того красная щека, стала еще краснее. Итан зажмурил глаза и глубоко вздохнул, а ногти впились в ткань джинс. Стерпел. Итан почувствовал себя ужасно беспомощным, прямо как тогда, когда он был толстым. Он бы хотел дать отпор, но как? Райт искал причину в себе, что не смог ответить, но ведь он здесь совсем не причем. Это так паршиво со стороны Альфреда, что он замахивался на Итана, который не мог ему ответить.

— Как ты вообще такой родился? — скорчил гримасу омерзения. — Ты посмотри на себя, посмешище.

— А кто меня воспитал? — тяжело дыша, прожигающе взглянул на отца.

Альфред в последний раз кинул злой взор на Итана и удалился из ванной, а Кэрол вслед за ним. Итана раздирало от несправедливости и обиды, ему прямо сейчас хотелось всадить длинный нож в шею Альфреда, сладко наслаждаясь его предсмертными хрипами, запечатлеть в своей памяти момент агонии на лице отца. Смотреть с нескрываемым удовольствием, как кровь залила бы пол и капала, капала на пол, не переставая. Такая насыщенная, яркая, красная кровь. Но Итан не был способен на убийство, хотя порой в такие моменты, его настигало чувство сомнения, но, как говорил Рэй, навязчивые мысли и всего лишь. Поэтому вместо крови капала вода с черных прядей.

Итан посидел так несколько минут и встал. Отлично, самое страшное пережил, на очереди школа и шокированные взгляды.

Продолжая ловить на себе десятки глаз, Итан распахнул двери столовой, и его фигура уверенно прошла к витринам с едой. Хотя он здесь и нечасто бывал, в основном зависая во время ланча в школьном коридоре, но сегодня ему непременно захотелось посетить это место. Райт захватил поднос, поставил на него салат и апельсиновый сок, расплатившись, Итан начал рыскать глазами в поисках свободного места. Вдалеке он приметил столик у стены возле мусорного бака, куда школьники скидывали остатки еды, но если честно, не особо хотелось сидеть там. Больше свободных мест не было, были менее занятые. Итак. Компания нердов, которую Итан вообще не знал. Наверное, странно если бы он подсел к ним. Компания, состоящая из девятиклассниц. Они, конечно, явно были бы не против, если к ним подсел бы Итан, но выслушивать тупые детские разговоры и, возможно, отвечать на расспросы — не хотелось. И, наконец, компания из Рэя, Вильяма, Михаэля и еще какой-то девчонки, которая уже собиралась уходить. Тоже ужасно, но почему-то Итану показалась перспектива побесить Михаэля и Вильяма вполне неплохой, интересна их реакция, к тому же любопытно, как поведет себя Рэй.

Райт вздохнул и размеренными шагами направился к их столу, на него тут же обратил внимание Циммерман. В его взгляде читалось одновременно удивление и какой-то восторг. Итан поставил поднос, кинул рюкзак и сел с ним рядом, компания тут же затихла. По лицу Михаэля и Вильяма было видно, что они думают: «Какого хера происходит?». Итан начал спокойно поедать небольшую порцию салата. Краем глаза он видел, что Михаэль в абсолютном шоке и явно что-то хотел бы сказать по этому поводу, но не мог придумать что. Вильям протянул несуразное:

— Э-э…

— А че происходит? — спросил Михаэль.

Итан продолжал есть, он вставил трубочку в сок и немного отпил. И плевать, что доктор говорил ему не запивать еду, абсолютно плевать. Они продолжали глядеть на Райта с недоумением, а тот их нагло игнорировал. Рэй же вел себя так же непринужденно, как Итан.

— Але, чел, куча свободных мест, — сказал Вильям.

— Я тебе мешаю? — поднял взгляд Итан и наклонил голову.

— Ну, блять, как бы да.

— Сорри, — пожал плечами и продолжил есть.

— Ты че, блять, прикалываешься? Пересядь.

— Тебе надо, ты и пересядь.

— Сука, куча свободных мест, — встрял Михаэль.

— А я хочу сидеть тут, — улыбнулся.

— А мы не хотим, чтобы ты сидел тут, — нахмурился херувим.

— И-и? Что дальше? Я от этого не могу здесь сидеть?

— Рэй, а ты хули молчишь? — задал вопрос Кэмпбелл, пронизывая друга злым взглядом.

Итан в эту же секунду коснулся коленом ноги Рэя и потерся, тот вздрогнул и мимолетно посмотрел под стол, но ногу не убрал. Плечом он чувствовал почти незаметное тепло, исходившее от Итана. Момент казался неприятным от того, что придется выкручиваться. Рэй не мог послать друзей, но и не мог наехать на Итана, потому что тогда у них никогда не сложится нормальных отношений.

— А че мне говорить?

— В смысле?

— То есть ты не против? — внимательно посмотрел Михаэль.

— Мне похуй, — развел руками.

— О-отлично, — Вильям облокотился на стул. — Просто класс.

— А какая разница?

— Мы разговариваем на свои темы и тут садится он, действительно, какая разница?

— Мне он не мешает, пусть сидит.

— С каких это пор тебе он не мешает? — приподнял брови Михаэль.

— О-ой, — вздохнул Рэй. — Блять, мы сюда пожрать пришли или разбираться?

— Короче ясно, бывайте.

Вильям с грохотом встал, выбросил недоеденный обед и удалился из столовой, Михаэль последовал его примеру. Ну точно, как дети. Это вызвало легкую улыбку на лице Итана, а Рэй отломил шоколадку и начал ее жевать.

— Неожиданно, — буркнул Итан.

— Че именно?

— Я думал, что ты начнешь гнать на меня.

— Чтобы ты потом обиделся? — усмехнулся.

— Ого, ты обо мне думаешь.

Рэй смущенно улыбнулся и поправил волосы, он неосознанно прижал ногу сильнее к колену Итана.

— На самом деле я хотел, чтобы они свалили.

— Почему?

— Задрало слушать их разговоры про телок и доту.

— Ты разве не играешь в доту?

— Давно играл, а сейчас терпеть не могу ее.

— Отбей.

Они легонько стукнулись кулаками и улыбнулись друг другу. Итан увидел на Рэе медальон, что он ему подарил и это заставило еще шире улыбаться. Рэй облокотился на руку и начал блуждать взглядом по помещению, иногда украдкой смотря на Итана. Он заметил, что тот подстригся и проколол губу, но сильнее всего бросались в глаза татуировки на лице и шее.

— А ты бесстрашный, делать тату на лице.

— А что такого?

— Просто необычно, на всю жизнь же.

— Наверное, большинство считает меня дебилом, я с ними согласен. Скорее всего в сорок лет буду сидеть и думать, какой я идиот, но зато сейчас мне нравится.

— Мне кажется, что тебе идет.

— Спасибо.

— Больно было?

— Ну… Вообще да.

— Кто бил?

— Друг, Брэд.

— Такой с серыми волосами?

— Да, а ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Итан.

— Видел пару раз, как ты общаешься с ним и еще какой-то девкой.

— Это Кейт, моя лучшая подруга.

— М-м.

Они замолчали. Итан продолжал опустошать пластиковую миску с салатом, он медленно пережевывал, а Рэй не сводил с него взгляда. Наконец, когда он все доел, то выбросил отходы свои и, с позволения Рэя, его. Он поставил подносы на место и вернулся за рюкзаком.

— Спасибо. Еще двадцать минут до звонка, не хочешь сходить со мной покурить? — предложил Циммерман.

— …Можно, — настороженно согласился Райт.

— Почему так неуверенно?

— Не привык, что ты ко мне нормально относишься.

— Ждешь подвоха?

— Типа того.

— Черт, я себя так паршиво вел, придется исправляться.

Рэй встал и направился к выходу, Итан поплелся за ним. Они вышли в оживленный коридор и, подойдя к шкафчикам, вынули оттуда верхнюю одежду. Циммерман накинул на себя парку, а Райт пальто, которое идеально струилось по его силуэту. На улице их встретил морозный воздух, который легонько обжигал щеки. На небе отдыхали под лучами зимнего солнца кучевые облака. Сегодня была хорошая погода и это не могло не радовать.

Рэй зажег сигарету и протяжно затянулся. Итан в это время глядел на искрящийся снежок, он дотронулся до него и почувствовал на пальцах воду. Он был достаточно липкий, чтобы поиграть в снежки. Итан не очень любил эту игру, всегда становилось моментально холодно, да и неприятно это, когда в тебя кидают чем-то твердым. Хотя, если бы он начал играть, то играл бы до конца.

— Тебя не стошнит от запаха сиг? — сплюнул Рэй.

— Не должно, мы же на улице. А зачем ты сплевываешь? — сдвинул брови.

— Так легче курить, во рту не так чувствуется противный вкус.

— Не представляю, что там за вкус, если такой ужасный запах.

— Ты разве не пробовал курить обычные сигареты?

— Ну… Нет. Я вообще не любитель что-то пробовать.

Итан врал и не краснел. Учитывая, сколько всего за последние месяцы он попробовал, то это была чистая ложь. Райт смотрел на то, как Циммерман красиво курил и на момент задумался, он ведь действительно никогда не пробовал обычные сигареты, а вдруг они не такие уж противные, как на запах?

— Хотя…

— Рискнешь? — хитро улыбнулся.

— Напомни, как это делать?

— Затягиваешься в легкие, немного ждешь и выдыхаешь, потом сразу же сплевываешь.

— Хорошо.

Итан отобрал сигарету у Рэя и, приготовившись, вдохнул дым в себя. Во рту распространился горький вкус, и Райт тут же выдохнул дым, сплевывая. Его лицо скорчилось в непонятной гримасе.

— Как же противно, — продолжал сплевывать Итан, на что Рэй усмехнулся.

— Ты не в затяг.

— Как ты это понял?

— Когда в затяг, то дым обычно выходит быстро, а у тебя медленно. Это сразу видно. Еще будешь?

— Меня сейчас вырвет, нет. Черт, у тебя есть жвачка? Это просто отвратительно.

— Ага, держи.

Итан рассек зубами белую пластину и противная горечь постепенно сменилась мятным вкусом. Сейчас от Итана пахло так, как зачастую пахло от Рэя. Сигаретами и мятной жвачкой, но в отличии от Райта, Циммерману этот запах подходил, как никому другому. Как будто это его естественный аромат. Рэй елозил взглядом по Итану, наверное, хорошо, что он был на полторы головы выше, иногда Райт не замечал, что за ним наблюдают. Черные рваные пряди лоснились на солнце и к ним хотелось прикоснуться.

— Ты подстригся? — спросил Рэй.

— Да.

— Так гораздо лучше.

Циммерман подумал, что надо бы быть решительнее, поэтому он кончиками пальцев ласково потрогал прядки волос, спадающих на лицо. Райт на него непонятливо покосился и чуток сдвинул брови.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Они у тебя такие мягкие и плотные.

Итан улыбнулся и потянулся к рыжим волосам. Некоторые выходящие из школы недоуменно смотрели на эту картину. Два подозрительных парня трогали волосы друг друга, не каждый день такое увидишь.

— У тебя тоже мягкие. Тебе не кажется, что это странно?

— Что мы делаем?

— Да. Ты не боишься, что что-нибудь подумают?

— Уже в любом случае увидели и что-нибудь подумали.

— И тебе все равно?

Рэй усмехнулся и отвел взгляд, он последний раз глубоко затянулся, потушил сигарету об стену и попал точно в урну. Итан смотрел на него в ожидании ответа, но Рэй лишь улыбнулся и быстро коснулся указательным пальцем кончика носа Итана.

— Пошли, ща уже занятия начнутся.

Рэй направился в школу, Итан вздохнул и прикусил губу, но пошел вслед за ним. «И что это было?» — недоумевал в мыслях Райт. Нормальное ли это поведение, когда просто хочешь общаться? Ответ был очевиден — нет. Они подошли к шкафчикам и убрали верхнюю одежду.

— У тебя сейчас че?

— Немецкий.

— У-у, тогда наши пути расходятся.

— Ну да… Я тогда пойду.

Итан хотел уж было уйти, но Рэй внезапно окликнул его.

— Не хочешь как-нибудь потусить вместе? — предложил Циммерман.

— Ну было бы неплохо.

— Отлично. Когда ты свободен?

— В последнее время: почти всегда.

— Я тебе тогда напишу, хорошо?

— Ладно.

— Давай.

Фигура Итана постепенно становилась мелкой на фоне длинного коридора, по которому он шел в класс. Рэй направился в другую сторону, ощущения были смешанные. Он чувствовал, что происходило что-то неформальное, что он делает то, что обычно нехарактерно для него. Как будто его тело и рот не слушали мозг, а жили отдельно. Рэй понимал, что он не хочет просто дружить с Итаном, зачем ему вообще это нужно? Он хотел от него не только душевных разговоров и обсуждения повседневных тем, ему постоянно хотелось коснуться его и обнять, а может даже что-то больше. Это настораживало и грузило Циммермана, но при этом он старался не сопротивляться себе, Рэй впервые позволил поддаться чувствам и делать то, что он бы никогда до этого не сделал, сочтя полным сумасшествием. И пусть это казалось странным и неправильным, но это точно что-то новое и к чему-то приведет.


	38. Допустим.

**24 января**

Рэй сидел на уроке рядом с Вильямом, учитель что-то говорил, но Циммерман совсем не слушал его. Под столом Рэй держал телефон и переписывался в директе с Итаном, на лице находилась легкая улыбка. Теперь не было ни одного дня, который бы не начинался с пожелания доброго утра и не кончался бы спокойной ночью. Всякий раз, когда они видели сообщение друг от друга, то тут же торопились прочесть его и ответить. На уроках они устраивали частые переглядки и незаметно улыбались друг другу. На ланчах Рэй, бывало, пристально смотрел на Итана, а когда тот это замечал, то Циммерман сразу же вставал и уходил, тогда Райт все понимал и уходил следом. Они болтали за школой, пока Рэй курил, болтали в конце учебного дня, когда уже все расходились и никто не видел их вдвоем, они даже успели прогулять пару уроков вместе. Итану было все равно, что у него копились прогулы, ведь было нечто важнее, чем учеба. Им было хорошо вдвоем, казалось, что они никогда не встречали никого ближе, чем друг друга.

Рэй за эти недолгие две недели успел отдалиться от Вильяма, но он этого в упор не замечал, потому что все мысли кружили вокруг Итана. А вот Вильям как раз таки это заметил, он не понимал в чем дело, но определенно чувствовал, что что-то не так. Циммерман перестал уделять ему внимание как раньше, они стали реже общаться на уроках, потому что Рэй переписывался с Итаном, перестали общаться на ланчах, ибо Рэй мог резко встать и уйти, ничего не сказав, перестали даже курить вместе. Вообще после той ссоры осенью их отношения как-то охладели, ощущалось какое-то невидимое препятствие в общении, которое не давало шутить и обсуждать некоторые темы, как прежде. Но никто из них не торопился разрушить это препятствие, а оно продолжало медленно увеличиваться с каждым днем.

— Рэй, — вдруг окликнула его учительница.

— А? — поднял глаза.

— Тебе неинтересно?

— Почему? Интересно, — нахмурился.

— Мне просто показалось, что ты занят другим.

— Вам показалось.

— Тогда позволь поинтересоваться, что последнее я сказала?

Рэй растерянно посмотрел по сторонам и пихнул Вильяма локтем в надежде на то, что тот ему подскажет, но Кэмпбелл промолчал и отодвинулся. Преподаватель вздохнула и покачала головой, она еще раз повторила материал специально для Циммермана и после добавила:

— Теперь ты услышал?

— Ага.

— Ты последнее время рассеянный, мне это очень не нравится. Давай договоримся, на моем уроке ты не пользуешься телефоном, хорошо?

— Я постараюсь.

— Без постараюсь, это ведь был твой выбор ходить на мои занятия, а я не хочу тратить свое время зря, я хочу тебя чему-то научить.

— Да, я понял.

— В противном случае, мне придется доложить обо всем директору и тебе придется заменить мой урок другим, чтобы не занимать место.

— Окей.

Рэй убрал телефон и недовольно покосился на Вильяма, ему внезапно стало как-то обидно и зло внутри. Он крепко сжал руки и тяжело вздохнул, нетерпеливо ожидая конец урока, чтобы узнать в чем дело. А Кэмпбелл же непринужденно сидел и записывал материал в тетрадь, не обращая внимание на сверлящий взгляд Циммермана.

Время тянулось медленно и постоянно хотелось заглянуть в телефон, потому что тот то и дело вибрировал в кармане, оповещая о новых уведомлениях. Когда прозвенел звонок, то моментально стало так легко и сон исчез с глаз, Рэй быстренько собрал принадлежности в рюкзак и тут же заглянул в телефон. В груди будто бы очередное конфетти взорвалось, улыбка растянулась до ушей, Итан предлагал пойти домой вместе, а Рэй был и не против. Вильям, наблюдая данную картину, цокнул и пошел к выходу из кабинета. Точно! Вильям! Рэй закинул рюкзак на плечо и догнал друга.

— Эй! Стой!

— Че надо? — отдернулся Кэмпбелл.

— В смысле?

— В прямом.

— Че происходит-то?

— Да ниче.

— Только не говори, что ты опять решил поиграть в телку и я должен догадываться. Это вообще я должен обижаться.

— С хера ли?

— Я попросил тебя мне помочь на экономике, а ты проигнорил.

— А почему я должен тебе помогать? — резко остановился и оглянулся на Циммермана.

— Может потому что мы друзья?

— Пф, — усмехнулся. — Знаешь, мне так не кажется.

— Чего? — недоуменно взглянул на Вильяма.

Вильям повертел головой и пошел дальше, Рэя не устраивало такое поведение и он остановил того, дернув за плечо. Кэмпбелл фыркнул и недовольно скрестил руки.

— Че?

— Объясни, — вскинул руками.

— Тебе правда интересно?

— Я бы не спрашивал. В чем дело?

— Ок, пошли покурим, объясню.

— А тут не судьба? Я опаздываю.

— Слыш, мы либо нормально говорим, либо не доебывай меня тогда больше.

— Блять… Ладно, пошли.

Рэй расстроенно напечатал Итану о том, что задержится. Ему не хотелось идти и выяснять куда-то отношения, он бы хотел быстро разобраться здесь и после прогуляться с Итаном. Но все-таки Вильям для него был важен, поэтому придется пойти наперекор собственным прихотям и пожертвовать временем.

Циммерман и Кэмпбелл захватили куртки и отправились на улицу. Они прошли мимо Итана, и Рэй встретился с ним взглядом, он сжал губы и пожал плечами, как бы оправдывая задержку. Райт печально вздохнул, но все понял, он не любил ждать, да и кто вообще любил ждать? Наверное, никто. Он смиренно присел на скамейку и уткнулся в смартфон, втыкая наушники в разъем.

Рэй и Вильям вышли из школы, их встретили белые сугробы, от которых хотелось зажмуриться. Бледное солнце меркло на тусклом небе, еще пару часов и оно затянется мутным черным, а на улицах разгуляется одиночество и, вместо естественного света, дороги будут освещать фонари. Они зашли за угол и Кэмпбелл достал пачку сигарет, он вставил одну в рот, попытался ее поджечь, но от зажигалки лишь пестрили искорки.

— Зажига есть?

— Ага.

Вильям прикурил и глубоко затянулся. Растянулось неловкое молчание, никто из них не торопился начать разговор. Хотя Рэю и нужно было поскорее уйти, но он попросту не знал о чем спрашивать у Вильяма, это ведь он его позвал поговорить. Циммерман немного нервничал, потряхивая ногой, но это были переживания из-за Итана, потому что тому приходилось его ждать.

— Ну? — все-таки спросил Рэй.

— Наше общение скатилось.

— А почему я об этом не в курсе?

— М-м, — усмехнулся. — Оно и понятно, ты же постоянно с кем-то пишешься на уроках и кидаешь нас с Михаэлем.

— Я? Кидаю? Че блять? — нахмурился.

— А че, не так что ли?

— Когда я кидал?

— Ты тупо срываешься с места и уходишь, ниче не сказав, после школы куда-то убегаешь и даже не говоришь пока. По твоему это нормально?

— Шутишь? Я убегаю после школы, потому что у меня подработки.

— А то, что ты на ланчах нас кидаешь?

— Ну… Блять, не только же мне с вами общаться.

— Э-э, а с кем? Учитывая, какой ты высокомерный и всех вокруг считаешь дебилами.

— Михаэля я тоже считаю дебилом, но тем не менее с ним общаюсь, — Рэй достал сигарету и закурил.

— Ну и с кем же ты общаешься, что меняешь нас?

— Это так важно? — приподнял бровь.

— Ну мы же друзья, мне интересно.

— Пару минут назад ты сказал, что не думаешь так.

— И ты теперь тоже?

— Нет, — пожал плечами, — я просто не понимаю, в чем смысл? Что тебе даст имя?

— Вообще-то ничего…

— Ну вот и все, — перебил Рэй.

— Но блять, я не понимаю, это такая тайна?

— Ты же знаешь, что я все равно не скажу, если не хочу.

— А че такого-то?

— Ну вот такое, — вскинул руками. — Я опаздываю, давай быстрее.

— Ты серьезно, блять? Мы лучшие друзья, а ты крысишься и на хуй, по сути, посылаешь. Если это какая-то телка, то мне вообще похуй, я буду рад за тебя. А если нет, то это странно, что ты не можешь сказать. Просто объясни, че за хуйня-то? Я всегда с тобой делюсь всем.

— Мы уже с тобой это проходили, я не обязан делиться всем. Сколько можно уже повторять? Я не хочу говорить и все, ты меня не поймешь.

— Не пойму? В смысле?

— В прямом. Не поймешь и все, закрыли тему. Надо будет — скажу.

— Кла-а-асс, — протянул, улыбаясь. — Как же ты уже заебал нахуй.

Рэй покачал головой и усмехнулся. Ему хотелось хохотать от абсурда Вильяма, почему люди так любят лезть не в свое дело? Вот какая ему разница вообще, что делал Рэй, как тратил свое время, он ведь продолжал общаться с ним, разве этого недостаточно? Но для Вильяма было недостаточно, он чувствовал, что Рэй не просто так скрывал и он страстно желал докопаться до истины.

— Продолжай, — ответил Циммерман.

— Ты не представляешь, как руки чешутся зарядить тебе по щам.

— Так заряди, в чем проблема?

— Не хочу проблем в школе, — бросил бычок на землю. — Знаешь, я положил хуй на то, что ты мне не рассказал тогда осенью, положил хуй на то, что ты забил на дружбу на несколько месяцев, положил хуй даже на то, что ты кинул меня на тусе, но это…

— Стоп, че-че? Это я забил на дружбу? Это ты принцесса, блять, у нас. Я не хотел ссориться, а ты раздул из этого хуй знает че и ходил обижался, когда я просто попросил не доебывать меня насчет Итана. А то, что на тусе я тебя кинул, тебе вообще там заебись было, разве нет?

— Нет, не заебись. Мне было очень хуево.

— Окей, прости. Но почему я должен каждую тусу следить за тобой, я тоже хочу веселиться. То, что ты не держишь себя в руках — твои проблемы, но не мои.

— Пиздец, я просто в ахуе, друзья так не делают.

— А как делают? У всего есть предел, пей меньше и все будет ок.

— Тебе легко говорить, я тебя просил присматривать за мной, это так трудно?

— Трудно каждый раз тащить твою пьяную тушку, которая лезет подраться.

— М-м, спасибо, блять. Классный из тебя друг.

Вильям улыбнулся и поджал губы, красные от мороза руки, он засунул в карманы куртки. Его злой взгляд сменился взглядом, наполненным обидой и какой-то глубокой болью, как будто он хотел… Заплакать? Рэй вздохнул и бросил окурок на белую землю, он бы мог сейчас развернуться и уйти, но словно зимний ветер его подтолкнул вперед, и он крепко обнял Вильяма, похлопав по плечу. Кэмпбелл обвил руками спину Циммермана и они молча так стояли несколько минут, а после Вильям тихо сказал:

— У меня проблемы.

— Че такое? — отстранился.

— Я натворил кое-какой пиздец, о котором очень жалею.

— Ты, может, скажешь уже?

— Короче… На той тусе рождественской, я танцевал с какой-то телкой, помнишь?

— Помню. И?

— Она меня недавно нашла, написала мне, ей короче только недавно семнадцать исполнилось.

— А проблема-то в чем?

— Короче я с ней переспал, — произнес на одном дыхании.

— Оу… Ну… Охуеть, че могу сказать. Лола не в курсе, да?

— Еще бы она была в курсе, мы сразу расстанемся, я не хочу ее потерять. Я чувствую себя просто отвратительно и грязно, у меня такое чувство вины сильное, я ей каждый день в любви клялся, а тут трахнул другую.

— Говорят, что любовь и потрахаться — разные вещи.

— Ну да, а теперь вспомни Элис и себя.

— Согласен, так себе, но я Элис особо не любил и она меня тоже. Так ты ей не расскажешь?

— Угараешь? Нет, конечно. Но самый пиздец даже не в этом.

— А в чем?

— Черт, мне даже говорить об этом сложно…

— Не тяни.

— Она, походу, залетела от меня.

— Че-е, блять?! — Рэй выпучил глаза и разинул рот.

Такого он услышать точно не ожидал. Натворить подобное в семнадцать — что может быть хуже? И пусть не за горами совершеннолетие и выпускной, но это все равно остается весомой проблемой, ведь Вильям планировал поступить в университет, отчаянно порезвиться, насладиться студенческой жизнью, а дети в его планы пока не входили. Хотя на самом деле Кэмпбелл думал, что если бы Лола от него забеременела, то он бы был этому рад и поддержал бы ее, но сейчас фигурировала незнакомка, которую он видел лишь однажды.

— Как так вышло?! — продолжал спрашивать Циммерман.

— Я реально не помню, как-то все само, она была такой охуенной, — уныло потер лицо. — Мне так паршиво.

— Неужели тебе в голову не пришло, что надо юзать презики? Они же у тебя всегда с собой.

— Я вообще об этом не думал тогда, да мне похуй на это, как теперь Лоле в глаза смотреть?

— То есть тебя не волнует, что от тебя залетели?

— Конечно, блять, волнует. Я проебался пиздец как.

— И че ты будешь делать?

— Хуй знает, мне кажется я так долго молчать не смогу и в итоге все расскажу ей.

— Я про ребенка щас.

— Блять, это странно на самом деле, я не хочу его, но у меня нет денег на аборт.

— А ты вообще уверен, что она только с тобой спала?

— Да, мы с ней по-моему весь вечер ширялись, под утро проводил ее. Говорит, что у нее никого не было за последнее время, кроме меня.

— А че ты ее тупо не пошлешь? Тебе же оно не надо.

— У нее отец коп, — потерянно улыбнулся. — Если что, то мне пизда.

Рэй обескураженно глядел на Вильяма, не говоря ни слова. Он не знал, что ему предложить в такой ситуации, ведь она действительно плоха. Занять ему деньги на аборт? Тут уже боролись между собой алчность и дружба. Учитывая, что, скорее всего, Вильям ему не вернет эти деньги в ближайшее время и не очень ближайшее, то Рэю не особо хотелось занимать ему. С другой стороны, почему бы не помочь другу? Но кто бы помог Циммерману в такой ситуации? Наверное, никто, кроме его самого. Он ведь пытался тогда оттянуть Вильяма от той девушки, но тот не послушался, потому что им руководила похоть.

— А че тебе сделают? Ты тоже несовершеннолетний.

— Хуй знает, скажет, что я ее изнасиловал, да че угодно. Короче мне пиздец, если я начну сливаться.

— Она сама хочет аборт?

— Она какая-то странная, она так сказала, будто сама не знает.

— Ебать… Ты попал. Скажи предкам, помогут же.

— Рэй, ты конченный? Они меня убьют и еще Лоле расскажут.

— А как по другому? Ты хочешь стать малолетним отцом или че? Денег на аборт у тебя нет, у нее, видимо, тоже. Ее отец наверняка тебя по стенке размажет.

— Я понимаю, поэтому и сказал тебе. Ты не можешь мне занять, ты же работаешь?

— Блять… — тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Прости, но не могу.

Рэю тяжело дались эти слова, отказывать другу не просто, но что-то подсказывало Циммерману не одалживать Кэмпбеллу такую сумму. Да, они были лучшими друзьями, но когда дело доходит до денег, то друзья, бывает, испаряются и это совершенно обыденная ситуация, такова жизнь. Рэю не меньше нужны были деньги, чем Вильяму, он откладывал себе на обучение в колледже, ибо университет для него был слишком дорогим. Он, конечно, думал о получении гранта, но ему это казалось больше чем-то сказочным, нежели реальным. По Вильяму было видно, что он не надеялся услышать такой ответ, поэтому ответил Рэю в грубой манере, как будто тот ему был что-то должен:

— М, вон оно че, — покивал Вильям. — Понятно короче.

— У меня просто щас реально нет денег.

— Рэй… Зачем пиздеть?

— Я не пизжу, мне самому они нужны, ты же в курсах, что семья у меня далеко не богатая и деньги мне на обучение копятся.

— Я бы тебе отдал.

— Когда, Вил?

— Ты угараешь что ли? Там сумма-то не особо большая, какие-то сраные долларов семьсот.

— Сраные семьсот? Знаешь сколько мне надо пахать на эти сраные семьсот? Если это не так много, то какого черта у тебя щас нет сраных семьсот долларов? М?

— Блять, ты тупо жмот.

— Я не жмот, Вил. Просто ты сам себе противоречишь, если для тебя это не так много, то попроси у родителей, у тебя нормальная семья.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Школьник просит у родаков такие деньги? Ты сам понимаешь, че несешь?

— Ну вот видишь, уже «такие» деньги. У тебя есть выбор?

— Знаешь че, — сплюнул, — на протяжении уже вот нескольких дней я думаю, какого хера я вообще начал с тобой общаться? С самого первого дня было понятно, что ты хуйня, а не человек.

— Пф, окей. Я даже сраться уже не хочу, заебали твои обидки, спокойно мог юзнуть презики за десять, чтобы потом не вымогать у меня семьсот.

— Вымогать? Тебя, блять, по-человечески попросили, — Вильям повысил тон и сжал кулаки.

— Как ты там сказал мне сегодня, почему я должен тебе помогать? Так вот почему я должен тебе помогать?

— О-о, теперь вот так значит, когда у друга проблемы, то нахуй его, а как у тебя, так сразу.

— Ты моих проблем никогда не касался, я решал все сам. А я уже заебался бегать за тобой и вытаскивать тебя из всякой хуйни, ты не ребенок и разбирайся сам. Я себе коплю на обучение, я не хочу, чтобы мама потом брала кредиты.

— Ебаный в рот, там в год платить всего лишь десятку, хули ты выебываешься? Пиздец трагедия, мама возьмет кредит, когда тебя вообще волновало то, что из-за тебя страдают другие?

— Когда волновало?! — усмехнулся. — Всегда.

— Ага, не пизди, заврался уже. Всегда на всех похуй было, всегда из-за тебя все страдали. Я это четко понял, когда ты кинул меня в Рождество.

У Рэя ужасно скрипели зубы. С одной стороны Вильям говорил чистейшую правду, а с другой стороны он немного преувеличивал масштабы равнодушия Рэя. Циммерман был не всегда черствый, в нем все-таки присутствовала капля человечности. А за последние месяцы он совсем изменился и поменял приоритеты.

— Слушай, да пошел ты-ы на хуй! — улыбнулся и толкнул в плечо Вильяма. — Твои проблемы, что хуй держать в штанах не можешь.

— Ты че, охуел что ли? — огрызнулся Кэмпбелл.

— Жаль Лолу, что она с таким мудаком повелась, который винит всех, но не себя.

— Заткнулся, пока я тебе ебало не сломал!

— Ага.

Рэй все так же с улыбкой помахал Вильяму и развернулся, он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Было такое ощущение, что груз с плеч спал, и Рэй наконец-то смог их расправить и пойти прямо. К черту Вильяма, к черту Михаэля, к черту всех, они слишком токсичные, а Циммерман больше не желал быть таким же. Единственный, с кем он хотел бы сейчас общаться — татуированный мальчик с черными волосами и синими-пресиними глазами, которые каждый раз на него так важно смотрят и внутри все переворачивается. С которым можно было поговорить о чем угодно и это не будут девушки или игры, это будут непринужденные, уютные разговоры, которые интересны обоим. Нет, в их беседах не было какой-то высокой морали или философии, это самые обычные разговоры, но такие, которые греют душу своей простотой.

Рэй распахнул двери школы и прошел по пустому коридору, его надменная улыбка сменилась легкой и доброжелательной, когда он увидел черную макушку. Итан поднял на него глаза и вынул наушники из ушей, он тут же встал и подтянул рюкзак.

— Ты долго, — сказал Итан.

— Я знаю, небольшие терки были, пойдем?

— Пошли.

Рэй вновь вдохнул морозный воздух, который обжигал. Снег хрустел под ногами, настоящая услада для ушей. Выдыхаемый пар походил на маленькое облачко, которое ежесекундно растворялось, заменяясь другим. Сугробы искрились, прямо как шампанское. Если и существовала сказка, то вот она — перед глазами. И иней, осевший на ветках, будто на рожках оленей. Пусть пальцы и голова мерзли, это приятный холод.

— Ты перестал ездить на машине, — подметил Райт.

— Прогревать муторно, единственное, че я хочу с утра — это горячий кофе или какао, но уж точно не прогревать тачку.

— А почему бы не завести тачку и пойти заниматься другими делами?

— Мне ле-е-ень, — протянул Рэй, улыбаясь.

— А ходить с утра по холоду не лень? — приподнял бровь.

— Мне нравится гулять зимним утром, темно и спокойно, снег под ногами хрустит, музыка в наушниках играет.

— И отвратительный холод.

Они замолчали на пару секунд, Райт поглядывал порой на Циммермана, а потом вдруг решил спросить без капли зазрения:

— А что за терки?

— С Вилом поссорились, ведет себя, как идиот.

— Сильно поссорились?

— Ага, думаю, что даже общаться, скорее всего, не будем больше.

— Я заметил, что в последние месяцы вы как-то не особо друг с другом.

— Есть такое, все еще осенью началось.

— А что было? Ну… Если ты, конечно, хочешь рассказать, — смущенно пролепетал Итан.

— Я не особо хотел бы жаловаться на него.

— Ладно, заткнулся, — на лице его проскользнула улыбка.

— Да не-е, все ок. Неприятная ситуация, я понимаю, что если начну щас рассказывать, то это будет выглядеть, будто я выставляю только его виноватым… А тебе правда интересно это?

— Ну да.

— В таком случае, помнишь мы делали проект?

— Такое трудно забыть, — прикусил губу. — И что дальше?

Рэй слегка смутился от реплики Итана, это звучало как-то игриво и кокетливо, а прикушенная губа на фоне его тона выглядела особо пикантно. И вправду, подобное трудно забыть, но еще хуже, когда иногда мелькают мысли подобное повторить. А Рэй себя стал все чаще ловить на том, что он представлял этот момент вновь и вновь, и внутри все корежило и замирало.

— Вильяму было настолько любопытно, чем мы занимались с тобой, что он не прекращал доебывать меня целыми днями.

— Так логично же, что проектом и занимались.

— Он думал по-другому.

Итан хихикнул и опустил голову, будто пытаясь скрыть улыбку, но Рэю не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, что тот хитро лыбился.

— Ну я согласен, что он был в чем-то прав, — подтвердил Циммерман.

— Но ему ведь незачем об этом знать.

— Ну да. Наверно если бы сказал ему, как есть, то на меня бы вылился хейт тоннами.

— …А мы ведь говорим об одном и том же? — аккуратно намекнул Райт, на что Циммерман усмехнулся.

— А о чем говоришь ты?

— А как ты думаешь?

— Ты меня решил завалить ответными вопросами?

— А ты? Да брось, ты же понял о чем я.

Дыхание у Рэя внезапно стало частым и глубоким, а на ребрах, как на арфе, проигралась легкая щекотка. И ласкающее, нежное чувство распространилось близ шеи. Улыбка не хотела сходить с лиц обоих, ибо они прекрасно знали, к чему шел разговор.

— Хочешь это обсудить? — спросил Рэй.

— Было бы неплохо, у меня есть некоторые вопросы.

— Задавай.

— Воу, ты не против, так странно.

— Спрашивай, пока у меня есть настроение отвечать.

— Ладно… Почему ты проявил инициативу тогда провести со мной вечер? Ты же меня ненавидел.

— Честно говоря, сам не знаю. Просто мы стали как-то в момент хорошо ладить и я понял, что ты нормальный, захотелось провести с тобой время.

— А почему после этого ты снова включил мудака? Мы же реально неплохо поладили.

— Потому что я — мудак, — весело ответил Рэй. — Но на самом деле, меня это испугало. Тот момент был странным, я не знал как реагировать на это. К тому же, че подумали бы окружающие, всегда срались с тобой, а тут вдруг общаться начали.

— Но сейчас ты ведь общаешься со мной, — задумчиво приподнял бровь.

— Я перестроил кое-че в своей голове. Нет, меня все еще заботит это в какой-то мере, но уже не так. Я пожалел, что тогда ответил тебе грубостью.

— Кстати, тебе не холодно? Ты без шапки же.

— Прохладно.

— Так натяни капюшон.

— Да все ок.

— У тебя уши красные.

Итан резко дернул Рэя за руку, остановив того, что тот даже слова сказать не успел. Райт ловким движением руки натянул капюшон на рыжую макушку и пошел дальше хрустеть снегом.

— Так-то лучше.

— Это было неожиданно и жестковато, — подметил Циммерман.

— Так вот, перейдем к откровенному.

— Ох, бля, — буркнул Рэй.

— Молчи, сам согласился. Меня знаешь, что волнует, ты же ведь был реально не против тогда, ты мне ведь сам ответил.

— Не-ет, давай сменим тему.

— Ты сказал, что я могу задавать вопросы, так что давай-ка отвечай. У меня мозг ломается из-за этого, что мне думать?

— Я был накурен и вообще это происходило не всерьез.

— Не думаю, что это происходило не всерьез.

— Это еще почему?

— Ты казался слишком настойчивым.

— Я. Был. Накурен. — смущенно отвел взгляд.

— И что дальше? Ты ведь отвечал мне, значит хотел этого.

— Я не хочу отвечать на это.

— А это был не вопрос.

— Блять, ты меня вгоняешь в краску.

— Тебе стыдно? Серьезно?

— А тебе нет? Мы с тобой, черт возьми, сосались.

— Странно, что тебе стыдно за это, но не стыдно за то, что мы спали вместе, — коварно усмехнулся.

Циммерману было одновременно и смешно, и неловко, и приятно обсуждать это. Несмотря на все смущение, конечно же, ему хотелось продолжить разговаривать об этом. Потому что все-таки он понимал, что ему, походу, тот день очень понравился, а в особенности поцелуй. Тогда будто тысячи бабочек вспорхнули в груди, незабываемое чувство.

— Спали, звучит как-то двояко, — подметил Рэй.

— Ну, а что мы делали по-твоему? Черт, мне самому неловко спрашивать, но признайся, тебе же… Зашло?

— Че именно? Как мы спали или поцеловались?

Щеки Рэя согрелись, ибо к ним прильнуло огромное количество крови, казалось, что их было видно издалека, как красный светофор. Сердце сходило с ума и билось в каком-то странном ритме, внутри все горело.

— И то, и другое.

— Давай все-таки сменим тему.

— Я не хочу недосказанности.

— Окей… Что если я скажу допустим?

— Допустим что…? — продолжал настойчиво спрашивать Итан.

— Допустим, что мне понравилось обнимать тебя ночью, допустим, что ты неплохо целуешься, — сквозь зубы проговаривал Рэй. — На этом все?

— Все, — удовлетворенно произнес Райт.

До развилки оставалось недолго. Итану нужно было идти направо, а Рэю налево. Циммерману бы хотелось, чтобы дорога была гораздо длиннее, чтобы полностью насладиться компанией Райта, но увы. Уже виднелся тот самый перекресток.

— Сегодня сидел на искусстве, нам раздали творческое задание.

— Какое?

— Сказали, что будет какая-то постановка в школе, надо нарисовать каждому какую-то декорацию, вроде, к четырнадцатому февраля надо.

— И че ты выбрал?

— Выбрал самое простое — дерево.

— Да чет нихера не просто, оно же должно быть громадным.

— Я знаю, поэтому мне придется вечера коротать за этим, но учитель сказал, что нам будет очень хорошее поощрение за выполнение этого задания.

— Но не сказал какое?

— Не-а, думаю, какие-нибудь баллы.

— Мне кажется, ты отлично справишься.

— Почему это?

— Ты хорошо рисуешь, — без задней мысли сказал Рэй.

— Но ты же не видел моих работ, откуда ты знаешь? — задумчиво сказал Итан.

И вдруг Рэя как током пробило, черт, что он только что сказал и зачем? Райт ведь не подозревал, что нашедший его альбом — это Циммерман. Что он видел его рисунки и бывало вечером доставал альбом, вновь вглядываясь в каждый штрих, представляя, как рука Итана держала карандаш, а тот скользил по бумаге.

— Я всего лишь предположил.

— Ну ладно, вот мы и дошли до развилки.

— Ага.

— Чем планируешь заняться сегодня?

— Хуи пинать, а ты сегодня декорацию начнешь делать?

— Да, буду беситься.

— Беситься?

— Нужно стальное терпение, чтобы закончить это. Я люблю рисовать, но не люблю, когда меня заставляют это делать.

— М-м. Хотел бы посмотреть, как ты рисуешь.

— А что мешает? Вообще-то мне бы потребовалась помощь, потому что я не уверен, что у меня хватит нерв закончить.

— И к чему ты клонишь?

— Ты бы не хотел мне помочь нарисовать ее?

— Да не, ты че, я не умею вообще рисовать.

— Не обязательно рисовать, поможешь что-нибудь вырезать, а если что, то я подучу тебя.

— Ну хуй знает, — пожал плечами.

— В общем, если хочешь увидеть, как я рисую, то можешь прийти ко мне в гости на выходных.

— А родители?

— Они собирались куда-то уехать, так что дом будет полностью в моем распоряжении.

— Окей, тогда я приду.

— Класс.

Они улыбнулись и потянулись обниматься, они крепко сжали друг друга, чуть ли не выламывая косточки. Они походили на пингвинов в своих куртках, было так мягко из-за них, но в то же время и морозно, когда уткнулись лицом в холодный мех. Рэй еще никогда не обнимал так друзей, вообще никого, это какое-то другое объятие, которое он не желал заканчивать, но увы, всему есть конец.

— А тебе зашло? — тихонько произнес Рэй, имея ввиду все те же странные моменты.

— Я бы повторил, — шепотом ответил Итан.

Они отстранились, и Циммерман увидел томный взгляд Райта и приоткрытый рот, который расплылся в легкой улыбке. Как же много они друг другу улыбались, не сосчитать, но Рэй бы смотрел целую вечность на эти белые зубки и шершавые губы. Итан развернулся и отправился домой, его фигура постепенно превращалась в черную точку на белом фоне. Циммерман смотрел себе под ноги и думал, много думал. Где тот самый момент, когда все начало закручиваться таким образом? Рэй его как-то не заметил, это, вроде, бы с одной стороны произошло так резко, но в то же время так незаметно. Сердце продолжало ныть, а эмоции переполняли. Хотелось побыстрее уже выходных, чтобы прийти к Итану и просто хотя бы посидеть с ним рядом, насладиться возможностью наблюдать за тем, как он увлеченно водит кистью, окрашивая бесцветную поверхность. Скорее бы.


	39. Разрисуй меня.

**27 января**

Субботнее пасмурное утро накрыло и без того серый город. Всякий нежился в объятиях одеяла и только открывал глаза новому дню, и лишь действительно умалишенный сейчас бы отправился скитаться на холодную, одинокую улицу вдоль сугробов. Умалишенный или Рэй Циммерман.

Он надел черную толстовку поверх черной футболки, попутно попивая крепкий, ароматный и остывший кофе из белой чашки. Во рту стоял горький привкус и даже две ложки сахара не спасали. Помимо прочего, Циммерман успевал еще и сигарету курить, окружая себя едкой дымкой. Рэй никогда не вставал в выходные раньше двенадцати часов, но сегодня был особенный случай, ради которого он заставил себя покинуть постель. Ведь сегодня тот самый день, когда он должен пойти к Итану в гости. Так странно, что даже не верилось, как будто Рэй сам себе это придумал.

Он встал перед зеркалом и попытался уложить волосы, но те были слишком непослушные, поэтому Рэй разлохматил их еще больше. Под глазами были, как и всегда, синяки, но Рэй не ощущал себя сонным или уставшим, наоборот заряженным и приободренным. И кто знал, влиял ли на него так кофе или Итан, с которым он жаждал встречи, хотя они виделись буквально вчера в школе. Но каждая минута, проведенная рядом с Райтом, Циммерману казалась ничем, как щелчок пальцами. Ему его было слишком мало, да и обстановка в школе неуютная, напряженная.

Рэй бросил окурок в чашку с недопитым кофе и прихватил с собой рюкзак, рюкзак — незаменимая вещь, где бы Рэй не был, он всегда таскал с собой его, так он чувствовал себя увереннее. Спустившись вниз, он встретился с Дорис, которая жарила яичницу, масло шипело, прям как змея. По телевизору болтал журналист, но Дорис не внимала его словам, наверное она включила новости, чтобы не было так скучно. Помимо запаха раскаленного масла, в воздухе ощущался запах сигарет. Дорис дымила, словно паровоз, ну что поделать, семья куряг. Когда она заметила сына, то удивилась и приподняла бровь.

— Ты куда так рано намылился?

— К другу.

— К другу? Еще ж даже обеда нет.

— И че?

— А покушать? А? Ты что, голодный пойдешь?

— Пока ты спала, я съел булочку с кофе.

— Тц, булочка с кофе — что это за еда?

— Я тороплюсь, так что я потом забегу куда-нибудь поесть.

— Торопишься? Вы с Вильямом куда-то собрались?

— Я не с Вилом.

— Ух ты, а ты точно к другу идешь? — улыбнулась и прищурилась она.

— Да-а, точно.

Рэй накинул куртку и начал рыться в комоде, в поисках перчаток и шапки. На улице и вправду было слишком холодно, чтобы ходить морозиться, а простыть не хотелось. Ну как не хотелось, дома бы Циммерман с удовольствием посидел, но единственное зачем ходил Рэй в школу на данный момент — повод увидеть Итана.

— Просто ты же постоянно с Вильямом и еще каким-то мальчиком, беленьким таким.

— Михаэль. Я с ними больше не общаюсь.

— Вот оно как? А что случилось? Ты не говорил.

— Долгая история, как-нибудь потом объясню.

— Ну ладно. А это тот друг, к которому ты сейчас, со школы?

— Ага, если помнишь Итан, осенью делал со мной проект.

— Черненький такой?

— Ты всех по цвету волос различаешь? — усмехнулся.

— Мне он понравился, такой вежливый и аккуратный. Правда выглядел, как эмо какой-то.

— Ну я у тебя тоже странно выгляжу.

— Это да, как настоящий гот, — посмеялась Дорис. — Это у вас мода какая-то пошла что ли?

— Я одеваюсь в черное потому, что мне нравится. И я не гот, они же уже давно вымерли.

Рэй наконец-таки обнаружил перчатки, правда они почему-то лежали за комодом. Странно. И кто их туда забросил? Рэй подвернул шапку, чтобы та не смотрелась слишком вытянутой и нацепил ее на голову, после застегнул парку и поправил ореховый мех.

— В мои годы тоже всякие субкультуры были, панки, например. Но это, конечно, не сравнится с нынешними, классное времечко тогда было. Все обожали Сида Вишеса, ну который Sex Pistols, а еще из каждого гаража слышались Ramones. Носили какие-то бешеные прически и обязательно косухи.

— Ты разве застала это время?

— Я у тебя вообще-то шестьдесят восьмого года рождения, сын. Конечно, застала.

— Ты тоже панком была? — удивленно спросил Рэй.

— Я? Не-ет, ну я у тебя, конечно, одевалась тоже странно, так скажем, — хихикнула. — Пару раз даже попадала в «интересные компании».

— Так вот в кого я такой? — усмехнулся.

— Неправда, ты хуже, — ярко улыбнулась и повела пальцем. — Потом, помню, расцвет гранжа был. Ох, у каждой девчонки висел плакат Курта Кобейна в комнате.

— Ты же взрослая тогда уже была, я думал, что таким промышляют только подростки.

— Ну сколько мне тогда было, года двадцать три? Какая на-ахрен взрослость, Рэй? Ветер в голове гулял. Единственное, что мне тогда хотелось, это надеть короткую юбку и пойти с девками пить дешевое пиво в бар, где вовсю рубили гитары. Я была студенткой и мне хотелось развлечься, а не учиться.

— Почему ты мне никогда не рассказывала о своей бурной молодости? — возмутился Циммерман.

— Так ты не спрашивал.

— Я и сейчас не спрашивал, ты сама начала.

— Не хотела портить твою психику, — взмахнула вверх вилкой. — Кстати, а я сегодня тоже кое-куда иду!

Рэй слегка заинтересованно взглянул на Дорис, видимо, это было нечто важное, раз она упомянула об этом, поэтому Рэй тут же поспешил у нее узнать:

— Куда?

— На свидание! — ярко улыбнулась.

— И кто этот счастливчик?

— Помнишь, я уезжала на Рождество с Люси на курорт?

— Тц…

— Знаю, что ты помнишь, но мне надо было уточнить. Так вот там, я познакомилась с очень галантным мужчиной, мы в принципе общаемся с того времени, но я пока не хотела тебе говорить, потому что думала, что все несерьезно, но он настроен решительно, похоже.

— Нихера, и как его звать?

— Фрэнк.

— М-м, дядя Фрэнки, — хихикнул.

— Ну еще рановато до дяди, — покачала головой.

— Прикинь, выскочишь замуж.

— Боже упаси…

— Да ладно тебе, разве ты не хочешь снова почувствовать себя невестой?

— Ну да, мне только сейчас в белые платья наряжаться.

— А че такого? Ты всегда хорошо выглядишь, ты у меня самая красивая мама на свете, — Рэй улыбнулся и подошел к Дорис, чмокнув ее в щеку.

— Ты там не опоздаешь?

— А, да, надо бы уже выходить.

— Так ты куда? В гости или куда? — Дорис отставила сковороду.

— В гости.

— Чем займетесь?

— Итан попросил помочь ему кое-что нарисовать.

— О-о, классно. Так и думала, что он творческая натура. На самом деле я рада, что ты начал общаться с кем-то помимо Вильяма.

— Почему?

— Мне он как-то не очень нравился, да и тот беленький мальчик. Что-то отталкивающее в них.

— Ну хер знает, — пожал плечами. — Ладно, я побежал, а то Итан уже заждался поди.

— Давай, не забудь покушать, у тебя деньги-то на еду есть?

— Да есть-есть, не беспокойся. Пока, удачи тебе на свидании!

Рэй выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью. На улице стоял дикий дубак, чтобы идти пешком, поэтому Рэй направился к машине и, не смотря себе под ноги, наступил на лед, на котором тут же подскользнулся и грохнулся на пятую точку, неприятная боль ударила в копчик. Единственное, что успел произнести Рэй, это короткое и громкое: «Бля!». Он недовольно вздохнул и поднялся, отряхнувшись от небольшого количества налипшего снега, а затем поковылял к старенькому мерседесу, в надежде на то, что тот заведется. Холодная мгла липла к вылезшим из-под шапки волосам и коже, Рэй желал побыстрее укрыться от этого. Уже все как-то шло не по плану: дверь примерзла и не открывалась, машина глохла, не заводилась минут десять точно, Циммерман уже даже думал плюнуть на все и пошагать, но все же ему повезло.

Еле отогрев машину и по прежнему пытаясь согреться самому, Рэй врубил на полную Placebo. По краям лобового стекла так же застыл лед, что ж, похоже сегодня везде Рэя будет преследовать лед. Ехать в такие условия, конечно, опасно, ибо машину могло занести на повороте, но идти было слишком лень, да и холод пробирался до косточек, заставляя трястись. Благо, что ехать недалеко.

Тронувшись с места, Рэй пальцем отбивал на руле бит. Если честно, то было слегка волнительно, Рэй совершенно не представлял, какой у Итана дом внутри, какая его комната, как вообще он жил? Были какие-то смутные мысли о том, что, возможно, вся комната увешана рисунками и обставлена какими-то безделушками, прям как музей, может она будет очень яркой и неординарной, как и сам Итан. Собственная комната — место особое, она характеризовала человека, ведь в ней он находился чаще всего. Вот у Рэя самая обычная, но тем не менее в ней присутствовала изюминка — яркий ковер и плакаты на стене, а у Итана наверняка будет что-то вроде мастерской.

Поворот за поворотом и дух захватывало сильнее. Хотелось побыстрее доехать и встретиться, увидеть домашнего Итана, уже в одежде по размеру. Рэя безумно терзало любопытство, какой же Итан дома? Носил ли он свободные, заляпанные когда-то в еде футболки со штанами или надевал уютную, мягкую пижаму в синий горошек? Почему синий и почему горошек? А кто б его знал. Хотя пижама не совсем в его стиле, но вдруг, ведь он удивлял Рэя порой забавными носками, что иногда совсем не сочетались с остальной одеждой.

Когда на горизонте образовался домик, окруженный сугробами, Рэй снизил скорость. Снег примерз к крыше, а стройные сосульки смотрели острием вниз. Совсем недавно город одарили снегопады, а потом вдруг так внезапно улицы озарила теплая погода, что все поспешно растаяло и в итоге привело к тому, что везде гололедица. Циммерман ужас, как не любил лед повсюду, это мало того, что травмоопасно, так и этого достаточно. Он никогда не понимал людей, которые со склона скатывались на подошве ботинок по льду, ведь это страшно же! И так странно, Рэй, вроде бы, уже как взрослый парень, а боялся какой-то детской шалости, но не суть.

Он припарковал автомобиль, проверил зачем-то бардачок, в котором не находилось ничего нужного и, закрыв машину, поплелся к двери. Ноги подкашивались, а тело тряслось то ли от пробирающего холода, то ли от волнения. И главное, чего волноваться-то? Ничего ведь особенного не происходило, но Рэй все равно не мог себя контролировать, прямо как маленькая девчонка. Попытавшись собраться с мыслями, он постучал в дверь, никто не открыл, затем он постучал настойчивее.

На пороге появился Итан, выглядел он бодро и опрятно. На нем была надета длинная футболка с изображением фрагмента фрески «Сотворение Адама» и черные шорты до колен. Встретил Рэя он с улыбкой и слегка пьяным взглядом, от него истончался ненавязчивый шлейф вина. Итан пригласил Рэя в дом и вежливо взял у того парку, повесив ее в шкаф.

— Пьешь с утра? — ухмыльнулся Циммерман.

— Совсем немного, я не чувствую себя пьяным, скорее расслабленным. Родители уехали, поэтому хочу использовать возможность.

— Че пьешь?

— Красное прекрасное вино.

— Угостишь меня прекрасным? — улыбнулся.

— Ты за рулем, так что нет.

— Даже чуть-чуть?

— Даже чуть-чуть.

— Да ладно, я шучу. И на сколько у тебя предки уехали?

— Либо вернутся поздно вечером, либо завтра вечером. Они не уточняли, они часто занимаются такой херней, что говорят мне, будто бы скоро приедут, а на самом деле нет.

— Чтобы ты никого домой не водил?

— Да, они считают дом чем-то личным и не любят посторонних.

— Наверно если меня увидели бы, то раскандалились бы.

— Это точно, мама бы орала, как бешеная. Она думает, что ты отброс.

— Я конечно плох, но не на столько, — возмутился Рэй.

— Да ты же знаешь, что они у меня оба больные на голову. Ладно, хватай рюкзак и пошли наверх.

Рэй отправился вслед за Итаном, его тонкие ноги ступали по ступенькам, даже в домашнем он смотрелся так грациозно и статно, татуировки только дополняли его и без того длинные и изящные руки.

Дверь в комнату Итана была распахнута, и оттуда доносилась непринужденная игра на пианино в легком, почти неслышном сопровождении флейты. Волшебная, умиротворяющая музыка без слов, ненавязчивая и струящаяся, нежная, как поцелуй матери. Под нее хотелось окунуться в маковое поле и почувствовать, как ветер трогал волосы, услышать порхание крыльев бабочки, ощутить щекотание травы на коже. А потом, потом побежать на встречу солнцу и нырнуть в холодное озеро, которое перенесло бы тебя на край скалы, где бушевали дикие ветра и бесконечно с неба падали снежинки, тут же тая на лице. И пусть легкие наполнились бы свободой, а в глазах отразилась вечность.

Комната казалась просторной из-за переполняющего ее света, сквозь окна сочились блеклые лучи, которые играли на приглушенной, пустой стене. Вокруг царила чистота, в углу стоял одиноко стол, на котором лежала стопка из альбомов, рядом находился органайзер со множеством цветных карандашей, таких оттенков, которые можно было найти лишь в специализированном магазине. Но, надо сказать, что комната в целом Рэю показалась какой-то необжитой, как будто в ней никто не спал ночами, не просыпался рано утром, встречая рассвет. Она была безликой и бездушной.

На комоде красовалась откупоренная бутылка дорогого вина, отчего у Рэя тут же возникли вопросы. Хотя он и не разбирался в вине, но это была достаточно известная марка.

— Откуда у тебя это вино? — удивленно спросил Рэй.

— Так и думал, что спросишь. Отец коллекционирует алкоголь, не помню, говорил ли я об этом. Стащил у него бутылку.

— Он тебя не убьет?

— Убьет, но мне все равно, — весело пожал плечами.

— Смело.

— Я в последнее время решил забить на них, чтобы я не делал — итог будет один, недовольство.

— М-м. О, ты уже начал, — Рэй кинул взгляд на пол.

На полу были разбросаны разноцветные тюбики с краской и кисточки самых разных размеров, а возле большого и единственного окна величаво стояло вырезанное дерево из фанеры. Рэй представлял себе немного по-другому декорацию, если честно.

— Это вот это?

— Да.

— Я думал, что будет какой-нибудь картон.

— Хах, нет, ты чего.

Ствол дерева уже приобрел коричневый цвет, Итан уже вовсю работал над декорацией с самого утра. Рэй не понимал над чем тут можно было часами работать, если нужно всего лишь покрасить ветки и листья. Но он не художник, поэтому многого не понимал, что помимо всего необходимы были детали.

— Так, и че мне делать?

— Если б я знал, — усмехнулся, беря бокал с вином и отпивая.

— Ну ты же зачем-то меня позвал.

— А как ты думаешь, зачем? — облокотился на комод. — Зачем друзья зовут друг друга в гости?

— Хорошо провести время?

— Именно, чтобы было не скучно. Я всего навсего хочу побыть с тобой.

— То есть мне сидеть и ничего не делать?

— Ну почему, я же обещал, что мы порисуем вместе. Поэтому бери краски и делай с этим деревом, что хочешь.

— Та-ак… — растерялся Рэй.

— Расслабься, просто представь завершенную декорацию у себя в голове и проецируй это в реальность.

Итан сделал еще один глоток и поставил бокал, он облизнул губы и подошел к Рэю. Нагнувшись, он взял кисточку и краску, он выдавил зеленый на увлажненную палитру и ткнул туда крупной кистью. Итан нанес мазок на листочек, ворс плавно скользил по дереву, питая его зеленым и будто бы наполняя жизнью. Циммерман внимательно наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями Райта и ему немедленно захотелось взять кисть, и повторить.

— Держи, — передал Итан. — Ты будешь работать над листочками, пока я поработаю над корнями дерева.

— Так там же уже все разукрашено, — недоуменно произнес Рэй.

— Да, но деталей же нет, я хочу, чтобы оно смотрелось реалистично.

— А, вон оно че.

Рэй начал осторожно водить кистью, краска странновато-то ложилась на фанеру, Циммерман старался ничего не испортить. Он не хотел, чтобы декорация пострадала из-за его кривых рук. В это время Итан мелкой кистью прорисовывал что-то у корней, его взгляд был полон увлеченности и аккуратности. Его рука будто бы исполняла одиночный медленный танец, плавно двигаясь то вверх, то вниз. Рэй постоянно украдкой поглядывал на Итана, кисть в его руках превратилась словно в волшебную палочку, творя невообразимую красоту. С каждым новым мазком появлялась то трещинка в дереве, то новая тень, то кора становилась более шероховатой. Циммерман видел, как Райт кайфовал от того, что делал. И пусть тот говорил, что он не любил, когда его заставляли рисовать, но все равно его самоотдача любимому занятию никуда не девалась.

Они рисовали молча, а одна спокойная мелодия постоянно сменялась другой. Рэй никогда не слушал такую музыку, считая ее скучной, но самое интересное, что подборка Итана пришлась ему по душе. Из колонок не играла всем знакомая старая классика, а звучала современная музыка на пианино. Она была приятна уху и действительно успокаивала, прямо как чай с ромашкой. Под нее хотелось мечтать и творить, водить руками в воздухе, будто бы исполняя узор.

Благодаря умениям Итана, корни дерева приобретали небывалый объем и реализм, Рэй с каждым взглядом все думал: «Ну с чем там еще возиться-то можно?». А Итан все продолжал и продолжал наносить краску, даря жизнь декорации. Райт полностью погружался в дело, Циммерману даже показалось, будто бы он не с ним, а где-то в другой Вселенной.

Рэй озеленил уже листочков одиннадцать точно, а они все не кончались. Кстати, Рэй понял зачем Итан просил его о помощи, дерево было достаточно высоким, а Итан уж точно не достал бы до самой верхушки, если только стул бы не пришел ему на помощь. И почему этим надо было заниматься дома? И как вообще Райт умудрился притащить сюда его? Быть может, оно собиралось и разбиралось? Столько вопросов и так мало ответов.

Со временем Рэй погрузился и понял, что ему даже понравилось заниматься этим. Он следил за Итаном и ему хотелось так же наполнить листья жизнью, он просил у Итана новые оттенки и с осторожностью делал тени и блики на декорации. Если вдруг что, то он просил помощи у Райта, а тот с охотой ему подсказывал и поправлял. Рэй будто бы отрекся от мира и отдавал все свои силы этому дереву. Но вдруг его отвлекла композиция, заигравшая в колонке. Она показалась ему знакомой, он попытался вслушаться, ну точно, она служила саундтреком к фильму.

— Из Титаника что ли?

— Как ты догадался? — с саркастической усмешкой спросил Итан.

— И часто ты такое слушаешь?

— Зачастую, меня это успокаивает. Типа знаешь, когда уже переслушал весь плейлист и тебе все надоело, то я включаю вот такую музыку.

— Вдохновляет, кстати.

— А то. Обожаю Джеймса Хорнера, но еще больше люблю Томаса Ньюмана.

— Знать бы еще кто это.

— Смотрел Шоушенк, Немо?

— Ага.

— Он писал музыку для них.

— А-а… Бля, немного стремно стало, но я просто не слушаю такое.

— Да все нормально. Это не ты какой-то не такой, а скорее я. Сейчас такое мало кто слушает.

— Даже удивительно, если честно. Все по рэпу, а тут ты.

— Не, я тоже слушаю его, я вообще слушаю все. Но все-таки самым любимым остается именно такое.

Рэй почувствовал себя настоящим художником, прорабатывая очередной листок, в воздухе витал почти невидимый запах краски. Циммерман был так увлечен, что не замечал, как за ним наблюдал Райт. А Итан по истине наслаждался каждой секундой, проведенной вместе. Он так засмотрелся, что, неожиданно для себя самого, уронил кисть на пол, отчего ругнулся.

— Твою мать!

— Че такое?

— Да кисть уронил, надо быстрее краску вытереть.

— Где тряпка?

— Вон там в ящике, подай салфетку влажную.

Рэй отложил инструмент для рисования и направился к столу, он открыл ящик, но не тот, затем открыл следующий и начал рыться в поисках салфеток, попутно наткнувшись на рисунок Итана. Это был портрет кормящей матери, взгляд ее был наполнен любовью и руки пропитаны нежностью, Рэя приковало к рисунку, что он совсем забылся. Ее конечности были костлявые и длинные, она походила на вытянутую изящную палку.

— Ну ты чего там?

— А, ща.

Рэй схватил пачку салфеток и отдал Итану. Тот быстрым движением руки вытер пол, отбросив салфетку прочь. Он встал с колен и задумчиво осмотрел Рэя, что тот даже на момент смутился.

— А ты не боишься испачкаться?

— Вообще-то боюсь, — ответил Циммерман.

— Надо было взять с собой что-нибудь.

— Не подумал как-то.

— Давай я тебе тогда дам футболку?

— Было бы неплохо.

Итан порылся в комоде и бросил парочку футболок Рэю. Они были совершенно новые и еще не испачканные в разноцветных кляксах. Циммерман снял толстовку, а после откинул свою футболку. Итан засмотрелся на рельефное тело и сердце тут же защемило от увиденного, в мыслях пролетело: «Сексуально». Была бы возможность, Итан бы прям сейчас пощупал мышцы Рэя.

— Бля, малая.

— Померь другую.

Рэй перемерил все футболки, но все они были ему коротки, а все из-за его высокого роста.

— Погоди, а ты их не носишь разве сейчас?

— Ношу.

— Так зачем дал тогда? Я же замараю.

— Мне просто неловко, ты ко мне пришел, помогаешь, а тут еще и одежду свою пачкать будешь, лучше уж тогда мою.

— Да забей, че за бред, я не хочу портить твои вещи. Я пришел, потому что хотел этого. А нет старых?

— Я все свои старые вещи давным давно выбросил.

— Тц, ладно.

Рэй вновь обнажил тело и заботливо сложил не подошедшие футболки в аккуратную стопочку, что не могло не вызвать на лице Итана благодарную улыбку. Рэй хотел уж было надеть обратно черную футболку, как заметил поедающий взгляд Итана. Циммерман вопросительно повел бровью и улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Итан.

— Ты слишком не палишься.

— А кто сказал, что я должен скрывать это? У тебя красивое тело, поэтому и смотрю, да и ты не против.

— А кто сказал, что я не против?

— Ну ты бы, как минимум, заехал мне по челюсти, если бы тебе не нравилось это.

— Допустим, — усмехнулся Рэй.

— Подай, пожалуйста, бокал.

Рэй потянулся за вином и отпил немного, не внимая на то, что он за рулем, а после передал его Итану, который сделал три жадных глотка. Он поставил бокал рядом с собой и продолжал нагло пялиться на Рэя уже раскосыми глазами.

— А может тебе остаться так? — предложил Райт.

— Мне будет неловко.

— Да брось, ты же не стесняешься девчонок или друзей.

— Оно, конечно, верно, но ты совсем другое.

— Какое другое?

— Сложно объяснить, но это кажется мне странным.

— У тебя все равно нет выбора, мои вещи тебе малы, а свои ты вряд ли захочешь пачкать.

— Окей, ты прав, значит придется остаться так, — согласился Циммерман.

Итан расплылся в хитрой усмешке и продолжил рисовать, попивая красное вино. На самом деле Рэю было ни чуточки не стыдно, наоборот, ему было очень даже приятно, что Итан не сводил глаз с него. Это было всяко приятнее взглядов тех девчонок, с которыми он спал, потому что Райт на него смотрел не с похотью.

— Увидел у тебя рисунок в ящике. Это шикарно.

— Спасибо.

— Твоя комната, кстати, не похожа на комнату художника, тут такая пустота.

— Так я и не художник. А ты ожидал увидеть у меня картинную галерею?

— Вообще-то да, но ты шутишь? В смысле не художник?

— Слишком громкое слово для меня, я — любитель.

— Окей, ты не думал поступить в какую-нибудь художественную академию, чтобы стать настоящим художником?

— Думал, но родители вряд ли станут оплачивать мне обучение там, в их глазах я какой-нибудь инженер. Творчество для них не больше, чем хобби, удел неудачников.

— То есть будешь заниматься нелюбимым делом?

— Придется, хотя на самом деле не знаю, думаю к черту учебу, я все равно не буду счастлив.

— Раз тебе нечего терять, так попробуй поступить куда-нибудь, принеси свои работы. Есть же херня, когда за тебя оплачивают учебу спонсоры.

— Да кому я нужен? Есть люди, которые рисуют в миллион раз лучше меня.

— Не думал, что ты такой пессимист, я же прошу тебя просто попробовать.

— Просишь? — недоуменно взглянул Итан.

— Да, прошу, у тебя талант. Каждый рисует по-своему, но ты не хуже других.

— А что мне будет, если я попробую?

— Нихуя ты наглый, — хихикнул Рэй.

— Ну ты же хочешь, чтобы я попробовал, хотя я в этом не вижу смысла.

— Я не знаю, че ты хочешь от меня.

— А я знаю.

— И-и-и?

— Сядь и увидишь.

Итан ухмыльнулся и встал, он достал из ящика гуашь и новые кисти. Он присел перед недоуменным Рэем, откупорив баночки, Райт макнул кистью в красный и провел по ключице Циммермана, оставляя объемный след, отчего тот улыбнулся.

— Щекотно.

— Придется потерпеть, потому что я хочу разрисовать тебя полностью.

— Разрисовать?

— Именно.

— Мне придется для этого раздеться? — кокетливо спросил Рэй.

— …Я думаю, да.

Рэй расстегнул ширинку джинсов и отбросил их прочь, оголяя свободные черные боксеры. Он лег на пол, Итан прикусил губу и с нескрываемым вожделением осмотрел тело Рэя. Он макнул еще раз кисть в красный и провел по впадинке между выпирающих кубиков пресса, затем он обвел каждый кубик фиолетовым. После Итан устремился желтым к шее. Он выводил хаотичный узор из своей головы, у него не было четкого понимания того, что он хотел бы изобразить, он просто двигал рукой так, как хотелось. Линии были плавные и мягкие, Рэй постоянно улыбался от приятных ощущений щекотки. Циммерман не сводил взгляда ни на секунду со сосредоточенных синих глаз, он подмечал, как Райт соблазнительно облизывался и прикусывал нижнюю губу, и та блестела. От этого вида у Рэя внутри назревало распыляющееся чувство возбуждения, оно не было похоже на физическое, это что-то другое, именно когда к человеку сильно тянет и ты хочешь его всего заполучить прямо здесь и сейчас.

Итан невзначай касался леденящими пальцами кожи Рэя, отчего тот будоражил, мурашки рассыпались по телу. Каждое подобное касание походило на удар током, которое заставляло сердце ежесекундно подпрыгивать. Рэй отчетливо слышал дыхание Итана, которое, казалось, становилось частым. Циммерману хотя и было по душе происходящее, но он все еще оставался напряженным, что не ускользнуло от Райта.

— Расслабься.

— С тобой трудно расслабиться.

— Вот как. Думаю, что нам нужна музыка поэнергичнее, тогда мы оба будем получать кайф от процесса.

Итан на момент отложил кисть и направился к колонкам, он что-то полистал в телефоне и внезапно заиграли любимые Рэем «Bring Me The Horizon», Циммерман приятно удивился и приободрился, а Итан вернулся к делу. Холодные краски продолжали ложиться тонким слоем на белую кожу в солнечную крапинку. Больше всего он наносил красного, этот цвет ему казался лучше остальных. Он был сочный, яркий, достаточно кровавый, красный отлично сочетался с нефритовыми глазами Циммермана.

— Ты чувствуешь мое сердце? — уточнил Рэй. — Это моя любимая песня у них.

— Не прогадал, — улыбнулся Итан. — Теперь тебе спокойнее?

— Ага. Тебе не жалко красок просто так? Это ведь все смоется потом.

— Мне без разницы, что будет потом, если сейчас я получаю от этого кайф.

— Расточительно.

— Как есть. Из тебя неплохой холст.

— Это комплимент? — спросил Циммерман, на что Райт хихикнул.

Рэй плавно постукивал пальцами по полу, и его губы беззвучно шевелились под слова песни, глаза его были блаженно прикрыты и на медные ресницы падал свет, что те будто бы переливались. Ему казалась эта музыка неземной и особенной, что ее даже невозможно было описать словами, это то, что надо было услышать. Услышать один раз и влюбиться навсегда.

Итан украдкой смотрел на то, как Рэй подпевал и его это веселило. Райт помнил, что Циммерман говорил, что он, вроде бы, умел петь? Ему бы безумно хотелось услышать, Итан представлял звучный хриплый голос, представлял, как Рэй бы был одет в длинную майку-алкоголичку, сексуально хватал бы микрофон и выкладывался по полной. Из него бы вышла отличная рок-звезда.

Райт коснулся изумрудным веснушчатой щеки и нарисовал ровный треугольник под глазом, который к низу растекался, над бровью он нарисовал такой же, только перевернутый. Циммерман стал похож на клоуна, только без белой маски и красного носа. А на его теле танцевали разноцветные змеи, переплетаясь друг с другом и огибая такие же разноцветные маленькие точки.

— А ты не думал поступить в какой-нибудь университет искусств? — стряхнул воду с кисти.

— Я буду поступать в колледж.

— И на кого?

— По экзаменам посмотрю, пока не придумал. Но точно не творчество.

— Почему? — нахмурился Итан.

— Это бессмысленно и это меня не прокормит.

— Получается ты тоже будешь заниматься нелюбимым делом?

— Возможно.

— Меня уговариваешь попробовать, а сам говоришь, что это бессмыслица. Ну ты и муда-ак, — весело протянул Райт.

— У тебя хотя бы талант есть.

— А у тебя нет? Не у всех есть талант, это вообще глупо как-то, скорее способности к чему-то.

— По-моему тоже самое.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— Не-а.

— Заткни-ись! — прошипел Итан.

— Че? Че ты сказал?

Рэй нахмурился и приподнялся, опираясь на локти, он сделал очень недовольное лицо, что Итан даже на секунду испугался. Но потом… Потом резко Циммерман макнул указательный палец в розовый и быстро коснулся кончика носа Райта, на что тот дернулся, отчего Рэй заливисто засмеялся.

— Да фак! — вскрикнул Итан.

Итан недовольно вздохнул и приподнял бровь, а Рэй залез уже в другую краску и оставил след на фарфорой шее Райта.

— Класс, и что дальше?

Рэй промолчал и продолжил оставлять цветные мазки на коже Итана, тот делал вид что злился, но Циммерман прекрасно понимал, что это блеф. Черта за чертой, а улыбка не сходила с лица. Вдруг Райт резко толкнул Циммермана и тот приземлился головой на пол, благо было мягко из-за вещей. Итан оседал Рэя, а его руки вдруг заскользили по торсу, размазывая все труды и превращая их в грязное, непонятное пятно.

— Ты че делаешь? — спросил Рэй.

Райт проигнорировал его, краска начала забиваться под ногти и проскальзывать между пальцев. Сначала движения Итана были быстрые, но затем, когда песня, будто специально, сменилась на другую, более романтичную «Lana Del Rey — Fuck It I Love You», движения под стать музыке стали медленнее и нежнее, ладонь подкралась к шее и мягко сжала ее, другой рукой он облокотился об пол. Итан поддался вперед, его лицо нависло над лицом Рэя, а взгляд сделался томным. Он попытался прижаться ширинкой шорт плотнее к боксерам Рэя.

— Как ты думаешь, если бы твоя мама увидела, чем ты занимаешься, чтобы она тебе сказала? — задал вопрос Райт.

— Что это слишком…

— Слишком? — игриво улыбнулся Итан. — На сколько слишком?

Итан крепче сжал горло Рэя, черные пряди перемешались с рыжими, расстояние все сокращалось и сокращалось, Райт глядел на Циммермана почти что не моргая. Его взгляд был пронзителен и полон искушения, Циммерман чувствовал его щекочущее дыхание. У Рэя в легких стало не хватать воздуха и он начал чаще дышать, а в животе словно заскребли кошки.

— Очень слишком.

— Но недостаточно, чтобы зайти еще дальше? — сладко прошептал Райт.

Рэй глядел на полуоткрытый рот Итана, его шершавые губы так и просились на поцелуй, Рэй почувствовал, как у него образовался твердый стояк, который плотно уперся в Итана. Стало внезапно неловко за себя первый раз в жизни, служило ли это прямым доказательством, что Циммерман не только по девушкам? Хотя… Сейчас это неважно, как и весь мир вокруг. Но, как ни странно, помимо неловкости, Рэй ощущал дикое, животное желание скрутить Итана прямо сейчас и сделать с ним все то, на что была способна фантазия.

— Недостаточно, — выдохнул Рэй, и Итан провел по его губе, оставляя грязно алый след от краски. — И че ты сделал?

— Ты выглядишь женственнее. Я теперь не смогу тебя поцеловать, — усмехнулся Райт.

— Уверен?

Итан вдруг выпрямился и непонимающе посмотрел на Рэя, удивления у него было не отнять. Рэй расплылся в игривой улыбке и ласково коснулся черной пряди, убирая ее с глаза, затем Итан ощутил, как ладонь мягко погладила его щеку, что розовела то ли от неожиданности, то ли от смущения, то ли от всего вместе. Рэй, прямо под слова песни, нагнул к себе Итана и, что есть силы, обнял, он прижался губами к заманчивой белоснежной шее и стал покрывать ее влажными поцелуями, краска постепенно тускнела, поцелуй за поцелуем, и на губах ее почти что не осталось. Он жадно покусывал кожу, не желая оставлять свободного места от засосов, во рту чувствовался еле заметный привкус гуаши. Поцелуи заставили успокоиться, несмотря на то, что кожу жгло, и Итан полностью лег на Рэя, и зарылся ладонью в шелковистые рыжие волосы, крепко сжимая их и марая. Он зажмурил глаза и сильнее прикусил губу, ощущалась непреодолимая щекотка, но от нее не хотелось увернуться, ею хотелось наслаждаться, она побуждала на ответные действия.

Райт буквально тонул в пылких объятиях, мускулистые руки непристойно нырнули ему под футболку и это заставило встрепенуться всю нервную систему, Рэй крепко сжал его талию, впиваясь ногтями в тонкую кожу. Итану было все равно, что одежда испачкалась в краске, ведь он ее хотел поскорее снять, что и сделал в следующую секунду, прервав Циммермана и швырнув футболку черт знает куда. Рэй ловким движением сбросил с себя Итана и оказался сверху, он кинул мимолетный взгляд на шею, покрытую малиновыми кровоподтеками, а после обхватил ладонями пылающие щеки и Итан раскрыл губы навстречу настойчивому поцелую. Он был влажный и горячий, настолько горячий, что Рэй и Итан готовы были превратиться в пепел. Между ними будто бы проскочила искра, превратив их тела в извивающееся пламя.

Итан ненасытно впивался в губы, словно боясь потерять вкус этого задыхающегося и бесплодного поцелуя, Рэй нагло протолкнул в рот Итана язык, а Райт был вовсе и не против, страстно ответив и сплетя с языком Циммермана свой. Рассудок был окончательно потерян, руки не слушались и самовольно гуляли по телам друг друга, оставляя царапины и красочные разводы. Райт был пленен запахом сигарет и вдыхал его с наслаждением, как наркотик. Еще не высохшая краска отпечаталась на торсе Итана, из-за чего они скользили друг по другу, как по маслу. Становилось невыносимо жарко, как в пустыне под палящим солнцем. Райта безумно возбуждало щупать напряженные мышцы рук Циммермана.

Рэй оттянул губу Итана и после отстранился от него, внимательно смотря тому в глаза, переполненные желанием. Рэй бессовестно раздвинул ноги Итана и уперся коленом тому в каменный пах, отчего Райт издал короткий стон. Итан изнемогал от непреодолимой жажды, он нетерпеливо кусал губы и похотливо глядел на Рэя сквозь густые ресницы. Его тело так и напрашивалось: «Сделай меня грязным!».

Длинные пальцы проскользнули в шорты и нащупали твердый член, что томился от вожделения. Рэй поспешно немного стянул проклятые шорты, в чем Итан ему охотно помог, и сжал конец, уверенно начав двигать рукой, принося Итану нескрываемое удовольствие, отчего тот блаженно прикрыл глаза и уткнулся в собственную ладонь, впившись зубами в кожу. Во рту все пересохло, невыносимо хотелось пить и невыносимо хотелось кончить.

Белые проблески света, просачивающиеся сквозь окно, подсвечивали румяные щеки Итана, медленная мелодия продолжала играть, но на нее уже никто не обращал внимания. Итан даже не обращал внимания на жесткий пол, в который он уперся костями. Он извивался в жгучем танце, его рука скользила по полу, словно в надежде что-нибудь нащупать, ногти безуспешно царапали паркет. Он мычал от наслаждения, а Рэя это только подогревало ускоряться.

Итан выгнулся, вытянул ноги и протяжно простонал, ладонь Рэя запачкалась в густой массе. Дыхание было рваным и жадным, Райт облегченно открыл глаза и расплылся в довольной улыбке, смотря на Циммермана. Рэй усмехнулся, развел пальцы и взглянул на тянущуюся сперму, он взял футболку Итана и вытер об нее руку.

— Эй, какого хрена…? — устало вздохнув, с улыбкой, спросил Райт, на что Циммерман ничего не ответил.

Рэй прилег рядом с Итаном, прижавшись к тому плечом. Райт повернул голову к Циммерману и они уставились друг на друга, а затем Рэй перевел взгляд вниз и в очередной раз усмехнулся. Из шорт продолжал заманчиво выглядывать конец, из которого сочилась полупрозрачная жидкость. Итан спрятал откровенную порнографию и потер лицо.

— Хочу выпить… — тихо сказал Райт.

— А я хочу курить.

— Черт, прости, мне бы следовало тебе тоже…

— Успокойся, я кончил.

— Серьезно? — удивился Итан.

— Ага, никогда так быстро не кончал, как-то само вышло, я слишком перевозбудился.

— Мне это льстит.

— Хах.

Рэй еще ощущал некую липкость на ладони, но сейчас это неважно, он потянулся к своим джинсам и достал пачку мальборо красных. Вынув одну и вставив в рот, он зажег ее, сигарета плавно дымила. Рэй от души затянулся, тело было таким ленивым и тяжелым, хотелось пролежать так целый день и ничего не делать. Циммерман был сам от себя в шоке, еще никогда ему не было так хорошо, хотя к нему даже никто не прикоснулся в районе белья. Ни одна девушка не могла довести его до такого состояния.

Итан присел и поправил волосы, его губы коснулись зеленого горлышка бутылки, и он сделал мощный глоток. Вино было горьковатое, но вкусное. Райт прошелся взглядом по телу Циммермана и заметил еле видимое пятнышко на боксерах. Он приподнял бровь и кончиками пальцев коснулся черной ткани.

— И вправду кончил.

— А ты сомневался? — улыбнулся Рэй.

— Немного. Будешь? — протянул бутылку.

— А то, что я за рулем?

— Так ты уже пил.

Рэй приложился к вину и чуть-чуть поморщился, оно было и вправду крепче остальных. Итан внимательно следил за Рэем, глаза у него были немного прищуренные и красноватые, все-таки алкоголь давал о себе знать. Циммерман в очередной раз отхлебнул вина, а Райт юркнул к нему и, притянув к себе, слился с ним в чувственном, полным нежности, поцелуе. Рэй мягко обхватывал губы Итана, пробуя остатки вина с пьяных уст. Циммерман отстранился, чтобы затянуться сигареткой.

— Тебе было хорошо? — выдохнул он дым.

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами.

— Это было ахуенно.

Итан положил голову на веснушчатое плечо и отобрал бутылку у Рэя, он смотрел в окно, небо было все таким же серым, редко пролетали одинокие птицы. Времени, вроде бы, прошло относительно немного, а казалось, что пролетела целая вечность. Итан был, будто во сне, ему было сложно поверить в то, что произошло, но когда он уверял себя, что все, что было — реально, то он ощущал безудержное счастье. Так спокойно, а голос Ланы все продолжал петь уже другую песню, но не менее романтичную. Вокруг все было испачкано в красках, но кого это волновало?


	40. Фентанил, красное платье и еще раз фентанил.

**4 февраля с вкраплениями 2 февраля**

Пока на серебряной ложечке закипала некая жидкость, Ариана выкуривала сигарету и залипала на огонь, что накалял ложку, начинали уже появляться пузырьки. Итан и Кейт сидели в сторонке, на старом диване, Кейт была уже в меру упоротая, а Итан только дожидался своего шприца. Его, как и в первый раз, брали сомнения, ведь игла — дело серьезное. Многие сторчались на этом окончательно, да и риск передоза был высок, но Хук уверяла его, что все будет хорошо, ведь она «ни раз пробовала».

— Не уверен как-то, — пробормотал Итан.

— Да успокойся, все будет отлично! Это не сделает из тебя большего наркомана.

— Я не наркоман.

— Ну да, совсем забыла! — хихикнула она.

— Отрицание того, что ты наркоман и делает из тебя наркомана, — влезла Ариана, оглянувшись.

— Так, а ты не подслушивай, — махнула на нее Кейт. — Ты ж у меня не ссыкло, — обхватила Хук шею Райта, прижав его к себе, и засмеялась.

Реплики Кейт и впрямь звучали убедительно и заманчиво, хотя та и была обдолбана по полной, ее речь была быстрой, иногда невнятной, что даже резала уши, но все равно ее слова успокаивали и соблазняли.

— Ладно-ладно, убедила, только отпусти.

— Так-то лучше! Устраивайся поудобнее. Брэ-э-э-эд! — крикнула Хук.

— Не ори, дура, — сказал тот.

— Ты слышь!

Брэд взял шприц с тонкой иглой и подготовленный раствор фентанила. Он отрезал кусочек от фильтра сигареты и бросил на дно ложки. Нужно было собрать все до последней заветной капельки. Заполнив шприц раствором, он внимательно оглядел его, а после подошел к Итану. Игла отблескивала и этим пугала, Итан не очень любил уколы в принципе. Райт волновался, хотя пытался глубже дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Одновременно не хотелось делать это, ибо было стойкое предчувствие чего-то плохого и крайне неправильного, но и одновременно хотелось, причем очень жадно хотелось, безусловно ради невообразимого кайфа и, возможно, новых ощущений. И, надо признать, что второе перевешивало первое во много раз. Ведь для Итана не существовало ничего лучше, нежели наркотическое опьянение, это особенное состояние, когда чувствуешь то, что не могут почувствовать другие. Мир для тебя становился прекрасным, ты ощущал взаимную любовь со всем на свете, приливающую радость, расслабление, все люди кажутся прекрасными и каждого хочется поцеловать.

Итан сжал кулаки, прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и кивнул еще пока что трезвому Брэду, а тот наклонился к Итану.

— Короче, снимай ремень.

Райт незамедлительно послушался Брэда, ведь тот, как и Кейт, делал это не в первый раз, хотя Брэду он доверял в этом плане больше, если честно, ибо тот употреблял уже где-то года два, а Кейт всего лишь какие-то жалкие шесть месяцев. Брэд покрепче затянул ремень на руке Итана и осмотрел его нетронутые вены.

— Ри, дай сюда водку.

Ариана закатила глаза и уныло поплелась к Брэду, захватив прозрачную бутылку. Брэд пропитал краешек футболки водкой, в воздухе заплутал характерный запах. Итан с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Брэд протирал его вены.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Думаю… Да.

— Дебил, — сказала Ариана.

— Ри, свали нахер отсюда, — нахмурился Брэд.

Блэквуд цокнула и нашла себе место в углу комнаты. На самом деле Ариана была в чем-то права, пусть она и не меньше любила наркотики, чем все здесь сидящие, но она твердо знала, что никогда не докатится до того, чтобы колоть себе что-то в вены, ибо это верный конец. Но Райт будто бы был не в себе, он словно не хотел осознавать то, насколько это плохо, поэтому сейчас его рука была перетянута ремнем, а всего лишь из-за того, что желание получить удовольствие брало вверх над разумом.

Брэд похлопал по венам, чтобы та стала более напряженная, а Итану посоветовал расслабиться и глубоко вздохнуть. Он прицелился и проткнул тонкую кожу, в шприце образовалось алое облако, больше походившее на взрыв. Доза вводилась со средней скоростью. Когда шприц опустошился, то он поспешно оказался в мусорном ведре. Кожу потянули вниз, во избежании ненужных синяков. Кайф должен был вот-вот настигнуть. Итан почему-то надеялся, что Брэд уточнит у него еще раз, уверен ли он? Но тот этого не сделал, потому что ему это показалось бессмысленным. Разве изменил бы от этого вопроса свое решение Райт? Скорее всего нет. За два года, что Брэд принимал наркотики, он успел достаточно повидать, как умные, молодые и красивые губили свою жизнь этой гадостью, а его редкие попытки отгородить кого-то от употребления никогда не венчались успехом. Если наркоман захотел бы принять дозу, то он это в любом случае сделал бы.

Все, что знал Итан о фентаниле, так это то, что он сильнее героина в десятки раз, если не в сотни, и именно по этой причине он его пробовал. Эффект обещал быть настолько расслабляющим и быстрым, что Итан даже глазом не успел моргнуть, как его настигло блаженное чувство. Грудь настиг жар, а в глазах вдруг помутнело. Минуты проходили, а счастье и порхание только продолжало усиливаться. Итан обмяк на кресле, а его рот скорчился в подобии улыбки. Тело было будто бы не его, словно он мог прямо сейчас вылететь из этого мешка с костями и свободно вспорхнуть вверх, не взирая на потолки, дотянуться до неба.

Кейт что-то говорила, но Итан не всегда ее слышал. Он не заметил, как Брэд и Ариана куда-то испарились, хотя, может, все это казалось? Хм… Стены, они зеленые или изумрудные? А может бирюзовые? Райт никогда об этом не задумывался, они такие… Прямые? Почему пол переходил в стены, а стены в потолок? Или наоборот: потолок переходил в стены, а стены в пол? Пол. По-о-ол, он был коричневый или деревянный? Странно, что Итан мог встать и походить по нему и с ним ничего не случилось бы. Внезапно туманный взгляд Итана приковался к люстре, она была очень старая и некрасивая, как будто из годов семидесятых, как вообще можно было догадаться повесить такую люстру? «Отвратительно», — пронеслось в голове у Райта.

Голова продолжала медленно вертеться по сторонам, а тело чуток сползло с кресла. Зрачки сузились в бездумные точки. Вдруг зачесался живот, Итан его почесал и стало хорошо, но тут зачесались ключицы, а потом лицо. Ужасный зуд распространился по телу в разных местах, будто бы от чесотки. Что надо было делать, если все чесалось? Ответ был прост — разблокировать телефон, что и сделал Итан. Инстаграм, зачем же Итану инстаграм? Столько тупых лиц в ленте, ну почему эта девчонка с экрана сейчас на него пялится своими накрашенными глазками? Зачем она это делала? «Какое дебильное выражение лица», — подумал Райт. Странно, но телефон никак не помогал от чесотки…

Вдруг взгляд Итана упал на новую публикацию от Рэя. Самое обыкновенное селфи на фоне постеров, но такое уютное. Итан расплылся в улыбке, эти рыжие волосы пленили его. Такой красивый, что хотелось убить его. «Сукин сын, задушить бы тебя», — подметил Райт, а после этих мыслей ему тут же захотелось обнять Циммермана и поцеловать.

Кстати о поцелуях, как же было сегодня кайфово, когда Рэй зажал Итана в кабинке туалета во время учебных занятий. Спина терлась об разрисованную в ругательствах перегородку, Рэй настойчиво наваливался на Итана, а рука обхватывала шею. Губы сливались в развратном поцелуе: зубы, языки, покусывания — было все. И дыхание, истошное дыхание, щекочущее кожу. А как же в штанах становилось тесно от того, когда Райт обсасывал такой влажный язык Циммермана, а Рэй упирался стояком в Итана.

Для Итана все еще казались их отношения с Рэем сном, если, конечно, это можно было бы назвать отношениями. Всего пару насыщенных дней. Никто ничего никому не предлагал, да и вряд ли собирался. К чему эти формальности, если итак хорошо? В конце концов, в двадцать первом веке живем. Для Итана оставался загадкой тот факт, что Рэй вдруг резко кардинально поменял к нему отношение. В голове не укладывалось, как парень, что не упускал ни одного пышного бюста и бедер, мог так отчаянно целоваться, будто в последний раз, с другим парнем, которого, к тому же, раньше ненавидел и презирал.

Если честно, то Итан подумывал, что все происходящее не затянется надолго. Возможно Рэй просто пробовал что-то новое для себя, но вряд ли его интерес перерастет в нечто большое. Итану было слегка больно об этом думать, но он понимал, что с этим ничего не поделаешь, поэтому в его случае верным решением будет жить и наслаждаться, пока была возможность.

Пролистывая с трудом горячие кадры в голове, Итан подумал, а какого черта он тогда не опустился на колени и не отсосал этому ублюдку? Ведь хотелось, он бы делал это жадно, со слезами, как будто занимался этим всегда. Нос бы упирался в бритый лобок, а дышать становилось бы тяжелее от глубины захода. Чего же Райт испугался? Это Циммерману пришлось бы бояться, если бы кто-то узнал. И ведь место было весьма подходящее: школьный грязный сортир. Прямо как в диком пошлом порнофильме, снятом на плохую камеру. Так интересно было бы взглянуть на лицо Рэя, в преддверии оргазма, наверное, оно бесценно. Будь перед ним Рэй сейчас, Итан бы обязательно провернул все это с ним, не спрашивая.

Итан хихикнул и посмотрел на Кейт, ее глаза были закатаны, она наверняка спала, к черту мысли о передозе! Только позитив!

Хотя что мешало Райту провернуть все с Циммерманом прямо сейчас? Итан попытался встать, но получилось только с попытки третьей. Кресло его будто бы обмотало цепями и тянуло обратно на мягкую обивку. Всюду туман, ноги ватные, Итан прошел мимо зеркала, но не стал зацикливаться на своем нездоровом отражении. Он вышел в комнату, вновь какие-то люди по сторонам, кто они все? Полураздетые и противные, некоторые с целлюлитом, некоторые, будто доски, они вообще себя в зеркало видели? Райт усмехнулся, они — не он, он-то смог себя в порядок привести. Земля будто уходила из-под ног, по ней проходила дрожь, как и по телу, весь мир превратился в сплошную трясучку. Пол запрыгал, как чертенок, ноги слабо гнулись. Итан придерживался одной рукой об воздух, а другой об стену. Тело несло из стороны в сторону, во рту было так сухо. Нужна была срочно вода, но где ее взять? Вон там вдалеке стояла какая-то ваза со старыми искусственными цветами, может быть она там? Не-ет, провал, полный провал, там было пусто и на дне образовался слой пыли и каких-то черных крошек. «Где чертова вода?!» — крикнул Итан и на него оглянулись, хотя ему показалось, что он это выкрикнул у себя в голове.

Нужно на улицу, наверное? Там ведь снег, если его съесть, то сухость пропадет. «То, что нужно!» — подумал Итан и поплелся вперед, создавалось впечатление, что с каждым шагом комната меняла свои размеры, то становилась широкой и большой, то длинной и узкой. Где же эта чертова дверь?! Где она?!

Дверь отворилась, и Рэй бросил вещи, что те аж скатились на грязный пол. Он чувствовал себя последние дни прекрасно, давно такого не было. На подработках своевременно платили зарплату, а школьные будни заиграли для него новыми красками, если раньше он с нетерпением ждал конца учебного дня, чтобы пойти домой и поваляться в кровати, то теперь он хотел, чтобы все было наоборот. После школы Итан не всегда мог прогуляться с Рэем, Райт часто ссылался на родителей, хотя на самом деле торопился к Брэду. Ему было сложно держаться без наркотиков даже пару часов.

Рэй мог часами думать о Итане, тот навязчиво не покидал его голову. Но Циммерман старался не терять бдительность из-за своей влюбленности, он был осторожен и по-прежнему не хотел, чтобы их заметили вместе, ибо это был бы конец обоим.

Рэй поднялся по лестнице и хотел пойти к себе в комнату, как вдруг краем глаза заметил Дорис, что крутилась в своей комнате возле зеркала в новом платье. Рэй на миг остановился и чуток улыбнулся. Платье было сочного красного цвета, длина была чуть ниже колен, шелк лоснился по фигуре Дорис, красивые плечи были обнажены. Она выглядела счастливой. Когда Дорис увидела Рэя, то она вздрогнула и вздохнула, прижав к груди руку.

— Ты меня напугал! Я не слышала, как ты пришел.

— Извини. Классное платье, новое?

— Люси отдала, оно ей не подошло.

— М-м.

— Ты сегодня как-то поздновато.

— Задержался… В библиотеке.

— Я думала ты гулял.

— На улице жуткий холод, какие могут быть гулянки?

— Ну мало ли, что у вас, у подростков в головах.

— А что ты делаешь в библиотеке в выходной?

— Учусь, мам.

— Приятно удивляешь меня. Как думаешь, если я в нем буду на четырнадцатое февраля, будет красиво?

— А ты куда-то собралась?

— Фрэнк же.

— А, точно, забываю о нем. Красиво. Четырнадцатое февраля только через две недели, а ты уже планируешь, что надеть, — усмехнулся.

— Да, потому что у меня стоит выбор: надеть его сегодня или на четырнадцатое февраля.

— А ты сегодня куда-то идешь?

— На свидание, — улыбнулась. — Фрэнк пригласил меня к себе.

— У вас уже все так далеко зашло? — Рэй заинтересованно прошел и облокотился в проеме двери.

— Мы взрослые люди.

— Да я не спорю. А в чем проблема надеть его и сегодня, и на праздник?

— Рэй, — перевела она взгляд на отражение сына, — ты ничего не смыслишь. Так нельзя.

— А, ну да, как же, — посмеялся.

— В общем, надену его на праздник, а сегодня что-нибудь более сдержанное.

Дорис начала копаться в шкафу, в поисках тех самых вещей, которые сделают ее безупречной сегодня. Всюду лежали небольшие кучки одежды. Но, скорее всего, она как и всегда наденет бежевый брючный костюм, чтобы выглядеть элегантно и женственно, но при этом сохраняя строгость. Рэя порой поражало количество одежды, что имелась у Дорис. И почему у женщин ее всегда так много? Они ведь половину из этого наверняка ни разу не надевали.

— Черт, где мои брюки! — недовольно прикрикнула Дорис. — Ты не видел такие бежевые?

— Какие из? Ты в стирку поди кинула.

— Тц! Ничего не сыщешь в этом шкафу! Кстати, на четырнадцатое я тут подумала, ты сильно будешь против, если Фрэнк к нам придет?

— К нам?.. Да мне как-то все равно, приводи.

— Я просто подумала, что будет неправильно, если я не спрошу у тебя.

— Да все ок, я не против.

— А ты как-нибудь планируешь отметить? — кокетливо спросила Дорис.

Рэй на секунду нахмурился, он об этом не задумывался, ведь еще куча времени. Каждое четырнадцатое февраля он обычно собирался куда-то с девушками, а это… Наверно было бы странно, если бы они пошли с Итаном куда-то, да и мало ли кто увидит. Если Дорис будет находиться дома, то будет также странно звать Итана к себе. На самом деле Рэй понимал, что если бы они с Итаном были бы просто друзья, то он бы с удовольствием позвал бы его, но когда Циммерман знал, что происходит между ними на самом деле, то было ощущение, что об этом в курсе все. Ну или, как минимум, догадывались. Чертова паранойя.

— Я? Да никак.

— Ты же каждый год куда-то уходишь. Позвал бы ту девушку к нам.

— Какую девушку? — недоуменно взглянул на Дорис Рэй, а после прикусил себе язык.

— Ну ту, про которую ты мне рассказывал. Брюнетка со школы.

— А, да я же говорил, что у нее парень.

— Мне все так интересно ее увидеть.

— М-м, — покивал. — Ну не получится.

— Ты ведь даже не пытался.

— Нахера лезть в чужие отношения?

— Рада, что ты у меня такой правильный. Но все же, неужели никого другого нет? Ты же у меня настоящая модель, — подмигнула она и улыбнулась.

— Ага, — смутился Циммерман. — Нет. Может быть дома посижу, а может… С другом встречусь.

— Тот самый мальчик?

— Ага.

— Так позвал бы к нам, вы бы в комнате посидели, а мы бы с Фрэнком внизу.

— Да че вам мешать.

— Не по холоду же мотаться, его-то мамашка явно тебя не пустит. Да и какая к черту разница, ты что с Итаном, что без него, все равно дома будешь торчать. Так хоть веселее будет.

— Ну если ты настаиваешь, — Рэй хитро улыбнулся.

— Может, кстати, я и не приду с Фрэнком, может мы вообще у него будем ночевать. Или приду, но потом уйду. Можете с Итаном устроить что-нибудь, позвать еще друзей, только дом не разгромите.

— Было бы неплохо.

— Но было бы лучше, если бы вы просто посидели вдвоем.

— Ну надо еще поговорить с Итаном на этот счет.

— Я просто хотела познакомить тебя с Фрэнком, узнать твое мнение.

— Зачем? Главное, чтобы тебе нравился.

— А для меня главное, чтобы и тебе, — ее лицо озарила нежная улыбка.

— Я уверен, что твой выбор хорош. Ладно, я пошел уроки делать на понедельник.

— Поражаешь, неужели за ум взялся? Это Итан на тебя так влияет?

— Возможно.

— Мне он так нравится!

— Знала бы ты, как мне он нравится, — подумал Рэй и прошел к себе в комнату, заперевшись. Циммерман провел кончиками пальцев по спинке стула и бросил взгляд на ящик, напоминая себе об альбоме, время тянулось, а он все еще не торопился его вернуть. То ли был какой-то страх, что Райт мог отреагировать не так, то ли черт его знал. Рэй понимал, что тянуть не следовало бы, но каждый день он думал: «Да похер, завтра». Завтра длилось несколько месяцев. Рэй мотнул головой, как будто пытаясь перебить мысли и плюхнулся на кровать.

Циммерман безумно скучал за Итаном, на этих выходных они не виделись, да и пятница как-то не задалась, Райта попросту не было в школе. Так непривычно скучать по кому-то, жаждать встречи, с нетерпением ждать школы. Рэй воспроизводил в голове каждое касание Итана и от этого хотелось вздыхать, прикусывая губы. Наверное, стоило бы себе позволить больше тогда в сортире. Рэй долгое время таранил взглядом потолок, а потом на мгновение закрыл глаза, тут же перенесясь в тот день.

Итан шел впереди, его итак тонкие ноги черная ткань джинсов делала еще тоньше, цепочка болталась сбоку, лишь часть свободной черной рубашки была заправлена в штаны, а часть свисала. Так хотелось подойти к нему и взять за руку, толкнуть к стене и освободить бледное тело от вещей. Но даже в пустом коридоре Рэй не мог себе позволить подобного, он слишком опасался, что кто-то мог внезапно выйти и увидеть их вдвоем. И какого черта курить за школой в компании Итана он не боялся, а пройтись вместе по коридору было страшно до трясучки ног?

Итан зашел в туалет, а Рэй юркнул за ним. Райт встал возле раковины и начал мыть руки, а Циммерман в это время начал выбивать двери кабинок, тем самым проверяя закрыты ли они, есть ли кто-то, но, к счастью, было пусто.

— Никого, — сказал Рэй, облокачиваясь об стенку.

Итан поднял взгляд на зеркало и взглянул на отражение Рэя, он лукаво улыбнулся и направился в предпоследнюю кабинку, но Циммерман резко схватил его за запястье и потянул за собой в последнюю.

— Куда собрался?

Рэй протолкнул Итана в кабинку и запер ее, Райт прижался к стене кабинки и ухмыльнулся, заманчиво кусая губу. Рэя заставил улыбнуться прищуренный скользящий взгляд Итана. Он достал блок сигарет и вынул одну, вставляя ее в рот.

— Ты хочешь меня отравить? — спросил Райт.

— Мне нужно успокоиться, иначе тебе будет плохо.

— Мне? Интересно как.

— Не советовал бы тебе проверять.

— Да брось, — хихикнул.

— Не, серьезно, — Рэй зашуршал по карманам, в поисках зажигалки.

— Я говорю: брось. Сигарету брось.

Итан ловко забрал у Рэя из рта сигарету и спрятал ее в ладони. Циммерман цокнул и насупился, он чертовски не любил, когда ему не давали спокойно покурить.

— Отдай.

— Нет.

— Отдай, — настойчивее попросил Рэй.

— А ты забери.

Рэй на момент замялся, но потянулся к рукам Итана, которые тот поспешно спрятал за спину. Циммерман пытался забрать сигарету, но Райт никак не поддавался, Итан начал посмеиваться, уворачиваясь. Рэй прижимался плотнее к Итану, хотя тот, казалось, этого и добивался, в итоге Райт уронил сигарету, наступив на нее ботинком.

— Блять, — недовольно произнес Циммерман, увидев произошедшее. — Ну Итан! — прикрикнул он, отчего у Райта сердце сжалось в тиски.

— Неужели ты назвал меня по имени?

— Разве первый раз?

— Не припомню до этого. Это всего лишь сига, успокойся.

— Они, блять, дорогие.

— Курить — вредно.

— Ага.

— У меня в любом случае есть кое-что получше, — ухмыльнулся.

Рэй и не успел бровь приподнять, как Итан быстро чмокнул его в краешек губ, оставляя кружевной поцелуй. Что ж, напросился. Рэй схватил тонкую шею и сжал ее, макушка крепко прижалась к стенке, Циммерман навалился на Райта и между губами осталось пару заманчивых сантиметров.

— Ты меня бесишь, — сквозь зубы проговорил Рэй, пытаясь не улыбаться.

— Поэтому я чувствую твой стояк?

Рэй сглотнул и ласково потерся носом о нос Итана, а после попытался поцеловать его, но тот, дразня, увиливал, поэтому Рэй крепко сжал челюсть Итана, тем самым фиксируя ее прямо, и грубо вцепился зубами в пирсинг на губе Райта, оттянув его, на что тот недовольно промычал.

— Ай, — нахмурился Райт. — Больно вообще-то.

Циммерман усмехнулся и легонько коснулся губами бледной щеки, кольнув ее почти невидимой щетиной, медленно переходя от щеки к шее. Райт был не против такого и с удовольствием откинул голову, ему было щекотно и от этого на его лице сияла улыбка, а носик мило морщился. Рэй царапал зубами кожу, вызывая на теле Итана волну мурашек. Он был такой странный на вкус, слегка соленый, а еще от него пахло чистотой. Рэй приобнял Итана, прижав крепче к себе. Они даже на момент позабыли где находились, переходя к более чувственным поцелуям, дыхание было громким. Хотелось раствориться друг в друге, но этому помешал кто-то вошедший в туалет, отчего Рэй дернулся и тут же попятился от Итана, в момент они притихли, даже боясь вздохнуть. Циммерман глядел на Райта слегка испуганным взглядом, на секунду даже показалось, что по телу пошел тремор.

Когда некто вышел, то Рэй глубоко вздохнул и потер лицо. Перепугался он ни на шутку. С одной стороны он понимал, что их бы в любом случае никто не рассекретил, ведь кабинка закрыта, а с другой стороны, кто его знает, нужно быть осторожнее. Итан потянулся к Рэю, но тот это пресек.

— Не, давай не будем.

— Че такого? — непонимающе взглянул Итан.

— Слишком палевно.

— Алло, мы в закрытой кабинке, никто не станет заглядывать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Всякое бывает.

— Ты судишь по себе?

Рэй замолчал, даже стало как-то обидно, но тогда он ведь и вправду был сам виноват, но было не по себе от того, что Итан это припомнил, как будто он в глубине души все еще ненавидел Циммермана за тот случай.

— В любом случае, надо быть осторожнее, — сказал Рэй.

— Хорошо, как знаешь, — помотал головой. — Я тогда пошел.

— Куда?

— От урока не так много времени прошло.

— Ты типа меня кинуть здесь одного хочешь?

— Нет, но ты же сам сказал, что надо быть осторожнее, — пожал плечами.

Итан вышел из кабинки, оставив Рэя наедине со своими мыслями. «Блять, этот парень сводит меня с ума», — буркнул себе под нос Циммерман и достал сигарету. Рэй уже давно понял, что Итан иногда бывает достаточно своенравным, для этого не нужно было долго общаться. Если в прошлом году, когда Райт был скованнее, эта черта порой проявлялась, то сейчас же, вслед за его изменениями, она проявлялась особенно сильно. Взять даже тот случай, когда Итан подсел в столовой, наплевав на Вильяма с Михаэлем. Эта черта в Итане одновременно притягивала, но и с тем же — отталкивала. Рэю еще никогда прежде не приходилось сталкиваться с кем-то таким же стервозным и упрямым.

Закурив сигарету и плавно открыв глаза, над Циммерманом нависал все тот же белый потолок. Дым завивался будто бы в какого-то дракона и растворялся, так хотелось услышать голос Итана. И в кого только превращался Рэй? Ужас, он никогда не чувствовал себя таким окрыленным и околдованным кем-то. Циммерман потянулся за телефоном и залез в контакты, пошли гудки и послышался хриплый голос.

— Алло?

— Спишь?

— Можно и так сказать.

Итан лежал в постели, свернутый в клубок, пару часов назад он что-то принял, он чувствовал себя безумно сонным. Вчера у него был день что надо, обкалывал вены не меньше трех раз. Фентанил — штука мощная, действие которой не хотелось бы, чтобы прекращалось. Вообще-то Райт не думал принимать его после того раза, но кайф был настолько сильным, что было сложно удержаться, поэтому вчера он тоже рискнул. Сегодня же он не планировал колоться, поэтому решил утолить наркотический голод чем попроще, но вот незадача, это попроще как будто совсем не действовало, если сравнивать со вчерашним трипом. Поэтому, видимо, все-таки придется плестись к Брэду за дозой. Итан подумывал, что пора бы уже хранить у себя наркотики, ибо тяга порой была невыносимая, а под рукой ничего не было. Это, конечно, было опасно, если бы родители вдруг обнаружили запрещенку, то затаскали бы Итана по клиникам или еще чего хуже. Но, похоже, другого выбора нет.

— Не хотел будить.

— Все нормально. Зачем позвонил?

— Ну… — смутился Рэй. — Я… Просто хотел поговорить.

— Написал бы.

— Хотел услышать твой голос.

— М-м, как романтично, — усмехнулся Итан, переворачиваясь на спину. — Я тоже скучал по тебе.

— А мы ведь всего три дня не виделись. Ты заболел что ли?

— Так, немного, — соврал Райт. — Но я думаю, что во вторник буду в школе.

— А завтра тебя нельзя навестить?

— Тебе хочется тащиться ко мне по холоду?

— Я ведь могу приехать.

— Я, конечно, тоже хочу тебя увидеть, но у меня завтра мама будет дома целый день, так что не выйдет, — поморщился Итан.

Врать было неудобно, особенно Рэю. Нет, безусловно он хотел его увидеть и обнять, но больше всего он хотел закинуться наркотиками, а Циммерману не стоило знать о его пристрастиях.

— Хуево, но вообще я позвонил тебе за кое-чем поинтереснее.

— М?

— Не хочешь четырнадцатого ко мне домой с ночевкой?

— …Ты хочешь отметить?

— Ну… Не то чтобы… В общем, провести время вместе.

— Не думал, что буду отмечать первый раз День влюбленных с тобой, — расплылся в улыбке.

— Все когда-то бывает в первый раз, а ты хотел чего-то другого?

— В детстве я представлял, что буду дарить девушке цветы.

— А подаришь мне. Себя. — Рэй коварно усмехнулся.

— Вот это обороты, я подумаю.

— Насчет чего?

— Насчет подарка, но я приду.

— Окей.

— Ладно, меня тут Кэрол зовет, надо идти.

— Хорошо, выздоравливай… И… До вторника.

— До вторника.

Итан сбросил, это «И» было таким долгим, не уж то Рэй хотел сказать ему нечто другое? Хотя вряд ли, еще слишком рано для таких высказываний. Райту хотелось улыбаться, поверить сложно, что впервые в жизни он будет отмечать этот праздник, да еще и с Циммерманом, хотелось вскочить и прыгать до потолка! Но Итан планировал сейчас заняться другим, он встал с кровати и направился в кабинет отца. Сегодня его родители поехали в магазин за продуктами и должны были вернуться еще очень нескоро, в последнее время они стали чаще проводить время вместе, что удивляло. Казалось, что они начали влюбляться вновь, Кэрол так настойчиво обхаживала Альфреда, а он в свою очередь не упускал возможности ей подарить что-нибудь. Это выглядело милым, но для Итана это не являлось эталоном любви, ведь зная, какие они на самом деле люди, это все очерняло.

Войдя в кабинет, Итан опустился на колени перед сейфом и ввел код. Вообще узнать код от сейфа не было уж такой простой задачей, как-то раз Итан просто случайно увидел, как его отец вводил его, вот и все. Простая человеческая опрометчивость и невнимательность. Открыв сейф, Итан увидел толстые пачки денег, наверное, отец копил это годами, самое странное, что он не хранил все это добро на счетах, хотя Райт этого не мог знать наверняка. Итан взял одну такую пачку и вынул оттуда две сотни сто долларовых купюр. Они такие приятные, хрустящие, так и просились потратиться на фентанил. Райт не думал о том, что будет, если Альфред заметит пропажу, ведь наркомана это мало волнует. Он хотел уж было убрать пачку на место, но вдруг что-то взбрело в голову и Итан решил взять больше, чем обычно. Он вынул из пачки еще три сотни и теперь уже закрыл сейф. Что ж, вечер обещал быть приятным.

Казалось, что Итан начинал терять грань возможного. Он стал слишком наглым в отношении денег, а ведь все начиналось с каких-то долларов двадцати у мамы из кошелька, а теперь переросло в пятьсот. Но чертовски сложно было себя сдерживать, когда ты пребывал в обычном состоянии и жизнь переставала давать тебе тот кайф, что могли подарить наркотики. Вены просили иглы, а кровь просила фентанила.


	41. Вечер Святого Валентина.

**14 февраля**

Рэй припарковал машину возле дома, в окне горел свет, но сквозь занавески не было видно, что происходило. Рэй был приободренный и вдохновленный, у него сегодня целый день было такое чувство, что будто должно произойти нечто важное. Рядом с ним сидел Итан с прикрытыми глазами, в последнее время он выглядел каким-то уставшим, у него были небольшие синяки под глазами, но Рэй же думал, что тот просто не высыпался, хотя на деле происходило нечто ужасное.

— Приехали, — пихнул Циммерман Райта.

— Я знаю, я не сплю… Ты не волнуешься?

— А почему я должен волноваться? — приподнял бровь.

— Ну как же, знакомство с отчимом, — хихикнул.

— Он мне еще пока никто, но я надеюсь, что мама нашла адекватного.

— Наверно ему покажется странным, что в такой день ты привел домой парня.

— Да мама скорее всего предупредила. Ладно, выходим.

— Будет забавно, если нет.

Рэй хлопнул дверью и направился к дому, войдя внутрь он тут же разулся. По дому разливалась спокойная музыка, настраивающая на романтический лад. Послышались объемные шаги, которые становились четче. Дорис была в том самом красном платье, струящемся по ее фигуре, а рядом с ней стоял высокий мужчина, крупного телосложения в рубашке и брюках, опоясанных широким кожаным ремнем. На лице у него была густая борода, которая делала его образ суровее, брови были толстые и вразлет. Прослеживались седые прядки волос среди русой копны. Но больше всего в глаза бросалась крупная родинка на щеке, но она не казалась уродством. На первый взгляд внешность Фрэнка Миллера ассоциировалась точно с викингом, лишь длинных волос с некой неопрятностью не хватало.

Дорис засияла еще ярче, чем прежде. Она с придыханием начала говорить, применяя активную жестикуляцию:

— Мы вас уже заждались! — улыбнулась она.

— А че нас ждать-то? — спросил Рэй.

— Ну как же, я столько всего наготовила. Кстати, познакомьтесь, это Фрэнк. Фрэнк, это Рэй — мой сын. А это Итан — друг Рэя.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Рэй, а Итан повторил за ним.

Фрэнк потянулся пожать руку, рукопожатие у него было грубое, мужское. Ладонь была шершавая и большая, но очень теплая и уютная, она с легкостью обхватила ладонь Рэя.

— Очень приятно, — басисто сказал Фрэнк.

— Взаимно.

— Как там на улице, кстати, холодно? — ненавязчиво задала вопрос Дорис.

— Вообще да, но мы в машине ехали, поэтому нам было хорошо, — ответил Итан.

— М-м, ну давайте раздевайтесь скорее, приступим к трапезе, — кокетливо произнесла она.

Дорис и Фрэнк скрылись за стеной, а в это время Итан и Рэй снимали куртки. Райт усмехнулся, глядя на Циммермана, а тот сделал вопросительное лицо.

— Так официально, — прошептал Итан.

— Ага, — улыбнулся.

Пройдя в гостиную, они увидели стол, который томился от вкусностей. На огромной тарелке торжественно лежал запеченный цыпленок с золотистой корочкой, а по краям были разложены овощи. Две тарелки с брускеттами и кростини выглядели весьма аппетитно и заставляли течь слюнки, еще неподалеку находились миска с салатом и тарелка с нарезками. Времени бы не хватило перечислять все яства. Но, конечно, как же обойтись без вина? Две бутылки белого и красного были главной изюминкой не только стола, но и в принципе вечера. Ведь алкоголь всегда расслаблял и раскрепощал людей, стирая ту самую дистанцию между ними. Да и сложно было представить какой-либо праздник без алкоголя, хотя на самом деле это прискорбно, что многие не умеют веселиться без опьянения.

Рэй и Итан сели рядом друг с другом, напротив них также рядом расположились Фрэнк и Дорис, в целом они смотрелись гармонично. Она то и дело заботливо подкладывала Фрэнку то салатик, то бутерброд, а он в свою очередь не оставлял ее бокал пустым. Они оба выглядели окрыленными, было видно как они увлечены друг другом, а их пересекающиеся взгляды пестрили влюбленностью. Рэй не мог смотреть на это с равнодушием, он был чрезвычайно рад тому, что его мама наконец-то была по-настоящему счастлива. Давно он ее не видел такой, она была достойна этого.

Рэй с большим аппетитом уплетал цыпленка вприкуску с овощами, к алкоголю он притрагиваться почему-то не хотел, хотя обычно бывало наоборот. Итан же скромненько украсил свою белую тарелку салатом, но в этот раз он решил позволить себе больше и не упустил шанса попробовать итальянские бутерброды. Они оказались нежными, хотелось закатить глаза от наслаждения, поэтому Итан съел еще парочку.

— Ну как? — спросила Дорис.

— Очень вкусно, — прожевав, ответил Райт.

— Ага, цыпленок отменный.

— Я думала суховат.

— Не, все ок.

— Конечно все вкусно, по-другому быть и не может.

— Ой, ну не смущай меня, — хихикнула.

— Ну ведь правда же, — улыбнулся. — А чего вы, ребята, вина не наливаете себе? — вдруг задал вопрос Фрэнк.

— Да как-то не хочется.

— Ну это тебе не хочется, а Итану, может, хочется, — встряла Дорис. — Будешь?

— Не сейчас, попозже.

— Как хотите, вино очень хорошее, Фрэнк покупал. Или вы хотите чего покрепче? — подмигнула. — У меня есть ликер.

— Не-ет, что Вы, — смутился Райт.

— Да они стесняются, конечно хотят. Это я у своего знакомого брал, занимается виноделием, считайте эксклюзив.

— Оно домашнее? Ты не говорил. А он как, прям дома что ли?

— Держит аппарат в гараже, да гонит. Не первый раз беру у него вина на праздники.

— Интересно, — взболтала вино в бокале. — Ну чувствуется, что хорошее, крепкое еще такое. Я пью всего второй бокал, а у меня уже голова поплыла, — посмеялась.

— Ты осторожнее, ты мне трезвая нужна, нам же еще ехать, Дори, — ласково произнес Миллер.

— Вы куда-то ехать собрались? — спросил Рэй.

— Я ж тебе говорила, что я скорее всего уеду и вас вдвоем оставлю.

— Да я чет забыл.

— А куда поедите-то?

— Это сюрприз для Дори, поэтому она сама пока не знает.

— Меня распирает от любопытства, — улыбнулась она.

Они не переставали ворковать и что самое интересное, это не выглядело со стороны противно, это казалось даже в какой-то степени милым. Рэй кинул взгляд на молчаливого Итана, что уставился в тарелку и копался вилкой в салате. Как бы ему сейчас хотелось поправить черную прядку волос, но даже такой простой жест мог восприняться как-то не так. Завидно, что мужчины и женщины могли открыто флиртовать, им никто за это плохого не сделает.

— А чем вы, ребята, планируете заняться? — поинтересовался Миллер.

— Посмотрим фильм, да спать ляжем.

— Как-то скучно нынче подростки вечера проводят: не пьют, не резвятся.

— Поверьте, пить мы успеваем, — усмехнулся.

— Ну ничего себе, — наиграно приподняла бровь Дорис. — Пить он успевает, — улыбнулась.

— Да, много чего мы о своих детях не знаем, но это нормально. Все мы были подростками, совершали глупости, скрывали от родителей.

Итан на момент стал медленнее есть, как будто эти слова звучали прямо для него. Можно ли было считать наркотики глупостью? Это скорее глупость, перерастающая в ошибку глобального масштаба. А влечение Рэя к Итану можно считать глупостью? Наверное, да. Райт не переставал думать ни на секунду, что это нечто временное. Казалось бы, он не должен думать о таком в этот период, но эти мысли были так навязчивы. Он все с нетерпением ждал тот момент, когда Циммерман снова включит мудака и пошлет его. Каким бы Рэй сейчас не был хорошим, Итан не мог поверить в то, что человек так меняется за короткий промежуток. Так бывало только в сказках и только.

Пока Итан думал обо всем, разговор как-то незаметно перетек на личные темы.

— А у Вас дети есть? — спросил Рэй.

— Да, дочка взрослая, сейчас в университете учится, хочет стать адвокатом. Ответственная у меня, пробивная девушка.

— Гордитесь ей?

— Безусловно. Она у меня красавица.

— Интересно было бы ее увидеть.

— У меня фотография есть, если хочешь, то покажу.

— Давайте.

Итан слегка нахмурился и бросил мимолетный взор на Рэя, вовлеченного в беседу. Когда Фрэнк открыл на смартфоне фото, то там предстала красивая девушка, хрупкая и нежная, облеченная в фиалковое платье. У нее были изящные черты лица, волнистые медовые волосы, собранные в лаконичную прическу и такие же густые брови как у Фрэнка, чем-то она напоминала молоденькую актрису Брук Шилдс, хотя и выглядела попроще. Она казалась такой девственной и чистой, ее лицо отражало доброту и свет, она походила на весну. Рэй с особым интересом рассматривал фотографию и это, надо признать, немного задело Итана.

Да, нельзя было отрицать того, что Циммерману все же больше симпатизировали девушки в сексуальном плане. Женское тело для него являлось чем-то привычным, привычно ухватиться за мягкую грудь, пощупать упругие бедра, а у Итана же всего этого не было: кости, мышцы, да член в штанах. Да и выглядел, он мягко говоря, не вписываясь в идеалы Рэя. Они уже успели обсудить однажды предпочтение в типажах и насколько Итан помнил, Рэй ему говорил, что влюблялся он в нежную красоту, а Райт и нежность — это антонимы.

— Красивая, — подметил Рэй.

— А то, еще и умная.

— Ну вот невестку нашли, — рассмеялась Дорис.

Рэй в момент затих и перевел взгляд на омраченное лицо Итана, который продолжал равнодушно пялиться в тарелку, как будто пытаясь найти среди листьев салата клад. Стало вдруг так неловко.

— Ма-ам, — протянул Циммерман.

— Да ладно, я ж шучу! У меня Рэй уже влюблен в одну.

После последней фразы Итан заинтересованно поднял взгляд наверх и вовсе перестал есть.

— И кто же? — задал вопрос Миллер.

— Только не это, пожалуйста, мам, — начал смущаться Рэй.

— Да брось, кого ты стесняешься?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ой, ну ладно, скромняга.

— Девушки — это хорошо, все влюбляются, не нужно стыдиться. Я просто на момент подумал, что вы вместе, — скривил улыбку Фрэнк, указывая вилкой на Итана.

— Кто? — озадачилась Дорис.

— Ну я имею ввиду…

— Ой, нет, ты что!

— Чего? — усмехнулся Рэй. — Вы подумали, что мы с Итаном встречаемся?

— Как бы обычно парни приводят на четырнадцатое февраля домой девушек, а тут мне Дори еще говорила, что хотела вас вдвоем оставить, поэтому закрались мысли, но я извиняюсь, меня никто не предупредил.

— Не-е, я только по девушкам, к парням не тянет слава богу. Мы просто друзья.

После последней реплики Итана как током пробило, он понимал, что Рэй не мог сказать иначе, но это так больно слышать, как будто ножом полоснули. От груди к горлу прошла неприятная дрожь, скапливаясь в комок.

— Это хорошо, а то сейчас много всяких развелось. Идет по улице человек, а ты никак не поймешь девушка это или парень, и как обратиться — черт его знает! И вся эта пропаганда на телевидении, в СМИ, в интернете. Уже деваться некуда от этой толерантности.

— Согласен, а главное каждого надо уважать, каждый называет себя по-своему, а обычного человека сейчас не встретишь.

— Радует только то, что до нас это доходит с большим опозданием, — поддержала Дорис.

— Потому что остались еще здравые люди, в крупных городах царит разврат. Надеюсь, что до нас это не дойдет. Ну да ладно, — махнул рукой. — Смотрю, Итан весь вечер молчит, всегда так?

— Нет, — ответил Рэй.

— Нет, я просто не знаю о чем говорить.

— Да о чем угодно, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Что вас, подростков, интересует? Любопытно, чем живет сейчас молодежь.

— Ну раз о чем угодно, то знаете, я вынужден с вами не согласиться насчет пропаганды.

— Ну-ка, — заинтересовался Миллер.

— Я не понимаю в чем пропаганда? Проявление толерантности форсится для того, чтобы люди жили в мире и гармонии друг с другом, разве это плохо — жить так?

— То есть ты поддерживаешь таких людей? — приподнял бровь.

— Я не против этого, а что с того?

— Понимаешь, у тебя еще неокрепший ум. Ты не думаешь о том, что все это влияет на наше юное поколение, маленькие дети видят всю эту гадость и идет деградация.

— В чем деградация? Жить в мире со всеми — это деградация? И не стесняться себя — тоже? А издеваться над невинными, убивать их — это ли не деградация по Вашему?

Рэй аккуратно коснулся кончиками пальцев руки Итана, как бы пытаясь утихомирить того. Еще пару минут назад он бессовестно лгал о своих взглядах, а сейчас уже держал под столом руку любимого парня.

— А кто их убивает-то?

— Секундочку, может мы прервем этот спор? — влезла Дорис.

— Все хорошо, Дори, мне интересна позиция молодежи, может я старый и чего-то не понимаю. Продолжай.

— Слышали о Брэндоне Тина?

— Ну нет.

— Это транссексуал, которого убили на почве ненависти. Убили, понимаете? Это совершенно обычный человек, такой же, как мы с Вами, но его убили.

— Так сам виноват.

— Сам? Человек просто жил и выглядел так, как ему нравится, не мешая никому. Разве из-за этого можно убивать?

— А зачем вообще выставлять все это напоказ? Если бы не мешал, то не убили бы, — пожал плечами.

— Ну вы же имеете право жить так, как вам нравится. Вы же обычный человек и я уверен, что вы никому не мешаете, а чем он был хуже? Представьте, что Вас бы сейчас преследовали только потому, что Вы носите бороду или встречаетесь с миссис Циммерман. Вы также выставляете свои отношения напоказ, но почему вы можете это делать, а кто-то — нет?

— Хорошо, возможно ты в чем-то прав, но все-таки ты еще слишком молод, а этот вопрос слишком сложный. Можно рассуждать часами.

— Слишком сложный для меня? Возраст ничего не решает, но как скажете, — облокотился на стул.

Рэй и Дорис внимательно внимали словам Итана, а, собственно, что еще оставалось делать им в этот момент? Только слушать. Итан же показался таким мужественным Рэю. Циммерман крепче сжал ладонь Райта, а их пальцы переплелись. Рэй ласково гладил бледную кожу большим пальцем.

— Возраст многое решает, из тебя сейчас хлещет юношеский максимализм, Итан, — уверенно произнес Фрэнк.

— С чего Вы взяли?

— Вы, подростки, всегда хотите кому-то что-то доказать, но взрослому, устоявшемуся в своих взглядах человеку, доказывать что-то бессмысленно.

— Не думаю, что это юношеский максимализм, я свои взгляды не изменю, просто захотелось подискутировать с вами на этот счет.

— Итан, мне не хочется с тобой ругаться, я растил дочь и я знаю, как это проявляется. Давай закончим?

— Мы закончим, но позвольте поинтересоваться, в чем он проявляется?

— Взять твои татуировки на лице и кистях. К чему это? Ты ведь набил их, чтобы показаться не таким, как все. Для подростка это нормально кому-то что-то доказывать.

— Я набил их для себя, мне так нравится.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, но ты даже сейчас мне пытаешься что-то доказать. Давай ты вырастешь и мы потом вернемся к этому разговору снова, и посмотрим изменишь ты свое мнение или нет. Все таки праздник, не хочется его портить.

— Ладно, я Вас понял, — усмехнулся, доедая салат.

— Ох… — вздохнула Дорис. — Давайте выпьем, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— А-а, ну ладно, — с натяжкой согласился Рэй.

Дорис улыбнулась и потянулась к бутылке, но Фрэнк ее остановил, он, как настоящий мужчина, взял эту работу на себя. Он наполнил бокал каждого красным полусладким, в том числе и свой, ведь сегодня ему не нужно было заботиться о том, чтобы вести машину, ибо с Дорис он собирался уехать на такси.

Рэй не любил говорить тосты, это всегда делала мама, в том числе и сегодня. Она привстала и с улыбкой начала говорить о том, как она рада, что в этот день за столом собралась такая приятная ей компания. Затем, после ее восторженных слов, последовал звон бокалов и их опустошение. Итан сразу влил в себя все содержимое, а Рэй решил последовать его примеру, ибо уже планировал выходить из-за стола.

— Спасибо, мам, было вкусно.

— Спасибо, — повторил Итан.

— Как? Уже? — удивилась Дорис.

— Хотим, чтобы вы побыли вдвоем, а мы пошли фильм смотреть.

— Ну ладно.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Фрэнк.

— Мне тоже, — улыбнулся.

Рэй и Итан загрузили тарелки в посудомоечную машину, а после поспешно отправились наверх. Рэй захлопнул дверь и хитро улыбнулся, смотря на Итана. Мягкий свет не выключенной гирлянды рассеивался на его черных волосах, придавая им особый блеск. Его глаза горели синим пламенем, ярче гирлянды, а лицо, расплывшиеся в похотливой улыбке, так и манило сократить расстояние.

— Ну, чем займемся? — спросил Рэй.

— Это я хотел спросить у тебя.

— А чем ты хочешь заняться?

— Чем-нибудь интересным, — беззвучно постукивал пальцами по столу.

— Конкретнее?

Рэй подошел вплотную к Итану, нависая над ним и прижимаясь всем телом, Циммерман оставил ласковый поцелуй на лбу.

— Может дождемся, пока они уедут? — предложил Райт.

— Идея хорошая, только так трудно сдерживаться.

— Нас могут услышать.

Рэй вздохнул и присел на стул, желание виднелось сквозь джинсы, но дождаться ухода Дорис и Фрэнка было важнее, не хотелось на ранних порах разочаровывать маму.

— Ты был так убедителен в своих высказываниях, — сказал Итан.

— Когда говорил, что плохо отношусь к меньшинствам?

— Да. Я даже на секунду поверил.

— Ага, особенно, если учесть, что я встречаюсь с парнем.

Итан внезапно забыл, как дышать, он вытаращил глаза и приоткрыл рот. «Что? Что?! Что-о-о?!» — звенело в голове. Стало так приятно и захотелось широко улыбаться, будто теперь бабочки решили нежно погладить ребра, вместо щекотки.

— Встречаешься? — удивился Райт, не веря своим ушам.

— Ну нам же не нужно официальных заявлений, чтобы понять, что между нами? — приподнял бровь.

— Но я рассчитывал на официальное заявление, — отвел взгляд. — Ты же влюблен в какую-то девушку, нет? — улыбнулся.

— Ну если ты о коротко стриженной брюнетке с голубыми глазами в татуировках и пирсинге, то да.

— Прям таки влюблен? — прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Не напрашивайся.

— Мне интересно.

— Я все равно этого не скажу.

— Почему?

— Потому что. Давай сменим тему.

Итан слегка нахмурился, хотя ему и самому казалось, что для подобных заявлений рановато, ведь они только узнавали друг друга и только-только влюблялись, но все-таки Рэй был немного категоричен и радикален. Райт вздохнул и спросил:

— Как тебе Фрэнк?

— Более менее, вроде неплохой.

— А мне так не кажется.

— С чего бы?

— Он странный, слишком напористый и не хочет признавать, что он не прав.

— А че ты хотел? — покрутился на стуле. — Это другое поколение, они почти все такие. Не думаю, что твои родители были бы в восторге от твоих взглядов.

— Это уж точно.

— Ну так вот. Моя мама хорошая, но она тоже относится к этому так себе.

— Мне кажется, она так сказала только потому, что Фрэнк так сказал.

— Не знаю. Ты не хочешь сесть?

— Нет, мне нормально. Твоя мама, наверно, так ждет, когда ты приведешь домой нормальную девушку.

— Наверно… Но скорее всего не дождется.

— Потому что девушек нормальных нет? — отшутился Итан.

— В смысле?

— А какие могут быть причины не дождаться?

— Ты щас шутишь? — сделал вопросительное лицо.

— О чем? Твоя мама захочет внуков, ты тоже захочешь детей, у тебя будет семья.

— Заткнись, — резко сказал Рэй.

— А что не так я сказал?

— Самая главная причина не дождаться — это ты.

— Мне кажется, что это несерьезно.

— С чьей стороны?

— С твоей. Тебе всегда нравились мягкие девушки, тем более почти все твои бывшие — блондинки, как ты говорил. Я вообще не подхожу не под один критерий.

— Блять, Итан, давай ты не будешь хуйню пороть? Окей? Не порть мне праздник. Мне всегда нравились стервы и брюнетки, но я не виноват в том, что получалось так, что я встречался с мягкохарактерными блондинками.

— Но я не девушка, — пожал плечами.

— Зато щас ты мне выносишь мозг, как настоящая девушка.

Итан вздохнул, не желая дальше спорить, он повернул голову к окну и уставился на темную улицу, где кружили снежинки. Рэй не отводил взгляда от тощей фигуры Итана, ну что за дурак? Циммерман понимал в какой-то степени опасения Райта, но так хотелось, чтобы тот понял, что они напрасны. Чтобы он понял, что теперь Рэй изменился и теперь в его жизни Итан один из самых важных людей. Циммерман встал со стула и подошел к Райту, щекоча его ушко горячим шепотом:

— Счастливым делаешь меня только ты.

Итан перевел взгляд на Рэя, зеленые глаза с особой нежностью смотрели на Райта, а на уголки губ Циммермана были чуть приподняты, одаряя Итана теплой улыбкой. Рэй бережно коснулся губами татуировки на щеке Итана, но ему пришлось тут же отскочить от Итана, ибо в дверь настойчиво постучали, а после просунулась светлая голова.

— Рэй, я ухожу, я включила посудомойку, потом вытащи посуду, ладно?

— Ага, — тяжело дыша, кивнул Циммерман.

— Сегодня меня не жди.

— Ага.

Дорис собиралась уже уходить, как вдруг вспомнила о кое-чем:

— И-и-и да, ликер находится в подсобке, — игривым, громким шепотом пояснила она.

— Окей, я понял.

— Все, до завтра! Не буяньте!

— Хорошего вечера, миссис Циммерман, — пожелал Итан.

— Спасибо!

Рэй легко вздохнул и рассмеялся, зарываясь рукой в свои волосы. Он ни на шутку перепугался, еще бы чуть-чуть и Дорис увидела бы то, что ей не следовало. Действительно, надо было быть аккуратнее.

— Испугался?

— Пиздец как.

— А я говорил, что надо дождаться.

— Нельзя не заткнуть тебя, когда ты несешь бред.

— Не…

Не успел Итан сказать и слова, как Рэй взял его за черные пакли и притянул к себе, настойчиво впиваясь в такие желанные губы. Райт от такой неожиданности даже растерялся, но поспешно ретировался, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Как будто искра от огонька отскочила и сомкнула их губы. Циммерман ни на секунду не желал отстраняться, он теснее прижимался к Райту. Как же ему полюбились эти обветренные и холодные губы, ни одни губы не могли сравниться с этими. Ни в одном поцелуе Рэй не ощущал такого наслаждения и удовольствия, полного растворения.

Губы Итана стали упругими и горячими, руки Рэя соскользнули с волос на щеки, он зажмурился. Они застыли, а после Циммерман отстранился, облизываясь. Но пауза была недолгой, ибо последовали короткие поцелуи, которые вновь переросли в один долгий. Ноги слабели, а их фигуры медленно двигались к кровати. Они уже были не в состоянии стоять и упали на мягкий матрац, кровать жалобно скрипнула. Рэй всем телом навалился на Итана, он скользнул языком по жемчужным зубам и под его натиском Итану пришлось приоткрыть зубы, язык Рэя проник внутрь, лихорадочно сплетаясь с языком Итана.

Больше терпеть нельзя было, рука Рэя скользнула по пряжке ремня, но Итан остановил это действие.

— Подожди.

— Че?

— Мне нужно на секунду.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Я сейчас, мне капли в глаза надо закапать.

— В глаза?

— Да.

Итан спихнул с себя Рэя и вышел из комнаты, направляясь в ванную. Нет, никаких процедур не требовалось. Требовалось нечто иное и крышесносное. Итан пошарил по карманам и достал пару заветных таблеток, это, конечно, не фентанил, но хоть что-то. Колоться у Циммермана дома было как-то не очень, да и долго все это. Райт взглянул на свое отражение и вздохнул, точно, нужно было не забыть о венах, Циммерман не должен увидеть их. Итан поспешно закинул таблетку в рот и запил водой из-под крана, хотя лучше было бы, если бы это был ликер.

Возвратившись в комнату, он увидел Рэя, распластавшегося на кровати и уткнувшегося в подушку. Итан приглушил гирлянду и лег рядом.

— Че за капли?

— Я недавно у врача был, что-то зрение падать начало, он мне сказал вечером капать, от них правда зрачки расширяются.

— Странно.

— А не хочешь ликер тот?

— Почему каждый раз, когда мы вместе, ты почти всегда не в себе?

— Я почти всегда не в себе, — хихикнул. — Ты делаешь меня таким. Ну принеси-и-и ликер.

— А-а-а, ладно.

Рэй хотел встать, но он тут же рухнул назад, Итан обвил его руками, крепко обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в рыжие волосы, они были пропитаны запахом сигарет, Итан с удовольствием питал легкие этим ароматом.

— Эй!

— Хочу ликер, но не хочу тебя отпускать.

— Думаю, что твое желание залить в себя ликер сильнее, поэтому отпусти.

Рэй так же быстро ушел, как и вернулся. Тем временем Итана начало уже относить с таблеток. Хотя наркотики и не рекомендовалось смешивать с алкоголем, но другого выбора не было, иначе как Итан объяснил бы свое неадекватное поведение в случае чего? Рэй наполнил стаканы плотным фиолетовым цветом, слышался аромат спелой ежевики. Они чокнулись и тут же выпили, во рту почувствовался насыщенный ягодный вкус, Итан зажмурился от столь крепкого напитка.

— Вкусный, — подметил Райт.

— Ага.

— Можно еще?

— Ты решил напиться? — улыбнулся.

— Пока не знаю.

Рэй незамедлительно налил еще и отдал Итану. Веселый настрой уже заиграл, хотелось резвиться во всю, Райт пододвинулся ближе к Циммерману.

— А скажи честно, ты с кем-нибудь так проводил вечера?

— Ну да, выпивал уже так.

— М-м, и много раз такое было?

— Пару раз, а че?

— Надеялся, вдруг у тебя это впервые.

— Наедине с парнем — впервые.

Итан улыбнулся и поджал под себя ноги, совсем поплыл, было ощущение, что он сейчас тут растает и превратится в бесформенную лужицу, тело как будто бы плавилось.

— Интересно, сколько раз ты на этой кровати занимался сексом, — Итан медленно провел по простыне, сжав ее в кулаке.

— Пару раз, если тебе так интересно.

— С Элис?

— Ага.

— Она часто бывала у тебя дома?

— Не очень.

— Но ты же ее знакомил с Дорис?

— Для чего ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне интересно, — игриво пролепетал Итан.

— Нет, не знакомил.

— …А почему? — аккуратно спросил Райт.

— Потому что я не видел в этом смысла.

— У вас же все было серьезно.

— Че ты хочешь? — нахмурился.

— Ничего… — Итан подкрался рукой к Рэю, плавно скользя по его коленке вверх. — А Элис хорошо делала минет?

Райт дотронулся до ширинки и начал поглаживать круговыми движениями джинсы, Циммерман судорожно вздохнул, моментально проявилась твердость. Он взглянул на Итана, тот пронзительно исподлобья смотрел на него, виднелись белоснежные зубы сквозь соблазнительно приоткрытый рот.

— Нормально, — сказал Рэй.

— М-м, — томно промычал Итан. — Я слышал, что парни сосут лучше.

Итан выпрямился, и подоспела вторая рука к ширинке, Итан все также медленно расстегнул ремень и замок, его рука нырнула в белье, он обхватил стояк и крепко сжал его, ладонь чувствовала каждую выступающую венку. По ощущениям член был тонкий и длинный.

Рэю показалось, будто бы Итан в момент перестал быть собой, а перед ним сейчас сидел некто похотливый и страстно желающий интересного продолжения.

— Хочешь проверим? — низким голосом спросил Райт.

Рэй не знал, что ответить. Вроде бы, все как-то незаметно так далеко зашло, что это казалось ненормальным, хотя с любой девушкой он мог уже на третий день знакомства в какой-нибудь грязной каморке. Но это было нечто другое, что наводило на него страх. Циммерман подумал, что стоит успокоиться и отдаться желанию, в конце концов, если не сейчас, то когда?

Рэй плюхнулся головой на подушку, а Итан, прикусив губу, забрался сверху, быстро стягивая джинсы. И в следующую секунду рот Итана уже был занят, Рэй тяжело задышал, пальцы сжали одеяло. Циммерман часто моргал и пялился в потолок, не было времени даже для осознания происходящего, будто бы миллион салютов в одночасье взорвались в животе. Губы Райта были такие влажные и теплые, и мягко, мягко скользили вверх и вниз. Пусть некоторые маневры были неумелые, и иногда Райт задевал зубами плоть, это ничуть не отбавляло удовольствия. В нем не было ни капли робости, наверно так влиял алкоголь, он делал все уверенно и слегка грубо, вместе с головой двигалась его бледная рука.

Циммерман облокотился на локти, чтобы видеть бесстыдное лицо Райта. Черные волосы купались в свете неоновых лучей луны, а глаза были блаженно прикрыты. Итан на момент отстранился, выдохнув, он посмотрел на Рэя и улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, а после приступил вновь к делу, вольно разгулявшись языком. Итан ощущал, как его щеки налились кровью, но это был вовсе не стыд. Сейчас, под действием дряни, он чувствовал себя как никогда прекрасно и развязно. Ему хотелось подарить Рэю невероятное удовольствие, хотя сам Итан уже был на грани. Он, причмокивая, старался вобрать в рот гладкий член полностью, тот упирался порой в небо, а порой неожиданно уходил в глотку, заставляя кашлять. Итан не думал о том, как это делать, он делал, как чувствовал.

Он старательно сжимал губы и втягивал щеки, прядки спадали на глаза, и Рэй периодически поправлял их за ушко. Циммерман не мог усидеть спокойно, ему хотелось двигаться навстречу, но он сдерживался, поскольку для Райта был подобный опыт в новинку. Хотя Итан и старался, вроде бы, делать это как можно тише, порой было слышно его довольное мычание.

Когда Райт отстранился, чтобы провести языком вдоль, то Циммерман не выдержал и привстал на колени, упершись спиной в стену, он сжал черные пряди волос в кулаке и начал сам направлять Итана, активно двигая бедрами, Рэй жадно хватал воздух ртом, сердце билось в бешеном ритме. Райт чувствовал тянущую боль, но это лишь сильнее возбуждало, ногти впились в бедро Циммермана, готовые проколоть кожу насквозь. Рэй не давал отстраниться Итану ни на секунду, а тот и не спешил сопротивляться этому, хотя челюсть, надо признать, уставала. Циммерман старался быть мягче, но руки иногда не слушались и пытались натягивать голову до конца. Итан кое-как сдерживал рвотные позывы, упираясь носом в колючую щетину. Слюни капали на постель, но кого это волновало?

Итан хотел кончить, но все никак не мог, хотя казалось, что вот-вот и все, а вот Рэй, безжалостно управляя головой Итана, уже был почти готов. Еще пару толчков и мышцы всего тела напряглись, почувствовалось облегчение, мурашки с холодом и жаром прокатились по телу, внизу живота приятно закололо. Грудь Циммермана подымалась и опускалась, голова была запрокинута, а глаза зажмурены. Рука ослабла, освобождая черные пряди, тело обмякло и показалось, что задрожало. Было такое ощущение, будто бы в вены вкололи десятикратную дозу успокоительного, это чувство переполняющего счастья и мертвой усталости, вперемешку со спокойствием.

Итан почувствовал на языке соленый вкус, глотать он это точно не собирался, поэтому, открыв окно, он поспешно выплюнул сперму, вытирая кофтой чуть набухшие губы. Он повел челюстью и передернулся, ну и странный же вкус был. Итан перевел туманный взгляд на Рэя и увидел его довольное лицо, таким он его еще никогда не видел. Циммерман лежал на подушке, втыкал куда-то и успокаивал дыхание. Райта вдруг накрыло какой-то волной и приковало к постели, взор его устремился на потолок. Тело бросало то в жар, то в холод, то кожу будто бы покалывали сотни маленьких иголочек, то будто бы терлись сотни пушистых котиков. Внутри все порхало, это так приятно — доставлять удовольствие кому-то. Приятнее, чем даже его получать. Несмотря на то, что Итан не кончил, он чувствовал себя вполне удовлетворенным, единственное, что хотелось — выпить воды, но на замену пришел ежевичный ликер.

— Ну как? — с глупой улыбкой на лице, спросил Итан.

— Я не испытывал ничего круче.

— Я рад, что тебе зашло.

— На самом деле, странные ощущения.

— Почему?

— Я как будто во сне.

— Тоже, — хихикнул Итан.

— Я хочу сделать тебе также.

Итан расплылся в улыбке, чертовски было приятно слышать это от него. Тело постепенно начало вдавливать в кровать, как будто какая-то неведомая сила давила на грудь, в глазах играли яркие вспышки невидимых светодиодов. Окутанное все вокруг каким-то туманом, Итан с трудом, но мог разглядеть сквозь, как медная макушка находилась у него внизу живота. Губы скользили по коже, покрывая низ живота поцелуями, тонкие пальцы оставляли за собой след из ласковых касаний. Итан полностью расслабился и утонул в неземных ощущениях.


	42. Близок закат.

**15 февраля**

Казалось бы, сейчас в жизни Итана наступили его лучшие деньки, он мог бы наслаждаться вечерним небом сквозь стекло машины и не думать ни о чем, он мог бы слушать музыку и она должна была бы ему казаться красивее, чем она есть, он мог бы часами ощущать на своей коже теплое дыхание, не боясь, что это вдруг прервется. Итан должен бы быть безмерно счастлив. Хотя так оно, конечно, и было. Было почти. Он чувствовал какое-то странное назревающее чувство грусти, первый раз он проснулся с этим чувством дня четыре назад и с тех пор оно не покидало его. Вот уже на протяжении нескольких дней он смотрел на все, что его окружало и становилось до безумия тоскливо, мир как будто потерял внезапно краски. Небо казалось уже не таким розовым, музыку хотелось выключить, а вместо теплых объятий, будто должна быть холодная одинокая постель. И почти каждую секунду, что Итан был трезв, он думал о дозе, эти мысли казались невыносимыми до трясучки. Теперь для него не существовало большей радости, чем шприц в вене и сладкое накрывающее чувство.

Окно было чуть-чуть приоткрыто и ветер гладил черные пряди, ненавязчиво играла музыка, утомленный взгляд провожал заснеженные крыши домов. «Поскорее бы уже», — судорожно думал Итан, нервно дрыгая ногой.

— Ты чего? — вдруг спросил Рэй.

— А?

— Нервничаешь?

— Нет, просто.

Итана сейчас раздражала любая мелочь, он старался сдерживаться, чтобы не обидеть Рэя, хотя если честно, ему хотелось попросить того отстать и не задавать ему никаких вопросов. Безусловно Итан нервничал, но не так, как люди нервничали перед важным собеседованием или выступлением, это совсем другое. Кто-то, кто сильно желал дозы понял бы его без слов.

Итан искусал уже все губы, черт, эта музыка была просто невыносима сейчас, она как будто проникла в мозг и стучала по черепушке, как по барабанам. Райт потянулся к кнопке и сделал потише, словив недоуменный взгляд Циммермана.

— Хочется посидеть в тишине.

— С тобой точно все в порядке?

— Да, сказал же, — прошипел Итан. — Можно побыстрее?

Рэй, как покорная лань, переключил скорость и в момент дома превратились в расплывчатые пятна. Итан облокотился головой об стекло и вздохнул, он бросил взгляд на руку Рэя, которая так и просила погладить ее. Пальцы Райта медленно поползли к цели, но на середине пути остановились и попятились назад. Итан счел это странным, все-таки он не робкая девчонка, чтобы так делать, да и отношения у них не такие романтические.

Когда машина остановилась перед домом, совсем чуть-чуть не доезжая до него, и фары потухли, Итан приободрился, он жаждал поскорее выскользнуть. Предупредив Рэя о том, что он ненадолго, Райт вышел из машины на холодную улицу, мурашки судорожно забегали по телу. Свет горел в окнах, а это значило, что родители дома, разумеется, а где им еще находиться? Они нечасто куда-то выбирались в принципе, Итан ловил себя на мысли, что он совсем ничего о них не знал, впрочем как и они о нем. Он не знал были ли у них друзья, какое у них любимое блюдо, фильм или книга, не знал о чем они мечтали, почти ничего не знал о их молодости, лишь малые отрывки. Это катастрофа, когда между родителями и детьми такая пропасть, что ни те, ни другие не знают элементарных вещей друг о друге.

Итан зашел домой и тут же в коридоре столкнулся с неодобрительным взглядом отца, демонстративно хмыкнув, тот пропал из виду. Райта удивило даже не то, что тот на него косо взглянул, а то, что Альфред ему ничего не сказал. Как-то странно, но неважно, сейчас главная цель — незаметно взять деньги и свинтить поскорее.

— А ты чего так поздно? — спросила Кэрол.

Игнорируя Кэрол, он прошмыгнул наверх и сделал вид, будто заперся у себя в комнате, показательно хлопнув дверью. На самом же деле он тихими шагами, будто мышка, крался к кабинету Альфреда. Очень опасно, Итан словно захотел поиграть с лезвием ножа. Без труда открыв двери, Райт прошел внутрь, оставив за собой небольшую щелку, и направился к сейфу. Опрометчиво, Альфред почему-то никогда не запирал двери в свой кабинет, хотя Итан ни раз слышал от других, что в их семьях наоборот. И непонятно, что это? Доверие? Не похоже на него. Скорее он просто не ожидал такого, Кэрол не стала бы лезть — ей там нечего делать, а Итану, по его мнению, тоже.

Единственным источником света в кабинете был телефон Итана, которым он светил на циферки на сейфе, набирая код. Открыв сейф, он, как и всегда, не жалея, взял пару сотен баксов. Эти хрустящие зеленые купюры сводили его с ума, ведь только они означали продолжение счастья. Но вдруг послышались шаги наверх, Райт вздрогнул и захлопнул сейф, он случайно выронил баксы и трясущимися руками начал собирать их в кучу, пряча в карман, мысленно он уже проклял себя. Выйдя из кабинета, он встретился с непонимающим взглядом Кэрол, Итана как кипятком ошпарило. Взгляд его сделался застывшим, полным ужаса, он даже забыл как дышать, грудь будто сжали тиски.

— Ты что там делал? — спросила она.

— Я могу объяснить, — волнительно пролепетал Итан.

Кэрол опустила взгляд и увидела торчащие из кармана банкноты, она нахмурилась и после злобно посмотрела в синие глаза. Райт был готов провалиться сквозь землю от своей глупости и неосторожности, по телу пошел тремор. Если Кэрол позовет Альфреда, то Итану конец. Он и представить не мог, что с ним мог бы сделать отец, хотя нет, мог. Альфред его непременно закопал бы на заднем дворе, предварительно разбив бы все, что только можно. Райт беззвучно шевелил губами, словно рыба, а мать продолжала глядеть на него злобным, стеклянным взглядом.

— И давно ты стал вором? — кивнула на карман.

— Мам…

Оправдываться было бесполезно, да и невозможно, мысли закрутились в переполох, Итан так растерялся, что не мог придумать ничего путного.

— Я спрашиваю: давно ты воруешь?

— Я не вор.

— А что это тогда?

— Давай поговорим.

— Ты глухой? Мне отца позвать?

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, — испуганно говорил Райт.

— Зачем тебе деньги?!

— Ты можешь не орать? — прошипел Итан, взяв Кэрол за руку и заведя к себе в комнату, заперев дверь на замок.

— Ты что делаешь?!

— Давай успокоимся.

— Объясни мне, в чем дело? — напористо требовала она.

Итан прижался всем телом к двери, оно стало каменным, ладони сжались, он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и начать трезво мыслить.

— Я объясню, только пообещай не кричать.

— Как мне не кричать, когда ты воруешь у родителей?! — раскинула руки в стороны.

— Мам! Я попросил тебя, просто выслушай меня.

— Я не знаю как ты можешь оправдать подобное. Сколько ты взял?

Похоже что-то пытаться объяснять было бессмысленной затеей, Кэрол всячески перебивала Итана и не была настроена на адекватный диалог. Ну, собственно, на какую адекватность Итан надеялся, прожив почти восемнадцать лет под крышей с человеком, который не имеет собственного мнения и бегает за мужиком с садисткими наклонностями, будто собачка?

— Долларов сто… — аккуратно, переходя на шепот, сказал Райт.

— Сколько?! — вскрикнула Кэрол. — А ну-ка иди сюда!

Она в эту же секунду двинулась на Итана, тот попятился от двери куда-то в бок, но Кэрол не планировала останавливаться, она попыталась вывернуть карманы, но Итан крепко сжал ее плечи.

— Отдай сюда!

— Мне нужны деньги.

— Дай сюда!

— Я не могу, ты слышишь? Дай мне сказать.

— Я не хочу ничего от тебя слышать!

Итан сильнее сжал ее плечи, ибо та не унималась, он толкнул ее на кровать и бросил на нее взгляд, полный свирепости. Он точно был готов ее сейчас придушить, если она не заткнется ежесекундно.

— Я сейчас позову…

— Ты, блять, адекватная вообще?

— Что?! Ты как со мной разговариваешь?

— А как с тобой по-другому, если ты не хочешь слушать?

— Потому что я не хочу ничего слышать от тебя, я не понимаю, кого я вырастила? Ты посмотри на себя.

— Началось…

— Ты выглядишь, как чучело, а теперь и это. Мне стыдно за тебя.

— М-м, — улыбнулся.

— Воровать в собственном доме, тебе в голову вообще ничего святого не лезет? Это позор.

— Так начните давать мне деньги, я не буду воровать.

— А, тебе все мало. У тебя уже шкаф скоро развалится от дорогих шмоток, а тебе все мало?! Ты вообще тогда больше ничего не получишь.

— Причем здесь шмотки вообще?

— Притом, тебе все покупается по первому требованию.

Итан только и мог, что усмехаться на эти реплики. Ну да, начали покупаться, но начали покупаться только тогда, когда Итан начал давить на Кэрол, а та в свою очередь приседать на уши Альфреду. А до этого новые вещи в лучшем случае покупались раз в года полтора, если не больше и то, на них жадно экономили, боясь потратить на сына лишнюю копейку.

— Так хорошо же, зато перестал в обносках ходить.

— Я просто в шоке, а ты когда-то ходил в обносках?

— Ну когда вещи покупаются раз в несколько лет.

— Носить потому что нормально надо. Я еще раз повторяю, верни то, что взял.

— Я не буду возвращать. Мне нужны эти деньги.

Кэрол уже сгорала от злости, прямо как раскаленный метеорит. Ее губы были сжаты, а брови нахмурены так, что создавали над глазами злую тень.

— Мало тебя били, — повела головой.

— Ну да, надо было вообще давно меня убить или в психушку сдать, я же выродок, забыла?

— Это все влияние твоих друзей.

— Не неси бред, пожалуйста.

— Раньше ты таким не был. Смотреть на тебя противно, поскорее бы уже съехал.

— Да съеду я, не волнуйся, могу прям щас уйти.

— Выметайся, никто не держит.

— Хорошо.

Итан снял рюкзак и начал беспорядочно заполнять его вещами, он был отвернут от сидящей на кровати Кэрол, на его лице была отпечатана грусть. Если честно, хотелось заплакать. Хотя он и привык уже к такому, но в некоторые моменты подобное очень сильно било по эмоциональному состоянию. Это было так больно слышать от, казалось бы, родного тебе человека. Больно, что ему противно от тебя и он не хотел тебя выслушать. Ему всегда не хватало искреннего тепла, а не натянутой улыбки и фальшивых семейных ужинов, которые проходили только потому, что так приказал Альфред, а не потому что этого хотели все.

Итан застегнул рюкзак, вышел из комнаты, попутно забежав в ванную и прихватив зубную щетку, он спустился вниз и быстренько оделся. Фигура Кэрол нависала над ним, сверля властным взглядом. Наконец, Итан вышел из дома, а вслед себе услышал лишь последнюю фразу, которая его добила: «Можешь не возвращаться».

В голове не укладывалось, как собственная мать могла кричать такое сыну вслед. Если честно, сама Кэрол до конца не поняла для чего она это крикнула. Наверное, чтобы самоутвердиться? Кэрол закрыла дверь и тяжело вздохнула, на сердце было неспокойно, пройдя мимо Альфреда, она устремилась в одинокую комнату, но ее заставил остановиться вопрос.

— Куда он опять?

— …Да так, ночевать к кому-то пошел, — неожиданно сама для себя произнесла она.

— А не часто ли он шарится по друзьям?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами. — Он же молодой.

— Мне кажется ты ему слишком много позволяешь.

— Но…

— Распустила ты его.

— Почему только я?

— А кто еще? Мне некогда воспитанием его заниматься, я работаю.

Кэрол не знала, что ответить на это, поэтому спокойно удалилась из гостиной, погруженная в собственные думы. Она совершенно себя не понимала, разве она хотела кричать на него? Нет, Кэрол вообще не любила конфликты. Но в тот момент, она как будто не могла себя контролировать, будто изо рта крики вырывались сами. В голове у нее проскочила мысль сожаления о сказанном и невыслушанном.

Кэрол любила Итана, очень любила. Когда его не было рядом, она скучала и с нетерпением ждала его возвращения домой, но когда Итан приходил, то ее как будто подменяли. Она старалась быть заботливой и хорошей, но получалось только казаться. Часто Альфред ей говорил о том, что она слишком мягкая с Итаном, тем самым побуждая ее быть резче.

Ноги сами несли ее, Кэрол набросила какую-то тепленькую то ли кофточку, то ли куртку и вышла в гараж, она направилась к стеллажу и начала усердно копаться, что-то выискивая среди пыльных книг. Она достала огромный альбом, открыв его, ее встретила фотография маленького мальчика со смоляными волосами, тут же вызвав на ее лице приятные эмоции, она пальцем погладила его щечки. Кэрол стала медленно перелистывать альбом, внимательно вглядываясь и окунаясь в махровые воспоминания. Вот Итан бегал по гостиной в миниатюрных ботиночках, наивно улыбался миру и глядел на все окружающее чистыми глазами, а сейчас его и не узнать. А вот, например, их совместная фотография с его любимой покойной тетей Хильдой. Да, Кэрол помнила, что он ее, кажется, любил больше, чем кого-либо, души в ней не чаял и это было взаимно. Итан всегда так радовался ее приходу и беспрерывно рыдал, когда той приходилось уходить. Кэрол знала, что Хильда заменяла ему мать и была гораздо ближе к нему. И хотя осознание того, что она упускала годы собственного ребенка, оно было, но кто знал, почему Кэрол этому никак не препятствовала. Возможно ей было это удобно, ведь тогда еще она была совсем молоденькой и ветер в голове гулял.

Кэрол на самом деле часто думала о том, что она чего-то не успела в своей жизни или совершила какую-то радикальную ошибку, ведь она заточила себя в четыре стены и вышла замуж за тирана не по своей воле. Она вообще не хотела такой жизни, не хотела так рано рожать. Хотя нет, хотела, но точно не от этого человека, хотя и о рождении Итана она не жалела.

Будучи совершенно скромной девочкой в свои шестнадцать, она очень нескромно любила своего соседа, который был старше ее на года эдак на два-три. В ее памяти до сих пор ярко отпечатались его русые, чуть завивающиеся волосы, крепкое тело и ошеломительная улыбка, что подкашивала ноги. Кэрол могла нарезать овощи и порой с внезапно нахлынувшей тоской начать смотреть в окно, окунаясь в ночи, когда она перелазила через похожее окно и сбегала навстречу теплым объятиям в окружении звездной пыли, когда кожа становилось гусиной не от прохладного летнего ветра, а от столь желанных прикосновений. Она гуляла ночами напролет, забив на учебу, держалась за руки, убегала вместе с ним от ветра навстречу неизведанному, могла танцевать под стрекотание кузнечиков и нырять вместе с ним в воду, ощущая себя свободной русалкой. Тогда она чувствовала себя самой счастливой и любимой на свете, но, как известно, счастье не может просто так длиться вечность.

Ее мамаше категорически не нравился тот юноша, она устраивала многочасовые тирады Кэрол о том, какой он плохой и недалекий, что это не ее уровень, что ей нужен совсем другой человек, выше по статусу. Она запрещала Кэрол общаться с ним, запирала насильно дома, заставляя просиживать за уроками, но такое не могло помешать вселенской любви. Поэтому в семнадцать случилось то, чего никто не ожидал, Кэр забеременела. Она была совершенно растеряна и не знала, что делать, сказав об этом ему, она услышала то, что хотела бы услышать любая. Он обещал, что все будет хорошо и они обязательно вырастят ребенка, но от мамы, к сожалению, секрет утаить не вышло.

И вот, выскребав из себя все остатки живого, черная полоса на этом не спешила кончиться. Будто бы на радость своей матери он пропал, вот совсем пропал, как будто его никогда и не существовало, не оставив даже никакой записки. Поговаривали, что он уехал учиться в престижный университет, но разве мог ее любимый так поступить? Кэрол не переставала надеяться, что это не конец, а время шло, мать наседала с каждым днем все больше и больше, напоминая о том, как Кэрол опозорила семью. И чтобы этот ад прекратился, не выдерживая, уже в свои девятнадцать Кэрол крутилась перед зеркалом в пышном белом платье. Она пыталась уверовать себя, что любит безумно, но с каждым годом лишь подтверждалось то, что путь к алтарю был ошибкой. Так, сбежав из одного ада, она попала в другой, но ко всему можно привыкнуть. И, вроде бы, иногда у нее бывали бурные всплески любви к Альфреду, но они никогда не сравнятся с тем, что она чувствовала в юные шестнадцать. А потом через четыре года пришлось родить Итана, ибо каждый из родственников наседал на Альфреда, а тот, в свою очередь, на Кэрол, что пора бы уже, ведь годы идут и они не молодеют.

Кэрол потерла лицо и слезинки выступили, она столько всего в жизни потеряла. Она пропустила взросление собственного ребенка, о чем ей стойко напоминали их редкие совместные фотографии. Она променяла свое время на плиту и сковородку, так ничего в жизни и не увидев, а упущенное не вернуть. Всю свою жизнь она провела под крышей манипулятора, боясь сказать тому лишнее слово, потратила силы на то, чтобы заставить себя полюбить, чего так и не вышло. В Кэрол давно умерло счастье и та юношеская непосредственность, ведь она променяла это на мнимую стабильность.

Тем временем, пока Кэрол заливалась слезами утраченного, Итан не планировал упускать важное, целуясь под светом тусклого фонаря, хотя в эту же секунду думал о том, как вколит себе дозу фентанила.

— Могут увидеть, — Рэй отстранился.

— Ладно-ладно, поехали тогда.

Машина чуть забуксовала в снегу, но все же устремилась вперед. Огибая улицы, Рэй ехал в тот самый неблагополучный район.

— Она сильно орала?

— Ну так, бывает, конечно, и хуже.

— Как-то странно, что она ни с того, ни с сего.

— Ну-у-у, они же у меня странные, — нервно улыбнулся.

Итан рассказал все, кроме того, что он своровал деньги. И непонятно, можно ли это было считать враньем или легкой недосказанностью? Но ведь смысл сказанного вообще в корне менялся, Итан выставлял себя невинной овечкой, на которую дома орали просто ни за что. Но, узнай Рэй правду, то кто знает, какая была бы реакция.

Поскольку расстояние для машины это небольшое, то вскоре приличные дома начали сменяться бедными и обшарпанными, сугробы густо лежали на тротуарах. Машину провожали дешевые вывески стриптиз-баров и пабов. Хотя этот район и был худшим в городе, присутствовала в нем какая-то своя особая атмосфера, которая уединяла и ее хотелось прочувствовать. Зайти в один из таких баров, навернуть стопку дешевого пойла, а потом глазеть на то, как симпатичная брюнетка извивается под попсовую музыку и ее запах липнет к десяткам похотливых рук дураков.

— А почему вы с Кейт тусуетесь именно здесь?

— Кейт неподалеку живет.

— Райончик стремный, не боишься?

— А чего мне бояться? Кейт всех знает, поэтому все ок.

— Мне кажется она какой-то мутной.

— Для меня уже норма тусоваться со всякими мутными типами, — Итан улыбнулся, пихнув Рэя в плечо.

— Значит я мутный тип? — улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Кстати, помнишь ты хотел послушать, как я пою?

— Да.

— До сих пор хочешь?

— Ну конечно.

— Тогда приходи на выпускной.

— Ты будешь выступать?! — удивленно покосился Итан на Рэя.

— Ага, еще и на гитаре играть, — весело повел бровями.

— Тебя заставили?

— Сам захотел.

— Ты же обычно не участвуешь в школьной жизни, — приподнял бровь.

— Обычно да, но хочется, чтобы этот день запомнился.

— М-м.

Итан замолчал на минуту, а потом вдруг решил задать странный вопрос, который Рэя не очень порадовал.

— А ты уже решил с кем пойдешь на выпускной?

— Че?

— Ты же кого-то будешь приглашать.

— Нахуя?

— Один пойдешь? Все ведь с парами будут медляк танцевать.

— А ты кого-то звать собрался?

— Пока не знаю, наверно.

— М-м, ну понятно, — усмехнулся.

— Я же не могу пойти с тобой.

— Да, блять, это понятно, но почему нельзя пойти одному?

— Странно это.

— Ну раз так хочется, то зови, я один пойду.

— Ты обижаешься?

— Не, мне похуй.

— Давай только ты мне настроение портить сейчас не будешь?

— Ты сам себе его портишь.

— Ну да, — кивнул.

Итан уставился в окно, почему-то ему зачастую так хотелось Рэя как-то уколоть и спросить что-то, что непременно разозлит его. Ему нравилось наблюдать за реакцией, ведь это так приятно знать, что человек принадлежит теперь только тебе. Но вот Циммерману в такие моменты было вообще не приятно, ему было обидно, что Райт постоянно пытался вывести его из себя и будто бы всем видом показывал, что их встречи ничего не значат. Рэй еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым, но смысл будто бы во всем видел лишь он. Он был по-настоящему влюблен в Итана, но все еще боялся признаться в этом, поэтому предпочитал себя вести отстраненно, что получалось крайне плохо.

Наконец, подъехав к месту назначения, Итан безмолвно вышел из машины, оставив Рэя наедине с мыслями, он устремился к двери, уже предвкушая столь желанное удовольствие. Войдя в разноцветный бардак, Итан зашагал быстрее. Увидев Кейт в одиноком углу, он безумно обрадовался и полез обниматься к ней.

— О-ой, ну хватит, — произнесла она. — Как отдохнул?

— Заебись, но соскучился.

— По мне?

— По игле, — улыбнулся.

— Все ясно.

— Да шучу, по тебе тоже.

— Ты ночевал с ним?

— Да.

— Да ладно?! И как все прошло.

— Отлично.

— А подробнее?

— Все было.

— Че?! Прям вообще все?!

— Ну почти.

— Черт, я не верю! Вы теперь встречаетесь?

— Не уверен, что да, но он, походу, именно так и думает.

— Итан, ты че совсем придурок?

— Не-а.

— А я думаю, что да. Ты сам хоть слышишь себя?

— Я просто не романтик, не верю я ему.

— Ага, ну да, чувак до тебя только по телкам был, а теперь ты ему не веришь… Ну точно придурок!

— Ну и че, это же Рэй, а это тоже самое, что и непостоянство.

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты о таком думаешь, когда должен радоваться.

— Так я и радуюсь.

— Оно и видно…

— Ладно, давай закроем тему.

Кейт насупилась, иногда Итан ее сильно подбешивал, что она была готова точно зарядить ему по лбу ложкой. Райт и сам понимал, какой он сложный и раздражающий, но ничего поделать со своим характером не мог, какой есть.

— Меня мамка спалила, кстати.

— В смысле? — недоуменно взглянула на него Кейт.

— Она знает, что я деньги ворую.

— Как она спалила?

— Выходил из кабинета отца, а она стояла. Чуть со мной не подралась, в итоге из дома выгнала.

— Пиздец…

— Да.

— А сколько ты взял?

— Ей сказал, что сотку.

— А на самом деле?

— Шестьсот.

— Пиздец… Мне кажется ты перегибаешь палку.

— С чего бы?

— Столько воровать, даже для меня слишком. Пожалей своих родителей.

— Ты сейчас шутишь? Почему я должен их жалеть? Ты так говоришь только потому, что у тебя предки столько не получают.

— Итан, я хоть и законченная наркоманка, но совесть у меня есть.

— Наркоман и совесть — противоположные вещи.

— И все же.

— Давай только ты не будешь мне нравоучения читать? Я просто уже хочу уколоться и забыться.

Кейт пожала плечами, а после они направились к Брэду, заставив того нагревать ложку. Итан, наблюдая за процессом, уже весь искусался и исчесался, он не мог уже ждать, вены просто умоляли его вколоть вещество. Наконец, когда все было готово, Итан пережал руку и самостоятельно ввел дозу. Самый лучший момент в его жизни наступил, теперь можно расслабиться и упасть в пучину наслаждения. Глаза закатились и трезвость проводил блаженный вздох, как же это было невообразимо!

И хотя вены уже итак были изнасилованы, он был готов вколоть себе еще спустя пару тройку часов, это состояние было нельзя ни с чем сравнить, это будто бы высшая точка наслаждения, дальше только смерть. В принципе так оно и было, но риски умереть того определенно стоили.

Пока Итан уплывал в космос, некто, цокая каблучками по, очищенному от снега, тротуару, всматривался в одну очень интересную фотографию и не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Я просто в шоке...

— Да, я тоже, — поддержала подружка. — Поверить глазам не могу.

— Типа знаешь, я ожидала все, что угодно, но только не этого. Парни ахуеют.

— Ты хочешь им показать?

— Ну конечно, — коварно улыбнулась. — А как такое не показать?

— Ты испортишь жизнь ведь.

— Ну и что? Мне же испортили.

— Так ты сама виновата…

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Ты мне подруга или кто?

— Подруга, конечно, но так поступать паршиво.

— С каких пор ты стала такой целомудренной? Они мне никто.

— Ну да, но я бы не стала.

— Успокойся, мне ничего не сделают.

— Да я не об этом.

— Ой, похер, если честно…

— Хотя ты права, какая нам разница?

Русая пожала плечами, не любила она влазить в конфликты, тем более, когда их начинала ее подруга. Паршиво, когда кому-то пытаются испортить жизнь, а ты не можешь этому никак поприпятствовать, прямо сейчас ее подружка шла и замышляла, как завтра она покажет злополучную фотку каждому, а она не могла просто взять и отобрать у той телефон, стерев весь компромат.

Она чувствовала себя также неприятно, как чувствовал себя сейчас Рэй, вот только он не знал, что завтра будет еще хуже. С Итаном ему было одновременно и сложно, и просто. Он был слишком непредсказуем, чтобы понять его натуру, с таким Рэй никогда еще прежде не сталкивался. Сложно, когда человека хочется заобнимать до смерти, но в тоже время послать далеко и надолго, хотя первое всегда было превыше. В такие моменты Рэй пытался абстрагироваться и погрузиться в музыку, сливаясь с ней, но порой это не помогало и он все равно думал о плохом. Как же неприятно, когда ты отдаешь человеку себя полностью, а он тебе не верит, хотя у того и есть на это основания, но ведь Рэй же в корне поменялся ради него, но, видимо, Итану этого было мало.

Рэй чувствовал себя абсолютным дураком из-за своих несоизмеримых чувств, но ничего поделать не мог. Этот чертов Итан сводил его с каждым днем с ума, но самое интересное, что Рэй этому безумно радовался. От одной улыбки Райта Циммерман будто бы терял рассудок и ощущал себя безумно пьяным, это не описать словами, какая радость у него полыхала внутри при виде него, а какая скука одолевала его тогда, когда Райта не было рядом. «Поскорее бы уже увидеться», — подумал Рэй, заваливаясь на кровать и утыкаясь носом в подушку.


	43. Хочу стать ничем.

**6 марта и немного февраля**

Рэй выкуривал уже, наверное, сигарету четвертую за последние минут тридцать, в горле стояла неприятная горечь, а легкие вспыхнули пламенем и на них будто бы осела тягучая сажа. Циммерман был отрешен от всего окружающего, пустым взглядом он провожал снежинки, что бесшумно стелились белой простыней, это видение заставляло его почувствовать хотя бы на секунду умиротворение. Рядом стояла бутылка, из которой он периодически потягивал светлое. В комнате было настолько тихо, что тишина приобрела некую вязкость и будто бы обволокла Рэя со всех сторон. Циммерман совершенно не понимал как так вышло, почему всегда, когда только-только все налаживалось, вдруг резко становилось еще хуже, чем когда-либо было? Единственное, что хотелось сейчас Рэю, это не выходить больше из этой комнаты никогда, никогда ни с кем не разговаривать и никогда больше не возвращаться в школу. Циммерман пытался утолить это нагнетающее состояние алкоголем, что выходило довольно-таки плохо, ибо оно только усиливалось. Но хуже всего то, что они с Итаном начали возвращаться к начальной точке. Начальной точке, когда были слишком далеки друг от друга.

Итан быстро и верно начал отдаляться от Рэя, если они раньше виделись не особо часто за пределами школы, то теперь все их встречи завязались только вокруг этого места и то, Итан слишком часто начал пропускать занятия в связи с последними событиями. Райт мог по несколько дней не отвечать на звонки, последнюю неделю он и вовсе игнорировал Циммермана в школе, делал вид, как будто его нет. Итан как-то в принципе резко стал так себя вести, Рэй не понимал причину такого поведения, ведь сейчас как раз тот самый момент, когда им нужна поддержка обоим.

Рэю впервые за долгое время захотелось кому-нибудь выговориться, но теперь он не мог этого сделать. Даже самый близкий человек — Дорис, теперь была слишком далека от него. Она все свое время посвящала Фрэнку, а все ее разговоры сводились только к нему. Разумеется, Циммерману было радостно, что она чувствовала себя наконец-то счастливой и любимой, ведь это необходимо каждому, но сам он по итогу остался один. Даже обнять некого.

Вдруг в комнату заглянула окрыленная Дорис, вернувшаяся с работы, она источала счастье и заменяла солнышко.

— Привет! — улыбнулась.

— …

— Рэй…?

— А? — резко повернул голову.

— Ты чего не здороваешься?

— Че?

— Не здороваешься, говорю.

— Привет, — потушил бычок.

— Ну и накурил же, проветрил бы.

Дорис прошла в комнату и распахнула окошко, Рэй не хотел, чтобы она делала это, ведь будет холодно, но он был не в состоянии говорить ей об этом. Ее взгляд юркнул на открытую бутылку пива и она нахмурилась, сделав руки в боки.

— Это что?

— Антидепрессант.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Не-а, просто грустно, — пожал плечами.

— Врешь же.

— С чего бы?

— Ну, во-первых, потому что я вижу тебя насквозь, а, во-вторых, потому что меня вызывают в школу.

— Че? Зачем? — обеспокоенно спросил Циммерман.

— Это я у тебя хотела спросить.

— Я не знаю… — приподнял бровь.

— Ну вот завтра и узнаем, — улыбнулась.

— Может ты не пойдешь?

— Почему это?

Рэй догадывался зачем могут вызывать Дорис в школу, он бы с удовольствием обсудил с Дорис тот день, когда он перешагнул порог школы и словил на себе сотни презрительных взглядов, а за спиной он услышал мерзкий шепот сплетен. То, что не должен был знать никто, узнали вдруг все и теперь эта новость передавалась из уст в уста. И, похоже, что дошла до директора.

Видя на своей персоне косые взгляды, Рэй недоумевал в чем дело, он сначала думал, что, может, с ним что-то не так, как-то не так был одет? Но все в порядке, все как обычно — черная футболка, джинсы и ботинки. И только когда он перешагнул порог кабинета биологии и сел за свободную парту, он услышал откуда-то сбоку смешок: «О, пидор пришел». Тело вздрогнуло, а взгляд медленно пополз в сторону, Рэй увидел скорченное лицо Вильяма и Михаэля, неподалеку наблюдалась самодовольная Элис с Хилари. Мурашки, отдающие разрядом тока, начали покрывать кожу, а голова покрылась холодным потом. Рэй подумал, что ему, наверно, показалось, пока Вильям не кивнул в его сторону. Рэй слышал отрывками их разговор и мелькающее имя «Итан», сердце ушло в пятки и будто бы время перед глазами остановилось, а взгляд сделался стеклянным. «Че, блять, происходит?» — безответно раздавалось в голове Рэя.

Он начал рыскать взглядом по сторонам, будто бы пытаясь найти объяснение происходящему, но натыкался лишь на осуждающие лица и тут он заметил Мелоди, которая пристально пялила на него с ноткой какой-то жалости и сочувствия. «Может спросить у нее?» — подумал Циммерман. Мелоди всегда отличалась от других, она была веселой, но в то же время сдержанной, никогда не пыталась кого-то обидеть, а наоборот. Среди всей этой грязи, она была действительно одним из самых светлых и добрых людей, хотя за плечами у нее и тянулось много грешков, но они не затмевали хорошее. Некоторым ее поведение казалось не более, чем показухой, а некоторые вовсю пользовались ею, особенно парни. О бурной личной жизни Мелоди ходило много слухов. Мало того, что ее обнаженные фотографии давно гуляли по сети, к этому всему липли сплетни о том, что ее пустило по кругу не менее человек семи на какой-то вечеринке. Вроде тогда она была сильно пьяна, до сих пор не ясно правда оно или нет, но слухи, как известно, образовываются не на пустом месте, особенно в таком маленьком городе, где все друг друга знают.

Рэй подумал, что подойдет к Мелоди после урока, но ему не пришлось, ведь когда звонок прозвенел и все покинули класс, она сама решила подойти к Рэю. Она улыбнулась ему и аккуратно присела на стул, стоящий рядом, Мелоди начала непринужденный разговор.

— Как дела?

— Пойдет. Ты что-то хотела? — тут же в лоб задал вопрос Рэй.

— От тебя не скроешь.

— Ну?

— Ты еще не знаешь, ведь так?

— О чем?

Рэй напрягся и его руки непроизвольно сжались, а в горле пересохло, он понимал, к чему, кажется, идет разговор, но до последнего надеялся, что это не затронет его нынешнюю личную жизнь.

— В общем, по инету гуляет одна фотка…

— Че за фотка?..

— Там ты и… Может покажу?

— Рискни.

Рэй пододвинулся к Мелоди, она пролистала сообщения в директе, сердце бешено стучало и ныло, а ладошки вспотели, она открыла фотографию и Рэй замер, его бросило в жар, на фотке было видно, что под светом фонаря стоял старенький мерс, номера машины совпадали, но главное было не это, а то, что на фотографии Циммерман целовал Райта. И пусть снимок был немного смазан, но каждый бы понял, что на нем запечатлено.

— Блять… Окей, отнекиваться тупо. Кто это снял?

— Я не знаю, мне подруга прислала, но фоткала не она.

— Пиздец, это все видели?

— Я думаю, что да.

— Пи-издец! — Рэй потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул.

— Успокойся, через неделю и не вспомнят.

— Стебешься что ли? Такое не забудется.

— На следующей неделе будет кто-то вместо вас, это замкнутый круг.

— С чего ты взяла?

— А бывало как-то по-другому? — сделала вопросительное лицо. — Во всяком случае, забей, это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать сейчас.

— Легко сказать.

— Да? Меня сотни раз сливали.

— Я в курсе.

— Ну так вот, думаешь об этом кто-то помнит?

— Блять, да! — вскинул руками. — Просто ты не слышишь этого.

— И что дальше? В лицо мне все улыбаются, а если это и всплывает при мне, то я игнорирую.

— У тебя совершенно другое, тебе проще.

— Мне проще? — усмехнулась. — Ты считаешь, что я не загонялась ночами о том, что мои сиськи увидели тысячи человек? Не неси чепуху, пожалуйста.

— Это не обнаженка, это, блять, два целующихся парня! — Рэй крепко сжал волосы.

— Вот именно, это не обнаженка.

— Че, блять, именно?! — вскрикнул Циммерман.

Рэй был взбешен, лучше бы его глаза этого не видели. Растерянность, стыд, тревога рухнули на него ежесекундно. Как теперь быть? Как ходить по школе? А если это вдруг дойдет до родителей? Итана и Рэя убьют. Переводиться в другую школу бесполезно — слухи расползаются быстро, да и смысла нет, ведь осталось всего пару месяцев. Но Рэй четко понимал, что эти месяцы будут самыми адовыми в его жизни.

На секунду Рэй подумал, что вообще зря все это начал, глупо было полагать, что никто не узнает, в этом городе все переплетены между собой, как паутинка, и знакомый прохожий — не редкость. Но после Циммерман отогнал эти мысли, уже все случилось, уже ничего не исправишь, стоило бы действительно послушать Мелоди и попробовать вести себя так, как будто все в порядке, но черт, черт! Как же это сделать? Рэй привык ко всеобщему вниманию, но обычно оно было иного характера, а к осуждению и противному ржачу в коридоре за спиной он не был готов. Он не был готов, что теперь на него повесят ярлык «пидор» и появятся новые надписи в туалете, но уже о нем. Рэй, которому всегда было все равно на всех, вдруг понял, что это совсем не так.

— Спокойнее… Так получается это правда? — тихонько спросила Мелоди.

— Че?

— Вы вместе?..

— Какое тебе дело? — нахмурился. — Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.

— Значит правда. Мне можно довериться.

— Че за бред вообще? Мы с тобой никогда особо не общались, а тут ты всплываешь и начинаешь сама об этом тему.

— Тебе сейчас будет нелегко, тебе понадобится поддержка.

— А дальше что? Тебе-то какая выгода с этого?

— А должна быть какая-то выгода? Рэй, ты почему такой агрессивный, я всего лишь хочу помочь.

— Как, ну как ты можешь мне помочь? — усмехнулся.

— Я могу тебя выслушать.

— Я похож на того, кого надо выслушать? Мне не нужна помощь, — встал, натягивая на плечи рюкзак.

Мелоди притихла и в момент погрустнела, она предполагала, что будет такая реакция, ведь это Циммерман, который на ее памяти всегда воспринимал все в штыки. Мелоди не замышляла чего-то плохого, она хотела искренне помочь, вот только действительно ее помощь была бесполезной. Рэй никогда не стал бы выговариваться незнакомке, да и не нужно ему было это, ведь у него Итан, который всегда поддержит его. Почти всегда.

Только тем днем, когда на Рэя обрушилось все это, Итан умышленно не брал трубки. Он видел пропущенные, но так не хотел разговаривать с Циммерманом. И не только потому что Райт был в постоянном пьяном угаре, но и потому, что Итан вдруг начал терять к нему интерес. Вот так вот просто. Такая долгая влюбленность начала постепенно угасать, как бы Итан не пытался ее реанимировать. Ему то хотелось к Рэю, то ему было противно от него. В мыслях начинали непроизвольно всплывать издевательства и тот самый день, когда Райт себя чуть не убил. Он вспоминал ту злую усмешку, вспоминал оскорбления и это накладывалось друг на друга, затмевая все чувства. Итан и раньше ощущал скачки ненависти к Рэю, но сейчас, заполучив Циммермана, он чувствовал это особенно остро. Ему постоянно хотелось задеть, сделать побольнее Рэю, чтобы тот почувствовал себя паршиво, ведь теперь это сделать так просто, ибо Циммерман был влюблен с головой.

Раздался очередной звонок от Рэя, какой он по счету? Третий за два часа? Циммерман не был навязчив, но и этого было достаточно. Итан бросил на телефон равнодушный взгляд и отключил звук, в голове пронеслось: «Достал». Суженным зрачкам было сложно концентрироваться на предметах, поэтому они вдоволь разгуливали по грязной комнате, больше похожей на будку для собаки. Вокруг бледного тельца Итана лежали такие же мертвецко-бледные незнакомцы, всюду валялись использованные шприцы, а в углах таился мусор с плесенью, стены были покрыты паутинками трещин, а штукатурка с потолка обваливалась. Это не было похоже на дом Брэда, да и если честно Итану было все равно, он кочевал из одного дома в другой, даже не зная владельца в лицо, если звали за дозой, то он шел.

Голова слегка кружилась и немного тошнило, кажется, начало отпускать. Итан попытался встать, его шатало из стороны в сторону, но он смог. Он перешагивал через людей, пытаясь найти Кейт, но ее нигде не было. А была ли она вообще сегодня? Или вчера? Итан уже даже потерял счет времени. Он открыл дверь, это оказалась ванная, подойдя к заляпанной в серых разводах раковине, Итан плеснул холодной водой себе в лицо, будто бы пытаясь пробудить трезвость. Вот только ненадолго, ведь он знал, что скоро ему захочется еще. Итану невыносимо хотелось пить, настолько невыносимо, что стенки горла начали липнуть друг к другу. Впитав в себя живительную влагу, Райт пошарил по карманам, в надежде вытащить деньги, но они были пусты. «Блять, проебал», — ругнулся под нос. Он тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился, так дело не пойдет, нужно срочно достать зелень.

Выйдя из ванной, Итан начал обхаживать каждое угашенное тело, рыская по карманам. Он нащупал пару баксов, но этого даже на половину дозы не хватило бы. Райт был очень зол, он не помнил, куда делись его деньги, скорее всего кто-то его обчистил, было слишком опрометчиво класть их в карман. Хорошо, хоть телефон оставили, что на самом деле удивительно.

Волшебный трип подошел почти к концу, Итан чувствовал себя разбитым, он случайно наткнулся взглядом на свое отражение в зеркале. Одежда была запачкана в чем-то, лицо заметно потускнело, образовались катастрофические синяки под глазами. Итан точно увидел в зеркале кого-то очень похожего на смерть. Райт вот-вот был готов рассыпаться на осколки, он уже не походил на худенького красавчика, это был истощенный мешок с костями, которому было ничего не нужно, кроме наркотиков. Взгляд медленно опустился на правую руку, вены были все в кровоподтеках и алых точках. И не удивительно, ведь под дню Райт кололся не меньше трех раз точно.

Он не понимал, что он был болен, не осознавал зависимости. Если провести логическую нить, то становилось ясно, что Итан был очень падок на удовольствие. Раньше он наслаждался едой и пихал ее, как не в себя, а после была лишь еда ради наполнения желудка, он наслаждался, глядя на Рэя, но заполучив его, начал стремительно привыкать, но наслаждение наркотиками было ни с чем несравнимо. Пока. Еще недолго осталось, чтобы Итан начал вмазываться ради того, чтобы вмазаться, а не получить кайф, если, конечно, это не уже так. Фентанил ломал все тормоза, это то наслаждение, которое убивало за ничтожное количество времени.

Итан прикусил сухие, потресканные губы и опустил рукава кофты. Выглядел он чрезвычайно ужасно, но Райта больше волновало, что надо начать колоть в другую руку. Как бы Итан не оттягивал кожу при введении, синяки все равно оставались. Жутко, он долбил фентанил всего третью неделю, а состояние уже оставляло желать лучшего. Итана не волновало, что уже через пару месяцев он мог и вовсе исчезнуть, ну как не волновало, он думал о смерти, но каждый же человек надеется на то, что его это не коснется?..

Рэй вздохнул и крепко обнял подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом. Безнадежно, никто не брал трубку. Рэй решил, что позвонит сегодня последний раз и если в этот раз никто не поднимет трубку, то он забьет. Пошли гудки… Раз-два-три, пустота. Почему всегда, когда надо было сообщить что-то важное, всегда тебя игнорируют? Хотелось высунуться в окно и заорать во всю глотку, ибо терпеть усмешки и взгляды оказалось невыносимой ношей, а ведь впереди еще четыре месяца учебы.

Проходил день, два, но Рэй так и не увидел Итана, зато каждый рот теперь мусолил эту тему, казалось, что эта фотография стала самым обсуждаемым событием года. Рэй скитался в одиночестве по школе, продолжая собирать на себе насмешки. Кто-то мог его якобы случайно пихнуть и не извиниться, кто-то мог мерзко пошутить или выкрикнуть невзначай что-то вслед, в шкафчике он обнаруживал записки с самым разным содержанием, от пошлых шуток до угроз. Циммерман чувствовал себя противно и грязно, у него никогда не было такого состояния, что хотелось убиться. А противостоять было бессмысленно, ведь он один и ничего не смог бы сделать.

Особенно жестко, кстати, отыгрывался Вильям. Оно и понятно почему. Теперь Циммерман занял так долго пустовавшее место козла отпущения, коим некогда был Райт. Вильям не стеснялся в выражениях, осыпая Рэя самыми изощренными оскорблениями, из-за чего у них происходили постоянные стычки, в которых силы были, к сожалению, не равны.

В один из таких дней Итан все-таки соизволил вернуться в школу, не подозревая еще о том, что его ожидало. Увидев Райта, Циммерман тут же поспешил к нему, схватив того за рукав, он повел его в туалет.

— Какого черта? — недоуменно спросил Итан, быстро передвигая ногами.

— Где ты пропадал, твою мать?!

— Я был у Кейт.

— Я тебя не видел уже неделю и в школу ты опять не ходишь, на звонки не отвечаешь.

— Я болею.

— Снова?

— Да, а что-то не так? — нахмурился.

— Все не так.

— Мне больно вообще-то, отпусти, — дернулся Итан.

— Мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.

— Давай поговорим здесь, — Райт попытался вызволить руку из крепкой хватки, но Циммерман этого не позволил. — Отпусти!

— Заткнись.

Пока Рэй тащил Итана по школьному коридору, по пути им встретился Вильям с Михаэлем, которые, завидев их вдвоем, не упустили возможности съязвить.

— О, а вот и пидоры встретились, — хихикнул Кэмпбелл.

— Что? — сдвинул брови Райт.

— Игнорируй.

— Хули молчим то, а?! Эй, голубки! — крикнул Вильям.

— Как вам в очко долбится?! — подключился Михаэль, сопровождая свою реплику ехидным ржанием.

— На хуй идите! — показал фак Рэй.

— А может ты хочешь?! А?

Рэй не стал больше отвечать на провокации и поспешно зашел с Итаном в туалет, запираясь в кабинке. Циммерман прислонился к стене и тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Итан таращился на Рэя, в его глазах читалось непонимание и испуг.

— Выглядишь как-то хуево, — тихонько подчеркнул Циммерман.

— Сказал же: болею. Может ты объяснишь, что происходит? — скрестил руки.

— Случился пиздец.

— А конкретнее?

— Все знают.

— …Знают что? — с опаской спросил Итан.

— Не тупи. Знают, что мы вместе.

— Какого хера?

— У меня тот же вопрос, кто-то слил фотку, где мы с тобой сосемся.

— Покажи.

Спустя несколько секунд Итан мог увидеть тот злополучный снимок, он закусил губу и закрыл лицо ладонями, перебирая в голове маты. Только-только он в школе приобрел какой-то статус и это был не статус жирного чувака с последней парты, а теперь на нем образовался новый ярлык, а это означает, что это отличная почва для новой волны издевательств. В груди все сжалось, хотелось скатиться по стене и рвать на голове волосы от настигнувшей безысходности. Райт с силой стукнул по стене и выбежал из кабинки.

— Эй! Ты куда?! — крикнул Циммерман, но ответа не последовало.

С того момента Итан всячески избегал Рэя, все попытки поговорить игнорировались. Циммерман был в растерянности, что он сделал не так? Это же ведь не он показал всем этот снимок, Рэй ощутил себя брошенным и ненужным, как будто им попользовались, а потом выбросили, как игрушку. Самое интересное, что весь ушат гадостей выливался преимущественно на Рэя, наверное, потому, что от него никто такого не ожидал.

Рэй не хотел унижаться перед Итаном, но он не мог перестать ходить за ним по пятам, не мог перестать следить за тем, что он делал, не мог перестать наблюдать издалека. При его виде все внутри замирало и предательски ныло, Рэй каждый раз боролся с чувством подойти и насильно поцеловать того, запереть в кабинке туалета и, как прежде, прижать того к стене.

И если первая неделя прошла более менее тихо, то дальше начался ад. Рэй теперь находился в самом низу среди неудачников. Никого не волновало, что в прошлом вся школа на него смотрела, пуская слюни, ведь сейчас это неважно, авторитет был перечеркнут навсегда. А Элис, Элис, глядя на все издевки в адрес Рэя, забавлялась. Она ощущала сладкий вкус мести, вот только мести за что? Циммерман не испортил ей жизнь, он ей ничего не сделал, но Уист это мало волновало. Ей всего лишь хотелось сделать больно ему, разве нужны для этого причины? Хотя, может, она до сих пор любила его, поэтому так и поступила? Никто не мог залезть в голову блондинки и понять ее нелогичные действия.

Возвращаясь в сейчас, Рэй безнадежно шагал по снегу вслед за Дорис, он не слушал ее бормотание, а был сосредоточен лишь на хрусте под ногами. Циммерман ожидал самое худшее, что могло произойти. Поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, приближаясь к кабинету мистера Андерсона, ноги начинали трястись и подкашиваться, в горле пересыхало и безумно хотелось курить. Рэй подумал, что как только выйдет из кабинета, то незамедлительно скурит всю пачку. Он искренне недоумевал, зачем Андерсону вызывать его мать? За Рэем никаких проблем не было замечено в последнее время.

Постучавшись и войдя в кабинет, мистер Андерсон встретил Циммермана серьезным взглядом и предложил присесть, в комнате приятно пахло кофе, атмосфера была располагающая к разговоре и Циммерман даже немного успокоился. Рэй тут же заметил Кэрол и рядом с ней сидящего Итана, который смотрел куда-то в сторону и не обратил внимание на вошедших, словно он был не здесь, а где-то сам с собой, наедине с мыслями.

Присматриваясь к лицу Итана, которое тот пытался скрыть за капюшоном толстовки и челкой, свисающей на глаза, Рэй заметил ссадины в уголке губ и на щеке возле татуировки. Он вжался в кресло и нахмурился, а после с любопытством перевел взгляд на Андерсона, ожидая, когда тот начнет толкать речь.

— Чай, кофе?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Тогда, пожалуй, начнем, — уверенно объявил директор, скрещивая пальцы в замок. — Вчера произошел вопиющий случай, ученики нашей школы по окончанию занятий напали на Итана. Тебе что-нибудь известно об этом, Рэй?

— Э-э, нет. С чего бы? — сделал непонимающее лицо.

— То есть ты не знаешь причины?

— Нет, — повел головой.

— Мне кажется ты что-то не договариваешь, нет?

— Извините, а что конкретно случилось? — влезла Дорис.

— Группа учеников применила физическую силу по отношению к Итану, испортили ему одежду, облив краской.

— Ужас… — многозначительно сказала Дорис. — В этом как-то замешан Рэй?

— Не то чтобы в этом… — задумчиво протянул директор.

— Я понимаю, что ситуация очень неприятная, мистер Андерсон, но все-таки хотелось бы узнать тогда, а зачем мы здесь, если Рэй ни в чем не виноват? Почему вы не разговариваете с теми учениками, которые это сделали?

— Как раз об этом, я уже сегодня проводил воспитательную беседу с родителями виновных, они готовы извиниться, но я полагаю, что в целом ситуацию это мало поменяет.

— Вы можете дать конкретику? Причем здесь мой сын? — повысила тон Дорис.

— Как мне объяснили ученики, причина происходящему одна фотография.

— Что за фотография?

Дорис прищурилась и слегка нахмурилась, в это время Кэрол сидела, не вмешиваясь, вокруг нее будто бы витала аура холодной ненависти, ее лицо не выражало эмоций, но злость все равно чувствовалась. Рэй еще крепче схватился за стул и плотнее вжался в него, он хотел прямо здесь и сейчас умереть, лишь бы не переживать то, что произойдет через пару минут.

— Давайте пообещаем друг другу не реагировать резко, хорошо, миссис Циммерман? Понимаете, иногда мы совсем не ожидаем от своих детей чего-то подобного, но наши дети всегда остаются нашими и надо любить их, не взирая ни на что.

— Я понимаю, но к чему Вы это?

— Рэй, ты можешь сам сказать обо всем.

— О чем сказать?! — взволнованно прикрикнула миссис Циммерман.

— Рэй… — продолжил директор.

— Я не понимаю о чем Вы, — пожал плечами он.

— В таком случае, прошу меня простить, возможно Вам покажется с моей стороны это не совсем педагогично, но иного выхода я не вижу. Сейчас по сети гуляет одна фотография, где Ваш сын, миссис Циммерман, запечатлен в близком контакте с Итаном, как мне объяснили ученики, это и послужило причиной издевательств над Итаном.

Внутри все рухнуло, руки затряслись, сердце хотело выпрыгнуть из груди и убежать в неизвестном направлении. «Блять, блять, блять!» — мысленно матерился Рэй, закусывая губу чуть ли не до крови. Дорис кинула безумный взгляд на Рэя, она открывала и закрывала рот, не находя слов, в конце концов все, что смогла она из себя выдавить, это:

— О чем Вы? Какой близкий контакт?

— Я полагаю, что Итан и Рэй не просто дружили.

— Что? Вы шутите? — не могла поверить своим ушам Дорис.

— Нет, думаю, Рэй Вам все сам расскажет. Понимаете, дело в том, что такие отношения в нашем городе… Не понимают, это отличная почва для издевательств.

— Какие, к черту, отношения? — усмехнулась миссис Циммерман. — Вы вообще себя слышите? Моему сыну всегда нравились только девушки.

— Значит Вы плохо знаете своего сына, — отпил кофе, промочив горло. — Прошу Вас, успокойтесь, мы здесь не для этого. Я всего лишь хочу донести до Вас, что Вы должны урегулировать все вопросы с семьей Райт, потому что я уверен, что на этой выходке ничего не закончится.

— Мы не собираемся ничего регулировать, — наконец встряла Кэрол, ровным тоном бросив фразу.

— Миссис Райт, у нас небольшой город и слухи расползутся быстро, даже моргнуть не успеете, я всего лишь хотел предупредить, что стоит быть аккуратнее и возможно…

— Возможно стоит ограничить Итана от общения с ним? — задала вопрос Кэрол.

— …Возможно стоит, — согласился Андерсон.

— Че?! Вас не волнует, что мы тут с Итаном сидим, а Вы уже все за нас решили?

— Рэй, так будет лучше для вас обоих.

— С чего Вы взяли? Вы нас спросили вообще об этом?

Злость кипела в жилах, что они, черт возьми, несут? Как могло быть лучше, когда от тебя берут и насильно отрывают того, кого ты любишь? У Циммермана кулаки чесались, он еле себя сдерживал, чтобы не встать и не начистить наглую морщинистую морду. Что позволял себе этот чертов Андерсон?!

— Итан, как смотришь на все это? — неожиданно переключился директор на Райта.

— Я думаю… — шепотом начал Итан. — Это пойдет мне на пользу.

— В таком случае, надо подготовить документы о переводе на домашнее обучение.

У Рэя глаза на лоб полезли от такого заявления, он не верил собственным ушам. Неужели ему не показалось, неужели услышанное действительно говорил его любимый черноволосый мальчик? В голове метались только мысли о том, что такого не может быть, что Итана, должно быть, заставили сказать это!

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Рэй, но Итан его проигнорировал. — Вы же заставили его это сказать!

— Рэй, никто никого не заставлял, Итан принял самостоятельное решение.

— Такого не может быть!

— Рэй, прекрати этот цирк, — твердо произнесла Дорис.

— Мам, они…

— Ты меня плохо услышал?

Рэй в миг замолчал, он перевел взгляд на Дорис, такой эмоции на ее лице он еще никогда не видел. Лицо источало ярость, настоящую, неподдельную ярость. Когда-то он мог наблюдать похожее выражение в детстве, когда Дорис ругалась с Джеком, но сейчас… Сейчас это хуже, как будто у нее весь мир внутри разрушился, как будто все ее ожидания рухнули, как будто ее одолело убийственное разочарование.

— Считаю этот разговор законченным, — объявил Андерсон.

Все вышли из кабинета, Рэй чувствовал себя опустошенным, словно у него забрали жизненно важный орган. Он глядел на отдаляющийся силуэт Итана и не мог никак уложить по полочкам в голове произошедшее. Он был как никогда зол, зол на себя, что довел до такого, зол на долбанного директора и Кэрол, и зол на Дорис. Циммерман шествовал за матерью, сверля ее гневным взглядом. Как, почему, за что она так?

— Мам…

— Что? — разъяренно спросила та.

— Какого хрена?

— Какого хрена что?

— Почему ты никак не отреагировала? — нагнал ее.

— Что, прости? По-твоему я должна была встать на твою сторону?

— В смысле? — продолжал недоумевать Рэй.

— Я не потерплю в своем доме подобной мерзости, чтобы ноги его больше не было. Ты понял?

— Ты, блять, серьезно?! — сжал кулаки, лицо налилось кровью.

— А по-твоему я похожа на шутницу? Выражения выбирай.

— Ты же должна меня понять.

— Я еще раз говорю, я не потерплю в своем доме подобной мерзости. Услышал?

— Он самое дорогое, что у меня есть!

— Мне плевать, — равнодушно кинула Дорис. — Это противоестественно.

Рэй резко остановился, он не мог поверить, что это говорит действительно его мама, которая всегда его во всем поддерживала, которая радовалась любым начинаниям Циммермана. Его любимая мама, которая днями и ночами учила его любить мир таким, какой он есть, учила любить каждого, говорила ему это. Да, и это его мама прямо сейчас не хотела ничего слышать о счастье собственного сына, это ей сейчас было как никогда противно. Плотный ком засел в горле, захотелось забиться в угол и разрыдаться, прямо как в детстве, когда проехался коленкой по асфальту и ничего не помогало от боли. Рэй остался совсем один. Совсем.


	44. Запираясь в себе.

**12 марта**

Только рассветало, снег лежал волнистой органзой, а поверху сияло будто бы кристальное напыление, которое стремительно таяло, смешиваясь с грязью. Весна. Романтичное время. Но этот день уже ничего не спасет, ведь он заведомо отвратительный. В руке тлела сигарета, пепел взмывал в воздух и мертвой трухой падал на мятую постель — все равно. Курить на голодный желудок — плохо, но кого это волновало? Стены были уже напрочь пропитаны дымом, сколько не проветривай, от этого едкого запаха невозможно спрятаться, да и нужно ли?.. Стеклянный взгляд сверлил одну точку уже минут пять точно. Кожа под глазами словно истончилась, обнажая синяки, но на самом деле Рэй уже которую ночь не мог нормально уснуть. Его мучила бессонница, мучили навязчивые мысли, избитый образ не мог от него отвязаться. Эти ссадины на губах и щеке, этот бессмысленный взгляд в сторону, эта челка преследовали его. Рэй будто бы гнался за призраком, ибо видел Итана везде, куда бы он не пошел, в каждом прохожем ему мерещилась частичка Итана, но, внимательно всматриваясь, образ тут же развеивался, потому что ему не было равных.

Рэй словно окунулся в страшный сон, каждый день сделался однообразным. Как только он приходил на занятия, то время пролетало катастрофически быстро, но как только он оставался наедине с собой, его съедало изнутри и время будто бы нарочно тянулось медленно, делая еще больнее. Циммерман не мог сконцентрироваться на домашних тестах, на подготовке к экзаменам, ибо когда постоянно хочется завернуться в одеяло и слушать лирическую музыку, как тут сконцентрируешься? За эти дни Циммерман полюбил включать песни, которые слушал Райт, так ему казалось, что он рядом. У Итана почему-то было много грустных песен, как будто он целиком и полностью состоял из них.

Одиночество прервала Дорис, которая сунулась в комнату без стука. Ее лицо не отображало той прежней улыбки, с которой она всегда желала доброго утра.

— В школу собирайся, — повелительно сказала она.

— Я не пойду, — выпустил очередную порцию дыма.

— Не поняла?

— Че тебе конкретно непонятно?

Их отношения резко стали прохладными, они перестали ужинать вместе, а их разговоры сократились до претензий друг к другу. Разочарование не переставало мелькать в ее глазах, всякий раз, когда она глядела на Рэя. Она не могла понять Рэя, так же, как и он ее. Циммерман не понимал, неужели она не хотела, чтобы он был счастлив? Неужели для нее настолько было важно, кто станет счастьем ее сына?

— С чего вдруг ты не должен идти в школу?

— Потому что не хочу.

— Мало ли что ты хочешь, у тебя на носу экзамены.

— И?

— В школу, говорю, собирайся быстро.

Рэй усмехнулся и пожал плечами, пусть попробует заставить его это сделать. Но Дорис была настроена решительно и поэтому, нахмурившись, она подлетела к Циммерману и выхватила у него сигарету, выбросив ее в окно.

— Ты че творишь-то?

— Чтоб через десять минут стоял одетый внизу и прибери тут за собой, — ткнула пальцем на постель.

Рэй тоскливо вздохнул, а ведь действительно, смысла оставаться дома нет? Пролежать в постели целый день казалось заманчивой идеей, но когда приходило осознание того, что все эти часы будут сопровождаться мучительными мыслями, от которых не скрыться, то желание улетучивалось. Поэтому Циммерман, откинув одеяло прочь, надел на себя первые попавшиеся вещи.

Смотря на свое отражение, будучи в ванной комнате, Рэй заметил, что его лицо заметно изменилось, словно оно потеряло всю живость: скулы стали такими острыми, что о них можно было порезаться, глаза были прищурены и измучены недосыпом, а кожа бледнее луны, даже веснушки как будто потускнели. Одаряя кожу всплеском холодной воды, Рэй на секунду почувствовал прилив сил, но это чувство также поспешно улетучилось. Если честно, хотелось залезть под душ и наслаждаться холодными струями, никуда не торопясь, но увы.

В полном молчании кое-как отведав скудный завтрак, ибо еда совсем не лезла в рот (надо признать, даже отвращала), Рэй, не попрощавшись, отправился в школу, а Дорис на работу. Унылое состояние было настолько сильным, что заполнило даже пустоту в желудке. Уже идя по школьному коридору, он завернул в такую знакомую раздевалку, где его встретили очередной ухмылкой. Мелоди оказалась не права, ибо ориентация Рэя оставалась все такой же обсуждаемой темой, для грязных ртов это будто бы превратилось в насущную потребность. Никто не мог удержаться от желания ткнуть пальцем и прошептать на ушко подружке: «Смотри, это тот самый! Он же гей, да?». Противно и мерзко, гнусный шепот ходил за Циммерманом тенью, не желая отставать ни на секунду.

В раздевалке стоял привычный запах пота, от настигшей духоты поскорее хотелось переодеться и выбежать отсюда. Взяв из шкафчика униформу, Рэй подошел к скамейке и лениво бросил рюкзак. Парень, что стоял рядом, покосился на Циммермана и поспешил надеть футболку, скрывая выпирающие ребра. Его взгляд не остался незамеченным и позабавил Рэя, он выдавил нервный смешок. Тот парень, должно быть, слишком высокого мнения о себе, раз подумал, что мог бы как-то заинтересовать Циммермана. «Идиот», — подумал Рэй. Девушки ведь по-прежнему интересовали Рэя, он все также мог залипнуть на стройные ножки какой-нибудь десятиклассницы, Итан не сделал его «голубым». То, что испытывал Циммерман с Райтом — исключение, но зато какое. Хотя Рэй и не стал геем, но Итан действительно самое лучшее, что случалось в его жизни. Касания до его бледной кожи, счет его ребер, костлявые плечи и тонкие запястья в шрамах будоражили и возбуждали Рэя сильнее, чем пышный бюст любой девушки. Но то, что поистине вызывало волну мурашек, это тот самый дерзкий, наглый и прыткий взгляд синих глаз.

Очередные мысли об Итане выбили Рэя вновь из реальности, он уже несколько минут стоял неподвижно и пялился на униформу, вызывая недоумение на лицах учащихся. Циммерман помотал головой, как же трудно избавиться от Райта, он бессовестно продолжает лезть в мысли, совершенно не давая нормально жить. Рэй взял футболку и подумал, а стоило ли идти на физкультуру вообще? Если честно, ему было так лень что-то делать, но это ведь верный способ отвлечься на некоторое время. Переодевшись из черного в спортивное черное, он направился в спортивный зал.

Зал был просторным, на лакированном полу отражались лампы и серое небо, что виднелось через внушительных размеров окна. В конце зала мелькали знакомые фигуры. Михаэль с другими парнями что-то увлеченно обсуждал, наверное, опять компьютерные игры и шутки из интернета, а Элис с Хилари в коротких шортиках показательно разминались напротив них. Вильям же гонял мяч, виртуозно ведя его перед собой и забрасывая в кольцо трехочковые. Мистера Кича пока не было, опять опаздывал, поэтому каждый занимался чем хотел. Рэй чувствовал некую неловкость и не стал слишком близко подходить к шайке, он предпочел пустой угол, где одиноко облокотился на стену. «Щас бы сигаретку», — уныло вздохнул Циммерман.

Пространство постепенно заполнялось людьми, кто-то начинал разминаться, кто-то слонялся без дела, а кто-то болтал с другом. Скучать долго не пришлось, ибо мистер Кич несся на всех парах через весь зал. На шее у него болтался желтый свисток, а сам он был облечен в оранжевый костюм, который отлично смотрелся на его темной коже. Переходя на спокойный шаг, он нахмурился и свистнул.

— Так! Почему половина ничего не делает? Разве я не говорил, что если меня нет после звонка, то надо начинать разминку? А ну-ка бегом построились в ряд!

Тут же ученики забегали по залу как муравьи, оформляясь в ровный ряд по росту. Мистер Кич внимательно осмотрел всех, его губы беззвучно что-то шептали, а ручкой он черкал в журнале.

Рэй был одним из самых высоких в шеренге, мистер Кич часто говорил о том, что хотел бы Циммермана в школьную сборную по баскетболу, ведь данные есть, да и играл он неплохо, но Рэя это мало интересовало. У него не было желания тратить время на бессмысленные игры, ведь подработки важнее, да и как-то лень было ходить на тренировки и участвовать в городских соревнованиях. Вместо этого Циммерман изредка предпочитал погонять мяч с Вильямом ради веселья, не нужно было соблюдать правил, нужно было просто играть. В груди что-то вновь защемило, Рэй стал слишком часто думать о прошлом и скучать по тому времени, но как тут не думать, когда Вильям так близко? Циммерман плечом ощущал тепло Кэмпбелла, чертовски странно стоять так рядом, когда теперь они не подходили друг к другу ближе, чем на три метра. И хотя сейчас отношения между ними испортились, но погружаться в те времена, когда они были лучшими друзьями, оставалось приятным делом.

— Итак, план урока: сначала хорошо разминаемся и разогреваем мышцы, то есть бегаем, делаем упражнения, а потом будем играть в командную игру на выбор.

Ученицы недовольно зацокали, мало кто из девушек любил этот урок, но посещать его приходилось. Никому не хотелось идти истекающим потом на остальные занятия.

Прозвучал оглушительный свист и каждый ринулся бежать. Рэй ненароком глянул на всю шеренгу, обычно где-то в серединке находился Итан. «Блять, опять», — вновь вскружили голову мысли о Райте. Итан обычно всегда старался обогнать Рэя, поэтому без черной макушки было совсем пусто. Ноги вдруг стали слишком ленивы, чтобы бегать, пол издавал противный скрип, режущий уши. Крыша начала совсем ехать, ибо мысли начали лезть в явь, Рэй сейчас представлял перед собой такую знакомую спину, облеченную в бесформенную футболку, слегка небрежный вид смоляных волос и татуированные руки, согнутые в локтях. Казалось, что можно вытянуть руку и ухватиться за футболку, резко остановиться и обнять, уткнувшись в шею, услышать неповторимый запах зимы от его кожи и расколоться на атомы.

Взгляд был устремлен вперед, но Рэй выпал из реальности совершенно. Кэмпбелл бежал позади и его начинала раздражать беготня Циммермана, больше похожая на быстрый шаг. Он бы мог с легкостью обогнать того, но так хотелось сказать что-нибудь резкое и колкое.

— Хули так медленно, пидор?

Вильям толкнул плечом Рэя, что тот от неожиданности чуть не упал, и после умчался вперед. У Циммермана поползли брови вверх от шока, а ладони превратились в кулак, вдруг тело охватил огонь, накалив его, как уголек. Кэмпбелл, должно быть, совсем страх потерял, если позабыл о том, что удар у Циммермана очень сильный, особенно если его так разозлить. Мысли заметались между тем, чтобы догнать ублюдка и врезать, и между тем, чтобы подождать и врезать потом, ибо очередной вызов Дорис в школу мог закончиться весьма плачевно, учитывая, что сейчас отношения между Рэем и Дорис не самые лучшие. Но так трудно сдерживаться, когда нервы натянуты, как струны, когда каждая мелочь бесит до трясучки. «Сука, сука, сука!» — закусил губы Циммерман, продолжая бежать и сверлить разъяренным взглядом спину Кэмпбелла.

Проведя остаток урока со злыми думами, Рэй вдруг понял, что это отлично его отвлекло от мыслей об Итане. Кажись был обнаружен еще один способ хотя бы некоторое время не думать о нем? Но Циммерман ведь не мог злиться на кого-то каждый день? Или мог…? Раньше он испытывал ненависть почти каждый день к кому-то, костяшки были содраны, а лицо было в ссадинах. «Ввязываться в драки?» — подумал Рэй и тут же махнул головой, отгоняя плохую идею. Так не пойдет. Не пойдет, но Вильям в любом случае сегодня огребет за сказанное, пусть это и было правдой… В какой-то степени.

Когда прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, Рэй, как и все школьники, ринулся к шкафчикам. Быстро одевшись, он вышел на улицу и закурил сигарету в ожидании. Он понимал, что не стоило бы тратить силы, но столько всего накопилось, что это повод выпустить пар. Если Кэмпбелл и при дружбе творил иногда нелепости, за которые хотелось разукрасить ему лицо, то после сегодняшней выходки кулаки так и чесались.

Заметив Вильяма, выходящего с Михаэлем из школы, Рэй сделал последний глубокий затяг и затушил сигарету об подошву ботинка, после выбросив ее точно в урну. Неспеша, но уверенно, он пошел за парочкой. Зеленые глаза блестели хитрым огоньком, чувствовалось сладкое предвкушение.

— Эй! — крикнул Циммерман, на что те двое обернулись.

Вильям усмехнулся, а Михаэль заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Циммерман подходил все ближе и ближе, попутно разминая пальцы. Кэмпбелл все понял, поэтому передал рюкзак другу, а Циммерман же небрежно кинул свой на снег. Он сделал еще пару шагов и остановился перед Вильямом, внимательно глядя тому в глаза.

— Хули надо? Пизды пришел получать? — дерзко начал Кэмпбелл.

— Короче, — вздохнул. — Либо ты прекращаешь всю эту хуйню и не лезешь больше ни ко мне, ни к нему, либо получать пизды щас будешь ты, — спокойно начал Циммерман.

— Пидора своего защищать пришел? — выдавил лыбу Михаэль.

— Тебя ебать не должно кто он мне.

— М-м.

— Ты вообще катись нахуй отсюда, — кивнул в сторону Рэй.

— Слышь… — не успел сказать херувим.

— Заткнись. Вил, ты меня понял?

— Допустим, нет, — самонадеянно скрестил руки. — Че, умный самый что ли? Думаешь, что втащишь мне и на этом закончится? О-о, нет, чел, так не пойдет.

— Тебе реально нехуй делать? — приподнял бровь.

— А тебе? Я не хочу упускать возможности постебаться над пидорами.

На этом моменте Рэй стиснул зубы и крепче сжал кулаки, как же его раздражала эта противная рожа. И как он мог только общаться с ним? Но загвоздка в том, что ведь Циммерман сам его таким сделал и сам таким был. Ему сейчас чертовски было противно от прежнего себя, хотелось бы стереть себе память или переместиться в прошлое с помощью машины времени, чтобы вправить себе мозги.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Кэмпбелл. — Я-то всегда думал, че ты так морозишься от тем с ним, а оно вот че, я оказался прав, вы и вправду трахаетесь. Это так мерзко, — скривил лицо.

— Мерзко тебе? — сплюнул. — А когда ты трахался на тусе, пока Лола за тебя переживала, не мерзко было? — выдавил токсичную ухмылку.

Глаза Вильяма в миг налились кровью, ноздри раздулись и он стал похож на быка, который увидел красную тряпку. Он понесся с кулаками на Рэя, у Циммермана от неожиданности подкосились ноги и Кэмпбелл всем телом вдавил того в твердый грязный снег, резкая боль распространилась по спине. Вильям не глядя наносил удары, адреналин мощно ударил в кровь, он что есть силы сжал зубы, а в груди кипел точно котелок. Рэй руками закрывал голову, он ничего не слышал, кроме разъяренного дыхания, в голове пустота.

Михаэль с восторгом наблюдал за происходящим, разнимать он и не думал, тем более что Рэй ему всегда не особо нравился. Херувим был настоящей шавкой, у кого имелось больше силы и авторитета, за тем он и гнался. Для него не существовало понятие дружбы, ему это чуждо. Возможно так он компенсировал свою неполноценность, в виде того, что он хрупкий парень, прячась за спинами сильных. Ведь языком потрепать и опустить других хотелось, а вот по заслугам получать желания не было никакого. Михаэль был настоящим олицетворением трусости и подлости, без своих «друзей» он был бы никем. Многие со стороны видели, какой он человек, возможно именно поэтому с девушками у херувима было не все так гладко, но не об этом.

Пытаясь вновь включить разум, Рэй кое-как спихнул с себя Вильяма. Теперь он взял на себя ведущую роль. Хотя за последний год Кэмпбелл стал гораздо крупнее, ловче оставался в любом случае Циммерман. Он, закусив губу до крови, неконтролируемо начал осыпать лицо Вильяма крепкими ударами. Злость будто бы забегала по венам вместо крови, желание превратить лицо уже бывшего друга в месиво подкупала месть за сотворенное с Итаном. У Рэя не было никаких сомнений, что это их шайка избила Итана, а даже если вдруг и не они, то: «Похуй!».

Вильям пытался брыкаться, пытался вертеться и закрывать лицо, но в Рэя словно демон вселился, не давая никак увернуться тому. Шум в ушах, потемнение в глазах и отключка, алые струйки из носа и салют из кровавых брызг на снегу, разбитая губа и бровь. И парни, которые оттаскивали свирепое тело от бессознательного тела. Циммерман махал ногами, вырывался из цепки учеников, но безуспешно.

— Пустите, уебки! — крикнул он.

— Ты успокойся, блять! — некто крикнул в ответ.

Вильяма поспешно оттащили в сторону, его легонько хлопали, пытаясь привести в чувство, но веки все также были прикрыты.

— Вызывайте скорую! Быстрее!

Когда Циммерман более менее оклемался, то его все-таки отпустили, на смену ярости пришло удовлетворение, а на смену удовлетворению испуг. «Убил?» — проскользнула в голове мысль. Рэй огляделся вокруг, чуть ли не вся школа столпилась вокруг. Элис и Хилари стояли с глазами, полными ужаса, прикрывая рты, а Мелоди то и дело переводила шокированный взгляд с Кэмпбелла на Циммермана и наоборот, лишь Михаэля как ветром сдуло. Нужно было срочно сматываться отсюда, пока не нагрянули учителя. Рэй схватил рюкзак и ринулся прочь.

Ботинки скользили по корке льда, а солнце прочно засело в темнице облаков. Рэй старался не смотреть назад, ему хотелось побыстрее попасть домой и закрыться в комнате. Шарф размотался, обнажая шею, холодный ветер обжигал кожу, но все это казалось неважным, ведь Циммерман попал по полной. Что теперь? Его исключат или просто отстранят от занятий? А, быть может, влепят огромный штраф его семье за причинение вреда? В любом случае положительного исхода точно не будет. Прямо сейчас Рэю хотелось зарядить себе больную пощечину, потому что, черт возьми, нужно себя уметь контролировать! Руки так и тянулись рвать волосы на голове от собственной тупости и агрессии.

Циммерман достал пачку сигарет и зажег одну, плотно забивая легкие дымом. За одну такую затяжку он выкурил треть. Шаг оставался быстрым, а пульс зашкаливал, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, Рэй достал наушники и включил первый попавшийся трек. Невольно ноги зашагали в темп музыки, Циммерман начал ощущать боль в кистях. Взглянув на покрасневшие от холода руки, он увидел содранные костяшки. Хотя такую боль он испытывал не впервые, но она была поистине противной и жгучей, а ветер, что шарахал навстречу, будто только усиливал ее. М-да, выглядел Рэй как побитый пес. «Младшеклассницы кипятком бы уссались», — усмехнулся в мыслях Циммерман, смотря на окровавленные костяшки.

Сердце более менее успокоилось, Рэй подумал, что стоило бы зайти в супермаркет за банкой энергетика или… Чего покрепче? Циммерман остановился, путь к ближайшему супермаркету пролегал через улицу, на которой жил Райт. В принципе, можно было бы пойти в свой супермаркет, но… Но? Рэй всеми силами искал встречи с Итаном, хотелось каждый день проезжать, проходить как будто бы случайно мимо его дома. Вдруг однажды Циммерман увидел бы, как его любимый неформал выходит из дома выбросить мусор или вдруг прямо сейчас, когда Циммерман пойдет в супермаркет рядом с его домом, то он нечаянно застанет черную макушку с корзинкой продуктов. «Ну что за хуйня?!» — зло топнул Рэй, прошла всего неделя, а он готов на стену лезть без него. Он совершенно не понимал в чем дело, они ведь и раньше могли подолгу не видеться, но в данный момент это ощущалось особенно невыносимо, потому что сейчас это насильно. Вообще, если считать сколько за эти два с половиной месяца они провели дней вместе, то насчитывался месяц или полтора с натяжкой. Ничтожно мало, но зато как незабываемо. Итан стал как наркотик, хотелось вдыхать его запах, как личный сорт героина, хотелось облизывать его вместо марок, а его глаза сносили крышу похлеще психостимуляторов. Эти мысли вновь вгоняли в тоску: «Черт, ну какой же ты идеальный». Без его касаний, без его голоса Рэй чувствовал, что его ломало изнутри. Из-за бессонницы выворачивало тело, дробило кости на крупицы, хотелось волком выть.

Рэй не заметил, как подошел к его дому, шаг замедлился. Взгляд упал на дверь, вот бы она сейчас открылась и оттуда вышел он. «Интересно, он вообще дома?» — гадал Циммерман. Рэй превратился в улитку, он тянул этот момент как можно дольше, ведь вдруг?!.. Еще чуть-чуть и он точно остановился бы. Обычно Рэй такой смелый, горазд на самые безбашенные поступки, а сейчас не хватало смелости подойти и постучать, ворваться внутрь и забрать его с собой. Циммерман не отводил взгляда, его шея точно сейчас свернется: «Чем же ты щас занимаешься?».

А занимался Итан тем, что лежал в постели, свернувшись в клубок, пальцы беззвучно стучали по простыни, все ногти были сгрызаны, губы каждую секунду облизывались. Безумный взгляд не знал где остановиться, раздражала каждая мелочь, хотелось сломать каждую чертову вещь в этом чертовом доме. Вены безумно скучали по дозе, мысли ютились только вокруг представления шприца. Дверь кабинета теперь навсегда была закрыта, а желание сломать ее росло каждый день, но чтобы это дало? Ведь код от сейфа наверняка также сменили. Удивительно, что Альфред не надавал по морде, интересно, что ему наплела Кэрол? Как объяснила пропажу крупных сумм? Иногда в ней действительно просыпался человек, но это иногда.

Все, что оставалось делать Итану — подворовывать из кошельков родителей, но в крупных размерах делать это было невозможно, а той наворованной мелочи не хватало на любимый фентанил. Брэд взаймы не давал, а у Кейт не было, ей бы самой найти. Приходилось довольствоваться психоделиками, но они не могли дать такого зашибенного эффекта, как фентанил, а еще от них скрипели зубы так, что казалось, будто сейчас они начнут рассыпаться. Некий прилив сил, конечно, чувствовался, но в сравнении с яркими уколами — это ничто.

Желание достать фентанил было настолько велико, что одним таким мартовским днем, Итан, наскребав копейки в кучу, отправился к Дейку домой. Он знал, что Дейк не терпел наркоманов у себя дома, ну, кроме Брэда, но Итана это мало волновало. С какой-то не присущей Итану уверенностью, он, завернув в подворотню, нажал на издыхающий звонок домофона.

Дейк не открывал мучительно долго, поэтому у Итана было достаточно времени осмотреться и настойчиво позвонить еще пару раз. Железная дверь была дополнительно защищена толстой решеткой, стены дома были покрыты плесенью от излишней сырости, вообще в целом дом вызывал чувство тоски. Сверху переплетались провода, будто бы черные аспиды. На проводах величественно восседали птицы, а под ними было все обгажено их же дерьмом. Итан подумал, что никогда бы не стал жить в таком месте, сплошная депрессия. Хотя смешно, что Райт так думал, ведь вся его жизнь одна сплошная депрессия.

Наконец, из домофона послышался недовольный голос на фоне лая собаки, которая явно не была рада гостям, как и ее хозяин.

— Кто? Да заткнись ты! — крикнул собаке.

— Итан.

— Кто? — фыркнул Дейк.

— Я от Брэда, ты меня знаешь, парень с татухами на лице.

Да, обрисовке Итана можно было только позавидовать, но, как ни странно, это было так точно описано, что Дейк сразу же понял кто к нему заявился.

— Зачем пришел? — шипяще спросил голос все также через домофон.

— Хотел купить товар.

— Почему не через Брэда?

— Давно его не видел.

Через пару секунд показалась знакомая голова в афрокосичках, сейчас Дейк не выглядел так доброжелательно, как в прошлые встречи, на его лице играла эмоция раздражения, словно он так и хотел послать Итана куда подальше. Он не спешил открывать решетку, его глаза внимательно побегали по сторонам, будто проверяя на наличие всякой дряни. Райт подметил, что из кармана ненавязчиво виднелся ствол и от этого стало вдруг неуютно.

— Это Брэд тебе сказал, где меня можно найти?

— Да, давно еще говорил, я запомнил.

— Сукин сын, — усмехнулся. — Ладно, че хотел?

— Фентанил.

— Заходи, только быстро.

Дейк открыл решетку и Итан прошмыгнул внутрь. Он встретился с глазами собаки, больше походящей на крысу. Это был, судя по его выпирающим мышцам, натренированный белый бультерьер, его азиатские глазки со всей злостью смотрели на Итана. Из рычащей пасти капала слюна, а зубки напоминали маленькие копья.

— Тихо! — повысил голос на собаку Дейк. — Сколько?

— Сколько чего?

— Сколько зелени у тебя?

— Ну-у примерно сотка баксов.

— Сколько? — ухмыльнулся.

— Сотка.

— Чувак, ты угараешь?

— В смысле? — смутился Итан.

— Так дело не пойдет, этого мало.

— Даже на одну дозу?

— Я так не продаю, либо сразу берешь несколько, либо катишься отсюда.

— Сколько стоит несколько?

— Минимум четыре сотни.

— Но Брэд мне делал по одной.

— Чувак, с Брэда и спрашивай. Либо ты берешь сразу несколько, либо дверь там.

— Какая тебе разница продать одну или несколько? — раздраженно спросил Итан.

— Чувак, дохуя вопросов задаешь, я это не люблю. Понимаешь, мне не надо много передозов от этой дряни, так теряется прибыль. Единственное, что я могу тебе предложить, это повзрываться хорошей дурью или лютые диски*.

— Что за диски?

— 2С-B, ахуенная вещь, действует не сразу, зато как подействует — улетишь. Если интересует эффект, то это что-то между LSD и MDMA.

Итан задумчиво посмотрел в пол, подкопить на фентанил или все-таки купить психоделики, вот в чем вопрос. С одной стороны фентанилу нет равных, с другой стороны, организм, лишенный удовольствия, требовал хоть какого-то кайфа.

— Ладно, беру.

— Еще бы ты не взял, гони зелень.

Итан вручил Дейку последнюю сотню, что у него имелась, а взамен получил зиплок с несколькими белыми подружками, которые обещали сделать следующие несколько дней веселыми.

— Теперь на выход, — указал на дверь Дейк.

— Спасибо.

— Угу, только чувак, предупреждаю, ко мне сюда ходить не надо, — закрыл решетку.

— А где мне тогда доставать? — нахмурился.

— Через Брэда или еще как-то.

— Но я, блять, не знаю где Брэд! — зло выплюнул Райт.

— Чувак, это не мои проблемы. Я тебе сказал, что ко мне сюда ходить не надо. И да, не трепись никому об этом месте, иначе в твоем теле станет на парочку дырок больше.

Дверь грубо захлопнулась перед носом, но означало ли это, что Итан и вправду больше не придет? Нет, потому что Итан пришел и в следующий раз, не взирая на угрозы. Таблетки кончились быстро. Тяга к наркотикам была слишком велика, чтобы не рискнуть в очередной раз.

— Да, блять! — истерически стукнул Итан по решетке. — Открой сраную дверь! Пусти меня! Я не ебу, где Брэд! Мне нужны таблетки, открой!

Итан изнемогал от желания и от этого внутри бурлила злость, в нем сейчас было настолько много силы, что он готов был снести решетку к чертовой матери, лишь бы получить желаемое. Он готов был умолять на коленях неведомые силы, лишь бы эта дверь открылась, но, к счастью или сожалению, этого делать не пришлось.

— Какого хуя, чувак?! — выглянул Дейк с пистолетом в руках. — Тебе, блять, тупую башку прострелить или мне пса на тебя спустить?! Ты меня в прошлый раз не понял?! — наставлял сквозь решетку дуло на Итана.

— Мне нужны таблетки или что-нибудь, просто дай мне!

— Вали отсюда нахрен!

— Я не уйду, продай мне!

Итану было настолько все равно отстрелят ему что-нибудь или нет, единственная его мечта — закинуться хоть чем-то, чтобы утолить наркотическую голодовку. Он стал похож на городского сумасшедшего, в глазах не виднелся даже намек на разум.

— Блять, заходи!

Райт облегченно вздохнул и прошел внутрь, он протянул купюры и смиренно встал у двери, ожидая чудесный зиплок с белыми подружками. И все-таки, эта злая псина его очень напрягала, ибо в ее узеньких глазках читалось, будто она хочет обглодать каждую косточку Итана.

Дейка не было минут пять точно. В прошлый раз Итан не успел так детально разглядеть интерьер, как сейчас. Окружающая обстановка, мягко говоря, была так себе. Райт уж точно не думал, что дилеры живут так, хотя смотря какой дилер… Посередине комнаты стоял старый диван, которому бог знает сколько лет, а судя по тому, что он был покрыт какими-то неведомыми пятнами, то на нем явно не семейные комедии смотрели. За диваном находилось что-то наподобии кухонного гарнитура, несколько дверок отсутствовало, полки были уставлены всякой дребеденью, раковина переполнялась грудой посуды, а на пыльном ковре стоял столик, который вот-вот должен был развалиться. Единственное, на что Дейк не поскупился — ноутбук, телевизор и кофемашина, — они были новыми.

— Как в прошлый раз, на.

— Отлично.

— Ты ведь не отъебешься?

— Нет, я же сказал, мне больше не у кого, я не знаю, где Брэд.

— Тц, сукин сын. Ладно, давай договоримся так.

— М? — заинтересовался Райт.

— Я обычно с такими торчками, как ты, не сотрудничаю напрямую, но для тебя сделаю исключение. Можешь приходить, но рано утром, часов в шесть. И только по средам. Усек?

— Да.

— Также звонишь в домофон, если никто не берет, то значит меня нет и долбиться не надо. Следи, чтобы не было хвоста. Теперь проваливай.

Как Итан позже понял, Дейк был не самым главным, он лишь был неким звеном в цепочке наркоторговли. За ним стояли уж точно люди побогаче, а он являлся лишь мелким торговцем. Схема была такова, что Дейку поставляли товар, на его плечи ложились дела с разбавкой наркотиков и их сортировкой, а уже Брэд помогал ему распространять и позже они делили между собой прибыль. Единственное, что было непонятно Итану, это фраза Дейка о том, что он не работает напрямую с такими торчками. «Разве Брэд не такой торчок?» — думал Райт, все также лежа в постели клубком. «Надо прекратить грузить себя всякой мутью», — Итан крепко зажмурился и тяжело вздохнул, рука потянулась под подушку и достала желанный зиплок.

Синие глаза внимательно разглядывали таблетки, эффект от них был интересным, если под фентанилом Итан просто упарывался и растекался в лужу, то под психоделиками сознание словно расширялось в десятки раз. Итан испытывал такие ощущения, будто бы он всю жизнь упирался в одну кирпичную стену, а приняв веселую подружку, он шагал в сторону и перед ним открывалась целая улица, наполненная жизнью. И теперь Итан мог увидеть здание с разных сторон, но каждый раз по-новому.

С течением времени эффекты Итан испытывал самые разные, сначала легкая путаница мыслей и легкое искажение визуала, а потом начиналось самое интересное, музыка воспринималась необъяснимо великолепно. Цвета расслаивались, как в 3D фильме, а на паркете проявлялись невообразимые фракталы, пол будто плыл вместе с Итаном. Всякий раз, когда Райт пытался фокусировать зрение на узоре, то узор отслаивался и парил в воздухе рядом. Хотелось медитировать, а музыка, которая обычно играла на фоне, Итан был уверен, что он в силах растягивать эту музыку, расставлять паузы там, где он желал. Чем больше мыслей о мироздании и философии посещало его голову в те моменты, тем, казалось, дольше можно было растягивать паузы и в принципе время. В какой-то момент Итану удалось поймать абсолютную тишину и она отозвалась у него в голове эхом. Бредово, но это было именно так.

Когда Итан пришел к тому, что его черепная коробка — это его титановый бункер, то он решил позабавиться с различными звуками. Он представил шелест листьев, оглушающий крик птиц, который колокольчиком отскочил от титановой стенки. Райт понял, что он мог фильтровать звуки, отделять их друг от друга, каждый слышать настолько подробно, насколько это возможно, словно становиться этим звуком. Итан будто сам попал в психоделический фильтр, сердце замедлилось, а фракталы на полу изображали бесконечный коридор, в который засасывало с каждой бесконечной секундой и быстрым часом. А, закрывая глаза, фрактал, что был на полу, превращался в кучу фракталов, из которых получались какие-то образы, которые тяжело было запомнить. Мыслей, образов, звуков было сотни и всех их Итан мог контролировать: слышать, видеть, чувствовать отдельно друг от друга.

Итан хотел уже было закинуться белой подружкой и окунуться в путешествие, как вдруг в комнату вошла Кэрол, Райт быстро спрятал в ладони зиплок, сердце взорвалось от неожиданности и испуга.

— А постучаться нельзя было? — недовольно фыркнул Райт.

— Ты когда заниматься будешь? Целыми днями только и делаешь, что валяешься.

— Тебе-то что?

— Тебя перевели на домашнее обучение не для этого.

— Мне плевать, — Итан зарылся в одеяло.

Кэрол замолчала, она не знала как воевать с сыном. На самом деле перевод на домашнее обучение был действительно прихотью Итана, одно было непонятно — для чего? Это же было настоящим самоубийством, загнать себя собственноручно под контроль родителей, находиться с ними практически двадцать четыре часа на семь в одном доме. Ужас, а ведь Итан не планировал заниматься уроками. Но самое необъяснимое было в том, что Итан намеренно оградил себя от встреч с Рэем, хотя этому Кэрол, похоже, была только рада.

Кэрол вновь что-то забубнила, но Итан это не воспринимал всерьез, он был как сито, пропускающее через себя воду. Мало того, что Итана сейчас раздражала всякая мелочевка, в дополнение ко всему прибавился и противный голос Кэрол, который начал активно играть на тонких нервных струнах.

— Да господи! Сейчас я все делаю, только отстань от меня! — не выдержав, взъерошился Итан.

— Отстать? Ты совсем со своим… Этим распустился! За языком следи!

— Ой, только на начинай опять, ты мне противна.

— Я тебе сказала, если ты сейчас не начнешь заниматься, то я вечером все расскажу отцу.

— Чтобы в очередной раз посмотреть, как я забиваюсь в угол? М-м, тебе, должно быть, приносит это особый кайф, — усмехнулся.

— А как иначе тебя воспитывать? Ты по-другому не понимаешь. Это вообще мне должно быть противно от тебя, — нахмурилась она.

— Почему же? — улыбнулся.

— Потому что у нас вырос такой… Бездарь, который забил на учебу, ворует и… Вот почему, — с омерзением произнесла Кэрол.

— И потому что я люблю сосать члены?

— Что? — округлились ее глаза от неожиданности. — Что ты сказал?

— Ну сосать люблю, не расслышала?

— Закрой свой мерзкий рот, — прошипела она.

— А что? Не нравится? Ты думала, что я с ним просто целовался? — сделал удивленное лицо.

— Замолчи!

— Нет, мамочка, — перешел на сладкий шепот, продолжая нагло улыбаться.

Кэрол подоспела к Итану и стала размахивать на него руками, ее слабые ладони внезапно приобрели силу, но Райту было не больно, он зарылся в одеяло и нервно хохотал, в то время, как глаза матери налились слезами отчаяния и разочарования.

— Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись! — кричала она. — Я тебя ненавижу, урод! Лучше бы ты умер!

По щекам потекли слезы, перед глазами всплыла размытая пелена, Кэрол не могла успокоиться, она вкладывала в удары всю злость, что у нее накопилась внутри. Она себя совершенно перестала контролировать, ее руки превратились в ядовитых змей. Слова Итана ее добили и окончательно испелили в ней веру в лучшее. Жизнь Кэрол — это была сплошная вера в лучшее, но с каждым годом это убеждение губилось. А теперь от него не осталось и следа. Она не смогла стать счастливой, она превратила свою жизнь в День Сурка, она не смогла полюбить Альфреда, но хуже всего то, что она не смогла вырастить сына таким, каким хотела. Она хотела, чтобы Итан восхищал, чтобы каждое достижение Итана для нее было гордостью, чтобы Итан не повторял ее ошибок юности. Но на деле Кэрол стала отражением своей матери, ограничивающей когда-то ей свободу. Абсолютный провал. Кэрол ни на что негодна. Бесполезный человек, который неосознанно делал таким же свое дитя.

Когда она выплеснула энергию до конца, то утерла капли и вышла, хлопнув дверью. Итан крепко зажмурился, а после лицо приняло небывалое спокойствие, как будто он ждал от нее этих слов всю жизнь. Как будто теперь он был свободен от ее лживой, как ему казалось, любви.

Теперь, наконец-то, можно было спокойно закрыться в комнате и принять таблетки, сегодня его вряд ли будут беспокоить еще.

Закинувшись одной белой подружкой, Итан вновь распластался на кровати, ему не было ни капли обидно, в нем уже как будто умерло все живое, чтобы еще что-то мочь ощущать в реальности. Итан убрал зиплок куда подальше, скоро должно накатить блаженство. И все же наркотики — это несравнимо ни с чем, единственный минус — трахаться порой хочется невыносимо. В голове Райта тут же всплыл расплывчатый образ Циммермана. «Черт», — закусил губу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повзрываться дурью - покурить травку.  
> Лютые диски - наркотики в таблетках.


	45. Познать ад вдвоем. Не так уж плохо, верно?

**15 марта и еще немного?**

Лампа тускло освещала комнату, единственным источником звука были вилки, что стучали об керамические тарелки. Рэй и Дорис сидели за столом напротив друг друга, не роняя ни слова. Циммерман бездумно протыкал мясо, будто играясь с ним, кусок не лез в горло. По телу пробегали мурашки, сопровождаясь легкой дрожью. В комнате было прохладно, а все из-за разбитого окна. Вчера какие-то отморозки бросили камень и разбили стекло, пришлось заделывать дыру скотчем и газетами. Убирал осколки Рэй, именно поэтому его палец был облечен в пластырь. Самое интересное было то, что Циммерман даже не почувствовал боли, ибо в тот момент был погружен в собственные мысли, он заметил порез только тогда, когда кровь начала пачкать паркет.

Дорис понимала откуда корни росли и старалась сдерживать себя, хотя давалось это с трудом. Проблемы сыпались, не переставая. Позавчера, например, она успела вновь побывать у директора из-за той самой драки. На нее вылилось куча обвинений, что она не воспитывает сына, что таких, как Рэй, надо в клетке держать, что они подадут в суд за увечья. В конечном итоге Дорис повезло, она заплатила небольшую моральную компенсацию и покрыла новую медицинскую страховку, а ведь все могло обернуться заявлением в полицию.

Кстати о лечении, Рэй, похоже, слишком переусердствовал, потому что Вильям слег в больницу с многочисленными ушибами и легким сотрясением, но лежать Кэмпбеллу придется недолго, уже на днях он должен возвратиться домой. Рэя произошедшее также не обошло стороной, его отстранили от занятий, как и в прошлый раз, на две недели. Но, если честно, Рэю это было только на руку, ему было все равно на пропуски важных тем и экзамены, лишь бы не видеть серые лица, которые только и кривились в подлых ухмылках.

Дорис медленно пережевывала пищу, а ее взор был направлен на Рэя, по ее взгляду невозможно было прочесть мысли, но лицо ее выражало легкое недовольство.

— Как твой палец? Не болит?

— Пойдет, — равнодушно кинул Рэй.

— М-м… Ты так и будешь в тарелке копаться?

— А че?

— Ничего. Еда остынет.

— Она уже остыла.

— Ты в последнее время плохо ешь, — подметила.

— И? Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Не знаю… Меня беспокоит, что все эти дни мы с тобой, как на иголках.

— А ты забыла из-за чего это? — приподнял бровь.

— Рэй, я считаю это глупостями.

— Че именно?

— Обижаться на меня за это. Не знаю, как правильно объяснить, но это увлечение… — замялась на секунду. — Это неправильно.

— А что же тогда правильно?

— Ну ты же ведь никакой не гей, ты у меня по девочкам.

— Я не гей, но это не дает мне права увлекаться мальчиками? Точнее мальчиком.

Дорис перестала жевать и на момент спрятала куда-то взгляд, она была в смятении. Все таки ей не хотелось терять теплые отношения с сыном, поэтому она попыталась вести себя спокойно и держать беседу на такой ноте. Если сначала она не горела желанием понимать Рэя, то спустя дни, она пришла к выводу, что разговор необходим.

— Рэй, я понимаю, ты подросток и тебе хочется попробовать что-то новое, но ты должен осознавать, что такое не должно затягиваться надолго. Ты еще найдешь хорошую девушку и будешь счастлив.

— У меня было много девушек и по-настоящему счастливым я чувствовал себя только с ним.

— Много — это сколько? Штуки три-четыре? У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди.

— Мам, — усмехнулся, — ты меня, видимо, не очень хорошо знаешь. Много — это много.

Дорис на секунду смутилась и чуть было не поперхнулась.

— А почему ты мне не рассказывал?

— А в этом есть смысл? Зачем тебе знать о всех моих секс-объектах?

— Секс-объектах? — округлила глаза. — Выходит, что ты у меня парень несерьезный?

— Выходит, что да. Но он стал для меня исключением, ты же сама заметила, как я изменился с его появлением.

— Да, но как же твое будущее: семья, дети? Тебе ведь захочется и вот тогда ты поймешь, что это — не счастье.

— А если не захочется? А если я больше никогда не полюблю? Ты об этом подумала?

— Рэй, ты пока еще слишком юн, ты не понимаешь, что в старости, когда у тебя не останется никого, то ты будешь жалеть, ты будешь одинок. А меня уже не будет рядом.

— С моим образом жизни еще бы дожить до старости, — улыбнулся.

— Не говори так.

— Если мне вдруг захочется детей, то я могу усыновить, — пожал плечами. — Сделаю доброе дело.

— Но свой ребенок — совсем другое, ты никогда чужого не полюбишь, как своего.

— Мам, говори за себя. Если ты мне решила прочистить мозги, то у тебя не получится, — швырнул вилку на стол.

Дорис тяжело вздохнула, к груди как будто камень привязали. Она прекрасно знала, что если Рэю что-то или кто-то понравится, то переубедить его на грани невозможного. И эта черта в нем порой была невыносима, этим он напоминал ей Джека. Несносного Джека.

— Получается, когда мы ужинали с Фрэнком, ты врал обо всем?

— Ну почему, раньше бы я поддержал его, но не сейчас. Ты думаешь я был в восторге от осознания того, что мне нравится парень? Но я ведь ничего с собой поделать не могу.

— А как же девушка, о которой ты мне говорил? Это ты так завуалированно мне о нем рассказывал?

— А ты догадливая, — улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула. — Хо-ро-шо, но с чего ты взял, что он — твое все? С чего ты взял, что это и есть любовь?

— Наверно потому, что такого я не чувствовал еще никогда. Я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что люблю его, потому что сам не до конца разобрался, но мне хочется подарить ему мир и это что-то значит.

— Подарить мир? — усмехнулась. — А он-то хочет, чтобы ты ему мир дарил?

— И че ты мне хочешь этим сказать?

— Любовь не всегда взаимна, Рэй. Он с легкостью от тебя отказался, а ты на что-то там готов.

— На него надавили родители.

— А ты в этом уверен? Если ты человеку небезразличен, он всегда найдет способ с тобой связаться и объясниться.

— Мам, ты просто не знаешь его семью. У него нет возможности.

— Да? И в соцсетях он не сидит? Рэй, ты сейчас показываешь себя очень наивным.

— Мам, я тебя прошу, закрыли тему.

— Поставь себя на его место, что бы сделал ты?

— Хватит! — огрызнулся Рэй.

Грозно стукнув по столу вилкой, Циммерман прервал этот нескончаемый поток давления Дорис, она моментально замолкла и отвела взгляд в сторону, но, отпив воды из стакана, она вдруг заговорила вновь:

— И все-таки это неправильно. Ты у меня один, а я ведь внуков хотела. Случись с тобой что-нибудь и никого не останется для меня.

— У тебя есть Фрэнк.

— Рэй…

— Что? — вздохнул. — Мам, держи свой эгоизм при себе. Я ведь не должен. Можно мы уже прекратим этот бессмысленный разговор?

— Я всего лишь хочу как лучше.

— Хочешь как лучше для себя? — разозленно спросил Рэй.

— Ты меня волнуешь, на тебя ведь сейчас все пальцем показывают, разве это приятно? Вон еще подрался.

— А это тут причем? Мне вообще похеру кто там че показывает. Короче все.

Рэй взял тарелку и вышел из-за стола, потыканное мясо он выбросил в урну, а тарелку погрузил в посудомойку. «Че она добивается?» — недоумевал в мыслях Рэй. И так было тошно, а Дорис делала еще хуже. Зачем Циммерману нужна была хорошая девушка, когда у него был хороший парень? С которым он ощущал себя собой, с которым он наконец-то потерял то присущее ему притворство, с которым он менялся в лучшую сторону.

— Рэй! Ты нормальный вообще, ты зачем выбросил?

Проигнорировав Дорис, Рэй подошел к вешалке и схватил черный анорак, хотелось побыть в одиночестве, но не хотелось быть в четырех стенах. Хотя по улицам теперь и стало ходить опасно, ибо казалось, что весь городок теперь знал об этих отношениях, но еще опаснее было сидеть дома и безвозвратно терять нервные клетки от тошнотных реплик Дорис.

Только собираясь хлопнуть дверью, Рэй услышал позади себя быстрые шаги. Солнечная женщина обеспокоенно схватила сына за анорак, на что тот резко отдернулся.

— Ты куда собрался на ночь?!

— Куда надо, — грубо ляпнул Циммерман.

— Рэй, пожалуйста, я не хотела тебя обидеть!

— Поэтому продолжала? — развернулся и сверкнул разъяренным взглядом. — Оставь меня. Я хочу прогуляться.

Ступая кедами вдоль луж, Рэй не зацикливал внимание на том, куда он шел, он просто шел. Взгляд провожал отражение еще голых веток в воде, странно, что она не успела замерзнуть вечером, это был бы отличный антистресс потрескать лед обувью. Переходя дорогу в неположенном месте, Циммерман даже не удосужился взглянуть по сторонам, хотя его настроение можно понять, ведь он бы был не против прямо сейчас попасть под колеса тачки, чтобы больше не страдать.

Шаг Рэя был уверенным, как будто специально ноги привели его на эту улицу и, подняв голову, он увидел тот самый дом. Сквозь льняные шторы просачивался блеклый свет и сердце вдруг так невыносимо защемило. Рэй стоял здесь, на холодной улице, покрываясь с ног до головы мурашками, а Итан был так близко в теплой комнате за стеклами, но в то же время катастрофически далеко. Хотелось свирепо выкрикнуть на всю улицу его имя, чтобы его черная макушка показалась в окне и хоть на миг увидеть бледный призрак, но скорее всего Рэя бы опять загребли копы за нарушения общественного порядка и на плечи Дорис свалились бы новые проблемы. Именно поэтому, потупив еще минут пять возле безликого дома Райтов, Циммерман, засунув руки в карманы, направился в противоположную сторону.

Вечером было определенно холоднее, нежели днем, поэтому кожа начала становиться гусиной. Рэй спрятал нос в воротнике и начал чаще дышать, чтобы более менее согреться в этой тонкой курточке. Несмотря на то, что Циммерман пытался себя всячески отвлечь от навязчивого образа, что получалось… Вернее вообще не получалось. Рэй пришел к выводу, что единственным «правильным» выходом будет напиться до состояния трясущихся ног, до тошноты у толчка и до помутнения в глазах в местном баре.

Издалека бар было видно сразу не только из-за яркой вывески, но и из-за выходящих, точнее выползающих оттуда пьяных тел, которые, по всей видимости, слишком перебрали, отмечая конец рабочей недели.

Неоновая вывеска отражалась на мокром асфальте кровавым, название у бара было самым незаурядным «Белль». Наверное в честь какой-нибудь темноволосой девушки с золотистыми глазами, по крайней мере так подумал Циммерман. Когда он распахнул двери, то в нос с порога ударил запах алкоголя. Людей было столько, что протолкнуться сложно. «Разумеется, пятница же», — сам себе пробормотал Рэй.

Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, которая больше напоминала одну большую штормовую волну, Рэй еле уцепил свободный стул возле стойки. Проштудировав внимательным взглядом полки, Циммерман на секунду растерялся. Выбор был обширным, из-за чего определиться было сложновато, тогда Рэй подозвал бармена.

Подошла миловидная девушка, ее волосы были выкрашены в платиновый цвет и собраны в тугой хвост, кончики волос были рваными, прослеживались пряди розового. Над губами у нее была аккуратная родинка, прямо как у героинь из нуарных фильмов, ей только мундштука не хватало и красной помады с томным взглядом.

— Че есть покрепче?

— Чистое или коктейли?

— М-м… Коктейли, — слегка нахмурился.

— Могу предложить «Лонг Айленд».

— Еще крепче.

— Эм-м, «Смерть в полдень»?

— Это че?

— Тридцать абсента и шампанское до верху.

— Нет.

— Тогда «Негрони». Тридцать джина, кампари и вермута. Два таких и встать не сможешь.

— Пойдет.

Бармен начала виртуозно заполнять внушительный стакан алкоголем, в какой-то момент коктейль приобрел насыщенный оттенок и был украшен апельсином, плавающий лед напоминал кусочки янтаря. Сделав первый глоток, Рэй поморщился, настолько крепкого напитка он не ожидал, в голове звездочки выстроились будто в хоровод. Циммерман попробовал собраться и выдохнуть, сделав второй глоток, он начал безудержно кашлять. Мужчины, греющиеся на соседних стульях, ухмыльнулись, смотря на краснеющего Рэя.

— А я говорила, что крепко.

— Ниче, в самый раз.

— …Плохой день? — вдруг решила спросить девушка.

— Ага. Дерьмовый.

— Ничего, у всех бывают дерьмовые дни.

— Не на протяжении же всей жизни, — продолжал делать короткие глотки.

— Мне кажется ты утрируешь, — улыбнулась.

— Не думаю.

— Во всяком случае, если хочешь, то можешь мне исповедоваться.

— Исповедоваться? Типа как в церкви что ли? — усмехнулся.

— Вроде того. Бармены ведь нужны не только для того, чтобы алкоголь разливать. Считай я тебе и святой отец, и психолог, и кто захочешь.

Ее улыбка была настолько ослепляющей, что весь свет бара мерк. Язык начал расплетаться и Рэй нес какую-то несусветную чушь, а девушка лишь кивала и давала какие-то бредовые, ненужные советы, которых Циммерман не просил.

Коктейли заливались в горло таким количеством, что Рэй уже не считал выпитое. В глазах постепенно тускнело и воцарялись неожиданные вспышки. Он слышал смех, какие-то обрывки разговоров, движения были неуклюжими, Циммерман терял контроль над своим телом. Образ блондинки сменился лицами пятничных алкоголиков, а затем пол, Рэй попытался встать, но сил совсем не было, слова превратились в тягучую жвачку, но вдруг его настигла пронзительная боль в висках, распространяющаяся затем по всей голове.

Рэй закрыл глаза на секунду и после, распахнув их, увидел перед собой мятую постель. Взгляд медленно проскользил по комнате, Циммерман совершенно не помнил как оказался дома, ведь он был абсолютно невменяемым. Во рту вкус такой дерьмовый, что Рэя чуть было не вырвало. Попытавшись подняться, в голову ударил резкий разряд и Рэй схватился за голову. «Блять», — ругнулся, зажмурив глаза. Боль была жуткая, до этого у него никогда еще так голова не болела. Циммерман увидел на простыне бесформенное пятно, он дотронулся до краешка губ и стер слюну.

Ноги с трудом ступили на пол, шатаясь, Рэй направился в ванную за аптечкой. Он чувствовал себя как последний слизняк, перед глазами до сих пор все подплывало. Порыскав, Рэй запил таблетку проточной водой, внезапно в дверь ванной постучались и промелькнула светлая голова.

— Проснулся? — риторически спросила Дорис. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Ужасно, — вздохнул.

— Ну правильно, я отсюда перегар чувствую. Я жду объяснений, сын, — скрестила руки на груди.

— Выпил и все, че тут объяснять-то?

— Что на ногах не мог удержаться?

Рэй проигнорировал Дорис, поэтому она, выждав пару секунд, продолжила тираду.

— Понятно. Ну и что за блондинка?

— Ты о чем? — нахмурился он.

— Ну ты вчера не один пришел.

— Э-э, — протянул Циммерман, совершенно не прикидывая, что имеет ввиду Дорис.

— Нельзя же так пить, Рэй, — сделала руки в боки. — Ты вообще ничего не помнишь?

— Вообще.

— Ужас и что я упустила, вырастив такого алкаша, — хихикнула она.

Рэй был не настроен сейчас на шутки, теперь подобное от Дорис воспринималось совсем по-другому. Он больше не мог общаться с ней так, как раньше, не мог смеяться вместе с ней, не мог рассказать ей о том, как прошел его день, но самое главное таилось в том, что он не мог ей довериться и точно знать, что она его не осудит за его секреты. Все в момент обратилось в прах и развеялось, не осталось и следа от их идеальных семейных отношений.

— Как часто ты спрашиваешь это у себя? — фыркнул Циммерман и быстрым ветерком пронесся мимо матери, которая не успела ничего ответить.

Он закрылся в комнате и аккуратно сел на кровать, каждое резкое движение отдавало взрывом в голове. Рэй попытался напрячься и вспомнить сегодняшний кутеж. Ночь. Улица. Бар. «Блондинка… Блондинка. Блондинка?» — задавал себе вопросы Циммерман. С трудом, но какие-то отрывки начали всплывать в голове. Рэй вспоминал, как сначала сидел на барном стуле и изливал душу, затем перед глазами вырисовался образ блондинки, которая миксовала нечто в шейкере, а потом… Потом нежные прикосновения и дикое желание отыметь ее.

Циммерман грубо зажимал ее у черного входа и его руки гуляли по ее телу, жаждая уже взглянуть на белоснежную кожу. В лицо Рэй старался ей не смотреть, уж больно она напоминала Элис и от этого становилось не по себе. Хотя он ведь никогда не любил ее и почему тогда сейчас ему так трудно смотреть на некто похожего? Многочисленные сухие поцелуи, в которых ни доли искренности и его рука, нырнувшая ей в трусики. Она была уже готова для того, чтобы ремень на штанах звякнул, и Рэй был уже готов, чтобы насладиться процессом, но вдруг в мыслях вновь мелькнул образ Итана и тут же в черепушке эхом раздался вопрос: «Зачем?». Циммерман тут же прекратил действия.

Блондинка недовольно простонала и нахмурилась, она приоткрыла глаза и спросила:

— В чем дело?

— Не знаю.

— Тебе плохо?

— Есть такое.

— Не встает? Или что? — продолжала сыпать вопросами.

— Не, все ок, — тяжело дыша проговаривал Рэй. — Просто… Просто не могу.

— Что ж, понятно, — скорчила гримасу, натягивая штаны.

Рэй потер лицо и зачехлился, ему срочно требовалась сигарета, чтобы успокоиться. Закурив вместе с блондинкой, Рэй, вроде, подутих, но потом, все больше погружаясь в туманные мысли, он вновь сражался с его образом. Этот черноволосый парень не давал Циммерману даже забыться, он был готов волосы на голове рвать от безысходности. Не выдержав, кулак вдруг двинул по стене и тупая боль распространилась по костяшкам.

— Воу-воу, ты чего?

— Заебало все.

— Я понимаю, но не надо мне тут селфхарм устраивать.

— Я не знаю как выкинуть это из головы.

— Слушай, на все нужно время.

— Да бля, я в курсе. Не надо мне… — Рэй запнулся об нечто невидимое и чуть не грохнулся на землю.

— Ты слишком пьян, — поймала его. — Короче давай ты дождешься конца моей смены и я отвезу тебя домой, хорошо?

Рэй кивнул и продолжил курить, даже в дыму словно вырисовывалась его фигура. Очень долгое время Циммерман говорил себе, что не хотел бы привязываться ни к кому и тут появился он. Какого черта какой-то там Итан вдруг решил, что может стать неотъемлемой частью жизни, стать заменой кислорода, а потом внезапно взять и исчезнуть, бросить одного, совершенно не волнуясь? Неужели это была месть за все то, что Циммерман сотворил с ним? Если да, то очень жестокая, ибо Рэй был готов лезть на стену. Вот что Райт сейчас делал? Занимался уроками или, может, залипал в интернете, но точно не думал о Циммермане. И он почти был прав, почти…

Плавно перетекая в двадцать шестое марта, хотя для Райта уже не было разделения на дни, Итан ходил нервный из стороны в сторону, кожа чесалась, хотелось разодрать ее до крови. Он не мог успокоиться ни на секунду и присесть, хотелось кричать, биться головой об стену, вывернуться наизнанку. Райта раздражали эти полки на стенах, раздражали стены, раздражало неровно лежащее покрывало на кровати. Смотря на себя в зеркало, Итан теперь как и раньше — хотел его разбить вдребезги. Его кожа покрылась невнятными красными пятнами, а зубы нервно стучали. Сейчас для Райта существовала только эта комната, больше похожая на коробку, которая давила на него со всех сторон, весь мир сузился лишь до наркотиков, он больше не мог представлять существования без них, он был по-настоящему болен и зависим, хотя все еще не желал до конца признавать это. Наркотики заменили ему все и всех.

Итан не принимал уже четыре дня, денег не было на дозу, а организм требовал. Мучительное состояние не прекращалось, а лишь усиливалось с каждым днем, Итану становилось хуже. Он чувствовал себя, словно он психически нездоров, спать не выходило, а если Райт и дремал какие-то короткие промежутки времени, то ему либо снились кошмары, либо наркотики. Итан истощался, его начинали мучить судороги: мышцы спины, шеи, рук и ног сводило до криков, он утыкался в подушку и рвал наволочку зубами, словно одичалый зверь. Жар окутал его тело, как при пневмонии и капли болезненного пота впитывала постель. В комнате поселился запах, похожий на запах смерти.

Мать с отцом начали прятать кошельки, видимо просекли фишку, но все еще не уточняли в чем дело. Пока родителей не было дома, он лихорадочно искал украшения, лихорадочно искал хоть что-то ценное. И хотя в доме была куча ценных вещей, но, к примеру, такие как телевизор или еще нечто подобное Итан не мог продать, ибо это было слишком очевидно. Разумеется он все-таки пару раз сомневался, потому что на что только не пойдет наркоман ради получения заветного зиплока с мнимым счастьем.

Хотя даже если бы сейчас у Итана появились деньги, то взять товар он мог только в среду, а это ждать еще чертову ночь. Нужно было что-то решать, поэтому Райт тут же забился в угол и набрал Кейт. Он знал, что скорее всего Хук пошлет его далеко, потому что она та еще жадина, но другого выбора не было.

— Да?

— Это я, — дрожащим голосом заявил он.

— Да я как бы поняла, че хотел?

— У тебя есть доза?

— Не-а, — неуверенно сказала Хук.

— Врешь? Пожалуйста, Кейт, я сейчас умру. Хоть что-то.

— Есть немного мефа, но на этом все, я себе его оставила.

— Я, блять, кони щас двину, я весь в поту! — огрызнулся Итан.

— Я понимаю, но мне он нужен самой.

— Ты хочешь чтоб я прям щас сдох?! — перешел на истеричный крик. — У меня судороги по всему телу.

— Ита, ты хочешь, чтобы потом двинула кони я? Ты знаешь, что у меня у самой нет денег на наркоту и я вообще хуй знает, где Брэд. Сейчас все очень сложно.

— Да пиздец, охуенная ты подружка.

— Сорри.

Итан со всей злобой кинул телефон в стену, что тот аж разлетелся на осколки. Он резко схватил себя за патлы и до боли сжал их, закричав во весь голос. Пару раз Райт ударился головой об стену. Ему хотелось зарыдать, но он не мог.

В конце концов, не выдержав и собрав в охапку ноутбук, какое-то ненужное барахло и велик из гаража, он направился на местный рынок в паре километров. Тяжеленный рюкзак тянул обратно, а велик противно скрипел и еще больше раздражал Итана. Он не хотел встретить кого-нибудь знакомого по пути, потому что выглядел Райт просто отвратительно: потресканные губы, красные от недосыпа глаза, мертвецкая кожа и будто бы какой-то еле уловимый аромат от нее.

Итан мог сделать все что угодно сейчас, лишь бы раствориться в экстазе. Если бы ему сказали облизать асфальт — он бы превратил язык в мясо, если бы ему сказали порезать себя — он бы истек кровью полностью, если бы ему сказали продать свое тело — он бы позволил делать с собой все, на что только способна больная фантазия человека. Так сильно он хотел!

Часы тянулись предательски медленно, Итан потерял счет времени сколько уже он пробыл на холоде в окружении пародий на павильоны, где продавались китайские подделки и бесполезные вещи. Чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство, Итан дергал ногой и постоянно покусывал губы, превращая их в ошметки. Люди останавливались и с интересом спрашивали цену у Райта, но когда слышали баснословные цифры, то лишь усмехались и стремительно уходили прочь. Хотя все-таки ноутбук продать удалось через некоторое время, пусть Райт и скинул цену, но больше такого он не допустит.

Один бородатый мужчина, походящий на фермера, с особым любопытством рассматривал велосипед, вертел из стороны в сторону, а после басистым голосом задал вопрос:

— Сколько хочешь за коня?

— Сотку.

— Хах, сотку за эту рухлядь?

— Да, а что-то не так? — дерзко ответил Итан.

— Парень, да у тебя никто ничто не возьмет за такие деньги, одумайся. Максимум дам полтинник.

— Я не тороплюсь, посижу еще.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами.

Если честно, сидеть здесь еще было так себе затеей. Итан почти не двигался и промерз до костей, не хватало еще простудиться. Мужчина уж было последовал дальше, как внезапно у в голове что-то щелкнуло и Райт окрикнул его.

— Я согласен!

Бородатый расплылся в довольной улыбке и отсчитал пять банкнот по десять баксов. Итан с некой печалью взглянул на своего друга, с которым пережил многое. Этот велик повидал многое: как Итан улыбался, как Итан плакал, как Итан мечтал умереть и как Итан мечтал стать свободным. Но теперь его время подошло к концу и Райт бессовестно менял его на деньги, которые потратит на пустоту.

Итан последний раз провел по родной раме и уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. И именно в этот момент ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что он понял, насколько опустился на дно, насколько стал ущербным.

— Ну? Я забираю? — нахмурился бородатый, вырвав Райта из мыслей.

— Да, конечно.

Велосипед укатывался вдаль, тая в лучах закатного солнца, а Итан провожал его бездумным взглядом, на душе будто кошки скреблись. В голове промелькнула мысль, что Итан только что оторвал от себя значимый кусочек. Он положил в карман пятьдесят баксов и тяжело вздохнул. В общем у него было жалких сто двадцать долларов, что ж, на фентанил в любом случае не хватит и был ли смысл тратить на таблетки, от которых эффект гораздо слабее?

Спрашивать у себя самого не было смысла, ведь ранним утром, с первым криком птиц Итан с уверенностью направлялся к Дейку. С каждым шагом он ускорялся, уже предвкушая насладиться хоть чем-то. Эта ночь Итану далась не просто, он не спал и разодрал себе всю кожу на венах. Счастье, что родители еще не заметили пропажи вещей. Все эти дни Кэрол искренне верила в то, что Райт просто простудился. Она старательно пичкала его таблетками, которые он клал себе под язык и позже выплевывал в неприметную вазу.

Ухоженные дома сменились кирпичными бараками, запах здесь был особенный, какой-то затхлый и холодный, старческий. От каждого темного закоулка веяло чем-то преступным, Райт уже давно стал частью всего этого и чувствовал себя «уютно» без Кейт. Ни один мутный тип не мог навредить ему, ведь теперь для общества он сам занял эту роль.

Обеспечив себя белыми подружками, Итан был как никогда счастлив, он радовался, как ребенок радовался Санта Клаусу, вот только «подарки» были уже совсем не детские. Судороги сменились приятным блаженством, которое плавно расслабляло тело. Медленно он свернулся в клубок и нездоровая улыбка озарила его лицо. Итан закусил губы и победно вздохнул. Казалось бы, худшее позади? Но все было далеко не так радужно, ведь худшее только впереди. Райт еще не знал, в какую пропасть он летел.


	46. Стеклянная бабочка.

**Какой-то из дней?**

Рэй утопал в пьянстве, каждый день угасал в забвении, наушники были знатно потрепаны, а легкие почти обратились в прах, надрывный кашель изнурял. Водка, ликер, ром, виски, бренди, джин и снова водка, в крови мешалось все, что только можно. Не сосчитать сколько раз Рэй уже выблевывал все в унитаз, этот день не был исключением, лишь вместо унитаза была трава. Единственным спасением вдруг нашлось бесчисленное количество рюмок, словно панацея.

Но как только разум становился чуть трезвым, то Рэй незамедлительно направлялся к дому Райтов и мог по несколько часов оккупировать скамейку на параллельной стороне улицы, туманно вглядываясь в его окна, а затем пялясь на дверь, в ожидании того, что Итан выйдет, но увы. Как же он скучал по запаху его волос и неприступному виду, взгляду исподлобья, такому загадочному и что-то явно замышляещему, по его холодным пальцам, от которых по коже разбегались мурашки и тут же хотелось под струи горячего душа.

Циммерман прислонил ладонь к помятому лицу, потерев красные глаза. Ощущался неприятный привкус вчерашнего веселья и безумно хотелось пить, как будто во рту образовалась Сахара. Рэй нахмурился, не понимая происходящего, ведь очнулся он на заднем сидении своей тачки. Стекла запотели, снаружи сеялась мгла поодаль фонарей, а их величавые столбы окутывала дымка тумана. На стекле застыли серебристо-серые капли воды, они были мельчайшие и неподвижные. У тумана словно имелся слегка розовато-желтоватый цвет, он больше походил на еле уловимые облачка, которые можно было развеять махом руки. Улица была зеркальная, отражая на асфальте молодую луну, окруженную призрачными звездами, коих было по пальцам пересчитать. «Бля-я-ять, сколько время?!» — недовольно пробубнил Рэй, пытаясь неуклюже найти телефон на сидениях. Озарив лицо ярким светом, он увидел четкие цифры восемь пятьдесят восемь.

Прошипев и откинувшись на спинку сидения, Рэй зарылся пальцами в грязные волосы. Кажись на этот раз он действительно слишком переборщил с алкоголем, ибо этот день был для него потерян. Хотя если честно, Циммерман не знал даже какой день недели. Скоро надо было возвращаться в школу, если, конечно, не уже, а ему было абсолютно безразлично, что там случится с его будущим, потому что сейчас все катастрофически плохо и сейчас гораздо важнее, чем потом. И с каких пор он стал таким ранимым?..

В машине было прохладно, отчего зубы Рэя чуть ли не начали стучать друг об друга, изо рта выходили облачка пара, тут же растворяясь. Обнаружив запачканный анорак на автомобильном коврике, Рэй натянул его на себя, не взирая на болотные капли на черной ткани. Его волновало лишь одно — найти попить и поскорее добраться до кровати. С неким скрипов открыв дверь, Циммерман буквально вывалился на улицу, чуть не подскользнувшись на тонкой корке льда, которая тут же хрустнула и обратилась в воду. Осмотревшись, он понял, что он в пару кварталах от дома, совсем недалеко. Мерседес был брошен прямо посередине парковки возле какого-то крохотного здания фастфуда. Как он тут оказался и как сел за руль — кто б его знал, но уже радовало то, что Рэй был цел и невредим, что нельзя было сказать о машине. Грозно хлопнув дверью и обойдя ее, он заметил небольшую вмятину. В принципе ничего критичного, но черт побери, откуда?!

Пошарив по карманам и достав хиленькую пачку мальборо, Рэй взял последнюю и закурил, все еще внимательно рассматривая крыло. На ум не приходило ничего, кроме ласкового поцелуя со столбом или деревом. Хотя… Чего гадать, Циммерман в любом случае не смог бы вспомнить. В следующую секунду он небрежно поплелся в сторону дома, вновь садиться за руль в таком состоянии Рэй посчитал критическим. Шагая вдоль пустынной улицы, специально наступая в замороженные лужи, Циммерман, казалось, наконец-то не думал ни о чем. Он просто шествовал вперед, наслаждаясь одиночеством, свет единично горел в домах. Создавалось впечатление, что целая улица, нет, целый город сейчас принадлежал Рэю. Он мог бы начать прыгать по льду, как бешенный, обращая его в воду, мог бы сейчас закричать во всю глотку, мог бы достать бутылку из урны и разбить ее об асфальт и никто бы ничего ему не сказал, ведь он совершенно один. Это ощущение было одновременно и вдохновляющим, и удручающим, потому что разделить этот момент абсолютной дикости и спокойствия все-таки в глубине души хотелось. И как же это правильно называлось: одиночество или свобода?

Внезапно начал моросить мелкий дождик, такой неприятный, от его грубых прикосновений хотелось вздернуться. Рэй выбросил сигарету, вернее то, что от нее осталось и покрыл голову капюшоном, весь оставшийся путь до дома он пропялил в землю, лишь иногда поднимая взгляд. Приближаясь к дому, Циммерман уже издалека заметил какой-то едкий красный цвет в районе двери, он был ярче любого фонаря. Появилось предчувствие чего-то нехорошего и он ускорил шаг, нахмурившись. Дистанция сокращалась и красный цвет приобретал очертания, а затем собрался в потекшие, словно кровавые, буквы. Рэй остановился и замер, обескураженно хлопая глазами. От увиденного его тряхнуло и чуть ли не затрясло, а в голове пронзительно звучало: «Че за…?!».

На стене и двери с размахом гласило: «Пидорам тут не место». Буквы наводили ужас, ибо этот красный цвет выедал глаза, надпись была сделана будто второпях, потому что она была неаккуратная, но именно это и придавало ей нечто жуткое. Рэй вздохнул и резко зажмурил глаза до боли, словно пытаясь проснуться, но, открыв глаза, надпись по-прежнему оставалась на месте. Циммерман скорчил непонятную гримасу и медленно, как будто осторожничая, пошел к двери. Чем ближе подходил он, тем отчетливее становился запах краски, это было сделано совсем-совсем недавно, по всей видимости. Терраса была испачкана каплями краски, но Рэя это уже не волновало, ибо он безразлично наступал на них.

Циммерман открыл дверь и после с шумом захлопнул ее за собой, скатываясь вниз на ватных ногах. Только что за эти пару секунд в голове у него произошел необъяснимый бум, который перевернул все. Он уставился в одну точку и поджал к себе колени, склонив на них голову. Совершенно было неясно почему его так задело, ведь он всегда был человеком равнодушным ко всему. Ничто и никто не смел задеть его за живое, но сейчас эта стена безразличия вдруг начала распадаться на кирпичики. Он вдруг отчетливо понял, что случилось на самом деле, что теперь так будет постоянно и разбитым окошком это не ограничится. Рэй наконец-то очутился в шкуре Итана, который терпел издевки большую часть жизни, который мирился с ними и принимал такое отношение как должное. Циммерман не был готов к такому позору, не был готов к тому, что про него начнет ходить куча мерзких сплетен, не был готов к тому, что самые, казалось бы, близкие люди отвернутся в такой важный для него момент. С этого момента нормальной жизни больше не будет, это не кончится, ведь город крохотный, а слухи расползаются быстро.

Дрожащими руками Рэй вынул из кармана блок сигарет, но он был пуст, тогда он со всей злости его смял и бросил на пол. Он впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя беспомощным, ведь на него ополчился будто весь мир. Всегда наглый, бездушный и не считающийся с другими человек обратился в маленького беззащитного котенка, которому требовалось приткнуться в теплые объятия. Циммерман никогда не думал о том, как другим было тяжело после его таких же мерзких выходок, но, ощутив еще самое безобидное на себе, он чувствовал некую несправедливость, ведь ему всегда сходило все с рук, так какого черта он оказался на месте жертвы? Так какого черта теперь не ему, а кому-то сходило с рук?

Рэй глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, как Дорис спускалась со второго этажа, а за спиной у нее находился Фрэнк. Увидев сына, Дорис застыла на месте, показалось, что она даже забыла как дышать. Простояв так несколько секунд, она наконец осмелилась подойти к Рэю, направлялась она к Циммерману с не присущим ей спокойствием для подобной ситуации. Она плавно опустилась на корточки и важно взглянула на Рэя, поправляя ему волосы, ее рука легко сползла ему на щеку, а затем на губы. Дорис аккуратно поглаживала мелкие царапины на лице сына.

Фрэнк же в это время стоял в проеме, по его осуждающему взгляду было ясно, что он в курсе всей ситуации, хотя оно логично — не заметить надпись сложно. Руки Миллера были скрещены, а губы поджаты, выглядел он как настоящий хозяин этого дома. Но Циммерман не обращал на него внимания, заостряя взгляд на стене.

— Дори? — вдруг произнес Фрэнк.

— Принеси воды, пожалуйста, — попросила солнечная женщина.

— Хорошо.

— Где ты пропадаешь? — шепотом спросила Дорис, на что Рэй ничего не ответил и лишь дернул голову от руки матери. — Рэй, мы начали возвращаться к тому, от чего я тебя пыталась уберечь. Посмотри на свое лицо, ты как побитый пес. Зачем ты нарочно калечишь себя?

От Циммермана вновь не последовало ответа, он пытался смотреть в одну точку, но в какой-то момент все же столкнулся с требовательным взором матери.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она Миллера.

— Все в порядке?

— Да.

— Что насчет того безобразия? — нахмурился Фрэнк, имея ввиду то, что снаружи.

— Я хотела бы поговорить с Рэем наедине об этом.

— Ладно, если что я комнате.

Миллер нехотя развернулся и направился наверх, лестница скрипела от его протяжных шагов.

— Ну и ну, как перегаро-о-ом-то несет, — лучезарно улыбнулась она, подавая стакан воды Циммерману.

Рэй начал жадно пить, капля скатилась по его подбородку и впиталась в одежду. Дорис внимательно наблюдала за Рэем и продолжала вглядываться в его лицо. Рэй отставил стакан и вытер рот рукавом.

— Ты я, вижу, времени не теряешь? — скорчился в усмешке.

— Надеюсь, что ты меня не упрекаешь? Ты ведь уже совсем взрослый и должен меня понять.

— М-м, — покивал, — я, выходит, должен, а меня значит понять никто не должен.

— Не начинай, прошу. Слушай, я понимаю, что тебе плохо, еще и эта надпись… — тяжело вздохнула.

— Не уверен, что ты понимаешь, иначе ты бы мне не выносила мозги.

— Рэй, я тебе уже говорила, что ты — мой сын, причем единственный, я хочу для тебя только лучшего и конечно я беспокоюсь, потому что я тебя люблю сильно-сильно.

— Мам, я тебя тоже люблю и поэтому не против Фрэнка, но тебе проще, потому что вы ничем не отличаетесь от других, ты можешь спокойно выйти с ним на улицу и в ваш адрес никто слова не скажет, и не напишет этой хуеты.

— Время пройдет и ты в любом случае забудешь про него.

— Ты меня знаешь лучше, чем я себя?

— Я была таким же подростком, про меня и не такое писали.

Циммерман помолчал пару секунд, а затем с дерзостью ответил:

— Знаешь, че меня в тебе бесит? Ты на нормальные вещи реагируешь как полная дура, а на на это строишь из себя святую.

— Не ори на меня.

— Даже тона не повысил, — привстал.

— На какие нормальные? Твой юношеский максимализм? Все это проходили. Я тоже думала о том, что мне нравятся девочки, но на этом все, для жизни это не пригодно, ты никогда не создашь с ним полноценную семью.

— Да мне похуй! — вскрикнул.

— Не выводи меня из себя, — прошипела Дорис.

— А какой ты реакции ожидаешь от меня? Я устал выслушивать это дерьмо.

Циммерман был готов уйти, как вдруг Дорис схватила его за рукав анорака и притянула обратно, неведомая сила проснулась в ней в этот момент, что Рэй даже удивился.

— Послушай сюда! Мне это надоело! Я не хочу, чтобы на меня до конца жизни озирались и шептались за спиной, что а-а-а, это та, которая вырастила этого — вскинула руками. — Мне вообще глубоко насрать, что у вас там, но я не хочу, чтобы на моей двери красовались надписи, что я вырастила пидора. Мне противно это! — процедила сквозь зубы, глаза ее заблестели и выступили слезинки.

— Ты че, бешеная?

— Я тебе все сказала и еще раз повторяю, увижу вместе с ним — проваливай на все четыре стороны. Чтоб завтра закрасил это!

— А, проваливать значит? Вот так ты меня любишь?

— Да, так! Поэтому так и говорю!

— Ага, считай ты угробила все мое уважение к тебе, — на лице Рэя отпечаталось отвращение. — А насчет этой поеботы — не волнуйся. Завтра встану и закрашу, а потом соберу все свои манатки и свалю.

— Куда свалишь? — с издевкой спросила Дорис.

— Найду куда, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не шучу.

Рэй развернулся и перескакивая через ступеньки, бегом добрался до своей комнаты, хлопнув дверью так, что аж стены дома затрещали. Он снял анорак и кинул его на пол. Рэй был настолько зол, что казалось, будто сейчас он подожжет всю комнату и дом устремится в воздух, а деревяшки разлетятся по сторонам, превращаясь в ничто, искры будут как салют. Циммерман не узнавал собственную мать, ее словно подменили и сейчас он жил совершенно с другим человеком, незнакомым ему никогда. Он не ожидал, что она могла быть такой, ведь Рэй ее знал всегда понимающей и не способной наговорить столько гадостей, именно поэтому он чувствовал себя обманутым.

Появилось стойкое ощущение того, что у Рэя больше не было дома, он не чувствовал себя уютно и защищено в собственной комнате, потому что знал, что за ее пределами собственная мать его презирает и в глубине души ненавидит за выбор.

Еще чуть-чуть и Рэй бы разгромил всю комнату, выкинул бы к чертовой бабушке стол и кровать из окна, порвал бы все плакаты и сломал стул, но, собрав волю в кулак, он сделал пару глубоких вздохов и незамедлительно направился в кладовку. Если иного выхода выместить злость нет, значит Циммерман будет поступать так. Прихватив старую банку краски и знатно потрепанную кисть, где не хватало ворса, он вышел на влажную улицу прямо в футболке. Красный цвет действовал на Рэя, словно серная кислота, уничтожая его. Глаза налились кровью, руки затряслись, а ноздри расширились. Макнув кисть в подобие персикового цвета, Циммерман резко выдернул ее и капли разлетелись по сторонам, разбиваясь на маленькие кляксы. С каждым таким движением красный цвет тускнел, исчезал за неровными подтеками. Рэй пытался спрятать собственный позор, но казалось, будто красный цвет все равно поглощал в себя персиковый и виднелся сквозь толстые слои новой краски. Словно теперь это навечно и единственное, что истребит это — сдирание до голого кирпича, полное уничтожение оболочки.

Рэй закусил губу, и на его лице отразилась адская боль, он был неприятен себе как никогда. Резко подняв банку, он выплеснул всю краску на дверь и она густоватой рекой потекла вниз, затекая между деревяшек, стекая уродливыми ручьями. Рэй стукнул кулаками по двери, отчего его пальцы и ладони замарались. Он начал размазывать краску по двери, переходя на чуть шершавые стены, он впивался в стену ногтями, источая их, превращая пальцы в мясо. Циммерман рычал и бесился, периодически выкрикивая матом в пустоту.

Все обернулось против него, он злился на Итана, что тот так с ним поступил, злился, что тому наплевать на его чувства, злился на себя, потому что он впервые почувствовал себя использованным, медвежонком, которым поигрались, а потом безжалостно выбросили. Да, Рэй сделал достаточно дерьма в своей жизни, но неужели карма существует? Неужели дерьмо умеет возвращаться бумерангом и бить в десятки раз сильнее? Это ведь обычно детские сказки, что мир справедлив, так какого черта смысл жизни сосредоточился на каком-то там парне с кучей татуировок и плохой репутацией? Рэй обессиленно сполз и склонил голову, он облокотился об стену и прикрыл глаза. Циммерман эмоционально истощился, выгорел, он уже устал забываться в алкоголе, ведь по сути это было таким бесполезным занятием, потому что с каждым разом требовалось все больше и больше, уже воротило от одного запаха. Мурашки как будто иглы покалывали кожу, волосы гладил прохладный ветер, на ресницы легла ночь и Рэй провалился в сон.

Шторы были задернуты и лучи света с трудом пронзались через мелкие щелочки по бокам, из-за льняных штор комната выглядела по-особому тепло и уютно, кровать была такой мягкой, что создавалось впечатление, будто спишь на седьмом облаке. Но внезапно покой нарушился грубыми пощечинами, разбудившими Итана, он нехотя открыл глаза, увидев перед собой Альфреда. Райт нахмурился и повернулся к стене, нырнув под одеяло с головой, но в следующую секунду одеяло было сдернуто, скомкано и отправлено в ближайший пыльный угол.

— Вставай. — твердо произнес Альфред.

— Чего? Зачем?

— Вставай сказал.

— Сначала скажи зачем, — сонным голосом пробормотал.

— Ты меня не понял?

Отец жестко цапнул ногу Итана и потащил его тушку с кровати, а тот и среагировать не успел. Райт очень неприятно грохнулся на пол, ударившись позвоночником.

— Какого черта?!

— Тебя не добудишься. Когда я что-то говорю, то надо это делать.

— Серьезно? — огрызнулся, потирая спину.

— Сбегай в магазин за продуктами, Кэрол нужно завтрак готовить.

— И только для этого надо было меня будить?!

— Ты и так днями валяешься, нихера не делаешь, так попытайся хотя бы быть полезным.

— Я полезен сам себе.

— Еще подерзи мне. В общем список возьмешь у мамы, — могучая спина Альфреда развернулась, но внезапно он остановился и осмотрел комнату. — Как-то пусто у тебя стало, не уж то убрался, наконец?

— Ага.

Итан в душе расхохотался, но наяву старался не подавать виду. «Да-да, убрался», — с издевкой проговаривал в голове Райт. Если теперь уборкой называется вынос вещей на продажу ради психоактивных, то да. В скором времени родители непременно ощутят эту чудесную уборку на себе, потому что тормоза Итан потерял окончательно. Чуть ли не каждый день Райт находил, что продать и плелся на барахолку, чтобы выручить гроши. Все скопленные деньги Итан прятал под матрац, с нетерпением жаждая наступление заветного дня. И, кстати, заветный день должен был наступить совсем скоро — завтра по календарю среда! В этот раз Итан ждал этого дня как никогда сильно, ибо Дейк обещал что-то очень интересное и привлекательное. Райта аж потряхивало от ожидания.

Встав с кровати и потянувшись к потолку, Итан достал из шкафа помятую футболку и джинсы, не хотелось одеваться как-то виртуозно, ведь за пальто все равно никто ничего не заметит. Движения были настолько медленными и ленивыми, что Райт напоминал черепаху. Джинсы слегка спадали с бедер, а кости стали видны отчетливее, кажись Итан скинул пару килограммов. Смотря на себя в зеркало, он усмехнулся. Да, если бы он раньше знал, что при помощи наркотиков можно похудеть так быстро, то он непременно начал бы принимать еще будучи в одиннадцатом классе.

Сделав рутинный утренний обряд в ванной комнате, Итан спустился со второго этажа, на комоде его ждала небрежно свернутая стодолларовая купюра. Повернув голову налево, он увидел Кэрол, которая в очередной раз драила кухню. Для Райта оставалось загадкой, что она каждый раз там находила, чтобы это так усердно чистить до скрипа. Подкравшись к ней сзади и резко схватив ее за плечи, Итан ее знатно напугал, что она аж дернулась. Он не понял зачем и для чего это сделал, наверно просто так, хотел повеселиться.

— Ты меня напугал! — возбужденно сказала Кэрол.

— Я в курсе, что там за список?

— Вот, нужно купить молоко, овощи, крупу…

— Я все прекрасно вижу, — прервал он ее речь, взглянув на нее с высокомерием.

— А этот чего, сходить не мог?

— Что?

— Я сейчас про папашу, чем он занимается, опять в кабинете просиживает штаны, пересчитывая денежки?

— Ты ничего не перепутал?

— А что не так?

— Это твой отец и будь добр говорить о нем, как об отце.

— Звучит неубедительно, не могу считать отцом того, кто ко мне относится по-свински и избивает.

— А ты как относишься, не по-свински?! — разъяренно спросила Кэрол. — Поумерь свой пыл, дорогой. На деньги этого так называемого папаши ты живешь. Ты ешь его еду, живешь в его доме и учиться ты будешь на его деньги.

— М-м, по-моему он был бы рад больше моей смерти, — усмехнулся. — Как и ты.

— Ты думай, что ты говоришь, бестолковый! Какой же у тебя поганый рот!

— Воу, тише-тише. Не ври себе, — лучезарно улыбнулся. — Ладно, я пошел в магаз, — Райт направился к двери, но внезапно остановился. — Кстати, об учебе, не беспокойся — платить не надо. Я все-е-е ра-а-авно не сдам экзамены.

Итан исчез за дверью, плавно закрыв ее, удивительно, что не хлопнув. Обычно у подростков есть дурацкая привычка хлопать дверьми так, что на стенах трещины потом появляются. Кэрол, конечно, была ошарашена заявлением сына, она стояла на кухне и, хлопая ресницами, пялилась на закрытую дверь. Она гадала, не показалось ли ей, не глюки ли у нее уже? Но, вновь переварив момент, Кэрол точно поняла, что нет, не послышалось. Подобное поведение Итана заставляло ее надолго уходить в себя и искать причину, что же она сделала не так, как же она могла так облажаться, вырастив такого, по ее мнению, отброса? Ведь еще полтора года назад все было чудесно, Итан у нее всегда был под присмотром, не пропускал ужины и боялся лишнее слова вставить, прилежно учился, а сейчас что? Кэрол, вроде как, старалась воспитывать его, но толку-то не было, а все потому что на самом деле сын ее мало интересовал, но создавать видимость надо было.

А Итан бодренько шагал по улице, ну как бодренько, как бодрая улитка. Солнышко сегодня по-особенному грело, сугробы почти все растаяли, лишь редкие серые кучки лежали в тени домов, но ничего, скоро и они исчезнут. Зеленая сочная травка пучками назревала у корней деревьев, да и деревья не отставали, ведь их почки набухли. В наушниках играл крутой рэперский трек, что хотелось подтанцовывать. Но этот день делался веселее и ярче, когда Райт возвращался к мыслям о завтрашнем дне. Загадок конечно было много, что же такого хотел от него Дейк?

Райт глубоко ушел в думы и не заметил машину, водитель ударил по тормозам и раздался скрежет, а затем звонко зазвучал клаксон. Итан вынул наушник и равнодушно глянул на автомобиль, из окна высунулся какой-то полуседой мужчина и начал крыть матами Райта, но тот лишь всунул наушник обратно в ухо и размеренно пошел дальше, как будто ничего и не случилось. В последнее время Итан был сух на эмоции, ну кроме тех часов, когда ему безумно хотелось вштыриться.

Итак, зайдя в магазин, он прошел к холодильникам, где стояли канистры с молоком, попутно Райт еще скинул в корзину хлеб, овощи и крупу. Глаза разбегались от изобилия молока, ведь не секрет, что в Америке его обожают. Итан знал, что Кэрол обычно готовила из органического молока, но оно стоило в районе четырех-шести долларов, а обычное пастеризованное два доллара, так еще по скидке. Выбор был очевиден, ибо Итан планировал оставить себе сдачу, если, конечно, она вообще будет. Закинув канистру в корзину, Итан направился дальше и вдруг увидел знакомый силуэт: короткая юбка в клетку, мешковатая футболка и дутая куртка. «Ри?» — подумал Райт. Подойдя ближе, его догадки оправдались, это была именно она. Ариана выбирала себе нáчос.

Итан стоял и тупил, вроде бы, у них не такие дружеские отношения, чтобы он вот так подходил и здоровался с ней, с другой стороны в груди потеплело от того, что он встретил кого-то знакомого, он ее уже давно не видел, с тех пор как Брэд куда-то делся. Но Райту не пришлось подходить, ведь Блэквуд обернулась и удивленно выпучила глаза так, что на момент показалось, будто ее реснички достают до бровей. Элегантно зашагав массивными ботинками по полу, она приблизилась к Итану.

— Давно тебя не видела, — начала Ариана.

— Я тебя тоже, классный прикид.

— Знаю, не могу сказать тебе того же, — съязвила.

— М-м, — с ухмылкой глянул на нее Райт.

— Закупаешься?

— Уже на кассу иду.

— Тогда нам по пути.

Пробив товары на кассе, они вышли из магазина, Ариана достала блок сигарет и закурила. Сигареты были ей к лицу, прибавляли какого-то антуража.

— Откуда у тебя бабки на сигареты? — задал вопрос Итан.

— А это не мои, — улыбнулась.

Вообще она казалась личностью интересной, нос у нее был очень аккуратный, а губки маняще пухлые, но это скорее всего из-за того, что она выходила за контур, когда красила их. А еще ее черные волосы собирали все лучи солнца, ибо блестели они так, будто их купали в алмазах. Вообще Итан давно подметил, что Ариана была похожа на азиатку из фильма «Убить Билла», ну которая школьница. «Так, ладно», — отвлек себя от мыслей Райт.

— Мне туда, — кивнул головой.

— Я с тобой пройдусь, — неожиданно заявила Блэквуд.

— Ну… Ладно.

Дым сигарет летел прямо на Итана, его воротило от этого запаха, поэтому он шел достаточно отстраненно. Когда курил Рэй было совсем не так, если честно, ему даже немножко нравилось, но только когда это делал Рэй. От него всегда приятно пахло, даже если он еще не успевал жвачку закинуть в рот, а от его одежды исходил особый притягательный аромат, который заставлял терять равновесие. У Райта аж ноги подкосились в этот момент, когда он воспроизвел запах, показалось, что он даже ощутил его наяву. Вдруг в груди предательски защемило, впервые за время их разлуки. Со скоростью света в голове пронеслись картинки, где они вместе и как они были счастливы. Итан закусил губу, а взгляд сделался неподвижным и словно его обволокли те самые крепкие руки, словно над ним вновь нависло его длинное тело.

— Черт… — произнес Райт.

— А? Чего ты там бормочешь?

— Нет, ничего, забыл кое-что купить.

— Как-то мы идем молчим, давай поболтаем.

— Ну давай.

— Отлично, предлагай темы.

— Твоя же идея, — возмутился он.

— Я предложила поболтать, а ты предлагаешь о чем поболтать, по-моему все логично.

— Э-э, ну хорошо, я давно Брэда не видел, не знаешь где он?

— Брэд? О-о, это вообще отдельная история! Я сама его давно не видела, он просто испарился.

— Вы же с ним тесно общались?

— Не настолько, как ты думаешь, — хихикнула. — Вообще я слышала несколько версий, одна из них, что у него были какие-то рамсы здесь с местными и ему пришлось свалить, другая, что его копы загребли, а третья так это вообще, что он сдох, — стрельнула сигарету, попав точно в лужу.

— Первая звучит бредово, стал бы он валить, у него здесь все.

— И что? Ты его не знаешь, он еще тот сумасшедший, к тому же он труслив. Если бы он захотел свалить, то сделал бы это на раз два, не задумываясь.

— Ладно-ладно, Брэд свалил, а ты-то все еще юзаешь?

— Ну для меня никогда не было преград достать, так что ты понял. А ты, я вижу, тоже не слезаешь? Выглядишь очень херово.

— Ну как, если считать, что я больше не долблю фен, то можно сказать, что слез. А так таблеточками балуюсь.

— Как можно с фента пересесть на таблетки? Это же невозможно.

— А у меня выбора нет, конечно кайф не тот.

— Что, ты на мели теперь?

— Вроде того.

— А я помню, как некоторые считали, что ты золотой мальчик, хах.

— Да? Почему я об этом не знал, — скромно улыбнулся. — Вообще я хотел скопить на дозу фента к своей днюхе, но как-то не выходит.

Ариана с особым интересом уставилась на Итана и приподняла бровь, уточняя:

— У тебя скоро день рождения?

— Да-а, через два дня, а я почему-то тусуюсь с малолеткой.

— Ой, да прекращай, сколько тебе там исполняется, восемнадцать? Сам недалеко ушел. Праздновать как-то собираешься хоть?

— Если «никак» считается за празднование, то да.

— Ну ты и чухан, а ведь мог бы собраться со мной и Кейт.

— Чего? — ошарашенно спросил Итан, не веря собственным ушам.

— А что, я бы нашла у кого можно было почиллить.

— Непривычно слышать такое от тебя, ты же меня не перевариваешь, а тут предлагаешь вместе собраться.

— Не обольщайся, мне просто тебя жалко.

Дойдя до перекрестка, Итану нужно было сворачивать направо, а Ариане налево. Дорога в этот раз казалась какой-то особенно долгой, наверно все из-за шага и разговора, который выбил из реальности. Ри остановилась и поправила юбочку.

— Короче, мне туда, если что, то пиши в директ, я в любом случае в четверг хотела у кого-нибудь зависнуть.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

— Да не за что, бывай.

Силуэт Блэквуд растворялся в лучах солнца, а ее лик отражался в витринах магазинов, мимо которых она уверенно шла, дерзко виляя бедрами, отчего ее юбочка подпрыгивала. Райт был весьма приятно удивлен такому предложению от нее, ведь от кого-кого, так от нее он точно такого не ожидал. Его порадовало, что ему не придется сидеть в свой восемнадцатый день в тухлой компании родителей. Теперь лишь оставалось позвонить Кейт и как-то помириться с ней, ведь с того дня они так и не разговаривали. Итана раздражало, что его подружка была такой гордой и заносчивой, но не позвать он ее не мог, ведь с ней по-особому весело и беззаботно.

Возвратясь домой, Итан как и планировал, забрал сдачу себе, а что, ему во всяком случае нужнее. Это заставило его окунуться в воспоминания, когда любимая и обожаемая тетя Хильда давала ему десять долларов на мороженное из грузовичка, а сдачу разрешала оставить себе. Приятные воспоминания нахлынули на него, в последнее время он все реже и реже думал о ней, да еще и к тому же давно не посещал ее могилку на кладбище, а ведь стоило бы принести ей цветы. И хотя совесть шептала Райту, что нужно обязательно это сделать, в это время затуманенный рассудок говорил обратное, ему эти деньги нужнее, каждый грош на счету.

Итан проходил мимо зеркала и остановился, детально разглядывая себя. Все только хуже и хуже. Так странно, как он докатился до такого? Как вообще люди падают так низко? Ведь все когда-то были милыми, невинными детьми, которые смотрели на мир через призму наивности. Все когда-то сидели в окружении игрушек и придумывали себе свой мир, мечтали о чем-то высшем и верили в сказку, так где наступает этот переломный момент? Переломный момент, когда люди превращаются в нечто ужасное, как Итан.

— А почему не фермерское?

— Чего? — вырвался из дум Итан, обратив внимание на мать.

— Молоко, ты же знаешь, что я готовлю из фермерского.

— Это было по скидке.

— А дальше что? Мне зачем вот это, с ним вообще не тот вкус.

— Какое купил, такое купил, значит надо было самой в магазин шагать, ясно?

— Ни о чем попросить нельзя, — обиженно сказала Кэрол.

— Да-да, давай, — махнул рукой, поднимаясь к себе в комнату.

Кэрол поджала губы и уставилась в пол, она почувствовала себя беспомощной, не способной повлиять ни на кого. «Что я за человек такой?», — прошептала она. Бесхарактерная. Бесхребетная. Что муж, что сын не ставили ее ни во что, прям как когда-то ее мать. Окунаясь в детские воспоминания, у нее чуть ли вновь не выступили слезы, но она проглотила ком в горле и сдержалась. «Отчего я это заслужила?» — обреченно подумала Кэр, доставая продукты из пакета.

Тем временем Итан заперся в комнате, когда он сидел у себя, то стрелки на часах вертелись будто со скоростью света. Солнце плыло по небу, постепенно прячась в верхушках деревьев. И рубиновое небо окрасилось синевой, а на место золотого диска пришел серебряный. Белый свет стелился легкой вуалью на крыши домов, а Райт тупил в потолок, потому что опять не мог уснуть, присутствовало некое волнение и черт бы его знал почему.

Странно было то, что в эту секунду он не думал почти о наркотиках, а думал почему-то про Рэя, неужели все-таки он соскучился по нему? «Интересно, чем он сейчас занят, думает ли вообще обо мне?» — задавал себе безответные вопросы Райт. Больше всего ему было любопытно напишет ли ему Циммерман в день рождения? Итан понимал, что после той ситуации в кабинете, после того, как он начал его избегать, вряд ли Рэй бы проявил желание, но надежда оставалась.

А вообще Райт был прав, между ним с Циммерманом сейчас будто бы протянулась ментальная нить, потому что оба они лежали в одиночестве и думали друг про друга, только Рэй делал это на заднем сидении тачки, все на той же парковке.

Домой Рэй возвращаться не планировал, не хотел ходить под прицелом Дорис. Самое удивительное было, кстати, то, что до этого он еще никогда не уходил из дома, именно с обидой за Дорис, хотя вроде бы Циммерман весь из себя такой девиантный.

В следующую секунду Итану пришла спонтанная мысль вытянуть руку вверх. Черт его знал — зачем, но он это сделал и его по какой-то неведомой причине торкнуло разрядом, словно только что он дотронулся до Рэя. А Рэй почувствовал, как холодок прошелся по его руке, будто его и вправду кто-то ласково погладил. Циммерман улыбнулся, как бы он сейчас хотел услышать голос Райта, а тот, лежа в постели, подумал о том, что был бы не прочь сейчас поболтать с ним.

Практически одновременно они взяли телефоны и набрали номера друг друга, но позвонить, к сожалению или счастью, так и не решились… Просто смотрели на экран и не могли нажать кнопку вызова, словно стояла блокировка. Итан обреченно вздохнул и ударил себя по лбу, что же он делал, он ведь наоборот хотел закончить и никогда не возвращаться к этому, потому что не было у него желания вновь переживать издевательства, да и ко всему прочему как же месть за все? Рэй же сунул телефон обратно в карман, был ли смысл звонить ему? «Не ответит же. Да и вряд ли хочет меня слышать», — подумал он.

— К черту, — оба вслух заявили они и закрыли глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством. Еще большего успокоения привнес внезапно начавшийся дождь, который заиграл песнь, ударяя по крышам.


	47. Я стану твоим прошлым.

**Черт его знает, неважно**

Долгожданный, волнительный, волшебный апрельский день! Деревья медленно украшались зелеными листьями, дороги становились с каждым днем все суше и суше, не считая ночных дождей. Живность просыпалась и пела, избавляя природу от остатков сна! Небо было чистое, и ясное солнце ослепляло окна, стирая с них зимнюю пыль. Семьи выходили жарить барбекю, и дети делились радостью, обнимая старые деревья. Время, когда можно было отдать предпочтение кедам, а не ботинкам.

Так и сделал Итан, забираясь на диван в кедах и поджимая ноги к животу. Люди, что были вокруг, заглушали музыку, игравшую из небольшой колонки, но это неважно. Ведь сейчас происходило грандиозное событие — восемнадцатилетие Итана, вот только настроение было совсем не праздничное. Райт качался из стороны в сторону, от живота к груди будто кошки скреблись, было настолько неспокойно и непонятно почему, почему он не радовался этому дню, ведь он его с детства ждал.

Родители поздравить его не успели, Райт слишком рано убежал, а их почему-то дома не наблюдалось. Да и если честно, Итан так не хотел, чтобы они его поздравляли, ему хотелось почувствовать себя еще более ненужным и выставить их виноватыми что ли…? Ведь кажется это был единственный день в году, когда они хотя бы делали вид, что любили Итана. Каждый год сценарий был одинаков: роскошный ужин, в конце которого преподносился торт со свечками, украшающими края. Итан задувал их, загадывая быть счастливым, причем каждый год одно и то же желание, а потом ему дарили скромный подарок, совершенно ему ненужный. Вспоминая все те моменты, когда огонь затухал, Райту хотелось безнадежно улыбаться, ведь сколько бы он не просил счастья, оно постоянно ускользало от него. Может он был сам виноват, а может ему просто суждено умереть неудачником.

Его взгляд медленно скользил по комнате, Ариана кокетливо болтала с такими же торчками, а Кейт вот-вот должна была прийти. Стол был завален разного рода дурью, Блэквуд обещала праздник — она его устроила. Разноцветные таблетки врассыпную, несколько зиплоков с интересным содержимым: от порошочков до травки, но все это чуждо Итану, ибо в кармане у него было самое что ни на есть золото. Его любимый фентанил, который достался ему очень просто, но в то же время опасно.

Днем ранее, прячась в таком уже родном переулке, Итан зашел «проведать» Дейка, тот пребывал в хорошем настроении, судя по его радостному выражению лица. Когда Дейк отлучился за наркотиками к себе в глубь, вместо «белых подружек» он вдруг вынес нечто поинтереснее, что заставило плясать огонек в глазах Итана и тревожно сглотнуть. Дейк помахал пакетиком перед Райтом и выдавил хитрую лыбу.

— Смотри, что есть.

— Это фент? — облизнулся, нахмурившись.

— Мне тут напели, что у тебя скоро день рождения? — облокотился об стену, забавно играя бровями.

— Завтра.

— Круто, день рождения это всегда круто, жаль не всегда весело. Сколько тебе там?

— Восемнадцать.

— Хорошая цифра, чувак. Хочешь я сделаю твой день рождения веселым? — еще раз помахал пакетиком.

— Ты хочешь мне толкануть по сниженной цене? — заинтересовался Итан.

— Почти, но никаких подарков не бывает просто так, поэтому тебе придется кое-что сделать, а только потом ты получишь подарочек.

— Звучит подозрительно.

— Мне кажется в твоем положении должно быть без разницы как это звучит, — ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, что тебе нужно? — слегка дрожащим от хотения голосом спросил он.

Выслушав Дейка, Райт тут же кивнул и побежал, будто песик, выполнять команду за лакомство. Гарантии Итана совершенно не интересовали, ведь на кону было ни с чем несравнимое, да и стал бы Дейк обманывать, ведь он и есть самая главная гарантия. Так, помимо ярлыка законченного наркомана, к нему прикрепился ярлык начинающего закладчика. Хотя, если честно, Райт не думал, что это многоразовая акция, Дейку просто не хотелось что-то делать, и Итан сделал это один раз за него, вот и все — все довольны.

Итан еле сдерживал порывы прямо сейчас не набрать шприц и доставить себе удовольствие через кровь: вознести себя к кратковременным вратам рая. Но и в этом сдерживании имелась своя прелесть, ведь как только Райт насытит себя желаемым, то это наслаждение не сравниться ни с чем, даже, наверно, с тем первым поцелуем… Ожидание всегда мучительно, но в момент, когда получаешь то, что хотел, ожидание получает высочайшую цену.

— Черт, опять, — ругнулся Райт. Каждый раз, как только Итан натыкался в своей голове на их воспоминания, то на его запястьях появлялись будто бы свежие невидимые порезы. Внутри него боролись два чувства — страх и любовь. Итан боялся того, что сегодня на экране он увидит сообщение от него, с кратким, но таким теплым поздравлением, но больше всего он боялся сорваться и ответить ему или позвонить — неважно. И самое, черт побери, странное в этом помимо страха было то, что где-то в закоулках еще и жила надежда на то, что так оно и будет, что Рэй напишет, а Итан ему ответит.

Райту хотелось просто ударить себя за свою абсурдность: сначала забить на Рэя и не вспоминать, а потом внезапно начать скучать по нему. М-да, такое возможно только с ним. Но на самом деле его опасения по тому поводу, что Рэй поздравит его, имели место быть, ведь тот еще за пару дней до всей растянувшейся неурядицы позаботился о подарке. Циммерман решил забежать домой, пока Дорис была на работе, и именно поэтому он сейчас тоскливо пялился на подарок, что лежал напротив. В голове у Циммермана происходила путаница. С одной стороны — зачем вообще все это нужно ему? С другой — неимоверно хотелось всучить Итану подарок, пусть даже если тот ему не пригодится, ведь для Рэя это прекрасный повод хотя бы еще раз увидеть Итана, заглянуть тому в глаза и попытаться уловить в них что-то, что наконец-то раскроет тайну происходящего.

Рэй безумно не любил неопределенности, он закусил губу и простонал. Он был совершенно потерян, в голове столько вопросов и все они без ответа. Что делать, как делать, а делать ли, а вдруг он не дома, а вдруг Рэй все испортит окончательно? Циммерман стиснул зубы и в голове отдалось: «Хватит!». С каких пор над ним стали брать верх мысли, а не момент? В голове всегда страшно и иногда нужно отключать ее. Все равно все сводилось к тому, что если сделает или не сделает, то он может пожалеть, так что выбор очевиден.

Из мыслей выпутала Итана Кейт. Она толкнула его по плечу, что он аж вздрогнул, и загадочно улыбнулась. Одна рука Хук была за спиной, а ее взгляд сделался хитрым.

— Ну че, дождался меня, именинник?

— С трудом. Ты где пропадала?

— Подарок тебе покупала.

— М-м, я вижу горлышко твоего подарка.

— Ой, ну короче это тебе.

Кейт протянула Итану бутылку «средненького» виски, а Райт в свою очередь изобразил радость. Обменявшись объятиями, они присели рядышком. «Очередной хреновый подарок», — подумал про себя Итан, хотя чего он еще ожидал от Кейт? Может, конечно, роль еще сыграла их недавняя ссора на восприятие такого чудесного сюрприза.

— А ты сейчас серьезно? — повертел в руках бутылку.

— Че-е? — смутилась она.

— То есть мы сейчас будем с тобой долбить, а ты мне даришь алкашку? — приподнял бровь.

— Да я же символически, позже тебе сделаю нормальный подарок, а это выпьешь потом, — пожала плечами. — Нет, ну если тебе не нравится, я могу забрать обратно.

— Да ладно, все хорошо, расслабься.

Кейт самодовольно улыбнулась и прошерстила взглядом, полным искушения, стол. Ей не терпелось чем-нибудь закинуться, вот только выбрать было сложно. Тут подоспела к столу Ариана, зрачки у нее прыгали, а на лице висела чутка безумная улыбка. Помада к краешку ее губ была смазана, как будто ее кто-то только что поцеловал. «И когда только успела?» — недоумевал Райт. В целом, сейчас ее лицо казалось чрезвычайно бледным, а губы были единственным ярким пятном. Выглядела она пугающе.

— О, Кити уже пришла! — наигранно удивилась Блэквуд.

— Блин, только не это, не называй меня так, Ри, — пробурчала Хук.

— Это звучит мило.

— Это звучит хреново. Терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь. Где меф?

— Так сразу?

— А че ждать? Ты сама уже обдолбалась.

— И? Начнем с того, что я хотела сделать Итану сюрприз.

— Чего? Какой сюрприз? — напрягся Райт.

— Ну нихрена, — изумилась Кейт.

— Сейчас!

На покачивающихся ногах Ариана завернула в соседнюю комнату, произвела какие-то манипуляции и тихими шагами направилась обратно. Выходя из комнаты, она крикнула Итану, чтобы тот закрыл глаза. Он насторожился, но послушался, и, в следующую секунду, он услышал как маленькие искорки заиграли. Открыв глаза, Райт увидел в правой руке у Блэквуд бенгальский огонек, а в левой она держала небольшой кексик, центр которого украшала свечка. Детская радость промелькнула в глазах Итана на пару мгновений, когда он увидел сказочный, бенгальский салют. Это вызвало на его лице искреннюю улыбку. Еще никогда никто не делал для него чего-то настолько милого, но при этом совсем незначительного.

— С днем рождения! — произнесла Ариана и предложила задуть свечку.

Потушив огонь, Итан, как и полагалось, загадал желание. Самое простое. Это маленькое представление было для Райта таким неожиданным, впечатляющим и приятным, что он поднялся и приобнял Блэквуд, сердечно поблагодарив ту. Так странно было получать поздравления от того человека, от которого меньше всего ждешь.

— Спасибо, — еще раз произнес Итан.

— Да все в порядке, теперь можете долбить, — подмигнула она.

— А меня ты так не обнимал, — обиженно утвердила Кейт.

— Ну извини, — пожал плечами Райт.

— Круто, — показала палец вверх. — Виски стоил дороже, чем сраный кекс.

— Дело вообще не в этом, а во впечатлениях.

— А, ну да. Мне все понятно, — покивала Хук.

— Давай только без ругани, не порти настроение мне.

— Может я вообще зря пришла? — возмутилась Кейт.

— Блять, успокойся, ты чего взъелась?

— Да все, где мой меф?

— Вон там, — указал Райт.

— Отлично.

Итан вздохнул, ему жутко захотелось пить, словно из организма высосали всю жидкость, что аж в горле начало жечь. Так внезапно. Медленным шагом он направился на поиски кухни. Спустя несколько минут бессмысленной ходьбы, он вдруг понял, что ходил вокруг да около. Точно, вот же она! Такие почти отвалившиеся дверки гарнитура, покрытые слоем старого жира, скрипучие ящики, в которых лежало невесть что. Но из всего окружающего хаоса, он заметил одинокий стакан, стекло было удивительно чистое, как будто его специально отполировали. Итан нахмурился, но обхватил этот стакан губами, жадно начав пить. Он не помнил, чтобы наливал туда воды, но разве это важно? Вода будто заменила кровь в венах, и теперь Райт стал ее частью, ему на момент показалось, что он плыл по течению, а его хрупкие плечи обволакивал молочный туман.

Допив, Итан не заметил, как стакан исчез из его рук, внимательно посмотрев на ладони, оглянувшись по сторонам, он не обнаружил стакан. «К черту!» — подумал он и пошел. Странное ощущение качки, как на корабле преследовало его при каждом шаге и земля словно танцевала под ногами. Мандраж и легкое ощущение землетрясения, как по телу, так и в голове. Дощечки расходились и сходились по оси, становились волнистыми и вытягивались в невообразимые формы, глаза не могли поверить в происходящее, и веки становились тяжелыми от шокированного моргания.

Мутный взгляд упал на такое же мутное зеркало, Итан еле смог разглядеть свой тощий силуэт, он будто бы слился с бледной стеной, покрытой трещинами. Когда его взгляд слишком долго задерживался на трещинах, то они начинали увеличиваться, плетя паутину по всей стене и постепенно переходя на Райта. Он пытался стряхнуть паутину, потирая кожу и впиваясь в нее ногтями, но становилось все только хуже. Глаза распахнулись от ужаса, когда взор наткнулся на вены, они были все в синяках, которые чернели с каждой секундой, превращаясь в кровавые дырки, разъедающие руку до костей.

Итан скорчил лицо, ему захотелось закричать, но голос пропал, он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Дернувшись назад, он почувствовал еле ощутимое тепло и вновь перевел взгляд на зеркало. Сзади стоял Брэд, его лицо не выражало эмоций, а тело казалось полупрозрачным, сам он будто бы парил в воздухе. Губы Брэда зашевелились, но вместо его голоса Итан услышал белый шум, напоминающий шипение старого телевизора или трезвон дождя. Звук усиливался, заставляя Райта зажать уши руками. Брэд кивнул, как будто зазывая его куда-то, Итан последовал за ним.

Фигура Брэда быстро плыла, Райт не успевал за ним, а ноги словно в зыбучем песке вязли, дорогу стали преграждать спины. Итан с трудом расталкивал людей, все походило на консервную банку, где окружающие не давали воздуха друг другу. Руки начинали ослабевать от толчков, а они будто бы и не давали никакого эффекта, все только сгущалось. Каким-то чудом, Итан смог выбраться из толпы и заметил, как Брэд вошел в комнату.

Войдя в комнату, Итан легко задышал и голос прорезался. Это была ванная. Швы между плиткой были серые, а в углах таился грибок, чувствовался запах сырости вперемешку с дохлятиной, будто рядом померла крыса. Легкие мурашки прошлись табуном по коже, тут было холодно, как в темнице. Брэд остановился возле раковины и оперся об нее, он достал косяк из кармана и закурил. Он расслабленно повел плечами назад и закатил глаза, когда затянулся, по его телу прошлась волна, заметная невооруженным взглядом. Брэд выдавил улыбку и протянул косяк Итану, но тот отказался.

— Не буешь?

— Не хочу, — прислонился к стене. — Что за черт происходит?

— А что-то происходит? Все как обычно.

— Я не мог выдавить из себя ни звука там, я тебя не слышал.

— Чувак, ты слишком обдолбался, наверно. У тебя зрачка почти не видать.

— Но я не употреблял сегодня.

— Шутишь? Посмотри на себя. Странный ты.

— Почему?

— Наблюдаю за тобой целый день, мешкаешься чето. У тебя день рождения, а ты даже не веселишься.

— Были бы причины веселиться, — усмехнулся.

— Ну да, в такой компании…

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я про Кейт и Ри.

— Вы же друзья с Ри? — спросил с ноткой недопонимания.

— У меня никогда не было друзей и уже не будет, — с долей грусти прошептал он. — Ри хорошая, но до поры до времени.

— А что насчет Кейт?

— Кейт? — тут Брэд заулыбался во все тридцать два. — Ке-е-ейт, ты ведь считаешь, что ближе нее у тебя никого нет?

Райт напрягся на этой фразе, но настороженно кивнул. К чему Брэд клонил? Зачем говорил загадками? Появился ни с того ни с сего и начал.

— Да-а, ты ж не знаешь, — выдохнул дым.

— Не знаю чего?

— Как бы тебе сказать помягче, ты никогда не замечал за ней чего-то паршивого…?

— Паршивого?

— Включи голову, чувак. Например, когда она часто употребляет за твой счет, а когда у нее есть доза, она говорит, что она по нулям или о-о-о, извини, Итан, мне самой нужно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я много, что знаю о ней, о Ри и обо всех, о тебе тоже. Ты хороший парень, просто запутался. А еще я знаю то, что самым близким человеком ты считаешь совсем не ту, кого нужно.

— Скажи уже прямо, — обозлился Итан.

— Она на тебя свалилась, как снег на голову? Начала звать гулять, решила тебе открыть другой мир, а ты и не против. А знаешь почему? Потому что за таких, как ты, ей прилетают выгодные предложения, и она этим успешно пользуется.

— Ч-что? — заикнулся Райт.

Внутри Итана все посыпалось. Если верить словам Брэда и собственным воспоминаниям, то ведь так все и было. Неужели человека, которого он принял за самого близкого, которому он доверял все свои проблемы, от которого выслушивал слова поддержки, так нагло ему врал и пользовался? Неужели все, что было — оказалось мишурой ради одного — словить дешевого кайфа.

— Запомни: наркоман не может быть тебе другом, — продолжил Брэд, его кожа начала излучать неприметное свечение.

— Что за…?

— Спокойнее, тебе не кажется.

— Что за черт?! Что вообще происходит?! — запаниковал Итан.

— Тише.

— Тебя не было так долго, а потом ты внезапно появляешься, говоришь мне все эти вещи. Почему сейчас, почему не раньше? Еще и какая-то хрень происходит вокруг. Меня преследуют глюканы?! Может ты ненастоящий? Где ты был вообще?!

— Где я был? Где я есть? А может ты и прав, может меня уже и нет? — задумчиво сказал. — Я хотел бы извиниться.

— За что?

— Знаешь, часто мы ищем утешение в тех вещах, которые нас губят. Когда я тебя первый раз увидел, я сразу понял, что тебе не хватает многого. Ты был так счастлив, когда почувствовал, что ты нужен нам. Но это же все фальшь, изначально тебе никто не был нужен, тебе просто надо было почувствовать себя счастливым, — пожал плечами. — Ты нашел упоение в наркотиках потому, что тебе это давало радость, а мы делали это вместе с тобой, значит мы тоже ассоциировались с радостью. Эдакий клуб по интересам, — усмехнулся. — Но за этим всем ты упустил то, что мир у тебя зациклился уже на другом. Безусловно здесь такие же, как ты, им неважен ты, а важно есть ли у тебя, — намекнул Брэд.

— О чем ты?

— Ты знаешь. Извини, что так получилось, что ты теперь тут. Но на этом, наверно, стоит закончить.

Брэд двинулся к Итану и тот не на шутку испугался, он зажмурил глаза и яркие вспышки озарили его, резкая боль в голове, ноги стали как будто растаявшим мороженым, а руки затряслись. Райт уже не мог стоять, он поплыл по стене вниз и каким-то образом уперся в толчок, а после упал на пол, тело ослабло, сознательные движения были невозможны. Использованный шприц с кровавым взрывом и ремень лежали неподалеку. Ускользающий разум заперся в обмякшей клетке, но вот-вот готов был освободиться. Глаза слиплись, а когда он пытался их открыть, то видел окружающие его предметы размытым пятном. Женский голос отдавался в ушах колокольчиком, мертвецки бледная кожа еле краснела от сыпавшихся ударов по щекам.

— Быстрее! Сделайте что-нибудь!

— Звоните в 911!

— Ты дура?! Они загребут всех, нам не нужны проблемы!

— Блять, тащите его на улицу, звякните кому-нибудь из контактов, — некто быстро проговорил.

— Вы нормальные вообще?! Он сейчас умрет! — истерически крикнула Ариана.

— Это не наши проблемы, убирайте его нахуй!

— Быстрее!

Тело Итана взяли и понесли на улицу как можно скорее. Туда, где стояла обшарпанная скамейка, на которой нередко кочевали бездомные, усадили Итана. Его дыхание постепенно замедлялось, как и сердечные ритмы, нужно было поторопиться.

— Да блять! Возьми же трубку! — кричала Хук, держа мобильник дрожащими руками.

Рэй стоял напротив двери Итана и не решался нажать на звонок. Хотелось, но сомнения брали дело в свои руки. Как только рука потянулась к кнопке звонка, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Увидев имя абонента, Циммерман забыл как дышать, сердце застучало настолько быстро, насколько возможно. Палец тянулся к зеленому значку, но Рэй впервые боялся брать трубку. В голове происходил ураган, Рэй не мог поверить своим глазам. Циммерман еще не знал, что его колебания имели слишком высокую цену, они стоили жизни.

Лишь только когда звонок оборвался, Рэя как холодной водой окатило. «Блять, дебил!». Он тут же решил перезвонить, но вместо голоса Итана, он услышал тревожный голос Кейт. Она знала, что именно Циммерману надо было звонить и не прогадала.

— Рэй, ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — непонимающе ответил он.

— Приезжай быстрее на Рэд Стрит, дом 4742. Итану плохо, у него передоз.

Циммерман не стал задавать лишних вопросов и тут же сбросил звонок, он даже не успел шокироваться словами Хук. Бросив подарок на заднее сидение, он тут же завел машину и нажал на газ в пол, лишь бы успеть. Уже преодолевая улицы, к нему начинало приходить осознание, в голове крутились вопросы: «Чем? Почему я не знал?»

Машины сигналили, но Рэй их не слышал, перед глазами стоял образ Итана. Циммерман был готов сгрызть все губы от волнения. «Сука, я ведь успею!» — прорычал Рэй, обгоняя очередную машину. На перекрестке он чуть было не столкнулся, но смог проскочить.

Каждая секунда была на счету, ветер, что дул на встречу, словно пытался замедлить Рэя, но это было невозможно, он был скоростью света. Легкие сковали цепи, а по пальцам пошел тремор. Пусть ему потом влепили бы штраф за превышение, но все это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, когда ты понимаешь, что можешь потерять самое ценное, что у тебя есть. Это не подлежит ничему материальному, это другое, что-то запредельное, важное настолько, что не измеряется ничем.

В момент, когда Рэй остановился возле того самого дома, в момент когда он почувствовал невыносимую боль от увиденных синеющих губ и ногтей, когда он осязал холоднеющую кожу, когда он поднял тело, не подающее признаков жизни, именно в эту миллисекунду в голове произошел щелчок, и он ощутил как сильно любил Итана. Только уже могло быть поздно.

Он прижал его голову крепко к своей груди, то время, пока Рэй нес его до своей машины — показалось ему вечностью. Аккуратно положив Итана на сидение, Рэй быстро сел за руль и вновь отправился в путь. Циммерман периодически поглядывал на Райта, с закрытыми глазами, блеклый, как кадр из немого кино, он походил на фамильное привидение. Его лицо было спокойно и расслабленно, на нем запечатлелось умиротворение. Губы больше не шевелились, не растягивались в улыбке или ухмылке, неподвижен, как картина.

Рэй сплел свои пальцы с его и тормошил его руку, надеясь, что тот непременно оживет, но безрезультатно. «Пожалуйста, Итан, — умоляюще бормотал, — пожалуйста, потерпи немного, только не засыпай». Дорога показалась бесконечным коридором, а по сторонам затягивалась мгла. Глаза постепенно привыкли к сгущающемуся мраку, и он превратился в белесую полупрозрачную дымку тумана, особую таинственность ему придавал свет, который исходил от только что загоревшихся фонарей. Горизонт зарделся, а ватные комки пара играли друг с другом.

Как страницы книги, пролистывалась в голове та их маленькая, но насыщенная жизнь. Вот Итан сидел напротив и улыбался, попивая чай, через секунду он засмеется и чай потечет по краешку его губ. А вот створки окна распахнулись, и Итан пытался дотянуться рукой до луны, тогда он хотел подарить ее Рэю, а тот в свою очередь, завороженно наблюдал за ним, не имея права шелохнуться. Или, например, когда они вдвоем валялись на снегу и делали ангелов, прямо как дети, перекидывались снегом и считали себя самыми счастливыми на свете. Но особую улыбку на лице Рэя вызывал тот день, когда они с ним немного поругались и тот у него спросил: «Что тебе мешает, что я парень?». Тогда Райт, напялив ночную рубашку Дорис, накрасил губы и спросил вновь: «А теперь, что тебе мешает? Так лучше?». Рэй после увиденного рассмеялся и Итан повалил его на кровать, покрывая его щеки красной помадой, а после они наслаждались самыми теплыми объятиями. Обычно зимой все умирало, но тогда зародилась их любовь.

Его смех, его взгляд, его касания отпечатались будто на старой пленке, которая вот-вот догорала. По щеке Рэя покатилась слеза, а там уже по нарастающей. Из-за мутной пелены, ему плохо виднелась дорога, но он не останавливался. Грудь будто сжимали тиски, дышать было трудно, он просто не мог этого делать, хотелось разрыдаться сильнее и опустить руки, свернуться в ком и отвернуться от мира. Терять близких больно, люди всегда думают, что это их не коснется, но когда что-то плохое случается, то они совершенно потеряны и обезоружены. Что делать? Рэй чувствовал себя песчинкой, которой ничего не подвластно, что мир вокруг него — громадная машина, а он лишь крохотная деталька.

Когда Итан колол себе дозу, он знал, что делал или это была ошибка? Итан делал этот шаг, делал вполне осознанно, он знал, что ему нужно успокоение, осознавал цену этого шага, знал, что больше сомневаться не стоило, он знал все, кроме того, куда шагал. Хотел ли он самом деле умирать? Это вряд ли, скорее всего надежда на смерть была, но она была мнимой, а на поистине же — это ошибка.

Смерть вещь неожиданная, мы зачастую никогда не ждем ее. Живем, строим планы, а костлявая подкрадывается незаметно, но очень резко и все обрывается. Все планы, что мы строили, превращаются в прах, как и мы. По тебе скорбят, но тебе уже все равно, ведь твое сердце больше не колотится. Ты больше никогда не улыбнешься, не заплачешь, не займешься любимым делом, не почувствуешь поцелуй близкого и не съешь свое любимое мороженое, не пробежишься навстречу ветру, не вдохнешь запах ели, не прыгнешь с утеса в море и не почувствуешь жаркое дыхание на своей шее в самую темную ночь лета. И крышка гроба с концами заколотится, а ты мирно уснешь и навсегда предашься земле, хотя, может, развеешься по ветру, это как угодно живым. Похороны — процесс уж точно не для мертвых, но без мертвых трудно обойтись. Но все это неважно.

Тучи незаметно затянули небо, и капли дождя посыпались на землю грохотом. Прохожие попрятались под козырьками магазинов, стало пусто и холодно. Воздух был как будто заряжен электричеством и белый пакет танцевал под деревом. Странно, что его не прибило к земле. Яркая вывеска больницы отразилась в луже. Схватив Итана на руки, Рэй побежал ко входу. Капли дождя впитались в рыжие волосы и заменили слезы на веснушчатых щеках, Циммерман уткнулся носом в его голову, вдыхая словно испаряющийся зимний запах, он успел поцеловать его ласково в макушку, прежде чем забежал в больницу и заорал на весь холл о помощи. Врачи тут же сбежались на крики.

— Что случилось?! — спросила медсестра.

— Передозировка наркотиками.

— Какими?

— Я не знаю!

Итана увезли на каталке, а Рэй остался стоять в холле, он не знал, что теперь делать. Его попросили что-то заполнить, все было как в тумане, он даже не понимал, что писал, рука двигалась сама. Он весь трясся, а глаза покраснели от слез, в голове считались секунды и, казалось, в этот момент он даже поверил в Бога, потому что молил его, лишь бы Итан выжил. Циммерман закрывал лицо руками и чуть ли не выдирал себе волосы, качался из стороны в сторону, сидя на диване. Сердце ныло так, словно готово было захлебнуться в крови.

Шли часы, у каждого проходящего доктора Рэй пытался что-то узнать, но те лишь усаживали Циммермана обратно, его уговаривали поехать домой и отдохнуть, но он был непреклонен. За это время Циммерман успел переосмыслить всю свою жизнь, он жалел об очень многих вещах. Жалел, что издевался когда-то над ним, жалел, что именно он показал Райту, что такое травка, ведь вдруг все с этого и началось? Циммерман возненавидел себя еще больше, что руководило им в те моменты, когда он выплескивал всю свою агрессию на Райта? Тот ведь был ни в чем виноват, он был невинной жертвой, а Циммерману просто напросто хотелось потехи, самоутвердиться за счет кого-то. Жалкий. Если бы можно было бы все повернуть назад…

Больно, что людям, чтобы что-то осознать, нужно наделать множество непоправимых ошибок, нужно что-то или кого-то потерять, чтобы понять насколько они в этом нуждались. Больно. Но оказывается, что даже дьявол может плакать, если теряет любимого. Рэй слишком боялся таких чувств и напоролся на них, он запрещал себе любить только потому, что он трус, а теперь он понимал, что если Итана вдруг не станет, то вместе с ним уйдет какая-то значительная часть его самого — Рэя.

Полагаться на то, что у нас еще куча времени — самая большая глупость. Больше всего Циммерман жалел о том, что не успел сказать как он сильно его любил. Теперь же он думал только о том, что если обойдется, то он скажет тысячи, нет, миллионы раз о том, как сильно он любит его. А если он вновь коснется его губ, то не закончит этот поцелуй никогда. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда!

Утро. Рэй не заметил, как заснул, он чувствовал себя разбитым вдребезги. Потирая опухшие глаза, он попутно зевнул. Рядом лежал подарок для Райта, Циммерман сбегал за ним еще ночью, чтобы утром сразу подарить. Видя спокойное течение из врачей, Рэй мельком окунулся во вчерашний день и испытал ужас. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же в итоге, он решил спросить медсестру, копошившуюся возле кофейного автомата, та внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Да?

— Извините, вчера к вам поступил пациент Итан Энн Райт, что с ним? — хриплым, еще не успевшим отойти от сна, голосом спросил Рэй.

— А-а-а, сейчас секунду, — девушка пролистала листы на своем планшете. — Так, пациент находится в 409 палате, состояние тяжелое, сейчас скорее всего спит.

— Могу ли я навестить?

— А кем Вы приходитесь ему?

— Братом, — уверенно заявил Рэй.

— Вы можете как-то это подтвердить?

— Не могу, но…

— Посещение пациентов в тяжелом состоянии разрешено только родственникам.

— Прошу Вас, я вчера его привез сюда, я бы очень хотел увидеть его, просто убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

— Я ничем не могу помочь, — повертела головой.

— Хотите я куплю Вам кофе? — шепотом спросил Рэй, попытавшись улыбнуться.

— Ах, боже, ладно… Сейчас проведу, — растаяла медсестра. — Только быстро!

Рэй заулыбался, значило ли это, что с ним все хорошо? Очевидно да. Он еще его не увидел, но уже чувствовал спокойствие. По извилистым коридорам, вдоль палат, Циммерман шагал за девушкой в синей униформе. Когда они подошли к 409 палате, то дыхание замерло. Сквозь больничное окно, он увидел, как Итан сладко спал на белой простыне, из вены в руке у него торчал катетер и трубка устремлялась к капельнице. Койка рядом была свободна. Рядом с Райтом сидела Кэрол, не отводя взгляда от сына.

Как только Циммерман вошел в палату, миссис Райт оглянулась на него, выглядела она такой же уставшей и изнеможденной, как и сам Рэй. Циммерман ожидал чего угодно от нее, но все, что сделала Кэрол — тяжело вздохнула, бросила мимолетный взгляд и молча вышла, будто все поняв.

Рэй сел на стул рядом с Итаном, предварительно закрыв шторку, чтобы их никто не видел. Из носа у него торчали трубки — кислородный катетер. Он тихо сопел. Руки его были бледные, а вены исколотые. От этого вида у Рэя мурашки пошли по коже. Он легонько взял Райта за руку, она показалась ему такой теплой, нежели чем вчера. От этого Итан зажмурился и медленно открыл глаза, он увидел белые стены и знакомую рыжую макушку, губы его шершавые зашевелились в попытке сказать:

— Ч-что происходит? Рэй?

— Я тут. Ты в больнице.

— Я ничего не помню, почему я здесь и почему ты тут? — ослабленно говорил Райт.

— Вчера у тебя было день рождения.

— И…?

— Мне позвонила Кейт и сказала, что у тебя передоз, я отвез тебя сюда.

— Черт… — Итан нахмурился и слегка приподнялся.

— Тише-тише.

— Все в порядке. Я нормально себя чувствую.

— Выглядишь ты хуево.

— Кто бы сомневался, ты тоже, — усмехнулся.

— Надо же, у тебя хватает сил острить.

— Я хочу пить, дай мне воды.

Рэй послушно налил из кулера воды в стеклянный стакан, что стоял на тумбе и отдал его Итану, который жадно начал пить. Кадык его шевелился в такт глоткам. Допив, Райт попросил поставить стакан на место. Повисло молчание, которое Итан поспешил прервать.

— Так… Получается… Ты теперь в курсе?

— Ага. И родители твои тоже уже в курсе, Кэрол буквально недавно ушла от тебя.

— Бля… Она что-нибудь сказала?

— Не-а, но выглядела подавленно.

— А что насчет отца?

— Я не видел его.

— Неудивительно, не представляю, что он чувствует. Я, наверно, худшее, что случалось в его жизни.

— Не забивай голову, это еще ниче не значит.

— Не значит? — осклабился. — Да я же отброс, посмотри на меня, тебе самому не противно?

— Не противно. Я лишь хочу спросить, почему ты мне не рассказал, что ты зависим?

— А зачем?

— Затем, что мы бы нашли выход.

— Шутишь? Какой выход, ты о чем?

— О том, что ты бы сейчас не оказался здесь. Ты, блять, вообще можешь себе представить, че я вчера пережил? Я думал, что ты умрешь.

— Так было бы лучше.

— Прекрати пороть херню, — Рэй крепко сжал ладонь Итана.

— А разве это не так? Ты ведь сам меня ненавидел, — ухмыльнулся Райт.

— К чему ты вообще? Ты решил прошлое поворошить? Щас ведь совсем по-другому.

— Хах, прошлое? Это все было недавно, всего полгода назад, ты меня ненавидел. Как я забуду то, что ты меня в грязь втоптал? Как ты предлагаешь мне забыть тот день, когда я валялся голым на снегу, а ты тупо ржал надо мной.

— Я сам себя за это ненавижу и не хочу вспоминать это.

— Да что ты, блять, говоришь, а мне приходится вспоминать этот позор чуть ли не каждый день. Каждый, сраный день! Знаешь почему я тебе не рассказал?! Да потому что в тех грязных нариках я увидел больше любви, чем в тебе! Тебе легко сказать, что ты не хочешь вспоминать, но ты ведь не был на месте жертвы!

Итан выплюнул последние слова и отдернул руку. Он отвернулся и устремил взгляд в окно. Рэй глубоко вздохнул, вновь попытавшись взять ладонь Итана, тот брыкался до тех пор, пока Циммерман не оставил легкий поцелуй на его пальцах.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я так больше не хочу. Ты мне очень нужен, — Итан решил проигнорировать эти слова, но Рэй продолжил. — Я правда раскаиваюсь за то, че сделал. Я так испугался за тебя, у меня вся жизнь разделилась на до и после, теперь… Я наконец-то понял, что… Я те…

Рэй не успел договорить, потому что в палату вошел доктор. Циммерману пришлось отпустить ладонь Райта. В руках доктор держал такой же планшет, как у медсестры. У мужчины было волевое, красивое лицо, эдакий эталон благородной внешности. Голова у него была лысая и блестящая, как шар для боулинга, а на переносице красовались угловатые очки. Выглядел он очень важным.

— Итан, как Вы себя чувствуете? Есть ли какие-то жалобы? Как Вам спалось?

— Нет, все относительно хорошо. Кровать просто кайф, — улыбнулся.

— Превосходно. Пришли результаты Ваших анализов.

— Анализов?

— Да, базовый комплекс, мы берем их у каждого поступающего пациента.

— Хорошо и что там?

— Я хотел бы огласить Вам их наедине.

— Да ему можно, это мой…

— Брат, — вставил Рэй.

— И все же я хотел бы огласить их наедине, это весьма конфиденциальная информация, — учтиво пояснил врач.

— Ладно, забей, я покурю и вернусь, — пожал плечами Рэй.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Итан.

Рэй спустился на первый этаж. «Надо же, как удобно», — подумал Циммерман, когда увидел стеклянную коробку прямо в больнице, именуемой курилкой. В этом маленьком помещении находилось пару врачей. Вдохнув родной дым, Циммерман вдруг подумал, что не курил часов десять точно, он просто забыл от стресса про сигареты, хотя, вроде бы, должно быть наоборот. За то время, пока он курил, он мог осмотреть больницу. Стены были приятного бежевого цвета, надо признать, очень успокаивающего. Пол был примерно такого же оттенка. Окна были широкие, давая проникнуть дневному свету в больших количествах, это делало коридоры уютными.

Радость и спокойствие переполняли Рэя, неужели все обошлось? Он почувствовал себя, как в каком-то сериале про трудных подростков. Разве такое могло случиться в реальной жизни? За редкостью. Докурив и расслабившись, Циммерман отправился обратно в палату, ему еще было нужно вручить Итану подарок.

Подходя к палате, Рэй сквозь стекло увидел Итана, он неподвижно сидел и смотрел в одну точку, в его взгляде читалась безысходность. Циммерман почувствовал что-то неладное и как можно скорее вошел в палату.

— Че случилось?

— Я должен пройти реабилитационную программу, меня переведут в другую лечебницу… Если не хочу попасть под суд, — дрожаще заявил Итан, не переводя взгляда на Рэя.

— И че? Ну пройдешь.

— Это не все…

— А че еще? — насторожился.

— Я… — Райт облизал губы и сглотнул, у него будто ком в горле застрял. — Я… Я ВИЧ-положительный, — тяжело сказал он.

Рэй остолбенел от услышанного, он хлопал глазами и не знал, что сказать. Мысли из головы улетучились, он то открывал, то закрывал рот. Итан прислонил руки к краснеющему лицу. Невозможно было передать словами, что чувствовал Райт. Он начал рыдать в голос, всхлипы были громкие, он больше не ощущал себя человеком, казалось, жизнь оборвалась. Циммерман не решался подойти и обнять Райта, потому что он не представлял как можно утешить в такой ситуации.

— Может это ошибка? — выдавил из себя Рэй.

— Нет… Это не ошибка.

— Ты пользовался чужими шприцами?

— Откуда я, черт возьми, знаю?! Я не помню!

— Итан…

— Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи! Я хочу побыть один! Мне так стыдно!

— Окей… — Рэй развернулся и медленными шагами направился к выходу, но в последний момент остановился. — Я просто хотел сказать, что в коробке на тумбе тебя ждет подарок.

Циммерман обескураженный вышел из больницы, ему хотелось скурить блоков десять точно. За эти два дня на его плечи свалилось столько, но еще страшнее представить, что свалилось на плечи Итана, который не переставал рыдать, сидя на больничной койке. Его ладони были мокрые от слез, а глаза от напряжения приобрели красный оттенок. Он не знал как успокоиться даже спустя несколько часов. «Как теперь жить?» — мучил его вопрос.

Сделав пару вздохов и вытерев лицо итак мокрой простыней, Итан обратил внимание на коробку, о которой говорил ему Рэй. Подарок был мило упакован в черную обертку и украшен фиолетовым бантом. Даже тут не обошлось без стиля Циммермана. Трясущимися, немеющими руками Райт кое-как распаковал подарок. Внутри коробки его ждал дорогущий набор масляных красок от «Royal Talens Rembrandt». Итан приятно удивился, открыв набор, он увидел десять прекрасных, изящных тюбиков, которые вызывали восторг. Но это было не все, краем глаза Итан подметил альбом.

Он закусил губу и бережно взял альбом, погладив такую знакомую обложку. Это был его альбом, его потерянный альбом. Внимательно посмотрев на каждый рисунок, Райт окунулся в приятные воспоминания, которые моментально согрели ему грудь. Все рисунки были цветные, кроме одного. «Бесцветный Рэй», — прошептал Итан, нежно проводя пальцем по нарисованным волосам, плавно переходя на глаза и губы, что украли его первый поцелуй. «Так ты, выходит, знал?» — задал вопрос Итан, на который не последовало ответа.


	48. Такие, как мы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пром в США означает выпускной вечер. Выпускные вечера в США обычно проходят в период с апреля по июнь или ближе к концу семестра.   
> На выпускном в США запрещено употреблять алкоголь, но школьников это не волнует.  
> Таксидо то же, что и смокинг, но на американский манер.
> 
> Сразу говорю, что писать песни не моя стихия, да и стихи тоже (к слову, мое первое стихотворение), но я попыталась.

**Лето**

Царила атмосфера вечерней романтики и легкости, воздух был таким летним, заряженным солнцем, цветы благоухали и насыщали улицы медовым ароматом. Красный диск тлел в молочно-розовых облаках. Через окошки можно было увидеть, что в домах творилась суета, ведь сегодня был особенный вечер. Все экзамены были наконец-то сданы и наступило время прома*.

Казалось, Дорис радовалась этому больше, чем Рэй. Она то и дело подходила и поправляла ему черный тонкий галстук. Сегодня Циммерман предпочел надеть свободную белую рубашку и слегка зауженные черные штаны. Это было не в его стиле одеваться так официально, а уж тем более надевать на себя белую вещь, но ему внезапно захотелось добавить в образ некой легкости и свежести. Да и, пожалуй, такое сочетание вещей его не раздражало. Рыжие копны волос в кой-то веке не были растрепаны, они были лаконично уложены.

— Мам, прекрати, — Циммерман недовольно буркнул, когда Дорис в очередной раз подлетела поправить галстук.

— Что-о-о такое?

— Ты поправляешь его уже в сотый раз, с ним все в порядке.

— Не вредничай, я ведь хочу, чтобы ты у меня стал королем бала!

— Ага, — усмехнулся.

— А что такого? Знаешь, я в свои годы почти удостоилась этого! До сих пор вспоминаю выпускной и такая ностальгия прошибает.

— Не понимаю всей этой суматохи, день как день, — пожал плечами.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, а потом будешь вспоминать и вздыхать: эх-х, юность! Помню, на мне было темно-синее платье-пачка, а когда на него попадал свет, то оно красиво отблескивало, я чувствовала себя тогда настоящей принцессой.

— Не сомневаюсь, что так оно и было, — улыбнулся.

— Ну ты прям у меня сегодня настоящий Дон Жуан! Только пиджака не хватает! — восторженно произнесла Дорис, когда вновь взглянула на своего сына в зеркало.

— В кого ты хочешь меня превратить? — шуточно нахмурился Рэй. — Ладно, гони сюда свой пиджак.

Дорис впопыхах ускакала к себе в комнату, Рэй услышал, как она успела что-то уронить с полок, на что он обреченно вздохнул. Когда его мать была слишком взволновала, то у нее всегда все валилось из рук. Войдя обратно в комнату, миссис Циммерман держала в руках изящный, черный, свободный пиджак. Рэй понятия не имел откуда у нее был мужской пиджак, но выглядел он достаточно современно и круто по нынешним меркам.

— Держи, примерь.

Циммерман накинул на себя пиджак, и его образ сразу же преобразился. Самое лучшее в этой вещи было то, что она не была в облипку и это не делало ее старомодной. Что ж, теперь Рэй выглядел на все сто!

— Ниче так.

— По-моему вообще стиль! — подхватила Дорис.

— Откуда у тебя он? — охотно поинтересовался Циммерман.

— Ну… Это твоего отца.

— Серьезно? — удивился Рэй.

— Да, единственное, что он оставил, когда уходил. Забыл, наверно, — с иронией проговорила она.

— Хорошо сохранился, кстати.

— Тут ты прав. Жаль, я не смогу посмотреть твое выступление.

— Сказала бы, я взял бы пригласительный.

— Я подумала тебе будет неловко. Кстати, где твоя гитара, ты ее убрал в чехол?

— Да-да, все давно уже готово.

— Отлично, мне кажется я волнуюсь больше тебя!

— Я просто знаю, что все будет окей, играть, вроде, не разучился.

— Ну ладно, тебе уже пора?

— Ага, — Рэй захватил чехол и повесил, как рюкзак, себе на спину.

— Аккуратнее, не помни рубашку!

Циммерман проигнорировал Дорис, уж слишком сегодня она была навязчивой. Он спустился вниз по лестнице и поспешил надеть кеды. Что бы Рэй не говорил, но доля переживания и возбуждения все же присутствовала, ему хотелось уже побыстрее выйти из дома и насладиться поездкой перед выпускным.

— Ты еще, наверно, за кем-то заедешь?

— Не-а, с чего ты взяла? — недоуменно взглянул на нее Рэй.

— Обычно на бал идут с парой.

— И че дальше?

— Я думала ты пригласишь какую-нибудь девушку.

— Мы с тобой относительно недавно помирились, ты опять за свое? — злобно улыбнулся. — Сто раз уже обсуждали и сто раз я тебе объяснял.

— Все, молчу, — обиженно сказала Дори.

Сев за руль, Рэй утомленно потер лицо. Дорис сегодня все силы из него высосала своей гиперопекой, так хотелось расслабиться. У Циммермана была своя программа на выпускной, для начала, он исполнит песню, а потом напьется, ведь он этого не делал уже месяца два, может быть подцепит девочку, хотя… Нет, вряд ли. Закончится это все тем, что Рэй встретит рассвет в одиночестве, валяясь где-нибудь под машиной.

Выпускной должен был проходить в специально арендованном зале, школа обещала помпезное окончание года. Куча вкусной еды, классные треки и выступления, организацию на высшем уровне, вот только без выпивки, но когда школьников это останавливало? По окончанию вечера, все строго соблюдалось по традиции: либо учащиеся должны были уехать домой, либо поехать за продолжением в заранее забронированные номера отеля. Для некоторых девушек и парней эта ночь должна стать особенной, ведь некоторые из них именно сегодня были готовы расстаться с невинностью.

Подъезжая, Рэй увидел издалека здание, которое светилось будто бы изнутри тысячами маленьких светлячков. Когда Циммерман вышел из машины, предварительно захватив чехол с гитарой, ему ударил прохладный ветер в лицо, а на ушко он, успокаивая, прошептал: «Все будет хорошо». Встречала Рэя арка, украшенная виноградным плющом и гирляндой, по бокам суетились фотографы, которые успевали за секунду сделать снимков тридцать точно. Вспышки озарили Циммермана так, что он даже не заметил по началу красную длинную ковровую дорожку, простеленную через аллею берсо. Ах да, тематикой сегодняшнего вечера было что-то вроде церемонии вручения Оскара, вот только подъезжающих лимузинов не хватало. Ну, а вместо Оскара была награда в виде корон для короля и королевы бала.

Девушки сегодня выглядели как никогда прекрасно, а особенно уверенно они чувствовали себя, когда шагали по ковровой в изумительных туфельках с бретельками и без, с круглыми и острыми носами. Оказавшись внутри, Циммерман увидел еще большую концентрацию красоты. Приглушенный синий и желтый перекликались, легко падая на пышные платья, подсвечивая их. Все были с кавалерами в таксидо*, у парней бутоньерка сочеталась в тон браслету-цветку на изящных запястьях девушек. Не встретилось ни одного хмурого, недовольного лица. В воздухе витали сладкие ароматы духов, которыми хотелось наслаждаться.

На фоне звучала спокойная музыка, играемая небольшим оркестром. Настоящая услада для ушей, но недолгая, ведь скоро она должна была смениться зажигательными треками. В зале находился стол, на котором было собрано куча яств, но главным украшением стола служил безалкогольный пунш. Циммерман искренне не понимал, почему американские школы были против алкоголя, ведь по итогу никто этому правилу не придерживался, и преподаватели об этом прекрасно знали. Скорее всего никто не хотел брать на себя ответственность за возможные разнообразные последствия.

Не смотря на то, что каждый был с парой, Рэя это почему-то не задело. Даже если бы Итан находился рядом, они вряд ли смогли бы себя вести, как пара, так еще и кучу взглядов бы собрали. Единственное, отчего ком в горле собирался, так это от того, что тот так хотел услышать его пение и игру на гитаре, но сейчас у него не получится, может… Потом как-нибудь. Без Райта было тоскливо, но уже привычнее. С того дня Циммерман больше его не видел, не созванивался с ним и не встречался, он вообще ничего не знал о его реабилитации, а тот как будто и не хотел. Наверное так было лучше для обоих.

Ноша, висевшая на плече напоминала о себе легкой болью, нужно было отнести гитару за сцену. Рэя совсем не радовало то, что его выступление было почти в самом конце вечера, перед объявлением королевы и короля бала. Нужно было несколько часов чем-то заниматься, вот только чем? Циммерман даже толком пообщаться ни с кем не мог, ведь «друзей» у него не осталось. Он уже вообще пожалел, что согласился на всю эту затею, но отказаться возможности не было. Самое интересное было то, что подписался Циммерман на это как раз из-за Райта, ибо тот страстно желал услышать его пение и игру на гитаре, а по итогу как всегда обернулось все не очень.

За сценой происходила беспорядочная беготня. Все что-то делали, переставляли, поправляли макияж, кто-то по углам повторял в который раз текст то ли песни, то ли еще чего. Выступлений сегодня было немного, но людей за кулисами почему-то было предостаточно, создавалось впечатление, будто это актеры массовки, которые бегали ради того, чтобы создать видимость суеты и нагнать лишнее волнение.

Неподалеку Рэй заметил знакомый силуэт, подойдя ближе, он разглядел Мелоди. Ее было не узнать, обычно макияжа на ней было минимум, но в этот раз на веках сияли розово-золотистые тени, черные длинные стрелки и кукольные ресницы делали ее глаза больше, а нежная помада губы пухлее, с таким макияжем она выглядела так, словно прямо в эту секунду ей реально вручили бы Оскар. Что было удивительно, на ней было не платье, а шелковая юбка цвета слоновой кости и подобие свободного свитера в тех же оттенках, а завершением образа были босоножки на тонкой бретели. Наряд был достаточно сдержанным и лаконичным на фоне всех остальных, где одна девушка старалась быть ярче другой.

Мелоди обсуждала программу вечера с каким-то парнем, но когда подошел Рэй, она тут же переключила свое внимание на него. Надо признать, она была единственной, к кому Циммерман не испытывал отвращения.

— О, Рэй, привет!

— Привет, не отвлекаю?

— Нет, я как раз собирался отойти, — пояснил парень и действительно удалился.

— Круто выглядишь, — осмотрел Рэй Мелоди.

— Спаси-и-ибо, — улыбнулась. — Ты тоже.

— Ага, не знаешь куда можно поставить гитару?

— Вон туда поставь. Ты разве выступаешь? — недоуменно спросила Мел.

— Типа того, петь буду.

— А-а, точно. Я совсем забыла. Блин, это так странно, я никогда не слышала, как ты поешь.

— А должна была? Ну, все когда-то бывает в первый раз, — пожал плечами. — А ты че, тоже выступаешь?

— Да там так, неинтересно. Ты один что ли?

— Ага.

— Оу, ну… А Итан? — шепотом спросила она. — Я на самом деле давно его не видела и столько всяких слухов ходит, что не знаю кому верить.

— Каких слухов?

— Не очень приятных, что он сторчался там…

— А кто тебе об этом сказал?

— Да вся школа знает, уже как пару недель трындим об этом.

— Заебись, а я только щас узнаю и опять от тебя, — усмехнулся. — И откуда только, блять, берут это все?

— Так это правда?

Рэй смутился и не знал как реагировать на это, то ли подтвердить, то ли сделать вид, будто он не знает о чем она, ведь сплетничать он не очень хотел, особенно про близкого человека.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — нахмурился.

— Извини, наверно я зря начала.

— Да ниче.

— Даже если это правда, то ты же понимаешь, что окружающим нужно просто о чем-то поговорить, а как появится другая тема, то они переключатся. Мне кажется, что уже даже никто не помнит о том, что между вами что-то там есть. Мы как-то уже даже говорили с тобой об этом.

— Да на это уже похуй, я все равно уеду.

— Уедешь? — заинтересованно спросила Мелоди. — Куда?

— Собирался в Индиану, там учеба.

— А-а-а, культура Миссисипи, все дела? — улыбнулась.

— Вернее то, что от нее осталось, хах. Слушай, я все думал о том, как в прошлый раз наорал на тебя.

— Что? Когда?

— Да когда ты меня еще поддержать хотела, паршиво вышло.

— О бо-оже, Рэй, ты что, не бери в голову. Я уже даже забыла об этом, все хорошо, я понимаю, что тебе тогда было не просто.

— Да серьезно. Я часто агрессивен к людям, но ты, наверно, одна из тех, о ком у меня останутся только хорошие воспоминания.

— Приятно слышать. Жаль, мы с тобой мало общались, думаю мы смогли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Мне тебя будет не хватать.

Мелоди обняла Рэя, похлопав его по спине, а тот улыбнулся. Легкая грусть была в его улыбке. Часто людей окружают другие хорошие люди, но почему-то они их не замечают и притягиваются к другим, которые врут, предают, разочаровывают, а от осознания этого потом и появляется такая легкая грусть, ведь время уже упущено, а двигаться в любом случае нужно дальше.

— Ладно, я пойду, мне еще нужно немного порепетировать, — оповестила Мел.

— Ага, давай.

Вообще-то Рэю тоже неплохо было бы порепетировать перед выступлением, но он по какой-то причине посчитал это дело ненужным, наверно думал о том, что из-за этого наоборот риск провала выше. Ведь он тогда постоянно нервничал бы о том, как все неидеально и что этот куплет надо бы переиграть, а так — сразу вышел, спел и ушел. И будь что будет.

Оказавшись вновь в зале, Циммерман рыскал глазами по толпе, отделяя каждого человека от другого, как по крупиночке, в надежде на то, что Итан все же здесь. Это казалось ему самому до боли смешным. «Хватит! Его здесь нет!» — отдернул себя мысленно. Время летело незаметно, но каждые чертовы пять минут Рэй молил себя самого в голове прекратить.

В конце концов, вместо Итана Рэй столкнулся взглядом с кое-кем похуже — Вильямом. В этот момент улыбка с лица Кэмпбелла сошла, и в целом он сделался мрачным. Вильям был в окружении своих друзей, а за талию он держал Лолу. Ее смуглая кожа блестела золотом в свету прожекторов, а ее стройную фигуру облегало черное платье, подчеркивая красивые изгибы. Не уж то она так и не узнала о том, что сотворил Вильям? Не уж то он тогда все-таки нашел деньги? Рэю стало безумно жаль ее, хотя они и встретились всего однажды, но тогда она показалась ему хорошей девушкой, Вильям был не достоин ее. Циммерману хотелось бы, чтобы она обо всем узнала, но это было не в его силах. Все, что смог сделать Рэй — это презрительно ухмыльнуться, смотря Вильяму в глаза. Тот, заметив это, показал средний палец, на что Лола отреагировала недоумением. Было видно, что она начала расспрашивать Кэмпбелла о том, в чем же дело.

Рэй не стал дальше сверлить взглядом Вильяма, он развернулся и потерялся в толпе. Многие ученики уже были под градусом, алкоголь сказывался на их взгляде, делая его слегка мутноватым, движения же были неуклюжие. Внезапно трек сменился на энергичный, и все это месиво заплясало, сотрясая пол, пробираться сквозь толпу стало сложнее. В массе Циммерман смог заметить Хилари, она «обслуживала» какого-то парня, слишком экстравагантно вокруг него виляя бедрами и прижимаясь к нему вплотную спиной. На голове у нее был бардак, да и в голове тоже. Волосы прилипли к блеску на ее пухлых губах. И почему Рэй иногда думал, что она приличнее, чем Элис?

Взяв пластиковый стаканчик и налив себе немного пунша, Рэй скорчил лицо. «Блять, слишком сладко», — мысленно ругнулся он. Нужно было срочно промочить горло от ядреной приторности, пришлось идти в туалет. Чем ближе Циммерман подходил к двери сортира, тем тише становилась музыка и тем меньше людей образовывалось вокруг. Зайдя во внутрь, едкая дымка обволокла Рэя со всех сторон. В комнате было накурено так, что Циммерман собственных ног не видел. Рэй подошел к раковине и включил воду, плеснув холодную себе в лицо, освежая. Набрав в ладони воду, он сделал пару жадных глотков, а после стряхнул капли с рук. В не очень чистом зеркале, Циммерман смог разглядеть туманные образы парней позади.

Михаэль стоял в компании и хохотал с какой-то дурной шутки, из-за травы она показалась ему особенно смешной. Он заметил Рэя только после того, как маленькая компания помаленьку рассосалась, и Циммерман сам подошел к нему. Несмотря на то, что херувим был под травкой, он с бескрайним непониманием позарился на Рэя.

— Прикурить дашь? — спросил Рэй.

— Че?

— Прикурить, говорю, дай.

— Ну на.

Михаэль без задней мысли отдал свой косячок, и Циммерман протяжно затянулся. Только спустя пару мгновений херувим почувствовал что-то неладное, уж слишком его сознание было помутненным.

— Стоп, погоди, с хрена ли я тебе должен давать прикурить?

— Потому что я попросил, с того и должен, — поспешно ответил Рэй.

— Э-эм…

— Как жизнь? — резко спросил Циммерман.

— Да… Норм… А че происходит?

— Ниче, я просто спрашиваю, — выдохнул дым, пожимая плечами.

— Мы же больше не друзья?

— И че дальше? Чтобы спросить как жизнь, не надо быть друзьями.

— Но…

— Ус-по-кой-ся, я просто попросил прикурить, мне похер че ты думаешь обо мне.

— Ладно… А как у тебя жизнь? — с ноткой осторожности спросил Михаэль.

— Да все окей. Ты девушку себе так и не нашел?

— Есть одна, чето там наклевывается.

— Наконец-то перестанешь гонять на порнуху с Райли?

— Не-е, ха-ха, Райли незаменима.

— Это да.

— Ваще она клевая и семья у нее крутая, я курю с ее батей по пятницам у него в гараже, а мамка думает, что мы чиним тачку.

— Нихуево.

Они резко замолчали, был слышен звук тлеющей самокрутки. Михаэль косо поглядывал на Рэя, все равно ощущалось нечто неуютное. Михаэль долгое время не разговаривал с Циммерманом только потому, что… Да бог его знает почему, глупый парень вот и все.

— Слыш, Рэй.

— А?

— Ты разве не злишься на нас?

— За что?

— Хуй знает, за все.

— Ты же знаешь, какой я равнодушный к такому. Для меня важно, лишь бы вы его не трогали.

— А почему ваще так вышло?

— Вышло че? Что я выбрал в жопу ебаться? — хихикнул Рэй.

— Ха-ха, угу.

— Просто я полюбил его.

— Бля, вот ты не шутишь? Как так можно, это же противно? Дрочить кому-то член.

— Думаешь отношения это только член дрочить?

— Ну типа блин, неужели реально все как с девкой, только не с девкой? Чувства те же?

— Время идет, а ты все продолжаешь задавать тупые вопросы. Это человек, я люблю человека, понимаешь? Я абстрагировался от того, что у него в штанах.

— Фу, бля, не могу этого понять.

— У тебя есть любимая еда?

— Мороженое нравится жареное, а че?

— Оу… Так вот представь, ты же его любишь не за то, как оно выглядит, ты любишь его потому, что оно вкусное, также и здесь. Сечешь?

— Вроде, — нахмурился Михаэль, обдумывая слова Рэя. — Но бля, погоди, если мороженое выглядит хреново, то я не стану его есть.

— Это, конечно, да, но прикол-то в том, что как бы оно не выглядело, начинка может оказаться либо вкусной, либо нет. Но ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— Ты ведешь к тому, что я не могу говорить, что это плохо?

— Ага. А если вдруг кто-то будет есть твое не любимое мороженое возле тебя, это ведь никак на тебе не скажется? Ты же не подойдешь и не зарядишь челу только за то, что он ест то, что ты не любишь.

— Не-а.

— Ну вот видишь, я человек, который ест не любимое мороженое возле тебя, а ты зачем-то придаешь этому значение.

Михаэль тупил в одну точку, видимо, слова Рэя загрузили его. Брови его были сдвинуты, а взгляд приобрел осмысленность. В этот миг позабылись все невзгоды и все же травка порой творила чудеса.

— Ладно, я погнал. Хороший стафф, кстати, — Циммерман отдал косяк после пары затяжек и похлопал того по спине, а после удалился из комнаты.

— Ну да, — в подтверждение словам Циммермана, буркнул херувим себе под нос.

Время было настолько скоротечным, что Рэй совсем не заметил, как подошла его очередь выступать. Какая-то девочка на побегушках отыскала его в толпе и напомнила ему об этом. Рэй быстренько юркнул за сцену, гитара была не на своем месте, что взбесило Циммермана. Разумеется опрометчиво так оставлять свои вещи, но ведь выбора не было.

Обойдя вдоль и поперек помещение, Рэй наконец-то нашел чехол с гитарой среди других инструментов. Неожиданная тревога разыгралась, а под ложечкой затянуло. Циммерман выглянул в маленькую щель кулис, музыка затихла, был слышен только голос ведущего. Толпа перестала танцевать и замерла в ожидании. Ведущий все говорил и говорил в микрофон, будто у него имелся нескончаемый свиток из слов в голове.

Рэй подтянул ремень для гитары, чтобы она была повыше и в предпоследний раз взглянул на себя в зеркало. Когда прозвучало его имя, он закусил губу, выдохнул весь воздух из легких и шагнул вперед. Каждая лампочка светила на него. Создавалось впечатление, словно Циммерман был знаменитостью, которая собралась давать концерт. На удивление, зал встретил его тепло, как будто пару месяцев назад ничего и не случалось.

— Привет, — скромно улыбнулся Рэй, подняв ладонь вверх. — Че как настрой, народ?

Толпа положительно взвизгнула, что заставило улыбнуться Рэя. Он чувствовал себя слегка зажато из-за того, что очень давно не выступал, но старался не думать об этом. Подыгрывать ему собирался преподаватель по музыке, который сидел за пианино.

— Я давно не выступал и для меня щас все, как в новинку. Но надеюсь, все пройдет хорошо.

— Все класс, начинай! — выкрикнул некто из толпы.

— В общем, это что-то вроде песни-стихотворения, называется «Такие, как мы». Она была написана для очень важного мне человека.

Рэй оглянулся назад на преподавателя и кивнул ему, чтобы тот начинал. Пианино громко заиграло, и начала струиться легкая, лиричная музыка. Помимо живого пианино также включили заранее записанный аккомпанемент. Когда длинные пальцы Рэя коснулись струн гитары, то музыка приобрела более меланхоличные нотки и чем-то отдаленно напомнила ретровейв из-за постукиваний по корпусу. Мелодия была такой тихой и спокойной, напоминающей стоны брошенной надежды где-то на утесе в холодном море. Но эта надежда была так прекрасна, пусть ее ноги уже и были в крови от острых камней. Они резали призрачную кожу, впитывая ее раскаленными от боли лезвиями, но не давая до конца ей ускользнуть в морскую бездну, скрываясь за тонким слоем пены.

Постепенно наращивался темп, становясь необузданным, как прощальные слова. Для кого-то игра Рэя показалась ливневым дождем за окном, для кого-то утихающим ветром, а для кого-то скорбящим шепотом, что пробирал до костей и заставлял почувствовать себя самым одиноким человеком на свете.

Рэй не терял мелодичности, не давал расслабиться никому, заставляя запутаться в его личной, режущей канители. Эта по-настоящему безысходная музыка окутывала невидимой мантией и обдавала ледяным пламенем, прожигая насквозь и оголяя спрятанные шрамы. Люди стояли, как замороженные, завороженные то ли исполнением, то ли самим гитаристом.

Когда прозвучали первые слова, то в груди загорелось что-то медленное, что злыми языками заполосило по ребрам. Загуляло печальное эхо по залу, голос Рэя был хриплым, твердым и слегка дрожащим, как будто прямо сейчас он переживал вновь тот момент, когда нес безжизненное тело, когда плакал так, что не видел перед глазами ничего, кроме пелены. Его веки были прикрыты, а брови нахмурены, он абстрагировался от окружающего пространства, погрузив себя полностью в слова песни.

На песке безвременно

Я в морских глазах теряюсь.

Не в силах вновь дышать,

Я до конца рассудка лишаюсь.

Мы будто заперты во сне,

В кромешной темноте.

Ты смотришь в пустоту.

Что с тобой? Тебя не узнаю…

Окутанные молчанием

Твои мертвые губы,

Мы такие гордые,

Что стали историей стертую.

Проснись и, вопреки всем мукам,

Дай шанс почувствовать бледные руки,

Иначе в безнадежной тоске,

Я пропаду безымянным в черной реке.

Мы растворились в кислоте,

И в пыль превратились,

Пустились в бездонное никуда,

Прощаясь с солнцем навсегда!

Я устал от шепота,

Застываю на краю

В устье пропасти,

Во мгле жестокости мнений!

Тянусь к тебе беспомощно,

Но все как будто сломано.

И ты в одиночестве закованный,

Словно смертью заколдованный.

Подойди ко мне позади

И крепко обними, чтобы увести

Из терней темноты.

И лучше уж ты поцелуем погуби,

Чтобы я не был убит

Плодами собственных обид,

Ведь тогда каждый узрит,

Как возможно любить!

Последние слова Циммерман выкрикнул, что есть мочи, словно оторвав от себя кусок. Это было невыносимо больно, но стало, наконец, свободно дышать, потому что Рэй смог сказать то, что давно хотел. Рука продолжала скользить по струнам и поочередно отстукивать по корпусу, держа ритм. Рэй немного пританцовывал, плечи его были расслаблены, на его лице засияла еле заметная улыбка. Ощущение невесомости появилось в теле и будто окатило счастьем. Больше ничего не нужно. Ни-че-го.

Распахнув глаза, прошибло агрессивным импульсом, Циммерман не мог поверить в увиденное. Два больших синих глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на него из толпы. Черные пряди спадали на лицо, обрамляя его, как картину. Во взгляде читалась веселая усмешка, а уголки губ были приподняты, изображая ласковую улыбку. Темная свободная одежда создавала прямой силуэт, делая Итана похожим на тень. Тонких рук не было видно, ибо те были спрятаны в карманах.

Дыхание сбилось и в груди защемило, Рэй сглотнул и, доиграв мелодию, услышал бурные аплодисменты. В этот миг Итан развернулся и начал теряться среди восторженных рук, Циммерман ничего не понимал и, оставив гитару, вдруг спрыгнул со сцены, просачиваясь сквозь людей, пытаясь догнать его. Учащиеся оборачивались, в их взгляде читалось недоумение. Рэй расталкивал всех, он мельком видел отдаляющуюся черную макушку.

Ноги привели его к выходу, выбежав на улицу, Рэй, как ошалелый, метал взгляд по сторонам в поисках худощавой фигуры. Найдя Райта, Циммерман рванул за ним, тот слышал приближение, но шаг его был размеренным и ни чуть не ускорялся. «Подожди!» — крикнул вслед Рэй, но Итан не обратил внимания. Нагнав Райта, Циммерман схватил его за руку и прижал его спину к своей груди, уткнувшись носом в угольные волосы. Он прерывисто дышал, вжался в Итана, крепко-крепко впившись ногтями в его кожу, будто боясь, что тот бесследно исчезнет.

— Стой, — тяжело сказал Рэй, пытаясь развернуть Итана. — Ну зачем ты так?

Райт стыдливо отвел глаза в сторону и закусил губу, продолжая молчать. Костлявые руки нежно поползли по спине Циммермана, и Райт спрятал лицо в белой рубашке, будто скрывая смущение.

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Итан.

— Ты о чем?

— Просто. Просто так.

— Почему ты убегаешь от меня?

— Я не знаю, наверно, не хотел тебе портить вечер.

— Ты идиот что ли?! — разъяренно выкрикнул Рэй. — Я искал тебя!

— Я думал, что ты вряд ли захочешь меня видеть.

— Ты реально полнейший идиот.

Как же все-таки было удобно, что Итан был ниже Рэя, его было так просто обхватить. Они простояли так еще пару минут в свете янтарных фонарей, сполна ощущая тепло друг друга, пока Циммерман не начал замечать заинтересованные взгляды прохожих.

— Давай найдем более укромное место?

Итан положительно кивнул, и они направились к машине Рэя, оба сев на переднее сидение. Циммерман тут же приоткрыл окно и зажег сигарету, глубоко затягиваясь в легкие. Райт окрасил этот вечер совсем другими оттенками. И почему при каждом таком внезапном появлении Итана, Рэй готов был скурить по пачке за раз?

— Ну че ты молчишь? Как ты вообще?

— Пойдет.

— Я имею ввиду, че ты делал все эти дни, как проходило лечение? Я скучал по тебе.

— Рассказывать-то особо нечего.

— Может ты просто не хочешь?

Итан вздохнул, а взгляд его сделался хмурым, брови сдвинулись, и от них упала зловещая тень на глаза, превращая их в блестящий ночной сапфир. Райт скрестил руки на груди и о чем-то задумался, нервно перебирая кончиками пальцев ткань кофты.

— Может выпить? — предложил Рэй.

— Не отказался бы.

Циммерман потянулся рукой к задним креслам и достал бутылку бренди. Этикетка показалась не из дешевых, она была черно-красной с золотистым кантом. Сама жидкость будто бы излучала солнечные лучики, она так и манила попробовать ее на вкус.

Откупорив пробку, в нос ударил ягодно-фруктовый аромат, который еще больше соблазнял. Рэй дал сделать первый глоток Итану, тот, отпив, зажмурился и прикрыл рот рукой, а затем выдохнул. После он сделал еще парочку изрядных глотков. Было непонятно одно, то ли он сделал их с наслаждением, то ли с омерзением, судя по выражению его лица.

— А тебе вообще можно, не? — в последний момент поинтересовался Рэй.

— Расслабься.

— Давай только как лохи молчать не будем, — присосался к бутылке Циммерман.

— Ты прям клешнями хочешь из меня инфу вытащить.

— Не то чтобы… Просто мы почти два с половиной месяца не виделись, от тебя ни слуху ни духу, че мне остается? Любоваться на тебя, хлопая глазками и восхищаться, что мы встретились?

— Ах-х, — потер лицо. — Обычная реабилитация, давали таблеточки разные, заставляют посещать мозгоправа, он с тобой разговаривает, потом сидишь в кругу таких же, там типа всякие плюшки подлетают иногда.

— Короче все скучно и муторно?

— Да.

— И почему тебя так быстро выпустили, на чем ты там сидел?

— Быстро?! Да эти гребанные два месяца для меня оказались пыткой, каждый день считаешь, как в тюрьме.

— Ты же не был в тюрьме, — улыбнулся.

— Да мне все равно! Это отвратительно.

— Зато ты стал выглядеть лучше, — нежно провел ладонью по щеке, отчего Итан почему-то отдернулся. — Ты че?

— Непривычно просто, извини, — помотал головой. — За это время мне вообще показалось, что я из мира выпал. Конечно так было и тогда, когда я употреблял, но…

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, а че ты вообще юзал?

— Я если скажу, то ты меня убьешь, — усмехнулся.

— Ты это уже сам сделал. Не думаю, что для тебя это прошло бесследно, тем более за два месяца. Сто процентов ты теперь каждый день будешь думать о наркоте, это касается каждого бросившего.

— Как там говорят? Бывших нариков не бывает?

— Ага.

— Ты прав, я думаю. Фентанил. Я колол себе фентанил.

Рэй приподнял брови, облизал губы и увел взор вниз. Уж чего-чего, а такого он не ожидал, всякую дрянь, но чтоб такую. Когда Циммерман рассказывал Райту о том, что он многое перепробовал, на самом деле он соврал. Травку, таблетки и прочие игрушки — да, но он никогда не опускался до такого, никогда не был зависимым.

— Шокируешься?

— Есть такое. Ты как вообще к этому пришел?

— Все началось с кокса.

— Кокса? Ты уверен?

— Ну… Наверно.

— Он невъебенно дорогой, откуда у тех утырков кокс? Если только с примесями, какой-нибудь хуевый стафф.

— Честно, мне все равно уже, ведь он был один раз. Было много мефедрона, психоделиков. Я начал где-то в начале зимы или в конце осени.

— Немудрено, что тебе так быстро стало хреново, даже удивительно, что ты еще живой после своих уколов. Это тебя та сучка надоумила?

— Какая? Кейт? С чего ты взял?

— Я хуй знает кто она, мне все они не нравятся, но она особенно.

— Я не могу ее винить, я ведь сам был не против.

— Блять, да, но если бы она не предложила, ничего бы не было, — с ноткой злости выпалил Циммерман. — Но ты ведь все еще на реабилитации? Не бросишь ее?

— Да, хожу в кружок наркоманов, отмечаю свое состояние. Меня могли держать дольше, но Кэрол и… Альф сделали все, чтобы я смог пойти на пром.

— Твои родители? Они же конченные уроды?

— Я уже не знаю, с Кэр стали отношения лучше, а Альф… Черт его знает, может Кэрол наконец-то решила объяснить ему, что я их сын, а не посторонний человек.

— Удивительно.

В глазах уже начинало мутнеть от градуса в крови и силуэты фонарей помаленьку раздваивались, тело ослабло на кресле и успокоилось. Тени стали сгущаться, приобретая более мрачные черты. Солнце уже давно спряталось за черной пеленой облаков, вместо него вышла луна, заливая улицы серебром, отсвечивая лучами от зеленых листьев и украшая деревья будто бы невидимой цепью.

— Блять, мне так не хочется напоминать тебе об этом, но не спросить я не могу…

— …Ты про ВИЧ?

— Ага. Я понимаю, тебе тяжело.

— Рэй, я понимаю, что тебе надо удовлетворить свое любопытство. Поэтому я скажу кратко — положительный. Не ошибка. Я пересдавал анализы еще два раза. Теперь пожизненно мне надо пить кучу таблеток, но жить я буду столько же, как и ты, если не умру от случайности.

— А секс?

— Ничего необычного, трахаться в презике. Единственное, что самым крышесносным для меня было, так это то, что я могу заводить детей, прикинь. Лишь бы таблетки пил, иначе пиздец всем.

— Ахуеть.

— Не думаю, что моя жизнь сильно поменяется от этого, просто нужно принять, это самое сложное. У меня это пока получается с трудом, — дрожаще прошептал Итан. — Только, пожалуйста, не надо мне говорить, что все будет хорошо, это звучит паршиво.

— Я и не собирался, тут слова вообще не помогут, просто я хотел тебя обнять, — потянулся Циммерман.

— Давай не сейчас.

— Почему?

— Не хочу соплей и не хочу плакаться кому-то в плечо.

— Кому-то? — с непониманием зыркнул Рэй на Итана.

— Я не имел ввиду что-то пренебрежительное, не обижайся.

Циммерману показалось, будто Райт от него как-то отдалился, тот не хотел прикосновений, от него чувствовался холод. Возможно так сказывался теперь его диагноз, может он ощущал себя мерзко, может еще что. Рэй не мог залезть к нему в черепушку и окунуться в его мысли, это одновременно и удручало, и облегчало, потому что Циммерман не представлял совершенно о чем мог думать Райт. Страшно было залезать к таким людям в голову.

Жидкости в бутылке становилось все меньше и меньше, а тело все сильнее проваливалось в кресло, оно обволакивало. После недолгой паузы, Рэй решил продолжить:

— Ты сказал, что можешь заводить детей.

— Да.

— А ты разве планируешь? Когда-нибудь?

— Я же этого не говорил?.. Но вообще, я не знаю, что будет со мной лет через десять, может я захочу. Думаю, что был бы хорошим отцом, ну точно не как Альфред.

— А… Как же мы? — задал вопрос Циммерман, после чего Райт истерично хихикнул. — Че ты ржешь?

— Какие мы? Ты, наверно, хотел сказать — «а как же я?».

— В смысле?

— Блин, Рэй, сними розовые очки, от тебя я вообще такого услышать не ожидал. Ты перетрахал полгорода и все еще веришь в какую-то любовь до гроба?

— А ты?

— Ее не существует. Не строй из себя двенадцатилетнюю девочку.

— Я не строю. С каких пор ты такой разочарованный в жизни? Как будто ты тот, кто перетрахал полгорода.

— В моей жизни слишком много дерьма, чтобы еще верить во что-то светлое, а тем более в наши отношения.

— А какие причины у тебя есть, чтобы не верить?

— Ты и я — это и есть причины. Тебе меня всегда будет мало и ты будешь постоянно обижаться на меня, потому что я тебе никогда не смогу до конца довериться и открыться. И ты знаешь почему.

— Ладно, я тебя понял.

Рэй моментально замолк, а по груди будто бы забегали маленькие кинжалы, которые разрывали кожу, оставляя рваные раны. И один из них медленно вонзался прямо под ложечку, так мучительно, заставляя сжать зубы от невыносимой рези. Он словно издевался, стараясь задеть как можно побольнее. Неужели это расплата?

— Я щас за гитарой схожу и вернусь.

— Давай.

Рэй, шатаясь, поплелся обратно в здание. Зайдя внутрь, он увидел десятки, томящихся в ожидании, взглядов, направленных на сцену. На сцене стояло два преподавателя, кажется, сейчас должны были объявлять короля и королеву бала? Протискиваясь сквозь толпу, Циммерман заметил в первых рядах Элис, на ее лице играла улыбка. Она уже знала, что назовут ее имя и это заставляло ее светиться, как звездочку.

Взяв за сценой гитару, краем уха Рэй услышал, как объявляют, что в этом году Элис Уист становится королевой бала. Уже не для кого не было секретом то, что королем станет ее дружок из футбольной команды. Хотя… Может он уже и не ее дружок?

Рэй слышал радостные визги, озираясь на сцену, он мог лицезреть счастливое лицо Элис, ее улыбка была белее софитов. Диадема была украшена чем-то вроде алмазов, конечно же, искусственных, но не менее блестящих. Верх диадемы был обрамлен белым «жемчугом», придавая ей особой нежности и легкости. В руках Элис держала нежно-розового оттенка цветы, прямо под тон ее летящему платью. «Красивая», — подумал Рэй и вышел из здания.

Бросив гитару на заднее сидение, Рэй перевел взгляд на Итана, он встречал его глупой улыбкой и прищуренными глазами, в бутылке оставалось чуть меньше половины.

— Тебе мож хватит? — спросил Циммерман.

— Я себя чувствую прекрасно, отстань.

— Я понимаю, но ты оставь мне и вообще я потом не хочу тащить твою тушку.

— Ты не тащи, брось меня где-нибудь под оградкой, — шире улыбнулся Итан, все же протянув бренди Рэю.

— Ага, щас.

— Ну как там? Все веселятся?

— Только что короля и королеву бала объявили.

— М-м, это сейчас будут медляк танцевать?

— Должны.

— В начальной школе всегда думал об этом. Думал, что буду танцевать медляк с симпатичной девочкой из театрального класса.

— Тебе кто-то нравился?

— Да, но это было так давно, что я уже и не вспомню, как она выглядела даже. В старших классах я уже и не надеялся на что-то, никто не согласился бы пойти с таким жирным уродом, как я.

— А щас? Ты ведь другой.

— А сейчас уже я не согласен идти с кем-то.

— Это ж детская мечта, че за пессимизм?

— Иногда детские мечты должны оставаться в детстве.

— Блять, Итан, ты меня так бесишь щас.

— Что не так?

Рэй незамедлительно включил радио и стал листать станции, в поисках той самой песни. Райт озадаченно косился на Циммермана, не понимая, что тот хотел сделать. Наконец, найдя какую-то относительно старую песню с веселыми нотками (кажется это начала играть «Twin Cabins — Swing Lynn»), Рэй остановился листать, вышел из машины, открыл дверь со стороны Итана и протянул тому руку.

— Выходи.

— Что? Зачем?

— Выходи, станцуешь со мной.

— Ты шутишь?! Я не пойду.

— Значит я тебя вытолкаю.

— Тц.

По началу, когда музыка звучала как легкое перебирание струн, Итан положил свою ладонь в ладонь Рэя, а тот ловким движением руки подхватил Итана. Их тела прижались друг к другу, и Райт почувствовал дыхание, что защекотало его ушко. Все попытки Итана держать дистанцию — бесплодны, ибо Рэй еще крепче прижимал его к себе. Они медленно закружились, словно паря над землей, а ветер, который гладил волосы, танцевал свой вальс вокруг них, вздымая частички вечерней пыли вверх. Движения Рэя, несмотря на градус, были уверенными, но не уступали плавности и, казалось, что Итан потерял свою свободу прямо здесь и сейчас, оказавшись в теплых объятиях.

Но потом, когда песня вдруг стала энергичной, движения Циммермана стали более расслабленными и даже похожими на твист. Итан был словно инструмент в руках Рэя, тот как хотел, так и вертел им, а Райт не смел ослушаться. Свет фонарей следил за их фигурами и не давал им уходить в тень. В такт музыке танцевали плечи, ноги, бедра, их танец будто бы слился с волшебным инди. В какой-то момент носок Райта начал скользить на месте, словно он тушил сигарету, а Циммерман в это время щелкал пальцами, при этом все еще придерживая второй рукой Райта.

На припеве Рэй внезапно сплел свои пальцы с пальцами Итана, и мир закружился, как в калейдоскопе, вызвав яркую улыбку у обоих, а после зазвенел смех, что походил на овсяные хлопушки, он был таким светлым и искренним. На момент Итан закрыл глаза и почувствовал невесомость, точно он в космосе, точно он падающая звезда, точно он космический луч, несущийся с огромной скоростью навстречу чему-то грандиозному.

Когда Итан поднял голову наверх и встретился с пристальным взглядом нефритовых глаз, они были такие хитрые, но смотрели с лаской. Ресницы от фонарей казались золотистыми, а россыпь веснушек искрилась, как бенгальский огонек. Некогда уложенные блеклые, рыжие волосы разлохматились от летнего дыхания улицы, и пряди спадали на медные, прямые брови. Райт больше не мог оторвать глаз от его лица.

Рэй же в свою очередь любовался Итаном. Его фарфоровое, кукольное лицо скрасил легкий румянец на щеках. Синие-синие глаза, обрамленные черными ресницами, будто бы заколдовали Циммермана. А столь манящие, чуть шершавые, еле розовые губы очаровали так, что не было сил сдержаться от поцелуя. И в следующую секунду Рэй остановился, из-за этого они чуть было не упали в траву. Рэй, не способный совладать с собой, провел ладонью по его щеке и, не отрываясь от синих глаз, утонув в них с любовью, примкнул к колючим губам, растворяясь в них полностью. Итан не смог увильнуть и все, что ему оставалось — поддаться.

Поцелуй обжигал губы обоих, словно они прикасались к раскаленному солнцу, но в этом огне хотелось сгореть дотла. Райт охотно отвечал, прикусывая губы Циммермана, его рука сжала копну рыжих волос, чтобы у того не было возможности отстраниться. А Рэю это и не нужно было, ведь его ладонь неторопливо сползла со спины на талию Итана, а затем нырнула под кофту, ногти оставили белые царапины, которые тут же исчезли. Алкоголь действовал, как машина времени, и они незаметно для себя самих, переместились с улицы в комнату Циммермана.

Рэй повалил Итана на кровать и навалился на него, тем самым обездвижив. Резким движением Рэй зафиксировал руки Итана у него над головой и уткнулся ему в шею, засасывая кожу и оставляя бесчисленные кровоподтеки. Райт запрокинул голову назад, даря возможность Циммерману сполна насладиться сладкой кожей. На вкус она была действительно восхитительно сладкой, будто бы воздушная вата, но при этом на кончике языка холодело, словно только что укусил листочек мяты. От кожи исходил трудно описуемый аромат, он был похож то ли на зимние просторы, то ли на ледяную, прозрачную воду, то ли на сказочные Альпы, где с неба падали крупные хлопья снега, но одно было точно ясно — этот запах сводил с ума до судорог в ногах.

Продолжая крыть поцелуями Итана, Рэй отпустил его руки и, сняв с того кофту и отбросив прочь, открыл перед собой решетку тонких ребер, которые он пересчитал подушечками пальцев. От щекотки Райт хихикнул и этот смех приторным отголоском замер в комнате. С каждым кружевным поцелуем и с каждым касанием пальцев Циммермана, смех Райта усиливался и стал казаться развязной, бесстыдной музыкой для ушей, которая еще больше возбуждала и отключала разум.

Добравшись до впалого живота, Рэй попытался еще раз впитать в себя запах Итана, будоража его тело волной мурашек. Когда нос Циммермана добрался до пряжки ремня, то он остановился, блеснув ею, отчего Райт сглотнул в ожидании. Все эти прикосновения истязали Итана, заставляя его тело гореть жарким пламенем, ему не терпелось пуститься в дикий пляс небывалого удовольствия, но пересилив себя, он дотянулся до острого подбородка Рэя, тем самым остановив его, и, внимательно смотря тому в глаза, спросил:

— Тебе не страшно? Ты ведь рискуешь.

— Знаю, — отдернулся Циммерман и пододвинул к себе тело Райта. — Просто кайфуй.

Когда Рэй первый раз провел языком по возбужденной плоти, это заставило сорваться рваный стон с губ Итана, он стал хватать ртом воздух, ибо ему его не хватало. Руки Итана вцепились в простыню, хотелось что-то сжать до боли в фалангах, ибо это было такое блаженное удовольствие, что эмоции пришлось невозможным сдерживать в себе. В действиях Рэя была своя опасность, но у нее были несущественные шансы, поэтому Циммерман продолжал, совершенно не заботясь ни о чем.

Итан наблюдал сквозь ресницы за действиями Рэя, с каждым вырывающимся стоном из пылающей груди, он только побуждал Рэя ускоряться. Медные волосы тонули в лучах луны, зажигаясь, как костер. И языки этого пламени танцевали бесовским хороводом в легкой мантии темноты, они завораживали, вводя в коматозное состояние, гипнотизировали, делая Итана совершенно невменяемым, погружали в абсолютный транс.

Итан готов был пропасть, когда Рэй подключил ласку длинными пальцами, которые совершали с ним неземные вещи — пальцы нежно гладили самые пикантные участки тела, проникали внутрь не торопясь, будто бы дразня. Дразня и пытая лишь для того, чтобы насладиться очередным протяжным стоном Итана. Боли не ощущалось до того момента, пока Рэй не решил остановиться, когда Итан вот-вот был на пике. Ноги Райта вытянулись, уже предвкушая накатывающееся наслаждение, но у Циммермана были иные планы.

— Ты что делаешь? — раздраженно спросил Итан.

— Тише. Ты бы все равно не смог закончить мне в рот, понимаешь же?

Циммерман словил на себе растерянный взгляд Райта, а после стянул с того штаны до конца и жестко перевернул его на живот, приказывая опереться на колени. Голова Райта уткнулась в подушку, он вздохнул и, приподнимаясь с помощью рук, беспрекословно подчинившись, предстал перед Рэем в самой что ни на есть раскрепощенной позе. Наверно под влиянием алкоголя стыд перед первым сексом испарился у Итана наотрез.

Циммерман проскользил взглядом по слегка угловатым формам Райта, а затем прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к коже, мягко очерчивая контур ягодиц, чем вызвал очередную россыпь мурашек. В дополнение прикосновениям, Рэй решил оставить поцелуй на упругой части, слегка прикусив кожу. Итан повернул голову на Рэя и улыбнулся. Он смотрел на Циммермана похотливо, чувствуя себя как никогда сексуальным и раскрепощенным, готовым раствориться в ощущениях полностью.

Он страстно желал, чтобы Рэй не упустил ни одного сантиметра его тела, чтобы он завладел каждой его чертовой клеточкой. Итан выгибал спину от поглаживаний его рук, он таял под пристальным, скользящим взглядом Рэя, который будто бы пытался запомнить на теле Итана каждый шрам, каждую родинку, каждое несовершенство, которое было абсолютно совершенно.

— Я больше не могу… — прошептал Итан.

— М?

— Возьми. У меня в кармане.

Циммерман потянулся к штанам Райта и достал серебряную упаковку презерватива. Он вздохнул, перевел взгляд на Итана и обратно на упаковку. В этот момент нельзя было прочесть эмоции на лице Рэя, уж слишком они отразились невнятными.

— Что? — чуть нахмурился Итан с легким испугом, ибо промелькнула мысль, что Рэй сейчас откажется.

— Волнуюсь, как перед первым сексом.

— В этом есть своя правда — первый раз с парнем, — лукаво ухмыльнулся он.

— Да, поэтому и волнуюсь, — уголки его губ скромно приподнялись.

— Мне кажется это должен чувствовать я, ведь у меня вообще первый раз.

— Че? Ты девственник?

— Мне кажется мы говорили с тобой об этом… Нет?

— Я не помню.

— К черту, прошу, надень его уже.

Циммерман освободился от лишней одежды, разорвал упаковку зубами и как можно скорее примерил презерватив на себя. Прозрачная пленка туго обволокла массивный член, а в комнате приятно запахло апельсинками. «Не банально» — подметил Рэй у себя в голове.

Встав позади Итана, Рэй закусил губу, было чертовски волнительно и даже алкоголь не препятствовал этому чувству. Но желание ощутить тепло Итана, воплотиться с ним в единое целое, познать настоящее удовольствия от секса с любимым человеком — было выше.

После того, как Рэй дополнительно смазал Итана густой слюной, он, наконец, прикрыл глаза и поддался вперед. Туго, было чертовски туго, Итан стискивал зубы от боли и шипел сквозь них. Циммерман проникал в него медленно, щадяще, боясь навредить ему, пытался сделать все как можно нежнее. И время тянулось, как жвачка. Постепенно боль утихала и рассеивалась, становилось приятно и уже мучительно от того, что Рэй был слишком ласков.

Итан вцепился ногтями в бедро Рэя, как бы прося войти до конца, что Рэй моментально и сделал. Шипение от боли сменилось блаженными вздохами в подушку, зубы прикусывали белую ткань. Толчки стали грубее и глубже, глухие шлепки насытили комнату, Рэй скользил беспрепятственно в мягкое тело. Воздух вокруг казался сухим и раскаленным, как в засушливой пустыне, дыхание было горячим и тяжелым, словно на грудь давили камни. С каждым мгновением они оба взлетали будто бы на небеса, и миниатюрные ангелочки щекотали их белыми перьями своих шелковых крыльев, в груди не оставалось места для испытываемого счастья, а слова, что хотелось выкрикнуть, растекались на языке, поэтому счастье превращалось в непроизвольные стоны.

Лучи луны играли на влажных телах, и они сияли хромом в ночи. Капля пота скатилась по лбу Рэя и разбилась на бархатной коже Итана. Циммерман упал всем телом на Райта, и зубы его вцепились в хрупкое плечо, на кончике языка чувствовалась соль. Итан жмурил глаза и не мог думать ни о чем на свете, кроме того, как ему было горячо от всего происходящего, как он готов был прямо сейчас умереть от эйфории.

Ногти Рэя оставляли розовые отметки на ребрах Итана, сердце замирало, и время в эти моменты будто останавливалось, щеки пылали пунцовым. Райт словно закрался под кожу Циммерману, ибо тот ощущал его полностью, каждое движение, каждый вздох и испепеляющий стон. Тело задрожало, ноги вытянулись, пару резких, глубоких толчков, рваный вскрик и пик наслаждения, настоящий экстаз и внутри стало теснее.

На белой простыне образовалось бесцветное пятно, и Итан довольно улыбнулся, чуть ли не взрываясь от упоения. Рэй бессильно плюхнулся рядом и снял наполненный презерватив, бросив его куда-то в темноту. Дыхание все еще не восстанавливалось и по мышцам гулял ток, который легко покалывал, как десятки маленьких иголочек. Циммерман положил свою руку на спину Райта и протяжно провел по его позвоночнику.

— Черт… Секс… Это… Ах, — не мог связать слов Итан.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Рэй. — Я такого никогда не испытывал.

— Я тоже, — засмеялся. — Неужели это твой самый лучший раз?

— Да. Самый. С любимым человеком это оказывается по-другому.

Итан в миг замолчал и стало как-то неуютно, он не знал что отвечать на такое. Пальцы нервно перебирали простынь, а тело хотело съежится в позе эмбриона. Тишину никто не осмеливался нарушать и веки Рэя постепенно становились тяжелыми, сон хотел укрыть его невидимым одеялом.

— Рэй… — тихо начал Итан.

— М? Че? — резко дернулся Циммерман. — Ты чет сказал?

— …Нет, — помотал головой, — тебе показалось.

— Ну ладно, спать так хочется, давай укроемся, — он потянулся за одеялом и мгновенно зарылся в него, оно было таким мягким и воздушным, а еще грело. Циммерман плотно прижался к Райту и крепко обнял его, словно боясь в очередной раз потерять. — Как же ты вкусно пахнешь…

— Да? Чем?

— Я не знаю, но я балдею. Еще ты такой маленький и тебя так удобно обнимать.

— Я могу это принять за комплимент?

— Думаю да. С тобой так хорошо, ты даже не представляешь.

— Наслаждайся, пока можешь, — съязвил Итан, хихикнув.

— Потом такого не будет, — продолжил Рэй.

— Это ты меня спрашиваешь?

— Это я утверждаю.

— В смысле, о чем ты? — приподнялся на локтях Райт и обернулся на Циммермана.

— Университет Индианы, IUPUI.

— Так, и? — непонимающе поднял брови.

— Я скоро уеду.

— Что, прости? — как ушатом холодной воды вылились эти слова на Райта.

— Я скоро уеду, — повторил Рэй.

— В смысле уедешь? Зачем?

— Учиться, в Индиану, в университет.

— Ч-что? Какой к черту… Какой к черту университет?! Какая Индиана? Ты о чем вообще?

— Я хорошо сдал экзамены и поступаю на медицинское направление.

— Не понимаю, ты же изначально собирался в наш городской колледж, у тебя ведь нет денег даже, чтобы оплатить. Еще и медицинское направление.

— Я же тебе сказал, что я хорошо сдал экзамены. Я получил грант, который покроет половину стоимости моего обучения.

— Как? — изумился Итан.

— Че «как»? Ты думаешь я не способен хорошо сдать экзамены и достоин гнить в местной шаражке?

— Я не это имел ввиду.

— А че ты имел ввиду?

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказал?! — с наездом задал вопрос Райт.

— Бля, да как? Ты реабилитировался.

— Ты мог найти способ, если бы хотел!

— Какая нахер разница, это чето меняет?

— То есть? — опешил Итан. — Тебя, значит, не волнует, что вообще-то я существую и что вообще-то меня ебет где ты и что ты?!

— Сегодня ты мне сказал, что не веришь в наши отношения, — пожал плечами.

— Блять, я много что говорю, но по-человечески, ты же мог сказать. Выходит, тебе опять насрать на то, что я думаю. Получается если бы я не спросил, ты бы меня просто здесь бросил?! — сорвался на крик Итан, злость кипела в жилах, в голове была путаница.

Рэй виновато потер лоб и спрятал взгляд где-то в закромках темноты, что ж, Итан застал его врасплох, этому не было оправдания, ведь поступок действительно отвратительный.

— Что ты молчишь?!

— Не кричи, пожалуйста.

— Да пошел ты на хер! — Итан сжал кулаки и глухо ударил по постели.

Зубы стиснулись от гнева, который с каждой секундой возрастал. Райт встал с кровати и начал искать вещи, нащупывая их в темноте. Он хотел немедленно одеться и уйти отсюда прочь. Почему каждый раз, когда более менее наступал хороший момент, Циммерман себя тут же проявлял, как последний мудак?! Почему каждый раз Райту нужно было ждать подтверждения и сомнительного доказательства, что это совсем не так?!

Вдруг длинные пальцы схватили локоть Итана и потянули его на себя, тот пытался сопротивляться, но бесполезно, Итан свалился обратно в мягкую постель. Руки Рэя намертво обвили плечи Итана, не давая ему шелохнуться. Циммерман внимательно смотрел в синие глаза, не отводя взгляда и не моргая, словно заклиная Райта.

— Пусти меня!

— Нет.

— Пусти! Я тебя сейчас укушу! Пусти! — в подтверждение своим словам, Итан и вправду злостно укусил Рэя.

— Ай, ты, ведьма клыкастая, че делаешь? Успокойся, никуда я тебя не пущу.

— Ты просто… Мудак.

— Я знаю, прости. Я не знаю, почему не сказал, думал тебе все равно. Но нет, я не хотел тебя бросать.

— Да-да, — продолжал шипеть Итан.

— Че ты там ворчишь? Никто без тебя никуда не уедет.

— Ты уже собрался уехать, зачем ты врешь? Что, потом передачки буду от тебя получать, да?

— Какой ты тяжелый, — вздохнул Рэй.

— Я? Я тяжелый?!

— Блять, да заткнись ты, пожалуйста! И дай мне сказать! — не выдержал Циммерман, отчего Райт испуганно вздрогнул. — Все, можно я скажу? — Итан положительно кивнул на вопрос. — Я не хотел тебя бросать, я там просто сдохну один. Я хотел предложить тебе поехать со мной, просто я не знал, когда ты выйдешь из лечебницы, поэтому мы друг друга не поняли.

— Но если бы я вышел осенью, тебя бы уже не было.

— Да, но это не означает, что я бы тебя не забрал с собой. Я бы ждал этого момента, я бы тебе в любом случае написал.

— А что если я не хочу уезжать? Ты меня оставишь здесь?

— Не будь эгоистом, это мое будущее, тогда мне бы пришлось бы. Да и не ври, ты же ненавидишь этот город.

— Класс.

— А ты бы поступил по-другому? — усмехнулся. — Я не понимаю, зачем ты щас выебываешься, я тебе прямым текстом говорю — поехали со мной. Тут уж сам решай, важен я тебе или нет.

— Ладно, все, я понял, — утих Итан.

В голове творилась каша от переизбытка эмоций. Сначала алкоголь придал помутнения, затем нахлынуло счастье, а сейчас негодование и злость. Слишком много взял на себя этот вечер и ни на шутку клонило в сон. Итан дышал ровно и закрыл глаза, вжимаясь в Рэя.

— Так ты поедешь со мной? — лаская шепотом ушко Райта, спросил Циммерман.

— Поеду, — также тихо ответил Райт, улыбнувшись.

Их отношения были сплошными бесконечными скачками. Если пять минут назад они ругались, то в следующие пять минут они мило беседовали, а то и вовсе жарко целовались, забываясь друг в друге. Сложно и изматывающе, чертовски, в этом не было ни капли романтизации — это по правде говоря ужасно и ненормально, постоянно на нервах и такие быстрые перемены. Но по какой-то неведомой тому причине, их обоих это устраивало и им даже, наверно, это нравилось, иначе почему они были вместе? Оба мазохиста, но при этом оба и садисты.

Ночь будто щелчком пронеслась мимо, они проспали в обнимку, то и дело утыкаясь носами друг в друга, трясь друг об друга и утопая в пылких объятиях. Это была не только самая быстрая ночь, но и самая бурная. Итан с трудом открыл глаза и заметил, как одеяло сползло вниз, даря возможность изучить обнаженные тела. Солнце ворвалось в комнату и не пробудился только ленивый бы. И не пробудился… Рэй тихо сопел рядом, на солнце его волосы светились совсем по-другому, нежели при лунном свете. «Всегда такой красивый и изящный», — подумал Итан, улыбнувшись. Он не двигался, потому что боялся разбудить Рэя, да и хотелось подольше налюбоваться сонной красотой его лица и подтянутого тела.

Краем уха Итан услышал какие-то шаги, но он не придал этому значения, сейчас его не волновало абсолютно ничего, даже если бы на Землю рухнул метеорит, ну нахрен этот метеорит, честно. Райт был как будто под действием валерьянки, уж слишком он казался спокойным, когда шаги становились четче.

В комнату, без стука, вдруг просунулась солнечная голова, Дорис хотела что-то сказать, но замерла, увидев перед собой достаточно эротическую картину. Она бесшумно шевелила ртом, а глаза ее сделались стеклянными, непонятно, успела ли она испытать шок. Рэй лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом в подушку, упругие ягодицы его не были ничем прикрыты, мускулистая рука обнимала худое, бледное тело Итана. Итан же лежал на спине, ноги его были прямы, открывая вид на интимные места, что были почти гладко выбриты.

— Ой… — единственное, что смогла выдавить из себя миссис Циммерман перед тем, как она закрыла дверь.

Итан, что до этого смотрел на Дорис с равнодушием, хлопая глазками, что после, смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Как будто все как надо. С другой стороны, почему Райт должен был волноваться, это же не его проблема, что она зашла без стука? Сама виновата.

Эта ситуация по какой-то причине только раззадорила Итана и он еле сдерживал смех, но Рэй и без того уже проснулся. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой ехидное лицо Райта и пришел в недоумение.

— Че такое? Кто-то заходил или мне показалось?

— Показалось.

— Мне кажется, я слышал голос мамы?

— Нет, ничего такого, — с улыбкой говорил Итан. — С добрым утром, кстати.

— С добрым, — Рэй оставил легкий поцелуй на лбу Итана.


	49. Дорога к счастью обещает быть долгой?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Марина - морской пейзаж

**Конец или начало?**

Свет прорезался сквозь тонкий тюль, сегодня солнце было особенно ярким, но лучи его казались какими-то размытыми и призрачными, будто они не реальны. Синие глаза внимательно наблюдали за пыльной улицей, будто бы провожая это место, стараясь отложить в памяти каждую мелкую деталь. Например, у дома напротив всегда летом в вазочках цвели фиалки, а у соседской машины была царапина на крыле вот уже несколько лет и русая девочка садилась каждое воскресенье за чтение книги на белые качели.

Итан никогда не любил этот город и никогда не любил людей в нем, но вдруг сейчас он почувствовал легкую тоску, что защемила в сердце. «Почему?» — сам себе задавал вопрос он. Должно ли быть так, когда уезжаешь оттуда, откуда хотел уехать всю жизнь? Будет ли Итан скучать по этому городу? Он не мог найти ответы на эти вопросы. По сути, здесь его больше ничего и никто не держал. Крылась ли причина в людях, ведь они были слишком жестоки по отношению к Райту или же причина была в нем самом? Козел отпущения или тот, кто сумел себя отстоять до конца, не попадая лишний раз на рожон? Впрочем, это уже было неважно.

Рука потянулась к листку и черной гелевой ручке. Итан сел за стул и склонился над листком, но слова не вязались и в голове как-то пусто. Письма всегда тяжело писать, особенно когда это больше походит на крик души. Стержнем Итан постукивал по столу, словно пытаясь собрать хаотичные мысли в цельный комок. Он закусил губу и обернулся, в углу комнаты его ожидал небольшой рюкзак. В нем было все самое необходимое: пару свежих футболок и штанов, зарядка, кошелек, художественные материалы. А рядом с рюкзаком находилась связка из альбомов. Больше ничего и не нужно было.

— Все собрал?! — крикнула Дорис.

— Ага! — в ответ крикнул Рэй, спускаясь по лестнице вниз.

— Дай-ка посмотреть, что у тебя там, — она подошла к набитой сумке возле выхода.

— Не надо, я все уже сложил аккуратно.

— Ты наверняка что-то забыл, я хочу проверить, — Дори расстегнула сумку.

— Мам! Мам, нет! — остановил он ее. — Я же сказал, что я все собрал, не нужно. Ладно?

— Ах, — вздохнула она. — Точно все? Одежду, щетку, носки?

— Да-да, зарядку, деньги, документы — все положил.

— Я просто беспокоюсь.

— Не надо лишний раз волноваться, мне уже давно не пять лет, я вполне самостоятелен.

— Ну смотри мне, самостоятельный мой. Я потом тебе по почте ничего отправлять не буду, — сделала руки в боки и прищурила взгляд, делая его подозрительным.

— Не будешь, потому что тебе не придется.

— Боже, я все-таки так волнуюсь за тебя! — приблизилась она к Рэю. — Я еще никогда не прощалась с тобой так надолго.

— Я понимаю, я тоже, — улыбнулся. — Но по-другому никак.

— Да… — Дорис сжала губы и пронзительно посмотрела в глаза сына, мягко проводя ладонью по его щеке. — Этот дом опустеет без тебя, но, пожалуйста, помни всегда, что ты можешь вернуться и твоя комната тебя ждет.

— Ты как будто ща заплачешь, я же не уезжаю насовсем, это просто учеба, у меня будут каникулы и я буду обязательно приезжать.

— Не думаю, что по окончанию университета ты вернешься обратно, тебя ждет хорошее будущее. Останешься где-нибудь в муравейнике с бездушными высотками, а я буду тут одна, — тепло улыбнулась и убрала руку с щеки Рэя.

— Почему одна? — недоуменно взглянул на нее Циммерман. — А Фрэнк? Вы же почти начали жить вместе.

— Ой, — махнула Дорис рукой. — Я уже ни в чем не уверена, Рэй.

— В смысле?

— Давай сядем на дорожку, кофе попьем и поговорим обо всем?

— Как скажешь.

Рэй поспешно вскипятил чайник и добавил пару ложек растворимого кофе. Это был не самый лучший кофе, но аромат у него был что надо! Соблазнительный, манящий запах орехов вперемешку с карамелью. И хотя на языке не ощущалось ни орехов, ни карамели, Рэй был готов пить этот кофе только лишь из-за божественного аромата, который поистине кружил голову.

Когда Циммерман поставил кружки на стол, Дорис, наконец, присела. Ее ладони обняли кружку, и она внимательно посмотрела в кофейное отражение, будто пытаясь найти частички, что не растворились. Сделав первый глоток, Дорис скорчила лицо, бодрящий напиток был уж больно горяч, поэтому она попросила добавить немного молока.

Все сделав, Рэй расслабился на стуле и протяжно вздохнул, медленно оглядывая комнату. В воздухе витала уютная атмосфера, она приятно грела изнутри. Каждый предмет, находившийся в доме, был для него по-своему родным и с каждым было по-своему трудно прощаться. Например, этот старый сервант, в детстве Рэй любил подбегать к нему и смотреть сквозь отполированное стекло на чашечки с блюдцами, изучая затейливые узоры. Он мерил свой рост по полочкам серванта, радовался, когда мог дотянуться рукой до новой и всегда знал, что однажды дотянется до последней и непременно выпьет из самой красивой чашечки кофе. К сожалению, этого не случилось. Ну как, до последней полочки Рэй дотянуться все же смог, правда чашечка к тому времени уже успела разбиться. Горько, но порой люди взрослеют слишком долго.

Кажется, это случилось на какой-то из праздников. Тогда Дорис с Люси знатно напились, в какой-то момент произошла неразбериха и вместо бокалов схватили лучший сервиз, а уже на лестнице его разбили, разлив вино. Лестница… Ах, лестница! Сколько же связано воспоминаний с ней, буквально вся жизнь. Когда Рэй был еще совсем ребенком, Дорис старательно оберегала его, не подпуская одного к лестнице. Когда Рэй стал постарше, он любил скатываться с перил, и тогда Дорис ругалась на него, ведь один раз он все же упал, в тот момент Циммерман неистово плакал и пришлось оперативно напичкать его ореховой пастой, ведь он ее просто обожал. После того раза, правда, Рэй не перестал скатываться с перил… А сколько капель крови повидали ступеньки, когда Циммерман в очередной раз влезал в драку и приходил домой избитым, сколько раз приходилось Дорис нервно подниматься за аптечкой! Странно, что столько неодушевленного может играть такую огромную роль в нашей жизни и ассоциироваться с ее периодами, предметы наделены особым волшебством — они умеют хранить наши воспоминания и секреты.

— Как же вкусно, никто так не делает кофе, как ты, — сказала Дорис.

— Да ну, я же тупо его кипятком залил.

— Я серьезно, у меня так никогда не получается вкусно.

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня какой-то особый дар? — усмехнулся.

— Может быть, — пожала плечами. — О чем думаешь? Такой озадаченный.

— Детство вспоминаю, по-моему за все эти годы у нас никогда не менялся ремонт.

— Это да, скоро краска со стен полезет. Последний раз мы делали его с Джеком, перед твоим появлением. Мы тогда жутко поругались из-за цвета стен. Я хотела естественные оттенки, а он бешенные неоновые. Творческая натура, так сказать, — скорчила лицо Дорис в полуулыбке.

— Вижу, ты выиграла.

— Но чего мне это стоило! Я считаю, что ребенок не должен расти в проститутском притоне.

— Меня бы наоборот веселило, — хихикнул Рэй. — Ты мне так мало о нем рассказываешь, я почти ничего не знаю о нем.

— А ты не спрашиваешь. Он так же, как и ты, любил играть на гитаре, писал стихи, пел. Вообще он хотел стать успешным музыкантом, хотел свободную жизнь. Знаешь, что-то вроде колесить по Америке на фургончике, давать концерты. Вот таким он был.

— А я ему помешал?

— Мы. Мы ему помешали. Он не планировал детей, но я была рада беременности. Он еще тогда начал меняться, становиться грубым, потом пошли измены, а потом ушел. Мне от этого не грустно, ведь у меня есть ты. Ты для меня самое важное.

— Мне кажется, что я похож на него, если, конечно, не такой же.

— Не неси чушь, Рэй. Ты совсем не такой, ты другой. Единственное, что между вами общего — это музыка.

— Мож ты просто не замечаешь, я ж твой сын.

— Поверь, я бы заметила. И если бы я заметила, я бы тебя как следует отруга-а-ала, — весело протянула Дорис, потягивая Рэя за щеку.

Пока портрет сох на подоконнике, Итан тщательно вырисовывал буквы на листке. Когда он написал первое слово, то все пошло как-то автоматически. Поток мыслей лился на белое полотно, марая его. Создавалось впечатление, что Итан готовился к этому письму всю свою жизнь. Ему столько всего хотелось сказать, но он никак не мог это правильно сформулировать, поэтому его письмо было довольно банальным. Он не хотел наговорить лишнего и не хотел сказать слишком мало, он вкладывал в слова эмоции, чтобы после они вызвали эмоции у того, кому он его адресовал.

Ему нужно было закончить до того времени, пока Кэрол не вернулась из магазина, а Альфред с работы. В груди будто ребра дрожали, рука пыталась писать быстрее, но поток слов был слишком бурный.

— Так во сколько ты поедешь? — уточнила Дорис, почти допив кофе.

— Думаю часов в пять, как Итан придет, так и поеду.

— Поздновато, нет? Потом темнеть же начнет, а ты по трассе.

— Все ок. Ща темнеет поздно. Я, кстати, думал, что ты опять возникать начнешь.

— Из-за Итана?

— Ага.

— Ну… Я по прежнему не в восторге от этих отношений, — приподняла брови и сделала серьезное лицо, скрестив руки на груди. — Но я в который раз говорю, что ты — мой сын.

На этом моменте Рэй затих и начал пристально смотреть на Дорис, он слегка напрягся и внимал все то, что она говорила. Показалось, что даже кровь затихла в его жилах.

— Я знаю, что ты упертый и по-другому быть не может, — продолжала она. — И если что-то или… Кто-то тебе нравится, то мое мнение не играет особой роли. Наверно, так правильно. Правильно, что ты умеешь слушать себя. Это твоя жизнь и только у тебя есть право делать с ней все, что тебе вздумается. Я же имею право только поддержать или промолчать и самое главное — любить тебя. Ты у меня единственный, я не хочу терять тебя из-за собственной глупости, не хочу терять тебя из-за навязанного людьми мнения. Просто… Будь счастлив и я буду счастлива вместе с тобой, — последние слова Дорис выдохнула и ее глаза заслезились, а губы задрожали.

Рэй не смог сдержать эмоций и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Принятие — это так важно. Особенно сейчас, особенно от нее. Стены словно отразили эти слова, и они эхом раздавались у Циммермана в голове. Все эти месяцы он жаждал услышать именно слова поддержки от родной матери. Для него это много значило и трогало за душу. Он ласково взял в ладони руки матери и крепко сжал их, прижимая к своему лицу. Рэй не прекращал улыбаться, он был не в состоянии этого сделать. Ему самому захотелось заплакать в этот многозначительный момент, но он сдержался.

— Спасибо. Мне так приятно слышать это от тебя.

— Я так тебя люблю, мой мальчик, — улыбнулась Дорис сквозь слезы.

— И я тебя, не плачь, — утер он ей слезы. — Все хорошо.

Дорис стало в мгновение легче, как будто упал груз с плеч. Ей было также тяжело все это время. Тяжело осознать, что отношения с сыном могли разрушиться из-за разных взглядов, тяжело пересилить себя и понять Рэя, тяжело признаться ему в этом и сказать эти слова, но зато после сделанного, ей даже дышать стало свободнее. И все то напряжение, тянувшееся несколько месяцев, покинуло ее и она вновь почувствовала себя собой. Вновь почувствовала, что теперь все как раньше и даже лучше.

Трогательную минуту прервал внезапный звонок в дверь. Рэй удивленно покосился на проход в коридор, мельком глянув на часы, было слишком рано для прихода Итана. Циммерман планировал еще немного посидеть с Дорис и поговорить.

— Ох, пришел, иди открывай, — прошептала Дорис.

— Чета он слишком рано, ща.

Встав со стула, Рэй оставил позади себя недопитый кофе, пройдя к выходу из дома, он не торопясь начал открывать двери, находясь в полном смятении. Распахнув двери, Циммерман замер и пришел в замешательство, взгляд был полон недоумения, а слов не находилось. «Че? Че она тут делает?» — метались в голове вопросы.

— Привет, — решительно сказала первая Хилари.

— Э-э-э, — Рэй выглянул из-за двери и оглянулся по сторонам, будто бы пытаясь что-то найти. — Ты че тут забыла?

— М-м, ну… Как бы это сказать, я типа слышала, что ты уезжаешь.

— Да, сегодня, через пару часов.

— Если у тебя есть немного времени, мы могли бы поговорить?

— О чем? — насторожился Рэй, продолжая сверлить девушку недоуменным взглядом.

— Ах, — вздохнула она, растерянно посмотрев вокруг. — Ну… Короче выйди сюда, мне так неудобно.

— Окей, — Рэй захлопнул за собой дверь и облокотился на заборчик, что окантовывал веранду. — Так, и? Че ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Ты только выслушай меня до конца, ладно?

— Ладно.

— И не злись, пожалуйста.

— Вот этого обещать не могу. Чем дольше ты подводишь меня к теме, тем сильнее я начинаю напрягаться. Говори уже, че хотела?

— Я просто не знаю с чего начать… Помнишь…

Хилари волнительно перебирала пальцами клетчатое платье, что едва доходило ей до колена. Волосы ее шелестели на ветру, как осенние листья. На ней не было ни грамма макияжа, абсолютно чистое лицо, это было весьма на нее не похоже. Рэй подметил, что без косметики она выглядела куда лучше, возможно дело было и не в самой косметике, а в том, как она ее наносила, зачастую это был яркий макияж, что размывал ее довольно-таки приятные черты лица, а губы ее терялись в помаде или блеске.

Внутри все трепетало от неизвестности, что же она так хотела сказать ему, каждая ее пауза казалась вечностью. Она говорила слишком затянуто, заходя издалека, что не могло не раздражать.

— Ту фотографию, где вы с Итаном…

— Помню. И?

— Я знаю, что тогда у тебя и у него было много неприятностей.

— Неприятностей? Мягко сказано. Из-за этой фотки было пиздец как много проблем.

— Да, но вы же до сих пор вместе? Вы ведь встречаетесь?

— Отпираться смысла нет, встречаемся, но причем тут это?

Хилари продолжала тревожно вздыхать, пряча взгляд где-то в стороне, будто бы боясь столкнуться со взглядом Рэя. Было видно, как ей нелегко, она закусила губу в попытке подобрать нужные слова.

— Блять, ты можешь не томить?! Мне скоро надо уезжать, раздражает такая тягомотина, — вдруг взъелся на нее Циммерман.

— Да-да, прости. В общем, — облизнула губы, — та фотография — это наша с Элис вина.

— Че? Еще раз? — нахмурился он.

— Это наша с Элис вина… Это мы ее сделали.

— Вы?!

— Да, и мы же ее разослали… — ее голос слегка задрожал.

— А, ахуенно и то есть ты мне щас пришла это сказать, чтобы что?

— Чтобы извиниться, Рэй.

— Извиниться спустя столько времени, когда мы нахлебались столько дерьма? Да ты хоть представляешь, что было?!

— Нет, но…

— Вот именно, блять, что нет! — яростно перебил ее Рэй. — Я блядскими неделями сидел в доме и грыз локти от того, что не могу его увидеть! Я выкуривал пачки сигарет в день! Я пил, блять, как не в себя! — покрасневший Циммерман разъяренно стукнул кулаком по перилам, не в силах сдерживать накипевшее, отчего Хилари испуганно дернулась. — А ты мне приходишь вот такая сюда, ни с того ни с сего и просишь прощения?! Да нахуй мне твое прощение?!

— Рэй… Рэй, пожалуйста, — ее голос был слишком неспокойным, она была готова вот-вот зарыдать от криков Циммермана и от собственной никчемности.

— Ты понимаешь, что из-за вас я чуть не просрал эти отношения?! Что из-за вас, двух идиоток, от меня чуть не отвернулась собственная мать?! Ты сечешь вообще, че вы наделали?!

Глаза Хилари покраснели и первая крохотная слеза скатилась по ее щеке, она больше была не в состоянии держать этот ком в горле и выплеснула его. Она все также стыдливо отводила взгляд в сторону, лишь иногда поглядывая на небо, будто оно должно было ей помочь успокоиться. Честно говоря, ей показалось, что она уже зря все это затеяла и не стоило приходить. Пусть она бы унесла эту тайну с собой, зато сейчас бы не стояла не позорилась здесь.

Увидев слезы Хилари, Рэй сжал ладони до такой степени, что ногти больно впились в кожу, а после расслабил руки, тяжело выдохнув. Достав из кармана пачку сигарет, он вынул одну и закурил, тут же отвернувшись и четко плюнув в куст неподалеку. Он не переставал злиться на нее, но больше всего он злился на Элис, ведь ей не пришлось выслушивать сейчас все то, что пришлось Хилари. Хорошенько устроилась.

Циммерман понимал, что злость в этой ситуации абсолютно бесполезна, ведь уже прошло достаточно времени и в принципе все благоприятно закончилось, но мысли о том, что все могло быть иначе — не переставали терзать его. Итан слишком много терпел, а это могло стать точкой кипения.

— Не ной только, а, — уже более утихомиренным голосом произнес он.

— Прости, прости меня… — прятала она покрасневшее лицо под ладонями. — Я не хотела, п-правда не хотела.

— Просто пойми, что ему до этого жилось и так не ахти, а эта ситуация могла его сломать окончательно. Это могло стать причиной его самоубийства. Ты ответь мне: зачем?

— Я понимаю. Я знаю, что это трудно простить, но п-пожалуйста, все совершают ошибки и ты в том числе. Я действительно раскаиваюсь. Я говорила Элис, что не стоит, но она была слишком зла. Я думаю, что она просто хотела отомстить.

— Хах, — усмехнулся, выдыхая дым. — Эта дурочка должна злиться только сама на себя, ее проблема в том, что она любвеобильная, но я ее не осуждаю, пусть где хочет, там и скочет, — пожал плечами Рэй.

— Я с того момента почти каждый день думала об этом, думала, как это отвратительно. Чуть позже я попыталась забить, но не вышло.

— Да я понял, расслабься. Мне кажется твоя вина здесь меньшая, она бы в любом случае это сделала.

— Передай Итану, что мне очень стыдно. Ладно?

— Как скажешь.

Хилари уже почти пришла в себя и ее голос выровнялся, перестал скакать то вверх, то вниз. Глаза все еще были напряженные, заплаканные, а нос розовый-розовый. Как знала, что не стоило краситься, а то сейчас она была бы похожа на панду.

Туша сигарету и оставляя ее в пепельнице неподалеку, надо признать, Рэй растаял. Хилари уже хотела уйти, но он ее остановил. Пусть она совершила паршивый поступок, но он оценил ее смелость в том, что она призналась. Хилари была права насчет того, что все совершают ошибки и возможно для Рэя это была своеобразная карма, он смог очутиться по ту сторону, в другой шкуре. Это было неприятно, но очень поучительно. И он понял намного лучше Итана.

— Знаешь, — схватил Циммерман ее за руку. — Ты молодец, что пришла и сказала. Не знаю, решился бы я на твоем месте так отважничать, но короче я тебя прощаю.

— Спасибо, — расплылась в улыбке она, и на ее щеках появились еле заметные ямочки. — Для меня это много значит.

— Элис, я так понимаю, на эту ситуацию все-таки забить смогла?

— Не думаю, мне кажется, что ей тоже это не дает покоя, просто она не показывает этого. Думаю она раскаивается, как и я.

— Думаешь?

— Уверена… Ладно, я все что хотела — сказала. Наверно, мне стоит уйти.

— Да.

— Извини еще раз и спасибо.

Рэй положительно кивнул, Хилари неожиданно сжала его руку и слегка подергала ее, как при рукопожатии, при этом с лица ее все еще не сходила улыбка. Ее силуэт постепенно тлел в зелени, спустя несколько минут клетчатое платье растворилось и от него не осталось и следа. Странные ощущения не покидали Циммермана, они были двоякие. С одной стороны это так похвально, когда люди признают свои ошибки и им хочется попросить прощения за это. С другой же стороны, Рэю уже было все равно на ту фотографию, а Хил лишний раз только напомнила о ней. Да и к тому же, сейчас он почувствовал себя большим монстром, а не жертвой, крича на Хилари. В общем, что было, то было.

Итан в который раз перечитывал письмо, боясь, что он что-то упустил или забыл сказать. Листок уже был знатно помят, но это только придавало этому письму атмосферности. Казалось, что он уже выучил все написанное наизусть. Он еще никогда прежде так не волновался. Запечатывая письмо в конверт, он еще сидел минут пять и пялился в одну точку, думая о чем-то своем. Вдруг он услышал звук открывающейся двери и замешкался, взгляд стал бегающим и он быстро засунул конверт в карман джинс, сгибая его напополам.

— Ита-а-ан! Ты дома?! — раздался голос Кэрол с первого этажа.

— Да! — крикнул он ей в ответ.

Кэрол начала подниматься по лестнице, звонко напевая подобие колыбельной песенки. Кажется сегодня она была в приподнятом настроении. Этот день вообще был странным, почему-то именно сегодня хотелось улыбаться солнцу и тянуться руками к его лучам. Райт испытывал какое-то внутреннее счастье вперемешку с волнением.

— Я тебе звоню-звоню, а ты… — остановилась Кэрол, смотря на рюкзак и альбомы в связке. — А ты куда?..

— Я… В библиотеку.

— В библиотеку?

— Да, хотел отнести свои альбомы туда и книжки сдать.

— А-а, я уж подумала сбежать хочешь, — хихикнула Кэрол, отчего уголки губ Итана приподнялись. — А зачем тебе относить туда альбомы?

— Слышал, у них есть какой-то специальный архив, а мне выбрасывать жалко, но захламлять комнату не хочется.

— М-м, понятно. А можно взглянуть?

— Да, конечно, — мягко ответил Райт.

Кэрол достала из связки альбом, что лежал на самом верху и, открыв его, замерла. Ее встретила изумительная картина, полная деталей. На ней была изображена марина*, волны хлестали и брызги выглядели, как летящие жемчужины. Небо было устлано кучевыми облаками, больше напоминающими барашков. Вода выглядела таинственной и загадочной, оттенки перемешались, создавая неповторимый глубокий синий цвет.

— Ух ты, как красиво, это ты откуда-то срисовал?

— Из своей головы.

— Восхитительно, — продолжала перелистывать Кэрол, изумляясь каждой новой картине. — Не думала, что ты так хорошо рисуешь.

— Ты же никогда не интересовалась, откуда бы ты знала про это, — пожал плечами.

Кэрол ничего не ответила на это, ее взгляд лишь мельком юркнул на Итана, и она тяжело вздохнула. Последнее время она начала вести себя совсем иначе с Итаном, стала более чуткой, внимательной к нему, старалась завести с ним будничный диалог, поинтересоваться как у того дела, выведать хотя бы что-нибудь. Видимо, она решила таким образом наладить с ним отношения, правда уже было слишком поздно что-то менять, ведь Райт считал все это притворством.

Вдруг Кэрол перевела взгляд с альбома на подоконник, где лежал раскрашенный портрет, она начала заинтересованно разглядывать его. Краски высохли и стали светлее, но от этого портрет смотрелся даже лучше, он выглядел мягким, плавным и слегка туманным.

— Это кто? Тот самый парень?

— Да, это Рэй.

— Хм, Рэй значит, понятно… Красивый этот твой Рэй, — с мимолетным пренебрежением сказала Кэрол. — Тебе нужно было поступать в художественный, — заявила она.

— Правда? Вы же мне говорили, что это бред и несерьезно или ты забыла?

— …Так говорил Альфред.

— А ты ему поддакивала.

— Послушай, Итан, — она подошла ближе и присела на краешек кровати. — Я знаю, что наделала много ошибок, но мне бы хотелось это исправить.

— М-м, как? Как ты собралась исправлять то, что уже невозможно исправить?

— Почему ты так в этом уверен? — озадаченно нахмурилась Кэрол.

— Потому что я уже вырос, у меня уже не получится тебе довериться. Я слишком много помню.

Она замолчала, взгляд ее сделался тяжелым из-за падающих теней на глаза. Кэрол будто бы что-то хотела сказать, но не решалась. Молчание было оглушающим и давящим, а потом она вдруг сказала:

— Я знаю, что ты скорее всего откажешься, но Альфред позвал нас в кино на выходных. Может мы вместе выберем фильм и сходим? Не хочешь?

— Что-то вроде «семейного» похода? — усмехнулся. -…Наверно попробовать… Можно, — неожиданно согласился Итан и увидел довольную улыбку на лице матери.

— Отлично, я… Я рада, давай тогда сегодня вечером, когда ты вернешься, мы сядем и выберем?

— Хорошо, — кивнул он.

Кэрол встала с кровати и направилась к выходу из комнаты, держа в руках тот же альбом, она остановилась в проеме и обернулась на сына.

— Можно я оставлю его себе?

— Оставляй.

— А еще… Может нарисуешь как-нибудь меня? Всегда мечтала о портрете.

— Может и нарисую, — сказал Райт, и Кэрол улыбнулась еще шире.

— Я тебе, кстати, купила йогурты без сахара.

— Наконец-то запомнила?

— Наконец-то запомнила.

— Спасибо, мам.

Итан сказал последнюю фразу с особой теплотой, прежде он еще никогда не говорил слова благодарности так. Что-то в его сердце екнуло и, встав со стула, он подошел к Кэрол и оставил на ее щеке воздушный поцелуй. Она посмотрела на сына, будто не веря в произошедшее, с неким удивлением и восторгом. Безмолвно рука ее потянулась к черным волосам и взъерошила их. Кэрол была так мягка, словно чувствовала, что это их возможно последняя встреча.

— Ты чудесный, — прошептала она и развернулась, уходя по лестнице.

Итан остался стоять в проеме, и к горлу подступил ком. Он ощутил, как мурашки засеяли его тело и на ребрах заиграли щекочущие волны. В этот миг он почувствовал себя как никогда любимым, именно этой нежности ему всегда не хватало, именно таких ласковых слов. И вот после того, как, наконец, эти чертовы мечты о нормальных отношениях в семье стали реальностью, ему приходится бежать. Почему все хорошее так мимолетно? Зачем так придумали? Хотя… Может именно поэтому мы и ценим эти моменты, потому что их так немного.

Маленькая слезинка скатилась по щеке Райта, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку. Он закрыл глаза, прикусил губу и ровно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. В голове мысли путались, и он прокручивал этот момент заново и заново, возвращая себе эти ощущения. Но Итан не мог так стоять вечность, поэтому, утерев слезы, Итан развернулся и окинул свою комнату взглядом, как бы прощаясь с ней. Он погрузил на свои плечи рюкзак и взял связку альбомов, предварительно положив сверху портрет, только изображением вниз. Достав из кармана письмо, Итан повертел его в руках и оставил у себя на столе, а дальше… Закрыл дверь и ушел.

— Ты чего так кричал? И кто это был? — обеспокоенно спросила Дорис.

— Да так, со школы девка приходила.

— Что ей было нужно?

— Заходила попрощаться, — соврал Рэй.

— А кричал ты тогда почему?

— Ой… Да там херня, неважно.

— Какие-то секреты, я смотрю? — игриво пролепетала Дори.

— Может быть, может быть, — с улыбкой сказал Циммерман.

— Ну да, вы, молодежь, полны загадочности.

— А ты как будто нет? Че там про Фрэнка, кстати.

Рэй прошел из коридора обратно на кухню и присел на стул, его ладони вновь обняли кружку, правда кофе уже, кажется, остыл. Но ничего, этот кофе и холодным не казался гадостным, поэтому Циммерман продолжил делать глотки.

— Тебе серьезно это интересно? — задала вопрос Дорис.

— Ты меня заинтриговала вообще-то.

— Ах… Ну… Мы решили взять небольшую паузу в отношениях.

— Че? Зачем? — глаза Рэя наполнились непониманием, а брови сдвинулись.

— Я решила, что так будет лучше, нам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга.

— У вас же все было класс, в чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, что он давит на меня.

— В смысле?

— Я не могу строить крепкие отношения с тем, кто презирает моего сына, пусть и не в открытую.

— Так вот оно че, он меня, выходит, презирает? — на лице мелькнула усмешка. — Это все потому что я типа с парнем?

— Да, Рэй, именно поэтому, — грустно вздохнула Дорис.

— Но я ведь уеду и не буду никому мешать, че вы впадаете в крайности.

— И что дальше? Ну уедешь, а отношение его к тебе ведь не изменится. Я так не могу, мне нужно многое обдумать.

— А в чем проявляется его презрение ко мне?

— Когда я говорю о тебе, я вижу как меняется выражение его лица и его взгляд, это невозможно не заметить, мне сразу становится так неуютно.

— А, ну понятно короче все.

Допив кофе, Рэй сполоснул кружку и поставил ее к остальным, он оперся на кухонный гарнитур и достал сигарету, зажег ее и выпустил дым. Пусть он уже курил недавно, но почему-то маниакально хотелось еще.

— Эй, ты чего творишь, Рэй?! — прикрикнула Дорис.

— Ты же видишь.

— Ну не на кухне же! Блин!

— Давай ты сделаешь вид, что не замечаешь, ладно? Всего один раз.

— А-ай! Тогда делись!

Циммерман хихикнул и передал Дорис сигарету, та зажгла ее и с нескрываемым удовольствием затянулась ею. Они курили в абсолютной тишине, Дорис беззвучно скидывала пепел в кружку и лишь иногда слышалось, как за окном проезжали машины. Дорис любовалась тем, как ветер играл с ветками деревьев, она могла наблюдать за природой хоть вечность, это было ее вторым любимым занятием после вина и сигарет.

— А ты любишь его? — внезапно спросил Рэй.

— Что?

— Ты его любишь?

— Что за странные вопросы пошли? — она приподняла брови в недоумении.

— Обычные, просто ответь.

— Я же тебе говорила, что я не…

— Не ври сама себе, — перебил ее Циммерман.

— Я не знаю, Рэй. Честно не знаю.

— Ну ясно, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты была одна.

— У меня еще есть Люси, не беспокойся, не пропаду, — улыбнулась.

— Может тебе завести животное?

— Животное?

— Так ведь веселей, ты, вроде, давно хотела, не?

— Хотела, собаку хотела. Идея хорошая, я подумаю об этом.

В дверь постучались, на этот раз это должен был быть Итан. Рэй бросил бычок и поспешно направился к двери, открыв ее, на пороге действительно оказался Итан. Циммерман встретил его тесными объятиями, он был безумно рад его видеть, ибо прежде мелькали мысли, что вдруг тот не придет, вдруг он испугается, но все же Райт решился. Прижав губы к бледному лбу, Рэй не хотел отпускать его и сжимал все сильнее и сильнее, пока Итан не сказал, что ему больно.

— Прекрати, — недовольно буркнул Райт, отталкивая Циммермана.

— Ладно-ладно, я просто соскучился, — выпустил из рук хрупкое тело.

— Я тоже, но ты меня такими темпами задушишь.

— О, Итан, привет, — выглянула из-за спины Рэя Дорис.

— Здравствуйте.

— Давно тебя не видела, у тебя опять волосы отрасли?

— Да.

— Тебе идет!

— Спасибо.

— Ну что ж, мальчики, грузиться надо.

— Ага, — бросил Рэй.

Циммерман взял в охапку чемодан с рюкзаком и понес к машине, он плотно уложил все это дело в багажник. Помимо всего прочего, Дорис завернула небольшой паек Рэю, паек в виде пары пачек чипсов с мармеладками. В общем-то, собирать еду в дорогу было не ее коньком, она часто покупала вредности, но оно и понятно, как удержаться от таких вкусностей?

Когда Райт протянул свой рюкзак, Циммерман с легким непониманием взглянул на него, он заглянул за Райта, будто бы пытаясь найти что-то еще, но кроме альбомной связки ничего не было.

— Это все что ли?

— Да.

— Я думал у тебя больше вещей.

— Нет, я взял все самое необходимое.

— Ты ж туда не на неделю едешь.

— Я понимаю, но мне больше ничего не нужно.

— Как знаешь, — Рэй пожал плечами и потянулся за альбомной связкой, но Итан приостановил его.

— Подожди, пусть это лежит на задних сидениях.

— Ну… Окей, — покосился Циммерман на Райта, захлопнув багажник.

Итан уселся на переднее сидение, в то время как Дорис подошла к Рэю. Выражение ее лица только казалось веселым, на самом деле она еле сдерживала слезы и ей было тяжело прощаться.

— Ну что, вот и все.

— Ага.

— Ты хоть звони, пиши.

— Обязательно.

— Будь, пожалуйста, аккуратнее на дороге, ладно?

— Да это само собой, не переживай, — успокоил Рэй Дорис.

— Ты ж понимаешь, что все равно буду.

— Но я хотя бы попытался. Ехать надо.

— Надо. Буду скучать по тебе, приезжай обязательно на каникулы и пока едите — тоже отзванивайся.

— Хорошо-хорошо, давай.

Циммерман крепко обнял маму, вдыхая запах ее солнечных волос. Дорис как кусок от себя отрывала, было невыносимо тяжело, она не хотела отпускать сына, но понимала, что вот она — его взрослая жизнь, наконец, наступила. Ей это нужно принять, свыкнуться с тем, что он уже давно не маленький мальчик, за каждым шагом которого нужно следить. Когда-то и она сама была в аналогичной ситуации, прощаясь с родителями.

— Пока, — чмокнул он ее в щеку.

— Пока…

Рэй отпустил Дорис и сел в машину. Следующие дни должны были быть наполнены приключениями и совершенной свободой. Отъезжая от дома, он в зеркале видел силуэт матери, что махала ему рукой. Она стояла так до того момента, пока из ее обозрения машина не исчезла. Циммерман искренне надеялся, что она не плакала.

Дома сменились лесами, гладкую дорогу окружали костлявые сосны, тянущиеся прямо к небу, казалось, что верхушки вспарывали облака. Итан не отрываясь смотрел в окно, пытаясь уловить могучие силуэты деревьев. Глаза отдыхали от городских пейзажей и наслаждались дикой природой. Хотелось остановиться и побежать по лесу, слиться с деревьями, упасть в опавшую хвою и закрыть глаза, внимать пению птиц, слушать зов ветра и расслабляться от треска дерева, по которому долбит дятел. И руки почувствовали бы шершавую кору при объятьях и не это ли зовется счастьем? Когда ты свободен и волен бежать туда, куда захочется, когда можешь валяться на траве и искать в облаках силуэты, когда ты можешь дышать, когда ты можешь жить здесь и сейчас.

Итан успел увидеть пробегающую косулю по склону и это вызвало у него особый восторг. Всю свою жизнь, живя в том крохотном городке, окруженным лесом со всех сторон, удивительно, но он впервые лицезрел живого оленя. Это было так быстро, но так невероятно грациозно и красиво. Она неслась на тонких ногах, словно парила над землей, от ее копыт в стороны разлеталась будто бы волшебная золотая пыльца, что переливалась, как только проворный луч пробирался сквозь стену деревьев и подсвечивал ее, а длинная шея ее устремлялась вперед. Это бегство было завораживающим и самым прекрасным, что видел Итан за последнее время.

Пейзажи сменялись друг за другом, и Итан не успевал сполна восхититься их красотой. Он потерял счет времени, они ехали уже несколько часов, но все эти часы пронеслись как секунда. Мельками небольшие озерца, хвойные леса чередовались с лиственными, зеленые оттенки переплетались между собой, создавая что-то ядовитое и таинственное, но такое заманчивое и привлекающее к себе, как будто желающее заковать тебя острыми ветками в клетку. Дикие протоптанные тропинки казались сказочными и с уверенностью можно сказать, что если пойти по такой, то непременно заблудишься в лесной прохладе и потеряешься с концами.

Но даже это звучит лучше, чем всю жизнь быть запертым в пыльном городе. Итан слишком устал от людей и предпочел бы лучше стать отшельником хотя бы на некоторое время. Наверно, это одно из самых заветных его желаний — отправиться однажды в поход на месяц, совершенно одному, чтобы удовлетворить свою потребность в одиночестве. Он бы восседал на трухлявом пне и рисовал жуткие тени стволов, чернеющее солнце, дурманящий туман и леденящих душу русалок, обитающих на кипящем болоте.

— Че молчишь? — вдруг вырвал из мыслей Рэй.

— Любуюсь.

— Лесов что ли не видел? — с легкой усмешкой спросил Циммерман, на что Райт промолчал. — Ладно, я шучу. Хотел все спросить, как твои родители отреагировали?

— На то, что я уехал?

— Ага.

— Они не в курсе.

— Ты им не сказал? Почему? — удивленно вытаращился Рэй на Итана.

— Я посчитал, что это ни к чему. Эй, на дорогу смотри! — обеспокоенно взмахнул руками.

— Не, я понимаю, что они к тебе херово относятся, но так нельзя.

— Кто сказал?

— Бля, ну тебя будут искать, лишние проблемы — зачем они?

— Не будут, я об этом позаботился.

— Как?

— Секрет фирмы, — загадочно улыбнулся Итан.

— Да але, че такое?

— Записку, блин, оставил, — с мимолетным раздражением сказал Райт.

— Че ты беситься сразу начинаешь?

— Потому что это не имеет значения.

— Если бы не имело, то я бы не спрашивал.

— Ай, все, давай только ссориться не будем.

— Ты первый начинаешь, — недовольно пробубнил Циммерман, нахмурив брови.

Итан вздохнул и вновь уставился в окно, в последнее время у него проявлялись неконтролируемые вспышки гнева по отношению к Рэю. Вроде бы он и не хотел злиться на него, не хотел отвечать агрессивно, но получалось как-то само по себе. Он не мог найти объяснений природе своего поведения, может быть он подсознательно все еще воспринимал Рэя не как того, кто его любил, а как того, кто его презирал и ненавидел, а может вообще что-то другое?

Райт краем глаза покосился на Циммермана, взгляд зеленых глаз устремлялся уверенно вперед, ему как никому другому «шло» сидеть за рулем, ибо в этот момент он казался таким сконцентрированным и оттого сексуальным. Невозможно было увести взор от тонкого, аккуратного носа, кончик которого слегка был вздернут вверх, от четко очерченных скул, узких сомкнутых губ и выступающего подбородка с еле заметной ямочкой. Итан соблазнительно облизнул губы, и не спеша опустил взгляд на ширинку черных джинс, одолело невыносимое желание коснуться того места и плотно сжать.

— Ох, черт, — задумавшись, случайно ляпнул Итан вслух, почувствовав как кровь медленно приливала вниз.

— Че?

— А, да нет, — помотал головой Райт.

— Куда ты пялился? — с хитрой лыбой мимолетно посмотрел Рэй на Итана.

— Уж точно не на тебя, — саркастически выдавил Райт.

— Правда что ли? А было ощущение, что во мне щас дыру прожгут.

— На член твой пялился.

— М-м, — протянул Рэй. — Соскучился?

— Ну был бы не прочь повидаться, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Могу организовать встречу на ближайшем повороте.

— Я бы предпочел посильнее соскучиться и повидаться сегодня вечером в мотеле.

— А как же спонтанность? — весело пошевелил бровями.

— Для меня в приоритете комфорт.

— Как скажешь, а жаль.

Итан сдавленно хихикнул и мягко положил свою ладонь на руку Рэя, легонько сжав ее, а тот в свою очередь ласково потерся пальцем. Райт продолжал смотреть на нескончаемую линию выстроившихся вдоль дороги деревьев, пытался считать их, но это только утомило его, и глаза начали слипаться. В попытках не заснуть, Итан старался чаще моргать, он не хотел пропустить природную красоту, но увы сон все же затянул его в свои недры.

Неоновая вывеска абсолютно пустой заправки, в щелку окна задувал прохладный ветерок, только что прошел дождь и слышалось, как резина приятно протрещала по асфальту, когда машина плавно остановилась. Химический запах витал в воздухе, но он не казался неприятным, наоборот, будто токсикоман, Итан с удовольствием вдыхал его.

Пока Циммерман шел на кассу оплачивать бензин и покупать сигареты, у Райта была возможность осмотреться. Смотреть-то особо, конечно, нечего, но как же это всегда атмосферно ходить по таким, словно брошенным вдали от цивилизации, заправкам. Это как истинный символ дорожного путешествия.

Выйдя из машины, Итан лениво поплелся в магазинчик заправки, повернув голову налево, он мог увидеть кассу. Все также протяжно шагая и взглядом провожая стенды, на которых лежали цветные упаковки всякого, он становился к Рэю все ближе и ближе. Тот выбирал сигареты и кокетничал с молоденькой кассиршей, противно жующей жвачку. Помимо сигарет она пробивала еще гору из печенек, конфеток и прочей дряни. «Сладкого захотел?» — презрительно подумал Райт. Итан бросил на кассиршу оценивающий взгляд и, что самое интересное, она была действительно неплоха, были бы у нее рыжие волосы, он бы и сам с ней, но у нее не было рыжих волос, поэтому Итан незаметно подплыл к Рэю сзади и положил руку тому на плечо.

— А-ха-ха, да ничего такого, — услышал Итан обрывок фразы, произнесенной девушкой.

— Сигареты выбираешь, значит? — с ехидной лыбой спросил Райт.

— Уже выбрал.

— М-м, отлично, тогда не забудь выбрать презервативы, — язвительно напомнил Итан.

Рэй в недоумении сдвинул брови и позарился на Итана, а тот без зазрения совести ядовито пялился в зеленые глаза, мол съел? Девушка в свою очередь пропустила короткий смешок, как бы тем самым говоря, что вот оно что, все ясно, а я-то думала парень нормальный.

— Какие? — задала вопрос она.

— Вон те, ультратонкие, пожалуйста, — сказал Итан за Рэя.

— Эти?

— Да, — кивнул. — Заплатишь? Я в туалет.

— Заплачу, — сквозь зубы процедил Циммерман.

Итан уверенной походкой направился в туалет. Открыв двери, его встретили обшарпанные кабинки, плитка имела желтоватый оттенок, она была чуть подбита и, кажется, уже начинала в углах зацветать плесень. Место не из самых приятных, но что-то в этом есть. У Райта такие сортиры ассоциировались по какой-то неведомой причине со шлюхами и грязными надписями. Оно и понятно, школу-то недавно закончил.

Итан опустился вниз и внимательно посмотрел нет ли в кабинках кого. Они были пусты, поэтому он направился к последней, но внезапно шаги стали такими тяжелыми, тянущими вниз. Райт не понимал что происходило, каждый новый шаг давался сложнее и сложнее, как будто он завяз в тягучей массе. Он остановился и осмотрелся, но лучше бы он этого не делал, ибо в следующую секунду его настиг ужас. Двери не было, она испарилась, на ее месте образовалась такая же плесневая плитка. Дыхание участилось, а глаза раскрылись шире, он поморгал, ведь может все мерещится?

Итан попробовал опять пойти к кабинке, но это было, черт возьми, невыносимо, как в кандалах. Он повторил ошибку вновь — обернулся. Грибок поразил большую часть комнаты, он был махровый, отвратительно ядовитого, химического цвета и рос у Итана на глазах. В груди ни на шутку затрещало волнение, а руки задрожали. «Что за херня?!» — вскрикнул Райт и попробовал хвататься за ручки кабинок, но его ладони обжигало будто кислотой.

Еле дойдя до последней кабинки сквозь боль, он незамедлительно открыл ее и увидел парня, сидящего на толчке, лица не было видно из-за черных прядей, закрывающих его. В руках тот держал шприц, рука была обвязана тугим ремнем и он медленно вводил себе дозу. Как такое возможно, кабинки ведь были абсолютно пусты?! В глазах у Итана начало мутнеть и холодный пот выступил на лбу, он начал скатываться по стенке, ибо сил стоять на ногах уже не было. Последнее, что он увидел, это глаза того парня. Синие-синие, как у самого Итана, но такие безжизненные и бездушные, испепеляющие болью. Провал.

Резкий скачок, Итан распахнул глаза, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Он пощупал ладонью постель, та была мокрая. Сердце со страшной периодичностью билось и покалывало, что Райт аж схватился за него и зажмурился, закусывая губы. Он попытался успокоиться, хотелось безумно пить, тогда, встав на дрожащие ноги, Итан поплелся в ванную. Обдав лицо ледяной водой, он протяжно выдохнул. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он мог лицезреть покрасневшие глаза и жуткие синяки под ними.

Покинув ванную, он взял телефон с тумбы и узнал время, сейчас было около шести утра, недаром за окном небо голубело с каждой минутой. Кровать не была заманчивой, матрац, если честно, был жестковат, да и всю ночь что-то в спину кололось, а уж сколько укусов оставили чертовы комары. Зато Рэй мирно спал на свой половине, словно его ничего из перечисленного не тревожило, лицо его было расслабленно, а руки распластаны на подушке.

Итан устало потер лицо и прошерстил взглядом по комнате, наткнувшись на связку альбомов. «Точно, связка», — буркнул себе под нос. Он напялил первые попавшиеся штаны из рюкзака. Стараясь не шуметь, Итан взял у Рэя спички из кармана, тот всегда их с собой носил на тот случай, если зажигалка потеряется или еще чего. Прихватив с собой альбомную связку, Райт поспешно направился на улицу.

Вокруг не было ни души, одни деревья, но они сохранят этот секрет. Солнце помаленьку выплывало из-за горизонта верхушек сосен, птицы звонко воспевали песнь, словно гимн морозного летнего утра. Прозрачные росинки осели на травке, отражая в себе пурпурный рассвет и ветер шелестел, играясь с зеленой.

Около мотеля находилось подобие лавочки, ну как лавочки — огромное поваленное бревно. Медлить нельзя. В следующее мгновение Итан небрежно кинул связку на влажную землю и, присев на бревно, черпнул спичкой. Он глядел на то, как она догорает и не решался. Эти альбомы — вся его та жизнь, она запечатлена во всех его работах, это, можно сказать, единственное прекрасное, оставшееся из прошлого. Но то самое прекрасное, одновременно и уродливо, ибо оно жирное пятно, напоминающее о том, как Итан сидел на последней парте и рисовал, рисовал, рисовал, пока окружающие сыпали на него издевки. Эти альбомы — подтверждение тому, что все было, тому, что Итан так безнадежно хотел стереть из памяти.

Рука потянулась к верхнему рисунку и медленно вытащила его из связки. Цветные глаза равнодушно смотрели на Итана, наконец-то, цветные… А в уголке все также красовалась надпись «бесцветный Рэй». Райт осторожно провел пальцами по бледному лику, пожалуй, это единственная работа, которую следовало бы оставить, но не у себя. Итан черпнул спичкой еще раз и легким движением руки бросил ее в связку, та вспыхнула и языки пламени агрессивно затанцевали, будто ехидно смеясь, будто они знали в чем дело.

Удивительно, Итан так долго обдумывал и не решался на этот шаг, а сейчас ничего внутри не щелкнуло, и он безэмоционально смотрел на то, как прошлое безвозвратно исчезало в беспощадном огне. Он свернул портрет и убрал в карман.

Слеза покатилась по щеке. Итан не единственный, кто не мог нормально спать этой ночью. Вся подушка Кэрол была пропитана горечью. Она не могла остановиться беззвучно плакать, мысли впивались в разум шипами и не отпускали. Губы дрожали, а взгляд устремлялся в одну точку, ногти кромсали ладони. Кэрол еле сдерживалась от того, чтобы не зарыдать в голос, она не хотела, чтобы Альфред проснулся.

Она прокручивала тот момент, когда Итан поцеловал ее в щеку, прежде он так никогда не делал, хотя… Если только давно в детстве. Это было так тепло и нежно, совсем неожиданно от него, словно действительно в последний раз.

Ее тело воспроизвело вновь то волнение, когда она взяла конверт, который в уголке ласково был подписан «Это тебе, мама». Был горящий вечер за окном, Кэрол ждала, что Итан вернется и как они договаривались, выберут вместе фильм, на который пойдут. Но время шло, а Итан так и не вернулся. Тогда собственное чутье повело миссис Райт в комнату к своему сыну, и уже там она нашла то, что при прочтении заставило ее сердце трепетать от боли. Глаза медленно пробегали по строчкам в который раз и не могли поверить в написанное, Кэрол чувствовала себя беспомощной девочкой в этот момент, словно вся ее жизнь только что перевернулась с ног на голову, как будто она наконец прозрела и смогла увидеть то, что все эти годы так тщательно не замечала.

_Из меня писатель так себе. У меня всегда были сложные отношения с вами, но уехать и ничего сказать, я не могу. Не спрашивай, почему я пишу именно тебе, а не отцу. Хотя мы были далеки с тобой, но ты все-таки понимаешь меня лучше, по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Мы никогда не говорили с тобой откровенно, но все бывает до поры до времени. Я честно признаю, что вырос не тем, кем вы хотели, кем ты хотела…_

_Я знаю, ты верила, что я буду семьянином, у тебя будет куча внуков, а у меня хорошая жена. Знаю, хотела гордо рассказывать, что твой сын инженер, что он весь в работе, а получилось в итоге совсем далекое от этого. Мечтательный художник и бесхребетный, трусливый человек, который кололся в туалетах и связался с мутным парнем (хотя, если честно, тот парень добился гораздо больше, чем я и от этого я чувствую себя еще большим ничтожеством). Паршиво, когда все твои ожидания рушатся, правда? Иногда я думал, что вы плохие, но на самом деле — это, наверно, я не очень и вы тут совсем не причем, возможно вы правда хотели лучшего. Наверняка я отлично потрепал вам нервы._

_Я хотел бы извиниться за все, в том числе и за это. Только не плачь, все хорошо, я не умер, я просто уехал. Не пытайся меня искать, Кэрол, я этого не хочу и тебе это не надо. Симку я выбросил, но обещаю, что буду звонить тебе иногда. Тебе больно, мне тоже, но по-другому быть не может. Если бы я остался и все сделал, как вы хотели, это бы меня съело. Я бы был не собой. Я ненавижу этот город, а все к чему я стремился — поступление в лучший университет страны, оказалось для меня пустым. Я потерялся, наделал много ошибок, но надеюсь это исправить._

_Я люблю вас, но себя, к сожалению, люблю больше. Я эгоист и был им всю жизнь, им и останусь. Прости меня и прощай._

Кэрол смяла в руках листок и склонила голову, не в силах сдерживаться. Это прощальное письмо, как раскаяние за все совершенное, хотя от него и веяло привычной Итану колкостью. Кэрол вдруг поняла, что самое дорогое, что у нее было в жизни — это Итан, но теперь он исчез. Она не могла остановиться перечитывать и с каждым прочтением вгоняла себя в еще большую тоску. Кэрол теперь была растеряна, она вдруг поняла, что все это время жила в каком-то вакууме, совершенно не хотя замечать ничего вокруг себя. Жила только для того, чтобы готовить Альфреду завтраки по утрам и из-за этого упустила из виду самое важное — свою собственную жизнь и жизнь ребенка.

— Эй! — окрикнул Рэй. — Я тебя потерял, ты че тут сидишь?

— У костра греюсь, не спится.

— И сколько ты тут сидишь?

— Не считал. Ты давно встал?

— Полчаса назад, я уже перекусил.

— М-м, тогда поедем? — спросил Итан.

— А ты разве не голоден?

— Все хорошо, я не очень хочу есть.

— Тогда беги в машину, я пока за вещами на верх схожу.

— Ладно.

Рэй бросил Итану ключи и тот ловко их поймал. Сев на переднее сидение, Итан удобно расположился, откинув спину чуть назад. Глаза все также резало от недосыпа, было бы неплохо заехать за каплями в аптеку, если таковая попадется на трассе. Райт открыл бардачок и достал сверток из кармана, он аккуратно положил портрет под документы. Тем временем Циммерман уже возвращался с рюкзаком.

— Так, вроде ниче не забыл, — сел в машину Рэй, он завел ее и она тихонько зарычала. — А ты че не спал-то?

— Кошмары снились.

— Расскажешь?

— Да бредятина одна, не хочу вспоминать даже, — отмахнулся Итан.

— Ты сегодня с плохим настроением ехать будешь?

— Не то чтобы плохим…

— Мож я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать?

— Если только заехать в аптеку и купить мне капли для глаз, потому что ощущение, что у меня стекло там.

— А я думал, ты меня попросишь поцеловать тебя.

Рэй улыбнулся и сам потянулся к Итану, оставив слабый поцелуй у того на виске, а потом потрепав рукой черные волосы, отчего Райт недовольно простонал, поправляя волосы обратно. Дорога была без единой ямки и было так спокойно, вдруг заиграла какая-то душещипательная песня, под нее хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза, под нее хотелось мечтать и плакать. Не то, чтобы она слишком депрессивная, просто струящаяся, как водопад, просто под нее дышится легко.

Итан услышал, как Рэй тихо подпевал и это заставило Итана улыбнуться. После выпускного Райт больше не слышал пения Циммермана, если честно, это была настоящая услада для ушей. Голос был именно таким, каким Итан всегда его представлял: хриплый, вольный, низкий. Нужно было промолчать, но Итан не выдержал и все же сказал:

— Ты так красиво поешь.

— Спасибо, — смущенно ответил Рэй, при этом улыбаясь.

— Знаешь, я все хотел спросить, а та песня…

— Какая?

— На выпускном. Ты ее написал для меня?

— …Да. Я на самом деле думал, что ты не придешь, но когда я увидел тебя, то был так счастлив, — его глаза засветились.

— Я не мог этого пропустить… Споешь мне ее как-нибудь еще раз?

— Если хочешь, то хоть каждый день буду тебе петь и не только ее.

— Я и мечтать о таком не мог… — мягко улыбнулся Итан. — Конечно хочу.

Солнце уже достаточно взошло и слепило лучами, Итан прислонился к стеклу и вдруг леса резко сменились просторной степью, горизонт был голый и ровный, глазу не за что было зацепиться, а песня все продолжала и продолжала играть. Райт открыл окно и высунулся, ветер бил в лицо и развевал черные пряди. Воздух был таким свежим и холодным, а в легких ежесекундно будто бы стало так много места, что Итан мог делать глубокие вздохи. Ладони трогали августовский ветер и он пролетал сквозь пальцы, как призрачная вуаль. Свобода. Долгожданная, несокрушимая, порывистая, невероятная, безусловная, совершенная внутренняя свобода!

Итан улыбался солнцу, улыбался миру, улыбался себе. Ему хотелось кричать, кричать от радости и плакать от счастья, что наконец-то он абсолютно свободен от себя прежнего и что больше никогда не вернется туда. Пусть он зацепился за Рэя, как за возможность уехать оттуда, пусть он до конца не знал, что чувствовал к нему: любил или нет. Главное — это ощущение собственной свободы. Теперь он дышал ей, теперь он мог ее потрогать.

Он перевел взгляд на Рэя, у того на шее болтался кулон. Кажется, это был тот самый кулон, который Итан ему подарил на новогодних каникулах? Да, это определенно тот самый, ибо Райт смог разглядеть гравировку.

— Ты его носишь, — подметил Итан.

— Ты про кулон?

— Да.

— Я его практически не снимаю, странно, что ты раньше не заметил.

— Не обращал внимания.

— Люблю его за гравировку, это так на тебя похоже. Ощущение, будто ты всегда рядом со мной. Единственное, я так и не понял, что значат цифры.

— Я думал, ты догадаешься, — загадочно усмехнулся Итан.

— Подскажи и я догадаюсь.

— А что противоречит этой фразе?

Рэй на секунду замолчал, а взгляд стал серьезным, даже угрожающим и время остановилось. Все застыло. Дыхание, птицы, ветер и даже глаза моргать перестали. И только медленная музыка отражалась в пространстве. Итан не отводил пронзительного взгляда от губ Рэя, он ждал, когда те зашевелятся в ответе. Не томи. Пожалуйста, не томи, ведь секунды пролетают вечностью.

— Люблю? Это значит, что я тебя люблю, — с замиранием произнес Рэй.

Сердце забилось, дыхание участилось и тяжелый ком подступил к горлу. Эти слова обожгли уши, проникли внутрь тела и перевернули там все, они отразились током и бледные пальцы задрожали. Это та самая фраза, которая имела объем, которую можно было вообразить и ощутить. Это что-то большее, люблю — это слишком мало. Это что-то настоящее, то, что невозможно объяснить символами, а значит реальное, которое заставляет трепетать, которое заставляет распадаться на частицы, которое оглушает и выбрасывает из мира.

Итан молчал, боясь развеять это сладостное настоящее в воздухе, он хотел, чтобы оно продолжало звонко играть у него в ушах. Эта фраза будто врезалась саднящей занозой прямо в сердце и она в момент окаменела, что теперь ее невозможно будет вынуть никогда. Наверное, все, что было, было только ради этого мига. Все страдания, все моменты на грани жизни и смерти только ради того, чтобы пропустить через себя заветное люблю.

И пусть, может, все пройденное этого на самом деле и не стоило, и пусть оно не изменит прожитого и, может, не повлияет на будущее, не наполнит его особым смыслом, но черт возьми, любовь и ощущение любви уж точно приукрашивает жизнь и делает ее насыщенной, позволяет ей дышать.

Глаза Итана заблестели, мурашки охватили тело и он, все также не спуская с лица улыбку, склонив голову к ветру, шепотом ответил:

— И я тебя… Ненавижу.


End file.
